Kuroko no basket ¿diferente?
by Kiryhara
Summary: Ritsuka es una chica "normal" que vivía en Estados Unidos y por el trabajo de su hermano tuvo que trasladarse a Japón y cursar la preparatoria en Seirin. Allí es donde conocerá a los maniacos del baloncesto y junto con ellos, vivir desde situaciones comicas a vergonzosas. Aprenderá lo que implica la palabra amistad, ¿Y por qué no? llegar a amar este deporte. LONGFIC.
1. Prologo

**¡HOLA!~**

 **Antes que nada, gracias por entrar a esta historia y darle una oportunidad.**

 **Aclaraciones del fic para no crear confusiones innecesarias:**

 **-Todos los acontecimientos de esta historia tienen lugar en los años de preparatoria de Kuroko, Kagami y compañía.**

 **-No hay parejas yaoi ni nada por el estilo. Me gusta mucho este género y he leído varias historias de esta serie con tal temática, pero no lo aplicaré en mi historia. Aunque se hace referencia a bromas y parodias de las ships más conocidas.**

 **-El romance no es la temática principal; No obstante, si hay un poco de eso pero más que todo se dirige a la comedia y hacerle pasar un buen rato a los lectores.**

 **-Hay varios OC porque no quiero que ninguno de los personajes principales queden solos y sin amor. Eso sería cruel y mi corazón no lo aguantaría.**

 **-El fic está escrito en primera persona, así que todo es, lógicamente, desde el punto de vista de mi OC y de lo que ella cree que es. Por lo tanto, los partidos de baloncesto no son tannn descriptivos. Sin embargo, si hay capítulos basados en ellos.**

 **-Probablemente sea un fic largo. Así que espero y no se aburran.**

 **Solamente me queda decirles que espero que disfruten de este FanFiction.**

 **Disclaimer: NO soy dueña de nada que no sean mis OC y su manera de comportarse.**

* * *

Prólogo.

Las personas tienden a pensar que los cambios son buenos y que de alguna manera contribuirán a tu vida más adelante. Pero obviamente para una chica de 16 años de edad (o sea en la etapa en donde todo la afecta) es más bien ver como su vida, y todo por lo que alguna vez luchó se fueran, literalmente, directo hacia el carajo.

―¿Hasta cuándo vas a tener esa cara de pocos amigos? mudarse no es tan malo. ―miré a mi "querido" hermano como si me hubiera clavado un puñal directo en el corazón.

―Si, mudarse no sería un problema si no fuera… ¡LEJOS DEL PAÍS EN DONDE HE VIVIDO TODA MI JODIDA VIDA! ―en ese momento quería matar y comer del muerto. Hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro...

―Primero que nada, cuida tus modales. No es propio de una señorita como tu estar diciendo semejantes palabras. ―miré a mi otro hermano y di un pequeño bufido antes de que continuara. ―Segundo, sé que los cambios son molestos, pero esta es una nueva experiencia para que nosotros cinco comencemos una nueva vida con mejores oportunidades. ―era inútil llevarle la contraria, sabía que no serviría de nada.

Si bien escuchamos el número de nuestro vuelo, agarramos todo nuestro equipaje y abordamos el avión. Miraba distraída en la ventana mientras recordaba que no hace menos de tres meses tenía una vida, amigos, personas queridas y simplemente todo se esfumó por el traslado de mi hermano mayor hacia Japón. ¡Joder, que era al otro lado del mundo! sin mencionar que el idioma no era fácil de aprender. Todavía tenía problemas aunque haya tomado clases un mes. Pero al parecer era la única de mis hermanos que tenía el desagrado de ir a vivir a otro país. Si por mí fuera, me hubiera quedado con Hiyori, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo mundial.

Ahora, bien... Ritsuka. 16 años de edad. Nacida un 26 de febrero, de signo piscis. Única mujer entre una manada de hombres, dos mayores y dos menores. (Por lo que no pueden culparme al ser un tanto agresiva). He vivido hasta este momento en Estados Unidos; nací y crecí en Los Ángeles y ya deben entender que tuve que dejar todo atrás para vivir en Japón.

¡Valla suerte!

Mientras el avión despegaba decía adiós a lo último que vería de mi hermosa patria y le daba la bienvenida a lo que fuera que me esperara en mi nueva residencia. Solo aclamaba que la preparatoria fuera decente y que las personas no me trataran raro ni nada porque ejem... no todos los días conoces extranjeros, ¡jajá!

El viaje fue agotador. Solo quería llegar a lo que sería mi hogar y tumbarme en la cama. Pero para mí desgracia, mi hermano tenía otros planes.

―Mídete el uniforme de la escuela, camarón. ―mi mirada tiraba dagas hacia él. Carajo estaba cansada, y además... ¿¡uniforme!? por no hablar que odio el apodo estúpido.

―Estoy agotada, Drake. ¿Puedo hacerlo mañana? ―le di mi mejor mirada de cachorro que al parecer no funcionó porque meneo su cabeza hacia los lados indicando un "no". Fruncí el ceño ante eso. ―¿¡Por qué no!? ¿¡Sabes lo malditamente cansada que estoy!? ―Traté de no sonar grosera por lo que es mi hermano mayor pero vamos, de verdad que no estaba de humor y lo único que quería en ese momento era cerrar mis parpados.

―La escuela comienza mañana, camarón. ¿Acaso no leíste el folleto que te entregó Kaede? ―por mi expresión de sorpresa él hizo una mueca y sacó un papel enrollado de su bolsillo.

―Toma. Estos son los horarios de tu escuela, instrucciones de como debes portar el uniforme mañana y obviamente información académica. Te aconsejo que lo leas, no quiero recibir llamadas por pleitos que armes. ―con eso salió de mi habitación. ¡Porque, si! ya no tengo que compartir habitación con Matt, mi hermano más pequeño.

Me recosté en la cama sin medirme el uniforme. Demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Mi vista se posó en el folleto y lo último que puede leer antes de caer dormida fue el nombre de la academia…

Preparatoria Seirin….


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Bueno, para que se hagan a la idea de la apariencia de Ritsuka:**

 **Ella no es ni flaca ni gorda. Mide 1,55m. Su tez es blanca. Grandes ojos de color marrón. Su cabello es largo, rizado y, originalmente, castaño; pero por ahora lo tiene pintado de distintos colores. Tiene pequeñas perforaciones (o Piercings) en la nariz, orejas, lengua y ombligo. Además de dos tatuajes, uno en la pelvis y otro en su muñeca derecha. Le gustan los chocolates y odia los insectos.**

 **Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes, pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Primeras impresiones.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

En primer lugar, ¡no puedo creer que yo acepte hacer esto! quiero decir…. ¿¡seriamente!?

Kaede (la acosadora de mi hermano) dijo que será de gran ayuda si yo escribo cartas destinadas hacia alguien con el fin de liberar todo mi estrés y "adaptarme". No es que realmente necesite ayuda psiquiátrica ni nada. Que quede claro que no estoy mal de la cabeza o incluso loca. Solo necesito que alguien por ahí me escuche (o en este caso lea) todo lo que valla pasando en mi nueva e injusta vida.

Bueno, honestamente creo que Drake solo accedió a que me regalaran la computadora para hacer esta terapia de mierda porque él no quiere oírme hablar ni quejarme más (lo que hago con mucha frecuencia).

De todas formas.

Estoy ahora viviendo en Japón porque a mi hermano lo trasladaron en su empleo y tendremos que permanecer aquí durante tres largos años. Pero joder, ¡son tres putos años!; en los cuales no veré a mis amigos en Estados Unidos. Claro que me siento feliz por el progreso de mi hermano ya que vamos a obtener más dinero y eso; no soy una bruja desalmada después de todo.

¿La reacción de mis hermanos al enterarse de la notica?

James dijo que sería increíble el cambio de ambiente (aunque estoy segura que solo lo dice porque le parecen atractivas las mujeres japonesas). Por su parte Chase, quien es dos años más joven que yo, estaba muy entusiasmado con la mudanza al extranjero. Y Matt Prácticamente daba saltos de diez metros por todas partes (secretamente deseé que se golpeara contra el techo). Yo simplemente pensaba que todos estaban locos.

Bueno.

Finalmente me di al dolor de que nos hemos movido aquí (creo). Aceptando el hecho que viviremos aquí por una larga temporada (no me queda otra opción, sin embargo).

Aprendí aspectos importantes sobre Japón.

Por ejemplo: los palillos. Los tratan de la misma manera a como tratan la vaca en la India, y no, no es una maldita broma. Debes tratarlos con respeto ya que es arte y se requiere de una amplia formación para mantenerlos. Si tú visitas Japón, asegúrate de tratar los palillos como algo sagrado.

Lo siguiente es: el saludo. Debes inclinarte a cada persona que saludas. Es una señal de respeto. James tuvo pequeños problemas con esto, ya que en realidad no muestra ningún respeto ni interés por la raza humana.

Y obviamente el idioma que es muy complejo de aprender. En realidad debo admitir que tengo miedo. Es más, ¡me cago del jodido miedo el solo pensar que tengo que expresar todas mis ideas en japonés y no en inglés! Cada habitante de Japón debería de andar con subtítulos como lo hacen en el anime.

Ahora llegamos a la verdadera razón por la que decidí hacer esto.

El primer día de la escuela debía ser un día importante y trascendental para mí, pero lo único que hice fue dejar de respirar. De acuerdo, no literalmente. Solo estaba un poco abrumada ya que no todos los días (o por lo menos no en Japón) te encuentras con una chica con un aspecto un poco…. rebelde e intimidante. Por no hablar de la paleta de colores que era mi cabellos ahora mismo.

Y ahí estaba yo. Parada en la preparatoria seirin (que es la primera escuela privada a la que asisto desde que tengo uso de conciencia). Era mi única opción ya que es la única escuela más cercana a mi casa. Por lo que no tengo problemas con el transporte. Por la puerta principal pasaban un sin número de estudiantes. Lo juro, ¡parecía un mar de gente! Todos los miembros que reclutan estudiantes para sus clubes estaban haciendo acto de presencia. ¡El área principal estaba llena! y no es una broma, hacer el camino hacia el edificio no era tarea fácil y menos para una persona de baja estatura como yo.

Sin quererlo me tropecé con alguien pero cuando yo gire hacia atrás para disculparme debidamente, no había nadie. Me encogí de hombros para seguir hacia delante pero, me había perdido en el mar de gente. No te miento, ¡estaba en la desesperación absoluta!

En frente de mi había un chico de cabello castaño y con aspecto de gato (un poco gracioso si me lo preguntan) repartiendo volantes para el club de baloncesto. Me dije a mi misma que si no preguntaba por donde debía ir no saldría de este lio. Trague saliva y totalmente decidida me dirigí a él.

―Baloncesto, club de baloncesto. ¿Qué te parecería unirte al club de baloncesto? ―me acerqué temerosa. Cuando vi a otro tipo tras él.

―Koganei, no seas tan formal. ―era un tipo de cabello negro y apuesto.

El aludido hizo una mueca. ―¿De qué otra forma se supone que debo decirlo?

―Chicos nuevos, únanse al club de baloncesto. El club de baloncesto realmente necesita ayuda.

―Ya tuve suficiente de tus bromas, Izuki.

―Disculpen. ―intimidada. Perfecta descripción de mi sentimiento cuando ambos voltearon a mirarme, pacientes a escuchar lo que tenía por decirles. ―Yo…uhm…. soy nueva y… bueno… creo que me perdí. ―traté que mi japonés sonara fluido para que ellos me entendieran.

―Entiendo. ―dijo el que tiene aspecto de gato. ―la primera planta del edificio pertenece a los de primer año. Allí es a donde debes ir. ―me incliné ante él en símbolo de agradecimiento, y me percaté de que aún tenían muchos volantes. Así que con mi genial manejo del idioma (sí, soy optimista) ofrecí ayuda.

―Disculpa… yo podría ayudarte a repartir eso. ―señalé los volantes con mi dedo índice. ―es para estar a mano.

―¿Estas segura? ―esta vez habló el tipo de cabello negro. Asentí ante su pregunta. ―Bien, si no es problemas para ti… ―me entregó una pila de volantes. ―Te lo encargo. ―con eso, empecé a repartir también (de todas formas era un buen uso de mi tiempo) cuidando de no alejarme mucho de ellos (demasiado asustada de volverme a perder).

―¡Únete al club de baloncesto y también serás lindo! ―¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de incentivo era eso?

―¿Ustedes están en el club de baloncesto? ―una voz ruda y Profunda habló. Instintivamente me volteé para ver a su propietario. Un tipo alto… corrección, muy alto y con el pelo rojo. Su cara era feroz, salvaje y aterradora (gracias a Dios y tenía este tipo de amigos en Estados Unidos) su rasgo más distintivo, aparte del pelo rojo, eran sus… cejas extrañas. Partidas a la mitad.

El tipo de cabello negro le hizo señas para que lo siguiera y esto fue lo que hizo. Seguido de Koganei (primer nombre japonés que aprendo) a quien agarró por el cuello. Y como era lógico, yo lo seguí. Nos acercamos a una mesa donde había una chica y un chico sentados.

―¿Este es el club de baloncesto? ―el delincuente le preguntó a la chica obviamente sorprendida.

―Si. ―fue su corta respuesta (a decir verdad yo me hubiera quedado pasmada en el terror).

―Quiero unirme. ―se sentó bruscamente en la silla. ―Al club de baloncesto. ―tal vez en su casa no le enseñaron modales. La chica reaccionó poco después para la darle la bienvenida y ofrecerle algo de beber.

―Estoy segura de que lo sabes, pero nuestra escuela comenzó apenas el año pasado. Solo tenemos estudiantes de segundo año para competir. Así que creo que alguien como tu seria…

―No me importa. Me iré después de poner mi nombre. ―mi boca casi cayó ante la brusquedad con que la cortó. Quiero decir, ¡Está tratando con una chica! ¿No debería ser un poco más delicado?

―¿Eh? ¿No tienes una razón para unirte? ―preguntó la chica mirando el formulario.

―Nada en especial. ―el tipo aplastó el vaso donde había bebido. ―El baloncesto es igual, no importa a que parte de Japón vallas. ―y con eso tiró al cesto de basura el plástico y… ¡valla sorpresa!, encestó. Por algo se va a unir al club de baloncesto, duh.

Bueno, sé que no es mi problema pero… ¡Qué le dé su madre! si por mi fuera, le hubiera dando unos cuantos golpes para ver si así se amansa (si, considéralo un caballo). Mi mirada viajó por obra del destino hacia el papel firmado y, considerando que no era tan difícil, puede leer lo escrito en el.

Kagami Taiga era su nombre. Primer año, igual que yo. Y cursó secundaria en Estados Unidos. Pese a que tenía cara de delincuente, yo estaba muy feliz de que había alguien más que venía de otro país. ¡Y del mismo mío! Podría hablar en inglés, ¡Finalmente! no sabes lo desesperada que estaba de poder comunicarme en inglés nuevamente. Así que, seguí al chico y lo llamé, en inglés.

―Oye.

Se volvió y me miró. En comparación con él, yo realmente era una enana; me sentí como una cucaracha frente a un zapato gigante que la va a aplastar. Eso se me hizo un poco incómodo.

―Jejeje… uhm… realmente eres muy alto. ―me di una bofetada mental. De todas las cosas para decir, ¿tenía que mencionar eso?

―¿Quién eres tú? ―Él frunció el ceño. Y, como ya lo había dicho, es realmente aterrador. En serio.

―Mi nombre es Ritsuka. Acabo de ver todo lo que paso allá con esos chicos y pues me di cuenta que vienes de una escuela secundaria en Estados Unidos. Yo también vengo del extranjero y realmente aun no me adapto al país. Así que cuando vi que venias de América, pensé que podía hablar contigo ya que no soy muy buena en japonés. ―

¿Mencioné que hablo rápido cuando estoy nerviosa? bueno, no soy muy buena con las personas y el que tenga su mirada fija en mi es incómodo (y me refiero a muy incómodo porque sus ojos son igual de rojos a su cabello, lo que lo hace lucir más intimidante).

―Ah, ¿Por lo que estas acosándome? ―dijo con indiferencia.

Una grande roca cayó sobre mí. Me ahogué. No estaba acosándolo. Por lo menos no exactamente (ni porque fuera Duff de los Guns N' Roses).

―¡No te estoy acosando! ―grité. Varios estudiantes miraron en nuestra dirección. Realmente debo aprender a moderar mi voz. Respiré hondo para calmarme. ―Ya te lo dije. Venimos del mismo lugar por lo cual tú debes ayudarme en aires de hermandad.

―Eres una chica. ―no entiendo porque debe señalar lo obvio. A no ser que estuviera siendo sarcástico. No lo sabía exactamente.

―De acuerdo. Me refiero en aires de ayudar a otro persona con tu gran corazón puro y amable. ―si claro. Él no se ve exactamente como puro y amable.

Hubo una larga pausa. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

―Entonces. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ―preguntó.

Yo iba detrás. Estaba caminando con pasos largos, por lo que tenía que correr para mantenerme al día con él. Parecía que ya me estaba permitiendo una conversación casual, así que decidí sentirme cómoda.

―Bien. Para empezar, vamos a hablar. ¿No te alegra haber hecho tu primer amigo?

―Realmente no. ―respondió sin interés.

Con su altura y súper cuerpo (no parece un chico de preparatoria) nos abrimos paso al interior del edificio. ¡Genial! y, solo para estar claros; yo no me hice su amiga por eso. Está bien si, tal vez un poco debido a eso pero no es toda la razón.

―De todos modos. ―intenté iniciar una nueva conversación. ―¿En qué clase estas?

―Primer año. Clase B.

―¿¡En serio!? yo también. ¿Sabes cómo llegar allí? ―me miró como si fuera una especie de retrasada o algo así.

―Está aquí en el primer piso, ya que somos estudiantes de primer año. ―algo así me había dicho Koganei. ―Solo hay que buscar el aula. ―él explicó mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Sobre mí.

Con esos ojos.

Que me perturban.

―¿Quieres dejar de mírame así?

―No. esta es la manera en la que yo miro a todo el mundo.

―Ugh. ―rodé los ojos. ―¿Cuánto mides de todos modos?

―1,90m. ―mis ojos casi abandonaron sus cuencas.

―¡Mierda! ¿En serio? ¿No tomas esteroides o algo? ―no me culpes. Soy una persona muy curiosa. Siempre quiero saber que, cuando, donde, cómo y por qué.

―Es grosero que le digas eso a alguien que acabas de conocer. ―dijo con un tono ofendido.

―Lo siento. Es solo la impresión.

Llegamos a nuestra clase. Se puede decir que estaba un poco animada. Mi corazón latía rápido y yo estaba muy nerviosa. Esto no era lo mismo que cambiar de escuela en Los Ángeles (si, lo hacía muy seguido) era una escuela, ¡EN OTRO PAÍS!

Taiga (costumbre de llamar a las personas por su nombre) estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando lo detuve.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―me preguntó un tanto enfadado.

―Solo dame un minuto para calmarme. ―me refiero a que, él no era quien tenía un cabello arcoíris, tatuajes y perforaciones. Debería entenderme. Solo quería dar una buena impresión (aunque en mi defensa, si hubiera sabido que nos mudaríamos a otro país, nunca hubiera caído en la rebeldía adolescente).

―¿Que eres? ¿Una estudiante de primaria? ―dijo sarcástico.

Rodé mis ojos y lo ignoré. Cuando finamente me calmé, asentí indicándole que ya podía abrir la puerta. Esta era mi nueva vida, nuevo ambiente, nueva gente y nuevas experiencias.

Imagínate una luz blanca brillante que me recibió para el efecto dramático.

Me senté en mi asiento asignado. Que resultó ser enseguida del de Taiga. El maestro llegó minutos después y puesto que somos de primer año, nos obligó a introducirnos a nosotros mismos. Cuando llegó mi turno, estaba helada. Mientras me dirigía hacia el frente, podía escuchar reproducirse la canción "The Final Countdown de Europe" en mi cabeza. Realmente fue una odisea tratando de acomodar las palabras correctas en japonés. Todos me miraron expectantes. Mis ojos le pidieron ayuda silenciosa a Taiga, quien suspiro y se levantó de su asiento hasta llegar a mi lado. Me presente en inglés, y Taiga tradujo todo lo que dije, ¡Jaja! Al parecer, al maestro no le importó. Después llegó el turno de mi "amigo". Su introducción era fuerte, enérgica, que habla del tipo de persona que es.

Durante el almuerzo, unas compañeras de clase hablaron conmigo. Dos chicas. Eran gemelas. Sus nombres eran Susuka y Anuka. Ambas eran bastante lindas. Las diferencié por unas pulseras que llevaban de distinto color.

―¿Tú y Kagami-san se conocen? ―Susuka me preguntó. Estoy muy agradecida de que haya hablado despacio por mi causa.

―Realmente no. Solo lo vi esta mañana.

―¿En serio? parecen cercanos el uno al otro. ―Anuka fue la que habló.

―Si. Se me olvidó. Debería estar llamándolo Kagami-san y no por su nombre.

Ambas se rieron.

―Supongo que está bien. No se ve como que le importe si lo llamas por su nombre. ―dijo Susuka.

―Emm…. ya que es difícil cambiar los hábitos, ¿les importa si las llamo por sus nombres? pueden llamarme solo Ritsuka. Bueno, todo el mundo me llama solo Ritsuka, jajaja.

―Tranquila, no hay problema. ―Anuka me miro pensativa. ―¿No tienes un apellido? ―me sorprendí con la pregunta.

―Sí, pero no lo uso porque es estúpido y no me agrada. ―ellas decidieron no indagar más en el tema. Cosa que yo agradecí. ―Entonces… Anuka, Susuka, es un placer conocerlas.

Las clases eran tan aburridas. De verdad. Tuve que sacar mi mp3 para no dormirme y bueno, como la mala suerte me sigue, el maestro se dio cuenta y me quito mi objeto más preciado. ¡CARAJO, ERA MI MP3! y por discutir tengo detención. ¿Quién es tan estúpido para ganar la detención el primer día de clase? pues sí, yo por lo visto. Así que tengo que llevar unos papeles al gerente del equipo de baloncesto (por lo menos puedo ver a Taiga).

Al final de las clases me dirigí a las oficinas a recoger los dichosos papeles que debía entregarle a Takeda-sensei. Cuando me dirigía al gimnasio un gato saltó sobre mí y se llevó en su pequeña boca mi coleta ¡maldito felino! y como se esperaba de mí, yo lo perseguí. El gato termino trepado en el árbol en frente del gimnasio. ¿Mi experiencia trepando arboles? casi nula. Pero quería mi coleta. Así que, como buena aventurera que soy, empecé a trepar el árbol.

―quédate ahí gatito. Yo prometo no hacerte daño. ―y como ya había dicho, mi mala suerte es devastadora. Mi pie piso en falso una maldita rama haciéndome caer desde lo alto del árbol. Solo escuche pasos que se acercaban a mí. Después todo se volvió negro.

Después, me sentía como si estuviera flotando en el jodido espacio. Podía escuchar voces a lo lejos.

―Sigo creyendo que es mejor llevarla a la enfermería. ―esa voz la recordaba de esta mañana. Si, el tipo de cabello negro.

―Tienes razón. Ya va media hora y no reacciona. ―otra voz aun no identificada. Luego sentí una presencia sobre mí. Pero aún estaba demasiado cansada para abrir mis parpados.

―Oi. Reacciona tarada. ―ante la voz mis ojos se abrieron en un instante, solo para ver a Taiga invadiendo un poco mi espacio personal. Eso fue muy incómodo. Me levante de golpe pero mi frente chocó contra la suya y sentí una punzada de dolor. ―¿¡Eres estúpida!? ¡No te levantes así! ―gritó frotándose la frente.

―Bueno, ¿¡Cómo quieres que reaccione al ver tu cara cerca de la mía!? ―yo le devolví el grito haciendo la misma acción que él.

―¿Ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Cómo es que te caíste? ―miré hacia mi lado para ver una persona con cabello y ojos color azul celeste y rostro de póker. Bueno, yo no me habría dado cuenta que estaba allí si no hubiera hablado. Un escalofrió corrió por mi columna.

―¡Ahhhhhh! ―grité, pero esta vez de horror. Mi cuerpo al segundo estaba pegado al cuerpo de Taiga. Literalmente, subida encima de él.

―¡O-oye! ―él dijo sorprendido por mi atrevimiento. Intentó zafarse de mi agarre sin ser demasiado brusco. Allí noté un pequeño detalle (que no me hubiera importado si estuviéramos en otra situación) ¡El tipo estaba sin camisa! es más, ¡TODOS ESTABAN SIN CAMISA! sentí que mi rostro se puso rojo por la vergüenza así que me bajé y con un empujón lo quité de mi lado.

―De todas formas. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―habló la única mujer presente aparte de mi persona. Ella se veía tan bonita.

―Bueno… veras…. ―cerré los ojos y empecé a hablar rápido. ―Me castigaron por escuchar música en clase así que al terminar la escuela debía traer estos papeles a Takeda-sensei y mientras lo hacia una gato salto sombre mí y robo mi coleta el muy mal nacido, entonces pensé que no sería difícil subir el árbol y agarrar al gato pero tuve mala suerte como de costumbre y terminé cayéndome e inconsciente. ―me sorprende que haya podido decir todo eso en japonés. Todos me miraron raro. Como si fuera el nuevo bicho raro del circo.

―Lo importante es que estas bien. ―un tipo con gafas dijo. ―Ahora ve a casa y descansa.

―Espera. ¿Y mi mp3? ―Taiga me miro con unos ojos que decían "¿en serio?". ―¿Qué? realmente no puedo vivir sin el. ―le respondí la pregunta no formulada.

―Solo diles que Aida Riko dijo que te lo podían entregar. ―yo asentí.

―Gracias. ―me levanté y di una inclinación. ―Hasta luego. Nos vemos mañana, Taiga, niño fantasma, gente. ―con eso abandoné el gimnasio.

Y ese fue mi loco primer día.

Con amor.

Claire.


	3. ¡nuevos amigos! chico fantasma

**Disclaimer: No** poseo nada, solo el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¡Nuevos amigos! chico fantasma.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Debo decirte que en verdad extraño mucho mi ciudad natal. Aquí no te dejan andar por ahí hasta altas horas de la noche (joder, te tratan como si fueras un crio) pero supongo que por lo demás, ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Mi casa no es muy grande, pero es lo suficientemente acogedora para que pueda llamarla "hogar". Ahora bien, la bruja de Kaede le dijo a mi hermano que había sido castigada por escuchar música en clase (no tengo ni puta idea de cómo se enteró) y Drake, como hermano mayor responsable, me quito mi mp3. En pocas palabras, ¡arrebato mi vida! porque sí, soy adicta a tener los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen. (Auriculares puestos es igual a ¡NO ME JODAN!) Pero a él parece valerle tres hectáreas de madres lo que yo diga por lo que ahora soy un alma en pena.

Un alma en pena que camina por los pasillos de la escuela sin ser sumergida en su mundo de fantasías.

Allí vi a Taiga. Quien estaba hablando con el sempai de lentes del otro día en el gimnasio.

―Hola Taiga. Buenos días sempai. ―ambos me miraron y devolvieron el saludo.

―Como te decía. Aun eres un miembro en prueba. Todavía no eres un miembro oficial. ―Taiga miraba al sempai como si le hubieran tirado agua fría en el rostro. Después alguien vino en busca del de lentes. ―Entonces, nos vemos luego chicos.

―¿Por qué traes esa cara tan horrible? ―ahora el balde de agua fría era para mí.

―Me quitaron mi mp3. ―dije después de un largo suspiro. Después él comenzó a caminar. ―A dónde vas? ―yo le seguí. No quería estar sola, y no tenía ni idea en donde estaban Susuka y Anuka.

―Al segundo piso para hablar con la entrenadora. ―fue su seca respuesta.

Después de subir las escaleras, el muy mal nacido se echó a correr.

―¡O-oye! ―yo como la genial amiga que soy, fui detrás de él (pese a mi pésimo estado físico). Cuando llegamos en frente de Riko-sempai, el prácticamente gritó.

―¡Entrenadora! ―ella le escupió en la cara la leche que estaba bebiendo (si no fuera porque estaba jadeando, me meo de la risa) ―Entrenadora, hágame un miembro oficial del equipo.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy? ¿Tú también? ―en realidad yo era ajena a la conversación porque no tenía ni idea de que hablaban. ―¿Qué tan impacientes son ustedes? bueno, ambos tienen potencial y tenemos espacio en las bancas así que estaremos felices de tenerlos. ―como dije. No tengo ni puta idea del tema.

―Bien. Ahora puedo jugar en un partido ¿verdad? ―Taiga se veía emocionado.

―Solo aceptare tu solicitud el lunes a las 8:40 am en la azotea. ―¿Qué clase de entrenadora era esta chica? ―Tú eres la chica que se cayó del árbol. ―ella apuntó hacia mí. En realidad no quería ser recordada como la retrasada del árbol. Eso no suena lindo. ―¿vienes con él? no me digas que… ―sus ojos se abrieron al instante. ―¡Son novios! ―mi mandíbula junto con la de Taiga cayeron al suelo.

―¡CLARO QUE NO! ―dijimos ambos al unísono. Osea. ¿¡En verdad!? Es más fácil tener un jaguar de mascota.

―Es solo una broma. Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Aida Riko. La entrenadora del club de baloncesto. ―ella estiró su mano hacia mí. ―Tienes un aspecto un tanto….peculiar.

Yo tomé su mano. ―Ritsuka. En Estados Unidos es normal. ―le di mi mejor sonrisa falsa. Créeme, lo intenté. –Bueno. Debo irme. Espero verte pronto. ―yo volteé a mirar en donde se supone estaba Taiga y…. ¡sorpresa! no había nadie. El bastardo se fue y me dejó. No pude evitar sentirme traicionada. ¡Juro que lo moleré a golpes!

―Kagami-kun también es peculiar. ¿No es así?

―Si. No te imaginas cuánto. ―podía notar que de mi emanaba un aura oscura y asesina. ¡Kagami Taiga era un bastardo idiota!

De todas formas.

¡El fin de semana pasó volando! Pero no, aun no tengo de vuelta mi mp3, por lo que debo escuchar a mis hermanos pelear todo el puto día; parecen como abejas. Además, pelean por cualquier estupidez.

Ahora estábamos limpiando el local que pronto se convertirá en un café (porque James debe ponerse a hacer algo por su lamentable existencia) y encontré un libro. "Hush Hush" era su nombre. Se veía interesante por lo que lo lleve a mi habitación y comencé a leerlo comiendo Oreo (mis galletas preferidas en todo el mundo) y… ¿adivina qué? lo termine esa misma noche y créeme, ahora quiero un novio como Patch. Alguien que me quiera como Patch quiere a Nora. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

En momentos como ese pienso…

Querida escuela. ¿Dónde se supone que esta el chico sexy que tropieza conmigo, me tira los libros y vivimos una hermosa historia de amor? uno sola palabra….

BASURA.

Estaba deprimida y segura de que con tanta Oreo que comí, ¡subiré de peso! entonces. Supuestamente todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar. Si subo de peso, estaré esperando tu ley Newton.

Y estaba harta.

Chase me presume su increíble secundaria (Teiko creo que era su nombre) y Matt simplemente el hecho de que como todavía va en primaria, no estudia en la tarde (malditos mocosos) Lo único bueno que puede hacer este fin de semana fue hablar con Hiyori, que como ya sabes, es mi mejor amiga en el mundo mundial.

Y entonces lunes llegó de nuevo.

Tengo que pasar el formulario (con mis datos y todo eso) tendré que cambiar el nombre y la foto (gracias a Dios soy extranjera y me dieron tiempo para entregar el papel) como me acerque a las oficinas de registro llamé. La secretaria me atendió y no preguntó nada. Solo se llevó el documento y lo guardó en el archivo de estudiantes. Debería haber más personas como ella en el mundo.

La asamblea de la mañana comenzaría en media hora. Lo que es tiempo suficiente para una siesta (me levante temprano a traer el jodido papel) y, ¿en dónde se hacen las mejores siestas? en la A-Z-O-T-E-A.

Cuando llegué allí solo dejé caer mis cosas y en un instante me quedé dormida. No es mi culpa. Me había trasnochado leyendo un libro. Y recordarlo solo hace que mi depresión vuelva. Minutos más tarde pude sentir unos pasos. No le di importancia. Al fin y al cabo, la azotea no era solo mía.

Fue lo siguiente que escuché que me despertó de golpe.

―¡CLASE 1-B. NÚMERO 5. KAGAMI TAIGA. VENCERÉ A LA GENERACION DE MILAGROS Y ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL JUGADOR NÚMERO UNO EN JAPÓN!

―¿¡Qué carajo están haciendo!? ―de verdad que estos tipos estaban locos. ¡Y me refiero a desquiciados!

―Ah, hola Ritsuka. ―Riko-sempai me saludó y luego se dirigió de nuevo al equipo. ―¿Quién sigue? ―había un cierto brillo en sus ojos. ―Si no se apresuran, los maestros vendrán.

¡Sí! se supone que eso deben hacer.

―Disculpa. ¿Podría decir que quiero una novia? ―era un joven con apariencia tierna.

―No. ¿Qué más tienes? ―qué manera tan sutil de rechazar.

―Yo. Yo tengo algo. ―era otro muchacho (medio calvo). ―CLASE 1-A. KAWAHARA KOICHI…

Mientras el calvo hablaba (es de cariño, lo juro) le di un codazo a Taiga. ―Esto está bien? ―él me miró con una mueca y luego asintió.

―Si la entrenadora dice que sí, entonces sí. ―whoa. De verdad me encantan los argumentos de Taiga.

Kamahara (no recuerdo bien su nombre) se estaba tardando mucho por lo que Riko-sempai le dio una patada. El calvo estaba fuera de combate.

―Siguiente. ―su cara daba terror. Ya vez porque la llamo "sempai".

―Pero yo quiero una novia.

―Te dije que no.

Otro chico fue adelante. ―CLASE 1-D. FUKUDA HIROSHI. ME GUSTA AYUDAR A OTROS, ASÍ QUE CUANDO ESCUCHÉ A UN SEMPAI PIDIENDO AYUDA INMEDIATAMENTE OFRECI MI ASISTENCIA. ―valla tipo tan torpe. No creo que haya entendido la broma de Izuki-sempai.

Luego pasó el que está desesperado (quiere una novia con mucha urgencia) ―CLASE 1-D. FURIHATA KOKI. LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA DIJO QUE SALDRÍA CONMIGO SI ME HAGO EL MEJOR EN ALGO. ME UNÍ AL EQUIPO PARA CONVERTIRME EN EL NUMERO UNO." ¿¡En serio!? ¿Qué clase de perra sin corazón te dice eso?

―Disculpa. ―y allí estaba el niño fantasma. ―No soy bueno para hablar fuerte. ¿Puedo usar esto?

¿De dónde coño sacó el megáfono? aparte de fantasma, ¿también es mago?

Antes de que pudiera hablar llegó el maestro. Serán castigados por rebeldes y…. o no. No. No. No. ¡Yo también estaba ahí por lo que soy cómplice!

―Oigan! ¿El club de baloncesto de nuevo?

¿De nuevo? ¿Por lo que esta cosa extraña era una tradición del club? como dije: Locos.

―Rayos. Ya casi terminábamos. ―la entrenadora se veía desilusionada.

Después de eso nos dieron un regaño de horas (si, también terminé siendo reprendida lo cual no es justo porque yo no hice nada).

―Lamento que hayas tenido que tomar tú también el regaño, Ritsuka. ―

yo estaba lista para decirle unas cuantas cosas pero su cara parecía muy angelical. Y por angelical me refiero a demoniaca. No puedo hacer nada, la mujer me da terror. Así que solo suspire y le dije que no se preocupara.

Bueno.

Como era de esperarse, todo el mundo se sorprendió por lo que hizo el equipo de baloncesto. Y no. No he podido hablar con Taiga después de eso ya que no tomó su almuerzo en el aula. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle lo idiota que era y, que por culpa de él (y del resto del equipo), tenía un nuevo castigo. Por supuesto que no es divertido ayudar al anciano asesor del club (sin ofender a Takeda-sensei) ese será mi castigo por estar allí con ellos. ¡Puta suerte!

Me dirigí al gimnasio a hacer cosas que hacen los gerentes y me distraje un poco del aburrimiento viéndolos practicar. En realidad eran muy buenos. Me llevaban años luz de experiencia (no me da vergüenza porque como dije, soy un asco en lo que concierne a cosas físicas). Tuve que esperar a que la dichosa practica acabara para poderme ir. Así que me fui con Taiga.

Pasamos por Maji Burger, un restaurante de comida rápida cercano puesto que él estaba hambriento (y yo también) y realmente no se puede hablar con él mientras tiene hambre, ¿sabes? Su cerebro no funcionaría y haría un corto circuito dejándolo morir.

Está bien. No tanto así pero más o menos.

De todos modos. Hambre no era la mejor manera de describir su apetito. Hiyori siempre me decía que yo comía demasiado. ¡Pero el rompe todo el record! pidió diez hamburguesas, ¡Todas para él! ¿Pueden las personas normales comer si quiera todo eso? no es de extrañar que sea tan alto. Yo por mi parte, me conforme con tres hamburguesas (sigo esperando la dichosa ley de Newton).

―No puedo creer que se enojaran tanto por unos cuantos gritos. ―Taiga acomodó su "comida".

―¡¿Eres un idiota!? ―dije.

―Los maestros ya nos dieron una conferencia. A ti también si no lo recuerdas. ―él empezó a comer su hamburguesa.

―De cualquier forma... ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―ya sabes, persona curiosa.

―Fue un requisito que la entrenadora nos puso para ser un miembro oficial del club. Era eso, o confesarte desnudo delante de la chica que te gusta.

―Oh. Eso es un poco extremo para el baloncesto. ―dije, tomando una de mis papas fritas.

―Yo ni empecé y también me regañaron. ―una voz suave y baja dijo de repente.

Giré a mi lado para encontrar el tipo de cabello azul sentado allí. Él estaba bebiendo un batido de vainilla. Me atraganté con la papa frita que había ingerido. Se quedó atrapada dentro de mi esófago y se me hizo imposible respirar y… oh Dios mío ¡No podía respirar! Taiga debido al choque, escupió el refresco de su boca sobre mis patatas fritas.

Yo podría haber objetado y dicho que eso era realmente asqueroso Y hacerlo pagar una porción nueva pero… duh… ¡estaba muy ocupada muriendo!

―Y eso se ha convertido en un problema. ―el muchacho continúo.

¡Mierda! ¡No puedo respirar! juro que empecé a ver pasar mi vida ante mis ojos.

―Eso es cierto... ―Taiga de repente estuvo de acuerdo con él. Ambos parecían ser ajenos a lo que me estaba pasando. Así que golpeé la mesa. Quiero decir… ¡estoy muriendo por el amor a Dios!

―¡Ritsuka! ―Taiga gritó al ver mi situación.

De inmediato se puso de pie y me dio un muy buen golpe justo debajo de mi esternón con el puño. Si no muero por asfixia, voy morir por lo que acaba de hacer este estúpido. ¡Jesús! el tipo es ridículamente fuerte. Creo que acaba de romper un hueso allí. La patata frita Salió volando de mi boca y aterrizo en las otras papas húmedas (asqueroso, lo sé). Cuando me recuperé de una cercana muerte, estaba mirando al chico que estaba ahora en frente mío. Me senté junto a Taiga para mirar mejor al villano que casi causa mi muerte. Sé que es grosero pero él casi me mata ¡Apareciendo de la nada!

―¿Quién diablos eres tú? ―bien, fui más ruda de lo que pretendía.

―Hola. Encantado de poder hablar finalmente contigo, Ritsuka-san. ―o sea, dijo ¿encantado? ahora me sentía culpable por hablarle mal.

―Uhmm. Si yo solo te vi una vez cuando me caí del árbol. ―recordé que en ese momento también me dio un pre-infarto y salté encima de Taiga.

―Somos compañeros de clase. Soy Kuroko Tetsuya.

Miré a Taiga en la incredulidad y él asintió, dando razón a que de hecho si somos compañeros. Mi cara se puso roja (estoy segura).

―Lo siento. Yo no sabía. ―o más bien no me acordaba.

―Está bien. En realidad eso me pasa mucho. ―dijo muy serio.

―Kuroko tiene una presencia muy baja. ―Taiga explicó.

Bueno. Obviamente.

―Entonces, ¿Cuándo te sentaste con nosotros? ―pregunté.

―Yo estaba aquí primero. ―dijo suavemente.

―¿Así que he estado sentada a tu lado desde el principio?

―Si.

Empecé a tener la piel de gallina. Yo estaba muy asustada por culpa de esta persona espelúznate (aunque era muy lindo). Casi me desmayo.

―De todos modos, no nos dejaran volver a la azotea. ¿Qué haré si no puedo ingresar al club de baloncesto? ―el chico dijo con tristeza.

―No hay manera de que eso suceda. ―Taiga le estaba dando ánimos (que tierno). ―Por cierto. ¿Por qué no fuiste a una escuela famosa como los otros cinco tipos de la generación de milagros? eras lo bastante bueno para ser conocido como el sexto miembro fantasma. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que juegas baloncesto?

Aunque Taiga le estaba preguntando al parecer algo serio, no puede dejar de ser curiosa sobre el tema y preguntar acerca de la generación de milagros (kiseki no sedai) y, ¿cómo que este chico era el sexto miembro fantasma? no sabía de qué hablaban.

Después de que él explicó que la generación de milagros fue el equipo de baloncesto más fuerte en la historia de los equipos de baloncesto de la secundaria en Japón (resultó ser la secundaria a la que asiste Chase. Teiko o algo así) y después de que Taiga explicara que el pequeño individuo era uno de ellos, yo pregunte:

―Ehhh… ¿Por qué elegiste Seirin?

―¡Eso es lo que yo pregunté! ―Taiga gritó.

Mantuve la boca en silencio mientras él explicaba su razón absteniéndome de decir cualquier comentario innecesario. Y concluí que Taiga y este chico se toman el baloncesto muy enserio. Incluso pudo persuadir a Taiga de ser el equipo número uno en Japón y que él será su apoyo (en realidad dijo sombra. ¿WTF?).

―¿Te importa si te llamo Tetsu? Koruko es un nombre muy largo.

―Puedes llamarme cómo quieras. No me importa. Y es Kuroko no Koruko. ―dijo con su cara de póker.

―Genial, Tetsu. Solo te pido que no hagas que la cabeza de Taiga sea más grande.

―Aja, ¿y es que mi cabeza es muy grande? ―Taiga dijo con los ojos tenues. Su (súper) mano agarró mi cabeza como una pelota de baloncesto. Y demasiado fuerte. A pesar de esto, sin embargo, me sorprende que pueda agarrar mi cabeza con tan solo una mano.

―Solo para recordar. Soy una chica. Tienes que tratarme un poco mejor. ―el soltó mi cabeza.

Luego de hablar sobre baloncesto un poco más, nos fuimos a casa, dando por terminado ese día.

Esta mañana la escuela estaba en una gran conmoción, porque en los terrenos había una escritura extremadamente grande.

"SEREMOS LOS MEJORES EN JAPÓN"

Supe al instante que se trataba de Tetsu. Ese idiota.

Durante todas las clases yo traté de notar la presencia de Tetsu fallando miserablemente. Él solo aparece en su asiento en la parte trasera cada vez que quiere o cada vez que lo llamo.

Él es extremadamente bueno con eso de la presencia imperceptible. Incluso le pregunté a nuestros compañeros sobre Kuroko Tetsuya y resulta que nadie sabe de su existencia ¡enserio! Los maestros, Taiga, yo y ahora Anuka y Susuka son los únicos que saben de él.

A la hora del almuerzo presenté a Tetsu ante Susuka y Anuka. Las repetidas casi gritaron cuando él apareció.

―¡Whoa! eso fue increíble. ―dijo Susuka. Las tres lo miramos como si fuera una joya preciada.

―¿Ven? Se los dije. Él es impresionante. ―estaba orgullosa de tener un amigo como él.

―Puedes hacer eso de nuevo? ―Anuka solicitó.

―Uhm. No estoy seguro. ―Tetsu dijo con timidez.

―¿Y si nos damos la vuelta y contamos hasta cinco? ―Susuka propuso.

―Si, sí. Eso es una gran idea. ―dije.

Nosotras tres nos dimos la vuelta y contamos hasta cinco. Cuando nos volvimos, Tetsu había desaparecido. Todas hicimos un sonido de "ohh".

―Tetsu, muéstrate. ―pedí.

Y entonces apareció. ¿Sabes que si lo llevo a fiestas infantiles podré salir de pobre? Justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo, una (súper) mano tomó mi cabeza de nuevo.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, Ritsuka. ―Taiga me miró con sus ojos tenues.

Yo reí con nerviosismo. Busqué a Susuka y Anuka pero ellas se esfumaron por arte de magia (traidoras).

―Estamos…divirtiéndonos con Tetsu... ―dije.

―¡Se están burlando de él! ―

Di un grito ahogado. ―¡Él es mi amigo! ¿Cómo carajo me voy a burlar de él? ―yo en realidad admiro la capacidad que tiene Taiga de hacerme enojar.

―No. Está bien. Yo me estaba divirtiendo. Y no deberías estar haciéndole eso a una chica. ―Tetsu vino a mi rescate. ¿No es eso lindo?

―Tú no tienes que defenderla. ―Taiga me soltó.

―Pero yo no lo hago. ―Tetsu defendió.

―¿¡Ves!? ―dije sacándole la lengua a Taiga. El en un instante me estaba alzando del suelo para hacerme quien sabe que atrocidad. ―¡Suéltame animal! ―le di una patada en el estómago, lo cual me dejó libre.

Mientras Taiga se quejaba, agarré de los hombros a Tetsu para mirarnos a los ojos. ―Tetsu. Si alguna vez Taiga te intimida, solo dime.

―¿Me ayudaras? ―Tetsu preguntó expectante.

―Claro. Le daré una patada que lo dejara sin crías. ―pude ver el rostro pálido de ambos.

―De acuerdo. ―yo le sonreí.

―Tetsu, ¡entiende que algún día podrías convertirte en un gran ninja! si tienes habilidades natas. ―lo dije con tal convicción que los ojos de Tetsu brillaron por un momento (o estaba aún mareada por la fuerza aplicada en mi cabeza).

Y bueno.

Así terminó. Hice otro amigo increíble que voy a atesorar por el resto de mi existencia. Tetsu realmente me sorprende. ¡Decidí sentir su presencia a partir de ahora!

Es un personaje tal, que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como él. Creo que los llaman kuudere (consulta en Mr. google para más información).

Por otro lado.

¡VOY A MATAR A TAIGA! su agarre solo me causó marcas y una migraña devastadora. ¡Maldito bastardo!

Con amor.

Claire.


	4. ¡accidente! morena y rubio

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes. Solo mi OC.

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¡accidente! morena y rubio.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

¡Estoy muy feliz! y me refiero a la felicidad en su mejor forma.

Por una parte mi hermano se apiadó de mi sufrir y de mi vida sin sentido (que era ya muy dolorosa) y me entregó mi mp3. Sentí que mi alma volvió al cuerpo. No estoy mintiendo. Escuché mis canciones favoritas mil veces. Y por otro lado, puede hablar con Hiyori. Y esta vez por cámara (recuerda que me compraron el computador para hacer estas cartas) y pues como de costumbre ella me regañó porque aún no arreglo mi cabello (se me hace más fácil atarlo) y todavía tengo esta apariencia rebelde.

Pero como no todo es dulce, y eso es muy aplicable a mi vida, ¿adivina qué? estoy castigada (como de costumbre). Esta vez fue por quedarme dormida en clase. ¡A Tetsu no le dicen nada! (bueno igual nadie lo nota).

Ahora estoy limpiando la suciedad de los demás. ¿Por qué los hombres son tan asquerosos a la hora de ir al baño? ¿Qué no tienen puntería? ¿Sufren de párkinson o algo? lo cierto es que ahora mi cabello huele a orina. Ya que me caí por el suelo resbaloso (de orina) y patiné como si fuera una pista de hielo.

Me dirigí a poner los utensilios de limpieza en su lugar, cuando vi a Riko-sempai caminando…corrección…ella estaba dando saltitos por alguna extraña razón.

―Riko-sempai. ¿Le sucede algo? ―yo soy una persona muy formal si esta ella cerca.

―No. No es nada Ritsuka. ―ella comenzó a olerme. ―¿Qué es lo que huela a orina? ―se acercó más a mí. ―¿Por qué hueles a eso?

Yo suspiré. ―Me caí.

―Eso es tan raro en ti. Ven. Puedes ducharte en el gimnasio y quitar ese hedor. ―ella señaló para que la siguiera.

―De todas formas, ¿Por qué estabas dando saltitos?

―Ah, Eso es porque estoy muy emocionada. ―ella respondió con una cara alegre.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio los chicos estaban practicando. Yo inmediatamente traté de encontrar a Tetsu (aún no se me da muy bien) pero lo único que puede ver fue a Taiga.

―Ritsuka-san. ―volvió mi piel de gallina.

―¡Te-Tetsu! ¡Deja de hacerme eso! ―dije asustada.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―miré a Taiga que estaba detrás de mí arrugando la nariz. ―Apestas. ―Rodé los ojos.

―¿Cómo estas Tetsu? ―ignoré a Taiga y su manera de ser (simplemente me estresa).

―Muy bien, Ritsuka-san. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―¿Por qué no todos son como él? omitiendo el hecho de que prácticamente es invisible, claro está.

―Oi. No me ignores. ―una (Súper) mano tomó mi cabeza. Esto se le está haciendo una mala costumbre.

―¡Suéltame! vine porque Riko-sempai me ofreció tomar una ducha ya que estoy empapada de orina. ―Taiga inmediatamente me soltó.

―Eso es asqueroso. ―dijo con cara de desagrado.

―Bueno. No estaría así si ustedes, hombres, supieran donde apuntar a su "amiguito".

―En realidad, no estarías así si no te hubieras dormido en clase. ―Tetsu señalo.

―Si pusieras atención no te caerías, torpe. ―yo miré a Taiga con ganas de matarlo.

―Kagami-kun tiene razón en parte. ―miré a Tetsu indignada.

―Bueno. Si fueran más aseados no me hubiera empapado. ―defendí.

―Eso también es válido.

―¿¡DE QUE LADO ESTÁS TETSU/KUROKO!? ―Taiga y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

―De ninguno. ―fue su simple respuesta.

―¡Oigan! ¡Vuelvan a la práctica! ―se escuchó un grito.

―Nos vemos más tarde, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu se fue seguido de Taiga.

―Dúchate. De verdad lo necesitas. ―lo hubiera estrangulado si no fuera tan lejos.

Me dirigí a las duchas. Todo era muy limpio a pesar de que las usaban los miembros del club. Tomé un baño rápido. Salí y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y…

¡Se me olvido traer una muda de ropa! quiero decir…

¡Estaba desnuda en un gimnasio!

¿Mis alternativas? volver a ponerme el apestoso uniforme (obviamente no era una opción) o salir envuelta en la toalla y rogar para que la primera persona que me encontrara fuera Riko-sempai o incluso Tetsu.

Con todo el valor que pude acumular, me aventuré a la cancha.

Antes de salir me topé con algo, o más bien, con alguien… y no, no era Riko-sempai ni Tetsu… era Taiga. ¡TAIGA! por un lado yo estaba muy feliz de que fuera una amigo mío quien me encontrara. Pero el otro estaba muy consciente de que él era un hombre (imagínate lo horrorizada que estaba) y yo solo tenía esa pequeña tela que cubría mi cuerpo (no tengo las curvas del siglo, ¡pero igual!).

Al parecer Taiga tardó un momento para que su cerebro captara lo que estaba pasando. Y bueno, se puso rojo.

―¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ―él dijo exaltado.

―Emm…buscar ropa. Necesito ropa Taiga. La mía está llena de orina y apesta. ―expresé mi situación sin perder la calma.

―¿¡Por qué no pensante en ello antes de meterte a la ducha!? ―créeme que lo último que necesitaba era un regaño.

―¿Me vas a ayudar o a sermonear? ―él me miro por un momento y luego dijo:

―Mi ropa no te queda.

Bueno. ¡Lógico!

―Dame una camiseta y ropa interior. ―me miró como si estuviera loca.

―¿¡Mi ropa interior!?

―Si.

―¡No!

―Tengo cuatro hermanos. Uso ropa interior de hombre a veces. ―él lo meditó pero aun así se negó.

―Olvídalo, eso es raro.

―¡No es raro cuando estas desnudo en medio de un gimnasio! ―lo agarré del brazo y empecé a sacudirlo. ―Tienes que ayudarme. Imagina que soy una damisela en apuros o yo que sé. ¡Dame tu maldita ropa! ―él retiró su brazo bruscamente arrancando lo único que tapaba mi cuerpo.

Si.

Estaba completamente desnuda.

Frente a Taiga.

En medio del puto gimnasio.

Si escuchas ese sonido, es mi dignidad rompiéndose (pon efectos dramáticos aquí).

Él abrió mucho los ojos debido al shock y su rostro podía hacer competencia con su cabello. Su mirada escaneó mi cuerpo de arriba abajo (probablemente a causa de las hormonas adolescentes).

―¡N-NO ME MIRES! ―cubrí lo más posible con mis manos.

―¡Estas tatuada! ―en verdad Taiga es un imbécil.

―Kagami-kun. La entrenadora pregunta por qué te tarda… ―en ese momento, entró Tetsu (mi mala suerte es horrible).

Ahora. Si escuchas ese sonido. Es mi dignidad doblemente rota.

―¡Ahhhh! ―me escondí detrás de Taiga.

―Ritsuka-san. Yo no vi nada. Y no preguntaré que estaban haciendo ―Tetsu aseguró.

Al final terminé usando una camiseta de Tetsu (ya que se ajustaba mejor a mi cuerpo) y la ropa interior de Taiga (que en mi parecían unos pantalones) y prometí lavarlos y entregarlos limpios.

Ellos estaban hablando algo sobre un partido de práctica contra la preparatoria Kaijo. No estaba prestando mucha atención (demasiado ocupada peinando mi rebelde cabello).

Mientras todos decían lo difícil que sería jugar contra uno de ellos (que va, no deben ser la gran cosa) yo miré a Taiga que estaba sonriendo. Aparentemente emocionado por poder enfrentarse contra alguien fuerte. Y Tetsu, Bueno Tetsu seguía con su cara de póker por lo que es difícil saber.

Fue entonces cuando mi atención se centró en la entrada del gimnasio; había una gran conmoción. Miles de niñas del instituto agrupadas en un lugar como si hubiera una promoción o algo así. Todo el equipo estaba desconcertado por lo que pude concluir que las chicas no van a verlos (pobrecillos). Con mi gran mirada pude ver un tipo alto y rubio que estaba dando autógrafos a las chicas (una celebridad por lo visto). A su lado, estaba una chica alta (más que yo) y de cabello negro. Parecía molesta.

―Es bueno verte de nuevo. ―Tetsu saludó con su cara de siempre.

―Me alegra verte. ―el rubio contestó.

―Oi. Kise. Si te vas a tardar te dejaré solo. ―la chica a su lado amenazó.

―Pero Natsumicchi prometió acompañarme. ―dijo con un puchero.

―¡Yo no prometí nada! ¡Yukio me obligó!

―¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ―el capitán preguntó impresionado. Yo estaba en la banca por lo que no pude ver bien su apariencia.

―Cuando escuché que nuestro próximo oponente sería Seirin, recordé que kurokocchi estaba aquí. Así que pensé en venir y saludar. Éramos mejores amigos en la secundaria.

―No más especial que los otros.

―Eres malo. ―dijo el rubio llorando (es un niñato).

Él estaba diciendo que era el peor de los cinco jugadores esos y que por eso lo molestaban a él y a "kurokocchi". Valla fenómeno. Tetsu afirmó que eso nunca le pasó a él y reacción de nuevo como un niño. La chica solo suspiró y se alejó.

Yo estaba aburrida por lo que me fui del gimnasio. Igual, allá no me necesitaban. Vi a la chica que acompañaba al rubio y pues como yo soy muy amistosa, le hable. Bien, no soy amistosa pero ¡de todos modos!

―Entonces. ¿Tú tampoco entiendes a los tipos del baloncesto? ―ella me miró como si fuera una loca (no la puedo culpar, ¡estaba vistiendo ropa ajena por Dios!).

Ahora si podía repararla bien. Tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos (que miedo) alta y blanca. De contextura delgada. Un poco plana en la delantera (no es mi culpa fijarme en eso, bien. Llámalo competencia femenina) y con el ceño fruncido.

―No. No los entiendo. Y tampoco entiendo que haces vestida con cosas de hombre. ―su voz era autoritaria.

―Jejeje…es una larga historia. ―dije nerviosa. Ella solo rodó los ojos.

―¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? te advierto de una vez que no voy a ser intermediaria por si quieres salir con Kise. ―yo la miré en el horror. ¡No quería eso! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es Kise!

―¡No! es solo que…bueno. Me aburrí allí adentro y pensé en hacerte compañía. ―ella murmuró un "hm" para luego parase e irse. Si. ¡Irse! que grosera. ―¡Que grosera eres! ―estaba enojada porque yo normalmente no le hablo a ningún desconocido (saca a Taiga de la lista) y ella simplemente me ignora.

―Y tú eres irritante y débil. Como todos aquí. ―yo la detuve.

―Cuando Seirin le gane a Kaijo, te tragaras tus palabras. ―ella medio sonrió a mi amenaza.

―Lo estaré esperando entonces, niña.

―Ritsuka. ―ella solo me miró.

―Miura Natsumi. ―fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse.

Yo volví al gimnasio.

No sé muy bien que madres pasó ahí pero Taiga cayó sobre su trasero. El rubio le ofreció a Tetsu que se uniera a él en su escuela pero Tetsu rechazó amablemente su oferta. Quiero decir, ¡Por supuesto! yo no hubiera permitido que se llevara a Tetsu. Taiga se rio quien sabe de qué y todos estaban sonriendo (excepto Tetsu). En realidad no entiendo a los jugadores de baloncesto.

Tiempo después el tipo se fue.

Yo esperé por Tetsu y Taiga quienes se estaban cambiando. Cuando salieron fuimos directo a Maji Burger. Yo aún no tenía un plan para poder ir a ver el partido pues ya que no soy miembro no se me permite pero de alguna manera iba a estar allí. Simplemente no puedes amenazar a una chica y no hacer acto de presencia. Eso no va en el código.

―Así que… ¿cuándo es el partido? ―pregunté comiendo pizza.

―Se llevará a cabo mañana en la mañana en la preparatoria Kaijo. ―Tetsu bebía su batido de vainilla.

―Y… ¿dónde es eso?

―Lejos. ―Taiga respondió.

―Hmn. Yo puedo ver, ¿verdad? o ¿la audiencia está prohibida en los partidos de práctica? ―no sé a dónde me llevará esto.

―No. ―Tetsu negó.

―¡Entonces puedo ir a verlos! ―estaba feliz.

―¿Por qué tanto interés de repente? ―Taiga simplemente debe arruinar mi felicidad.

―¿Por qué no estar interesada en las cosas que hacen mis amigos? ―le devolví la pregunta.

―No te creo. Algo te traes entre manos. ―yo di mi mejor mirada de indignación ante lo dicho.

―Además, tenemos una clase a esa hora mañana. ―Tetsu dijo como si yo no lo supiera.

―Si. Lo sé. Puedo saltar la clase de igual forma. ―tomé un poco de mi batido de fresa.

―No es solo saltar una clase, Ritsuka. Es escaparse de Seirin. ―Taiga lo dijo muy serio.

―Lo hice muchas veces en mi antigua escuela en Estados Unidos. Me merezco premios por eso. ―sé que soy inútil, Pero por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo.

―¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir a vernos? ―Tetsu preguntó. Yo asentí. ―No creo que sea la mejor manera, pero estoy agradecido de tu interés.

―Yo sigo pensando que algo está planeando.

―Tu cállate Taiga.

―Cállame. ―dijo desafiante.

―No creas que no soy capaz de hacerlo. ―también desafié.

―Quiero ver que lo intentes. ―estábamos a punto de comenzar una guerra cuando Tetsu nos paró (Pellizcó a Taiga).

―Compórtense. Ritsuka-san, si puedes ir, será una placer tenerte. ―yo le di mi mirada triunfante a Taiga (en mi mente gané la pelea) el solo rodó los ojos.

Después de eso los tres nos dirigimos a nuestros hogares.

En la mañana yo estaba preparando un escape de película (debo dejar de ver tanta tv) Cuando Susuka y Anuka se acercaron a mí y obviamente yo estaba en el nerviosismo.

―Hola, Ritsuka-chan. ―ambas dijeron con buen ánimo. ―¿Qué planeas? ―odio cuando se ponen de acuerdo para hablar.

―Yo…. ¡NADA! no hago nada de nada. ―si, soy pésima para aparentar. ―Está bien. Voy a ir a ver el juego de los chicos.

Ambas se miraron una a la otra para luego decir:

―¡Nosotras también vamos! ―la verdad compañía extra no me molestaba.

Se podría decir que nuestro escape de seirin fue una misión suicida. ¡De verdad! así tipo los Ángeles de Charlie. Las tres nos trasladamos con sigilo. Subimos paredes al igual que Spiderman y corríamos como Flash. Ese par de idiotas deberían valorar lo que hago por ellos. Bueno. No realmente solo por ellos pero de todas formas.

Kaijo era seis veces más grande que seirin. Debido a la situación de vida o muerte que acabamos de pasar tuve que ir a un baño a hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas (la numero 1) mi vejiga estaba totalmente llena.

Al salir del trono (así le llama Matt) pude ver al tipo rubio de ayer que estaba en la máquina expendedora. Ahora si tenía una vista mejor de él. Era tan alto como Taiga. Piel blanca y cabello rubio. En pocas palabras, el tipo gritaba perfección donde sea que lo mirases. Su mano derecha presionaba algo contra el pecho y estaba hablando con la máquina.

¡HABLANDO CON UNA JODIDA MAQUINA EXPENDEDORA!

Para verificar si el sujeto estaba loco o si yo alucinaba, me acerqué. Ahora podía oír que decía.

―Esta vez yo…yo… ―estaba respirando con dificultad y apartó lo que tenía en su pecho. Al parecer era una imagen. ―Kurokocchi. ―suspiró.

Dios mío. ¿Acababa de suspirar?

¿¡Seriamente!?

¿¡SUSPIRÓ POR UN CHICO!?

Traté de no pensar en lo que ocurrió allí. Y además, ¿Kurokocchi no es el apellido de Tetsu con un "cchi"? mierda. Me topé con un bicho raro apuesto. Di un paso hacia atrás pero tropecé. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Que hice yo para merecer esto!? ¡No fue mi culpa lo que acabo de ver!

―¡Ah! ―dijo sorprendido e inmediatamente se alejó de la máquina. La imagen que tenía en la mano se deslizó, balanceándose como una hoja en otoño cayendo delante de mí. Cogí la imagen. Tenía la intención de regresarla pero bueno, soy curiosa.

Era una imagen de Tetsu y otros tipos a su alrededor (parecían un arcoíris). ¡Una jodida imagen de Tetsu! ¡JESÚS! un silencio muy largo y muy incómodo se produjo entre nosotros.

Literalmente, tuve cara de piedra. Muy cuidadosa puse la foto justo donde había caído. Aún con cara de piedra, me negué a hacer contacto visual e hice mi huida. Yo estaba claramente horrorizada y con cara de piedra me senté con mis amigas.

―¿Qué te pasa? parece que tienes diarrea. ―Anuka comentó.

―Simplemente no preguntes. ―dije mientras me cubría la cara con las manos. La chica grosera también estaba en la cancha hablando con el número 4. Y en la banca de Kaijo estaba el raro ese. Ecos del suspiro volvieron a mi cabeza.

NO.

no sé lo que pasó. Es mejor si lo olvido.

Unos minutos más tarde los jugadores se alinearon para dar inicio al juego. Taiga hizo el primer movimiento clavando la pelota en el aro para la primera cesta y lo rompió. ¡Lo destruyó! mes estremecí recordando el golpe que me había dado cuando casi me ahogué. Aunque no hay hueso rotos (pero si una marca gigante).

―Él solo está mostrando lo bueno que es. ―dijo Susuka.

―Si. Espero que ganemos. ―Anuka estuvo de acuerdo.

Después de que el rubio raro fuera incluido en los titulares (luego de unos cuantos golpes por parte del número 4 también) Kaijo devolvió el favor golpeando la pelota casi con la misma fuerza que lo hizo Taiga. Agitados, Tetsu y Taiga fueron a la defensa de su equipo ganando así otra canasta. Realmente no se de baloncesto. Mi conocimiento primario viene de cuando James era un jugador (el idiota que nació antes de mí) por lo que al menos sé que los dos equipos van uno contra el otro. Pero puedo decir que Taiga es realmente bueno. Es solo que él tiene un caso grave con el control de la ira. Y el bicho raro con buen aspecto, también juega muy bien.

―¿Quién es nuestro entrenador? ―preguntó Susuka.

―Es la chica que está allá. ―yo señale a la banca.

―Whoa. Debe ser increíble. ―dijo Susuka. ―¿Cuál es su nombre?

―Aida Riko. Segundo año. Ella es una de las mejores estudiantes de Seirin.

―Sabes mucho Anuka. ―yo la miré sorprendida.

―Por supuesto. Yo soy una experta en el campo de la investigación. ―ella informó.

―Por lo que te uniste al club del periódico. ―dije pensando el día en que me lo dijo.

Seirin tuvo un tiempo fuera y luego el juego continúo. Minutos más tarde Taiga se estaba riendo por algo que le dijo el rubio. Luego se acercó a Tetsu y lo agarro de la cabeza (siente lo que yo). Y entonces, en lugar de Taiga, Tetsu estaba marcando al raro. Fue un giro total de los acontecimientos, de verdad.

―No sabía que te gustaba el baloncesto. ―comentó Anuka.

―La verdad, no mucho. Pero en Estados Unidos tenía muchos amigos practicantes del deporte. ―que en realidad eran los amigos de James.

―¿Y eran apuestos? ―Susuka interrogó.

―Algunos, sí. ―me encogí de hombros. La verdad es que todos me estresaban ya que me llamaban por el estúpido apodo que me puso James. "nalga" no es algo bonito para nombrar a una chica.

De repente, Tetsu se lesionó.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Eso es sangre? ―pregunté.

―Fue culpa del número 7. ―informó Anuka. ―Fue un accidente. ―completó. Yo me paré. ―Eh… ¿A dónde vas?

―Solo voy a comprobar la lesión de Tetsu. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Me dieron el permiso de entrar para atender la herida de Tetsu (puedo ser convincente a veces) ya que dije que tengo conocimientos de primeros auxilios. Es la verdad. No estaba mintiendo. Tuve que limpiarte a ti muchas heridas antes. Por lo que la sangre no me asusta. Pero eso es otro tema. Allí la chica de pelo negro amargada me entregó el botiquín. Dejé que Tetsu se sentara en el banco para poder limpiar su lesión ensangrentada y vendar su cabeza.

―Gracias, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu dijo en medio del delirio.

―No hay problema. Pero no puedes volver a jugar ¿entiendes? ―Tetsu parecía protestar pero se desmayó poco después.

―Ritsuka. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Taiga vino.

―Ehhh… ¿¡apenas te percataste que estoy aquí!? ¡Ayer dije que vendría! ―mis gritos se escucharon en todo el gimnasio. No me importó.

―¡¿Por qué siempre estas enojada conmigo!? ―Taiga peguntó igualmente gritando. Todos nos miraron raro.

No hice caso a Taiga y le dije a Riko-sempai que obviamente Tetsu no podía jugar.

―Kuroko-kun ya no puede jugar. Tendremos que sacar esto adelante con los miembros que quedan. ―ella empezó a instruir a los demás jugadores. Están en un dilema. Ella le dijo a Taiga que se concentrara en defender.

―Pero… ―Taiga intentó protestar.

―Dije que estará bien, idiota. Escucha a tus superiores de vez en cuando o te mataré. ―dijo el tipo de lentes, dejando a Taiga estupefacto.

Yo no pude evitar reírme de él (me encanta cuando lo regañan) Taiga me miró amenazadoramente.

―Escucha a tus superiores, tarado. O te matará. ―yo repetí.

―Cállate, idiota.

―Cállame. ―sentí su (súper) mano agarrando mi pequeña cabeza. ―¿no tienes un juego que completar? ―me soltó y se fue.

El juego estaba casi al final del tercer trimestre y Seirin en realidad estaba en un apuro. El marcador iba 48-52 a favor de Kaijo. Yo también estaba empezando a preocuparme por el resultado.

―Hay alguna manera de salir de esto, ¿entrenadora? ―un compañero pidió a Riko-sempai.

―Ellos ya no tienen energía después de haber jugado con el ritmo de la primera mitad. Si tan solo tuviéramos a Kuroko-kun. ―a la mención de su nombre, Tetsu se levantó.

―Muy bien. Ya voy. ―él dijo claramente.

―NO. No puedes. ―le respondí.

―Pero sin embargo, la entrenadora dijo que fuera.

―No. No. No. Yo no lo hice, solo se entendió así. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―Si es que puedo cambiar algo entrando ahí, se lo pido por favor. Además…le prometí a Kagami-kun que sería su sombra. ―a él le importa más el mal nacido ese que si mismo ¿¡WTF!?

―No. No puedes. Tú te desmayaste debido a una lesión. ―presioné.

―Pero, Ritsuka-san…

―Eres mi paciente, y no te estoy recomendando jugar.

―Tú no eres un médico. ―agarré su camisa como un delincuente.

―¿¡HA!? ¿Estás diciendo algo, Tetsu?

―Estás haciendo una cara que da miedo, Ritsuka-san.

―Bien. Pero si me doy cuenta que estas en problemas, te sacaré. ―Riko-sempai informó.

Los supuestos de Riko-sempai eran ciertos. Con la presencia de Tetsu en la cancha, el flujo del juego cambió. Y justo antes de que dieran el silbato final, Taiga hizo un alley-oop (así escuché que se llama) dejando el marcador con 100-98.

―Ganamos. ―una inmensa felicidad invadió mi cuerpo. Seirin ganó con la ayuda de Tetsu y Taiga. ¡Mis amigos! ejem. ―¡Ganamos! ―ahora si todos estaban celebrando debido al dulce sabor de la victoria.

Yo volteé a ver a Natsumi. Ella aún estaba en shock igual que su equipo, pero rápidamente se recuperó y al verme sonrió. Me refiero a…. ¡SONRIÓ! debería hacerlo más seguido.

Al final fuimos a celebrar este importante hecho y aún me sorprende lo mucho que Taiga puede comer (yo como bastante, pero él me supera).

Con amor.

Claire.


	5. ¡corre por el sandwich!

**Disclaimer: No** pose nada que no sea mi OC.

Capítulo 4: ¡corre por el sándwich!

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Yo soy un pésimo ser humano. Merezco la muerte. La ley del hielo.

Después del increíble partido de baloncesto que presencié, me fui con el equipo y ¡me olvidé por completo de Susuka y Anuka! debo disculparme con ellas más tarde. Prometeré comprar su almuerzo una semana entera si así logro que no me odien.

En fin.

Cuando Salimos del restaurante nos dimos cuenta que Tetsu no estaba. Quiero decir… ¡se perdió! yo sé que él no es un niño pequeño pero igual, yo me preocupo mucho por su bienestar (si, el saca mi lado maternal.) Todos nos separamos para poder encontrarlo (Riko-sempai dijo que lo lastimaría cuando apareciese) y pues, como es de esperar, me perdí. Yo no conozco muy bien Tokio, no deberían haberme dejado sola. En todo caso es su culpa. Mis pies me llevaron a una cancha de baloncesto (deporte que últimamente me sigue) y escuche una voz que me molesta.

―¿Por qué andas secuestrando a Kuroko? ―era Taiga. Yo corrí al lugar muy emocionada de ver a mi salvación.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que hablemos un poco?

―¡Taiga! ―dije tirándomele encima (emoción del momento).

―¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ―él dijo apartándome.

―Jejeje…me perdí. Es bueno verte de todos modos. ―dije un poco nerviosa. En el momento en que reconocí al rubio, mi mirada se volvió de piedra. Él parecía estar igualmente incómodo.

Escuchamos una disputa entre las personas que ocupaban la cancha.

―¿Quiénes son esos tipos? ―preguntó Taiga. El rubio y yo solo nos dedicamos a mirar. El juego era injusto ya que eran tres contra cinco. Entonces unos de los tipo rudos golpeó al del equipo contrario y allí apareció Tetsu.

Me refiero a…

¿¡QUE COÑO PIENSA HACER!? ¡EL ESTÁ LASTIMADO!

―¿Qué rayos está haciendo? ―Taiga expresó lo que yo no pude.

―¡Kurokocchi!

―Si se mete en una pelea, seguro le darán una paliza. ―dije después de recuperarme de la impresión.

Un tipo lo agarró de la camisa. Ya era momento de que interviniéramos. Y por intervenir me refiero a los dos machos que estaban conmigo (yo no iba a pelear jajá!) Cuando llegamos Taiga agarró a Tetsu de la cabeza y yo del brazo.

―¿Les importa si también jugamos? ―empezó el rubio.

―¿Por qué te metiste en esto, maldito? ―Taiga regañó a Tetsu.

―¡No lo molestes! ―defendí yo. Todos nos miraron como ¿¡WTF!? si bueno, no todos los días te topas con tipos enormes. Yo me dirigí a la banca a esperar que terminaran su asunto de honor. Tetsu es realmente increíble pasándole la pelota a los otros dos. Ellos no dejaron que el equipo contrario tomara posesión del balón. Al final los destruyeron (bien merecido).

―¿Qué estabas pensando? ―dijo Taiga. ―¿Creíste que podrías ganar si se armaba una pelea?

―No. Ellos me habrían dado una golpiza. ―una gran roca cayó sobre mí. Por lo menos era consiente de ese hecho. ―Mira estas armas. ―flexionó el brazo. Yo me tapé la boca para no reír.

―¡Tú no tienes!

―Kurokocchi, puedes ser increíble a veces.

―Pensé que esos tipos eran horribles. Yo solo quería decirlo. ―miró hacia otro lado y…. ¡realmente se veía tan lindo!

―Debiste considerar las consecuencias primero. ―dije yo.

―Se me olvidó.

―¡No nos vengas con eso! ―dijo Taiga.

―Pido perdón.

―Pero Tetsu, hasta tu dijiste que te darían una golpiza, por Dios. ―continué yo.

―Pido perdón.

―Bueno. Yo ya me voy entonces. ―el rubio agarró sus cosas. Luego se volvió hacia mí. ―Jajaja. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Taiga y Tetsu miraron atónitos. Luego una extraña atmosfera nos rodeó. Su hermoso rostro se puso rojo y yo estaba en un colapso mental severo. ¡No puedo evitarlo! la escena se repite una y otra vez en mi mente.

Deberíamos dejar este tema allí. ¿Por mi bien? ¿Por su bien? ¿Por el bien de todos?

―Uhm… pero estábamos a punto de ir a casa. ―dije, señalando a Taiga y a Tetsu.

―No entiendo nada, pero si es importante que hables con él, te esperaremos, Ritsuka-san. ―obviamente Tetsu no entiende las indirectas.

―¿Y por qué debemos esperarla? ¿Qué tiene él que hablar con ella? ―Taiga recibió un pellizco.

―Estaremos allí. Vamos, Kagami-kun.

Ahora éramos solo nosotros dos. Empecé a sudar. Mierda, ¿Qué le digo? haciendo florecer mi valor, me aclaré la garganta para empezar a hablar.

―Tú no tienes que preocuparte de lo que ocurrió. Yo ya lo olvidé. ―aseguré.

―¡Pero lo entendiste completamente mal! ―dijo desesperadamente.

―De dónde vengo, hay una gran cantidad de personas como tú. Por lo que puedo entender. Así que no tienes que preocuparte.

―Como he dicho. ¡Lo entendiste mal!

―Prometo mantener la boca cerrada… ―yo no le hice caso.

―¡Escúchame!

―No voy a decirle a ningún alma…

―Que eres gay/ ¡No soy gay!

Parpadeé. ―¿No eres gay?

―¡No!

Yo era escéptica. Tal vez el pobrecito aún estaba en la etapa de la negación.

―Pero, tu antes…quiero decir…uhm, con la foto de Tetsu, solo…uhm…. ―no era capaz de expresar mis pensamientos. ―Tu suspiraste. No es normal suspirar viendo la foto de un chico.

―Porque él me rechazó como amigo. ―hizo hincapié en la palabra amigo ―¡Eso me dolió! además, él no era el único en la foto.

―¿Y por qué lo llamas Kurokocchi?

―Añado el cchi a los nombres de las personas que admiro o reconozco. ―él explicó. Luego recordé que a Natsumi también le agregaba el "cchi".

―¿Es así? ―todavía no estaba convencida.

De repente se niveló a mi altura (creo que consiguió dolor de espalda) me agarró de los hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca. Me puse nerviosa.

―No soy gay. ¿De acuerdo? ―dijo fuertemente.

―Si, ya entiendo. No eres gay. ―me soltó.

―Ahora. Ya que el mal entendido se aclaró… ―sonrió. ―Deberíamos ser amigos.

―¿Por qué? ―no me mal entiendas, no es por grosera, si no que quería saber la razón por la que quería que sea su amiga.

―Porque eres amiga de kagamicchi y kurokocchi.

―De acuerdo. ―me encogí de hombros. ―Soy Ritsuka.

―Kise Ryota. ―él estaba sonriéndome (magníficamente) así que hice lo mismo. ―es un placer conocerte, Ritsukacchi.

―Si. ―genial. Tengo el "cchi". Estoy tan feliz (nótese el sarcasmo). ―Bien. No quiero que Taiga agarre mi cabeza más fuerte de lo normal así que ya me voy.

―Bien. ―su sonrisa desapareció. ―No soy gay.

―¡Ya entendí!

Cuando nos reunimos con el equipo, Riko-sempai estranguló toda vida posible en Tetsu. El con su mirada nos pedía ayuda a Taiga y a mí, pero de nuevo, le tengo terror a la mujer (lo siento mucho Tetsu).

En fin.

Ese fin de semana me encontré con Susuka y Anuka para pedir disculpas por mi mal comportamiento y tratar de compensar mi descuido. Terminamos en un café cerca de la estación del tren. ¡Esto de seguro me llevará a la quiebra!

―Entonces, ¿Quién te gusta? ―preguntó Anuka.

―¿Quién me gusta? no sé a qué te refieres. ―pregunté.

―¿Kuroko-kun o Kagami-kun? ―explicó Susuka.

Yo las mire boquiabierta.

―Prefiero a los hombres altos y fuertes. ―dijo Susuka dando a entender que ella prefiere a Taiga.

―Oh, pero tener un novio con un talento especial es realmente bueno. ―dijo Anuka. Ella prefería a Tetsu.

Yo me atraganté con la limonada que estaba bebiendo.

―¡A mí no me gusta ninguno! ―dije.

―¿Tú vas a todos lados con ellos y no sientes nada? ―preguntó Anuka.

―Si. No siento nada. ¿Podemos poner fin a la conversación? ―dije incomoda.

Realmente no siento nada por Taiga o por Tetsu que no sea amistad. Quiero decir… si el balón de baloncesto tuviera falda, de seguro ellos se casan con él. No tengo ni idea de por qué Anuka y Susuka abrieron ese tema. Si yo consigo un novio debe ser como Patch (del libro Hush Hush).

De todas formas.

Nunca pensé que Susuka y Anuka tomarían enserio lo que les prometí (esas malditas repetidas). Les dije que podrían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo, así que me esclavizaron.

Literalmente.

Yo cargaba sus cosas a donde sea que íbamos. Hasta tuve que escribir todo al pie de la letra para los repetidos demonios. Quiero decir, ¿las amigas no perdonan y olvidan? Al parecer para ellas, esas son las amigas hipócritas, ya que las verdaderas recuerdan todo. Menuda mierda. ¡Y debo hacer esto durante un mes! mis manos morirían. ¿Y cuál era su escusa? yo las hice escaparse del colegio (ellas se me pegaron) y que yo había conocido a un chico caliente.

Con el recuerdo de Kise Ryota mi cara se volvió de piedra de nuevo.

No puedo creer esto. Es claramente una violación de mis derechos. Y además, No podré escuchar música. Y si te vas a sentar a mi lado en clase mientras no tengo mis auriculares puestos, prepárate para escuchar por lo menos 20 veces al día "tengo sueño", "tengo hambre", "¿Qué hora es?", "me aburro", "quiero irme". Estábamos teniendo la última clase de la mañana (mis manos estaban encalambradas para ese momento) cuando el tarado de Taiga agarró la cabeza del maestro. Todos estábamos muy sorprendidos. Sentí pena por el profesor. Que sus grandes manos te agarren es doloroso. ¿Sabes cuantas veces al día me lo hace a mí? Bien eso sonó extraño.

―¿Cómo te atreves a dormir tan desvergonzadamente en mi clase? ve a la oficina de maestros al terminar. ―el maestro regañó.

De hecho si estaba durmiendo, incluso Tetsu (todavía) esa es una de las ventajas de ser invisible. Taiga, que tiene problemas para manejar la ira, parecía molesto. ¡Pero fue su culpa!

Y entonces, por fin la hora del almuerzo llegó y las dos chicas-demonio se acercaron a mí con su cara de horror.

―¿Que escribir para ustedes no es suficiente? ―yo rogué para que se apiadaran de mi alma.

―Este es un pedido especial, sin embargo. ―ambas dijeron al unísono.

―Y bien. ¿Qué es? ―exigí.

―Los días 27 de cada mes la cafetería vende una limitada cantidad de sándwiches muy especiales. ―dijo Anuka.

―Supuestamente, comer este fantástico producto te traerá gran éxito en el amor, club o cualquier otra cosa. ―Terminó Susuka.

―Por lo tanto, ustedes quieren que yo compre ese sándwich, ¿cierto? ―ellas asintieron. ―Bien, entonces… ―les tendí la mano para que me dieran dinero pero… ¡nada! ―No me digan que… ―fruncí el ceño.

―Solo cuesta 2.800 yens. ―me rasqué la cabeza.

Oh vamos, ¡soy pobre!

―Bien. ―suspiré en la derrota.

Así que entré a la cafetería. ¿Alguna vez has visto 300? bueno. Toda la jodida preparatoria estaba aquí. TODA. Solo para comprar el súper sándwich legendario. Me sorprende que los estudiantes japoneses se maten entre sí solo para conseguir un bocadillo. Entonces, por el bien de mi mente (porque quien sabe que tortura psicológica prepararían esos demonios si no lo hago) me lancé heroicamente hacia mi muerte (inserta el tema Hangar 18 de Megadeth para la música de fondo) solo para ser arrojada en ese mismo instante. Lo intenté de nuevo pero todavía me arrojaron fuera. Examiné el terreno para una posible entrada y aunque no vi ninguna, vi a Taiga, así que lo llamé.

―¡Taiga! ―yo alce mis manos para que pudiera verme pues estaba dentro de la multitud. Cuando el alcanzó mi pequeño cuerpo, lo alzó con facilidad cargándome como a un niño y llevándome fuera.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó depositándome de nuevo en el suelo.

―Vine por el maldito sándwich legendario especial. ―luego me di cuenta de la presencia de Tetsu. ―Oh, hola Tetsu.

―Hola.

Entonces saludé a los otros estudiantes que venían con ellos y me presenté adecuadamente. Los recuerdo de aquel día de los gritos en la azotea. Son Kawahara Koichi, Fukuda Hiroshi y Furihata Koki.

―¿Ustedes también están aquí por el sándwich? ―pregunté.

―Si. Pero vamos a morir si el número de estudiantes sigue aumentando. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Lo sé! casi lo hice. ―Tetsu dio palmaditas en mi cabeza en forma de consuelo.

―De cualquier manera, tenemos que conseguir ese sándwich. ―dijo Taiga.

―Que les parece si Taiga lanza a uno de ustedes para que aterrice en frente de la vendedora. Eso es más fácil, ¿no? ―sugerí. Se miraron entre sí para luego ignorarme. ―¡Estoy hablando enserio!

―Exactamente por eso no te hacemos caso. ―Taiga y Tetsu dijeron a coro.

―Bien. Yo iré primero. Tal vez no soy tan fuerte como Kagami, pero tengo confianza en mi poder. ―dijo Kawahara. Unos nano segundos después, vi su cuerpo tirado. Aww, sabía que esto iba a suceder.

―Ahora que lo veo mejor, esto necesitará más que un poco de poder. ―Fukuda observó. ―El equipo de rugby primero, luego el equipo de futbol americano, sumo y levantamiento de pesas. ―mientras él los enumeraba yo estaba odiando a Susuka y Anuka.

―Suena interesante. ¡Hagámoslo! ―dijo Taiga antes de echarse a correr. Un segundo más tarde, él estaba de vuelta sentado en su trasero. Yo intenté no reírme, pero Taiga me escuchó.

Agarró mi cabeza y me gruñó. Lo sé, orgullo herido, lo merezco. Después decidimos ir e intentarlo de nuevo pero fallamos una y otra vez.

Mientras observaba me di cuenta de que esta es la batalla de la verdadera fuerza. Esta es la batalla de voluntad y determinación. Esta es la batalla por la especie masculina así que…

¿¡Por qué demonios estoy aquí!?

Luego Taiga alzó a Fukuda y lo lazó a volar (ahora mi idea no sonaba tan descabellada) yo imaginé que estábamos en un concierto de rock. Taiga se puso a surfear sobre él. ¡SURFEAR SOBRE UN SER HUMANO! después la ola de gente los sacó fuera.

―Disculpen... ―era la voz de Tetsu. ―Compré uno. ―Tetsu estaba sosteniendo el sándwich.

Silencio.

Taiga lo agarró del cuello y le preguntó como lo había conseguido. Dijo que fue empujado por la multitud hasta que terminó frente a la vendedora. Aunque todo el mundo no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, con una sonrisa en mi cara perfecta me acerqué a Tetsu.

―Tetsu. ¿Dónde está mi Sándwich legendario especial?

―¿Eh? ―él me dijo estúpidamente.

―¿Dónde está mi maldito sándwich legendario especial? ―gruñí a la mención de la palabra maldito.

―¿Eh? ―repitió.

Una vena apareció en mi frente, estaba a punto de estallar. ―Tu podrías haber comprado otro; yo te hubiera pagado cuando regresaras. Sabías que yo quería uno, Tetsu. ―Caminé hacia él. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Yo empujé el dinero hacia él. ―Ve y cómprame uno. Tu puedes guardarte el cambio ¿de acuerdo? ―me sorprende que aun estuviera sonriendo.

Le di la vuelta hacia la multitud y con una patada lo empujé hacia adelante.

―Ritsuka... ―Taiga dijo.

―¿¡Qué!? ―lo miré a él y a los otros muchachos.

―¡No me grites! ―Taiga se arrepintió de gritarme cuando vio mi cara. Los demás miraron a otro lado.

Unos minutos después, Tetsu estaba de vuelta.

―Aquí está tu sándwich, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu me entregó el sándwich. ―Lamento haber olvido que querías uno.

Volví a la normalidad. ―No era tan difícil, ¿verdad?

―Uhm….no. ―respondió.

―¡Verdad! ―sonreí. El seguía con su misma cara de póker pero reconocí el alivio en su rostro.

Más tarde supe que los sempais les pidieron comprar esos sándwiches como un requisito o algo así. Ellos subieron a la azotea y yo volví al aula.

Me sentía muy cansada aunque casi no hice nada (pero lo intenté) le entregué el producto a Susuka y Anuka.

―Hiciste un gran trabajo, Ritsuka. ―felicitó Anuka.

―Agradéceselo a Tetsu. Él lo compro por mí.

―Toma. Tú no has almorzado aún ¿no es cierto? ―Susuka extendió el sándwich hacia mí.

―¿Me lo están dando? ―pregunté.

―Bueno, tú eres la que lo compró. ―Anuka se encogió de hombros.

No es de extrañar que el legendario sándwich causara tanto alboroto. ¡Era delicioso! te lo juro.

Con amor.

Claire.


	6. ¡conviertete en gerente!

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo nada, solo el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¡conviértete en gerente!

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Lo siguiente es todo lo que me pasó durante la semana.

Me acabo de enterar que la "semana de oro" es cuando Japón celebra fiestas, y cuatro días seguidos son para descansar (es mucho tiempo) es algo así como el día de la independencia en Estados Unidos (aquellas épocas). De todos modos. Ayer fue el primer partido oficial del club de baloncesto de Seirin. No pude verlo, debido a las siguientes razones:

Uno: era lunes. Así que obviamente tenia clase. Taiga y Tetsu tienen permiso especial.

Dos: Seirin llamó a Kaede para decirle sobre mi mal comportamiento (me quedo dormida, salto clase, hasta me escapé una vez) por lo que ella le informó de esto a Drake y él me castigo. ¡Hombre! si cuando el competía en boxeo podía ir a verlo, ¿por qué no podía ir a animar a mis amigos? De acuerdo. Cuando el competía yo aún era una cría. Y la peor parte fue cuando se enteró de que yo era la mente maestra del plan (no sé porque aún le sorprende) así que tuve que disculparme con los padres de las repetidas.

De todos modos. Eso fue ya hace tiempo. Le prometí a Drake que no volvería a arrastrar a nadie en mis "aventuras" mientras los otros bastardos de mis hermanos se reían de mi desgracia. ¡No es fácil ser la única chica!

Por lo tanto, echaba de menos los juegos y me sentía muy mal por no poder ir (que en realidad me está gustando el deporte).

―Quieres dejar el mal humor Ritsuka. ―Susuka dijo agitando la mano por encima de mi cabeza como para espantar el aura sombría que me cubría.

―Ese fue su primer partido en las preliminares. ―dije como por enésima vez.

―Si realmente quieres ir a ver los partidos oficialmente, conviértete en su gerente. ―lo que dijo Anuka era la iluminación. Como Buda experimentando la luz blanca que descendía sobre él. Me abrumaba con la felicidad y la esperanza mientras los ángeles en el cielo cantaban a coro.

―¿Realmente puedo ser su gerente? ―quería confirmar lo dicho.

―Ehhh, creo que sí. ―dijo Anuka insegura.

―¿Cómo?

―Ritsuka. Cálmate. ―Susuka puso sus manos como si fuera a pararme. Pero yo estaba muy feliz para pensar la cosa más de una vez.

―Si llego a ser su gerente, ¡entonces puedo ver a Taiga y Tetsu jugar!

Susuka y Anuka me miraron sin poder hacer nada.

―Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces, tienes que decírselo a Takeda-sensei. Él es el asesor del club. ―Susuka informó. Bueno yo ya lo sabía por mis castigos anteriores.

―Sí, sí. El viejo epiléptico con bastón. ―dije.

―Si te oye decir eso, dudo que deje que seas gerente. ―Anuka advirtió en medio de la risa.

Después de clases, fui a las oficinas para hablar con Takeda-sensei. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando me miraban. ¿Cómo era eso posible? los ancianos japoneses eran increíbles.

―Takeda-sensei. ¿Cómo está? soy Ritsuka de la clase 1-B, tal vez me recuerde por los castigos jeje. Uhm… me gustaría preguntarle algo si no le importa.

―Si, si te recuerdo. Hola Ritsuka-san. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

―Takeda-sensei, sé que usted es el asesor del club de baloncesto…

―Si…

―Me gustaría solicitar la posición de gerente. ―Pasaron los segundos. Luego fueron minutos. El suspenso me estaba comiendo viva. ―¿Sensei? ―llamé.

―Pero en realidad no necesitamos uno. ―él amablemente rechazó mi solicitud. Agua fría cayó sobre mi rostro.

―Seguramente necesitan alguien más que ayude. ―intenté razonar.

―Aida-san pude manejar todo por si mima. Lo siento mucho Ritsuka-san.

¿Lo siento? dijo, ¿lo siento? esas son palabras duras. ¡Takeda-sensei me rechazó! Fue mi primera vez experimentando el rechazo.

Impactante.

¡Mi primera vez rechazada fue por un viejo!

―Estoy segura de que a Riko-sempai le va a dar mucho gusto el tener otra mujer en el club. ―intenté persuadirlo.

―Lo pensaré.

Y así pasaron dos días y el anciano no me ha dicho su decisión todavía. Aún estoy esperando. Pero me está molestando como el infierno. ¿Por qué aun no me ha llamado? tal vez se le olvidó debido a su avanzada edad. Eso sería un problema. En momentos así quiero drogarme, inhalar la maldita cocaína y olvidar el estrés (nunca en mi vida lo he hecho. No soy como tu).

Ese viejo. ¿Qué es lo que le toma tanto tiempo?

Taiga y Tetsu me preguntaron si estoy bien. A lo que yo respondí con una mirada vacía:

―Estoy bien. Yo siempre estoy bien. No se preocupen por mí.

―Ritsuka-san, si hay algo que te molesta, puedes decirnos. ―Tetsu puso su mano en mi hombro.

Siempre he pensado que sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto. Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

―Jajaja. ―me reí como una loca. ―¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tus ojos son preciosos?

―¿Preciosos? ―repitió, on los ojos muy abiertos. Pude ver con claridad su retina. Se apartó de mí y cubrió su rostro con su mano. Estaba enrojecido. Eso fue lindo.

Rodé mi cabeza como en el exorcista y vi que Taiga se cierne sobre mí.

―¿Sabías que amo el rojo? por eso tú me encantas, Taiga. ―dije.

―¡Mierda! ¡Ella está claramente fuera de sí misma! ―Taiga me miró en el horror.

―Fue rechazada. ―informó Anuka.

―¿Rechazada por quién? ―ese fue Tetsu.

Todo lo que estoy viendo ahora era el techo blanco del salón. Así que esto es el rechazo. ¡Es un asco! mis nervios auditivos seguían funcionando correctamente por lo que pude escuchar todo.

Taiga: nunca supe que incluso le gustaba alguien. ¿Quién es? ¿Es un sempai?

Susuka: se podría decir que si, jajaja.

Tetsu: ¿Cuándo se confesó?

Anuka: el martes.

Taiga: ¡pero han sido tres días ya!

Susuka: Kagami-kun, que te rechacen equivale a perder un partido de baloncesto.

Taiga: nunca he perdido, todavía.

Anuka: es difícil recuperarse del trauma.

Taiga: de todas formas, su apariencia es un asco.

Tetsu: Kagami-kun. Eso es muy grosero. Ella puede oírte.

Susuka: pero si es la verdad. Solo mírala, Kuroko-kun, esta irreconocible.

Tetsu: Chitanda-san…

Voz no identificada: ¿Esta Ritsuka-san por aquí? Takeda-sensei quiere verla.

Al oír el nombre de Takeda-sensei, inmediatamente mis sentidos volvieron y mi cuerpo recuperó su función motora. El color comenzó a aparecer en mi cara y broté como una flor en primavera (imagínate todo tipo de flores en mi fondo).

―¡Oi! ¿¡Qué diablos es esa reacción!? ―Taiga llamó.

―Es Takeda-sensei. ―Anuka dijo.

―¿El que a ella le gusta es Takeda-sensei? ―Tetsu dijo sorprendido.

―¿Y ella realmente se le confesó? ―Taiga dijo conmocionado.

―¿Ritsuka-san fue rechazada por Takeda-sensei? ―Tetsu repitió.

―¡Ella se le confesó! ―al parecer los imbéciles no lo conseguían.

―¡Oigan! estoy aquí. ―dije.

―Ritsuka, yo no sabía que te gustaban los ancianos. ―Taiga dijo asqueado.

Marqué su estómago con un puño, pero yo recibí el daño. ¡Maldita sea, su abdomen era durísimo!

―Auchhhh. ―lloré sosteniendo mi puño.

―¿Hiciste algo? ―preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

―¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no me gustan los ancianos! ¡Sí, me rechazó pero no fue de ese modo! ―expliqué.

―¿¡Y yo que culpa tengo!? ―Taiga perdió la paciencia.

―¡No digas estupideces! ―yo seguí.

―Empezaron otra vez... ―Tetsu, Susuka y Anuka dijeron con un suspiro.

―¡NOSOTROS NO HEMOS EMPEZADO NADA! ¡NO REPITAS LO QUE YO DIGO! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!

Después de toda la pelea con mi amigo/enemigo, corrí a la sala de profesores.

―Ah, Ritsuka-san. Me alegra que hayas venido. ―aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

―Hola sensei. ―saludé. ―¿ya pensó en ello?

―Si, antes de ser gerente, tienes que hacer algo. ―Espero que no sea nada pervertido. Oh Dios. Contuve la respiración esperando que continuara. ―Quiero que tomes el cuidado de la escuela este fin de semana.

―¿Cuidado de la escuela? ―repetí para que me aclarara.

―Si. No tendremos seguridad para este fin de semana y yo no puedo estar aquí.

―Ehhh, bien. ¿Eso es todo?

―Si. Si lo haces bien entonces puedes ser la gerente del club de baloncesto.

―Usted no me lo preguntó pero, realmente soy muy buena haciendo de vigilante. ―si, aun debo cuidar al mocoso de Matt ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar una escuela? ―Usted puede contar conmigo.

―Es bueno saberlo. ―cuando iba a irme el me llamó. ―Ritsuka-san. Se me olvido decirte que hay ladrones en la zona, por lo que ten mucho cuidado.

Después de las clases le pregunté a Susuka sobre esos "ladrones" y ella dijo que efectivamente han estado robando escuelas y hogares alrededor. ¿Qué mierda pueden robar en una escuela? ¿Pizarras? ¿Tizas? ¿Asientos?

Fui a casa y preparé un poco de ropa y alimentos para mi "aventura" y le dije a Drake que estaría en casa de Susuka y Anuka (si le digo la verdad no me dejaría hacerlo) durante dos días. Al día siguiente todo seguía en su sitio (gracias a Dios) no sé qué haría si entran a robar esta escuela. Probablemente Drake me mataría.

Ya que era sábado, los estudiantes de los clubes comenzaron a llegar. Así que como había tanta gente, decidí tomar una siesta para poder estar despierta toda la noche (no creo que los ladrones roben a plena luz del día). Después de despertar de la siesta fui a hacer ronda por toda la escuela. Y me topé con Taiga y Tetsu en el pasillo. Yo hice mala cara cuando vi a Taiga (aún muy dolida por su comentario).

―Eso es grosero. Espera. ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ―exclamó Taiga.

―¿Has entrado en un club? ―Tetsu supuso.

―No. Yo estoy aquí para vigilar la escuela. ―dije.

―¿Vigilar?

―Si. Takeda-sensei me lo pidió.

―Ritsuka, en serio, debes conseguir una vida. Hay una cantidad de hombres en el mundo. ―Taiga aconsejó (¿ves por qué estoy enfadada? ¿¡Ves!?).

―¡Ya te dije que no es así!

―¿Por qué estas vigilando la escuela? ―Tetsu interrumpió antes de que se formara otra pelea. Debía pensar en una excusa valida, no quería que supieran que quería ser la gerente del club. Que era una sorpresa ¡hombre!

―¡Porque sí! ―me abofeteé mentalmente.

Después de que les dije que acampé anoche y que hoy iba hacer lo mismo, tardé media hora en convencerlos (en realidad solo a Tetsu) de que iba a estar bien.

Ellos tuvieron que volver a limpiar el gimnasio.

A las 7:30 yo estaba comiendo salchichas para mi cena. La única cosa que iluminaba era la lámpara frente a mí y las luces de emergencia. Por suerte no ha pasado nada. Realmente debería ser elogiada por mi valentía. Comí una salchicha y empecé a soplar la bebida caliente, cuando vi un par de ojos azul cielo fijos en mí. Estaba cerca. ¡MUY CERCA! escupí la bebida caliente debido a que me quemé la lengua. Yo estaba prácticamente vomitando todo y Tetsu me miraba señalando lo asqueroso que era. Ahí va mi cena. Saqué mi lengua y la abaniqué con mi mano mientras miré a Tetsu. Él estaba en cuclillas frente a mí y me miraba todo el tiempo. ¡Eso era escalofriante!

―Solo dime si me quieres matar, Tetsu. Que jodido susto me metiste.

―Lo siento mucho, Ritsuka-san. ¿Estás bien? ―con la forma en que me miraba yo no podía enojarme con él.

―Si. Estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Uhm…estaba realmente preocupado. Las niñas no se pueden quedar solas afuera en la noche. ―dijo sinceramente. Mi corazón apretó un poquito.

De acuerdo. Tetsu sabe cómo tratar a una chica.

―¿Ya comiste?

―No. ―saqué una lata de salchichas y se la entregué a Tetsu. Él sonrió un poco. Esta vez mi corazón se sentía cálido. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi (medio) sonreír. Agradecí la lámpara de luz.

Comimos en un incómodo silencio. Unos minutos más tarde, un ruido de rotura de rama nos alertó. Miré hacia todas partes para encontrar a alguien. No pude ver ningún ladrón. Suspiré con alivio. Luego oímos pasos. Se estaban haciendo más nítidos cada segundo. Empecé a tener miedo así que me pegué más a Tetsu. Estaba mirando la oscuridad de mi entorno. De repente, una mano tocó mi cabeza.

―¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ―grité. Mi corazón casi sale de mi cuerpo.

―Que hay. ―era la voz gruesa de Taiga.

―Buenas noches, Kagami-kun.

―Así que realmente estas aquí. ―Taiga me dijo.

Yo parpadeé dos veces. ―¿¡POR QUE CARAJO ME ASUSTASTE!? ¿¡QUERÍAS CAUSARME UN INFARTO!? ―estaba muy enojada pero también muy conmovida. Empecé a tener los ojos llorosos.

―Ay…no llores. ―Taiga dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

―¿Estás aquí también porque te preocupaba? ―él miró hacia otro lado sin responder. ―Gracias a los dos. ―les sonreí.

A las 3:15 am me despertó un sonido. Abrí los ojos para ver solo oscuridad. La luz de la lámpara se extinguió. Luego sonó de nuevo. Parpadeé. Nosotros tres estábamos amontonados; yo en la mitad de ellos. Los chicos dormían tranquilamente pero sus ronquidos (Taiga más que todo) no fue lo que me despertó.

Me levanté.

En la entrada del edificio pude ver una silueta negra forzando la cerradura. Mierda. ¡IBAN A ROBAR LA JODIDA ESCUELA! estaba a punto de correr hacia él pero una (súper) mano me detuvo y me llevó de vuelta tapándome la boca.

―Silencio. ―dijo Tetsu. Yo quité la mano de Taiga de mi boca.

―¡Es un ladrón! ―susurré. ―¡van a robar la escuela! tenemos que detenerlo. No podemos dejar que lo haga. Takeda-sensei me va a matar. ¡Mi hermano me va a matar! ―entré en pánico.

―Está bien, cálmate. ―Taiga ordenó. Yo asentí. Cuando las puertas del edificio se abrieron.

―¡Taiga! ―le dije desesperada.

El me dejó a un lado y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el ladrón. El mal nacido vio a Taiga y se echó a correr dentro del edificio. Taiga corrió tras él. Me levanté para correr tras ellos. Parecía una jodida carrera.

―¡Deténtenlo! ―grité. Entonces se escuchó romperse una ventana.

Taiga es un corredor rápido. Pero el ladrón era más veloz, y yo me quedé atrás (mal estado físico, ya sabes) Entonces vi como el ladrón saltó por la ventana rota y luego Taiga lo siguió. Como la ventana era tan alta y yo era una enana…ejem…Tuve problemas. La parte superior de mi cuerpo quedó atascada en la base de la maldita ventana por lo que no me pude mover.

―Taiga. ¡Ayuda! ―lo llamé.

―¡Vamos a perder al ladrón!

―¡Maldita sea, estoy atascada! ―grité. El corrió hacia mí y me ayudó.

Un sonido de rasgadura se hizo presente. Esa fue mi ropa.

―Lo siento. ―Taiga se disculpó.

El ladrón ya estaba al final del pasillo así que en cualquier segundo estará fuera de nuestra vista. Gracias al cielo súper Tetsu apareció frente al ladrón para salvar la noche (madruga, más bien) y este cayó sobre su trasero impresionado.

―¡Rápido Taiga! lánzame hacia él. ―pedí.

―¿Qué?

―¡Que me tires hacia el ladrón! ―repetí. El ladrón volvió a incorporarse listo para empezar a correr. ―Cuando cuente hasta tres, me tiras como si tu vida dependiera de ello.—me posicioné en frente de él. ―Uno.

―¿Estás segura sobre esto? ―Taiga cuestionó.

―Dos.

Con una mano, Taiga agarró mi cabeza como una pelota de baloncesto y la otra la puso en mi cadera.

―¡Espera! ―dije. Me entró el pánico. Taiga me levantó y tomó una postura. Ahora, me arrepiento de lo que pedí. ―¡Taiga! ¡Espera! por favor ¡espera! ―yo estaba gritando. Y luego me tiró como un jabalí hacia el ladrón. ―¡Taiga, bastardo! ―grité mientras volaba en cámara lenta al estilo Superman.

―¡Tú me lo pediste! ―Taiga gritó.

Yo usé mi rodilla (aun en el aire) para darle un golpe certero en la cabeza al ladrón. Lo noqueé.

Al final el ladrón fue capturado por la policía (Tetsu llamó al 911) y los tres estábamos a salvo mirando como el sol sale por el este.

Con amor.

Claire.


	7. Tunsdere x2

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo nada. Solo mi OC.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Tunsdere x2.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Por mi grande Azaña el fin de semana que cuidé Seirin, aparecí en la primera página del periódico local junto con Taiga y Tetsu. Así que ahora soy la gerente del club de baloncesto.

¡Felicítame! ser la gerente me hace tan feliz que hasta podría llorar. Takeda-sensei diligenció mi formulario por lo que ahora podré ver los partidos sin necesidad de recurrir a medidas extremas (y faltar a clase) pero me perdí los partidos contra la academia Meijo, la preparatoria Jitsuzen y la preparatoria Kinga.

Lamentablemente, mi hermano no tomó de buena manera eso de ser gerente (probablemente en la manera como lo conseguí). Me tomó horas convencerlo que era una buena cosa.

Tetsu dijo que estábamos (ya puedo decir nosotros) próximos a jugar contra uno de sus excompañeros, los de la generación esa. Así que fuimos a ver unos de sus partidos (Shutoku creo que se llama) ellos son los reyes del este. Entonces llegamos a un amplio gimnasio. En medio de mi emoción corrí a la mitad de la cancha y me arrodillé en el piso. Casi lo beso, no te miento.

―Ritsuka, basta. Eso da vergüenza. ―Taiga me arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a las bancas.

―¡Pero estoy muy feliz! esta es la primera vez que falto a clase legalmente.

―¿¡Esa es la única razón por la que te volviste gerente!? ―preguntó (gritándome).

―¡Me convertí en gerente para poder ver el increíble baloncesto, como en los viejos tiempos! ―declaré.

―¿Viejos tiempos? ―preguntó. Yo le saqué la lengua. El me agarró de la cabeza.

―Jaja, es agradable ver a nuestra nueva gerente tan llena de energía. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai. ―Dime, Kuroko. ¿Ellos siempre son así?

―Ujum. Todo el tiempo. ―a todos les cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio. Todos quedamos en silencio. Mucho naranja. ¡En excesivas cantidades!

―¿Por lo que ellos son los reyes del este? ―dijo Kawahara. ―también tienen un equipo femenino. Entonces... ¿Ellas son las reinas? ―él señaló a las chicas que iban tras ellos.

Yo me quedé como… ¡que rayos! ¡Esas mujeres eran anormalmente altas! En ese momento Taiga se acercó a hablar con alguien pero yo estaba muy sorprendida con las mujeres en frente mío. Decidí ir a tomar aire. Cuando me choqué con una chica. Igualmente alta. Con el ceño fruncido. El mismo uniforme. Y cabello naranja. ¡NARANJA!

―¿Tengo algo en la cara? ―ella frunció más su ceño. ¿Cómo le explicaba que parecía una jodida calabaza y que por eso la miraba?

―Uhm…. ¿No? ―dije.

―Me lo estas preguntando o afirmando. ―ella daba miedo. Y su altura no ayudaba.

―Afirmando…creo.

―¿Crees?

―¡Lo siento! ¡No me mates! ―junté mis palmas para suplicar. Ella me miró sorprendida.

―¡kazu-chan! la entrenadora quiere que veamos el juego. Apúrate. ―una chica apareció en busca de la calabaza.

―¡Ya voy! ―ella gritó. Se volvió a mí. ―no voy hacerte nada. Adiós. ―con eso se fue.

Para el resto de la tarde yo estaba en shock por lo que en realidad no vi nada del partido Y tampoco conocí al excompañero de Tetsu. ¡Qué mierda!

000000000000000

―Estoy tan nervioso. Tenemos dos partidos seguidos. ―dijo Fukuda.

―Emm, hablando de eso. ¿Dónde está el que es un miembro de los milagrosos? ―pregunté.

―¿Los milagrosos? ―preguntó Furihata.

―Si. Es que decir: "generación de milagros" es algo muy largo y complicado. ―expliqué.

―Jajaja, los que tienen al "milagroso" son los de allá. ―Kawahara dijo señalando a la parte naranja. Allí estaba la chica de ayer.

―¡Idiota! ¡Al menos aprende algo antes de venir aquí! ¡Eres la gerente! ―Taiga reprendió.

―¡No me llames idiota, idiota! por supuesto que soy la gerente. Tengo esto. ―dije sacando el bate de Chase (que tomé sin permiso) de la nada.

Todos me miraron como si yo fuera una loca.

―¿¡Qué diablos vas a hacer con un bate de béisbol!? ¡Esto es baloncesto!

―¡En el equipo de mi secundaria tenían uno para ayudar a los jugadores! y lo usaban así. ―dije y de repente golpeé a Taiga en la cabeza con toda mi fuerza, sin duda.

―¡Auchhhh! ¿¡Que fue eso!? ―Taiga se sobaba la cabeza. ―¿A qué clase de escuela asistías?

Ignoré a Taiga y miré de nuevo a Shutoku. ―Entonces, ¿Quién es el milagro? ―pregunté a Tetsu.

―El que tiene cabello verde y lentes. Midorima Shintarou.

Miré al chico de gafas. Era alto y bien parecido. El hecho que llevara lentes lo hacía ver muy atractivo (ante mis ojos). Solo que no entiendo….

¿¡Por qué diablos su pelo es verde!? Es como la chica calabaza (Kazu-chan o algo así).

―Ehhh, otro bicho raro.

―Ritsuka-san, eso es grosero. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Tetsu, enserio. Tus amigos en la escuela secundaria son cada vez más raros. Me pregunto qué clase de vida tuviste con ellos.

―En tu escuela golpeaban a los jugadores con bates de béisbol. ―él razonó.

―Sí, pero no eran raros.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Lo miré y luego me estremecí con lo que recordé. ―Basta con solo pensar en Kise.

―Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Kise-kun es un poco raro. ―Tetsu afirmó.

Luego miramos a Shutoku (Taiga fulminó) y ellos a nosotros.

―¡Estas mirando al oponente equivocado! ¡Si no te concentras en el partido y perdemos, no serás más que un idiota! ―Hyuuga-sempai dijo y golpeó a Taiga.

―Hyuuga-sempai, él ya es un idiota. ―dije. Su (súper) mano que tiene un hábito de agarrar mi cabeza, llegó a mí. Pero esta vez no estoy indefensa; le di un golpe con el bate en la espalda ¡oh sí! él me gruñó.

Ritsuka 1.

Taiga 0.

―Tú eres Kagami-kun ¿verdad? ―Taiga y yo volteamos a ver a un tipo calvo. ―Tu cabello es muy rojo. ¡Qué miedo! capitán, este es el sujeto, ¿verdad? ¡Seirin es un equipo débil pero tienen un tipo fuerte!

¡No puedo creer que nos haya llamado débiles! ¡Maldito! inconscientemente le pegué con mi bate en el estómago. Por favor, no pienses mal de mí.

―Hablas demasiado para ser un calvo de mierda. ―dije mirando hacia él. Era más alto pero yo tenía un bate.

―¡Whoa! la novia de Kagami-kun es agresiva y bonita. ―Taiga y yo caímos al suelo.

―Deja de hacerte el tonto. ―el capitán de Seihou le dio un golpe en su calva cabeza. Luego lo hizo inclinar. ―Lo siento. No sabe comportarse y por eso dice lo que piensa.

―No necesitas disculparte. Vamos a ganar. ―Hyuuga-sempai dijo y yo estaba como ¡WTF! ¿Por qué no debe disculparse?

―No voy a disculparme por haberlo golpeado, sin embargo. ―dije sacándole la lengua al calvo.

―Capitán. ¡Creo que me enamoré de una chica ajena! ―el capitán gigante se llevó al chico antes de que yo pudiera estrangular su vida.

Entramos en los vestidores y todos estaban muy callados. Y eso no es normal.

―Pensé en una recompensa para animarlos. ―Riko-sempai empezó. ―Si ganan el próximo juego, les daré a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

―¿De qué se trata esto? ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―No estará hablando en serio. ―siguió Koganei-sempai. La entrenadora entró en depresión.

―¡Idiotas! actúen como si estuvieran impresionados. ―yo sé que a Hyuuga-sempai le gusta Riko-sempai.

―¡Bien! entonces que lo haga Ritsuka. ―ella dijo.

―¿¡QUEEEEE!? Que los besen sus madres.

―¡Eres la gerente!

―¡Eso no está dentro de mis deberes!

―¡Se obediente!

―¡No soy un perro! ―Riko-sempai hizo uno de sus movimientos de pelea en mí y yo sentía que estaba viviendo el infierno, por lo que no supe que pasó durante los próximos 40 minutos.

Si.

Me desmayé.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que estaba tumbada al lado de Taiga y me senté de golpe. Seirin le ganó a Seihou apenas por dos puntos. 73-71 fue el marcador.

―¿¡Por qué!? Seirin apenas se formó el año pasado. ¡Nosotros practicamos mucho más! ¡No tuvieron oportunidad el año pasado! ¡Nosotros somos más fuertes! ―el calvo estaba gritando.

―Bueno, solo para recordarte. Dijiste que éramos débiles, así que llama a esta victoria karma, lección de vida, cosas del destino, para que nunca por rebajes a un oponente. ―yo estaba en la iluminación.

―Eso fue impresionante, Ritsuka. Pero por favor, no quiero más peleas. Acabamos de ganar contra uno de los reyes. Solo se feliz por todos. ―Riko-sempai dijo.

Nuestro próximo encuentro será contra Shutoku. Ellos destrozaron a su oponente 113-38. Yo tragué saliva. Sabía que iba a ser complicado porque dos juegos en un solo día eran simplemente agotador, y un descanso de tres horas no era suficiente para recuperar energía. De manera que como su gerente (soy muy dedicada) fui a comprar bebidas energéticas. Al salir de la cafetería, me encontré con él.

Midorima Shintarou.

Traía una estatua de mapache-perro gigante. Al chocar con él se cayó pero estoy agradecida de que no se rompió.

―¡Ah! ―miré la estatua en el suelo. ―lo siento por eso. ―me agaché para recogerla pero antes de que pusiera una mano encima de esa cosa él las apartó. Noté su mano vendada.

―No toques mi artículo afortunado. ―dijo bruscamente.

―¿Articulo afortunado? ―yo ladeé la cabeza en confusión.

―El pronóstico del horóscopo recomienda artículos afortunados que aumentan mi suerte. El mapache-perro es el de hoy. Por lo que no fallaré en nada. ―explicó muy en serio.

Ah, por supuesto.

¿¡Qué!? ¡Oh Dios! de verdad es un bicho raro como Kise. Y de todas las cosas… ¡es un friki del horóscopo! realmente debería advertirle a Tetsu sobre tener este tipo de amigos. Yo lo miraba con la boca abierta. Y entonces, se acomodó las gafas. En realidad pensé que se veía atractivo ¿¡qué hay de malo en mí!?

―¿No eres la gerente de Seirin? ―preguntó.

―Uhm…si ¿Por qué? ―estaba aún estupefacta.

―Por nada. No me interesa. ―estaba a punto de irse pero se volvió a mí de nuevo. ―¿Cuál es tu signo?

―¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

―Solo responde. ―reiteró.

―Piscis… ―dije arrastrando las palabras.

―Hmn…Oha-asa dijo que cáncer tendrá un fatídico encuentro con piscis hoy.

1\. No sé nada sobre el horóscopo.

2\. No tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionar a lo que acaba de decir.

3\. ¿¡Sobre que fatídico encuentro está hablando!?

―¿Por qué te vendas la mano? ―pregunté solo para cambiar de tema.

―Es para mí tiro de izquierda.

―Oh, entiendo. ―en realidad no entiendo en absoluto. La chica calabaza hizo acto de presencia.

―Si no están hablando nada importante, ¿podría hablar con ella, Midorima? ―el hizo sonar su lengua.

―Has lo que quieras, Okita. ―me miró. ―De todos modos. Fue bueno tener un fatídico encuentro contigo. Y solo para que lo sepas, hoy cáncer es el número 1 en la lista por lo que tu equipo va a perder. ―tomó su mapache-perro y se fue.

4\. ¿Desde cuándo los signos zodiacales se relacionan con el baloncesto?

Caí de rodillas para entender a esta persona. La chica calabaza me miraba como si yo fuera estúpida. Un incómodo silencio se formó así que intenté hacer una conversación. De verdad debía pedirle disculpas por haber pensado que ella quería hacerme daño.

―Uhm…así que… ¿juegas baloncesto? ―tenía el uniforme puesto por lo que eso era muy obvio.

―Si. Acabamos de ganar. ―ella pensó un momento lo que iba a decir. ―Escucha, yo solo quería disculparme contigo, normalmente no luzco aterradora. Es solo que me molestó que me miraras como algo raro.

―Ehhh, tienes el cabello naranja y eres alta, eso es raro para un japonés.

―¿Qué? ¿Alguna vez te has visto en un espejo? tu no luces exactamente común. ―bien. La chica tenía un punto.

―De todas formas, no pasa nada. Soy Ritsuka. ―yo estiré mi mano. Ella la tomó.

―Si, como sea. Okita Kazumi. ―luego un chico se le tiró encima. Era rubio. Llevaba la chaqueta de Shutoku.

―Eh, ¿Kazu-chan hizo una amiga? no te preocupes por su comportamiento, ella es una tsundere." el chico se ganó un golpe.

"Cállate Yuuya. Vamos a ver el juego mejor.-ambos se fueron.

Ha llegado el momento del partido. Al parecer todos estaban esperando por esto. Los chicos estaban hablando sobre algo que yo no pude escuchar ya que estaba en la banca (no tengo un súper oído). La pelota fue lanzada al aire y así se dio inicio al juego. Seirin ganó el balón. Pero Shutoku no tenía huecos en su defensa (eso dijo Furihata). Tetsu hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer dándole el balón a Taiga y antes de poder encestar, Midorima-friki lo interceptó. Todos miramos sorprendidos. Shutoku fue a hacer su movimiento pero Hyuuga-sempai impidió que el balón entrara en la canasta. Ningún equipo dejaba al otro encestar. Y así fue los primeros ocho minutos. Yo ya me estaba quedando dormida cuando Midorima-friki encesto una de 3. En ese mismo instante, Tetsu lanzó la pelota de extremo a extremo hacia Taiga, logrando así la primera anotación de Seirin.

Yo estaba muy emocionada, ¡de verdad! pero al parecer Morfeo no quería que yo estuviera despierta así que…ejem…me quede dormida para el segundo cuarto. Cuando desperté vi que Tetsu se acercó a Taiga y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Si, golpeo a Taiga.

Eso fue impresionante. Nunca pensé que Tetsu podía hacer eso. Aunque yo no sabía el motivo detrás del golpe.

―¡Maldición! ¡Maldito Kuroko! ―Taiga agarró a Tetsu por la camisa.

―¡Oye! ―yo lo tuve del brazo.

―No puedes jugar baloncesto solo. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Si jugamos todos juntos ¿no importa que perdamos!? ¡Si no ganamos nada importa! ―Taiga estaba enojado. Ya sabes, él tiene problemas de control de ira.

―Ganar tú solo no importa. ―Tetsu medio alzó la voz. ―Dijiste que querías vencer a la generación de milagros. Pero estas pensando igual que ellos. Si ahora ganamos ninguno sería feliz pues seriamos un equipo que no confía en los otros.

Taiga me empujó y le dio un puñetazo a Tetsu. Mi trasero golpeó el suelo. Yo estaba en shock por lo que en realidad no cogí lo que decían. Cuando más o menos mis sentidos volvieron escuché lo último que dijo Tetsu:

"Si no estás feliz, no es una victoria." Que pedazo de frase ¿no lo crees?

Taiga se disculpó con el equipo. Luego se volvió para mirarme, yo estaba aún en el suelo.

―Yo…bueno….emm….lo siento si te lastimé. ―él dijo ofreciéndome su (súper) mano para ayudarme a estar de pie.

―Realmente eres un idiota del baloncesto. ―yo dije tomando su mano, que en comparación con la mía, era gigante.

Y así el juego comenzó el último cuarto. Taiga bloqueó el tiro de Midorima-friki con un Súper (y me refiero a Súper) salto. Según Riko-sempai estos saltos son muy agotadores para el cuerpo de Taiga por lo que solo lo podrá hacer dos veces más. Ahora le queda solo uno. Luego Tetsu hizo una súper técnica impidiendo que el número 10 de Shutoku interceptara el pase.

Le pegó al balón.

¡Que en realidad los chicos que juegan baloncesto están locos!

Taiga atrapó la pelota (eso fue increíble) e hizo una clavada con uno de sus saltos. Ahora ya no podía saltar. Faltaban dos minutos para que el juego acabara y estábamos a una canasta de diferencia. No te miento, la adrenalina subía por mi torrente sanguíneo. ¡Era un momento de vida o muerte! Tetsu bloqueó un pase que iba hacia Midorima-friki y lo dirigió hacia

Hyuuga-sempai. Pero el tal Otsubo no dejó que anotara. Solo quedaba un minuto.

Solo un jodido minuto.

Midorima-friki anotó. Luego anotó Hyuuga-sempai. Quedaban 18 segundos. Ya estaba empezando a comerme las uñas (no es literal). El balón se fue fuera. Esta era la última oportunidad para Seirin. En realidad no supe que pasó gracias a mis bajos conocimientos de técnicas que se usan en el baloncesto pero…lo cierto es que Hyuuga sempai anotó 3 puntos.

Cuando no podíamos estar más felices, la pelota llegó a manos de Midorima-friki y él iba a hacer uno de sus famosos tiros. En este momento yo estaba rezando a los dioses para que Taiga saltara.

Y lo hizo.

Lastimosamente Midorima-friki es un desgraciado que estaba seguro que Taiga iba a saltar. Pero cuando se preparó de nuevo para tirar, en el último segundo, apareció Tetsu y le quitó el balón.

Seirin ganó 82-81. ¡Fue casi un milagro!... mejor dicho….fue el milagro de Tetsu.

―¡Ganamos! ―la entrenadora y yo dijimos a coro. Y como ya es de esperar, Shutoku no lo podía creer. Bueno, por lo menos su equipo femenino ganó.

Yo estaba sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Cogí mi bate y les di mi golpe de "felicitaciones" a Taiga y Tetsu.

¡Me encanta ganar!

Con amor.

Claire.


	8. la maldicion y el perro

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo nada, solo el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 7: La maldición y el perro.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Como ya sabes ganamos el partido contra Shutoku. Así que como un equipo que está feliz por su victoria, fuimos a celebrar a un restaurante pero fue realmente una odisea el poder llegar ahí ya que los chicos estaban muertos de cansancio, Mas Taiga que cualquier otro. Por lo que hicieron piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quién lo cargaba. Le tocó a Tetsu. Yo como buena amiga, intenté ayudar pero el tipo pesa mucho por lo que a las dos cuadras Tetsu y yo lo dejamos caer.

Al entrar al restaurante, mi cara se volvió de piedra. Allí estaba Kise con su capitán y con Natsumi.

―Oh, ¡Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Ritsukacchi! ―Kise saludó.

―¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ―pregunté con mi cara de piedra.

―Jajaja, vimos su juego. ―el me dio esa sonrisa hermosa. ―Aún no te presento a Natsumicchi y Kasamatsu-sempai.

―Hola Natsumi. ―fingimos no conocernos para ahorrar la explicación (cosa que le agradecí). ―Hola Kasamatsu-semp… ―él estaba temblando por alguna extraña razón. ―¿Qué le pasa?

Natsumi se acercó a mí.

―Yukio tiene un pequeño problema cuando se trata de hablar con mujeres. ―ella susurró a mi oído.

―Él habla contigo. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un gato?

―Somos amigos hace tiempo.

―¿Y cómo logro que me hable normal? ―pregunté.

―Dale un buen golpe. ―ella sonrió malvadamente.

Yo saqué mi bate y lo planté en la cabeza de Kasamatsu-sempai.

―¿¡Qué te pasa!? ―él gritó sobándose la cabeza.

―Natsumi me dijo que te golpeara para que hablaras normal conmigo. ―yo busqué a la chica pero había desaparecido. Una (súper) mano tomó mi cabeza de nuevo.

―¡No andes golpeando a la gente así! ―Taiga me regañó.

―Discúlpala Kasamatsu-sempai. Ella es un poco rara. ―dijo Tetsu.

Después de todo el rollo, terminamos sentados con ellos. Mi persona Entre Kise y Tetsu. Yo prometí pagar la comida de Kasamatsu-sempai en forma de disculpa. Lo bueno es que ya no temblaba conmigo cerca. Lo que dijo Natsumi si era cierto. Kise preguntó la razón de por qué Taiga estaba lleno de lodo. Yo escupí lo que bebía encima de Kasamatsu-sempai (de verdad que ese tipo la pasó mal conmigo cerca) él fue a limpiarse la suciedad.

Entonces llegó Midorima-friki, su amigo (que luego supe que se llamaba Takao Kazunari) y la chica calabaza.

―¿¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!? ¿¡Y donde están los otros!? ―dijo el club de baloncesto de Seirin (excepto Mitobe-sempai).

―Nos separamos de los sempai mientras shin-chan lloraba y Kazu-chan lo consolaba. ―dijo Takao.

―¡Eso no es verdad! ―Midorima-friki y la chica calabaza dijeron a coro.

El llamado "Shin-chan" quiso irse pero la lluvia se lo impidió por lo que terminó sentado con Tetsu, Kise, Taiga y yo. Takao se llevó a Kasamatsu-sempai después de que volviera del baño…ejem. Y Kazumi se sentó con Natsumi que por fin apareció.

Si.

Esta mesa era completamente absurda.

Se podía agarrar la tensión en el aire.

―De todas formas. ¿Por qué no pedimos algo? ―Tetsu dijo.

Mientras Kise y Midorima discutían sobre su perdida inaceptable contra Seirin, y conseguir su venganza a en la Inter-High, yo comía tranquilamente. Ellos en realidad se ven muy mal cuando recuerdan sus días en Teiko. Eso me hace querer saber que carajos pasó, y pese a mi personalidad curiosa, no pregunté. ¿No estás orgulloso?

―Ustedes lo piensan demasiado. Por supuesto que jugamos baloncesto porque es divertido. ―dijo Taiga.

―Eh, así que si tienes cerebro para decir algo como eso. ―dije impresionada.

―Kagami-kun también tiene sus momentos, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Cállense ustedes dos! ―él dijo obviamente en la vergüenza.

―¿Cómo hablas sin saber nada… ―Midorima no pudo terminar su oración ya que un okonomiyaki aterrizó en su cabeza. Se pudo escuchar el "ptff" por parte de Kazumi. ―de todas formas, lo hablaremos después. ―se excusó.

Midorima arrastró a Takao y a lo lejos se podían oír los lamentos del pobre individuo. Tomé esta oportunidad para interrogar a Tetsu.

―¿Él es verdaderamente un amigo tuyo?

―¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

―¡Porque él es un jodido friki del horóscopo! ―dije en voz alta. Todos voltearon a verme.

―¡Tienes toda la razón! ―Takao dijo en aprobación. Midorima siguió su camino hacia el lavado.

―Hablar de las personas a sus espaldas está mal. ―Tetsu me reprendió.

―No estamos hablando a sus espaldas. ―dije y luego continué. ―Solo trato de decirte que debes reconsiderar tu relación con ellos. Como por ejemplo, ¡con este! ―dije señalando el tipo rubio a mi lado.

―Ritsukacchi, creo que estás hablando mal de mí. ―dijo Kise.

―¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso? ―lo miré con mi cara de piedra.

―¿Por qué siempre me miras así?

―¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ―dije obviamente haciéndome la tonta.

―¡Esa cara! ―el señaló infantilmente. ―Parece que tuvieras cólicos.

―Déjame informarte que te estas imaginando cosas.

―No lo creo.

―Pero, Ritsuka-san. Ellos realmente no son malas personas. Así que no creo que haya nada malo. ―Tetsu razonó.

―¡Así se habla Kurokocchi!

―¡Pero él llevaba una maldita estatua de un mapache-perro! ―dije frustrada.

―¿Una estatua de mapache-perro? ―preguntó Taiga. Yo asentí.

―Sí, es cierto. Aún la tiene. ―dijo Kazumi.

―Está en el rickshaw. ―Takao dijo.

―¿Te importaría traerla? ―le pregunté. Unos segundos más tarde el mapache-perro estaba haciendo acto de presencia. ―¡ven a lo que me refiero! ahora díganme si esto no es extraño.

―Debe ser su artículo afortunado para hoy. ―explicó Kise. Yo lo sabía sino que… ¡simplemente no es normal!

―¿Están seguros de que no es una muñeca vudú? ¿Qué tal si esta embrujado? ―levanté la cosa que era un poco pesada, buscando símbolos o algo.

―Déjame ver… ―Taiga me quitó la cosa. ―No creo que haya nada aquí.

―¿Estás seguro? esto puede traer una maldición. ―volví a tomar la estatua.

―Si trajera una maldición consigo no lo venderían. ―él puso sus manos en la estatua jalándola.

―Tal vez lo compró en el mercado negro. ―hice la misma acción que Taiga.

―No creo que sepa siquiera que es el mercado negro. ―él jaló la estatua con un poco más de fuerza y se resbalo de nuestras manos.

El mapache-perro cayó en cámara lenta hasta tocar el suelo. Sitio en donde se destrozó en mil pedazos.

Silencio.

―Se rompió. ―dijo Natsumi con calma.

Di un grito ahogado. Taiga se quedó sin aliento. El resto solo nos miraba a él y a mí con horror.

―¡Se rompió! ―Takao nos miró con una cara parecida al cuadro del último grito.

Entré en pánico.

―¡Oh Dios mío, Se rompió! ―grité.

―¿¡Que hacemos!? ―gritó Taiga.

―Su artículo afortunado nunca se ha roto antes. ―Tetsu nos informó.

―¡¿Lo dices en serio!? ―Taiga y yo empezamos a sudar.

―Esto es una lástima. ―Kazumi se levantó. ―Sin duda iré a su funeral.

Ambos la miramos con horror.

―¿Co-como que nuestro funeral? ¿Qué sucede si rompes un artículo afortunado? ―pregunté.

―Si se rompe un artículo afortunado cae la mala suerte sobre el dueño y sobre la persona que lo rompió. Esta última tendrá que morir si se quiere volver al equilibrio. ―ella nos informó.

―Jajaja, mira la hora. Natsumicchi, Kasamatsu-sempai, creo que deberíamos irnos. ―dijo Kise.

―Oh, buena idea Kise. ―dijo Kasamatsu-sempai arrastrando a Natsumi con él.

Yo cerré las puertas del restaurante justo a tiempo.

―¿A dónde creen que van? ―pregunté con una cara espantosa. ―Estamos en esto juntos, jajaja. ―mi risa era enfermiza al igual que en las películas de terror. Kise y Kasamatsu-sempai gritaron. Natsumi solo me miró.

Entonces olí el incienso. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Tetsu rezar por la estatua. Como en los funerales japoneses. ―Que descanses en pedazos. ―dijo golpeando las palmas.

―¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? ―preguntó Taiga.

―¡Tetsu, deja de hacer eso! ―grité.

―Quizás aún podamos arreglar esta cosa. ―Taiga dijo mientras se tumbó en el piso recogiendo los pedazos y tratando de unirlos con pegante que quien sabe de dónde lo sacó.

―¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Eso es imposible! ―dijo Takao.

―¡No! tal vez funcione. ―me tumbé junto con Taiga.

―¡Obviamente no es una buena idea! ―dijo Kise.

―Bueno. ¡No queremos morir! ―me volví hacia los sempai's. ―¿Qué debemos hacer?

―Chicos…. ―Hyuuga-sempai miró el equipo. Había esperanza. ―Vamos a unirnos a Kuroko y rezar. ―Hyuuga-sempai y los otros se arrodillaron al lado de Tetsu.

―¡Yo no quería eso! ―gemí. Luego agarré por los hombros a Kasamatsu-sempai. ―Tú tienes cara de ser listo. ¡Dime que hago!

―¡N-no se! ―él dijo en la desesperación.

Taiga y yo empezamos a llorar (no literalmente, pero igual). Agradecí que Midorima se tardara tanto en el baño.

―¡Aún no quiero morir! ¡Debo derrotar a tres más de la generación de milagros! ―dijo Taiga acostándose al lado de la estatua.

―¡Yo tampoco quiero morir! todavía no sé qué es tener un novio. ¡No quiero irme siendo virgen! ―yo hice lo mismo que Taiga.

―Oye. ¿Es cierto eso de la maldición? ―preguntó Natsumi a Kazumi.

―Tal vez si, tal vez no. ―ella respondió.

―¿Y tú como sabes? ―preguntó Riko-sempai.

―Ella también es una friki del horóscopo. Aunque no a los extremos como Shin-chan. Además también es cáncer. ―informó Takao. Kazumi lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ―era Midorima. Volvió del lavado. Oh, como me gustaría que el inodoro se lo hubiera tragado.

―Shin-chan, antes que nada, cálmate. ―Takao advirtió.

―¿De qué hablas Takao? estoy tranquilo. ―él dijo.

―Pase lo que pase, no te asustes, ¿bien?

―¿Qué demonios está pasando? ―Midorima preguntó con paciencia.

Yo no podía aguantar más así que me arrodillé delante de él suplicando su perdón. ―Midorima-sama, fue culpa de Taiga.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Taiga gritó por la sorpresa. ―¡no fue solo mi culpa, idiota!

Entonces todo el mundo dejó que Midorima viera la estatua rota.

Se hizo el silencio.

Midorima no tenía ninguna expresión.

―¿Ese es mi artículo afortunado? ―dijo acomodándose los lentes. Todos asintieron. ―¿Qué pasó?

En lugar de decir que pasó, todos ellos señalaron a Taiga y a mí. ¡Bastardos del baloncesto!

―¡Lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente! ―me disculpé con los ojos llorosos.

―¡Si! lo que ella dijo. ―añadió Taiga.

Él nos miró.

―Está bien. Ya que el día está a punto de finalizar, no lo necesito más. Takao, Okita, vámonos ya.

Mierda.

Sabía que él estaba muy enojado. Pero como mi vida vale mucho, yo necesitaba saber acerca de esa maldición.

―Ehhh, entonces, ¿qué pasa con la maldición? ―pregunté.

―Como él dijo que está bien, entonces son perdonados. ―Kazumi se encogió de hombros. Taiga y yo suspiramos de alivio.

Cuando los jugadores de Shutoku hicieron su camino a la salida, Midorima tropezó Dios sabe con qué y cayó. Al levantarse tropezó con un camarero. Todo lo que este sostenía fue esparcido en el suelo. Midorima se inclinó para disculparse pero al levantarse se topó con la barbilla del camarero por lo que ambos cayeron.

Todos miramos atónitos ante la jodida escena que se acaba de presentar.

―¡Se convirtió en un completo torpe! ―Taiga dijo lo obvio.

Midorima Miró hacia nosotros como se puso de rodillas y el cabello le tapaba sus ojos.

―No soy torpe, idiota. ―tronaba en repetidas ocasiones en el fondo. Parecía una maldita película de miedo.

―Oh. ―dijo Tetsu sorprendido.

―Tsundere. ―comentó Kise. Takao se rio.

Takao dijo que llevaría a Midorima a casa sano y salvo por lo que no debíamos preocuparnos. Él es realmente un gran tipo. Estoy contenta de haberlo conocido y de tenerlo ahora como amigo.

Después de toda la conmoción salimos del restaurante pero Tetsu no estaba por ninguna parte. ¡Joder! ¿Qué es su manía perderse después de comer? cuando apareció, sostenía un lindo perro.

Era tan lindo que podría comérmelo a besos. Enseguida estuve cargándolo en mis brazos.

―Qué lindo eres. Si, eres muy lindo, peludito y esponjoso. ―la entrenadora estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

―¿No se parece a alguien? ―preguntó Riko-sempai. Luego miramos a Tetsu y después al perro. Luego a Tetsu y de vuelta al perro. Todos gritamos ante la similitud.

―¡Son los ojos! ¡Los ojos! ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―¡Bien! ¡Tu nombre será Tetsuya número 2! ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

Yo no puedo creer que la gente abandone a sus mascotas, me refiero a que….yo le piso la cola a un perro y ya me siento el peor ser humano que ha pisado este planeta. ¡En serio! todos estábamos mimando a número 2.

―Oigan, quería preguntarles algo, pero…. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagami-kun? ―volteamos a ver dónde estaba agachado. Al parecer escondido.

―Nada….bueno….yo…de verdad no puedo con los perros. ―él dijo.

―¿Quieres decir que esta cosita te da miedo, tigre? ―yo tomé mi oportunidad de molestarlo con la valiosa información que acabo de adquirir.

―Si. ―admitió solo para que yo quitara al animal lejos de su cara.

―Eso es lamentable. ―dije.

―Cállate, estúpida. ―yo puse la patita de número 2 en su brazo. ―¡Ahhhh! ¡Quítalo!"

―Esto será tan divertido. ―le sonreí al perro.

En realidad planeo molestar a Taiga con número 2 todos los días y todas las oportunidades que se presenten.

Con amor.

Claire


	9. Rosa y azul

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Rosa y azul.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Quería decirte que por fin acabaron los exámenes (de verdad esa semana me mata) y que no me fue tan mal como esperaba. Digamos que estudié duro ya que mi hermano dijo que si bajaba mi rendimiento académico, no me dejaría estar más en el club. Mi mejor puntaje fue en la prueba de inglés (100/100).

Así que después de esta semana, Seirin reanudó su entrenamiento de baloncesto. Riko-sempai estaba muy concentrada por lo que los chicos estaban practicando como si no hubiera un mañana. ¡Se veía como el infierno! Riko-sempai me hizo pensar que la palabra "estricto" se puede llevar a un nuevo nivel. Sin embargo, no todos estaban practicando. Ella le ordenó a Taiga que debía descansar porque todavía tenía la lesión en las piernas. El muy idiota se ponía nervioso cada vez que oía ladrar a número 2. ¿Cómo puede temerle a esa cosita que es amor puro? y en una de tantas veces, Tetsu lo persiguió con el perro en manos. Eso fue muy gracioso. Estoy segura que lo hace apropósito.

El famoso "entrenamiento en piscina" estaba previsto para hoy. Esto es realizado en el gimnasio de deportes perteneciente a la familia de Riko-sempai.

Riko-sempai llevaba un traje de baño deportivo. Yo por otro lado tengo suficiente por la discriminación que sufro por estar tatuada, así que tenía puesto el saco que me regalaste (robé) y unos shorts. Yo estaba en mi misión de molestar a Taiga con número 2 (simplemente no tengo suficiente) Mientras los chicos hacían sus ejercicios en el agua.

Entonces llegó ella.

Autoproclamándose la novia de Tetsu. Tiene el pelo largo color rosa y es igual de alta a Tetsu. Es fea como el infierno. Bizca y además es gorda y plana.

Está bien.

Estoy mintiendo.

A excepción de su pelo y altura, todo lo que dije de ella es una completa mentira. Es muy bonita y ¡bendecida por los dioses en la zona del pecho! llevaba un bikini azul que tiene un efecto potente sobre los chicos. ¡Maldición! ¡Simplemente la miro y su pecho es demasiado grande! No es que yo sea plana, pero tampoco llego a tales extremos.

Todos los niños gritaron en shock cuando ella se presentó.

―¡Kuroko! ¿¡Tienes una novia!? ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.

―No es verdad. Ella era la gerente de nuestro equipo en la secundaria. ―Tetsu aclaró. Salió de la piscina y ella inmediatamente lo abrazó. ―Me lastimas, Momoi-san.

―¡Tetsu, mentiroso! ¡Yo sé que estas disfrutándolo! ¡Sabía que todos los chicos son unos malditos bastardos! ―lloré (podría ser la reina del drama) y fui a sentarme con el único ser que le importaba muy poco lo que sucedía y por tanto seguía siéndome fiel, Taiga.

―Sé que se lo estás diciendo a Kuroko pero…por alguna razón me siento insultado. ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―Pero, ¿Por qué Kuroko? ―preguntó Koganei-sempai. ―Es bobo, invisible y aburrido.

―Él me dio una paleta de hielo. ―fue su simple explicación.

―¡Ja! ¿¡Una paleta de hielo!? Tetsu ya dijo que no eres su novia así que ya deja tus delirios. ―dije.

―Eh, por lo que es cierto que Ritsuka-san es desagradable y está un poco loca. ―ella dijo con frialdad.

―¿¡Desagradable!? ¿¡Un poco loca!? ―dije con una vena hinchada en mi frente. ―Espera. ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

Ella se rio. ―Yo sé todo sobre ustedes. Hyuuga-san, Izuki-san, Koganei-san, Mitobe-san, Tsuchida-san, Furihata-kun, Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun, Kagami-kun, Ritsuka-san y apenas casi copa B, Riko-san. ―ella señaló a cada uno.

―¡No me fastidies! ―dijo Riko-sempai. Yo me reí por lo bajo pero ella me escuchó. Me agarró del cuello y empezó a estrangularme. ―¿Dijiste algo Ritsuka? ―sus ojos de demonio.

―Lo siento mucho Riko-sempai. ―me disculpé.

―Momoi-san, ¿de verdad fuiste a la escuela de Aomine-kun? ―Tetsu le preguntó.

―Si. La verdad es que si quería ir a tu escuela. Pero, quien sabe qué hará él si no lo cuido. ―ella se acercó a número 2. Quería acariciarlo pero él se negó. ¡Ese es mi perro!

Tú sabes bien el tipo de persona que soy yo cuando se meten en mi terreno.

―Eh, si no puedes dejar al tipo ese solo, entonces, no molestes a Tetsu. No puedes estar enamorada de dos chicos a la vez. Y al parecer, tu escogiste al otro. ―dije. Taiga me dio un codazo.

―Ritsuka-san… ―reprendió Tetsu.

―Mmm….pero tu estas con Tetsu-kun y Kagami-kun ¿eso no es lo mismo? ―ella dijo.

―¡Claro que no! Tetsu es mi ninja personal y Taiga es mi…." por alguna extraña razón no puede definir que era Taiga para mí. Debo buscarle un rol pronto.

―Soy tú… ―el incitó a que continuara.

―¡Esto no se trata de mi sino de ella! ―yo corté el tema.

―Ritsuka-san, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ―preguntó Tetsu. Lo miré.

―Di algo que no debas, y estas muerto. ―susurré mi amenaza.

―Lo que tú digas. ―dijo y luego tragó. Sonreí triunfante. Momoi estaba temblando (probablemente de rabia) y luego me señaló. Su comportamiento infantil me recuerda a Kise.

―¡Te reto a una batalla por Tetsu! ―ella dijo.

―¡Eh! Kuroko, bastardo. Muérete. ―dijeron los chicos.

―Muy bien ―dije.

―Ritsuka-san, piensa en ello un momento. No seas impulsiva. ―dijo Tetsu, pero yo ya estaba decidida y tenía más reversa un avión.

―Déjala Kuroko. Ritsuka, hazlo. ―animó Riko-sempai.

―Vamos a hacer una carrera de natación. ―Momoi dijo.

Mierda.

Ahora el avión si tiene reversa. ¡No sé nadar! eso es tan vergonzoso. Me refiero a que nadar es supervivencia primaria y ¡yo no lo sé hacer!

―¡Ja! no vayas a salir llorando cuando pierdas. ―dije de todos modos.

―Yo voy a ganar, ya que mi amor por Tetsu es mayor que el tuyo. ―ella dijo sonriendo.

Nos preparamos para la competencia. Tuve que quitarme el saco y el short por lo que Todos estaban sorprendidos por mi tatuaje (valla críos) Momoi dijo algo así como: "ves Tetsu-kun. Ella es una delincuente." yo no hice caso y me dirigí a la línea de salida.

―Ritsuka, ¿Estás segura de esto? ―preguntó Taiga. Yo lo arrastré hacia abajo para poder susurrarle.

―La verdad, no sé nadar. Por lo que en realidad estoy esperando por mi muerte. ―él me miró inseguro pero luego se fue.

El árbitro era Hyuuga-sempai. Cuando dio la señal de inicio, Momoi inmediatamente hizo su clavada y nadó hacia el otro extremo. Yo me sumergí con cuidado en la piscina. Después de que llegué al punto más allá de mi altura máxima, empezó mi preocupación. ¡EN REALIDAD ME ESTABA AHOGANDO! ¡Maldita seas, suerte! Momoi ya había llegado al final.

En medio de mi desesperación empecé a agitar los brazos y a gritar por ayuda.

Ahora entiendo porque de niña me daba tanto miedo ir a piscina. ¡Son jodidamente hondas!

―¡Ritsuka! ―oi los gritos de los sempais antes de estar sumergida por completo. Después sentí que unos grandes y fuertes brazos me sacaron del agua. Cuando mi cuerpo tocó la superficie yo estaba medio consiente así que podía escuchar.

―Yo de verdad no quería que esto pasara. En realidad no creí que no supiera nadar. ―dijo Momoi.

―¡Kuroko! ¡Esto es tu culpa así que dale RCP a Ritsuka! ―ordenó Riko-sempai. ¡Eso era demasiado!

―¿¡Qué!? ―gritó Momoi.

―Eh, pero Aida-sempai… ―Tetsu no pudo terminar ya que fue cortado por Riko-sempai.

―Kagami-kun ya la sacó del agua a pesar de su lesión. ¡Ese es tu deber! ―ella empujó la cara de Tetsu hacia a mí y yo sentía que nuestros labios estaban a solo centímetros de distancia.

¡Yo no quería que mi primer beso fuera así! aunque solo es RCP ¡pero cuenta como uno! Momoi tomó la cabeza de Tetsu y detuvo todo lo que se supone debió suceder. Luego Taiga vino y me dio un golpe (como la vez en Maji Burger) que me hizo escupir toda el agua que había tragado.

Abrí los ojos y todos estaban a mí alrededor. Me levanté para mirar a Momoi cara a cara. Había truenos y demás en el fondo. Un aura oscura me cubría. Ella es el dragón y yo soy el tigre.

―¿Qué eres una especie de suicida, Ritsuka? ―ella dijo. Pude ver su sonrisa forzada.

―no, pero tengo experiencia tratándolos. Además, ¿Cómo te atreves a elegir algo en lo que sabes que no soy buena? ―yo dije, también forzando mi sonrisa.

Hyuuga-sempai sonó el silbato. ―esto se está yendo de las manos. Vamos a dejar a solas a Momoi-san y a Kuroko ya que ella vino hasta aquí para poder hablar con él.

Yo quise protestar pero pensé que la venganza es más dulce después. Ella me sacó a lengua. Decidí ir a secarme en lo que ellos hablaban.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme noté a la cabeza roja que me pone de mal humor jugando en la cancha de afuera. Decidí ir con él. Después de todo, le debo dar las gracias por salvar mi vida (aunque tengo una nueva contusión).

―No deberías estar jugando. Si Riko-sempai te ve te mata. ―yo dije parándome delante de Taiga.

―Ya no puedo quedarme sentado. Además, el dolor ya casi se fue. ―él dijo tirando el balón al aro pero falló ya que no pudo saltar. Yo hice una mueca.

―Si claro, estas en perfectas condiciones. ―dije sarcástica. Él tomó mi cabeza con su (súper) mano. Tragué saliva. ¡Decirle gracias a él es complicado! ―Ya sabes….por lo de antes… gracias. ―lo miré a los ojos. Él me miró. Aún con su mano en mi cráneo. Esto era un momento extraño.

―Que hay. ―ambos volteamos a ver al dueño de la voz. ―Lamento interrumpir su momento romántico. ―era un chico alto, quizás más alto que Taiga. Moreno y de cabello azul oscuro. ―Kagami Taiga ¿no es cierto? juega conmigo. Te probaré.

―¿Quién rayos eres? ―Taiga preguntó. ―No me gustan los sujetos que me piden jugar sin presentarse.

―No pregunté cómo te sientes. Si digo que juegues, juega. ―una aura maligna empezó a rodearme un vez más ese día.

―¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ―Pregunté. El me miró con pereza. Luego me ignoró.

―Bueno, al menos te diré mi nombre. Aomine Daiki. ―se presentó. Yo parpadeé varias veces.

―¿¡Eh!? ¿El Aomine-Aomine de Momoi? ―él me miró molesto.

―Yo no soy de Satsuki. ―dijo. Luego miró a Taiga. El viento empezó a soplar. Esto parecía el momento de la batalla en una película.

―He escuchado tu nombre, pero no creas que haré lo que dices si me hablas de esa forma. ―Taiga fue el primero en hablar.

―Oye, oye... ―Aomine rio. ―Por eso no te pregunté. Cierra el pico y juega. Nadie espera un partido real. Te lo dije, te probaré.

Él dijo que un jugador más fuerte que él no existe. ¡Tiene el puto ego en las nubes! solo quería que Taiga jugara con él para quitarse el aburrimiento. ¡Qué tipo más molesto! ¡Es incluso más molesto que Kise o Midorima-friki! Taiga respiró hondo para calmar su ira.

―La generación de milagros está llena de sujetos molestos. Pero entre ellos, tú eres el peor. ―a Taiga lo rodeaba una cosa roja. Me dio miedito.

―Espera. ¿No pensaras jugar en tu esta…. ―su (súper) mano me tapó la boca y me arrastró a las bancas.

―Espera aquí. Lo destrozaré. ―No pude objetar. Era una cosa de honor ¡hombre! pero pronto me arrepentí. La cosa fue al revés.

Aomine destrozó a Taiga.

Ni una sola vez tuvo el balón en sus manos.

―Tu…. ¿en verdad le ganaste a Midorima? ―él dijo después del juego.

―Maldito.

―El juicio de Tetsu debe estar mal. ―continuó. Yo me paré y caminé hasta estar en la mitad de ambos.

―Ya deja de molestarlo. Él no está en su mejor estado físico. ―Aomine siguió rebotando el balón.

―Tú no puedes sacar todo su potencial. ―le dijo a Taiga. ―él es una sombra. Entre más fuerte la luz, más fuerte será la sombra. En otras palabras, él se vuelve más fuerte o débil dependiendo de la fuerza tuya.

Tu luz es muy débil.

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi cerebro para siempre.

Me sentía muy mal por Taiga. Créeme, que te destrocen no es bonito. Me decidí a animarlo como fuera. La cosa era que no sabía cómo exactamente.

Estábamos sentados en el suelo de la cancha.

―No…no es cierto lo que dijo Aomine. ―comencé.

―Uhm, ¿de qué hablas? ―él siguió rodando el balón en su dedo.

―Me refiero a que….es solo un tipo con una cabeza enorme y con un ego más allá de las nubes por lo que tú no tienes que prestar atención a alguien como él. Eres mucho mejor que eso. Además, Tetsu cree en ti y yo también. Ante mis ojos tu luz es muy, muy, muy resplandeciente. ―suspiré después de mi discurso.

Pasó un minuto, luego dos. ¿¡Por qué no me decía nada!?

―Eso fue….muy cursi. ―Taiga dijo levantándose. ―Gracias. ―sonrió y, oh por Dios. ¡Es lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos! ¡Su sonrisa es tan linda! Yo también le sonreí.

Luego fuimos al gimnasio. Riko-sempai arrastró a Taiga cuando entramos. Al parecer ella se enteró de que fue un niño malo y no se cuidó. Yo estaba feliz de que alguien pudiera capturar la cabeza de Taiga de esa manera. ¡Que el bastardo sienta lo que yo! ¡Larga vida a Riko-sempai!

―¡Ahora iras a la enfermería! ―ella regañó a Taiga sin piedad. ―¡Ritsuka! asegúrate de que camine con las manos en lugar de las piernas. ―ella dijo.

―¿¡EH!? ―Taiga se quejó.

―¿Por qué tengo que ir con él? ―le pregunté.

―¡Porque tu permitiste que jugara sabiendo que no podía hacerlo! ―ella me gritó. Yo tenía miedo.

Vale. La mujer tenía razón.

Y así lo supervise de camino a la enfermería. En realidad estoy sorprendida que pueda caminar con sus manos y soportar su gran cuerpo. Luego nos encontramos con Tetsu (creo que me estoy acostumbrando a que aparezca y desaparezca).

―Kagami-kun, eres un tonto. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿Por qué fue eso? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Yo también creo que él es un tonto. ―añadí.

―Ustedes dos ya me están cansando. ―Taiga dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo en sus pies.

―No creo que harías algo imprudente sin razón. ¿Pasó algo? ―Preguntó Tetsu.

Yo solo me hice la tonta mientras esperaba que Taiga le explicara a Tetsu sobre el encuentro con Aomine y que él era su antigua luz (creo que Tetsu es experto en que su luz sea un idiota) entonces Taiga le preguntó que pasó entre ellos en secundaria (yo también quería saber).

Tetsu contó su historia con Aomine y nos explicó que los miembros milagrosos no nacieron siendo extraordinarios, solo se volvieron así y que por cierto evento Tetsu dejó el club de baloncesto de Teiko. Yo quería saber más, pero no quise presionarlo si no quería hablar.

¿Mi conclusión? Cada miembro que conozco de la generación de milagros es más raro que el anterior.

Taiga ofreció su puño a Tetsu.

―Vamos a vencerlos. Y así ¡los despertaremos! ―y entonces chocaron puños.

Fue muy conmovedor.

―Háganlo cuando estés curado, idiota. ―dije.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu continuó.

―¡USTEDES DOS!

―Ahora, camina con las manos. ―pedí.

―Camina con tus manos o le diremos a Aida-sempai. ―completó Tetsu.

―Voy a recordar esto. ―Taiga dijo mientras frunció sus cejas. Luego se dirigió a la enfermería caminado en sus manos.

De todos modos.

Me encontré con más personas extrañas en la vida de Tetsu. Su exgerente y su exluz. Aomine Daiki y Momoi Satsuki; otro par de raros.

Con amor.

Claire.


	10. ¡espia la cita!

**Disclaimer: NO** soy dueña de los personajes pero si del OC.

* * *

Capítulo 9: ¡espía la cita!

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

¿Sabes cuantas veces peleamos Chase y yo?

Miles. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no preocupe por mi hermano menor. Y por preocupación me refiero a que no me ha dicho nada grosero desde que llegué a casa. Como eso es bastante extraño, fui a su habitación para hablar un poco con él pero escuché algo que no tenía que escuchar (fue sin querer, lo juro). Él estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien que al parecer era su novia para ir en una cita.

Si. Leíste bien. ¡Su novia!

¡Tiene solo 14 años de edad y él ya tiene una novia! mientras que yo, de 16 años estoy atascada. No es que yo quiera un novio, pero ¡vamos! ¿¡A los 14!? ¡Si solo llevamos cinco meses aquí!

De todos modos.

Esta es la primera vez que oigo (por accidente) que va en una cita con una chica. Así que ya te puedes imaginar mi shock.

―Hermana, ¿Qué haces ahí? ―preguntó Matt. Yo me sobresalté al escucharlo.

―Na-nada jejeje. Nada de nada. ¿Parece que estoy haciendo algo? ―dije nerviosa.

―Parece que estas escuchando detrás de la puerta. ―él dijo señalando la habitación suya y de Chase. A veces este niño me saca de quicio.

―Yo no hago eso. Ve a dormir. ―mandé.

―Pero aun debo cenar. A Drake no le gusta que me acueste sin comer. ―dijo.

―Matt. Tú eres pequeño, yo grande. Tienes solo 11 años así que hazme caso.

A la hora de la cena yo estaba haciendo mucho contacto visual con Chase. Sí, soy muy obvia. Entonces James no tardó en darse cuenta.

―¿Qué te pasa, nalga? ―él preguntó. ―¿Por qué miras tanto a Chase?

―¿Yo? no lo estoy mirando jajaja. ―debo aprender a aparentar.

―Tal vez se dio cuenta de que nunca va poder ser como yo. ―Chase dijo. Yo le di una patada por debajo del comedor. ―Auchhhh.

―¿No tienes algo importante que decirnos, Chase? ―pregunté, obviamente esperando a que se pusiera nervioso pero ¡no! oculta bien sus emociones.

―Realmente no. Aquí la que lleva una vida alocada con amigos extraños eres tú. ―dijo comiendo el pedazo de carne. Yo no refuté porque en realidad mis amigos si son raros. Pero….

¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Después de cenar arreglamos la cocina y los chicos fueron a ver tv. Yo subí a mi habitación para llamar a Riko-sempai. Le pregunté si podía faltar a la práctica del sábado ya que tenía un "asunto" muy importante que atender. Todavía queda una semana para el partido contra Touou, por lo que la gerente falte un día no es la gran cosa en comparación con los jugadores.

Exacto. Es justo lo que estás pensando.

Voy a acechar a mi hermano en su cita. Yo sé que es su vida privada y que merece respeto pero…. ¡es mi hermanito! Por lo tanto como la gran hermana mayor que soy, el día sábado comencé mi misión de espionaje.

Salí precisamente a las 8:00 am como cualquier día sábado para ir a la práctica. Pero en lugar de ir a la escuela, fui al café de la estación del tren. Allí me esperaba Anuka (le conté toda la situación) para entregarme un disfraz y pasar desapercibida.

―¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Y si tú hermano se entera? ―ella dijo entregándome la bolsa.

―Si, estoy segura. Además, Chase no tiene por qué enterarse.

Yo saqué una peluca roja, un vestido azul con una chaqueta negra y tacones negros de la bolsa. Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que voy a usar este tipo de cosas por lo que la verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

―Hmn, me pregunto en donde habrás usado esto. ―examiné los artículos.

―Es mejor si tú no lo sabes. ―ella dijo con una sonrisa. Yo miré el vestido.

―Es un vestido. ―di a entender lo obvio.

―Sí, lo es. ―dijo Anuka.

―Yo casi nunca uso vestido y tampoco tacones. ―admití.

―Oh vamos, te verás linda. ―ella palmeó en el aire.

―Sin embrago, ¡voy a espiar, no a una cita! ―dije exaltada.

―Vas a espiar una cita. Además, debes lucir natural para no levantar sospechas.

―¡Pero es un vestido! ―lloré.

―Si, sí. Ahora déjame ayudarte a que te lo pongas. ―dijo alegremente tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome al baño.

30 minutos más tarde, yo me estaba mirando en el espejo. ¡No me reconocía! estaba con la boca abierta. Parecía que hubiera sufrido la transformación de Cenicienta gracias al hada madrina. No puedo creer que llevaba puesto un vestido y tacones. Me veía muy alta a pesar del dolor que estos causaban. Y la peluca…whoa. Quizá y me pinte el cabello de rojo después (y terminar con mi cabello arcoíris).

―¡Sabía que esto se vería bien en ti! Sin tu aspecto rebelde eres muy bonita Ritsuka. ―dijo Anuka juntando sus manos con las mías.

―Uhm….sí. ―yo también pensé que me veía bien.

―¿Crees que tu hermano te reconozca? ―preguntó.

―¡Lo dudo! ni yo misma me reconozco. ―dije.

―Susuka y yo queríamos acompañarte pero ella está en su trabajo y yo tengo el club. ―dijo con un puchero.

―Debe ser agradable tener un trabajo de medio tiempo. ―dije poniéndome los lentes de sol.

―Bueno, es más agradable ser la gerente de un montón de chicos calientes. ―ella me giño un ojo. ―Buena suerte.

10:30 am. Vi a mi hermano que iba vestido muy bien ¡realmente iba para una cita! yo mantuve una distancia considerable entre nosotros. 10 minutos después ella llegó. La novia de Chase. Es muy bonita. Tiene el pelo rubio y piel blanca como porcelana. Llevaba una camiseta ajustada y unos pantalones cortos (demasiado). No puedo creer que una chica como ella encontrara atractivo a mi hermano. Ellos se saludaron con timidez y estaban sonrojados. Después caminaron tomados de la mano. ¡Eso fue rápido!

Cinco minutos más tarde, llegamos a un parque de diversiones. Mis ojos se abrieron de emoción. Me gustan mucho los parques de diversiones (excepto la montaña rusa) y hace tiempo que no vengo a uno. No podía esperar a probar todos los juegos en los que se monten (excepto la montaña rusa, como ya he dicho). No estaba mal para ser la primera cita. Al salir de mi ensueño, me di cuenta de que los había perdido.

11:45. Yo estaba muy hambrienta y lo único que he hecho la ultima hora es andar en círculos intentando hallar a Chase y su novia. Finalmente, me perdí. ¡El parque era demasiado grande! ¡No sé en donde estoy! de repente una mano tomó mi brazo.

―¿Estas perdida, chiquita? ―el hombre dijo. ¿Chiquita? que horrible manera de llamar a alguien.

―No. En realidad estoy esperando a mi novio. ―Mentí.

―Eh, ¿de verdad?

―Si.

―Entonces esperaré a tu novio contigo. ―él se acercó más a mí.

―No es necesario. Estoy perfectamente bien sola. ―dije. Su agarre en mi brazo comenzó a doler. Yo quise retirarlo pero solo conseguí que apretara más fuerte. ¿Yo que le he hecho a Dios para que me diera esta suerte? ¿¡Qué!?

―Vamos chiquita, no seas así.

―¡Chiquita mis calzones! ―dije con rabia. Iba a darle un puñetazo al hombre pero una gran mano cubrió la mía y me sacó lejos.

―Así que aquí estas, Ritsukacchi.

Yo no necesitaba darme la vuelta para saber quién era. Solo hay una persona en este jodido mundo que me llama así. Enseguida puse mi cara de piedra. Miré hacia arriba pero lo lamenté. Debido al hecho de que llevaba tacones, nuestras alturas ya no tenían casi una diferencia abrumadora por lo que estaba a pulgadas de distancia de su cara. Pude sentir el aroma masculino. Me sonrojé. Las jodidas hormonas femeninas empezaron a hacer lo suyo. ¡Maldita adolescencia! El hombre se escapó al ver a Kise.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó. Yo asentí apartándome de él antes de que me dé una hemorragia nasal masiva. ―Estas muy roja. ―se acercó. Pude sentir su aliento.

Mierda.

El tipo realmente es extremadamente atractivo.

Cerré los ojos para controlarme y rescatar algo de cordura en mí.

―¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ―pregunté después de recuperar el control de mis hormonas.

―¿Eh?

―¿Qué cómo supiste que era Ritsuka? ―repetí. ―Pensé que mi disfraz era perfecto.

―¿Disfraz? Ritsukacchi es Ritsukacchi. Siempre seguirá siendo la misma así se vista de árbol. ―él explicó. ―Además, tu voz es difícil de olvidar. ―lo miré como si fuera una especie de idiota (un idiota sexy). ―Estás más bonita hoy. ¿Qué pasa? ―lo dijo como si realmente no fuera nada. Para mí, lo era todo. Era el primer hombre en la tierra que ha dicho que soy bonita. Me sonrojé otra vez.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó.

―¿Por qué estas tu aquí? ―le devolví la pregunta.

―¡Yo pregunté primero!

―Estoy aquí para….visitar este parque de atracciones. ―he mentido mucho últimamente.

―¿Y por qué te disfrazas?

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―ignoré su pregunta.

―Un día de descanso. ―dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. Yo sabía que estaba mintiendo. ―Acabamos de pasar a la Inter-High. Creo que merezco un descanso.

―Si. Tetsu me dijo.

―¿Estás sola?

―Si. ¿Y tú?

―Si…

Un largo e incómodo silencio se produjo. Hasta que mi estómago decidió gruñir de hambre.

―Estoy realmente hambrienta. ―dije.

―Si, pude oírlo. ―se rio. ―Vamos a almorzar.

―Muy bien.

Lo seguí a un restaurante. Cuando entramos, inmediatamente vi a Chase y su novia. Estaba a punto de ocultarme en la espalda de Kise pero el corrió a conseguir una mesa lejos de ellos.

Pedimos nuestra comida. Una hora después Chase y su novia se marchaban. Yo me limpié y me paré con intención de seguirlos de nuevo. Lo mismo hizo Kise. Nos miramos el uno al otro en la confusión. Kise llamó al camarero y pagó.

La chica señaló un stand y se detuvieron. Me detuve y Kise se detuvo. A continuación, los novios siguieron su camino. Yo fui detrás. Kise hizo lo mismo.

―¡Deja de seguirme! ―dije.

―¡Yo debería ser el que diga eso!

La niña quería un muñeco de uno de los puestos de juegos y Chase fue a tratar de conseguirlo. Kise fue a otro puesto y fingió estar interesado en los productos. Yo me paré a su lado.

―¿Por qué estas realmente aquí? ―interrogué mirando los muñecos de peluche. Uno era un tigre rojo (alguien se me vino a la mente).

―Debería hacerte la misma pregunta. ―dijo Kise.

―Estoy siguiendo a mi hermano que está en una cita con su novia. ―decidí decirle la verdad.

―Eso es gracioso. También estoy siguiendo a mi sobrina que está en una cita con su novio.

Los dos señalamos a Chase y su novia.

―Ese es mi hermano.

―Esa es mi sobrina.

Una pausa siguió y luego nos echamos a reír.

―Nunca imaginé que espiaras a tu sobrina. ¿Cuál es su nombre? el de mi hermano es Chase.

―¿Chase? cierto que son extranjeros. El nombre de mi sobrina es Ayano.

―Eh, la próxima vez dile que lleve algo más largo. Es demasiado corto para su edad. ―regañé a Kise.

―Y tu dile a tu hermano que no se valla a propasar con ella. Ayanocchi es muy importante para mí. ―él dijo con su instinto protector.

―¿Kise? ―reconocí la voz al instante. Miura Natsumi. Ella estaba con un tipo.

―¡Nat-Natsumicchi! ―Kise se sorprendió. ―Que sorpresa verte aquí. Así que tienes compañía. ―Kise dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

―Si. Toshiro, él es Kise, el as del equipo de baloncesto de Kaijo. Kise, él es mi novio, Kentaro Toshiro. ―ella los presentó.

Por alguna razón esto era incómodo. Tal vez sea el hecho de que ella no me reconoció. Y espera... ¡Ella tiene un novio! ¡Con su personalidad de bruja consiguió un novio!

―Es un placer. ―él castaño le ofreció la mano a Kise. Él la tomó. Todo se veía tan forzado. ―Es un gusto conocer al chico más famoso en Kaijo. Veo que estás acompañado también. ―el tipo me señaló. ―¿están en una cita?

―¿Cita? jajaja, no estamo… ―antes de que pudiera terminar, Kise me abrazó por la espalda y puso sus manos en mi estómago. Apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. En ese momento mi cerebro explotó.

Bueno. No realmente.

A pesar de que me sentí de alguna manera utilizada para darle celos a Natsumi (o no sé si estaba viendo cosas debido a mi estado) yo estaba totalmente ruborizada, hiperventilando y sin palabras. Fue una sobredosis hormonal.

―Si. Ella es mi novia. ―declaró Kise.

Mi cerebro explotó doblemente.

―Bueno. Ella es bonita. Me sorprende que te aguante, sin embargo. ―dijo Natsumi. ―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yo estaba sin palabras. Miré a Kise con ganas de matarlo pero él me dio su mirada de "sígueme el juego".

―Su nombre es Mai. ―dijo Kise. ―Horikita Mai. Es un poco tímida.

¿¡De dónde coño sacó ese nombre!?

―Está bien. Natsu-chan ¿nos vamos? ―el tipo dijo. Natsumi asintió.

―Fue un placer conocerte, Horikita-san. ―ella dijo fríamente. ―Hasta luego Kise.

Después ella y su novio estaban fuera de mi vista.

Empujé a Kise en la distancia.

―¿¡Qué se supone que pretendías!? ―grité. Atrayendo la gente a mí alrededor.

―Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó. ―dijo con un puchero.

―¡No me uses para darle celos a otras chicas!" dije. Él se sonrojó. ―Está bien. Ya no importa. ―me sentí culpable.

―Como sea. ―dijo él después de unos minutos. ―Allí están tu hermano y Ayanocchi. ―el señaló a una cafetería.

"¡Pues vamos!" yo lo agarré del brazo y lo arrastré.

Entramos a la cafetería. Miré la hora. Ya eran las 3:30 por lo que su cita estaba a punto de acabar. Ellos estaban compartiendo un licuado de chocolate (eso es tan cliché) y después los labios de la chica quedaron untados de chocolate. Chase se acercó para quitarle la suciedad con el pulgar y su mano se posó en la mejilla de ella, atrayéndola poco a poco hacia él.

Entonces, pasó lo tenía que pasar.

Se besaron.

¿¡Por qué hacen eso en un lugar público!?

Kise y yo estábamos con la boca tan abierta que si llovía podríamos tomar agua directamente. Chase y Ayano pagaron y se marcharon de la cafetería. Nosotros aún estábamos en shock.

―Bueno. Si es tu hermano, creo que no me importaría entregarle a Ayanocchi. ―Kise fue el primero en recuperarse.

―¡Solo tienen 14 años! ¡No es como si se fueran a casar! ―dije. Me niego a compartir lazos con la familia de Kise.

―Yo empecé a ir a citas cuando tenía 13 años.

―¡Tú eres un playboy! ―acusé.

―¡Eres malvada, Ritsukacchi! ―él empezó con su drama de niño bonito.

―¡Cállate! ―le di un golpe en la cabeza.

―De todas formas. Creo que deberíamos dejar de seguirlos. ―Kise dijo sobándose la cabeza.

―Sí, tienes razón. Fue divertido. ―admití.

―Si, lo fue. Por cierto, dile a Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi que estaré esperando por ellos en la Inter-High. ―él sonrió.

De verdad estaba sorprendida que no hubiera hablado de baloncesto.

Idiotas obsesionados.

―Claro. ―rodé los ojos. ―¿Sabes algo? hoy te ves muy bien. ―sonreí.

Mientras me miraba, su cara de repente se puso roja y luego desvió la mirada cubriendo su rostro con su mano. Oh, mierda. ―¡No te sonrojes tan de repente! ―grité, también sonrojada.

―¡Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo! ―él dijo.

Al final del día me divertí mucho en el parque de atracciones por lo que quizá lo vuelva a repetir pero esta vez arrastraré a Tetsu y a Taiga conmigo.

Volví a casa exhausta y me di cuenta que en la cara de Chase había una sonrisa estúpida. Tal vez que tenga novia no sea una mala cosa. Definitivamente para el amor no hay edad.

Con amor.

Claire.


	11. Perder tambien es ganar

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes. SI poseo el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Perder también es ganar.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Es más fácil construir niños fuertes, que reparar hombres rotos.

¿Por qué te digo eso?

Porque puede comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Era un día importante. Un día decisivo para el club de baloncesto de Seirin. Era todo o nada.

Hoy jugábamos contra Touou. Naturalmente, los chicos estaban nerviosos por su partido Así que el último día, cada uno entrenó a su manera. Esa mañana yo acompañé a Taiga a jugar a la cancha cerca de mi casa (en realidad él es el que juega, yo solo observo). Él se había cuidado bien las piernas esta última semana por lo que estoy segura de que ya estaba en su mejor condición.

―No duele… ¡no duele Ritsuka! ―Taiga dijo. Yo medio sonreí.

―Ahora no hagas algo estúpido que cause que te lesiones de nuevo. ―regañé. ―no quiero tener que volver a darte masajes, es agotador.

―¿¡Masajes!? ¡Pero si la mayoría del tiempo me golpeabas con ese estúpido bate! ―él gritó.

―Sí, sí. Lo importante es que estas bien.

―Bien…reza lo que quieras, Aomine. ¡Definitivamente ganaré ―lo dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

El día en realidad pasó muy rápido (aunque debió ser eterno para los chicos) y ya era hora de partir al sitio donde se daría lugar a este importante evento. En realidad vino mucha gente.

Allí pude ver a Takao, Kazumi y el equipo masculino de Shutoku, así que fui a saludar (a Takao).

―¡Hola Takao! ―le sonreí.

―Eh, ¡Ritsu-chan! hola. ―dijo, sonriendo. ―Vino mucha gente a ver la liga del campeonato ¿no lo crees?

―Si. ―volteé a ver a Kazumi. ―Hola Kazumi.

―Hola. ―que cortante.

―No seas así, Kazumi. ―el tipo rubio dijo.

Despues Takao me los presentó formalmente. Miyaji Kiyoshi, Otsubo Taisuke y Kimura Shinsuke. Pero faltaba alguien.

Alguien que me pone de los nervios.

―Eh, ¿Dónde está Midorima-friki? ―pregunté. Takao sacó su celular y mostró un mensaje que decía "no quiero". Una gran roca cayó sobre mí. ―¡Ese tipo es un niño!

―Je, ¡Kimura! ¡La piña! ―dijo Miyaji-sempai.

―Tengo una, muy verde. ―respondió Kimura-sempai.

―Esto debería ser contado como uno de sus caprichos. ―comentó Otsubo-sempai.

―¿Qué se supone que harán con una piña? y… ¿Cuáles caprichos? ―pregunté.

―Es mejor si no lo sabes ―dijo Takao.

―¿Por qué los tipos que juegan baloncesto no pueden ser normales? ―todos me miraron.

―Creo que tendré que partir esa piña para ella y Midorima. ―dijo el chico-piña. Yo decidí quedarme callada por mi propio bienestar.

Me separé de ellos y si fui a los vestuarios de Seirin. Los chicos ya estaban listos para el juego. Riko-sempai estaba golpeando a Koganei-sempai con un abanico de papel (mi bate estaba muy lejos). Ella dio su discurso a los chicos y luego se escuchó el ¡Seirin…pelea! (siempre que lo dice me emociono). Salimos a la cancha y del otro lado salió Touou. Todo era tan épico que es difícil de explicar.

El tipo grande y el capitán de Touou (raros) dijeron que Aomine no estaba y que llegaría para la segunda mitad (bastardo egocéntrico). En realidad esto era algo personal para Taiga. Ya sabes, si te destrozan no puedes quedarte como si nada. Por esta vez, dejaré que su ira salga a flote y no lo golpearé con el bate (cosa que hago cuando está molesto).

Así que debido a que Aomine es un oponente difícil, la estrategia era anotar cuantos puntos se pudieran antes de que hiciera acto de presencia.

Él juego comenzó.

Touou obtuvo el balón. El tipo raro de gafas era muy rápido. Hizo un pase que no tiene sentido alguno porque siempre tiene los ojos cerrados y no entiendo como ve, pero la cosa es que la pelota llegó a manos de un chico castaño y antes de que tirara pidió perdón.

¿¡Por qué pidió perdón!?

El balón entró en limpio ganando 3 puntos para Touou. Estos mal nacidos eran fuertes. No estuvo bien llamarse el "acto de apertura" a sí mismos. Aunque…creo que ellos son lindos niños en comparación con Aomine (por lo que vi cuando jugó con Taiga).

Ya iban seis minutos del primer cuarto. El marcador 8-4 a favor de Touou, y ascendiendo. Siempre los malditos rebotes los tomaba el tipo grande y rubio del equipo contrario en lugar de Mitobe-sempai (estoy segura que de la frustración quiso hablar) ¡y sus pases eran monstruosamente fuertes! de ese pase en adelante no puede seguir que pasó hasta que me di cuenta que anotaron otro punto.

―Son fuertes. En realidad no pensé que serían así. ―Riko-sempai estaba muy seria. ―Si ellos son así de buenos sin Aomine, entonces estamos en un grave problema.

Miramos la tabla de puntuación de Touou en sus anteriores juegos ¿y adivina qué?

Todos sus resultados eran de 100 puntos en adelante. Tragué saliva.

Por fin Hyuuga-sempai pudo anotar una cesta de 3 puntos a favor de nosotros. Yo brinqué de alegría. ¡Toma lo tuyo chico pide-disculpas!

Pero la dicha no duró mucho. Hicieron otro jodido pase largo pero ahí estaba Tetsu. ¡No puedo creer que me olvide de él! pero… ¿¡por qué carajos salta si no va alcanzar la pelota!?

Luego llegó Taiga con su magnífico salto y alcanzó el balón.

No sé cómo coño pude escuchar lo que dijo Taiga acerca de Momoi pero bueno, lo hice.

―Tu exnovia es bonita. ―te juro que sentí que se me metió un demonio al cuerpo.

―¡DEJA DE MIRARLA Y CONCETRATE EN EL JUEGO, IDIOTA! ―grité. Había muchas miradas encima de mí. Riko-sempai vino y me golpeó en la cabeza un poco (demasiado) fuerte.

Me desmayé.

¿¡Por qué siempre me pasa esto en los juegos importantes!?

Cuando desperté iba cargada en la espalda de Koganei-sempai. Creí que el juego ya había acabado pero solo era el intervalo de diez minutos antes de empezar el tercer cuarto. Qué alivio. Solo estuve inconsciente 12 minutos. La entrenadora felicitó al equipo por su buen trabajo en lo que yo estuve fuera.

De todas formas. Me enteré de que Riko-sempai en realidad es pésima para cocinar. Es más, es un nivel más allá de pésima para cocinar. No es una broma. Ella una vez más, entró en depresión.

Después de que Tetsu dijera que haría lo que sea para vencer a Aomine, el tercer cuarto empezó. Me senté en la banca al lado de Tetsu, que estará fuera para el tercer cuarto.

Entonces ahí estaba él.

Con su enorme cabeza arrogante y su ego en las nubes. Tenía ganas de patear su trasero, pero de eso se encargaría Taiga ganándole.

Eso en realidad era lo que yo deseaba.

Aomine era ridículamente rápido. Tanto así que pasó a Taiga como si él nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. En el momento en que Touou anotó, Hyuuga-sempai lanzó el balón con fuerza hacia Taiga quien iba hacer una clavada pero Aomine lo bloqueó.

Te lo digo.

¡Parece como si tuviera metido el espíritu de flash!

Él es capaz de llevar su aceleración de cero al máximo y del máximo a cero. ¡Eso no es normal! Tetsu por otro lado, estaba muy callado.

Aomine empezó a jugar un estilo de juego que conozco muy bien. Lo he visto muchas veces con mis amigos en Estados Unidos, y lo disfruto.

Baloncesto callejero.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos cuando Taiga cayó sobre su trasero. ¡Él podía jugar ese estilo de juego! mentiría si te digo que no estoy emocionada. Despues él tiró el balón por detrás de la cancha. Creo que mis ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas ya que los abrí más. Él siguió sorprendiéndome más y más, hasta el punto que llegué a pensar que en realidad no era humano.

El equipo estaba en la desesperación. Yo podía verlo.

Tetsu entró al juego. Nosotros empezamos a rezar pero Hyuuga-sempai nos regañó. Bueno, en verdad todo fue en vano. Aomine fue el único que anotó en toda la tercera mitad. Tenía bailando a Tetsu y Taiga en la palma de su mano. Riko-sempai sustituyó a Taiga ya que se dio cuenta que el idiota había evitado usar su pierna lastimada. Se sentía la tensión en el aire.

Taiga no jugará más.

Me acerqué a entregarle una toalla y el muy mal nacido me la arrebató. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada! él me miró como si quisiera matar a alguien. Decidí dejarlo pasar (mas por miedo que por otra cosa).

Yo sabía que sin Taiga estábamos perdidos.

Nadie se rindió.

Todos los jugadores restantes dieron todo de sí mismos hasta el final.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Barrieron con nosotros el piso de la cancha.

112-55.

Aplastados...

Esta vez no me quejé (a pesar de que quería) hemos perdido contra un equipo fuerte. No…ellos no son un equipo. Hemos perdido contra individuos fuertes.

Naturalmente, yo estaba muy triste. Esa fue nuestra primera derrota. El as de la generación de milagros, Aomine Daiki, es inhumanamente bueno. Esta fuera del mapa. ¡Fuera de las normas si se trata de baloncesto!

"La única persona que puede vencerme, soy yo."

No lo odio porque él tiene todo el derecho del mundo para presumir, pero no me agrada de todas formas. Él le hizo daño psicológico a Tetsu. Cuando todos los demás se fueron, Taiga y Tetsu se quedaron atrás. Yo me pegué a la puerta para escuchar (soy entrometida, lo sé).

―Este, podría ser nuestro limite. Pensé que podíamos ir más lejos pero míranos. Frente a un poder superior, no creo que podamos ganar con solo trabajo en equipo. ―dijo Taiga. Tetsu no respondió.

Cuando Taiga abrió la puerta yo estaba ahí parada totalmente inmóvil. Él no me miró. Simplemente siguió caminando.

Yo quería llorar. Esta derrota afectó tanto al equipo, que perdieron los dos siguientes partidos que restaban. Fuimos descartados de la liga. No más Inter-High.

Acompañé a Taiga al médico por órdenes de Riko-sempai y él dijo que debe tener dos semanas de descanso. ¡Eso debe ser la muerte para él! en todo este tiempo no ha cruzado palabra conmigo, y me imagino que tampoco con Tetsu.

Pero…. ¡ha pasado ya una semana por Dios! ¡Parecen mujeres!

En uno de tantos días, a la hora del almuerzo, antes de que Tetsu y Taiga se separaran, yo bloqueé la puerta.

―Hola, mis dos amigos idiotas, Taiga y Tetsu. ―dije.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―preguntó Taiga frunciendo sus raras cejas.

―Bueno…me percaté de que ustedes dos no han estado hablando entre sí últimamente y también de que han ignorado mi existencia por completo. Así que… ¡vamos a tener un almuerzo juntos! ―dije sacando lo que había comprado en la tienda de conveniencia.

Estaba tan obstinada y positiva de que dirían que sí, ya que no todos los días (nunca) los invitan a almorzar. Pero Tetsu desapareció y Taiga me hizo a un lado para poder pasar.

¡Malditos!

¿¡Gasté mi dinero en esta mierda para que simplemente me ignoren y desaparezcan por delante de mí!?

Mi aura maligna se hizo presente. Mi pelo se puso de pie y mis músculos (que no tengo) se hincharon. Enseguida cogí mi bate y golpeé a Taiga haciéndolo caer. Tomé el cabello de Tetsu (no sé cómo conseguí verlo) y lo senté junto a Taiga.

―Escúchenme malditos bastardos. ¡Ignórense entre sí pero a mí no me hagan eso! ―gruñí.

―¡No te estoy ignorando! ―Taiga negó.

―Lamento haber desaparecido así, Ritsuka-san. ―se disculpó Tetsu.

Todavía enojada. Me puse en cuclillas frente a ellos e hice sonar el bate contra mi mano. Los dos chicos se protegieron usando sus brazos para cubrirse.

―Escuchen. A veces…ganas perdiendo. ―los dos me miraron con sorpresa. ―Mi madre decía…que perder es tan importante como ganar ya que también hay partes bonitas cuando uno pierde porque, algo acaba, pero otra cosa comienza. Así que…para saber ganar, también hay que saber perder.

Ellos no dijeron nada.

Yo me levanté y me fui.

Esa tarde en la práctica se sintió la ausencia de Taiga. Pero yo todavía estaba enojada por lo que pasó así que ignoré a Tetsu (muy fácil de hacer) todo el tiempo. La entrenadora los reunió y les habló un poco sobre el campeonato de invierto. Winter Cup. Todos estaban emocionados por decirlo así.

―¿Y qué hay de Kagami? ¿Estará bien? ―preguntó Izuki-sempai.

―Está descansando, pero le dije que viniera a vernos jugar de todos modos. ―respondió Hyuuga-sempai.

―No lo he visto en una semana. ―comentó Koganei-sempai. ―Kuroko, tu estas en su salón ¿cierto? ¿Sabes algo?

―No. No he hablado con él. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Pudiste haberle preguntado algo! ―regañó Hyuuga-sempai.

―Lo siento. Recientemente, es un poco difícil hablarle a Kagami-kun. ―Tetsu se fue.

―¡Ritsuka! ¿Es eso cierto? ―Hyuuga-sempai se volvió hacia mí.

―¿¡Ja!? ¡A mí no me importa ese bastardo! ¡Debería simplemente morir! ¡Él y su estúpida forma de ser! ―dije. Los chicos se estremecieron.

―Increíble. Ella puede ser igual de aterradora que Aida-san. ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―¿Qué diablos pasó con ustedes? ―preguntó Hyuuga-sempai.

―¡Es culpa de ese par de idiotas! ¡Taiga más que todo!

―¿¡Eh!? ―dijeron los chicos.

―Ah, el amor. ―Izuki-sempai dijo románticamente. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada para luego irme.

Bueno.

La cosa es que no sé qué hacer con esos idiotas así que por ahora, dejaré que el tiempo cure lo que tenga que curar.

Con amor.

Claire.


	12. Unansen de nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes No son míos. El OC sí.

* * *

Capítulo 11: únanse de nuevo.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Desde que estoy aplicando la ley del hielo con Tetsu y Taiga, mi vida ha sido un poco aburrida. ¡No puedo creer que todo gire en torno a ellos!

Tengo que cuidar a número 2, allí está Tetsu.

Tengo castigo, allí está Taiga.

Tengo mis labores de gerente, allí están ambos.

Tengo que ir al baño, ¡allí están ambos!

Bueno, no realmente pero es para que entiendas mi punto. Por supuesto que aún tengo a Susuka y Anuka pero simplemente no es lo mismo. Ellas se preocuparon por lo que pasó entre nosotros pero desde que yo no quiero hablar del tema las dos simplemente decidieron ignórame también. A mí y a mi mal humor. ¿¡Qué clase de amigos conseguí!? Así que, como me siento sola, decidí ir a ver la práctica de Shutoku (si, falté a la práctica de Seirin) y hablar con Takao.

Cuando ellos me vieron quedaron sin palabras. Debería haber tomado una foto de sus caras. ¡Ni porque hubieran visto un fantasma! yo los saludé adecuadamente y me dirigí a las bancas. Al menos aquí no me sentía incomoda (ignorando a Midorima-friki) no había azul ni rojo en ninguna parte. Las chicas también estaban practicando. Busqué la cabeza naranja de Kazumi pero no la encontré.

―¿Por qué estás aquí, Ritsu-chan? ―me di la vuelta para ver a Takao.

―¿No puedo venir a verlos jugar? ―dije. Debo dejar de contestar con preguntas.

―¿Seirin te mandó como espía? ―preguntó Kimura-sempai.

―No. Mis días como espía acabaron. ―respondí recordando cierto día.

―Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí, piscis? ―miré a Midorima. Tenía un lindo peluche de conejo rosa. Intenté no reírme pero fracasé.

―Jajaja, debería….darte vergüenza…andar con eso por ahí. ―dije entre risas.

―Yo le digo lo mismo pero le da igual. ―Takao rio conmigo.

―Eso debe ser de su hermana…dime que tiene una hermana. ―seguía riendo.

―¡Cállense los dos! ―dijo Midorima-friki.

―Midorima. Esa no es la forma de tratar a nuestra visitante. ―dijo Otsubo-sempai con un aura maligna. Midorima se puso pálido.

―¿Te echaron de Seirin? ―preguntó Miyaji-sempai.

―No. Simplemente no quería estar allá. ―me encogí de hombros.

―Te peleaste con Kagami y Kuroko. ―afirmó Kimura-sempai.

―¡Esos imbéciles están teniendo una pelea matrimonial y me enredaron a mí en eso! ¡No es justo! ―dije casi llorando.

―¿Pelea matrimonial? ―dijeron los chicos.

―¡Si! no se hablan y no me hablan desde que perdimos contra Touou.

―Whoa. Eso es un poco extremo. ―dijo Takao con un dedo en su labio inferior.

―Bueno. Una perdida así no es para menos. ―razonó Miyaji-sempai.

―El baloncesto de Kuroko fue completamente inservible contra Aomine. Debió haber sido bastante dañino Psicológicamente. ―dijo Midorima-friki.

―Con ese conejito en tu mano no puedo tomarte enserio. ―dije. Él acomodó sus gafas para disimular su ira (tsundere).

―Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no será fácil para ellos volver de esa derrota. ―él terminó.

―Je, a Shin-chan le preocupa Kuroko y Kagami. ―molestó Takao.

―Por supuesto que no. Deja de suponer cosas, Takao. ―él negó (como dije, tsundere)

―Entonces… ¿Qué debería hacer? ―pregunté con mi cara suplicando ayuda.

―Bueno…por lo general los chicos somos confusos pero…de alguna manera lo resolvemos. Así que déjalos. No los presiones. ―aconsejó Otsubo-sempai.

―Gracias…..De verdad no están tan locos. ―sonreí.

―Kimura. Creo que deberías empezar a traer piñas a partir de mañana. ―dijo Miyaji-sempai con una sonrisa falsa (él tiene una loca obsesión con las piñas).

Mi viaje a Shutoku resultó ser refrescante. Pero de nuevo me encontraba sola y sin saber qué hacer con mi vida por que por lo general siempre vamos a Maji Burger después de la práctica.

Malditas costumbres.

Me dirigí a una tienda de conveniencia para comprar una paleta y esperar que así se me congelen los sentimientos. Para decirlo de forma simple, estaba sufriendo mucho por esta separación tan inesperada (de verdad que es trágico). Empecé a caminar a donde fuera que mis pies me llevaran. Terminé en un parque unas cuadras después de Maji Burger. Me senté en un columpio y comencé a comer mi paleta. Entonces un tipo me habló. Él tenía el cabello castaño y era muy alto. Llevaba el uniforme de Seirin por lo que no estaba tan alarmada.

―Así que tú eres Ritsuka-san. ―dijo sorprendido. ―¿Quieres un dulce?

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado con la esperanza de poder recordar de donde me conoce, pero no tengo ninguna imagen clara en mi mente por lo que pensé que en realidad jamás me lo había encontrado.

―Uhmm, ¿Quién eres tú?

―Ah, cierto, cierto, tú no me conoces. Soy Kiyoshi Teppei. Soy un miembro del equipo de baloncesto. ―él informó.

―¿Eh? pero yo nunca te he visto. ―dije mientras hacía memoria.

―Eso es porque estuve ausente. Pero ya regresé, jajajaja. ―él dijo sentándose en un columpio a mi lado.

Genial. Otro tipo raro.

―Es un placer, sempai. ―dije.

―No hay necesidad de ser formal. Puedes llamarme Onii-chan. ―él me giñó un ojo.

―¿Eh? ―parpadeé tres veces.

―Onii-chan. ―repitió.

Dejé caer mi helado en el césped.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡REALMENTE NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Yo me levanté con mucho cuidado.

―¿Ritsuka-chan? ―empecé a correr. ―¡Ritsuka-chan!, ¿Por qué corres? ―empezó a correr detrás de mí.

―¡No me sigas! ―grité.

―¡Llámame Onii-chan! ―él tropezó y cayó. Había una cosa roja esparcida por el suelo por lo que pensé que era sangre así que me devolví hacia él.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? ―pregunté pero él no se movió. Luego levantó su rostro y dijo:

―Llámame Onii-chan. ―mis neuronas dejaron de hacer sinapsis.

―¿¡Por qué quieres que haga eso!?

―Debido a que siempre he querido una hermanita pequeña. ―él respondió. Yo hice una mueca.

―Como sea. Vamos a revisar tu herida.

―¿Eh? oh no, no es una herida, es solo el relleno de los caramelos.

Se levantó y estaba en perfectas condiciones. Empecé a tener mis dudas sobre si su caída fue real o ficticia.

―Sin embargo, ya no tengo caramelos. Deberías comprarme unos. ―dijo sonriéndome.

―¿¡Por qué!?

―porque soy tu Onii-chan.

―¡No lo eres!

No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo en absoluto.

Al final terminé caminado con él hacia la tienda de conveniencia para comprarle sus dichosos caramelos (y mi paleta). Simplemente no llego a ningún lado discutiendo con él. Me comentó que había conocido a Tetsu y que le pareció alguien muy interesante (es Tetsu, por Dios); yo le conté sobre el partido y sobre nuestra pelea matrimonial. Sí, nuestra. Me preguntó qué opinaba sobre lo que había pasado y sobre su baloncesto y yo simplemente dije que Taiga necesitaba paz interior porque es un idiota y Tetsu tiene que iluminarse de vez en cuando porque él también es un idiota.

―Ve a verlo. ―dijo él.

―¿Eh? ¿Ir a ver a quién? ―lo miré confundida.

―A Kagami. Por lo que me contaste, él es el más afectado en esta situación.

―¿Queee? yo no quiero ir a verlo. ―me negué. Kiyoshi me entregó un papel.

―A él le va hacer bien.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque soy tu Onii-chan. ―sonrió. Después empezó a alejarse.

―¡Ya te dije que no lo eres! ―le grité.

Desdoblé el papel que me entregó. Allí estaba anotada la dirección de Taiga. Yo sinceramente me preguntaba… ¿¡cómo carajos la consiguió!?

Y…

De verdad me odio.

Allí estaba yo. En un edificio. Frente a una puerta. De un apartamento.

Tragué saliva. Empecé a sudar como nunca en mi vida. Reuní todo el valor necesario para poder tocar el timbre. Pasó un minuto antes de que la puerta se abriera. Taiga me miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

―Jejeje, hola. ―dije rascándome la cabeza.

―Hola… ―incomodo silencio nos invadió.

―Traje galletas. ―dije mostrando las oreo en mi mano (en verdad debe estar agradecido). Él me dejó pasar.

El apartamento era un desastre. No sabía que fuera tan desordenado. Había cajas de pizza alrededor de la sala de estar y latas de refresco lanzadas de la misma forma. Por no hablar de que la mitad de su armario estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, creando un lio aún mayor. Agradecí el hecho de que me crie con hombres por lo que esto es el pan de cada día para mí.

―Lo siento por el desorden. ―Taiga dijo mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá.

―No me importa. ―miré a mi alrededor. ―¿Así que vives tú solo aquí?

―Si. Solo yo. ―respondió sentándose a mi lado. Yo suspiré. ¡Nunca me fue tan incómodo hablar con él!

―Y… ¿Cómo estás? ―pregunté sin mirarlo.

―No sé. Es un lio. ―dijo.

―¿Qué es un lio?

―Mi cabeza.

Yo lo miré un momento. ―¿Estás en las drogas o algo así? ―me paré para buscar indicios de cocaína.

―Claro que no.

Lo miré acusadoramente. ―No te creo.

―¡Yo no me drogo, estúpida! ―gritó (por fin me gritó).

―¡Pues entonces deja de pensar tanto! ¡Tu cabeza crecerá más! somos adolescentes, una etapa en la que si no eres fuerte, estas jodido. Te ganaron, si y ¿qué? la vida sigue Taiga. Todo el mundo está preocupado por tu estúpido trasero. Eres un idiota que no se da cuenta que hiere a los demás con la actitud que tomas frente a las situaciones difíciles. Tu…. ―él me tiro una media, probablemente sucia (que asco).

―Ya cállate.

―No puedo. Tengo tantas cosas que decir que si me callo, me salen subtítulos. ―suspiré sentándome.

―Lo siento. ―Taiga se disculpó.

―¿Eh?

―Todo lo que dijiste hace un momento, es cierto. No consideré los sentimientos de nadie. Yo….en verdad…..

No le di tiempo a terminar porque en un segundo ya estaba parada frente a él rodeando su nuca con mis brazos para atraerlo en un abrazo. En realidad no sé qué me pasó.

―Alguien me dijo una vez, que a los ojos tristes, hay que hacerle menos preguntas y darles más abrazos. ―unos segundos después, él rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y enterró la cabeza en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos. Luego empecé a sentirme muy rara. Había una incómoda sensación en mi estómago.

La verdad es que…me encantó abrazarlo, y me encantó que envolviera mi pequeño cuerpo con sus grandes (y musculosos) brazos.

Maldita sea.

¡EN REALIDAD ESTOY LOCA! ¡DEBE HABER ALGO MAL CONMIGO!

―Habla con Tetsu y arreglen las cosas. ―dije después de apartarme de él obviamente fingiendo que nada pasó conmigo.

―Si. ―respondió.

El sábado en la práctica Kiyoshi-sempai finalmente llegó, además de Taiga, quien fue regañado por Hyuuga-sempai pero como se disculpó, fue perdonado.

La entrada de Kiyoshi-sempai fue muy poco épica (enserio) él estaba usando el uniforme para los juegos. Simplemente extraño. Así que, él usó su energía acumulada para hacer sudar a los chicos de primer año. En resumen, un idiota más.

Nos contó un poco de su historia (a los nuevos, por supuesto) dijo que estuvo en el hospital desde el verano pasado y que debido a su cirugía y rehabilitación tuvo que estar ausente.

Pero que pese a eso, no se quedó sin hacer nada.

―¿Aprendiste algo? ―preguntó Izuki-sempai.

―Si…juego de cartas. ―respondió. ―silencio. ―El viejo con el que compartía el cuarto me enseñó.

―¿Y? ―Koganei-sempai dijo.

―Es divertido.

―¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con baloncesto! ―Hyuuga-sempai, Izuki-sempai y yo dijimos al unísono.

Luego me di cuenta de que él es el tipo que creó el club de baloncesto de Seirin. Al igual que…

¿¡En serio!?

Despues Kiyoshi-sempai le dijo a Taiga que jugaran un uno a uno por la posición de titular en el equipo. En fin. Taiga ganó. Y repito, el sempai es realmente un idiota.

Yo estaba de camino a casa cuando vi a Taiga y a Tetsu en la cancha de baloncesto hablando. Estaban muy lejos por lo que no pude escuchar que decían. Tetsu tiró el balón y Taiga lo encestó.

Volvieron a ser como antes.

Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando mis dos examigos caminaban juntos como mejores amigos y me dejaban claramente a mí detrás. Esto me hirió un poquito aunque estaba feliz de que volvieran a hablar. Mis labios temblaban y mis ojos formaron lágrimas. Dejé caer mi maleta. Ellos voltearon a mirarme.

―Ritsuka-san, ¿Por qué parece que estas a punto de llorar? ―preguntó Tetsu.

No es que realmente me hubiera sentido traicionada si no que….sentí como que se olvidaron de mí. Yo di un paso hacia atrás para preparar mi huida pero fui inútil. La (súper) mano de Taiga me tomó de la muñeca haciéndome quedar en mi lugar.

―Simplemente no llores y luego salgas corriendo. ―él dijo.

―¡Yo no estoy llorando! ―todavía. ―¿Por qué no me dijeron que ya se reconciliaron? ―limpié cualquier indicio de lágrimas en mis ojos.

―De alguna manera, me resulta incómodo la manera en que suena eso. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Eso es muy injusto! ―gemí.

―Me gustaría aclarar que apenas acabamos de hablar. ―dijo Taiga.

―¡Ustedes me seguían ignorando!

―Lo siento.

―Lo siento, Ritsuka-san.

―¡NO¡ ―grité.

Tetsu tomó mi mano. ―Te voy a comprar un helado, así que por favor perdónanos.

―¡No quiero helado!

―¡Está bien! te compraremos otra cosa. ―dijo Taiga.

Unos minutos más tarde, a pesar de que dije que no quería helado, me había calmado y estaba comiendo un postre delicioso de helado.

―De todas maneras tendrán que comprarme otra cosa. ―dije con la boca llena.

Taiga y Tetsu me sonreían a su manera.

Con amor.

Claire.


	13. El campamento de verano parte 1

**Disclaimer: No** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 12: El campamento de verano parte 1.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Hoy en la práctica después de clases, Riko-sempai nos informó sobre los viajes del campamento de verano. Iremos a la playa y luego a las montañas. Después de que las vacaciones de verano finalicen, comenzarán las clasificaciones para la Winter Cup. Así que, vamos a ir a la playa no para divertirnos (lo que es una pena) sino para entrenar. Hyuuga-sempai dice que debemos usar estas vacaciones tan efectivamente como sea posible. Luego Riko-sempai dijo que iba a dar aviso a los maestros sobre la actividad del club.

Mis amigos (nuevamente) y yo nos quedamos a limpiar la cancha. Tetsu y Taiga empezaron a discutir acerca de número 2 y del horrible ser humano que era Taiga por decir que el perrito es molesto. Yo lo tomé entre mis manos y empecé a acercarlo al rostro de Taiga (cosa que es difícil).

―¡Deja de hacerme eso Ritsuka! ―él dijo yendo hacia atrás.

―Pero la mejor manera de quitarte un miedo es enfrentándote a él. ―dije siguiéndolo.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu puso sus manos en número 2 y empezó a hacer lo mismo.

―¡Basta! ¡Sin duda ambos me la pagaran! ―Taiga amenazó.

Luego Hyuuga-sempai llamó al equipo muy preocupado y nos dijo que como tomamos un hospedaje barato, tendremos que hacer la comida nosotros. Por lo que, allí yace nuestro problema ya que Riko-sempai cocinará. Y que debido a que el entrenamiento era brutal, no podían cocinar para ellos mismos. Entonces se me ocurrió una increíble idea para saber a qué se referían ellos (ya que nunca he comida lo que cocina Riko-sempai).

―¿Una degustación? ―preguntó Furihata cuando llegamos a la cocina.

―Si. Así podremos determinar qué tan mala es. ―dije.

―Te lo digo. Lo que hace es incomestible. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―¿Ustedes pueden cocinar? ―preguntó Kawahara.

―Mitobe probablemente es el mejor. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Kuroko, Ritsuka. ―Izuki-sempai nos miró.

―Nadie hace un huevo cocido peor que el mío. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Mi conocimiento en la cocina es primario. ―respondí.

―¡Bien! está listo. Curry. ―dijo Riko-sempai muy alegre.

Miramos un plato con vegetales sin cortar y arroz. Yo abrí mucho mis ojos. ¿¡Eso era curry!? ¡Eso solo tenía verduras!

―Bueno, solo ignoren como se ve ¡debe saber bien! ¡Es solo curry! ―ella dijo nuevamente alegre. Bien. Solo había que darle el beneficio de la duda así que nos dispusimos a comer.

Que mala idea.

Mis papilas gustativas explotaron en cuanto el sabor llegó a ellas. ¡Sabia horrible! ¡La carne estaba cruda! esto sin duda era un nuevo método de tortura. ¡Y ella había hecho una olla completa! al ver nuestras caras de sufrimiento, ella habló.

―Después de todo….no supo bien ¿verdad? ―su tono era triste. Pero tenía razón. ¡Esto era una masacre al buen sabor!

Luego Hyuuga-sempai empezó a comer todo sin decir una palabra. Estábamos muy impresionados por su valentía. Dejo el plato limpio y después se fue por algo de beber.

Bien.

¡Ahora dime si eso no es amor!

Allí me di cuenta de que Taiga sabe cocinar (bueno, vive solo) ya que le enseñó a Riko-sempai hacer curry. Pero de todas formas sabia horriblemente mal. Su capacidad para cocinar es incomprensible para la humanidad.

Tetsu dijo que a él le sabía bien y la razón era que se sirvió su plato por que se olvidaron de darle (pobrecito) entonces el misterio del mal sabor de las comidas de Riko-sempai era que ella le agregaba a cada plato proteína y vitamina C en polvo. Conclusión…. ¡La mujer está loca!

Ahora sí.

¡Tendremos un campamento en la playa! es decir… ¡una semana sin mis hermanos molestos!

¿Qué tan genial es eso?

Es la total y completa libertad por la cual he trabajado muy duro a lo largo de mis 16 años de vida.

Conseguir el permiso de mi hermano mayor fue más difícil que encontrar una huella en el mar. ¡No estoy bromeando! él es demasiado estricto y desconfiado con lo que yo le digo (que en parte tiene razón) hasta el punto de llamar a Aida-sempai, Hyuuga-sempai, Kiyoshi-sempai y pedir hablar con sus respectivos padres solo para confirmar que el campamento de verano es una actividad oficial del club y que yo no le estuviera mintiendo. Drake hizo jurar a Taiga y a Tetsu que estaré en buenas manos y que ellos no me tocaran un pelo y tampoco dejarán que nadie lo haga. ¡Eso era tan vergonzoso que quería morir!

En verdad aprecio su preocupación por mí y lo amo por eso, pero, ¡cielos! habría llamado hasta el presidente si James (el que me salvó de suicidarme) no lo detiene. ¡Tengo 16 años por el amor de Dios! después de eso (lamentablemente hay mas) Discutimos durante la cena.

―Me gustaría que de verdad te comportes bien, camarón. ―comenzó Drake.

―Si, hermano. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. ―aseguré.

―Asegúrate de ejercer la abstinencia. ―dijo James.

Se me olvidó mencionar que estaba bebiendo juego de mora y ante lo que dijo James lo escupí.

―¡Qué asco! ―dijo Chase estremeciéndose. Yo estaba tosiendo.

―¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Abstinencia!?

―Bueno. Riko y tú son las únicas chicas. No hay nada de malo en recordártelo. ―James explicó.

―Por supuesto que confiamos en ti en lo que se refiere a este tema, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los chicos. ―continuó Drake.

Estaba boquiabierta a lo que él me decía. Quiero decir…. ¿¡seriamente!?

―¿De qué están hablando? ―preguntó Matt curioso.

―Del tema que te dije que hablaríamos cuando cumplas 12. ―dijo James. Matt asintió y se fue.

―También soy hombre, así que sé que piensan los chicos. Ellos están en la edad en la que los impulsos son mucho más fuertes que la autolimitación. Los hombres siempre serán hombres. ―Drake explicó como un sabio.

Sí, claro. ¡Lo único que piensan es en el baloncesto! sin ánimo de ofender a los chicos de Seirin.

―Si hermanos, ya entendí. ―dije.

―Ten cuidado ―siguió James.

―Si.

―Nada de sexo. ―casi me golpeo la cara contra la mesa.

―¡Oh, por favor! ¡Como si quisiera hacerlo con alguno de ellos! ¡Eso es como eww!

―Si claro, tú ya quisieras que alguno de ellos te tocara. ―golpeé a Chase.

―¡Pervertido! ―dije.

―Eso también va para ti Chase, nada de relaciones sexuales hasta que te cases. ―dijo Drake.

¡MIS HERMANOS SON TOTALMENTE PARANOICOS!

Los muchachos tomaron el tren mientras Riko-sempai y yo nos fuimos en el coche de su padre porque hay un montón de cosas para llevar y como gerente que soy debo asegurarme de que todo está bien. El padre de Riko-sempai es un hombre alto y musculoso (por supuesto. Es dueño de un gimnasio, ¡duh!). Después de que llegamos al lugar de encuentro y después de que Aida-san amenazara a los chicos, pude notar las canchas de baloncesto en la arena. Al igual que ¡WTF!

De igual forma. ¡Estábamos en la playa! me sentía emocionada. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los chicos.

―Estas muy emocionada, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Ella es como un niño. ―Taiga comentó.

Corrí hacia el infinito mar azul (a pesar de que no sé nadar); fue un momento brillante, de verdad.

―Espera un momento. ―Riko-sempai dijo.

Ella me agarró de los hombros, pero ya que todavía estaba en el proceso de moverme, su mano se deslizó por mi espalda agarrando la cinta de mi bikini y desenredando los extremos.

Por suerte, me tropecé y caí en la arena antes de que mis pechos fuera totalmente visibles y protagonizar una escena porno.

No, no estoy bromeando.

―¡Kyaaaa! ―grité con horror.

―¡WHOOOOO! ―los chicos gritaron con asombro y emoción.

Tetsu y Taiga se pararon en frente de los chicos tapando toda visión de ellos. Ya era suficiente para mí el haber sido vista desnuda frente a uno (momento horrible) ¡para que todos me vieran!

―Lo siento mucho Ritsuka. ―se disculpó Riko-sempai. ―Pero no venimos a divertirnos sino a entrenar.

―Si. Se me olvidó. ―dije.

Con mi cara totalmente roja, me puse de pie. Taiga y Tetsu aún estaban tapándome, obviamente de espaldas a mí. Nadie habló ni se movió durante un minuto. Luego de que amarré el traje de nuevo, me enfrenté a los chicos. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, mostrándoles mi cara de asesinato.

―¡No vimos nada en absoluto! ―dijo Taiga. Creo que recordó aquel día.

―No vimos nada, así que no te preocupes Ritsuka-san. ―repitió Tetsu con calma.

Dándoles el beneficio de la duda, tosí como si nada hubiera pasado.

―¡A entrenar! ―grité.

Por lo tanto, el entrenamiento infernal de los muchachos comenzó.

Luego de que ellos murieran y volvieran a resucitar, llegamos a instalarnos al lugar donde nos quedaríamos. La casa era antigua y en decadencia. Como si hubiera estado ahí desde los tiempos antiguos en Japón.

―¡Wah! ¿En realidad estamos tan mal? ―dije tomando un vistazo de la posada.

―Bueno, ya que tendremos dos campamentos de entrenamiento, no hay otra opción. ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―No está tan mal. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai sentándose en una silla que luego se rompió. ―Este lugar es horrible.

―Jajaja, es divertido. ―comentó Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¿¡Qué parte es divertida Kiyoshi-sempai!? ―pregunté.

―Onii-chan Ritsuka-chan, Onii-chan. ―me corrigió.

―¡Ya te dije que no!

―Entonces no les contaré la leyenda de este sitio. ―dijo él.

―¿Qué leyenda? ―todos los chicos preguntaron.

―Algo que hará que griten de miedo. ―dijo. ―Pero primero Ritsuka-chan debe llamarme Onii-chan.

―¡Esto claramente es un chantaje! ―pero la curiosidad pudo más conmigo así que después de un minuto hablé. ―¿Cuál es la leyenda, Onii-chan?

Llámame bicho raro. ¡Llámame como quieras! ¡Me avergüenzo!

―Cuenta la leyenda que hace 300 años esta casa perteneció a Makko Kurosuke. ―todos nos sentamos escuchando muy atentos. ―él era un hombre que vivió toda su vida encerrado, es decir, nunca conoció la luz del sol debido a una deformidad que tenía en el rostro. Él tenía….tres ojos. ―luego se hizo el silencio.

―¿Y?.. ―incitó Taiga.

―Y.. ¿qué? ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai confundido.

―¿Qué pasa con este hombre? ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai poniendo sus dedos en las cienes.

―¿Con Makko Kurosuke? oh, nada. Solo me pareció interesante que tuviera 3 ojos. ―él dijo con una sonrisa. Todos nosotros caímos al suelo. Yo lo tomé por la camisa.

―¿¡Para esto me hiciste llamarte de esa manera!? ―dije zarandeándolo.

―Jejeje, es que te ves muy tierna llamándome Onii-chan. ―Kiyoshi-sempai respondió.

―¡Ah! ―di un grito de frustración.

Luego de esa estúpida pérdida de tiempo, nos distribuimos las habitaciones. Los de primer año duermen juntos al igual que los de segundo año. Riko-sempai y yo compartiremos habitación. Esta es la primera vez desde que me conozco que voy a dormir con una mujer. La verdad no me siento protegida. Todos fuimos a la cama.

Entonces sucedió.

Fue después de media noche que me desperté a causa de unos sonidos. Te digo que odio cuando mi sueño es molestado por lo que estaba en forma demoniaca cuando abrí los ojos.

Pero entonces, había tres ojos blancos mirándome fijamente.

Yo estaba tan sorprendida que literalmente mi corazón dejó de latir y me tomó unos segundos encontrar mi voz para gritar.

―¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ―esos ojos espeluznantes de pronto desaparecieron en medio de la nada. Fue increíble.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Riko-sempai despertó desconcertada.

―Ma….Mak….Makko… ―tartamudeé.

―¿Makko? ―ella aclaró.

Y entonces escuchamos una gran cantidad de pasos y segundos más tarde los muchachos aparecieron. Todos ellos desconcertados. Hyuuga-sempai dio un paso dentro de la habitación.

―¿Qué pasó? ―le preguntó a la pared. No llevaba gafas, así que lo entiendo.

―Ehhh, estas mirando el lado equivocado Hyuuga. ―Izuki-sempai giró su cabeza en nuestra dirección.

―¿Qué pasó? ―repitió.

―¡Es Makko Kurosuke! ―dije en voz aguda.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Makko Kurosuke. ¡Lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos! ―dije.

―¿¡Eh!?

―¡Sus ojos me estaban mirando! ¡Los tres!

―Ritsuka, ¿no estas confundiendo tu sueño con la realidad? ―preguntó Taiga.

―¡No, no! es real. Ya estaba despierta cuando lo vi. ―intenté convencerlos.

―Sí, sí. Lo que digas. ―dijo Taiga.

Los chicos empezaron a alejarse hacia sus habitaciones. Tetsu me dio una mirada como si enserio hubiera cometido un grave crimen al despertarlo. ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

¡Estaba diciendo la verdad!

Nos instalamos en nuestras camas y regresamos a la tierra de los sueños, excepto yo, por supuesto. No puedes esperar que vuelva a dormir. Simplemente no lo logro. Seguía mirando el espacio vacío ante mí. Estaba esperando a que los malditos ojos aparecieran de nuevo. La peor parte es que he estado restringiendo a mi vejiga urinaria durante bastante tiempo.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa (bueno, también tenía miedo) para ir sola al baño. Intenté despertar a Riko-sempai.

―Riko-sempai... ―susurré.

―Hnnnn. ―ella hizo un sonido.

―Ven conmigo al baño.

―No.

―Por favor…

―Ritsuka, eres demasiado vieja para eso. ―ella me gruñó y volvió a dormir.

Me arrastré fuera de la cama y fui a la habitación de los chicos de primer año, que es solo una puerta de distancia de la mía. La sala de descansó, mi destino, estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Y todo era tan oscuro y solitario, que no hay manera que lo haga por mí misma.

Abrí la puerta muy sigilosamente y levité a donde Tetsu y Taiga estaban durmiendo.

―Taiga….Tetsu… ―susurré. ―sin respuesta. ―Taiga…..Tetsu…. ―dije un poco más fuerte.

―Hmn... ―Taiga fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, luego Tetsu. Yo estaba encima de ellos.

―¡Whaa! ―ambos gritaron. Cuando me reconocieron, de inmediato se sentaron.

―Joder, Ritsuka. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ―Taiga dijo molesto.

Me encontraba con los ojos llorosos porque mi vejiga estaba a punto de explotar. ―Baño….tengo que ir…por favor. ―incluso hablar era difícil.

―Por Dios, ¡eres demasiado vieja para eso! ―regañó Taiga.

―No es necesario que me lo digas….Riko-sempai me lo acaba de decir. ―hice un puchero.

―¡Kuroko! ¡Ve con ella! ―Taiga gruñó.

―Ah… ―dijo Tetsu para después desaparecer justo delante de nosotros. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Se está aprovechando de su habilidad!

―¡Kuroko, bastardo!

Sostuve el brazo de Taiga. ―Realmente necesito ir ahora….uh, se va salir.-le dije desesperaba.

―¡Mierda! ¡No lo digas así! Bien, bien, voy a ir contigo. ―Taiga dijo poniéndose de pie.

Entonces fuimos al baño. Fue un éxito. Tardé un minuto y medio para dejar salir todo. Esto era tan vergonzoso. ¡Taiga podía escuchar el flujo ya que era demasiado ruidoso! eso fue tan poco femenino.

―¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a orinar? ―él gritó.

―¡No me presiones! ―grité. Luego Taiga comenzó a golpear la puerta. ―¿¡Podrías esperar!?

―¡Te está tomando mucho tiempo!

―¡No es mi culpa! ―Salí del baño con una sensación de frescura. No voy a bromear con Taiga porque fue muy amable al acompañarme. ―¡Ah!, eso se siente bien. Gracias, Taiga. ―dije con sinceridad.

―Me debes u…. ―Taiga no terminó la frase. Su rostro, que ya me da miedo, se volvió más miedoso.

―¿Deseas usar el baño? ―pregunté confusa.

Su cara se puso pálida y señaló detrás de mí.

No soy estúpida como para no entender lo que quería decirme así que me di la vuelta. Yo no lo vi, pero si escuché de nuevo el mismo sonido. Taiga me tomó de la mano (por suerte no la cabeza) y corrió como un loco. Golpeó la puerta de su habitación, despertando a los chicos.

―¡Es real! ―él gritó.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―preguntó Kawahara aturdido.

―¡Makko Kurosuke! ―su respiración era tan dura como su agarre en mi mano.

―No te asustes, Kagami-kun. ―Tetsu palmeó la espalda de Taiga. ―¿Qué pasó?

Por todo el ruido causado los sempai bajaron alarmados.

―¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¡Son las 3:45 de la mañana! ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―¡Makko Kurosuke es real! ¡Ritsuka tenía razón! ―dijo.

―¿¡Ven!?―solté la mano de Taiga a causa del calambre.

―Ah, así que si es real después de todo. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¡Kiyoshi! ¡No digas eso ahora! ―regañó Hyuuga-sempai, ahora con las gafas puestas.

Luego las luces se apagaron. Yo me trepé como un mono encima de Taiga debido al susto. Vimos a Makko Kurosuke. Todos gritamos debido al miedo. Koganei-sempai se desmayó junto con Izuki-sempai. Entonces los tres ojos de la criatura se pusieron rojos y atacaron sin piedad a Riko-sempai. ¡La cubrió! ¡Fue realmente aterrador! ella cayó inconsciente al suelo. Gritamos de nuevo y esta vez corrimos por nuestras vidas. Yo encima de Taiga. Mitobe-sempai y Tsuchida-sempai se arrodillaron a orar pero también fueron tragados por la oscuridad.

―¡Es la hora maldita! ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai. Makko Kurosuke arrastró a Kiyoshi-sempai y llevó a Hyuuga-sempai junto con él. ―¡Cuiden a Ritsuka-chan!

―¡Esto es una locura! ―dijo Kawahara. Solo quedábamos los de primer año.

―¡Kawahara! ―gritó Fukuda. Kawahara desapareció.

Fukuda y Furihata cayeron en un poso (valla tontos). Tetsu, Taiga (mi caballo humano) y yo corrimos sin parar pero, al igual que una película de terror, terminamos en un callejón sin salida. Al igual que las películas de terror, vimos cómo se acercaba nuestra muerte. Y como cualquier película de terror, Makko Kurosuke se detuvo justo a tiempo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Tetsu.

Tetsu y Taiga estaban tumbados en el suelo. Yo estaba detrás de ambos. El resto estaban en suelo durmiendo.

―¡Voy a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado después de que me acosté a dormir! ―dijo Taiga.

―¡Tú lo has dicho! ―estuve de acuerdo.

Simplemente lo olvidaremos y pensaremos que fue algún tipo de pesadilla sincronizada.

¡Todo fue una locura!

Con amor.

Claire


	14. El campamento de verano parte 2

**Disclaimer: No** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 13: El campamento de verano parte 2.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Me sentía gruñona, malhumorada y gruñona, todo al mismo tiempo (sí, todo eso significa lo mismo) en el momento en que abrí los ojos. ¡No he dormido nada en lo absoluto! ayer por la noche todo estaba fuera de este mundo y yo estaba alucinado ya que mi cerebro tenía que trabajar horas extras para poder procesar lo ocurrido.

Riko-sempai ya no estaba en nuestra habitación. No puedo creer que todavía se levante temprano para tenerles el desayuno listo a los chicos. Supongo que ella es muy dedicada a la cocina.

Yo no.

Sin embargo, sé que tengo que levantarme temprano gústeme o no porque tenemos "el entrenamiento" por delante. Me levanté de la cama con pereza. Saqué mi ropa y pasta de dientes con pereza. Y me dirigí al lavado con pereza. Ese maldito pecado capital está pegado a mi hoy.

Vi a Tetsu (ya no se me hace tan difícil el poder darme cuenta de su presencia) en el camino.

―Hola Tetsu. ―saludé.

―Buenos días, Ritsuka-san. ―él respondió adormilado.

―¡Pft…! Tetsu, tu cabello se ve raro. ―dije.

―Tu cabello también se ve raro, Ritsuka-san. ―él dijo.

―Pero de todas maneras es lindo. ―seguí como para hacerle un cumplido. Tetsu solo me miró con su cara inexpresiva que me molesta. ¡Imbécil! le tiré mi cepillo de dientes y lo golpeé en la cabeza.

―Eso duele, Ritsuka-san. ―se quejó.

―¡Al menos puedes decir que mi cabello también es lindo, idiota!

―Lo siento. Tu cabello arcoíris desordenado también es lindo, Ritsuka-san. ―lo dijo con su cara seria y llena de calma.

―Entonces, ¿Dónde está Taiga?

―Se levantó unos segundos antes que yo.

Fuimos directo al lavado y vimos a Taiga que se estaba cepillando los dientes frente al espejo grande.

―¡Taiga! ―él me miró. Escupió el agua en su boca antes de contestarme.

―Wahaha, ¿Qué pasa con tu cabello? te ves….. ―yo lo corté en seco.

―¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

―Tch. ―luego se llenó la boca de agua nuevamente.

Tetsu, que ha pasado por delante para cepillarse los dientes, escupió en el lavado, lo que hizo que Taiga botara el líquido que acababa de tomar. Él apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tetsu junto a él. Me reí.

―¿¡Es que lo haces a propósito, maldito!? ―Taiga gritó.

―Bueno días. ―dijo Tetsu.

Y así los tres nos cepillamos los dientes entre espuma y espuma y burbujas que salían de nuestras bocas. Nadie habló de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Las ojeras bajo los ojos lo decían todo. Los dos se cepillaron durante 30 segundos lo cual me horrorizó. Con el cepillo de dientes en la boca dije:

―Asdftkmrtfger.

―Por favor, habla correctamente Ritsuka-san. ―pidió Tetsu.

―Solo se cepillaron los dientes durante 30 segundos. ―dije.

―¿Así que…? ―preguntó Taiga.

―¿En serio? ―dije poniéndome el cepillo de dientes en la boca de nuevo. ―Como….ykfgsd…..graaawgwh.

―¡Ritsuka! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer sonidos extraños? ―Taiga dijo disgustado.

Giré mi cabeza y empujé mi cepillo de dientes más allá de la laringe y la faringe. Me estaba ahogando y estaba tosiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Las burbujas que salían de mi boca podrían ser tomadas como convulsiones o veneno o daño cerebral y es cuestión de tiempo para que muera. No podía respirar ¡Dios mío! ¡Delante de mí estaban Takao Kazunari y Midorima Shintarou!

―Este sitio es un basurero. ¿En serio nos quedaremos aquí? Presiento que voy a ver un fantasma.

―Guarda silencio, Takao.

Luego ellos nos miraron.

―¿Eh? ―dijo Takao.

―Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ―saludó Tetsu.

―¿¡Por qué están aquí!? ―Midorima-friki gritó apuntando a Taiga.

―¡Eso mismo pregunto yo! ―gritó Taiga.

Mientras ellos estaban gritando y explicando por qué estaban allí (campo de entrenamiento y eso) al mismo tiempo, yo ya estaba de rodillas a causa de otro evento cercano a la muerte.

¡Los idiotas me estaban ignorando de nuevo!

―¡Ah! ¡Ritsu-chan! ―dijo Takao. ¡Finalmente! agradecí sus ojos que lo ven todo.

No podía ni hablar. Estaba tosiendo con tanta fuerza que faltaba muy poco para que escupiera sangre.

―Ella está muy sorprendida de ver a los chicos de Shutoku aquí. ―idiota #1 Tetsu.

―Si muere, es su culpa. ―idiota #2 Taiga.

Tal vez si ellos no estuvieran ahí parados hablando de mi muerte y me ayudaran, ¡podría vivir! ¿¡HOLA!?

Luego Midorima-friki se arrodilló delante de mi (inserta cualquier canción romántica aquí) y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

―Piscis, ¿estás bien?

Maldita sea.

¡Me llamó piscis de nuevo! Él es realmente un fenómeno.

Mientras la espuma seguía saliendo de mi boca, entendí que esto era el castigo de haber roto su estatua. Supe que él nunca nos perdonó. Llegué al punto de la inconciencia. ¡Mierda! ¡Yo no estaba preparada!

Por cierto, esto es:

 **Caso 01: la muerte de Ritsuka-la maldición del cuatro-ojos.**

Me desmayé por unos minutos. Cuando recobré el conocimiento, Midorima-friki estaba intentando cargarme.

―Vamos a llevarla a un lugar donde pueda respirar aire fresco. ―dijo Midorima.

―No puedo creer que ella se haya desmayado. ―dijo Taiga.

―Debe haber sido por eso. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡No me lo recuerdes! ―Taiga advirtió.

―Oh, miren, ya está de vuelta. ―informó Takao.

―Piscis, ¿puedes respirar correctamente? ―mi cara estaba tan cerca a la de Midorima que de inmediato me sentí mareada.

De nuevo, me desmayé.

De nuevo, yo morí de vergüenza.

¿Por qué no dejaron que al menos me peinara? estoy segura que ahora parezco un lio. ¡Y él me estaba llevando! ¡Sin mencionar que aún estoy en pijama!

Joder.

¿Por qué no Taiga? ¿Por qué no Tetsu?

Estoy tan avergonzada.

Cuando abrí mis ojos (por enésima vez) los cuatro chicos se amontonaron sobre mí como si yo fuera un espécimen del área 51 en la NASA. Jadeé y me levanté e inmediatamente choqué con sus súper duras cabezas.

―¡AHHHH! ―todos lloramos.

Permíteme reiterar que acabo de despertar así que realmente no estoy de buen humor, por lo que a mí respecta, los cuatro chicos mirándome pueden simplemente morir.

―El día de hoy no es el mejor día para piscis. ―Midorima-friki manifestó como el fenómeno que es. ―piscis, yo aconsejaría que….

―Ritsuka. Mi nombre es Ritsuka. ―corregí irritada.

Midorima se acomodó los lentes. ―entonces, Ritsuka, por favor escucha tu pronostico del horóscopo.

Solo oír la palabra hace que mi cara estalle. No me gusta implicarme en la obsesión del cuatro-ojos. Suficiente tengo ya con el baloncesto como tipo de conexión o lo que sea.

―¡NO! ―dije rotundamente.

―Ese es el rechazo más rápido y directo que jamás he oído. ―Takao comentó entre risas.

―Pero si solo…

―¡Dije que no!

―Entonces, infórmate sobre tu elemento de la suerte.

―¿¡Por qué!? ―pregunté con exasperación.

¿Por qué él es un maldito friki del horóscopo? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ?!

―Bueno, porque es un mal día para piscis y es mejor que estés equipada adecuadamente. ―Midorima explicó.

―No creo que sea por eso.

Si, como por ejemplo, ¡vienen aquí! de todas las personas, ¡el milagroso de las gafas tenía que estar aquí! ¡En esta playa! ¡En la misma posada! ¡Con el mismo fin!

―Pero yo he leído el horóscopo de piscis y dice que si no tienes cuidado con las personas en tu entorno te causaran la muerte.

Al parecer, él es una de esas personas.

Tetsu y Taiga solo escuchaban.

―¿Por qué lees el pronóstico de mi signo en primer lugar? ―pregunté.

―Es su manía leer el horóscopo de todo el zodiaco. ―Takao respondió. Eso explica todo.

―Nos vemos en el comedor después de la práctica. Voy a darte tu elemento afortunado para toda la semana. ―él ordenó.

―¡No me gustan los elementos de la suerte! ―dije en voz alta.

―Ritsu-chan, simplemente has lo que él quiere. ―dijo Takao.

Entonces levanté mis manos e hice (tontos) gestos con ellas. Takao ladeo la cabeza de lado a lado e hizo (aún más tontos) gestos con sus manos. Hicimos esto durante unos segundos y nos miraban como idiotas totales.

―Oi, oi. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? Takao, ¡no la provoques! ―dijo Taiga.

―Si, por favor, no lo hagas. ―declaró Tetsu.

―Solo estoy explicándole algo. ―Takao rio.

―Estamos hablando usando los movimientos del cuerpo. ―expliqué.

―Como he dicho, ¡no! ―Taiga dijo ignorando lo que acabo de decir.

Entonces así comenzó el entrenamiento de ese día. Riko-sempai anunció que estaremos practicando con la preparatoria Shutoku en conjunto en el gimnasio.

¡Qué suerte! me gustaría ser capaz de ver a Midorima, ¡todos los días!

Modo sarcasmo activado.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué esto es así?

Riko-sempai envió a Taiga a comprar bebidas para todos corriendo por la playa hacia la tienda que estaba a 500 metros. Eso es algo cruel. Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban practicando.

Esa noche fui (pese a todo el drama, fui de todos modos) al comedor para satisfacer a Midorima-friki y a Takao. Tetsu fue junto conmigo (Taiga aún estaba corriendo) ese idiota solo quería ver lo que va a pasar. Takao me dio la bienvenida y parecía que estuviera teniendo una indigestión. El resto del equipo de Shutoku estaba ahí.

―Ritsu-chan, asegúrate de usar tu elemento afortunado. ―él me dijo conteniendo la risa.

Despues una luz apareció al final del pasillo seguida de un "tadum" por parte de un tambor.

―Piscis: tu color de la suerte para esta semana es el blanco. Tu número de la suerte es el 7 y tu mascota adecuada es un pulpo… ―Midorima dijo. Luego se redobló el tambor. ―Puse todos mis conocimientos en la fabricación de este sombrero de pulpo.

Se subió las gafas y levantó lo que tenía en la mano. Un sombrero de pulpo blanco con el número 7 marcado.

Así que era un sombrero.

Mi sombrero.

Mi artículo afortunado.

Me puse pálida mientras mi alma escapaba de mi cuerpo. Estaba completamente paralizada por el shock. ¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo con esto? ¡Era tan feo que ni siquiera podía verlo! en serio, ¡se parecía al hijo de Davy Jones!

De repente, Midorima-friki colocó el repugnante sombrero sobre mi cabeza.

―Oh, ¡encaja perfectamente! ―Takao dijo.

Midorima se quedó mirándome y luego desvió la mirada tosiendo.

―Déjame ver. ―Otsubo-sempai se acercó.

Todo el equipo estaba haciendo fila para mirarme. Hubo una pausa, pero de alguna manera, yo sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Se rieron tan duro mientras me apuntaban.

―¡WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Midorima, ¡esto es hilarante! ―Miyaji-sempai dijo mientras sostenía su estómago.

―Eres muy bueno en esto, Midorima-kun. ―dijo Tetsu tapándose la cara.

―¡Su cabello se ve tan extraño! ―comentó Kimura-sempai.

―¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! jajajaja. ―Takao ya estaba llorando.

En ese momento, yo ya estaba poseída por un demonio. Así que antes de que pudieran reírse más de mí, le di un puño en la cara a Takao. Marqué el estómago de Tetsu (suavemente, sin embargo) le di una patada en la espalda a Miyaji-sempai y Otsubo-sempai. Con mi bate (si, lo traje) golpeé la pierna de Kimura-sempai.

Y para terminar la matanza, Tomé a Midorima por el cuello.

―¿¡Estas burlándote de mí, bastardo!? ¿¡Esta es tu venganza porque rompí tu fea estatua!? ―sus lentes brillaron.

―Por supuesto que no. Yo no guardo rencor. Y no me burlo de ti, Ritsuka-san. Ya te lo dije, esto te salvará la vida. ―explicó con calma.

―¡Aja! ¡¿Este es mi artículo afortunado!? ―dije señalando la cosa con tentáculos sobre mi cabeza.

―Si. ―me miró. Luego apartó la mirada y tosió. ¡Claramente se estaba riendo! Sus lentes brillaron de nuevo. Enojada, los tomé. ―¿Qué haces?

―¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Atrévete a brillar de esa manera otra vez! ―le dije a los anteojos. Brillaron otra vez. ―¡No tienes sentido de la vergüenza!

―Ritsuka-san, ¿estás hablando con los anteojos? ―preguntó Kimura-sempai.

―¡Si! ¡Se están burlando de mí! ―dije sollozando. Yo quería triturar los lentes. Tirarlos al suelo y romperlos con mis pies.

―Ritsu-chan, son solo unas gafas. ―Takao explicó.

―¡Son mis gafas! ―dijo Midorima-friki.

―Muy bien basta. Ritsuka-san, devuélvele los lentes a Midorima. ―dijo Otsubo-sempai con calma. Apreté más los anteojos. ―No nos vamos a reír más de ti. ―intentó convencerme.

―Es cierto Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Regrésalas o te tiro una piña! ―amenazó Miyaji-sempai.

―¡Soy alérgica a la piña! ―dije.

―Ritsuka, mis gafas. ―presionó Midorima.

―¡No! ―di un paso hacia atrás y ellos uno hacia adelante. Estaba a punto de empezar a correr, pero ellos se tiraron encima de mí. ―Esperen ¡no!

Yo estaba totalmente cubierta por ellos. Y mi Dios, ¡el peso! ¡Pesan demasiado! estaba aplastada. ¡Ellos son los que van a matarme! y luego se escuchó una rotura.

Fueron los anteojos.

―¡EH! ―dijeron los muchachos.

―¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Si no me hubieran aplastado, no hubiera ocurrido! ―grité aun con ellos encima de mí.

―¿Qué es todo este alboroto chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo? ―Hyuuga-sempai apareció junto con Kiyoshi-sempai.

Ellos se quedaron pálidos al ver seis hombres encima de mí.

Me paré (como pude) y me dirigí hacia ellos.

―¡Onii-chan! ―dije (nuevamente, por el bien del drama). Él me tomó en sus brazos de una manera protectora.

―¿Qué pasó, Ritsuka-chan? ―preguntó.

―¡Kiyoshi, no eres su hermano! ―Hyuuga-sempai regañó.

Señalé a los seis idiotas. ―Me intimidan.

―¡Oi! ¿Cuándo hemos hecho eso? ―preguntó Miyaji-sempai.

―Chicos, ¿Qué le hicieron? ―preguntó Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¡Ah! ¿Estás de su lado, sempai? ―gritó Takao.

―Escúchanos en primer lugar. ―dijo Kimura-sempai.

―No es lo que crees. ―siguió Tetsu.

―¡Ella rompió mis gafas! ―dijo Midorima-friki.

―¡A mí me mordió! ―dijo Otsubo-sempai mostrando una marca roja de dientes en su mano.

―¿¡Ves!? ¡Me intimidan! ―seguí con mi acto.

―Seis hombres contra una niña, valla, valla. ―Hyuuga-sempai negó con la cabeza.

―¿Qué es eso en tu cabeza? ―preguntó Kiyoshi-sempai. Escuché el "Pft" de eso imbéciles.

¡Ya sé que me veo ridícula y repugnante con este sombrero por Dios!

―Ese es su artículo afortunado. ―Midorima le dijo a Miyaji-sempai.

―En serio necesitas anteojos, Midorima. ―dijo Miyaji-sempai.

―¡Me hicieron esto para poder burlarse de mí! ―dije.

―¡Deja de hacer historias! ―dijeron los chicos de Shutoku. Tetsu solo observó.

Tomé el sombrero de pulpo con las manos para sacarlo de mi cabeza pero no se movió. ―¿Eh? ―intenté de nuevo. ―¿¡EH!?

―Ritsuka-chan. ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Kiyoshi-sempai.

―No puedo sacarlo. ―dije con cara de horror.

―¿El sombrero? ―aclaró Hyuuga-sempai.

―¡Si! ¡No puedo sacarlo! ―entré en pánico. Kiyoshi-sempai trató de quitar el repugnante sombrero-pulpo.

―Está atascado. ―informó.

¡Mi mundo se acabó!

Una gran cantidad de truenos se escucharon en el fondo. Empecé a moverme como las enfermeras en Silent Hill y me enfrenté a los seis idiotas.

―Ustedes…. ―gruñí.

Todos ellos arrojaron a Midorima para que fuera mi primera víctima. Y así uno por uno hasta que solo quedó Tetsu, que también murió en mis manos.

Agradezco que Taiga no estuviera presente.

Con amor.

Claire


	15. El campamento de verano parte 3 (final)

Disclaimer: NO poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

Capítulo 14: El campamento de verano parte 3 (final).

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Me levanté en una hermosa mañana y con una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba mi hermosa cara. Los pájaros cantaban para mí. Había dormido muy bien y estaba completamente feliz de estar en este precioso lugar.

Me gustaría poder decirte eso.

Pero no.

Me levanté con dolor de cabeza (gracias al estúpido sombrero) y con el peor humor que he tenido en los últimos años de mi vida. Odiaba a todo y a todos en este momento. Ayer sin duda quedará marcado como el peor día de mi existencia.

Está bien estoy exagerando.

¡Pero igual fue horrible!

Estábamos tomando el desayuno y todos los miembros del club de Seirin se estaban riendo de mí. ¡Esos malditos!

―¿Ustedes pueden creer que ella durmió con esa cosa toda la noche? ―Riko-sempai les dijo a los chicos.

―¡Basta! ¿No ven que esto es serio? ¡No puedo quitarlo! ¿Cómo diablos voy a ir a la playa así? ―lloré poniendo mis manos sobre mi cara.

―¿Por qué no le preguntas a Midorima-san sobre eso? De todas formas él fue el que te lo hizo. ―Izuki-sempai dijo, riendo.

―Ella lo mató anoche. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―Casi me mata también. ―dijo Tetsu, con el rostro lleno de contusiones.

―Hubiera pagado lo que fuera por ver eso. ―dijo Taiga, también con lesiones en el rostro. Ayer que me lo encontré se rio de mi por lo que terminó mal.

―¡Pues fue su culpa! ―dije cruzándome de brazos.

Luego hicimos la técnica especial de hielo de Riko-sempai, que sirve para músculos cansados y fatigados. Mientras ellos se metían allí, yo deseaba que se congelaran y despertaran mil años después en el futuro, o en el peor de los casos, murieran de hipotermia.

Soporté ser el hazmerreír todo el día. Más tarde esa noche, Seirin y Shutoku tuvieron otro partido y Seirin perdió como la última vez. Y por desgracia, Midorima tenía otro par de anteojos. Yo estaba esperando a que Taiga apareciera ya que Riko-sempai lo volvió a mandar lejos. Cuando sentí su presencia de fenómeno cerca.

―Lo siento mucho, Ritsuka. Realmente no sé por qué se quedó atascado. ―Midorima dijo mientras trataba de sacar el sombrero de la cabeza.

―Yo te perdono solo si quitas esta cosa de mi cabeza. ―dije resignada.

―Eso es extraño. ¿Por qué se quedó atascado? ―analizó Kimura-sempai.

―Tal vez porque su cabeza es demasiado grande. ―miré a Miyaji-sempai con mis ojos asesinos. ―Está bien, mala broma.

―Déjame intentarlo. ―Takao ofreció. Él empujo y jaló pero no se movió.

―¿Por qué simplemente no lo cortan? ―sugirió Koganei-sempai.

―No, yo no lo recomendaría. ―dijo Midorima-friki.

―¡Quiero que se valla ahora! ―gemí.

―Sin embargo, Ritsuka, tu única opción es dejarlo allí por una semana. ―dijo Midorima-friki.

―¿¡Estas demente!? ―grité.

―Es tú articulo afortunado para la semana. Deja que haga su propósito. ―él siguió.

―¿¡Me estás diciendo que no puedo lavarme el cabello por lo que queda de semana!?"

―Básicamente, sí.

―¡No hay manera! ¡Vamos a cortarlo! ―saqué las tijeras de algún lugar y empecé a cortarlo.

―Ritsuka, ¡NO! ―gritó Midorima.

Finalmente mi cabeza es libre.

―¡Hurra! ―me animé. Tetsu y Takao aplaudieron. Luego pisé el sombrero sin parar.

―Shin-chan, ¿Por qué estás tan horrorizado? es solo un sombrero. ―Takao le dijo.

―Takao, ¿sabes qué ocurre si tú mismo destruyes tu articulo afortunado? ―preguntó.

―Ehhh, ¿se irá a la basura? ―Takao ofreció.

―¡No! la muerte te persigue.

―¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? ¡Es una tontería! ¡Ya estoy harta de maldiciones y cosas! ¿Quién moriría por algo como… ―no pude terminar la frase porque la lámpara del gimnasio cayó enseguida mío.

―¡WAHHHHH! ―todos gritaron.

Me reí insegura.

―¡Empezó! ―dijo Midorima.

Entonces llegó Taiga. Cuando abrió la puerta (muy duro) una lata de refresco que había allí salió volando directo hacia mi cara. Yo me agaché para no ser golpeada.

―¡WAHHHHH! ―los muchachos gritaron otra vez.

Ahora. Esto es:

 **Caso 02: la muerte de Ritsuka-la maldición del cuatro-ojos.**

Me sentía como si estuviera protagonizando la última película de destino final. ¡De verdad!

Cuando llegamos al comedor, en el momento en que me senté, quien sabe de dónde, una araña cayó directo en mi regazo. Me levanté inmediatamente.

―Mira maldita araña, yo soy grande y tu chiquita. Así que no te teng…..ahhhh ¡se movió! ―me tambaleé hacia atrás y me choqué con la camarera quien me hizo caer. Un cuchillo aterrizó a solo centímetros de mi rostro.

Estaba sudando a causa de ese evento.

―¡Ritsuka! ¿Estás bien? ―Taiga me llamó.

―¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento! ¿Estás herida? ―la camarera preguntó.

―N-no. ―tartamudeé. Ella me sonrió y se fue.

―Ritsuka-san, esto es malo. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Esto es jodidamente malo! ―grité.

Cuando más o menos pensé que no corría riesgo alguno, Salí para tomar aire fresco y relajarme. Luego vi a Takao escondido y me pareció extraño. Me acerqué pero fue….mala idea.

―¡Idiota! ¡Le pegaste muy fuerte! ―escuché la voz de Riko-sempai. Pero eso no es todo. ¡La jodida cancha de baloncesto se desplomó hacia mí! si Takao no me quita esa cosa me aplasta.

―¿Qué….que fue eso? ―pregunté asustada.

―El increíble poder para saltar de Kagami. ―explicó Takao mostrándome una huella más arriba de la canasta. ¡Eso es aterrador!

―Hola. ―volteamos a ver a Tetsu.

―¡Oye! ¿Qué andas haciendo? ―dijo Takao.

―Tetsu, ¡Taiga me asusta! ―le dije.

―¿Eh? ―dijo Tetsu ladeando la cabeza.

Despues Takao lo tomó por la cabeza y nos escondimos. Midorima-friki habló con Taiga y luego jugaron. En verdad yo no presté atención porque a este punto estaba más allá de aterrada. Esa noche, le pedí a Riko-sempai si podía dormir a su lado. Ella debió haber visto que estaba muy asustada así que me lo permitió.

En la mañana, me aseguré de ser extra cuidadosa. Realmente no creía que iba a morir o que algo malo fuera a pasarme, pero ¡mujer precavida vale por dos! y con eso me refiero a todo lo que me pasó el día anterior. El solo hecho de recordarlo me hace temblar.

Por lo tanto. Como una persona paranoica, miré a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, arriba y abajo. Salté y me arrastré hasta llegar al baño donde (por fin) iba a lavarme el cabello.

Pero lo que vi en el interior me hizo convencer de que mi vida está en peligro.

O peor.

¡Estoy maldita!

Completamente desnudo, ¡en la bañera estaba el entrenador de Shutoku! ¡Fue un espectáculo horrible! es decir. Estaba agradecida de que no podía ver su mitad inferior, pero aun así…. ¡En serio! es la peor vista que he tenido en mi vida. Grité (el grito de toda vida en peligro) y casi vomito. El entrenador de Shutoku también gritó ¡cubriéndose el pecho!

¿¡Por qué todo lo malo me sucede a mí!?

Los chicos de Shutoku y Seirin llegaron corriendo. Yo estaba en cuatro patas en el suelo cubriéndome la boca para dejar de vomitar.

―¿Qué? ―Taiga se arrodilló a mi lado. ―Ritsuka, por favor, controla tus gustos hacia los ancianos.

¡Yo solo pensé en matarlo!

Lo miré horriblemente para luego tirarlo en el suelo y subirme en él mientras mordí su cuello como un vampiro. Él gritó y empezó agitar los brazos en busca de ayuda.

―Entrenador, ¡este es el baño de mujeres! ―dijo Otsubo-sempai.

―Gracias a Dios no fui yo quien lo vio primero. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

Después de que mi lengua saboreara la sangre de Taiga, quien ya estaba inconsciente, me paré para hacer frente al resto de chicos. Con rastros rojos saliendo de mi boca.

No puedes culparme. ¡Toda lógica se había ido de mí!

Uno por uno salió del lugar fingiendo no haber visto ni oído nada.

Yo me limpié la boca y dejé a Taiga junto con el anciano en el baño.

En la tarde del día siguiente, Riko-sempai me envió a revisar si habían puesto la lámpara nueva en el gimnasio (no entiendo por qué me mandó a mi) así que como soy tan obediente, fui. Aún faltaba quince minutos para que la práctica comenzara. Por lo que estaría sola.

Bueno, al menos eso pensé.

Cuando llegué, Miyaji-sempai ya estaba haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio.

―Hola. ―saludé.

―Hola Ritsuka. ―él dijo volviendo hacer abdominales.

Me acerqué a él ya que estaba justo por encima de lámpara. Efectivamente, allí estaba la nueva lámpara por lo que los chicos podrían practicar tranquilos sin pesar que no habrá luz cuando se haga de noche.

Cuando fui a darme la vuelta, olvidé que Miyaji-sempai estaba en el suelo y me tropecé con sus hombros cayendo encima de él.

Si.

Mi cara hizo frente con el "paquete" de Miyaji-sempai. Al instante me puse roja e intenté pararme lo más rápido posible pero mi cabello se enredó con el cierre de sus pantalones.

¿¡Por qué no puede usar pantalones que tengan elástico!?

―Cálmate, Ritsuka. Si te desesperas no llegaremos a nada. ―él dijo.

¿Cómo se supone que me calme? Mi cara estaba pegada a su parte de abajo. ¡Estábamos haciendo la puta posición del 69 y él quiere que me calme!

Más importante.

Su cara estaba pegada a mi parte inferior.

¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!

¿¡Dime cuantas vergüenzas he pasado desde que llegué aquí!?

Decidí que cuando esto acabe, iré a buscar a Midorima-friki, decirle que me equivoqué y pedirle amablemente (pero si se niega es otra cosa) que por favor me haga un nuevo artículo afortunado.

―¡No se zafa, Miyaji-sempai! ¿Qué hacemos? ―pregunté.

―Déjame intentar. ―él medio se sentó, obviamente evitando ver en frente, e intentó zafar mi cabello del enredo. ―¡Ahhhh! ¡Esto es complicado!

―¡no! tiene que zafar. ¡Tiene que! ―yo dije en mi desesperación y vergüenza.

―Por supuesto, ¡esto no es bueno para mí! ―él dijo. Yo me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Luego las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron. De pie frente a nosotros estaban ambos equipos. Cada uno con una reacción distinta en su rostro.

Se hizo el silencio.

Yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara y me escupiera muy lejos de aquí. Cancún, por ejemplo.

―¿¡Qué están haciendo!? ―todos gritaron.

―¡No es lo que piensan! ―Miyaji-sempai y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Luego mi cabello se soltó como por arte de magia.

Pero mi dignidad ya estaba hecha mierda.

Después de toda la conmoción me acerqué a Midorima para poder hablar con él y resolver este problema de raíz.

―¡Hazme otro elemento de la suerte! ¡Te lo ruego! tu viste todo por lo que he tenido que pasar. Prometo nunca más volver a jugar con el destino ni la suerte ni nada. Solo sácame de este lio. ―yo dije muy rápido debido al nerviosismo.

Él lo pensó un momento. ―Te voy hacer otro, Ritsuka-san. ―ante lo que dijo mis ojos se iluminaron de Esperanza.

―Pero esta vez, asegúrate de que sea lindo. ―dije.

Él me hizo otro pulpo blanco con el número 7 pero ahora en peluche. Lo más importante es que es lindo y no me da vergüenza. Su nombre es Taro-Taro (en honor a la última silaba del nombre de Midorima-friki, Shintarou). Nuestro último día en la posada fue relativamente normal. Riko-sempai incluso nos permitió ir a nadar en la playa. Aunque yo no me metí más allá de donde mi cuerpo no pueda alcanzar. Ya sabes que no nado.

Esa última noche cuando me fui a bañar llevé conmigo a Taro-Taro (Midorima dijo que siempre debía traerlo conmigo) pero lo olvidé después de salir del lugar. Asustada porque me pase cualquier atrocidad, me devolví al baño por él.

Llegué al baño de las niñas pero estaba cerrado. Uno de los encargados dijo que el de la limpieza estaba en el baño de niños y que a él podía preguntarle. Y así fui al cuarto de baño de los chicos para preguntarle al hombre de la limpieza si vio a Taro-Taro.

En ese momento, apareció Taiga.

Desnudo.

Lo único que lo cubría era una toalla pequeña. Mi mirada bajo directamente a…

Ahí abajo.

No sentí repulsión como con el entrenador de Shutoku (Miyaji-sempai no estaba desnudo así que no cuenta).

―Ritsuka, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Taiga preguntó sin importarle que estaba desnudo delante de mí.

Me gustaría mencionar que su cuerpo no es el de un muchacho de 16 años. Era demasiado musculoso y firme. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué mujer podría ignorar eso!? ¡Su cuerpo es demasiado caliente!

―Yo…eh… ―no podía pensar porque estaba muy ocupada reparando cada rincón que podía.

―Por favor, deja de babear. ―dijo Taiga.

Me limpié la boca con las manos y me aclaré la garganta. ―¡Estaba buscando a Taro-Taro! de todos modos, el baño está cerrado ¡así que fuera! ―dije agitando mis manos.

―Otra vez llegué tarde ¡maldita sea! ―Dijo dándose la vuelta.

¡Taiga tiene un gran trasero!

¡En serio! ¡Es el mejor trasero que he visto en un hombre!

En realidad nunca he visto uno en vida. Él es el primero.

Supongo que ahora estamos a mano y nos conocemos bastante bien.

El hombre de la limpieza me dijo que Taro-Taro estaba en la recepción.

Con amor.

Claire.


	16. Horikita Mai

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo nada, solo el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Horikita Mai.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Riko-sempai nos llevó a ver la Inter-High después de que salimos de la posada (vacaciones que quiero olvidar) para mirar el partido que se celebraba hoy. Kaijo vs Touou. Kise contra Aomine. El lugar estaba mucho más lleno que cuando jugamos nosotros contra Touou. Me imagino que los espectadores estaban esperando el enfrentamiento entre los ases de cada equipo.

Tetsu nos contó que Aomine fue quien inspiró a Kise a jugar baloncesto y que entre ellos solían jugar mucho uno a uno y que Kise no ganó ni una sola vez; la verdad no me sorprendí, en todo caso, es de Aomine quien estamos hablando. Ya sabes que el tipo es hijo de extraterrestres.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Natsumi que estaba llevando muchas cosas y decidí ir a ayudarla. Como de costumbre se negó primeramente pero como soy realmente insistente ella cedió. Llegamos al vestuario de Kaijo y Kasamatsu-sempai estaba golpeando al tipo que grita mucho. Moriyama-sempai (aprendí su nombre después) dijo que yo era un 7. No entendí lo que quiso decir pero de todas formas le lancé un puño por si acaso. Él se agachó y mi puño conecto con la cara de Kasamatsu-sempai. Yo Salí corriendo del lugar. Mientras iba corriendo a las gradas vi a Momoi con su teléfono celular pero bueno, yo estaba huyendo de la ira de Kasamatsu-sempai.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó Taiga cuando llegué.

―Por ahí. ―tomé a número 2 de los brazos de Tetsu.

Entonces el partido comenzó. La pelota primero le perteneció a Kaijo. Honestamente yo siento que Aomine es mejor, pero como conozco más a Kise y su equipo yo deseaba que ellos ganaran. Pero Touou hizo su contraataque y la pelota terminó en manos del chico-disculpas logrado uno de 3 para el equipo.

Luego Kaijo ganó sus 3 puntos también, cortesía de Kasamatsu-sempai. El juego se marcó por los innumerables encuentros entre Aomine y Kise en un uno a uno. Yo sinceramente me preguntaba….

¿¡Como carajos le ganamos a Kaijo!?

¿¡Solo con espíritu!?

Ambos equipos eran muy fuertes y eso hace que los respete por eso. Por partidos como este es que yo a veces disfruto del baloncesto (si, lo dije) son llenos de adrenalina y emoción pura. Al fin y al cabo era un juego entre dos titulares de la generación de milagros.

Como ya he dicho antes, el baloncesto de Aomine es totalmente chiflado y Kise es el primer jugador que conozco que puede hacerle frente. Estaba tan emocionada que me comí el esmalte de las uñas.

Finalmente, con 4 faltas cometidas por Aomine, Touou le ganó a Kaijo 110-98.

Yo podía ver toda la tristeza del equipo perdedor y no te miento, me sentí muy mal por ellos.

Luego regresamos a casa.

Estaba acostada en mi cama oyendo música e imaginándome una cantidad de historias (como que estoy en un video musical) cuando mi celular sonó.

―¡Ritsukacchi! ―tuve que apartar mi oído del teléfono.

―¿¡Puedo saber cómo conseguiste mi numero!? ―pregunté.

―Kurokocchi me lo dio. Ritsukacchi, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

―Hmn…

―¿Podrías abrirme la puerta? ―cuando capté el mensaje, corrí escalera abajo para abrir la puerta. Efectivamente, parado allí estaba Kise con el celular en la oreja. ―Hola…

―¿¡Como sabes donde vivo!? ―pregunté colgando el teléfono y poniendo mi cara de piedra.

―Le pregunté a Ayanocchi donde vivía su novio. ―ahora tenía sentido.

―Está Bien. ―dije cerrando la puerta para que habláramos afuera (ya sabes, tengo hermanos entrometidos) ―Así que…. ¿quieres un hombro para llorar?

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

―Debido a que estas devastado porque perdiste contra Aomine y no puedes mostrarte débil frente a tus compañeros ni frente a Natsumi. ―expliqué.

―Ehhh, no he venido por eso. Y tengo otros amigos además de ellos para que lo sepas. ―dijo.

―Bien, entonces adiós. ―dije abriendo la puerta.

―Espera, espera. ¿Ni siquiera preguntas porque vine? ―él cerró la puerta de nuevo.

―Y yo que estaba dispuesta a prestarte mi hombro para que chillaras. ―suspiré. ―¿Por qué viniste? mi casa es demasiado lejos y está de noche.

―Eh, ¡Ritsukacchi se preocupa por mí! ―dijo alegre.

―¡Claro que no!

―¡Pudiste haber mentido para aliviar mi dolor! ―él lloró.

―Lo que sea. Me voy a entrar si no me dices. ―volví abrir la puerta.

―¡Espera! ¿Por qué estas de mal humor? ―preguntó.

―Acaba de llegar mi periodo. ―dije sinceramente.

Kise se volvió blanco como papel. ―¿¡Por qué me dices eso!?

―¡Tú preguntaste!

―De todos modos. En la agencia quieren que lleve a mi novia para un estudio fotográfico. Al parecer el novio de Natsumicchi les dijo. ―Kise dijo.

―¿Y?...

―¡Y que tú eres mi novia, Ritsukacchi! ―yo le tapé la boca.

―¡No digas eso! ―grité.

―Quiero que te vuelvas a disfrazar como Horikita Mai. ―informó.

―¡No! y ¿¡por qué le pusiste nombre al disfraz!? ―grité (otra vez).

―Por favor, ¡seremos la portada de una revista!

―No somos realmente una pareja y no tengo el disfraz aquí. ―dije.

―Pues…consíguelo. También nos van a pagar. ―de acuerdo, él dio en el clavo.

―¿Cuánto?

―10.000 yenes. ―mi boca casi cae.

―Está bien. Tu puedes tener la portada y yo me quedo con el dinero.

―¿¡Crees que estaría de acuerdo con que tomes todo el dinero!? De ninguna manera. La mitad para ti y la mitad para mí.

Solo para que se callara y se fuera, le dije que sí. De ninguna manera fue por el dinero, no soy esa clase de persona.

¡Iré en una cita!

Muy bien. No es exactamente una cita, pero se parece a una de todos modos. Nunca he salido con un chico lindo antes; entonces llamé a Anuka y le pedí el disfraz (omitiendo eso de que voy a salir). Ella vino muy amable y me lo trajo.

Al día siguiente me aseguré de que mis hermanos no estuvieran a la vista y aproveché para salir a toda prisa de mi dormitorio. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras evitando hacer ruido. Llevaba los zapatos de tacón en la mano y un gran abrigo que cubría el vestido y la peluca. Cuando llegué a la puerta, puse la mano sobre el pomo y lo giré suavemente saliendo con delicadeza y cerrando de igual forma.

¡Todo lo que hago por un poco de dinero extra!

Cuando llegué, Kise me estaba esperando en la estación tan increíble y bello como siempre. Llevaba unos jeans azul, una camisa blanca y mocasines. Él me sonrió (maravillosamente) cuando me vio. Yo traía un vestido blanco con tacones negros y la misma peluca roja.

―Horikita Mai es tu lado femenino ¿cierto? ―él bromeó.

―Cállate.

―Te ves bonita, por cierto. ―yo saltaba de alegría (en mi mente).

―Gracias. También te vez bien. ―bueno, él siempre se ve bien.

―Estoy contento de que pudieras venir. ―dijo.

―Claro. Mi habilidad especial es el sigilo y la mentira. ―dije. ―Estoy realmente sorprendida que después de todo lo que pasó, no te has convertido en un chico suicida.

―No puedes estar sin traer el tema del partido ¿verdad?

―Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

―Bueno. Aún existe la Winter Cup. Allí sin duda ganaremos. ―lo dijo en su tono "no estoy bromeando".

Llegamos al dichoso estudio. Los sábados (hoy no teníamos práctica, día de descanso) eran repletos de gente japonesa. De verdad casi no llegamos al edificio de tres pisos. Allí, Sacha (representante de Kise) nos dio la bienvenida. Ella nos llevó a un lugar lleno de cámaras y cosas que no entiendo porque este no es mi mundo. Las modelos me miraban como si yo fuera su enemiga ya que creen que Kise es un ser divino o yo que sé. Simplemente ignoré todo eso.

Ahora.

Culpa a mi periodo por todo lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante.

Sacha-san nos llevó al centro mientras las del maquillaje hacen su trabajo. Fue ahí cuando yo (mi yo estúpido) me di cuenta de que iba a estar en una portada de una revista muy popular aquí en Japón. De repente mi cerebro se congeló y no sabía qué hacer.

¡Voy a ser una celebridad! con un disfraz pero igual soy yo.

Sacha-san me dijo que actuara normal como siempre (ella no me conoce) pero yo seguía sin saber qué hacer.

―Hmn, ¿Qué quieres decir con que actué natural? ―pregunté.

Ella rio. ―Solo actúen como son generalmente cuando están solos. Ignoren nuestra existencia.

Correcto.

1\. Esta era la segunda vez que estaba sola todo un día con Kise.

2\. Ya estoy actuando natural con él.

3\. Quiero reiterar que no somos una pareja, así que cualquier cosa que quieran capturar en cámara, no van a lograrlo.

Al ser el playboy que es Kise, me levantó al estilo princesa y puso su frente contra la mía. Yo todavía estaba tan paralizada que no me importó. Su cara estaba tan cerca que lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo y pensar dentro de mí: "piensa en otra cosa. Piensa en algo que te de miedo. Piensa en algo molesto. ¡Piensa en Taiga!" Traté de imaginar la cara de delincuente de Taiga ya que sé que él jamás haría eso pero como también tengo sentido del olfato, pude oler su aliento, su perfume ¡hasta su shampoo!

Y oh mi Dios ¡el huele muy bien!

Una hora más tarde (después de torturas) me dieron mis 10.000 yenes. Kise me invitó a almorzar a su restaurante favorito. Justo cuando pensaba que todo iba normal, nos encontramos con la persona que menos me esperaba encontrar en el universo.

Aomine Daiki.

El maldito destruye ilusiones.

―¡Aominecchi! ―dijo Kise. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hizo él lo llame tan alegremente y le sonría.

―¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué lo llamas? ―dije.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Kise. Al parecer estaba contento de verlo.

―Que hay. ―Aomine saludó.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó Kise.

―Para un chequeo. ―respondió Aomine.

―¿Estas lastimado? ―Kise sonó preocupado.

―¿Yo? ¿Lastimado? jaja ¿estas bromeando? vine a comprar esto. ―Él levantó una bolsa que traía muchas revistas.

¡Revistas porno!

Las levantó en frente de mí. Ahí es cuando él se fijó que yo estaba ahí.

―¿No eres tú la gerente gritona de Seirin? ―yo ya no estaba usando la peluca.

―¿¡Tú viniste hasta aquí solo para comprar revistas porno!? ―pregunté.

―No es pornografía. ¡Es Horikita Mai! ―explicó.

―¿Horikita… ―abrí mucho los ojos cuando recordé el nombre. Miré a Kise pero él estaba mirando hacia otro lado. ―¿¡Me pusiste el nombre de una actriz porno!?

―Jejejeje, solo lo recordé de repente ese día. Y no fue a ti, fue al disfraz. ―Kise explicó.

―Tú no eres ni la sombra de Horikita Mai. ¡Y ella no es una actriz porno! ―Aomine dijo.

―¡Cállate!

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ―Lo miré. ―¿todavía estas enfadada porque le pateé el trasero a tu novio y tu equipo perdió? ―preguntó con aires de suficiencia.

―No. No estoy enfadada por eso ¡y Taiga no es mi novio! Estoy enojada porque… ―estaba pensando que razón iba a darle.

a. Interfirió mí no cita.

b. No me gusta involucrarme con más de un milagroso por día.

c. Porque él me da más miedo que Taiga.

d. Todo lo de arriba.

―Porque tú: "el único que puede vencerme soy yo", es molesto. ―copié la forma que por lo general dice eso con su voz y todo. Él me miró como si yo fuera una idiota.

Kise me tapó la boca. ―Jajajajaja, lo siento, ella está de mal humor hoy. ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? yo invito.

―De acuerdo. ―dijo Aomine.

Llegamos al restaurante y me senté al lado de Kise y en frente de Aomine. Mi vida es tan extraña. Me puse de nuevo la peluca. Yo pedí tres platos de comida muy cara, y toda era para mí.

―¿Dejas que pida por ti Aomine? ―dije.

―Como sea. ―concedió. Luego pedí otro conjunto de comida.

―Ritsukacchi, ¿no es demasiado? ―preguntó Kise con voz temblorosa.

―¿Demasiado? por supuesto que no. Si solo estoy mostrando lo agradecida que estoy por invitarme a comer. ―dije con voz angelical. Después llegó un plato de langosta. ―Oh, eso es para ti, Aomine. ―él se estremeció.

―Yo…uhm… ―se aclaró la garganta. ―Yo no como langosta. ―clavé el cuchillo en el cuerpo de la langosta.

―Comételo. ―pedí.

―Estoy hablando enserio. Yo no como eso. ―él dijo.

―Pero la ordené para ti.

―Yo no como langosta. ―repitió.

―Este es el plato más caro. ―dije tratando de no perder la calma.

―¡Tú fuiste la que lo ordenó! ―torcí el cuchillo en el cuerpo de la langosta.

―¡COMETELO! ―mis cuernos salieron de mi cabeza (no es literal).

―¿Por qué diablos estas saliendo con esta chica, Kise? ―Aomine preguntó ―No me importa que le bajes la novia a Kagami, pero ella es sumamente extraña. Me sorprende que Tetsu se la aguante.

―No estamos saliendo exactamente…. ―Kise respondió.

―¡Sus pechos no son tan grandes! ―Aomine siguió.

¡Falta! ¡Eso es una falta ofensiva! ¡El maldito quería morir pronto!

Tomé la langosta con la mano, me tiré encima de Aomine y se la metí en la boca. Mientras lo hacía masticar me preguntaba ¿¡por qué no está muerto todavía!? Kise me levantó de y me llevó lejos de él.

―¡Basta! estamos haciendo mucho alboroto. ―dijo mientras Aomine escupió la comida.

―¡Mierda! ¡Ella está loca! ―yo estaba gruñéndole como un animal salvaje.

―Como dije, está de mal humor. Además, Aominecchi, no debiste haberle dicho eso. ―explicó Kise. Ahora él estaba en la lista de las personas que me caen bien. ¡Estaba de mi lado!

―Está bien. Lo siento por lo que dije antes. ―Aomine levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Luego tosió. ―Además dije que no son tan grandes, por lo que quiere decir que están…bien.

―¡Te voy a demandar por acoso sexual! ¡Grabé todo lo que dijiste! ―amenacé (eso no es cierto).

―¿¡Qué demonios!?

Más adelante hicimos las paces por el bien de consumir nuestros alimentos. Me comí toda la comida que había pedido (era mucho) y Aomine pidió su propia comida. Comimos en silencio. Después del postre, Kise tuvo que ir al baño. Me quedé con Aomine y él era muy valiente para tener un concurso de miradas conmigo.

―Así que, ¿Cómo te trata la vida, Aomine? ―dije con tono amistoso.

―Hasta ahora la estoy disfrutando. ―contestó entre dientes.

―¿Eso es así?

―Si.

Y aquí termina nuestra única conversación tranquila por lo que queda de nuestras vidas.

No es una broma.

Para acabar de completar mi desgracia, el tipo repúgnate del día del parque de diversiones estaba en el restaurante con otros a su lado. Yo lo miré y el me miró. Aparté los ojos con la esperanza de que no me reconociera, pero lo hizo. ¡Mierda!

―¡La perra del parque de diversiones! ―él gritó y todos voltearon a nuestra dirección. ―¿Ahora estás saliendo con otro chico? perra.

―¡No estamos saliendo! ―Aomine y yo dijimos.

―Y cuida tu maldita boca. ―Aomine completó.

―¿Ja? ¿Estás diciendo algo muchacho? ―otro tipo dijo.

―Arreglemos esto afuera. Estoy un poco molesto de todos modos. ―él estaba claramente molesto conmigo.

Ahora estamos en un callejón (cosas cliché de la vida).

―Ehhh, yo seguiré adelante si no te molesta. ―dije.

―Cállate. ¡Tú eres la razón por la que estamos aquí en primer lugar! ―Aomine me gritó. ¡EL MUY MAL NACIDO ME GRITÓ!

―¡Lo siento, pero por lo que recuerdo, yo no te invité aquí! ―grité molesta.

―Es para salvarnos de la vergüenza. ¿No viste como todos nos miraban?

―¿¡Entonces debo darte las gracias!?

―Si tienes sentido de la gratitud, entonces sí. ―¿¡Este maldito quien se cree que es!?

―¡Dejen de ignorarnos! ―dijo uno de los tipos.

―Entonces, ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿El único que puede golpearme hasta la muerte, soy yo? ―dije sarcásticamente.

―¡Whoa! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―él siguió mi sarcasmo. ―el maldito idiota superó a Taiga por mucho. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró hacia mí. Pero aterrizó en el suelo. ―¡Tu! ¡Por lo menos atrápala!

―Oh, ¿se supone que debía atraparla? ―fingí inocencia. ―Lo siento. ¡Pensé que la estabas tirando a la basura! ―cogí su maldita camisa y la arrugué como quería arrugar a Aomine.

―¡Dije que dejen de ignorarnos! ―volvieron a gritar los otros.

Por desgracia para los matones esos, Aomine no es solo un demente en el baloncesto; también es un demente en todo lo demás. Después de tres minutos terminó. Luego se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Le tendí su camiseta pero no me hizo caso y me empujó contra la pared. Puso sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda. En una mirada tan cercana, no se ve tan mal.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Que rayos estoy pensando!? Esto es debido a mi periodo ¿cierto?

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―dije temblando. Pero él empezó a tocar mi trasero. ―¡Este tipo esta incluso más loco que yo! ―A-Aomine por favor. No me importa que tan frustrado seas sexualmente, ¡contrólate! Solo tenemos 16 años. ¡No debes sucumbir a la tentación de la lujuria! ―dije rápidamente (culpa a mis nervios).

Luego el me apartó y empezó a reír. En su mano tenía mi teléfono.

―¿De qué estás hablando? yo buscaba esto. ―se quedó mirando mi teléfono. Luego lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó. Mi teléfono se hizo pedazos. ―Ya no tienes pruebas para demandarme.

¡ÉL ES EL REY DE LOS IDIOTAS!

¿¡Quien en su sano juicio destruye el celular de una persona que acaba de conocer!? ¿¡QUIEN!?

―¡Mi teléfono! ¡Solo estaba bromeando con eso de demandarte bastardo! ―dije recogiendo los pedazos de mi celular.

―¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ―él dijo sin sentimiento de culpa.

―¡Destruiste mi teléfono! ¡Drake me va a matar!

―Te compraré otro, ¿de acuerdo? ―trató de consolarme.

―¿¡Me comprarás otro!? ¿¡No sabes lo mucho que cuestan!? ―en realidad el mío no porque era una baratija pero igual.

―No. Pero no deben costar mucho. ―dijo con ignorancia.

―¿¡Eres estúpido!? ¿¡En que siglo vives!? ¡Piensa que el costo de un buen celular equivale a toda tu colección porno!

Él hizo los cálculos y abrió los ojos con horror. ―¿¡1.000.000 yenes!?

―¿¡Cuántas cosas porno tienes!? ―dije igual de horrorizada.

Luego llegó el famoso silencio.

Aomine tomó su camisa y lentamente se la puso. ―Creo que ya es hora de que me valla. ―Le di una patada en la ingle. Él se puso de rodillas. ―Era…..una broma.

Luego fuimos a un almacén donde Aomine me compró un IPhone 7 (me aproveché de su ignorancia) con la tarjeta de crédito de sus padres. ¡En realidad es un niño rico!

Esta es la primera vez que tengo un teléfono fino y de marca. Al menos y aunque solo fue por un momento, Aomine me hizo feliz.

Prometí disculparme con Kise por haberlo dejado luego.

Con amor.

Claire.


	17. Cuidemos a número 2

**Disclaimer: No** poseo nada, solo el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Cuidemos a número 2.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Estamos en los últimos días de nuestras vacaciones preciadas de verano. Pero de todas maneras los chicos estaban practicando y como soy la gerente tengo que estar siempre presente (debí pensar eso antes). ¡Ellos practican demasiado!

De todos modos.

Tenía que estar temprano hoy en el gimnasio porque ayer, me desperté tan tarde que Riko-sempai se enojó. Y te lo digo, uno nunca quiere verla enojada. ¡Ella es como mi mamá! que no tengo, pero igual. Se supone que como castigo, tengo que limpiar todo el gimnasio por mi cuenta. ¡Eso es tan injusto!

Después de que los chicos terminaran su práctica dura y sudorosa, se dirigieron a las duchas y yo tomé los utensilios de aseo. No me llevó mucho tiempo terminar (tampoco es que fuera a lustrar la cancha) y devolví todo el conjunto de aseo a su lugar. Los chicos salieron de las duchas y yo esperaba a mis dos hombres.

―Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu apareció por detrás de mí junto con Taiga. Yo grité de inmediato. Hace rato no me pasaba esto.

―¡Oh por Dios Tetsu! ¡No me asustes así! ―dije con la mano en el pecho.

―Lo siento. Tenía que decirte que mañana en todo el día no estaré presente. ―Tetsu informó.

―¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? ―Taiga y yo dijimos.

―Mi familia hará un viaje y no puedo faltar. ―explicó. ―Pero a donde vamos, no permiten perros.

―¿Y?... ―incitó Taiga a que continuara.

―Y no puedo llevar a número 2 conmigo. ―terminó.

―¡Eso es muy cruel! ―yo me quejé.

―¿Por qué nos dices esto? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Porque necesito que ambos lo cuiden. ―respondió Tetsu.

―Olvídalo. Por esa misma razón no debimos habernos quedado con él. ―dijo Taiga. Yo lo golpeé. ―¡Demonios Ritsuka! ―dijo sobándose la mejilla.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? número 2 es lo más lindo que tenemos. ―dije. Yo levanté a número 2 que estaba lamiendo su patita y le di vueltas con el aura de acaramelados que nos rodea.

―Somos un club, ¡no un centro de mascotas! ―lastimosamente él maldito tenía razón.

―Pero, ¿Cómo le puedes decir que no a él? ―señalé a número 2 que ya estaba en manos de Tetsu.

―¿Tú quieres abandonar el cachorro por segunda vez? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―¡Dile Tetsu! ¡Dile que no tiene corazón! ―seguí.

―¡Cállate! ―me dijo. ―¡Y dejen de mirarme con sus ojos idénticos! ―le dijo a Tetsu y a número 2.

―Así que ustedes no pueden cuidarlo. ―dijo Tetsu triste. Eso me rompió el corazón.

―¡Claro que podemos! Taiga, solo di que sí. ―ordené.

―Cuando digo que no, ¡es porque no! ―Taiga gritó.

Él es un idiota tan terco.

Me llevé a Tetsu lejos en una esquina y le di todas mis sugerencias que podrían hacer que Taiga dijera que sí. ¿Y sabes que dijo Tetsu?

Un lindo y rotundo NO.

¡Tetsu rechazó todos mis planes! dijo que todos ellos eran demasiado violentos. Estoy de acuerdo con que la mayoría eran violentos, pero no todos. Quiero decir, yo le dije que si todo lo demás fallaba, haríamos que número 2 muerda su cabeza enorme. Pero cuando lo dije, seguía diciendo que era demasiado violento y podríamos generarle otro trauma a Taiga. ¿¡Estaba hablando en serio!? Yo solo pensaba en curar su miedo, ya sabes.

―¡Al demonio! solo déjame el perro, ya veré que hago. ―no creo que cuidarlo yo sola sea difícil.

Nos acercamos a número 2 que estaba ladrándole y moviéndole su hermosa colita a Taiga. Él imbécil estaba temblado de miedo. Tomé al cachorro en mis manos.

―Número 2. Tu papá tiene que hacer un viaje por lo que tendrás que quedarte con tu mamá, o sea yo. ―le dije al perro. Él me lamió la cara.

―¿¡Desde cuando es su hijo!? ―Taiga gritó.

―Tu cállate ser insensible. ―le dije mientras tomé al perro como un bebé.

―Kuroko, ¡dile algo! ―no hubo respuesta. ―¿Kuroko? ―Tetsu ya se había ido. ―¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

Esa noche cuando llegué a mi casa, metí a número dos entre mi saco gigante y subí muy rápido las escaleras. En mi casa no se permiten mascotas ya que James es alérgico. Lastimosamente, el terreno no estaba limpio.

―¿A dónde vas con tanta urgencia, camarón? ―Drake se dio la vuelta en la silla así como lo hacen en las películas.

―Ehhh, ¿a mi cuarto? ―dije insegura.

―Necesito hablar contigo. ―él me hizo señas para que yo me acercará. Lo hice peor no lo suficiente. ―El director me llamó y me dijo que está preocupado por tu rendimiento en matemáticas.

―Ehhh, si pero no hay que preocuparse por eso. ―dije.

―Claro que hay que preocuparse por eso. El director me dijo que podrías mejorar si consigues un tutor. Yo quiero que lo hagas y…. ―lo corté antes de que continuara.

―¡Un tutor! ¡Si, eso suena magnifico! ―estuve de acuerdo solo para que me dejara ir (él tiende a darme largas conferencias) me sonrió satisfecho.

―Entonces encuéntralo al terminar las vacaciones de verano. Ahora ve hacer lo que sea que no puede esperar. ―cuando me volví a subir las escaleras Número 2 empezó a ladrar. Tosí para disimular. ―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Si…..solo tengo que ir a dormir, seguro es cansancio. ―dije subiendo rápido.

―Pero no has cenado.

―¡No tengo hambre! ―y así llegué a mi habitación, cerré con seguro y saqué al cachorro del saco. ―Vamos, ¿tú quieres que nos vean? tío Taiga no se quiere quedar contigo. ―dije mientras acariciaba su pancita. Él empezó a sacar la lengua, luego alzó la pata y orinó encima de mis sabanas.

¿¡Por qué!?

Me dije a mi misma que debía manejar la calma. Quité las sabanas (eso incluye mi cobija) y las enrollé.

―Debes quedarte callado mientras voy a dejar esto en el cesto ¿entiendes? ―número 2 ladró. ―Bien, pero no ladres.

Me aventuré a mi misión ninja. Miré en el comedor y no había nadie por lo que aún no cenan. El cuarto de lavado esta después de la cocina. Pasé agachada para que Kaede no me viera (no sé qué demonios hacía en mi casa) y llegué a mi destino con éxito. Tiré las sabanas en el cesto y me di la vuelta pero me topé con Chase que venía a dejar su uniforme del club de béisbol.

―¿Por qué sacaste las sabanas si aún no es viernes? ―preguntó.

―Ehhh, regué cereal. Cantidades enormes de cereal, jajajaja. ―me reí nerviosa.

―¿Y eso que tiene de gracioso, tonta?

―Nada. Buenas noches. ―dije y arranqué a correr de vuelta a mi habitación.

Cuando llegué no estaba preparada para lo que vi.

Sentado en mi cama estaba Matt acariciando y jugando con número 2 como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Matt levantó su cabeza para verme.

¿¡Por qué todo lo que hago nunca me sale bien!?

―Es muy lindo. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? ―preguntó con sus enormes ojos verdes.

―No es mío. Bueno, no técnicamente. ¡Y es un secreto que está aquí! ―le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

―¿De quién es? ―su inocencia aún me sorprende. Le digo prácticamente que estoy engañando y a él no le importa.

―Es de mi amigo Tetsu. Escucha Matt, nadie se puede enterar que el cachorro está aquí ¿comprendes? ―dije mientras tomaba sus pequeñas manos (aún son más pequeñas que las mías) él asintió.

―Quiero dulces. Dame dulces y yo no he visto nada. ―dijo.

¡Ese maldito mocoso manipulador! ¡Olvida lo de inocente! ¡Es un pequeño demonio!

―¡Está bien! ―dije resignada.

―¿Cuál es su nombre? ―preguntó.

―Tetsuya número 2. ―respondí.

―¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

―Él es igual a su dueño. ―me encogí de hombros.

El resto de la noche pasó muy tranquila. Número 2 durmió en mi cama sin sabanas ni cobija (la desgracia me abunda) por suerte es verano y estaba haciendo un calor infernal así que no me importó aparte de los mosquitos, claro está. Y olvidé decir que me acosté sin cenar. ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!

En la mañana llegué temprano a la práctica para no hacer un escape ninja de mi casa. Me senté a comer un sándwich de jamón y queso mientras los miembros del club llegaban. De vez en cuando me paraba para ver donde se había metido número 2. Cuidarlo fue un verdadero reto. No entiendo como Tetsu lo logra. Ahora capto la razón por la que quería que Taiga y yo lo cuidáramos en conjunto.

¡El cachorro es verdaderamente inquieto!

―¿Cómo te fue anoche, Ritsuka? ―preguntó Koganei-sempai.

―Digamos que me dio pequeños problemas. ―sin mencionar que ahora tengo que saciar la sed de mi hermanito por los dulces.

―Je, por lo que en realidad no es tan angelical como se ve. ―razonó Izuki-sempai.

―Él se ve tranquilo, pero en realidad es muy inquieto. ―dije.

―¿Y si Kuroko también es así? ―preguntó Fukuda. Todos nos miramos unos minutos para luego negar su aclaración.

―Eso es imposible. ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―Tetsu es Tetsu. ―comenté.

―Yo no lo imagino saltando de un lugar a otro. ―reímos con lo que dijo Koganei-sempai. Después llegó Taiga.

―¿De qué se ríen?

―De tus cejas extrañas. ―dije. Todavía estoy molesta porque no acepta a número 2. Él me tomó por el cuello de mi saco y me levantó así que mis pies quedaron en el aire. Los demás se alejaron del lugar de la batalla.

―¿¡Que estás diciendo, idiota!? ―Taiga me gruñó.

―¡La verdad! todo tu ser es simplemente extraño. ―yo dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros para apoyarme de algo.

―¡Agradezco no ser más extraño que tú! ―él se acercó apretando mi cuello más.

―Solo quiero recordarte que soy una señorita y esto no me lo puedes hacer. ―dije molesta.

―Yo no veo ninguna señori…. ―no terminó su frase porque su boca fue cayada con la mía.

Si. Es justo lo que te estas imaginando.

¡Esta es la peor manera de recibir tu primer beso!

¡Oh por Dios, mi primer beso fue Taiga!

¡Y de seguro le supo a jamón y queso!

Cuando nos separamos (pocos segundos después) nos miramos con horror escrito en el rostro. Los demás también nos miraban con horror. Número 2 solo ladró. Yo me desmayé debido al shock y Taiga salió corriendo al baño, fijo a vomitar.

Por mi mente solo pasaba….

¿¡POR QUE A MI!?

Más tarde cuando me desperté me enteré que Furihata tiró el balón para un pase pero este se desvió pegándole en la cabeza a Taiga. Lo que ocasionó que se inclinara por el choque y conectara sus labios con los míos. Taiga y yo queríamos matar a Furihata pero él se disculpó mil veces.

―¡Simplemente no puedes esperar que te perdone! ¡Ese fue mi primer beso! ―grité sin saber que decía.

―¿¡Ehhhhh!? ―gritaron todos.

―Fue…..tu…. ¿en serio? ―dijo Taiga sonrojado.

―¡Muérete!

―¡Solo olvidémoslo! ¿Está bien? ―Taiga propuso.

―Bien. ―dije.

Pero yo simplemente no puedo olvidarlo. ¡Fue mi primer beso sea como sea! ¡Es una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de una chica!

Ahora estoy llorando.

Luego Riko-sempai me llamó y me ordenó limpiar el vestuario de los chicos teniendo como excusa que no ha olvidado el día que llegué tarde. Antes que nada, déjame decirte que los vestuarios del club de Seirin son realmente un desastre (repugnante y asqueroso) ya que los únicos que lo usan son los chicos. Lo único que mantenían limpio eran las duchas.

Realmente no me gusta la limpieza.

Pero cuando me negué, de repente estuve tirada en el suelo mientras todos mis huesos crujían. Riko-sempai sin duda sería una gran luchadora. Después de oír traquear mi espina dorsal le supliqué que me soltara y que iba hacer lo que me pidió.

Así que aquí estoy. Con todo mi cuerpo en el dolor y limpiando la suciedad de otros. Después de que los chicos llegaran a cambiarse sus zapatos (más suciedad que limpiar) apareció número 2. Él era un buen perro por el simple hecho de venir a acompañarme. Cuando ya estaba a mitad de la limpieza, número dos se orinó en una esquina. Grité y fui a limpiar ese lugar de inmediato.

―Si vas a orinar, ¡orina afuera! ―le dije al perro peor sacó la lengua y comenzó a jadear.

Yo estaba buscando un pedazo de tela para eliminar la orina de número 2 cuando vi que comenzó a caminar en círculos y a olfatear aquí y allá. Recordé que el perro de Hiyori hacia eso cuando él quería hacer su proceso de evacuación. Me entró el pánico cuando se puso de cuclillas. Agarré cualquier cosa para evitar que su caca caiga en el suelo ya limpio. La cosa (que era un zapato) recibió todo el excremento del cachorro. ¡Cuando me levanté me di cuenta que el zapato que había usado era el de Taiga!

Tal vez él se lo merece por quitarme mi primer beso (aunque fue un accidente). Bien eso es malvado pero igual no puede limpiarlo por lo que solo lo dejé ahí y pretendí que nada ocurrió.

¡Pero la culpa me comía viva!

¡Ya estaba sudando!

Luego la practica acabó y Taiga regresó a los vestuarios. Inmediatamente rodeé mis brazos por detrás para detenerlo. Si él fuera una persona normal, se estaría quejando. Pero como no lo es, probablemente siente que es solo un simple abrazo por detrás.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Taiga dijo sorprendido.

―¡No puedes ir a los vestuarios! ―declaré.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

―¡Debido a que no has tomado una ducha todavía! ¡Acabé de limpiar la habitación! ―dije una excusa valida.

―¿Por qué soy el único al que estas deteniendo? ―él forzó y yo no pude aguantar. Empezó a caminar y yo estaba siendo arrastrada.

¿¡Por qué es tan jodidamente fuerte!?

―Oigan, oigan. Si ustedes quieren seguir más allá de su beso, háganlo afuera. ―Izuki-sempai nos tomó como objeto de burla.

―¡No es eso! ―dijo Taiga.

Pese a todos mis esfuerzos por detenerlo y evitarle el mal rato (o por lo menos que lo viera cuando yo no estuviera presente) él vio la caca en el zapato.

―¡Ritsuka! ―él rugió mi nombre como un tigre. ―¿¡Por qué hay caca en mi zapato!?

―No sé. ―aparté la vista.

―¿¡cómo que no sabes!? ―gritó más enojado.

Me quedé callada.

―¿Sabías que había caca en el zapato de Kagami-kun, Ritsuka-chan? ―preguntó Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¡Fue un accidente! ¡Fue mi culpa no de número 2! ―dije sollozando. Luego sostuve el brazo de Taiga como un niño y supliqué. ―Perdónalo, es solo un cachorrito. Yo solo no tuve… ¡lo siento! de verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho. ―dije muy arrepentida.

―Bueno…no tienes por qué ponerte así. ―dijo Taiga más calmado.

―Te compraré toda tu comida en Maji Burger. Perdóname.

―Te perdono. ―Taiga dijo de inmediato.

Fuimos a comer y yo pagué por todo ¡fue muy caro! ¡La caca del perro me costó mucho!

Al final del día mis huesos dolían como el infierno gracias a Riko-sempai.

Con amor.

Claire.


	18. El hermano, la bella y el gigante

**Disclaimer: No** poseo los personajes, pero el OC es totalmente mío.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Él hermano, la bella y el gigante.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Ayer en el restaurante donde comimos nuestro almuerzo, yo me reía de la desgracia ajena. Taiga estaba entrenando para usar su mano izquierda mientras yo le mostraba con mucha superioridad como se hacía jaja! y bueno, estábamos decidiendo que hacer mañana porque teníamos el día libre (por fin) yo por mi parte iba a dormir mucho, comer por cantidades y escuchar la mejor música de todos los siglos (prometo hacer dieta luego) y los chicos quería ir a un festival de baloncesto o yo que sé.

¡Son fanáticos!

Kawahara, Fukuda y Furihata quería asistir debido a que ellos no logran jugar en partidos (pobres) mientras que Tetsu y Taiga sí. Entonces Riko-sempai, al ver su espíritu y ganas (y forzada por Kiyoshi-sempai) les concedió el permiso a los novatos de primer año.

Cuando estaba en el proceso de hacer todas las cosas que ya mencioné, una llamada me sorprendió (casi nadie me llama) por lo que puede ser un extorsionista o alguien que quiere pedir un rescate por algún miembro de mi familia. Suele pasar.

―Uhm…. ¿hola? ―dije.

―Hola Ritsuka. Ehhh, hablas con Furihata.

―Oh. ¿¡Como conseguiste mi número!? ―pregunté (tengo un celular nuevo pero conservo mi número antiguo).

―Se lo pedí a Kuroko y él me lo dio. ―contestó.

―Realmente debo hablar con Tetsu sobre esto. ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté sentándome.

―Kawahara adquirió gripe por lo que no puede ir con nosotros mañana.

―Y...

―Entonces pensé en invitarte y que trajeras a alguien que conozcas que sepa jugar baloncesto contigo. ―explicó.

―Uhm…..está bien, no tengo nada que hacer de todos modos. ―eso es completamente cierto.-

―Vale. Gracias Ritsuka, te envió un mensaje con la dirección del lugar. Adiós.

Ese alguien que conozco que sabe jugar baloncesto es Kiyoshi-sempai (él no me niega nada) así que le llamé y estuvo de acuerdo con acompañarme.

Por lo tanto heme aquí con Kiyoshi-sempai.

―Y bien, ¿¡por qué estás aquí, sempai!? ―Taiga preguntó sorprendido cuando nos vio.

―¿Eh? ¿No puedo? ―Kiyoshi-sempai respondió.

―No es eso, pero… ¿y Kawahara? ―aclaró.

―Está resfriado. ―informó Fukuda.

―Bien. Yo entiendo la razón de por qué Kiyoshi está aquí, pero ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? ―él preguntó señalándome.

―Por supuesto que vine a verte. ―dije con sarcasmo mientras le sonreía.

―No necesitamos que vengas. ―dijo rotundamente.

Yo que vine aquí a apoyarlos ¿y él me dice eso? ¡Joder! así que siendo la persona que soy, salté para golpearle su barbilla muy, muy duro. Lloró y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

―¡Si vine a ver a alguien es a Tetsu! y me deben agradecer por traer otro jugador. ―dije.

―¡Te estas volviendo cada vez más agresiva! ―gritó.

―¿¡Y de quien crees que es la culpa!? ―le grité.

―Gracias por venir a animarnos, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu intervino. Fui a donde estaba Tetsu y lo abracé.

―Me alegro de que estés aquí Tetsu. ¡Tú si me quieres!

―¡Te falta poco para empezar a besar el suelo que pisa ella, Kuroko! ―Taiga dijo mientras nos señalaba.

―Kagami-kun, ¿nunca vas a aprender verdad? ―Tetsu suspiró.

―¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!

―Jajajaja, solo relájense y ¡vamos a divertirnos! ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

Mientras caminábamos al lugar de inscripciones, yo miraba a mí alrededor y recordaba cuando Hiyori, Ed, Zack, tú y yo solíamos ir a ver jugar al equipo de nuestra secundaria (aunque yo te obligaba) no es tan diferente a como era en Estados unidos. Bien, creo que me entró la nostalgia. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta por donde iba y me tropecé con alguien (soy torpe, lo sé) y caí al suelo. Luego ese alguien me tendió la mano.

―Gracias. Lo siento, debo mirar por donde….. ―mi boca casi cae al suelo. ―¿¡el calvo de Seihou!? ―grité.

El mundo es bastante pequeño.

―Oh ¡Ritsuka-chan! ¡Dime que terminaste con Kagami por favor! ―yo lo golpeé por el simple gusto de hacerlo.

―¡Nunca hemos empezado! ―Taiga y yo gritamos.

Entonces tomamos el almuerzo con ellos. Al estilo picnic y todo. Hablaron de cosas que no escuché porque estaba muy feliz comiendo estos deliciosos sándwiches que Taiga trajo. Eso sumó un punto a su marcador.

Ritsuka 1.

Taiga 1.

De cualquier forma lo que si escuché es que solo los mejores ocho equipos de la Inter-High pueden participar en la eliminatoria de la Winter Cup.

¡Me siento orgullosa de mi equipo!

Estar entre los ocho mejores es algo.

Como a veces mi hambre es devastadora, tuve que excusarme para comprar otros bocadillos. En la tienda había una chica rubia que media por lo menos 1.85 cm de alto. ¡No te miento!

¡Incluso es más alta que la chica-calabaza! tenía la altura de una modelo. Yo literalmente no le quité los ojos de encima. Cuando ella se fue, pude comprar mis bocadillos en paz.

Yo soy un poco lenta para correr, así que llegué un poquito tarde a la cancha. Cuando llegué había una conmoción entre la multitud. Entonces, me di cuenta de que Seihou perdió 31-52.

Esto fue un shock, quiero decir, ese equipo no era exactamente débil. Casi no pude ver lo que estaba pasando ya que la gente es muy alta.

Traducción: soy una jodida enana.

―¿Qué…...que estás haciendo aquí? ―le oi decir a Taiga cuando por fin llegué con el equipo.

―¿¡Quien!? ―pregunté. Me asusté por la cara que puso.

―Himuro Tatsuya. ―Taiga dijo en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran.

El nombrado llevaba el mismo anillo que Taiga en su cuello. Mientras que Taiga estaba muy sorprendido por ver a esta persona, yo por otro lado, estaba más que sorprendida.

Creía que esto solo ocurre en la ficción, pero estaba equivocada.

En el momento en que lo vi, pétalos de flor de cerezo (a pesar de que no hay árboles en la zona) se arremolinaban en el aire alrededor de nosotros como si fuéramos las únicas personas en el mundo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y a continuación, mi canción romántica favorita (is this love de whitesnake) sonó en el fondo.

No estoy bromeando.

¡Esto realmente sucedió!

Él es alto, tiene el pelo negro y una parte cubre su ojo izquierdo. A pesar de que no está en el nivel de perfección de Kise, este individuo es de buen aspecto.

―¿Taiga? valla, valla. Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ―él dijo en inglés. ¡Sabe hablar inglés!

Esto es lo que ocurre cuando tienes un amor a primera vista.

O la lujuria.

Es decir, mis hormonas deben estar demasiado atraídas a sus feromonas o algo, pero el punto es ¡que realmente me gusta!

―No luces para nada sorprendido. Sigues teniendo esa cara inexpresiva. ―dijo Taiga. Tetsu estaba muy perdido por el idioma.

―¿Eres amigo de Kagami? ―Kiyoshi-sempai le preguntó también en inglés, no lo hace mal.

―No somos amigos. Supongo que podrían llamarme…su hermano. ―respondió ya en japonés.

Oh genial.

Simplemente genial.

―Taiga…. ¿¡tienes un hermano!? ―chillé.

―Si… ―Taiga confirmó. Tatsuya me miró y yo dejé de respirar.

―Crecimos juntos en Los Ángeles. ―él me dijo con su hermosa voz.

―¿A-a-a sí? ―tartamudeé. ―Taiga. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que viviste en los Ángeles? yo nací y crecí allá. ―dije lo más femenina que pude.

Él levantó una ceja doble. ―¿Qué sucede contigo? normalmente golpeas a la gente que acabas de conocer. ―yo le pellizqué la espalda.

―Yo nunca he hecho eso. ―dije sonriendo.

―Si lo haces.

―No lo hago.

―¿Es tu novia, Taiga? ―Tatsuya preguntó.

―¡Definitivamente no! ―Taiga negó rápidamente mientras yo hacía lo mismo con la cabeza.

―¿Quién eres? ―me preguntó con su voz aterciopelada. Y eso fue suficiente para que el espíritu de cupido me posea.

―¡Mi nombre es Ritsuka y voy a ser la madre de tus futuros hijos! ―grité.

Oh sí.

Dije eso.

Preferiría haberlo golpeado.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué simplemente no muero?

―Por qué hacerlos en un futuro cuando podríamos hacerlos ahora. ―fue la respuesta de Tatsuya.

¡¿QUÉ!?

Los chicos se quedaron sin aliento.

―¿¡Que le estás diciendo!? ¡No digas eso con tu cara de póker y menos a ella! ―Taiga le gritó.

―Pero es mi cara natural y… ¿Por qué no a ella? ―dijo Tatsuya. Yo inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta para irme y entregarme a él pero una (súper) mano me agarró la cabeza y me detuvo.

―¡Hola! ha sido un tiempo desde que no nos vemos. ―le dije a la mano de Taiga.

―¿¡A donde crees que vas!? ―preguntó.

―Ehhh, a hacer un bebé. ―su mano agarró con más fuerza mi cráneo. ―Auch.

―Él está bromeando. ¿Cierto Tatsuya? ―preguntó.

―De todas formas, cumplamos la promesa de ese día. ―dijo.

―¡Él no respondió! ―dijeron los chicos.

Taiga le iba a decir algo pero Tetsu puso la pata de número 2 en su mejilla. Ahí fue cuando Tatsuya se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tetsu.

Tetsu le dijo algo a Taiga pero yo no pude escuchar nada debido a que él todavía estaba sosteniendo mi cabeza y me preocupaba que pudiera romper mi cráneo.

―¡Jugaré tan duro como pueda sin importar que, Tatsuya! ―dijo Taiga con su nueva resolución debido a lo que le dijo Tetsu.

―Claro. Espero jugar contigo hoy. ―dijo Tatsuya.

Luego Tetsu se presentó pero yo ya me harté de la mano de Taiga y de mis intentos fallidos por sacarla.

―Taiga, ¿puedes soltarme ahora? me estoy muriendo. ―le dije. Cuando me miró sus ojos se pusieron oscuros.

―¡No puedo creer que te hayas ofrecido así!

―Ese no era mi yo consiente. ―dije apartando la vista. Él me soltó.

―Como sea.

Entonces los dos equipos que jugarían la final eran el nuestro y el de Tatsuya. Todos estaban expectantes, sin embargo, el juego nunca comenzó. Fue detenido por un tipo con cabello violeta hasta los hombros y era tan alto que me dolía el cuello para mirarlo.

¡ERA UN GIGANTE!

―Lo siento, ¿podrían esperar un minuto? ―su voz me daba sueño.

―¡Tatsu-kun! ―la chica rubia de la tienda saltó a abrazar a Tatsuya. Ella me recordaba a Momoi solo que más alta (por mucho) y más hermosa y delicada.

―Llegan tarde, Atsushi, Hana. ―dijo Tatsuya.

―Lo siento pero Atsu-chan se perdió. ―por primera vez en mi vida siento envidia de una mujer. ¡Ella estaba muy cerca de Tatsuya!

―Ha pasado un tiempo, Murasakibara-kun. ―Tetsu saludó. Entonces, como Tetsu lo conoce, juega baloncesto, y tiene un color de cabello extraño, el tipo este es otro milagroso.

―¿Eh? Kuro-chin, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? te vez tan serio como siempre. Quiero aplastarte. ―dijo el milagroso.

Luego revolvió el pelo de Tetsu con su (mega) mano. Yo la golpeé en la distancia.

―¡No puedes hacerle eso a Tetsu! ―le grité al nuevo.

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó la rubia.

―¿Por qué no? solo estoy bromeando con Kuro-chin. ―él dijo.

―¡Porque tienes las manos sucias!

―¡No es verdad! ―negó como un niño. Él me recuerda a mi hermanito (un niño de 11 años).

―¡Si lo es! tú estabas hace rato comiendo. ¡Tienes migajas por todas partes! ¡Dame las manos! ―ordené.

Él me dio sus (mega) manos. ¡Son como dos veces las de Taiga! luego saqué alcohol de mi bolsa (costumbres de Estados Unidos) y puse un poco sobre sus manos y le enseñé como debe frotarlas juntas mientras hablaban de un tal "Aka-chin". Después le revolví el pelo a Tetsu.

―¿Qué haces Ritsuka-san?

―Lo siento, solo estoy enseñándole cómo hacerlo. ―dije.

―No, por favor. No le des ideas extrañas a Murasakibara-kun. Él es un niño con un tornillo suelto cuando no está jugando baloncesto.

―Ah, por lo que su nombre es Murasarabara. ―dije.

―Es Murasakibara. ―corrigió Tetsu.

―Murasikabara. ―intenté decirlo una y otra y otra vez pero no lo conseguí.

―Esta chica no es muy común. ―dijo la rubia riendo.

―mi nombre es Murasakibara Atsushi. ―Finalmente dijo.

―Yo soy Kanzaki Hana. ―se presentó la chica (hermosamente) ante mí.

―Ritsuka. Entonces, Musaki, recuerda lavarte siempre las manos. ―dije.

―No me llamo Musaki. ―dijo Musaki.

¡No puedo pronunciar su nombre correctamente no importa cuántas veces lo intente! ¡Lo juro! ¡Es muy largo!

―Quiero llamarte Musaki. ―mentí.

―No, solo le dices así porque no puedes pronunciar su nombre correctamente. ―dijo Taiga.

―Ohhhh, a ver ¡entonces dilo tú! ―lo desafié.

―Murasakibara. ―dijo con orgullo y sonriéndome.

―¡Muérete!

―Como sea. Tatsu-kun, no pueden jugar en partidos no oficiales. ―informó Hana.

―Es por eso que vinimos a detenerte. ―completó Musaki.

Al parecer ellos son de la misma escuela. Preparatoria Yosen, creo. Entonces Musaki y Hana se estaban llevando a Tatsuya cuando Taiga los detuvo diciendo que no podían interrumpir así un partido y luego irse. Musaki preguntó la razón de ser de las cejas de Taiga (son un misterio) y arrancó un pedazo de una.

¡Él depilo a Taiga!

Yo me reí tanto que caí al suelo y sentí ganas de orinar mientras Taiga gritaba y Musaki no prestaba atención. Por si no lo he dicho, este tipo es aún más raro que Aomine, Kise y Midorima-friki.

¡No quiero imaginarme como es su capitán!

Pero como Taiga tiene algunos problemas, empezó a provocarlo para que jugara y como he dicho que es un niño en un cuerpo gigante, al final jugaron. Los niños son criaturas tan predecibles y simples. La primera anotación la hizo Kiyoshi-sempai. La siguiente vino de Tatsuya y se veía tan hermoso mientras lo hacía.

Y luego llovió y el partido fue cancelado porque si juegan puede ser peligroso. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de ver jugar a Tatsuya!

Ellos hablaron sobre la Winter Cup y Hana, Musaki y Tatsuya se fueron. ¡Ni siquiera me pude despedir de mi amor!

Y eso fue todo.

Luego Riko-sempai nos llamó para que volviéramos a la escuela.

Con amor.

Claire.


	19. El regreso a clases

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 18: El regreso a clases.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Después de que conocí al futuro padre de mis hijos….ejem, volvimos a Seirin urgentemente porque Riko-sempai nos llamó. En el camino Tetsu nos habló un poco sobre Musaki y yo no dejé de interrogar a Taiga sobre su "hermano" (me enteré que no son hermanos de sangre; solo figurativos, lo cual es un alivio) pero él bastardo se negó a contestar todo. Luego llegamos al gimnasio.

Justo cuando pensé que este día no estaba tan mal, ella vino a estropearlo. ¿¡Por qué diablos estaba Momoi Satsuki en Seirin!? En el momento en que entramos en el gimnasio, Momoi corrió hacia Tetsu y se le tiró encima ¡esa mujer! mi presión arterial se elevó a su pico más alto. ¡Y los otros bastardos no hacían sino mirarle los pechos! ¡Incluso Kiyoshi-sempai! Luego apareció el resto del equipo mojado.

―¿Qué debo hacer, Tetsu-kun? ―Momoi comenzó. ―Creo que Aomine-kun me odia. ―esto fue molesto. Ella estaba llorando pero aun así se veía bonita. Cuando yo lloro, me veo como un gorila con el ceño fruncido.

Luego procedió a explicar. Ella dijo que Aomine estuvo ausente en la semifinal y en la final de la Inter-High porque él estaba lesionado; principalmente su codo. Entonces recordé la vez que me lo encontré. Él estaba hablando sobre un chequeo o algo. Ese mentiroso. ¡Dijo que fue a comprar porno! (bueno, si lo hizo). Entonces ella procedió diciendo que le informó de esto a su entrenador y que luego Aomine lo descubrió. En conclusión, los dos tuvieron una pelea de novios.

―Espera un minuto. ¿Qué no te gusta Kuroko? entonces, ¿Qué importa si Aomine no te quiere? ―dijo Taiga. Yo fui a abrazarlo, pero él me detuvo. ―¿Ahora qué te pasa?

―Taiga, ¡tú si entiendes! a ella obviamente le gusta más Aomine que Tetsu. ―dije.

―No, yo no me refería a eso. ―dijo Taiga.

―¡No es así! Aomine-kun es diferente a como me gusta Tetsu-kun. Me preocupa y no puedo dejarlo solo. ―después ella rompió en llanto.

Si, Aomine es una especie de monstruo de la guerra.

―¿¡Eh!? ¡Lo siento! ―dijo Taiga.

―La hiciste llorar. ―dijeron los muchachos.

―Te falta delicadeza. ―Tetsu dijo.

―¡Espera! ¡Ritsuka fue la que dijo algo malo! ―él dijo.

―La hiciste llorar, eres cruel. ―yo estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Tetsu luego acarició la cabeza de Momoi. Debido a que ella estaba triste, lo dejé ser. En su lugar, descargué toda mi energía negativa con Taiga. Le di un montón de puñetazos.

―¡Al diablo contigo! ¿Te divierte golpearme? ―yo asentí.

―Está bien, Momoi-san. Aomine-kun no te odiara por eso. Él sabe que tu solo estabas preocupada por él. Volvamos juntos. Estoy seguro que Aomine-kun te está buscando. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Tetsu-kun…

Después ellos se pusieron en marcha. Dejé de golpear a Taiga. No sabía que sentir así que decidí arreglar el problema por mí misma.

―¡Oi! ¿A dónde vas? ―me preguntó Taiga.

―Al salón del club. ―respondí.

Fui al salón, tomé mi teléfono y le dije a Kise que me diera el número de Aomine. Él me preguntó para qué y le dije que iba a intimidarlo. Lo que era verdad. Inundé el teléfono de Aomine con mensajes que decían lo mismo: eres un idiota Aomine. Un número me llamó después.

―¿¡qué demonios es tu problemas, Ritsuka!? ―era Aomine.

―¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? ―pregunté.

―Kise me avisó.

―¡Ese traidor! ―siseé.

―¡Me estas acosando con el teléfono que te compré! ―acusó.

―¡Claro que no, idiota!

―¡No me llames idiota!

―¡Un tipo que le dice a su amiga fea es un idiota! ―declaré.

―¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ―preguntó.

―¡Oh mi Dios, realmente eres estúpido; Momoi vino aquí llorando!

―¿¡A que fue allá!?

―¡Para que Tetsu la consolara! ―dije molesta.

―¿¡Que tiene eso que ver conmigo!? ―ese bastardo.

―¿¡Que tiene que ver contigo!? ¡TODO!

―¿¡Por qué estás enojada!? ―dijo igual de molesto.

―¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás buscando a Momoi? ―no me respondió. ―Asegúrate de pedirle disculpas. ¡No seas egoísta con la única mujer que te quiere aparte de tu mamá!

―¿¡Quién eres tú para decirme eso!?

―La única que pude decirte eso a ti, soy yo. Ritsuka, mucho gusto.

―¡No uses mi línea!

―Encuéntrala, discúlpate y asegúrate que nunca vuelva aquí llorando. ―colgué.

Bien.

Ahora a lo que nos compete.

Yo jamás podré vivir una vida plena y feliz. Me di cuenta de que por estar con tantos bichos raros, finalmente me he convertido en uno de ellos. ¡Un fenómeno! ya ha sido una semana desde que entramos a clase de nuevo y estamos próximos para los exámenes. Debido a que no vi a Susuka y Anuka, las tres estamos hablando sin parar en la hora del almuerzo.

―Ritsuka, ¿Por qué estas mirando tanto el trasero de Kagami-kun? ―preguntó Anuka.

Todavía no podía pensar correctamente debido al shock.

―Jajajaja, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ―pregunté, pero yo estaba sudando y mi corazón palpitaba.

―De hecho, no solo está mirando su trasero, lo está mirando en general. ―añadió Susuka.

Ahora, deje de respirar.

Cuando una persona dice algo, lo puedes negar. Pero cuando ya hay dos testigos, es una cuestión diferente. Y no creo que las gemelas me mentirían sobre algo como eso.

―¿Lo estoy haciendo? ―me pregunté a mi misma porque no estaba segura.

Si lo estoy haciendo juro que no hay malas intenciones en lo absoluto, y esa vez fue….es decir…. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué pasa si estoy mirándolo inconscientemente?

―Algo sucedió en las vacaciones de verano, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Anuka mientras sonrió maliciosamente.

―Eh…bueno…

―¡Ja! ¿Finalmente lo hiciste con Kagami-kun? ―preguntó Susuka con la misma sonrisa maliciosa.

¿¡QUÉ!?

―¡pero yo quiero que lo haga con Kuroko-kun! ―dijo Anuka.

Doblemente, ¿¡QUÉ!?

―¿De qué están hablando chicas? ―pregunté a pesar de saber de qué coño se trata.

―Estamos hablando de la desfloración. ―explicó Susuka.

―¡solo tengo 16 años! ¡Aún no me han desflorado o lo que sea! ―grité aterrada.

―Vamos, solo cálmate. ―ambas dijeron mientras sonreían.

Y entonces les dije todo lo que ocurrió en el verano. Desde Makko Kurosuke, hasta que vi lo que no debía ver. Omití la parte de la historia que cuenta que mi primer beso fue con el individuo en cuestión (solo por dignidad).

―¡Fue su culpa! ―terminé la historia.

―Ohhhh, ¿es grande? ―yo me atraganté con lo que dijo Susuka.

―Bueno, eso depende del punto de vista de cada persona. ―dije incomoda.

―Pero…. ―Anuka presionó.

Tosí y luego susurre. ―Si…..todo lo que hay en su cuerpo es grande. Especialmente su trasero.

―No es de extrañar que lo estés mirando. ―Anuka se rio mientras sostenía su estómago.

―Quiero verlo también. ―Susuka pidió.

Repito. Estamos hablando del cuerpo de Taiga.

―¿¡Qué!? ―dije sorprendida.

―Que quiero verlo. ―Susuka repitió.

―Ahora que lo dices, yo también quiero verlo. ―dijo Anuka.

―¡Esto no es divertido! ¿¡Somos pervertidas o que!?

―No, pero en serio Ritsuka. Siempre que Kagami-kun está cerca y no están hablando, tú miras ahí abajo y si te da la espalda, miras su trasero. ―dijo Anuka.

―Por lo tanto, debe haber sido una gran vista. ―completo Susuka.

―¿¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE SU CUERPO!? ―dije alterada.

―¿El cuerpo de quién? ―Taiga estaba detrás de repente junto con Tetsu.

―¡KYAAAAA! ―las tres gritamos. Los dos muchachos se encogieron.

―¿¡Que está mal con ustedes tres!? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Siempre actúan extraño. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Jajajajaja, nada importante. ―dije riendo.

―No olvides ir a la práctica. ―dijo Taiga.

―O Aida-sempai se enojará contigo de nuevo. ―terminó Tetsu. Después se alejaron. Mis ojos, por hábito estaban bajando más allá de la espalda de Taiga en forma automática. Los cerré al instante.

Esto es serio.

¡Me convertí en una pervertida!

¿¡Qué pasa si otras personas me atrapan mirándolo!? Eso sería humillante ¡No voy a poder vivir más! Más tarde en la práctica me aseguré de no mirar nunca a Taiga y si me hablaba, solo lo miraría a la cara. Cuando fuimos a casa, caminé por delante de ellos dos. Esto es muy paranoico pero es por instinto de conservación. Cuando llegué a casa, me senté a pensar en lo que pasaba y deseé jamás haberlo hecho. ¿¡Por qué tenía que codiciar el jodido cuerpo caliente de Taiga!?

¡Maldita sea!

Al día siguiente, Susuka y Anuka me trataron como un paciente psicótico. ¡Lo digo enserio! durante la hora del almuerzo, me llevaron a la azotea. Ahí es donde ocurren las cosas buenas, o no tan buenas en el anime.

―Ritsuka. Soy consciente de que has estado mirando el cuerpo de Kagami Taiga lujuriosamente y esto se ha convertido en un problema. ―Anuka empezó.

―¿¡Me estás psicoanalizando!? ¿Y por qué lo llamas por su nombre completo? ―lloré en estado de shock.

―Sigmund Freud creía que el comportamiento humano está en estado constante de conflicto contra sí mismo. ―ella continuó ignorándome. ―Ocurrencias inconscientes influyen en la vulnerabilidad, los motivos, las tensiones, la culpa, las fantasías de un individuo, entre otras.

―¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ―intercepté.

―Hice un artículo acerca de los pensamientos cognitivos en la secundaria. ―respondió Anuka. Yo me sorprendí.

―Ahora, en cuanto a tu caso, Ritsuka, el hecho de que viste a Kagami Taiga desnudo activó en ti una fuerte necesidad de contacto primario.

―¿Contacto primario? ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? ―no entendí nada acerca de Freud.

―Tu conducta inconsciente es controlada por una necesidad muy fuerte. Si esta necesidad se satisface, entonces el comportamiento desaparece. Por lo tanto, para curarte…. ―ella hizo una pausa para el suspenso. Yo tomé esta oportunidad para quejarme.

―No estoy enferma. ¡No necesito curación! ―dije y Susuka me tapó la boca.

―Para satisfacer tu fuerte deseo, tienes que tocarlo, Ritsuka. Así que tocaras su trasero, ya que es la parte anatómica que más ves. ―Anuka terminó.

Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos (no pude gritar porque me estaban tapando la boca).

¿¡Ella quiere que yo toque a Taiga!? ¿¡Su parte trasera!? ¡Está jodidamente loca!

Después de eso, las tres fuimos a clase. Me encontré con Taiga pero lo único que hice fue pasar con la cabeza agachada.

Luego de las clases, las tres fuimos a la práctica. Ellas me han seguido con el fin de que yo no escape.

―¡No lo haré! ―dije decidida.

―¿Entonces prefieres estarlo viendo toda la vida? ―preguntó Susuka.

―¡No! pero vamos, ¿su trasero?

―Pues si no quieres tocar su trasero, puedes tocar otra cosa…. ―corté a Anuka.

―¡NO! ―grité cuando supe a donde se dirigía.

―Como he dicho, esto es necesario para satisfacer tu deseo.

―¡Yo no deseo a Taiga! ―después nos callamos cuando vimos que Kiyoshi-sempai se acercaba. Él nos saludó y comentó sobre nuestra hermosa amistad. No tiene ni idea de lo linda que es.

Estoy en mi modo sarcasmo.

Luego Susuka llamó a Tetsu y Taiga que se acercaban. Yo estaba nerviosa. Mi corazón latía 100 veces más rápido mientras veía que Taiga y Tetsu caminaban hacia nosotras. Creí que Anuka me haría tocarlo ya. Bueno, no estoy pensando hacerlo de todas formas.

―Nunca pensé que las vería aquí. ―Taiga le dijo a Susuka y Anuka.

―A veces nos gusta verlos jugar. ―respondió Susuka.

―¿Necesitan algo, Chitanda-san? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Nos gustaría invitarlos a comer con nosotras después de su práctica. ―dijo Anuka.

―¿Por qué? ―Taiga preguntó con suspicacia.

―¿Hay que tener una razón para invitar a tu amigos? ―ambas dijeron a la vez. Ya he dicho que odio que lo hagan.

―No, pero…. ¿Qué le pasa a ella? ―Taiga me señaló. Ahora mi corazón se va salir de mi pecho.

―Nada. ¿Aceptan? ―dijo Susuka.

―Pues... ¡bien!

―Es muy amable de su parte, Chitanda-san. ―Tetsu se inclinó.

Yo tenía un mal presentimiento. Al terminar la práctica, fuimos a Maji Burger y yo era quien iba a pagar nuestras comidas. Tenía muchas ganas de odiar a esas repetidas pero ¡no puedo! Esto probablemente sea mi castigo por todo lo malo que he hecho en mi vida. Tetsu y Taiga estaban pidiendo que comerían. Anuka aprovechó para decirme su plan.

―Muy bien Ritsuka, cuando no vallamos de aquí, asegúrate que Kagami-kun valla adelante y tendrás tu oportunidad.

―¡No voy a tocarlo en público! ―dije. Sé que dije que no lo haría pero lo admito, quiero tocarlo. ¡Soy un ser tan sucio!

―Es por eso que debe parecer un accidente. Haces como que te tropezaste y ya está. ―explicó Susuka.

―¿Por qué no hicimos eso antes si tu plan era tan simple? ―pregunté.

―Queríamos comer. ―contestó Anuka.

Como de costumbre, Tetsu bebió su batido de vainilla mientras que Taiga se comió sus 10 hamburguesas. Yo me estaba muriendo porque voy a ser una pervertida en cualquier momento. Deseaba que nunca acabaran de comer, pero siendo chicos, comieron como lobos y terminaron después de media hora. Tetsu iba primero, luego Taiga y detrás nosotros tres.

―Anuka…. ¿realmente tengo que hacer esto? ―dije con ojos llorosos.

―Si. ¿Ya no hablamos de esto?

―Pero…

―Sin peros.

―Ritsuka, recuerda a Freud. ―dijo Susuka.

¡A la mierda con Freud! esto es completamente estúpido.

Como ya dije antes, yo en verdad quería tocarlo. La curiosidad mató al gato después de todo. Pero tengo una dignidad que proteger Y me refiero a…. ¡Las chicas no tocan traseros ajenos! ya estoy bien con solo mirarlo. A continuación, Anuka me empujó, Susuka estiró su pierna por lo que realmente tropecé (no tuve que fingirlo) así que fui volando hacia Taiga que estaba de espaldas a mí. Cuando el bastardo ese se hizo a un lado. En su lugar, yo caí encima de Tetsu.

Todo a partir de ahora, pasa en cámara lenta.

Mis manos aterrizaron en su estómago y se deslizaron hacia abajo y oh si, lo sentí.

Yo no voy a describir esto por el bien de mi cerebro.

―¡WHOA, TU CONSEGUISTE ALGO MEJOR! ―Anuka y Susuka saltaron de alegría.

Levanté la cara para ver a Tetsu y él me estaba mirando con su expresión de siempre. Fue aterrador. Yo no sé si está enojado, avergonzado o incluso si le gustó. ¡No sé nada! y te lo digo, el silencio es en realidad la peor forma de ira.

―Tetsu…fue un accidente. ―dije mientras mis manos temblaban.

―Más que eso, ¿estás bien? ―Tetsu preguntó.

―¡Está bien si estás enojado! ―dije mientras me arrodillaba a suplicar su perdón.

―No estoy enfadado Ritsuka-san. ¿Estás herida?

―¡Tetsu, lo siento! ―mis manos seguían temblando.

―No me estas respondiendo…

―Estas temblando Ritsuka. ¿Segura que estas bien? ―preguntó Taiga. Maldigo su cuerpo y su trasero. Maldito y mil veces maldito.

Todo el camino a casa me disculpe con Tetsu. Incluso lo llamé para disculparme. Sé que en el fondo él debe sentir vergüenza también, probablemente peor que la que siento yo. Le dije que le daría gusto en todo lo que quisiera comprar de alimentos con sabor a vainilla como mi penitencia. Él me dijo que eso estaría bien.

Susuka y Anuka están locas. ¡Realmente sospecho que ambas son unas pervertidas! ¡Demonios repetidos!

Con amor.

Claire.


	20. Los idiotas si pueden ganar

**Sé que esto pasó mucho antes pero vamos a pretender que fue de este modo.**

 **Disclaimer: NO** poseo nada, tan solo el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Los idiotas si pueden ganar.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Yo debo decirte que estoy en la desesperación absoluta. ¡De verdad! dentro de dos días será la famosa prueba de rendimiento.

La famosa y maldita prueba de rendimiento.

Sin mentir y siendo totalmente sincera, no tengo ni puta idea que voy hacer. Para lo único que soy buena es para el inglés (y eso porque es mi primera lengua) pero el resto de asignaturas pueden chuparme los calzones. Simplemente no me enfoco en estudiar. Por esa razón debo encontrar un caza talentos para que me lleve a ser una actriz y cantante famosa (soñar no cuesta) y lo que más miedo me da, es que mi hermano piensa que yo pongo el 100/100 de esfuerzo para estudiar (si mucho solo 30/100) y entonces tiene grandes expectativas sobre mis resultados.

―Si tan mal estas, entonces busca un tutor. ―dijo Anuka.

―¡Ya lo intenté! al parecer nadie quiere envolverse conmigo. ―dije con mi aura de depresión.

―Bueno, todo Seirin sabe que eres una chica…..poco común. ―comentó Susuka.

―Estoy acabada. Mi vida es un desastre. Voy a elegir el color de mi ataúd de una vez porque cuando Drake vea los resultados, me mandará 3 metros bajo tierra. ―dije cayendo más en depresión.

―Creo que estas siendo un poco exagera. ―dijo Anuka con una gota de sudor que cae de su rostro.

¿¡Exagerada!? Ellas no sabes lo que mi hermano es. ¡Es un demonio disfrazado de un lindo e inofensivo ángel!

―No lo creo. Por favor, vallan a mi funeral.

―¿Qué clase de hermano tienes? ―ambas dijeron con horror.

Después vino Tetsu a decirme que la entrenadora nos necesitaba y que llevara las notas de mis exámenes conmigo. Es como si el destino quisiera burlarse de mí. Cuando salí del salón, Taiga y Tetsu me estaban esperando.

―¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? ―preguntó Taiga.

Lo miré con mi cara sombría. ―Ustedes también están invitados a mi funeral.

―Ritsuka-san, no digas eso por favor. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Como sea. ¿Por qué la entrenadora nos llama así de imprevisto? diciendo que lleváramos nuestros exámenes más recientes. ―dijo Taiga.

―Quien sabe. Pero escuché que si tienes materias reprobadas no puedes jugar en la Winter Cup. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿Eh? ¿En serio? ―Taiga y yo palidecimos.

Luego nos encontramos con Furihata, Kawahara y Fukuda. También llevaban exámenes en las manos. Ellos iban hablando sobre el por qué los había llamado Riko-sempai mientras yo pensaba en huir con mi disfraz de Horikita Mai y hacer una nueva vida lejos muy lejos de aquí.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio Riko-sempai nos estaba esperando. Ella explicó que la prueba de rendimiento no afecta nuestras calificaciones (pero en mi caso da lo mismo, estoy perdida) pero que los resultados de esa prueba se usan para conteos (no entiendo) y que se impartirán clases de refuerzos a los 10 alumnos con puntaje más bajo (ahora entiendo) por lo tanto quienes de nosotros no clasifiquen entre los 100 primeros, no podrá ir o participar en la Winter Cup.

Como he dicho varias veces ya: ¡estoy perdida!

―En resumen. Si sus calificaciones en exámenes anteriores son muy bajas, comenzaran un campamento de estudio en la casa de la entrenadora. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

¡Tenía una esperanza! ¡Mi esperanza se llamaba Aida Riko!

Ella dejó en claro que los idiotas que no puedan participar por clases de refuerzo, no tendrán garantía de salvarse de cosas desagradables que puedan ocurrirles.

¡Ya no quiero que me enseñe!

Luego empezaron a mostrar los exámenes.

―Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun y Fukuda-kun estarán bien con esto. ―dijo Riko-sempai. Luego miró al trio maravilla; primero fue Tetsu (es muy valiente).

Al parecer las calificaciones de Tetsu no son nada del otro mundo. De todas formas nunca pensé que fuera un niño genio. ¡Pero él era bueno en japonés! y ¡sacó 63 en historia! eso para mí era más que suficiente para tacharlo de listo.

―63 en historia. ¿Kuroko, eres así de inteligente? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Es cierto. ¡Tetsu eres muy listo! ―dije.

Luego Taiga entregó sus exámenes.

―¡Esto es terrible! ―dijeron los chicos.

―¡Sabía que eras una idiota! ¡Pero no a este grado! ―gritó Riko-sempai. ―¡Ritsuka, tus exámenes! ―entregué los míos con mucho cuidado.

Silencio.

―¡Esto está peor! ―dijeron los chicos.

―¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Ustedes son la pareja perfecta de idiotas! ―Riko-sempai gritó de nuevo.

―Incluso ambos tienen un 0, eso ya es extraordinario. ―dijo Tsuchida-sempai.

―¡Yo lo acepto! soy una estudiante horrible. ―dije sintiéndome más mal.

―Ritsuka por lo menos tiene 100/100 en inglés. ¡Kagami es igual de malo en todo! ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―Kagami-kun, ¿repetiste año? Ritsuka-san, ¿Cómo conseguías avanzar de año? ―Tetsu preguntó.

―¡El inglés se puede entender dependiendo el contexto! ―dijo Taiga. Luego Riko-sempai llegó a golpearlo.

―Tenía una amigo listo. ―eras tú. ―Entonces, ¿todos los sempai's son tan listos como para enseñarnos? ―pregunté. Llegó mi turno de ser apaleada por Riko-sempai.

―Por supuesto, al menos somos más listos que ustedes dos. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

Luego dijeron los puestos de cada uno de los sempais en la prueba. Fue algo así:

Hyuuga Junpei 112/305.

Izuki Shun 71/305.

Tsuchida Satoshi 81/305.

Mitobe Rinnosuke 74/305.

Kiyoshi Teppei 113/305.

Koganei Shinji 52/305.

Aida Riko 2/305.

¡Riko-sempai es un genio! ¡Todos son unos putos genios!

―Bueno. Mientras siga esperando el caza talentos, el estudio me tiene sin cuidado. ―dije. Riko-sempai me golpeó. ―Es una broma. Tengo que pasar esa prueba, es más, ¡tengo que pasar el año!

―Pues mientras yo pueda jugar baloncesto, me da igual el estudio. ―dijo Taiga. Riko-sempai también lo golpeó.

―¡Ambos irán a mi casa sin excusas! ―Riko-sempai ordenó.

Y como son ordenes de ella, hay que cumplirlas.

Yo le dije a Drake que pasaría las dos siguientes noches en la casa de Riko-sempai porque ella sería el tutor que encontré (no es del todo una mentira) él se puso feliz y me concedió el permiso diciendo "todo para que estudies, camarón" Así que me encontré con Tetsu y Taiga y nos dirigimos a la casa de la entrenadora temible.

La habitación de Riko-sempai es sorprendentemente femenina. Luego nos sentamos y empezamos el "entrenamiento especial" y nos iban a presentar a nuestro equipo especial.

Tendríamos ciencias con Mitobe-sempai, japonés con Tetsu, matemáticas con Izuki-sempai, Sociales con Hyuuga-sempai e inglés con Ritsuka.

¡WTF!

―¡QUEEEEE! ¿Me voy a enseñar a mí misma? ―pregunté.

Ahora que escribo esto, sé que fue algo estúpido.

―¡Por supuesto que no! tú ya sabes inglés por lo que es obvio que tendrás el mejor puntaje. Le enseñaras a Kagami-kun. ―explicó Riko-sempai. Yo sonreí como el gato de Cheshire.

―¡Me niego! ―dijo Taiga.

―Seré una gran maestras, jajajaja. ―me reí como bruja.

Número 2 sería el vigía para que Taiga no escape y Koganei-sempai se encargaría de golpearlo si se queda dormido. Entonces sacó mi bate.

―¿Por qué diablos tienes mi bate? ―pregunté.

―Porque emplearemos las técnicas estadounidenses. Además lo dejaste ayer en la práctica. ―explicó.

―Y para ti, Ritsuka… ―miré a Riko-sempai asustada. ―Cada vez que no prestes atención o te quedes dormida, borraré una canción de tu mp3. ―ella sacó mi objeto más preciado.

―¿¡WAHHH!? ―grité y mientras lo hacía, se escucharon truenos.

La mujer me tenía bailando en su mano.

Entonces estudiaremos sin dormir dos días seguidos. Ya que Riko-demonio-sempai dice que los humanos no mueren a falta de dos días sin sueño. Ahora yo no me considero más un humano por que sin duda, moriré.

Primero fue matemáticas.

Mierda.

―¡Bien, comencemos! seno, coseno para relleno. Lo recordaran con el cuerpo. ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―¿Cuál es su problema? ―le susurré a Taiga.

―Por eso digo que él no sirve. ―él me dijo.

Empezamos con los estúpidos problemas "sencillos" pero para mí era una completa odisea. ¡Por Dios! hasta Taiga pudo comprender con dos explicaciones pero yo no. ¡Eso era tan humillante! ahora estábamos intentando por lo básico; lograr que no use la calculadora para cosas fáciles.

―Ritsuka. Si Kiyoshi tiene 32 caramelos, y se come 28, ¿Qué tiene ahora? ―preguntó Izuki-sempai.

―Diabetes. Kiyoshi-sempai tiene diabetes. ―dije sin interés. Todos cayeron al suelo.

―¡Eres realmente estúpida! ―dijo Taiga.

―¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti! ―le dije.

―¡Concéntrense! ―gritó Riko-sempai.

Luego de dos largas horas, Izuki-sempai se rindió por hoy.

―Ella es un caso perdido. ―dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Luego continuamos con ciencias.

En realidad no entendimos nada ya que Mitobe-sempai no habla entonces nunca nos explicó. Por lo que ahora se lo del principio.

Absolutamente nada.

Taiga y yo leímos muy dedicados hasta que llegó el amanecer. Entonces fuimos a la escuela. Yo tenía una cara de muerte. Ni siquiera sé porque hago esto. ¡Yo no soy tan importante en un partido como lo es Taiga!

Mientras caminábamos, Tetsu nos hacía preguntas.

―Ritsuka-san, ¿en qué subespecie está el pulpo?

―En la de Midorima-friki. Él me hizo a Taro-Taro. ―respondí.

―Incorrecto. Está en el de los moluscos. ―dijo Tetsu. ¡Es lógico que eso no era correcto! ―Kagami-kun, como los moluscos, los invertebrados como las turbellarias son conocidas por su alta regeneración ¿Qué pasaría si cortas una por la mitad?

―Se muere. ―contestó Taiga.

―Incorrecto. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡No mientas! ¡Es obvio que si las partes a la mitad se mueren! ―Taiga se alteró.

―Supongo que se regeneran ¿no? ―dije insegura.

―Correcto. ―dijo Tetsu. Yo miré a Taiga con mi cara triunfante. Él solo siguió adelante y se pasó la calle con el semáforo en rojo. ¡Ese imbécil! un carro se acercaba a él y yo lo tiré de la maleta con todas mis fuerzas (que pude recoger ya que no he dormido) él cayó sobre su trasero.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―¡Eres un idiota! ―grité.

En medio de las clases me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté estaba mágicamente en la biblioteca con un libro de fracciones debajo de mi cabeza.

―¿¡Qué coño!? ―dije parándome rápidamente.

―¡Solo estudia y deja de holgazanear! ―en verdad Riko-sempai a veces es desesperante.

Yo en realidad ya me había rendido y estaba esperando mi muerte lenta y dolorosa. El color de mi ataúd será negro para darle un toque elegante. Mientras pensaba en mi cruel destino, Kise me llamó.

―¡Ritsukacchi! ―aparté mi oreja del teléfono mientras su grito espartano terminaba.

―¿Qué diablos quieres? no estoy de humor. ―contesté.

―Ritsukacchi nunca está de humor. Dile por favor a Kurokocchi que no me cuelgue cuando lo llamo, eso es muy cruel. ―dijo llorando.

―No soy tu mandadero.

―Pero en realidad necesito ese lápiz para la prueba.

―¿Lápiz? ¿Qué lápiz? ―pregunté.

―Un lápiz giratorio de yutori Tenjin. Solo tienes que girarlo y marcar la respuesta que dé. Realmente funciona. Con él de seguro ganaré la prueba. ―Kise explicó.

―¡EH! ¿Y dónde consigo ese maravilloso artefacto? ―dije con estrellas en mis ojos.

―No lo sé. Midorimacchi nos obsequió a cada miembro de la generación de milagros uno, pero el mío desapareció. ―dijo Kise.

―¡Dame el número de Midorima! ―ordené.

―Claro. Te lo envió por mensaje. Pero dile a Kurokocchi que me preste el lápiz.

―Si como sea. ―colgué y segundos después me llegó el mensaje.

Le envié un mensaje a Midorima para que nos viéramos mañana. Nunca contestó por lo que no sé si realmente irá pero hay que confiar.

Cuando llegó la noche reanudamos el estudio de sociales pero a mí me podría importar menos la historia japonesa. Hyuuga-sempai gritaba siempre a Taiga diciéndole lo estúpido que es (tiene razón) mientras yo me hacia la que entendía todo.

Luego llegó mi turno de enseñarle inglés. Hablamos normalmente por lo que en realidad no entiendo… ¿¡por qué carajo es tan malo!? él leyó, habló y escribió perfectamente. Eso sí es absurdo.

Después de una larga noche Taiga se escapó (mi héroe) a quien sabe dónde.

Mientras ellos buscaban a Taiga yo aproveché el gran momento (por eso digo que fue mi héroe) y me fui a esperar a que Midorima-friki apareciera. Los dioses escucharon mis suplicas y el friki del horóscopo llegó. ¡Si!

―¡Hola Midorima-sama! ¡Te ves genial hoy! ―dije muy alegre.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ritsuka? ―preguntó subiéndose las gafas.

―Kise me informó sobre un lápiz increíble que puede hacer que gane la prueba de rendimiento. Quería saber si tú puedes prestármelo por hoy. ―dije aún alegre.

―No. ―se negó. ¡EL BASTARDO ESE SE NEGÓ! Mi cara fue borrando la sonrisa angelical y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una maligna. Agarré de la camisa a Midorima.

―Escúchame bien bastardo cuatro-ojos. Tu eres listo, yo no tanto, ¿Quién crees que necesita más el jodido lápiz?

―Ehhh, ¿tu?

―¡Exacto! ahora ¡se bueno y entrégalo! ―dije.

―Ritsuka, no creo que esta sea la manera de pedir las cosas. ―dijo.

―¡EH! ¿Estás diciendo algo? muy bien, muy bien. Si me das el lápiz, compraré tus objetos raros por dos días. ―traté de negociar.

―Está bien. Te prestaré el lápiz. ―dijo. Yo lo solté.

―Ves que fácil era.

Midorima-friki me entregó el lápiz y yo fui saltando aquí y allá hacia la escuela.

Cuando empezó el examen yo le aposté el todo por el nada a todo las respuestas que el lápiz arrojaba al girarlo. Yo veía que Taiga estaba en la desesperación pura. El examen acabó dos horas después.

Al día siguiente los sempais llegaron corriendo a nuestra aula para ver los resultados.

―¡Kagami, Ritsuka! ¿Cómo les fue en el examen? ―preguntó Hyuuga-sempai. Taiga levantó el examen sonriendo. Había quedado entre los primero 100. Bien por él. Luego Hyuuga-sempai me miró. Yo levanté el examen y al igual que Taiga, sonreí.

¡Quedé entre los primeros 10!

Yo, Ritsuka, ¡obtuve el puesto número 10!

Aún estoy emocionada.

―¡EH!? ―los chicos gritaron.

―Bueno. Lo importante es que lo lograron. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

Luego Taiga dijo que logró pasar el examen porque tenía un lápiz que le dio las respuestas y que ahora se sentía como que hubiera perdido contra Midorima-friki. Yo no sé nada sobre eso.

Nadie tiene porque enterarse ¡JAMÁS!

En la tarde le devolví el lápiz a Midorima y ahora tengo que comprar su estúpido objeto afortunado mañana.

¡Pero pase el examen! ¡Yey!

Con amor.

Claire.


	21. Las preliminares de la Winter Cup

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes, solo el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Las preliminares de la Winter Cup.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Me siento como si tuviera cáncer en la cara. He llegado a pensar que esto no es normal.

Hace dos días me enfermé de muerte. He tenido fiebre, alucinaciones y delirios hasta el punto de creer que son reales. ¡Lo juro! es decir, ¡es como si algo me poseyera! De todos modos, es la primera fiebre que tengo desde que llegamos a Japón y supongo que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano y me hizo saltar clase legalmente.

No es que esté del todo bien pero igual ya no me siento como hace dos días. Pero Drake me ordenó que me quedara en casa para descansar. Esto no sería un problema si no hubiera sido hoy. Y a pesar de que él lo sabe, de igual forma me hizo quedarme.

¿¡Sabes qué día es hoy!?

Hoy es el comienzo de las preliminares para la Winter Cup. Tú ya sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando no pude ver los partidos antes, así que imagina la agonía que siento en este momento cuando tengo todos los medios y razones para ir pero igual no puedo.

―¡Hoy tienen un juego! ―le dije a Drake por milésima vez.

―No. ―dijo con firmeza.

―¿¡Por qué!? ―pregunté de nuevo la razón a pesar de que ya la sabia.

―Ya te dije que es necesario que descanses, camarón. ―él dijo descartando cualquier otro argumento que pueda darle.

En mi defensa, lo sé, es natural que deba descansar si estoy enferma, pero como ya dije, no estoy tan mal como hace dos días.

―Pero…

―Ya le dije a Kaede que le informara a Riko que estarás ausente. ―Drake informó. Yo abrí mucho la boca.

―¿¡Tú que!? ―grité. Drake se encogió de hombros e hizo caso omiso de mi drama.

A continuación me sentí débil, muy, muy débil. No tuve más remedio que subir a mi habitación (de mala gana) y tirarme en el colchón blando. Es la única cosa que pude hacer desde que hay nubes oscuras por todas partes para mi sombrío estado de ánimo.

Al medio día Tetsu y Taiga llegaron a mi casa con su nuevo uniforme. En realidad se ven bien. ¡No puedo creer que James los haya dejado pasar a mi cuarto! ¡Está demasiado desordenado! aunque a ellos no les importó. Estoy realmente agradecida que hayan venido.

―Hola Ritsuka-san ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas pero no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse. ―contesté frotándome las sienes.

―En realidad te ves horrible. ―comentó Taiga. Tetsu le dio un codazo. ―¡Auch!

―Solo vinimos a ver como seguías y…. ―dijo Tetsu dándole una mirada a Taiga. Entonces ambos comenzaron a hablarse entre sí con los ojos.

―¿Qué les pasa? ―pregunté sin entender nada. Luego Tetsu sacó una caja pequeña y me la tendió. ―¿Qué es? ―pregunté mientras la tomaba.

―Una promesa. ―contestó Tetsu. Yo abrí la caja y esta contenía un collar con un digen de un balón de baloncesto; una mitad era azul y la otra roja. ¡Yo habría saltado de alegría si no estuviera muriendo!

―Kagami-kun y yo lo compramos como un medio de promesa de que vamos a ganar todos los juegos de aquí en adelante.

―Esto es…. ¿para mí? ―pregunté. Ambos asintieron.

―¿Te lo vas a poner o no? ―dijo Taiga.

―¡Si! ―dije recogiendo mí cabello para que Tetsu me pusiera el collar. ¡Mi collar! ―Entonces… ¡Vamos a ganar! ―yo les ofrecí mi puño. Taiga y Tetsu me sonrieron y chocaron puños conmigo.

Sí, eso fue un momento muy emotivo.

Después de que se fueron yo aún me sentía realmente mal por no poder asistir al partido cuando sé que esto es un acontecimiento trascendental para el club, ya que es nuestro nuevo comienzo y una oportunidad para llegar a nuestro objetivo. Pero bueno. Que mas da.

Entonces me quedé dormida.

Y luego sucedió. Exactamente a las 5:10 pm.

Me desperté sintiéndome extraña. Todo me daba vueltas. Veía los colores del arcoíris y escuché el sonido de una puerta siendo forzada a abrirse. Y lo peor de todo…..es que de una manera inexplicable sabía que no fui la única persona que sintió eso.

Definitivamente estoy enferma y esto es una nueva alucinación. ¡Tiene que ser un jodido delirio!

Ma tarde esa noche, Tetsu me llamó para decirme que ganamos 108-61 contra la preparatoria Josei.

Ayer fue el partido con la Preparatoria Senshinkan. Estaba tan emocionada de que Drake, gracias a Kaede (ya no me cae tan mal) me dejara asistir de nuevo a los partidos. Aún me dolía la cabeza pero por mis alucinaciones. En verdad recordarlo me hace poner la piel de gallina.

―¿Cómo te encuentras, Ritsuka? ―preguntó Izuki-sempai.

―De hecho ya estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

―¿Qué hay con ese collar? ―preguntó Koganei-sempai apuntando el objeto que cuelga de mi cuello. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Tetsu y Taiga pero ellos se volvieron al mismo tiempo. ¿¡Si les iba a dar vergüenza porque me lo regalaron!?

―Un obsequio. ―dije avanzando.

Finalmente pude ver a Kiyoshi-sempai jugando sin hacerse el tonto. Él y Hyuuga-sempai hacen un increíble equipo juntos. Taiga, como de costumbre, fue a meter el balón en la canasta como si no hubiera un mañana y Tetsu, pasaba la pelota invisible.

El Seirin del verano ya no es nada comparado con el Seirin del invierno.

Y ganamos. 78-61 ¡Hurra!

Por lo tanto, nuestro siguiente oponente es Shutoku (otra vez ellos) naturalmente, sabíamos que ellos darán todo lo que tienen, por lo que será un partido muy interesante. Entonces, cuando me vieron, se hizo una atmosfera incomoda. Yo estaba tratando de romper la tensión porque enserio, hay que dejar en el pasado todo lo ocurrido.

―¡Hola chicos! ¡Vamos a tener un buen partido! ―dije mirándolos y ofreciéndoles la paz.

―¡Claro! ―Takao me sonrió al igual que el resto. Como dicen por ahí, borrón y cuenta nueva (especialmente con Miyaji-sempai).

Midorima-friki estaba tranquilo. Me miró por unos segundos y sus gafas brillaron amenazadoramente. Takao fue a mi lado y me susurró:

―No hables con él. Es una bestia hambrienta en este momento.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué no le das de comer? ―pregunté. Takao me miró como si yo estuviera en las drogas o algo.

―Ritsu-chan, quiero decir que está hambriento por la victoria. ―Takao explicó. ―Y a decir verdad comparto el mismo sentimiento.

―¡Ya lo sabía! solo estaba bromeando. ―En realidad no lo sabía. Yo literalmente pensé que tenía hambre. De igual forma Takao no me creyó. Otsubo-sempai lo llamó y él fue corriendo al otro lado de la cancha.

Seirin también estaba con esa aura depredadora que los rodeaba. Como dije, es intenso. Es como si se fueran a matar utilizando el baloncesto.

Por lo que el juego comenzó. Los primeros segundos del juego fueron una completa locura. ¡Estaban echando chispas! eso me hizo parar de respirar. Yo no conozco mucho a Midorima-friki pero estoy completamente segura que está actuando diferente. Ahora, desde el primer cuarto del juego, han estado haciendo lo mismo. Midorima tira, Taiga bloquea. Aunque hemos mantenido la ventaja contra Shutoku desde el principio, yo no me quito de la cabeza que esas calabazas andantes se traen algo entre manos.

Después de una escena repetida incontables veces, sucedió algo nuevo. Kiyoshi-sempai también saltó para detener a Midorima y su tiro infernal ya que Taiga no lo alcanzó, pero eso no es lo irrelevante, lo que en realidad fue lo nuevo es que pasó la pelota. ¡Midorima Shintarou le pasó la pelota a Takao! entonces con una genial estrategia, Shutoku logró otro punto.

Yo no lo creo. ¡Midorima estaba confiando en sus compañeros! ¡Ahora me cae un poco mejor!

Luego recibí a Tetsu en la banca ya que con su desorientación inservible solo haría que el equipo se retrase.

―No te preocupes Tetsu, yo aún creo en ti. ―le dije mientras le entregaba una toalla.

―Gracias, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu tomó la toalla.

―No te preocupes. Déjaselo al equipo. ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―Estoy bien. En todo caso, esto me hará más fácil poder usar mi nuevo regate. Además…no estoy preocupado. Creo en ellos. ―Tetsu dijo sonriendo.

Cuando volví mi vista al juego, Miyaji-sempai pasó a Hyuuga-sempai como si no fuera nada e hizo una anotación. ¡Ese bastardo de la piña! después Seirin hizo un contraataque rápido que llevó a un nuevo punto. Luego me di cuenta de que eso se llama "run and gun". Suena como una banda de rock.

Francamente yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tienen que ponerle un nombre a cada técnica que usan? ¿Es cosa de hombres? ¿Qué pasa con las personas de hoy en día?

Entonces Midorima-friki hizo uno de 3. Taiga no pudo detenerlo. Entre Otsubo-sempai y Miyaji-sempai le dieron golpes a Midorima en la espalda y luego Hyuuga-sempai y Kiyoshi-sempai golpearon a Taiga. No me pude contener y empecé a reírme como si no hubiera una mañana.

―¡CÁLLATE! ―Midorima y Taiga me gritaron.

―¡NO! ―les grité mostrándoles el bate. Ambos se estremecieron. Luego el segundo tiempo acabó.

Mientras los chicos hablaban que la segunda mitad será una guerra total de puntos, yo les traía bebidas y toallas. Ya sabes, labores de gerente. Cuando el juego se reanudó, Tetsu aún seguía en la banca.

Los primeros segundos quedaron marcados con los pases de Midorima a Takao. Entonces Takao lanzó el balón entre sus piernas llegando a manos de Midorima de nuevo logrando un punto de 3 y haciendo que Shutoku quedara por delante. ¿¡Que mierda!? ¿¡Por qué son tan condenadamente buenos!? Después de eso se volvió casi imposible detener a Shutoku. Yo estoy segura de que vi sonreír a Midorima por un segundo (y si no, aún estoy delirando entonces).

Tetsu entró al juego, básicamente porque Seirin estaba en un apuro. Yo tenía entendido que Tetsu no podía usar su cambio de dirección si tenía la pelota en la mano pero bueno, es Tetsu de quien estamos hablando, él desapareció como un maldito espanto ¡eso no tiene ningún sentido! la cosa es que en cuestión de minutos, Seirin se recuperó gracias a Tetsu y su loca técnica. Estábamos empatados.

―Toma. Si no bebes algo te vas a morir. ―le di una bebida a Taiga que estaba exhausto. Él la tomó.

―Kagami, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Izuki-sempai.

―Totalmente. Además, no puedo rendirme antes que él. ―dijo Taiga.

Ellos se pararon porque el último cuarto ya iba a comenzar. Yo llegué un momento con Taiga para darle un mensaje de Riko-sempai.

―Flexiona tus piernas para que no se enfríen los músculos. ―le dije.

―¿Eh? ―me miró con su cara estúpida.

―¡Que flexiones te digo! ―yo me empiné para tomarlo por los hombros y lograr que flexionara.

―¡Ya entendí! ―dijo mientras se levantaba el pelo de la frente.

―No hagas eso. Tu cara da más miedo así. ―dije.

―¡Largo!

El primer punto del último cuarto lo consiguió Taiga. Despues de toda su diversión en el juego, Midorima cometió una falta contra Kiyoshi-sempai consiguiendo 2 tiros libres con solo 2 segundo restantes. Kiyoshi-sempai consiguió anotar el primero. 104-104. Mi corazón latía rápido. El segundo disparó, por desgracia del destino, no entró.

―¡REBOTE! ―Riko-sempai y yo gritamos. En ese segundo todos los jugadores saltaron pero Taiga consiguió el rebote. Y luego, cuando él iba a encestar (de nuevo) Midorima lo bloqueó.

El juego llegó a su fin.

Como el torneo no permite tiempo extra, es un empate entre las dos escuelas. Ambas avanzan.

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir, Koganei-sempai llamó nuestra atención. Llevaba su tonta cara de mono.

―¿Qué pasa Koganei? ―preguntó Riko-sempai.

―No puedo encontrar a número 2. ―él dijo. Yo sentí un balde de agua fría.

―¿¡Qué!? ―grité.

―Jejeje, lo siento mucho. Cuando le estaba dando de comer antes del juego, el me hizo esa cara de cachorro triste así que….

―¿Lo trajiste? ―le di mis ojos demonio.

―Si…. ¡perdóname la vida! ―Koganei-sempai dijo mientras se puso de rodillas.

―Ehhh… ―dije sacando mi bate y empezando a arrancar su vida lejos.

―¿A dónde pudo haber ido? ―preguntó Kawahara.

―Yo lo había escondido aquí abajo adecuadamente. ―Koganei-sempai señaló los armarios mientras Taiga me sostenía para que yo no lo golpeara. ―Pero parece que fue a alguna parte.

―¡No me vengas con eso! ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

Riko-sempai se puso los dedos en las sienes. ―Ritsuka, cálmate. ¡Chicos, vamos a buscar a número 2!

Y así fuimos a buscar la tierra en donde se había metido Número 2. Yo estaba con Tetsu y Taiga pero como el tonto de Taiga no puede controlar su vejiga urinaria, se fue al baño.

―Muy bien Tetsu. Utiliza tus poderes psíquicos para saber dónde diablos se metió Numero 2. ―pedí.

―Ritsuka-san, ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Quiero decir, tú debes saber dónde está número 2. ―estaba hablando enserio. Creo que número 2 y Tetsu tienen una conexión.

―Ritsuka-san, no poseo poderes de esa especie. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Está bien. Vamos a dejarlo así. ―dije.

Él asintió con la cabeza y seguimos adelante. Cuando giramos la esquina del edificio, vimos a Kise, Midorima y Momoi. Momoi sostenía a número 2. Tetsu y yo suspiramos de alivio. ¡No es divertido que tu hijo se pierda! envié un mensaje a todos diciendo que encontramos al perro.

―¡Número 2! ―llamé al perro y saltó de Momoi dirigiéndose a mis brazos.

―Disculpen, ese es nuestro perro. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Tetsu-kun! ―Momoi dijo. Me olvidó deliberadamente.

―¡Kurokocchi, Ritsukacchi! ―dijo Kise alegremente.

―Kuroko, Ritsuka. ―dijo Midorima.

―¿Qué sucede, chicos? ―preguntó Tetsu mientras yo le pasé nuestro hijo a sus brazos. Número 2 comenzó a lamer su cara.

Luego Momoi se desmayó.

―¡Whoa! ¿Qué le pasó? ―pregunté.

―¡Momoicchi! ―dijo Kise.

A continuación, los cuatro nos quedamos mirando a Momoi en el suelo.

―Tal vez deberíamos llamar una ambulancia. ―sugerí.

―No creo que sea necesario. ―dijo Midorima que ha vuelto a su extraño yo. ―De todas formas, se despertará pronto. Sin embargo… ¡ese perro se orinó en mi rickshaw! ―él estaba señalando a Número 2.

―Bueno, él es un cachorro. ―empecé. ―Además, pasa por alto eso.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó.

Señalé a Tetsu que tenía a número 2 aun en sus brazos. ―¿No te das cuenta?

―Ehhh, ¿ellos se parecen? ―dijo Kise inseguro.

―¡Exacto! número 2 es más que el hijo mío y de Tetsu. En realidad es como la reencarnación de Tetsu. Por lo tanto, si número 2 se orinó en tu rickshaw, eso significa que Tetsu….

Tetsu puso su mano sobre mi boca un poco fuerte.

―Con eso es suficiente, Ritsuka-san.

―Piscis, recuerda cuidarte de los abrigos de lana. ―Midorima me dijo.

―¡No comiences con tu horóscopo otra vez! ―me quejé.

Luego llegó Takao y Natsumi.

―¡Kise! ¡Vámonos! ―Natsumi ordenó.

―Oye, Shin-chan. ¿Qué está pasando? ―dijo Takao.

―Tonterías sin sentido. Vamos Takao. ―Midorima empezó a caminar seguido de Takao. ―Kuroko, juguemos de nuevo en la Winter Cup.

―Si. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Que cursi! ―dije.

―Ritsuka-san…

―Ehhh, ¿y ella? ―preguntó Natsumi apuntando a Momoi.

―Yo me encargo de Momoicchi. ―Kise la levantó y la puso en su espalda. ―Adiós Kurokocchi, Ritsukacchi. Vamos Natsumicchi.

Y así nos separamos.

En la noche en mi casa, Matt y su torpe amigo amarraron el abrigo de lana de James entre el sofá y una silla; por desgracia yo iba pasando y me tropecé con él. Lógicamente les di su merecido a mi hermano y el otro niño pensando que en serio debe haber un límite a lo extraño que es Midorima.

Kise me llamó porque no tenía con quien hablar y de verdad necesitaba decirle a alguien su suceso extraño. Me dijo que en medio de la práctica de hace dos días, él había escuchado una puerta siendo forzada a abrirse para entrar al lugar donde solo la generación de milagros tenía el privilegio de entrar. Yo me horroricé. Le dije que dejara de ver tanta película de ficción y se durmiera.

Seguía aterrada. ¡Me niego a tener una conexión paranormal con esos tipos!

Por lo que para mí, solo fueron mis alucinaciones.

Aunque nunca se me va a olvidar lo que me dijo:

 _"Fue exactamente a las 5:10 pm."_

Con amor.

Claire.


	22. El hijo del diablo

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero el OC es de mi invención.

* * *

Capítulo 21: El hijo del diablo.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Me retracto de todo lo que he dicho (si lo he dicho) acerca de ser una buena persona. Hoy me di cuenta de que la maldad se puede formar en un solo cuerpo. Él es la segunda persona que más odio en este planeta (de la primera no hay que hablar ahora). En serio me hace pensar que Aomine es el mejor ser humano en el universo.

Hanamiya Makoto.

Es la segunda vez en mis 16 años de vida que tengo muchas ganas de matar a alguien a causa de la ira y la rabia. Solo pedía serenidad para aceptar a la gente estúpida como es y mucha sabiduría para entender que si actuó contra ellos, me iré a la cárcel.

Pero igual quería ponerle un cuchillo en la garganta.

Merece morir.

También quería matar a los árbitros. ¿¡Por qué son tan ciegos!? ¿¡Son estúpidos o que!?

Hoy fue nuestro partido contra Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Todo el mundo estaba un poco sentido porque Kiyoshi-sempai tiene una historia desagradable con este tipo. Él es el capitán y entrenador de su escuela aparte de que fue uno de los "reyes sin corona" y sobre todo, él era el culpable de que Kiyoshi-sempai estuviera hospitalizado el año pasado. Hyuuga-sempai nos dijo todo lo que había pasado el año pasado entre Seirin y Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

Bueno, en realidad él solo se lo dijo a Taiga y Tetsu y ellos no pueden mantener ningún secreto por lo que nos dijeron a mí y al resto de primer año.

Al parecer, Hanamiya está utilizando métodos desagradables (trampa) haciéndoles daño a otros jugadores en la cancha para que su equipo pueda ganar. Y es incluso feliz por eso.

Todo el mundo quiere ganar a toda costa.

Por el amor y respeto a Kiyoshi-sempai.

Entonces allí en medio de la cancha lo conocí. Cabello negro y súper cejas con una sonrisa espeluznante. Taiga detuvo a Hyuuga-sempai antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa estúpida.

―Es incluso más asqueroso en persona. ―dije parándome en frente para que me mirara.

―Sin importar que hagas… ―dijo Taiga.

―No perderemos. ―terminó Tetsu.

―Vaya, sí que son asertivos. He escuchado hablar de su dúo de primer año y la pequeña gerente. ―dijo dándose la vuelta. Me he vuelto famosa y no sé por qué. ―Deberían tener cuidado. Aunque espero que no pase nada.

Sé que Taiga, Tetsu y yo compartimos los mismos sentimientos de destrucción contra este tipo. Estábamos tan antagónicos hacia a él antes de que el juego empezara. Bueno, de todas maneras la primera persona que odio en todo el mundo encontraba mucha alegría en el sufrimiento ajeno (puto bastardo) y Hanamiya Makoto no es diferente, por lo que no me sorprende tanto.

Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara se ofrecieron para vendar la pierna de Kiyoshi-sempai.

―No hay mucho que podamos hacer pero…. ¡Por favor gana!

―Sí, ¡tienes que hacerlo! ―dije. Luego les instruí a los muchachos como debían hacerlo.

―Hyuuga, no me digas que les contaste. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―Le dije a Kuroko y Kagami. No es algo que ocultar. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―¡Terminamos! ―anunció Kawahara. La pierna de Kiyoshi-sempai parecía que sufría de una grave fractura.

―¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? ¿¡No escucharon lo que les dije!? ―regañé.

―¡No está nada terminado! ¿¡Acaso es una momia!? ―Riko-sempai también los regañó.

Riko-sempai deshizo lo que ellos armaron y lo hizo correctamente mientras yo los golpeaba con mi bate.

―¡Listo! está terminado. Aunque, no te presiones demasiado. Si pienso que estás en problemas, te cambiaremos inmediatamente. ―Riko-sempai advirtió a Kiyoshi-sempai.

Kiyoshi-sempai nos dio las gracias y todos nos juntamos para declarar que Seirin ganaría.

Fue un buen comienzo para Seirin ya que obtuvieron la pelota y Tetsu hizo su regate desvaneciente (aprendí el nombre de la técnica) y Kiyoshi-sempai encestó. Pero luego Kirisaki Dai Ichi empezó a hacerle daño deliberadamente a Seirin y así consiguieron su primer punto.

Es tan injusto.

Yo, cuyo conocimiento sobre baloncesto no va más allá de lo que observo, vi lo que estaban haciendo pero los árbitros no. ¡Es por eso que quería matarlos! quiero decir, es su trabajo. Deben estar mucho más atentos.

Observamos una tabla de información donde decía que cada equipo que ha jugado contra Kirisaki Dai Ichi ha sufrido heridas y que sus ases o sus estrellas son siempre sacados.

¡Que ni se le ocurriera hacerle daño grave a Tetsu ni a Taiga o a cualquiera del equipo a ese mal nacido!

Pero el bastardo ese no era malo en baloncesto. Pasó a Izuki-sempai rápidamente e hizo otra anotación. Y así pasaron los minutos eternos mientras ellos hacían trampa. ¡Me sentía tan impotente!

Entonces el número 10 le dio un codazo en el estómago a Taiga. Abrí mucho los ojos. Él le hizo daño a Taiga.

A MI Taiga.

¡Yo soy la única que puede infligir daño en su cuerpo!

Taiga perdió el control y casi golpea al tipo si Tetsu no agarra sus pies y lo hace caer al suelo diciendo que golpearlos no es la solución (claro que lo es) y que mejor los vencían en el baloncesto. Para ser honesta, yo preferiría que le hubiera pegado en la cara a ese idiota.

Después del primer cuarto, Riko-sempai golpeó la cabeza de Taiga.

―¿Qué estás pensando, bakagami? contigo fuera, perderíamos algo que pudimos haber ganado. ¡Si vas a hacerlo, no lo hagas tan obvio!

―¿Eso es a lo que te referías? ―preguntó Izuki-sempai.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Riko-sempai. Es hora de que les mostremos cuan desagradable puede ser Seirin. ―dije sacando mi bate y golpeándolo contra mi mano.

Y luego, fue ahí donde me empecé a enojar. No me sentí así en un primer momento. Experimenté de nuevo lo que hace mucho no experimento.

La ira en su mejor expresión.

―Kagami, ataca desde afuera cuando estemos en la ofensiva. Tampoco tienes que obtener los rebotes en la defensiva. El interior está bien solo conmigo, a ustedes cuatro les encargo el exterior. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―Oye…tu pierna ya está lastimada. No puedes hacer eso, si hay algo deberíamos…. ―Riko-sempai no terminó.

―No, yo lo haré. Esto es por lo que regresé. Si me sacas ahora, te odiaré por el resto de mi vida.

¡WTF!

No puedo creer que él sea capaz de decirle eso a Riko-sempai. Me siento muy mal por ella. Fruncí los labios en señal de desaprobación.

―Kiyoshi-sempai solo está sintiendo demasiada presión en este momento. Él no quería decir lo que dijo. ―traté de consolarla.

―Sí, lo sé. ―ella dijo dócilmente. Pero parecía que fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. ¡Kiyoshi-sempai es un idiota!

¿Sabes lo que empezó a ocurrir dentro de la cancha? Kiyoshi-sempai estaba siendo lastimado mientras el equipo contrario lo disfrutaba. Aun así, él obtuvo el rebote y encestó. Pero la masacre continuó en contra suya. Iban y venían golpes que él soportaba mientras volvía a encestar.

Tenía contusiones por todas partes.

Me mordí el labio inferior porque esta es la única cosa que podía hacer.

¡Estaba fuera de mí! Quería detener el juego y golpear hasta la muerte a cada jugador de Kirisaki Dai Ichi y luego alimentar a los cuervos con sus restos.

Pero los tiros de Hyuuga-sempai seguían fallando. Lo que obligaba a Kiyoshi-sempai a conseguir el maldito rebote y ganarse una lesión más.

Cuando Taiga por fin obtuvo la pelota, el chico que masca chicle (al parecer era el encargado de Taiga) fue tumbado por bakagami. Le pitaron una falta.

¡Eso si lo ven los árbitros de mierda!

Entonces con mi súper sentido del oído, oi a Hanamiya decir:

―Si tanto quieres morir, muere. ―y chasqueó sus dedos. Una especie de señal hacia sus compañeros. De repente, Kiyoshi-sempai cayó junto con el jugador número 7 y este le dio un codazo en la frente.

¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón!

Kiyoshi-sempai se levantó. Estaba sangrando en la frente. Como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado con un hacha.

Yo estaba temblando con todo tipo de emociones, pero estaba segura que la ira era la más pesada de todas. Hubo un corto dentro de mí y entonces reaccioné.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, entré a la cancha y golpeé a Hanamiya Makoto.

Fue un golpe tan fuerte, que estoy segura que le rompí la quijada.

―¡RITSUKA! ―oi gritar a los chicos. Luego todo se volvió muy confuso. No sabría explicarte que pasó exactamente.

Creo que estoy loca.

¡Seriamente!

Cuando más o menos tuve conciencia, estaba detrás de la espalda de Kiyoshi-sempai. Él tenía sus brazos extendidos. Izuki-sempai me tenía en sus brazos de forma protectora.

―No me importa si soy el único que termina herido. Pero no puedo soportar que lastimen a mis compañeros. ¡Siempre me pondré en la línea para proteger a los miembros de Seirin!

Yo lo habría entendido, de verdad. Hubiera sido muy interesante si él fuera el héroe de un manga Shonen, en donde el mundo está en riesgo y cada ser humano y animal que vive está en sus manos. ¡Pero no lo era!

¡Solo era baloncesto! no es algo que valga la pena para que sacrifiques tu vida.

Kiyoshi-sempai está demente.

Y Hanamiya Makoto es un bastardo (sé que lo he dicho mucho). Él realmente no quiere ganar. Solo quiere ver la decepción de aquellas personas que trabajan duro para jugar baloncesto.

LO ODIO.

En los vestidores, Taiga estaba pateando todo lo que ve. Yo lo ayudé de vez en cuando. ―¡Maldición! ¡Esos bastardos! ―Riko-sempai le dio un golpe.

―No descargues tu ira en las cosas. ―ella dijo. ―Y tu Ritsuka, no descargues tu ira en las personas. Ahora ayúdame con Teppei.

Me acerqué para empezar a tratar las heridas de Kiyoshi-sempai. No era una sensación muy agradable. Él fue molido por todas partes.

Me dolía verlo así.

―Kiyoshi, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Izuki-sempai.

―Si. Estoy bien. ―dijo.

―¿¡Cómo puedes decir que estás bien cuando es obvio que no lo estás!? ―grité poniéndome de pie. Estaba apretando tan fuerte mis puños que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Estaba perdiendo el control de mis emociones (otra vez) me mordí los labios para rescatar lo poco que quedaba en mi pero ya sentía que las malditas lagrimas iban a empezar a fluir de mis ojos.

―¡Realmente odio ver que le hagan daño a mis amigos! ¡No quiero repetir la misma historia!

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

Completo silencio. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí. Ya no se trata del juego, esto se volvió algo personal.

―En serio, estoy bien, Ritsuka-chan. ―él me ofreció su mano y me sonrió amablemente. Le di un manotazo apartándola.

―¿¡Por qué te haces eso a ti mismo!? ―grité. Hace tanto que no hacia esa pregunta.

―Ritsuka… ―Riko-sempai me llamó.

Pero el razonamiento no llegó a mí. Yo estaba muy ocupada reviviendo el dolor.

―¿¡Por qué siempre tienen esa sonrisa enorme!? ¡Yo sé que es igual de grande a el dolor que sienten maldita sea! ¡Si estás dispuesto a morir por el baloncesto, entonces muere! ―grité e hice mi camino a la puerta.

―¡Ritsuka! ¿A dónde vas? ―Taiga me detuvo.

―¡A terminar de asesinar a Hanamiya Makoto! ―mi corazón me estaba haciendo daño. ¡Odio esto!

―Ritsuka-san, cálmate. ―Tetsu me agarró de la muñeca. ¿Puedes creer que la primera expresión que veo que hace es de enojo? yo seguí mi camino. Y azoté la puerta.

Solo voy a ir al baño para poder orinar ya que mis nervios me estaban matando y en realidad necesitaba llorar tranquila y a moco tendido sin preocuparme de que alguien me viera. Me tomó un momento porque realmente hace mucho tiempo no lloro.

Salí del baño cuando al mismo tiempo Hanamiya salió del baño masculino. Tenía una gran contusión en la mandíbula. Lo miré amenazadoramente.

―¿Qué estas mirando? ―dijo bruscamente.

―Nada. Solo pensaba que vas a perder este juego. ―dije con confianza. Él levanto una ceja.

―Ya lo veremos. Y no creas que voy a olvidar lo que me hiciste. ―dijo.

―Bueno, ya somos dos. ―yo en verdad quería verlo sangrar y sangrar y luego tomar un baño con su sangre. Luego apareció Aomine.

Él se sorprendió al vernos allí. Cuando dedujo todo el cuadro, le dio una mirada de advertencia a Hanamiya y el tipo se alejó.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste así en medio de un juego? en verdad eres como un animal salvaje. ―Aomine dijo.

―¿Viste lo que le hizo a los chicos? en especial a Kiyoshi-sempai. ―dije mientras las putas lágrimas fluyeron.

¿¡Por qué demonios tenía que llorar delante de Aomine!? ¿¡De todas las personas!?

―Arg ¿vas a llorar? ―dijo estremeciéndose.

―¡No puedo evitarlo! ―luego unas chicas pasaron hacia el baño y comentaron la escena.

―Que idiota, ni siquiera trata de consolarla. ―dijo una.

Aomine gruñó. ―Mierda Ritsuka. Ven aquí. ―él me dijo y de la nada sacó el dobladillo de la chaqueta a mis ojos.

―¡Ay! ¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo!? ―grité mientras lo alejaba.

―¡Deja de llorar! ―ordenó.

―¡No es algo que pueda controlar imbécil! ―me limpió los ojos de nuevo. Yo de nuevo me alejé. ―¡Ay! ¡Me haces daño!

―¡Eres una idiota! ―él dijo poniendo esta vez su mano y limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas.

―¡No llames idiota a una chica, idiota! ¡No seas grosero! ―yo ya había parado de llorar por lo que no entendía por qué su mano seguía en mi cara.

―Aww, eso es tan dulce. ―una voz desconocida dijo.

Aomine y yo saltamos en la distancia del uno al otro para dejar de causar malos entendidos.

―Si le dices a alguien que me viste llorar, quemo todas tus revistas porno. ―amenacé. Le di una patada en el estómago. Luego escapé. Él frunció el ceño. ―¡Gracias idiota! ―grité mientras corría. Él trató de consolarme, hay que darle un punto por eso.

Para el tercer y último cuarto, Tetsu hizo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, aunque estuvo un tiempo en la banca. Tetsu hizo su increíble pase que Hanamiya no pudo detener (eso se gana por bastardo) luego Riko-sempai sacó a Kiyoshi-sempai. Finalmente, Hyuuga-sempai anotó el último punto de 3 dándole la victoria a Seirin. 76-70.

Por fin felicidad me invadió ese día. A continuación, una mano tomó mi cabeza y comenzó a desordenar mi cabello. Kiyoshi-sempai estaba de pie junto a mí dándome esa sonrisa de nuevo.

―Lo siento por haberte hecho preocupar, Ritsuka-chan. ―él dijo. Yo solo sonreí.

―Ganamos, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu me dijo sonriendo. Él es tan lindo cuando sonríe.

Luego sentí un gran peso encima. ¡Taiga se tiró encima de mí!

―¡Nos vamos a la Winter Cup! ―dijo enérgicamente. Decidí ignorar el hecho de que estaba arriba mío y que estaba sudando y que su peso me estaba matando. Todo por el bien de la alegría.

―¡Nos vamos a la Winter Cup! ―repetí igual de emocionada.

Entonces Hyuuga-sempai y Kiyoshi-sempai chocaron las palmas. Riko-sempai lloró ante esta escena. Fue muy emotivo.

En el camino a casa Taiga y Tetsu (después de que los encontráramos jugando en la cancha) me interrogaron sobre lo que dije en el vestidor pero yo los apaleé con mi bate dejando en claro que el tema es tabú para mí. Al menos por ahora.

Sinceramente espero que Hanamiya obtenga piojos. Voy a asegurarme de darle su merecido algún día.

Con amor.

Claire.


	23. El festival cultural

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 22: El festival cultural.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Adivina lo que me hicieron mis bellas amigas hoy….

¡Me pegaron en la cara con una revista!

En realidad solo fue Anuka porque ella era quien poseía la revista pero igual, ¡me dieron un golpe de perra! ¿Incluso son mis amigas? me refiero a que si se trataba de una broma, ellas pudieron haberme dicho ¡pero no! justo después de que la campana sonara indicando que la hora del almuerzo había llegado, ellas fueron directo hacia mí y me dieron una bofetada.

De acuerdo, no dolía tanto pero igual era una bofetada en la cara. Estaba muy conmocionada para reaccionar y darles un par de golpes. Taiga y Tetsu que lo vieron todo, se miraron entre si y nos ignoraron.

―¿¡Qué significa esto!? ―exigió Anuka mientras puso la revista en mi asiento.

Era el nuevo número de la revista de adolescentes. Donde Kise y yo (Horikita Mai) éramos la portada. ¡Me había olvidado por completo de eso! Había salido apenas hoy y en realidad no me veía tan mal disfrazada. Por lo menos no me veía incomoda.

―Ehhh, es Horikita Mai y Kise. ―respondí.

―¡No nos vengas con eso! ¡Tú eres la que está debajo del disfraz! ―dijo Susuka.

Taiga y Tetsu se pusieron de pie para mirar la portada de la revista.

―¿Esta eres tú y Kise-kun, Ritsuka-san? ―preguntó Tetsu sorprendido.

―Uhm…más o menos.

―¿Estás segura de que eres tú? la chica de aquí se ve bonita. ―dijo Taiga. Marqué su estómago. Como de costumbre, no sintió ningún dolor.

―¡Cállate! ―le grité.

―No nos habías dicho sobre esto. ¡Estás usando el disfraz para salir con una celebridad! ―dijo Anuka.

―Nunca nos mencionaste que Kise-kun y tu estaban saliendo. ―Tetsu me dijo.

―Porque no estamos saliendo. ―o negué a pesar de que todos los rincones de la revista decía "pareja".

―¿Entonces qué es? ―preguntó Susuka.

―Es una larga historia que comenzó en un parque de diversiones. Esa no soy yo; o bueno si soy yo pero en el rol de Horikita Mai. ―me voy a volver loca viviendo una doble vida. ¡Me parezco a Hannah Montana!

―Como sea. ¿No te gustaba Tatsuya? ―preguntó Taiga. Yo me puse rígida a la mención del nombre.

―¿Quién es Tatsuya? ―preguntó Anuka.

―Mi amigo de la infancia en Los Ángeles. Hace tan solo unas semanas, ella me inundaba de mensajes preguntándome sobre él. ―Taiga informó.

―¡Eso no es técnicamente cierto! ―me defendí.

―Nunca habías mencionado a ese tipo. ―dijo Susuka.

Bueno. ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Que la primera vez que nos encontramos yo prácticamente grité a todo el mundo que iba dejar que el me violara?

De acuerdo esa no es la palabra exacta. Pero es lo yo quería que él hiciera.

―No creo que a Ritsuka-san le guste Himuro-san, Kagami-kun. ―dijo Tetsu. Él puede ser tan lento a veces. ―Creo que ella tiene mejor química contigo. ―golpeé mi cabeza contra el pupitre.

―Sí, bueno ¡Yo no creo eso! ―Taiga gritó.

―¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste sobre ellos? ―peguntó Anuka.

―No veo la razón por la que tuviera que mencionarlos. ―dije encogiéndome de hombros.

―¿¡No vez la razón!? ―Susuka y Anuka dijeron.

―Si, no veo la razón.

―¡Tu cara está en una revista que se vende en todos los rincones de Japón! ¿Y tú no vez la razón? ―dijo Anuka.

―Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, no se los dije. ―suspiré.

―Bueno, no es como que necesitemos una disculpa. ―dijo Susuka.

―¿Por qué están enojas entonces? ¡Incluso me abofetearon! ―dije.

―Vale, me disculpo por eso. ―dijo Anuka.

―De todos modos, esto…. ―les quité la revista a Taiga y Tetsu que ya estaban mirando un artículo sobre nosotros. ―No va a volver a ocurrir. Por lo menos por mi parte no.

Anuka me agarró de los hombros.

―¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo!?

―Porque fue necesario hacerlo en ese momento.

―Eres la primera persona que conozco que tiene esta suerte. ¡Nunca tuve una amiga modelo antes! ―dijo Susuka muy en serio.

―No soy una modelo. ―dije frunciendo el ceño.

―Quiero decir, podrías traer a Kise Ryota al café y…

―¡NO! ―Tetsu, Taiga y yo dijimos a la vez.

―¿No? ―ella preguntó.

―No. ―repetí.

Estábamos hablando sobre la actividad que hará el salón para el festival cultural. Este es el primer festival cultural en mi vida. En Estados Unidos estas cosas no se hacen. Así que se puede decir que estaba emocionada. Yo sugerí que hiciéramos una casa encantada, pero mi idea quedó descartada. ¡No puedo creer que no votaron por eso! Es decir, pronto será noviembre así que ¿hola? ¿Halloween? ¿Qué en Japón no celebran esto a lo grande? (con trago y demás jaja!) podrían haber considerado la idea por lo menos. La idea de Susuka y Anuka fue hacer un café cosplay (totalmente sobrevalorado) y fue elegida porque:

1\. No requiere un trabajo pesado. En realidad no requiere trabajo en lo absoluto. Ya que todos mis compañeros de clase son unos niños ricos (es una escuela privada y no sé porque estoy aquí) y todo les da flojera.

2\. Toda la población femenina es amiga de las gemelas y casi toda la población masculina las ama (exceptuando a Taiga y Tetsu por supuesto, ellos solo aman el balón).

3\. El presidente de la clase está totalmente enamorado de Susuka; por eso su sugerencia fue aprobada en el acto.

Así que de todos modos, las escuelas en Japón hacen de estos festivales una competencia al parecer. La clase que más fondos recaude, obtiene un premio sorpresa. Por lo tanto, el tema sobre Kise; yo sé que él podría ayudarnos dado que es sumamente apuesto pero me niego a utilizarlo de esa manera.

Solo al cabo de unos segundos, mi teléfono sonó. Miré el identificador de llamada y me estremecí. Este tipo tiene un sentido muy malvado de la inoportunidad. Yo colgué pero al instante sonó de nuevo.

―Jajajaja, por favor, discúlpenme. Voy a entender esta llamada. ―dije parándome.

―¿Ja? ¿Él que está llamando es Kise-san? ―Susuka me detuvo.

―Claro que no. ―mentí.

―Entonces responde aquí. ―ordenó Anuka. Respondí y Kise gritó de la otra línea.

―¡Ritsukacchi! ¿Ya viste la portada de la revista?

―Si es Kise-kun. ―dijo Tetsu que escuchó su grito. Susuka y Anuka sonrieron maliciosamente.

―La acabo de ver hace unos segundos.

―¿Y qué te parece? ¿Impresionante cierto? ―Kise se rio.

―Si, lo es. Escucha…. ―empecé pero Kise seguía hablando.

―Te vez tan bonita. Es más, tu eres hermosa Ritsukacchi. ―dijo Kise. Yo me puse roja y como siempre he dicho, mi cerebro explota cuando se trata de él. Oh Dios mío ¿¡Qué demonios me dijo!?

Taiga tomó el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz. ―Oi Kise, ¿¡Qué rayos le estás diciendo a Ritsuka!?

―¿Kagamicchi? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Ritsukacchi?

―¡No seas entrometido! ―dije golpeando a Taiga.

―Ritsuka-san, es que Kagami-kun está celoso. ―dijo Tetsu. Taiga lo empujó.

―¡Oh! ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Qué bueno escucharte! ¿El teléfono está en altavoz? ―preguntó.

―Uhm…sí. Lo siento. ―dije.

―No hay problema pero ¿Por qué?

―Tú no quieres saberlo.

―¡Voy a patear tu trasero en la Winter Cup, Kise! ―dijo Taiga.

―¡Ya cállate! ―grité.

―Como dije, Kagami-kun está…. ―Tetsu sufrió el agarre mortal de la cabeza por lo que no pudo terminar. Luego Susuka y Anuka me empujaron hacia Tetsu y tomaron el teléfono. Oh no.

―¡Hola Kise-san! somos Chitanda Anuka y Chitanda Susuka. ―dijo Anuka.

―¡Hola! ¿Son amigas de Ritsukacchi?

―¡Somos sus mejores amigas! la cosa es que este mes de octubre, Seirin va a tener su festival cultural… ―yo tomé el teléfono.

―¡Tú no tienes que hacer caso a ellas! ―dije. Luego Taiga y Tetsu tomaron el teléfono.

―Kise-kun, ¿Cómo te encuentras de la pierna? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Muy bien Kurokocchi. Gracias por preguntar.

―Espero que sea así. No quiero que cuando te ganemos, tengas eso como excusa. ―dijo Taiga.

―Eso no sucederá, Kagamicchi. ―Susuka y Anuka volvieron a tomar el teléfono.

¡Esto era una puta guerra por el celular!

―Kise-san, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda para el festival cultural, así que por favor ven! ―dijo Susuka.

―Uhm….muy bien. ―respondió.

―¡Bastardo! ¡No digas que sí! ―dije.

―Pero no veo cual sea el problema, Ritsukacchi.

―El problema eres tú, Kise-kun. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Kurokocchi, eres muy cruel! ―dijo Kise llorando. ―Además, Ritsukacchi me abandonó por Aominecchi por lo que no puede objetar si decido ir.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento.

―¿¡Hay otro chico!? ―Susuka y Anuka dijeron.

―¿¡Tú te vez con Aomine!? ―preguntó Taiga.

―No sabía que Aomine-kun y tu fueran amigos. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Eso también es una larga historia que empezó en un restaurante. Kise, si quieres venir, ven. ―dije y luego colgué.

Le dije que viniera solo porque creo que tiene algo de razón.

Yo sé que cuando él pise esta escuela, las chicas van a matarse entre sí para estar con él.

El día del festival comenzó con una reunión en el salón de clases liderada por nuestro presidente a las 9:00 am. Ya es tarde en comparación con las otras clases, pero como he dicho, la clase 1-B es realmente perezosa y solo teníamos que preocuparnos por los trajes. Susuka se ofreció para hacer el traje mío de Taiga y de Tetsu. Nosotros pensamos que era extraño pero de igual modo estuvimos de acuerdo (somos el trio más flojo de la clase) ya que en realidad nos salvó el tiempo porque los tres estamos ocupados con el club de baloncesto y la Winter Cup por lo que lo único que importa para ellos es su deporte favorito.

Susuka llegó un poco tarde con una bolsa gigante. Cuando nos vio saltó como una rana hacia nosotros tres.

―¡Miren lo que les traje! ―ella dijo entusiasmada. Luego sacó un traje de príncipe con espada y esas cosas y me lo entregó.

―¿Y esto? ―pregunté.

―Tu traje. ―respondió cortante.

―¿Me estás haciendo travestirme?

―Si. No es como que te importe, de todos modos, siempre llevas ese saco de chico. ―ella dijo señalando mí (tu) saco.

―¿Taiga y Tetsu también? ―pregunté. En realidad quería que así fuera porque eso sería hilarante.

Susuka sonrió maliciosamente. Lo que significa que sí.

―¡No hay manera de que haga eso! ―Taiga dijo detrás de mí.

―¿Ustedes son conscientes de que todos los chicos de la clase deben usar traje cierto? ―dijo Anuka que llegó vestida de samurái.

―No voy a vestir como una chica. ―dijo Tetsu tercamente.

―¡Lo que dijo! ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Entonces qué harán? nadie trajo un traje de repuesto para ambos. ―dijo Susuka.

―¡No voy a usar un maldito vestido! ―Taiga gritó.

―Yo ya tengo un cosplay, por lo que el travestismo no es necesario. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Genial. ¿Cuál es? ―preguntó Anuka.

―Voy hacer cosplay del hombre invisible. ―entonces desvaneció en un instante. Cuando apareció, yo estaba tratando de no reírme pero fracasé miserablemente.

―¿Se supone que es divertido, Kuroko-kun? ―preguntó Anuka.

―¿Enserio? ―preguntó Susuka.

―No. Y sí, estoy hablando en serio. ―Tetsu respondió.

Me estaba riendo tanto que mi estómago ya dolía. Tetsu puede decir cosas estúpidas a veces. Me disculpé y traté de no reír más. Susuka explicó que la clase dijo que iba a ser divertido si todos se travestían y que nosotros no lo sabíamos porque estábamos en las actividades del club. Luego ella agarró a Taiga y Tetsu y se los llevó a la sala de cambio del sexo masculino. Yo también me fui a poner el traje.

―¡Prefiero morir antes de usar esto! ―oi que Taiga gritó minutos más tarde. Susuka le gruñó.

―Chitanda-san, yo preferiría no hacerlo. ―Tetsu dijo con impaciencia. Yo estaba curiosa y quería ir a ver pero Kise me llamó. Por lo que debía ir por él.

―¡Maldición! ―Taiga gritó de nuevo.

―Chitanda-san, ¿no tienes otro traje? realmente no me gusta esto. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿Pero qué dices? ¡Te vez adorable! ―dijo Susuka.

―Eso no me hace feliz en lo absoluto.

―En realidad, no necesitamos tu ayuda para vestirnos. ¡Sal! ―gritó Taiga.

―Tranquilo Kagami-kun, yo sé que solo te gusta ser visto por Ritsuka. ―dijo Susuka.

―¡Ese no es el jodido punto!

Yo salí del salón. Cuando llegué, Kise estaba brillando gloriosamente, como siempre. Con él venía Kasamatsu-sempai.

―¿No viene Natsumi con ustedes? ―pregunté.

―Natsumicchi está ocupada con su novio. ―dijo Kise.

―¿Qué pasa con el traje? ―preguntó Kasamatsu-sempai.

―El tema de nuestro salón es un café cosplay. ―Luego muchas chicas se acercaron para pedirle cosas a Kise (incluso una le pidió un hijo) Kasamatsu-sempai lo golpeó y yo lo saqué de la multitud. ―Si ustedes lo quieren ver vallan a la clase 1-B.

Cuando llegamos a la clase, Taiga salió de los vestuarios. Todos en el aula quedamos estupefactos. Taiga llevaba una yukata roja. Sus extrañas cejas estaban ocultas por una peluca larga y negra. ¡Era horrible! ¡Feo! era como la versión japonesa de Helga (por si alguna vez viste hey Arnold).

Bueno. Realmente no, pero no era exactamente bonita ¿Dónde quedó mi tigre salvaje? y luego camino. Como un pingüino.

El silencio se hizo tan insoportable. No pude aguantar más y empecé a reír tan duro. Los demás me siguieron. Taiga se puso furioso e intentó sacarse la peluca pero estaba pegada quien sabe con qué. Kise tomó una foto de Taiga y este se acercó a él, como un pingüino, y le exigió que la borrara. Para ese entonces Kasamatsu-sempai y yo ya estábamos en el suelo a punto de orinar debido a la risa.

De repente, la atmosfera cambió por completo. Flores aparecieron y el viento sopló. Tetsu salió de los vestuarios. Todo el mundo puso su atención en él (por primera vez). Llevaba una peluca azul claro hasta los hombros. Un vestido de flores blanco con una cinta atándole la cintura. Su piel no tenía ningún defecto. Es decir, ¡Dios! ¡Era totalmente hermosa! probablemente era uno de esos chicos que debieron haber nacido como chica. ¡Era incluso más bonito que las chicas mismas! solo se ponía un vestido y peluca y ¡bang! quedaba hermosa.

Por desgracia, Tetsu se veía molesto. Yo sé que está molesto aunque tenga su cara de póker. Inmediatamente levanté mi celular y tomé varias fotos de él pero por desgracia solo una (miserablemente) salió perfecta. Tetsu hizo un puchero y me miró. Él nunca me hace pucheros, así que era un momento preciado en la historia humana.

―Ritsuka-san, por favor no me tomes fotos. ―y luego se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

¡Tetsu nunca hace eso! ¿Es ese el efecto del vestido? ¿O la peluca? ¡Oh Dios mío!

¡OH DIOS MIO!

¡Demasiada lindura junta!

Kise se congeló. Luego escuché un "clic" indicando que algo se había enviado. Una foto, probablemente.

El café se llenó mucho debido a la presencia de Kise. Él solo estaba sentado allí y sonriendo como siempre lo hace Mientras que Kasamatsu-sempai le huía a las niñas que se acercaban a él (no sé porque es así, él es apuesto). Al final del día ganamos, lo cual hace a todo el mundo contento.

Cuando Taiga y Tetsu se liberaron finalmente de sus trajes, los tiraron a la basura. Susuka estaba tan enojada que literalmente se los comió vivos. Ahora ellos conocieron la ira de una de los demonios repetidos.

Con amor.

Claire.


	24. La foto y ¿Una fiesta de Halloween?

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes, sin embargo, algunas situaciones y el OC si son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

Capítulo 23: la foto y ¿Una fiesta de Halloween?

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

El mundo debe haberse acabado sin que yo lo sepa.

Ayer, Kaede nos llamó a la sala de estar para tener una conversación familiar (si, ahora es de la familia). Ella y mi hermano Drake anunciaron muy felizmente su compromiso. Sí, se van a casar en 4 meses.

Yo por un lado me sentía aliviada de darle la bienvenida a otra mujer en el hogar, pero por el otro sabía bien quien era Mikamura Kaede. Con ella aquí mi vida sería controlada las 24/7.

La siguiente noticia, es que ellos se unieron a la asociación de la comunidad de nuestra subdivisión. Estábamos realmente en shock. Ella y mi hermano no son del tipo de persona amable que se une a un grupo comunitario. El infierno tendría que congelarse antes de que eso suceda. Pero igual, nos informaron que lo hicieron. Lo que más me sorprende es que Drake fue elegido presidente de la asociación y por lo tanto, tiene que organizar un evento para Halloween.

James se quemó la lengua (casi muere) con el café que estaba bebiendo. Chase miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Matt quedó con la boca abierta y yo me congelé.

No, el mundo no se acabó. ¡Esto es una invasión! ¡Una invasión alienígena! mi verdadero hermano fue secuestrado por extraterrestres y lo reemplazaron por el que está delante de nosotros cuatro. ¡Él es el organizador de un evento!

¡ORGANIZADOR!

Creo que Japón no le sentó bien.

―Por lo tanto, hemos decidido que será una fiesta de Halloween en el local de la casa. Será una gran oportunidad para inaugurar el café de James. ―Kaede siguió diciendo.

Por si no lo recuerdas, James va abrir un café porque tiene que ponerse hacer algo con su vida. Y para eso, usará el local de la casa.

―De acuerdo pero, ¿Por qué una fiesta de Halloween? ¿Si quiera celebran eso en Japón? ―preguntó James.

―Si lo hacen. Por lo menos los niños sí. ―dijo Kaede.

―¿Eso quiere decir que será una fiesta infantil? ―preguntó Chase.

―No y sí. Los niños tendrán su propio espacio en la tarde. En la noche se celebrará para los adolescentes. ―explicó Drake.

―¿¡Así como en Estados Unidos!? ¿¡Habrá alcohol!? ―pregunté. No es que yo sea alcohólica, solo disfruto de las fiestas al máximo.

―Tú no puedes beber. ―ordenó Drake. Yo hice una mueca.

―¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? ―preguntó Matt.

―Ustedes tienen la tarea de invitar a todos sus amigos y conocidos. Es una fiesta de Halloween, después de todo. ―Kaede lo dijo con su voz de bruja.

Nosotros nos estremecimos. El hecho de que ella estaba pidiendo que se lo dijéramos a todos, literalmente debe ser a todos. Esto probablemente sea un problema para mí porque….

¿¡Mis amigos!?

Esto es muy malo. Los únicos amigos que tengo son el club de baloncesto de Seirin, las gemelas demonio y algunos otros conocidos del baloncesto (que son muchos).

―Yo solo me rodeo del equipo de béisbol. ―dijo Chase.

―Yo siempre estoy en casa. ―comentó James.

―Solo tengo dos amigos. ―dijo Matt. Todos voltearon a mirarme expectantes.

―Bueno….probablemente tengo muchos amigos y conocidos. ―dije.

―Muy bien. Invítalos a todos. ―dijo Drake.

―¡Pero todos ellos son bichos raros! ―expresé.

―Tú no eres muy normal. ―Matt, James y Chase dijeron.

―Invítalos. ―repitió Drake. Ya sabes que él me da miedo así que solo asentí.

Solo esperaba que ellos dijeran que sí y ahorrarme la muerte en la noche de Halloween.

Entonces le dije primeramente a Susuka y Anuka sobre la fiesta de nuestra subdivisión y que se haría en mi casa así que las invitaba a venir y unirse. Los ojos de ambas se agrandaron y brillaron.

―¿Al igual que el dulce o truco y las fiestas que se celebran en grande? ―preguntó Anuka.

―¿Con esos disfraces súper geniales y bailar toda la noche? ―preguntó Susuka.

―Si, al igual que lo que ustedes han visto en la televisión sobre cómo se celebra Halloween en América. ―respondí.

De inmediato dijeron que si riendo y saltando por todas partes. Al parecer va a ser su primera vez en una fiesta celebrando la noche de brujas.

―¿Qué hacías tú en Halloween? ―Anuka preguntó de repente.

Pensé un momento la respuesta. ―No hacia la gran cosa. Me disfrazaba, pedía dulces y después de la media noche iba con mis amigos al cementerio para darle un toque terrorífico. Luego terminábamos en alguna fiesta hasta las 5:00 am.

―¡Whoa! nacer en Estados Unidos debe ser divertido. ―dijo Susuka. ―Tú puedes tener licencia de conducir desde los 16. ¿Sabes conducir Ritsuka?

―Si. Pero deje de hacerlo porque conducía una vez borra….de todas formas me alegra de que vallan, jajajaja. ―dije cortando la primera oración. Ellas no deben saber que yo conducía ebria.

―¡Muy bien! ―dijeron ambas sonriendo.

A continuación, invité a todo el club de baloncesto de Seirin. Pero fue verdaderamente un dolor en el trasero. Los muchachos dijeron que Halloween era para niños. Yo les dije que era una fiesta para adolescentes en la noche. Sin embargo, dijeron que usar disfraces es demasiado problemático. Les dije que, obviamente, siendo una fiesta de Halloween, tenían que usar trajes, esa es la gracia. Dijeron que seguía siendo molesto. Dije que podrían ponerse maquillaje de zombie por lo que no tenían que usar disfraz. De nuevo dijeron que eso era problemático. Al final dije que era gratis (es una mentira) todos dijeron que van.

¡Malditos chicos!

Pero bueno. Si no lograba convencer a la mamá de los pollitos, no habría manera de que los pollitos fueran.

―¿Qué pasa con la práctica? ―preguntó Riko-sempai. Ella tiene un problema serio. ¡Muy serio!

―¡Es solo un día! ―intenté razonar.

―Pero si vamos a omitir una práctica, estaremos atrasando la programación.

―El evento es por la noche. Más o menos desde las 8:00. Así que podemos hacer nuestra práctica normal y después ir a la fiesta. ―expliqué.

―¿Y a qué hora va a terminar?

―Uhm…..un poco más allá de la media noche…a las 3:00 am supongo. ―dije esto muy lentamente y en voz baja.

Riko-sempai me miró con frialdad.

―Sin embargo, el día siguiente es sábado. Por lo que no es un problema. ―agregué. Esto es lo peor que pude haber dicho porque ellos suelen practicar todo el día sábado.

―Dime porque tengo que estar de acuerdo con esto. ―ella me dio un ultimátum.

―Porque es una oportunidad para divertirte. ―indiqué.

―No me parece buena idea el trasnochar a los chicos. ―dijo tercamente.

―¡Pero ellos ya dijeron que si van!

―¿Y qué? yo soy la entrenadora. Por lo tanto yo decido que es bueno para ellos y que es malo.

―Tienes la oportunidad de vestir a número 2 y maquillar a los chicos. ―ofrecí.

Riko-sempai es una maestra de la costura. Ella es quien hace esa ropa linda a número 2. Incluso le hizo el uniforme de Seirin. Yo estoy un poco amarga por eso porque yo no poseo un uniforme todavía. Es decir, ¡ella le hizo un uniforme al perro pero no a mí! la gerente, ¡que si es un ser humano! no es que una gerente necesite uno, pero igual lo quería.

Y en cuanto al maquillaje de los chicos, ella es una mujer por lo que debe hacerlo bien y si no, el punto es que se vean horrorosos.

―Uhm…..no es muy convincente. ―ella dijo.

―¡Drake y Kaede me van a matar! ¡Tienes que ir! ¡Tienes que dejarlos ir! ―le dije desesperada.

Ella se detuvo un tiempo. Yo sabía que lo estaba pensando. Que lo estaba por lo menos considerando. ―No lo sé….

―¡Oh, por favor! el club necesita tener diversión de vez en cuando. Por favor Riko-sempai, sálvame. ―supliqué.

―Muy bien. ―ella dijo suspirando.

Yo salté de alegría por todo el gimnasio.

Después esa noche que llegué a mi casa, llamé a Kise y le dije de la fiesta. Él me preguntó si podía traer al club de baloncesto de Kaijo con él. Yo le dije que si lograba convencerlos (no creo) podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, entre más gente se presente, menos probabilidades tengo de morir. Y eso era algo que deseaba.

¡De verdad!

También le llamé a Takao ya que me cae muy bien. Él inmediatamente dijo que sí y que junto con él traería a "Shin-chan" y a quien más pueda porque eso sería divertido. Por lo que estoy segura que arrastrará a todo el equipo de Shutoku con él.

Al día siguiente comí el almuerzo con Taiga pero él seguía de mal humor a causa del festival cultural y el travestismo.

¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

¡A mí también me travistieron!

―¿Por qué organizan esa fiesta tan de repente? ―Taiga preguntó.

―Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa por la mente de mi hermano. ―contesté.

―Entonces el mal viene de familia. ―Taiga dijo comiendo el arroz.

―Muérete. ―dije y luego respiré hondo. Estaba nerviosa por lo que le iba a pedir. Pero las oportunidades se dan una sola vez en la vida. ―Ehhh, Taiga.

―¿Uhm?

―¿¡Podrías decirle a Tatsuya que asista a la fiesta!? ―dije muy rápido. Él se me quedó mirando un largo rato. ―¿Tengo monos en la cara? ―pregunté.

―Yo no tengo su número. ―dijo cortante.

―¡No mientas! ¡Sé que si lo tienes! ¡Estoy segura! ―dije molesta.

―¿Para qué diablos quieres que valla? ―él preguntó.

―Porque entre más gente valla, es más probable que esa noche no te enteres de mi muerte. Y porque también quiero verlo. ―dije sinceramente.

Taiga suspiró.

―Voy a tratar de lograr que valla pero, ¡no te hagas ilusiones!

―¡Gracias! ―dije y le salté encima para darle un abrazo.

―¡Bien, pero sin abrazos! ―dijo.

―¿Dónde está Tetsu? ―dije acomodándome en mi lugar.

―Él todavía está enojado contigo. ―informó.

―¿Qué? pero yo ya me disculpé.

―Si, como si una disculpa pudiera cambiar los hechos. ―Taiga dijo con sarcasmo.

―No es para tanto. Tú estás bien conmigo. ―razoné.

―yo también estoy enojado contigo. ―dijo con el ceño fruncido.

En realidad tiene todo el derecho a estar enojado porque me reí mucho de él pero yo sé que ya me ha perdonado. Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a Tetsu, que al parecer, aún no me perdona.

Ayer por la noche publiqué las fotos de Tetsu y Taiga en Facebook para mostrarle a Zack, Ed, Hiyori y todos mis antiguos amigos en Los Ángeles lo que me está sucediendo en Japón. Esto lo hago cada semana para poder comunicarme con ellos. Es decir, ¡hemos sido amigos toda la jodida vida! yo compartí con Taiga y Tetsu esto, para que ellos conocieran a los chicos pero lo único que consigo es el odio de ambos. Especialmente de Tetsu.

Cielos. ¿Está teniendo síndrome premenstrual o algo?

Muy bien, quizás debería explicarlo con más detalles.

En las imágenes etiqueté a mis amigos, que no son muchos, por lo que no es un gran problema ¡no es todo el mundo por el amor de Dios! ellos comentaron que Tetsu parecía una chica y que no podían creer que era un chico. Y así, cuando Taiga y Tetsu vieron esto (la misma noche) estaban muy enojados conmigo.

Me dijeron que ellos no me dieron el permiso para publicar las imágenes, y para que hablaran y se rieran de ellos y bla, bla, bla. Nosotros no nos reímos de ellos. Son tan sensibles. Ellos no aguantarían jamás el lugar donde me crie.

Me disculpé sinceramente después de que terminaron de regañarme por teléfono.

A pesar que de alguna extraña manera Taiga no se enojó tanto conmigo, Tetsu era todo lo contrario. Bueno, yo lo entiendo. La mayoría de los comentarios eran sobre él. Su ego como hombre fue pisoteado. Pero…

¿¡Tengo la culpa de que fuera tan bonita!? ¿¡Es mi culpa!?

―Yo prometí no volver hacerlo. ―dije mientras caminábamos al aula.

―Es de ti de quien estamos hablando. ―Taiga se quejó.

Cuando llegamos al aula, usé toda mi concentración para encontrar a Tetsu. Esto es un poco difícil. Él realmente se asegura de que nadie lo vea cuando no quiere ser visto. Cuando lo vi, de inmediato lo capturé como un pokemon.

―¡Tetsu! ―me aferré a su cuello.

―¿Qué haces, Ritsuka-san? ―preguntó.

―Ehhh, dándote un abrazo.

―Está bien.

―¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo? ―yo estaba haciendo pucheros para el efecto de ternura pero no sé si eso funciona realmente.

―¿Ya borraste las fotos? ―preguntó mientras me miraba. El puchero no estaba funcionando.

―Ehhh….no... ―aparté la mirada.

¡Sobre mi cadáver borro esas fotos! ¡No hay manera de que haga eso!

―¿Cambiaste el fondo de pantalla? ―preguntó.

Tetsu es el fondo de pantalla de mi celular. Es la foto que Kise me envió. Me pongo ridículamente feliz (lujuria) cuando la miro. No estoy bromeando. Sé que esto hace que Tetsu esté incomodo pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

―Ehhh…no… ―respondí lo mismo.

―Ritsuka-san… ―Tetsu reprendió.

―¡Eso es injusto! ¿Por qué solo me lo dices a mí? Susuka y Anuka también te tomaron fotos. ―me quejé.

―Bórralas. ―Tetsu ordenó. Su cara sin expresión es realmente molesta a veces.

―No. ―rechacé. Él me miró. Ahora que lo pienso, Tetsu es un niño realmente lindo. Sus ojos son tan hermosos (ya lo había dicho antes). No me gusta que ellos reflejen irritación y menos hacia mí. ―Lo siento mucho pero a mí me gusta esa imagen. ¿Puedes permitirme tenerla? ―rogué.

―No me gustan las imágenes. ―repitió.

―Pero te vez tan bonito en ellas. ―alabé.

―Detente.

―¿Estás enojado? ―pregunté de nuevo.

Tetsu suspiró. ―No. Pero por favor…

―¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? ―lo corté.

―Si. Pero quiero que borres todas las imágenes que tengas, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo con impaciencia.

―Te voy a dar todos los batidos de vainilla que quieras. ―ofrecí. Yo sé que él anhela la vainilla como una mujer embarazada anhela su antojo.

―Por favor, bórralas.

―¿Galletas de vainilla?

―Las imágenes, Ritsuka-san.

―Batido de vainilla con galletas de vainilla y te hago una torta.

―Ritsuka-san… ―Tetsu dijo obviamente tentado.

No pudimos llegar a un acuerdo porque el maestro llegó a la clase. ¡Eso es mala suerte! ¡Tetsu ya iba a decir que sí! De todas maneras no voy a borrar la foto. Y de verdad tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para la bendita fiesta esa de Halloween. Espero que vallan los chicos y se puedan divertir.

Con amor.

Claire.


	25. Una extraña reunión

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 23: Una extraña reunión.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Hoy es 31 de octubre.

Por lo tanto, hoy es el día donde ves a los niños salir disfrazados para conseguir golosinas y tocar las puertas diciendo "dulce o truco".

Hoy también es el día del evento de la comunidad de la subdivisión. Yo no fui hoy a la escuela dado que hay mucho trabajo que hacer; como organizar las mesas, poner sillas, hacer los bocadillos que se van a vender, envolver las sorpresas para la fiesta infantil, en fin, un sin número de tareas que no voy a acabar nunca si hubiera asistido a clase. Una de las razones también es que no encontré mis audífonos, y ya sabes lo estresante que me pongo sin ellos.

Drake estaba ocupado en su trabajo igual que Kaede, por lo que no está enterado que falté. James no le dirá porque yo estoy aquí precisamente es para echarle una mano.

―¿Invitaste a todos tus amigos? ―preguntó James.

―Si. La mayoría dijo que asistirían. Yo espero que lo hagan. ―dije moviendo unas sillas.

Mientras acomodaba la decoración del jardín del frente, recibí un mensaje de Tetsu que decía "borra la foto". Sí, yo no he borrado la foto y desde ese día él me está acosando enviándome un sinfín de mensajes que decían lo mismo. Tetsu realmente tiene un problema.

Después recibí otro mensaje pero esta vez era de Taiga. Deje lo que estaba haciendo para contestar.

Bakagami Taiga: ¿Por qué faltaste?

Yo: no encontré mis audífonos.

Bakagami Taiga: ¿¡en serio!? ¡Eres realmente estúpida! ¿Quién falta a clase por algo así?

Yo: si me vas insultar no me escribas. ¡Y yo falto a clase por las razones que se me den la gana!

Bakagami Taiga: bien, lo siento. ¿Cómo van los arreglos de la fiesta?

Yo: ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que hago?

Bakagami Taiga: desde que no me interesa la clase de biología y hablar contigo es mejor opción.

Yo: uhm….pues van bien. No olviden venir en todo caso.

Bakagami Taiga: Ritsuka-san, por favor borra la foto.

Yo: ¡Tetsu! ¿Qué rayos haces con el celular de Taiga?

Bakagami Taiga: Kuroko en realidad tiene un problema con esa foto, Ritsuka. Solo bórrala por su bien psicológico.

Yo: ¡no quiero! además, se puede decir que esto es mi venganza tardía por la vez que nos conocimos en Maji Burger. Ya sabes, el tema de la papa atrancada en mi esófago por culpa de su aparición tan repentina.

Bakagami Taiga: eso no tiene sentido, Ritsuka-san. Yo estaba ahí desde antes que ustedes dos.

Yo: ¡claro que tiene todo el sentido Tetsu! ¡Y no me interesa como haya sido!

Bakagami Taiga: Kagami-kun y yo no iremos a la fiesta si no borras la foto.

Yo: ¡eso es muy bajo Tetsu!

Bakagami Taiga: ¡basta con ese tema! ¡Borra la foto de una puta vez!

Yo: ¡ponte de mi lado Taiga!

Bakagami Taiga: esto es una cuestión del orgullo varonil. No estoy del lado tuyo.

Yo: ¡Eh! yo puedo darte algo que Tetsu no puede.

Bakagami Taiga: ¡no quiero nada que venga de ti!

Yo: ¡eso no lo dijiste cuando me besaste!

Bakagami Taiga: ¿Kagami-kun te besó, Ritsuka-san?

Yo: ¡sí! ¡Me quitó mi primer beso! ¡Fue horrible!

Bakagami Taiga: ¡eso fue un maldito accidente! ¿¡Por qué traes ese tema después de tanto tiempo!?

Yo: no lo sé jaja! de todas formas, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Bakagami Taiga: sea lo que sea, mi respuesta es no.

Yo: tú no sabes lo que te voy a pedir todavía.

Bakagami Taiga: a ver, que vas a pedir.

Yo: ¿Qué edad tiene Tatsuya?

Bakagami Taiga: ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

Yo: solo responde.

Bakagami Taiga: tiene 17 años. Ahora ¡deja de ponerlo como tema de conversación!

Yo: ¿si lo invitaste, verdad?

Bakagami Taiga: Ritsuka-san, deja de poner celoso a Kagami-kun por favor.

Yo: ¿de qué coño hablas Tetsu?

Bakagami Taiga: ¡si, le dije que fuera! ¡Y no le hagas caso a Kuroko!

Yo: ¡Yey! ¡Gracias Taiga!

Bakagami Taiga: borra la foto, Ritsuka-san.

Yo: ¡que no!

Despues de eso no me llegaron más mensajes. Seguramente los atraparon con el móvil en la mano.

La tarde llegó bastante rápido. La fiesta infantil comenzó a las tres. Muchos niños se presentaron con una gran cantidad de variedad de disfraces. Conocí a los dos amigos de Matt.

Shirayuki y Ryugamine.

Shirayuki, la niña, era muy bonita y alta para tener 11 años. Pero su cabello era jodidamente extraño. ¡Blanco! ¡WTF! ¿Cómo es siquiera posible eso? ¿¡Cómo!?

Ryugamine, el niño, era también alto para su edad y tenía el cabello negro. Este si era más normal.

La fiesta avanzó sin ningún problema. Al café le estaba yendo bien. Y todos los niños se veían a gusto.

Ya eran las 5:00 pm cuando el club de baloncesto de Seirin apareció.

―¡se supone que vendrían a las 8:00 pm! ―yo grité.

―Kuroko y Kagami nos dijeron que faltaste a clase porque estabas ocupada con esto de la fiesta. Así que decidimos venir a ayudarte. ―explicó Hyuuga-sempai.

―Además Riko no tiene ni idea del maquillaje de zombie. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¡Eso no es cierto! solo dije que ustedes eran muchos por lo que no podría maquillarlos bien. ―Riko-sempai estaba mintiendo obviamente.

―Ritsuka-san, borra la fo… ―yo me le tiré encima a Tetsu antes de que terminara la frase.

―¿¡Quieres dejar de ser tan insistente!? ¡Eres peor que una acosadora! ―dije.

―Yo solo quiero que borres todo indicio de ese día. ―Tetsu dijo. Yo estaba a punto de arrancar la vida de Tetsu, pero un grito femenino me detuvo.

―¡Kyaaaa! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ―dijo Momoi Satsuki. Desde su perspectiva, probablemente yo estaba violando a Tetsu. Ella estaba con Kise, Aomine, Natsumi y el club de baloncesto de Kaijo.

―¿¡Por qué están aquí!? ―Taiga y yo gritamos.

―Pero si tú me dijiste que viniera y que podía traer amigos, Ritsukacchi. ―dijo Kise.

―Sí, yo dije eso. ¡Pero aun no es la hora! ―grité otra vez.

―No veo cual es el problema. Una hora antes o después no creo que afecte. ―dijo Aomine.

―¿Por qué lo invitaste, Ritsuka? ―preguntó Taiga molesto.

―¡Yo no invité a Momoi ni Aomine! ―dije. Luego miré a Kise. ―¿Por qué están ellos aquí?

―Momoicchi dijo que quería venir. Aominecchi dijo que los pechos de las chicas en disfraz se veían grandes, por lo que vino también. ―explicó Kise.

―Eres un pervertido. ―le dije a Aomine.

―Mira quien habla. Tú estás encima de Tetsu. ―él señaló.

―¡Voy a conseguir todos los rebotes! ―gritó el gritón de Kaijo.

―¡Esto no es baloncesto imbécil! ―Kasamatsu-sempai lo pateó.

―¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a Tetsu-kun!? ―preguntó Momoi.

―¿No te das cuenta? estamos amándonos. ―dije mientras me sentaba encima de él (aun no me quito).

―¿¡En frente de todos!? ―preguntó Kise y Momoi horrorizados.

―No, no estamos haciendo eso. ―dijo Tetsu intentando pararse.

―Más importante que eso, ¿Dónde están las chicas lindas? solo veo niñas pequeñas. Aunque también son lindas. ―dijo Moriyama-sempai.

―¡No seas un maldito pedófilo! ―Kasamatsu-sempai lo golpeó.

En cuestión de segundos esto se volvió una disputa completa. Luego llegó el club de baloncesto de Shutoku. Realmente estos tipos no entienden el horario.

―¡Whoa! sí que hay gente. ―dijo Takao.

―¿¡Por qué nos trajiste aquí!? ―pidieron Midorima y Kazumi.

―Es bueno verlos de nuevo. ―saludó Hyuuga-sempai.

―Me alegra que esta vez no sea en la cancha. ―dijo Otsubo-sempai.

―Kazumi, Midorima, dejen de pelear. ―ordenó Kimura-sempai.

―Hoy pudiste haberte disfrazado de piña, ya sabes. ―yo le dije a Miyaji-sempai. Él sacó una piña de su bolso y me la tiró. ¡REALMENTE! ―¡Mierda! ¡Estás loco! ―dije mientras me pegaba al cuerpo más cercano. Resulto ser Midorima.

―Piscis, estás en el último lugar hoy. Ten mucho cuidado con tus amigos más cercanos. ―él me dijo.

―¡Ahora creo que Miyaji-sempai es muy normal! ―yo dije apartándome.

Luego llegaron Susuka y Anuka. Ambas sonrieron al ver tanta especie masculina alrededor. Después se acercaron a mí.

―Tetsu-kun, ¿Por qué llevabas puesto un vestido? ―preguntó Momoi.

Silencio.

Yo volteé a ver a Kise.

―¿¡Tú le mandaste la foto!? ―pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

―No solo a ella. ¡Todo el mundo quería ver a Kurokocchi! ―defendió Kise.

―¿Quieres decir que la chica linda de la foto, era él? ―preguntó Moriyama-sempai. Kasamatsu-sempai y Kise asintieron. Moriyama-sempai se dirigió a los arbustos a vomitar.

―Kise-kun, por favor muérete. ―dijo Tetsu enserio.

―¡No me digas eso Kurokocchi! ―gritó Kise.

―De todas formas, pónganse esos vestidos. ―dijo Aomine a Taiga y Tetsu.

―No voy a usar un vestido nunca más, Aomine-kun. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Lo que dijo. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Por qué? yo quería verte Tetsu-kun. ―dijo Momoi con un puchero.

―Ya lo tiramos a la basura. ―Taiga y Tetsu dijeron a coro.

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó Susuka y Anuka.

―Ella es una amiga de Tetsu. ―dije.

―Soy la novia de Tetsu-kun. ―Momoi corrigió.

―No, no lo eres. Deja de mentir que tú ya tienes a Aomine. ―yo dije señalando al hombre en cuestión.

―¡Somos amigos de infancia! ―ambos dijeron.

Yo sé que calladita me veo más bonita, pero como me encanta joder….

―Por favor. Aomine y tú se conocen hace mucho. Hablan todo el día todos los días. Ambos vienen de buena familia, probablemente millonaria. Tú eres el polo a tierra de este tipo y él mal que bien te defiende, por lo que los dos merecen estar juntos. Amarse y punto. ¿Cuándo carajos se van a dar cuenta? ―muy bien debí haber cerrado la boca. Todos estaban mirándome. ―Yo….voy a seguir en lo que estaba. ―dije retirándome lentamente. Luego vi llegar a Musaki, Hana y...

¡Oh por Dios!

¡Él vino!

¡Él realmente está aquí!

¡Estoy tan feliz!

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que literalmente salió de mi cuerpo y estaba hiperventilando. Di varios pasos hacia atrás y me di media vuelta para enfrentar el resto de la gente. Estaba sonrojada y sonriendo estúpidamente.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó Kasamatsu-sempai. Yo solo me dediqué a ver a Taiga.

―Taiga, ¡te amo! ―Grité.

―¿¡QUEEE!? ―todos gritaron.

Taiga se sonrojó un poco y luego se aclaró la garganta. ―Cálmate, ¿quieres?

Yo corrí hacia él, Susuka, Anuka y Tetsu.

―¿¡QUEEEE!? ―escuché otro grito de todos.

―¿Cómo me pides que me calme? ¡No puedo! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué debo hacer? ―dije rápido.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Susuka exigió.

―Himuro Tatsuya. ―Taiga explicó en 2 palabras. Los otros estaban intentando oír que carajo pasó pero James apareció y los hizo entrar al café.

―Hola. ―Tetsu saludó.

Yo me di la vuelta estúpidamente y ¡BAM! me golpeé la cara con una dura pared. O por lo menos eso es lo que se siente. Mi cara quedó pegada en el abdomen de Musaki. Creo que mi nariz se rompió.

―Lo siento… ―Musaki dijo con comida en la boca.

―Debes mirar por donde caminas. ―dijo Hana.

―Hola Taiga, Kuroko-kun. ―Tatsuya dijo. Luego me miró y sonrió. ―Hola Ritsuka.

―H-hola. ―tartamudeé. Entonces él me sonrió de nuevo. Me tragué la lengua.

―¡Deja de burlarte de ella! ―dijo Taiga.

―Yo no lo hago. ―dijo Tatsuya.

―Kuro-chin, no puedo creer que hayas usado un vestido. ―dijo Musaki mostrando la foto en su teléfono.

―¿¡Quieren dejar de recordárselo!? ―yo dije.

―Elimina la foto ahora, Murasakibara-kun. ―Tetsu ordenó. Voy a matar a Kise.

Luego presenté ante Susuka y Anuka a Musaki, Hana y Tatsuya. Hana en realidad es muy agradable. Si omitimos el hecho de que es rubia de ojos azules con piel bronceada y alta como una modelo, claro está. Susuka y Anuka le pidieron la estatura a Musaki (2.08 m) y el número de su calzado. Luego ellas hicieron cuentas y se quedaron sin oxígeno. Yo pregunté él porque pero ellas me dijeron que yo era demasiado joven para saberlo.

Luego entramos al café y ellos se acomodaron en una mesa. Todos estaban acomodados por escuelas, excepto Aomine y Momoi que estaban separados. Creo que cree una situación incómoda entre ellos. Yo me senté con Seirin.

―Ritsuka, deja de mirarlo así, es espeluznante. ―dijo Taiga.

―Cállate. Pasará un largo tiempo para verlo de nuevo. ―dije.

―Al menos no seas tan evidente. ―dijo entre dientes.

―No soy evidente.

―Eres totalmente evidente, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu. Ahora yo los estaba mirando.

―¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo? ―pregunté como por enésima vez.

―¿Qué te hace decir eso? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Bueno, estás tomando la felicidad lejos de mí.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Taiga.

―No importa. Taiga, dame su número. ―ordené.

―No. ―negó.

―¿Por qué no? ―fruncí el ceño.

―Porque no.

―Si realmente quieres el número de Himuro-san, pregúntaselo directamente, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Yo soy demasiado tímida para hacer eso.

―Bien, entonces yo lo hago. ―Tetsu sacó mi celular y yo alcancé a reaccionar porque que sé que quería lograr ese pequeño chico. ―Tch. ―no puedo creer que haya hecho ese sonido.

Ellos eran idiotas y he perdido mucho tiempo hablando con ellos. Cuando volví a mirarlo, él estaba en frente de mí. Muy cerca de mí. ¡Yo era la chica más feliz del mundo!

―Tatsuya….. ―Taiga advirtió.

―¿Qué? solo vengo a decirle que su hermano mayor la necesita. ―él informó.

Yo me paré para ir con mi hermano. De todas maneras ya era hora de poner manos en acción con la fiesta de la noche. Esperaba que fuera increíble.

Esperaba.

Con amor.

Claire.


	26. Recuerda el apocalipsis Zombie

**Este capítulo varía entre tercera persona y el pov de Ritsuka.**

 **Disclaimer: NO** poseo nada. Solo el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 25: Recuerda el apocalipsis zombie.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Tuve una decaída severa hace una semana. No recuerdo absolutamente nada. Es como si hubiera dormido todo este tiempo y apenas me hubiera despertado hoy, 6 de noviembre. El club de baloncesto de Seirin me mandó a llamar y junto conmigo vienen Susuka y Anuka. Esto se está tornando cada vez más extraño.

Cuando llegamos, los chicos se pusieron totalmente rojos. Tetsu se me acercó y se inclinó pidiéndome perdón. Yo recuerdo que quien estaba pidiendo perdón era yo. Riko-sempai se aclaró la garganta.

―Vamos a iniciar la sesión. ―dijo.

―Ehhh, no entiendo no entiendo una mierda. ―dije alzando la mano.

―Vamos a contarte todo lo sucedido la noche del 31 de octubre. ―explicó Susuka como si fuera una abogada.

―Llamo a declarar a Koganei Shinji. ―dijo Riko-sempai como si fuera un juez.

 **Número seis: Koganei Shinji.**

 _¡Esto es increíble! Koganei solo podía expresar su emoción en estas tres palabras. A parte del hecho de que esta es la primera vez que asiste a una fiesta en noche de Halloween, también es la primera vez que se viste de zombie. El solo había observado los zombies en las películas y en los juegos. Todo el maquillaje que le pintó Kanzaki Hana de Yosen en la cara parecía tan real._

 _¡Ella era una completa artista! hizo lo mismo con los otros chicos del equipo._

 _En cuanto al espíritu de Halloween, todo el patio delantero de la casa de Ritsuka estaba decorado con espantapájaros y calabazas. De vez en cuando Ritsuka molestaba a Okita Kazumi de Shutoku con lo de las calabazas. Había sangre e intestinos regados por todo el local del café del hermano de Ritsuka. ¡Era genial!_

 _―¡Whoa! este lugar está increíble. ―dijo Takao Kazunari de Shutoku._

 _―En realidad no me sorprende viniendo de Ritsuka. ―Koganei dijo._

 _―¿Tú crees? yo quería añadir brazos y piernas y cabezas humanas aquí y allá pero Kaede dijo que eso asustaría demasiado. ―dijo Ritsuka._

 _―¿De dónde diablos sacaste esto? ―preguntó Aomine Daiki de Touou alzando intestinos de uno de los arbustos frente a su amiga Momoi Satsuki de Touou. Ella se estremeció en el disgusto._

 _―Se ve real ¿cierto? lo compré hace unos años para ir a una fiesta. ―informó Ritsuka._

 _―¿Tú has guardado esto por tanto tiempo? ―preguntó Miyaji Kiyoshi de Shutoku._

 _―Si._

 _―Esa tal Kaede tenía razón. Es demasiado. ―dijo Kagami-kun._

 _―Lo que sea. No necesito que me lo digas. ―Ritsuka se burló de Kagami-kun._

 _―Oi, ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud tuya? ―preguntó Kagami-kun._

 _―Te dije que me dieras el número de Tatsuya y tú no lo hiciste. ―ella acusó._

 _―Bueno. ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo!_

 _―¿No puedes entender el corazón de una doncella?_

 _―¿Doncella, Tu? jajajaja ¿estas bromeando? ―Kagami-kun se rio junto con Aomine Daiki de Touou. Ritsuka les dio su mirada de muerte._

 _Segundos más tarde, ella le dio una patada a Aomine y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Kagami-kun que casi cayó sobre su trasero. Es la primera vez que ven eso, por lo que todos dieron voces de asombro. Los golpes de Ritsuka nunca son efectivos contra Kagami-kun._

 _―¿¡Qué demonios!? ―Kagami-kun estaba en estado de shock sosteniendo su estómago._

 _―Tetsu me enseñó hacer su pase en llamas y pensé en utilizarlo como defensa propia. ―Ritsuka explicó._

 _―Kuroko, ¿¡cuántas veces te he dicho que tú no tienes que escucharla!? ―Kagami-kun reprendió a Kuroko-kun que ahora apenas se nota._

 _―Lo siento, pero ella me obligó a hacerlo. ―Kuroko-kun dijo._

 _―¡Yo no te obligué! todo lo que hice fue darte un batido de vainilla. ―Ritsuka negó._

 _―Kurokocchi, que fácil eres de comprar. ―dijo Kise Ryota de Kaijo._

 _Haciendo caso omiso del trio maravilla, ya que prácticamente son así todos los días, Koganei se aventuró a la casa seguido de Takao Kazunari de Shutoku. Los extranjeros prefieren las casas grandes y utilizan demasiado espacio y tienen cosas innecesarias. ¡Eso es asombroso!_

 _Luego ellos vieron tres niños que salieron de una habitación. Corriendo hacia el local._

 _―Ritsu-chan, unos niños bajar…. ―Takao Kazunari no pudo terminar su frase debido a lo que vio. Koganei deseó no haber volteado. Ellos vieron como el rostro de Ritsuka quedó marcado con un globo de pintura roja. Kagami fue golpeado, seguido por el resto de la fiesta. A continuación, la ira de la pequeña mujer._

 _―¡Matt! ―era un grito que daba miedo. En realidad, cada vez que Ritsuka grita, da miedo. Si ella le grita a él de esa manera, corre por su vida. Ritsuka en forma demonio es mucho peor que Aida-san._

 _Los niños se alejaron corriendo y riendo._

 _―¡Es solo pintura hermana! ―gritó el hermanito de Ritsuka._

 _―Lo siento mucho por mi estúpido hermano. ―Ritsuka se disculpó._

 _―No te preocupes. En realidad todos nos vemos como zombies ahora. ―dijo Otsubo, capitán de Shutoku._

 _En ese momento, la atmosfera cambió. Una mujer de pelo largo junto con un hombre alto entraron en el local._

 _―¡Drake! ¡Mira lo que nos hizo Matt! ―Ritsuka dijo al hombre alto. Entonces este era el famoso Drake. El solo verlo era inquietante._

 _―Tú ya sabes cómo es Matt. ―su voz daba terror. Como la de Ritsuka._

 _―Quiero darme en adopción. ―Ritsuka dijo._

 _―¿Todos ellos son tus amigos? ―preguntó la mujer bonita que acompañaba al hermano de Ritsuka._

 _―Si, algunos. Otros casi no. ―Ritsuka miró a Aomine Daiki y Momoi Satsuki de Touou._

 _―Bueno, supongo que pueden ayudar entonces ya que están aquí temprano. ―dijo su hermano._

 _―¿Qué rayos quieres decir? ―Ritsuka pierde la paciencia con todos sin excepción alguna, Koganei se dio cuenta._

 _―Necesitamos un par de manos que nos ayuden. ―dijo la mujer._

 _―¿Qué quieres decir con ayuda? ―Ritsuka frunció el ceño._

 _―Todos los chicos. ¿Nos ayudan? ―preguntó el hermano._

 _―Yo preferiría que…._

 _―¿Nos ayudan, cierto? ―repitió. Koganei vio un aura negra que cubría al hermano mayor de Ritsuka. Todos asintieron sin protesta._

 _Él era Drake, el hermano mayor de Ritsuka, después de todo._

* * *

―¿Eso en realidad pasó? ―pregunté a Koganei-sempai. Él asintió. ―¿¡Ves que mi hermano da miedo!?

―Prosigamos. Llamo a Hyuuga Junpei a declarar. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

Ellos se están tomando tan enserio.

De verdad.

 **Número cuatro: Hyuuga Junpei.**

 _Resultó que quienes se iban a encargar de los aperitivos, nunca llegaron. Por lo que el hermano mayor-aterrador de Ritsuka necesitaba ayuda. Teníamos que hacer la comida para aproximadamente 250 personas._

 _Lo que es alarmante es que Riko y Momoi Satsuki se ofrecieron a la cocina. Ritsuka se negó a ayudar afirmando que lo único que sabe hacer era freír alimentos. Que no es del todo una mentira porque ella en realidad es muy perezosa. Kuroko y Kagami fueron arrastrados por ambas mujeres._

 _Hyuuga estaba realmente asustado y nervioso. Al igual que Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryota y Murasakibara Atsushi. Él quería tomar el asiento número 250._

 _―Ritsuka, tenemos que hablar. ―Hyuuga dijo mientras los 4 miembros de la generación de milagros estaban atrás._

 _―¿Estas embarazado? ―preguntó Ritsuka._

 _―¿De qué hablas Ritsukacchi? ―preguntó el modelo._

 _―Es que ese "tenemos que hablar" lo usan para anunciar un embarazo. ―ella explicó._

 _―¡No seas estúpida! ―Aomine Daiki recibió otro golpe esta noche._

 _―Momoi y su entrenadora van a cocinar. ―dijo Midorima Shintarou._

 _―¿Y?_

 _―¡Ellas van a cocinar! ―Hyuuga gritó._

 _―Entiendo su preocupación pero Kaede ya les dio el permiso. ―ella dijo._

 _―Sa-chin cocina horrible. ―dijo el gigante purpura._

 _―No se preocupen, ya pedí que Kazumi, Natsumi y Hana les ayuden._

 _―¿Y eso como resuelve las cosas? ―preguntó Aomine._

 _―Riko-sempai y Momoi cocinaran para los adultos. Las otras chicas cocinaran para nosotros. ―Ritsuka explicó. Hyuuga la miró confundido. Él a veces no entiende lo que está mujer dice. ―Si alguien tiene que morir, que sea la gente mayor. ―Ritsuka dijo sin rodeos._

 _Satisfechos con eso, Los cuatro "milagrosos" se fueron. Hyuuga la abría agarrado de los hombros y sacudido pero él nunca podría hacerle eso a ella. En su lugar, se golpeó la frente. ¡Se había olvidado de que Ritsuka está loca!_

 _―Ritsuka, por favor toma esto enserio._

 _―Estoy tomando esto enserio._

 _―¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? ―Kiyoshi apareció junto con Otsubo y Kimura de Shutoku._

 _―Estamos hablando de como matar a todos. ―Hyuuga dijo con sarcasmo._

 _―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Otsubo inocente._

 _―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Hyuuga espetó._

 _―Hyuuga-sempai quiere salvar a todos de la cocina de Momoi y Riko-sempai. ―dijo Ritsuka._

 _―Eso es una gran responsabilidad. ―dijo Kiyoshi._

 _―Yo también lo creo. ―Kimura estuvo de acuerdo._

 _―¿Por qué no les dicen directamente que no cocinen? ―aconsejó Otsubo._

 _―Muy bien. Kiyoshi, hazlo. ―ordenó Hyuuga._

 _―Yo prefiero saltar de un edificio. ―él dijo mirando a otro lado._

 _―Eso es muy grosero. A ellas les gusta cocinar de todas formas. ―dijo Ritsuka._

 _―Atrévete a comer sus comidas entonces. ―retó Hyuuga._

 _―Yo prefiero saltar de un edificio. ―Ritsuka miró hacia otro lado._

 _Los cinco se miraron por un momento._

 _―De todos modos, es mejor pensar que hacer rápido porque ya las vi en la cocina. ―informó Kimura._

 _―Bien. Nosotros cuatro nos aseguraremos de que no le pongan nada raro a la comida. Esa es la única cosa que podemos hacer. ―dijo Hyuuga mirando al horizonte._

 _―¿¡Ehhh!? ―los tres chicos restantes dijeron con sorpresa._

 _―¿Están seguros? ―Ritsuka preguntó. ―Todavía podemos dejar que los ancianos mueran._

 _―Estamos seguros. Y por favor, ten algo de conciencia._

 _―¡Yo tengo conciencia!_

 _―¡Nalga! ―el hermano mayor no aterrador la llamó. ―¡Te necesito aquí!_

 _―¡Voy! les deseo suerte. Por favor regresen con vida._

 _Entonces ella se fue._

* * *

―Me sorprende que puedas contar eso con Riko-sempai aquí. ―dije.

―¡Eso es solo por tu bien! ―Hyuuga-sempai bajó del llamado tribunal.

―Ahora, llamo a declarar a Kawahara Koichi. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

 **Número quince: Kawahara Koichi.**

 _Kawahara en realidad estaba muy emocionado por estar en esta increíble fiesta. Incluso estaban los tipos de la generación de milagros. Bueno, solo los que conoce. Cuando el hermano aterrador de Ritsuka-chan salió a pedir ayuda, en realidad no tuvo otra opción más que asentir rápidamente._

 _Luego él, Fukuda-san y Furihata-san vieron que Ritsuka-chan salió con su otro hermano mayor. Ese fortachón que por alguna razón no da miedo como el otro._

 _―Muy bien chicos. Hay muchos adolescentes aquí. Por lo que ya saben que hacer ¿verdad? ―dijo Ritsuka-chan._

 _―¿Qué debemos hacer? ―preguntó Fukuda-san._

 _―Bueno. Drake quiere controlar todo pero una fiesta no está completa sin lo que ya sabemos. ―dijo él hermano de Ritsuka-chan._

 _―¡Ni siquiera podemos llamar a esto fiesta! ¡Drake no nos permite beber alcohol! ―dijo Ritsuka-chan con amargura._

 _―Ehhh, técnicamente no podemos beber alcohol porque todavía somos menores de edad. ―dijo Moriyama-sempai de Kaijo que apareció de la nada junto con el gritón._

 _―Sí, lo sé. Pero en realidad ¿Quién sigue las reglas? ―dijo Ritsuka-chan. Kawahara habría dicho que él pero prefirió quedarse callado._

 _―Ritsuka, ¿tu bebes? ―preguntó Furihata-san._

 _―Más o menos. Hace mucho que no. Pero si tenemos suerte, hoy será mi primera vez en Japón. ―ella dijo sonriendo._

 _―Por lo que necesitamos que vallan a la casa y saquen alcohol. ―explicó el hermano de Ritsuka-chan._

 _―No creo que eso sea correcto, Ritsuka-chan. ―dijo Tsuchida-sempai. Mitobe-sempai, Koganei-sempai, Moriyama-sempai y el gritón estuvieron de acuerdo con él._

 _―No me importa. Vallan. ―ella dijo y luego se alejó con el hermano._

 _―¿Nos estas dejando aquí? ―preguntó Moriyama-sempai._

 _―Si consigues las bebidas te presento a dos chicas muy lindas. Son gemelas, por cierto. ―dijo Ritsuka-chan._

 _Moriyama-sempai nos arrastró adentro de la casa._

* * *

―¡Eso me hace sonar como una alcohólica! ―me quejé.

―Solo estamos diciendo la verdad, Ritsuka-chan. ―dijo Kawahara.

―Muy bien. Llamo a declarar a Tsuchida Satoshi. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

Ya me estoy cansando de esto.

 **Número nueve: Tsuchida Satoshi.**

 _Unas pocas horas han pasado. Son alrededor de las 9:00 pm. La casa y el local están repletas de adolescentes. Ellos no encontraron las botellas de alcohol por ningún lado. Moriyama de Kaijo se estaba quejando que no conocería a las gemelas._

 _Un sonido extraño llamó su atención. Él se volteó para ver lo que era. Vieron a un equipo completo de Béisbol entre los 13 y 14 años de edad. Uno de los niños era castaño y se parecía mucho a Ritsuka. Tsuchida intuyó que era su otro hermano. Tenían una botella en la mano y lo estaban mesclando con juego de naranja._

 _―Disculpen… ―Koganei dijo._

 _Los chicos se quedaron sin aliento por la sorpresa y se volvieron hacia él._

 _―Oh, ¡hola! ―dijo la chica de en medio. Se parecía mucho al modelo de Kaijo._

 _―¿Tú eres el hermano de Ritsuka-chan? ―preguntó Moriyama._

 _―Si. Mi nombre es Chase. Ellos son mi equipo de béisbol en la escuela. ―él sonrió ampliamente._

 _―¿Necesitan ayuda? ―preguntó Furihata._

 _―¡NO! ―dijeron todos los muchachos._

 _―A lo que nos referimos, es que podemos hacer el jugo de naranja por nuestra cuenta. ―dijo el hermano de Ritsuka-chan._

 _―¿Seguros? ―preguntó Koganei. Los chicos asintieron._

 _Estaban a punto de dar la vuelta, cuando olieron un aroma extraño. No es malo, pero tampoco es agradable._

 _―¿Qué es ese olor? ―preguntó Tsuchida._

 _―Debe ser el zumo de naranja. Ya sabes, llegó del extranjero jajajaja. ―Chase-san explicó muy rápido, como Ritsuka lo hace a veces._

 _Ellos salieron del lugar con una sensación rara. Esos chicos estaban tramando algo._

* * *

―¿¡Realmente!? ¡Nunca deben confiar en ninguno de mis hermanos! es más ¡no confíen en mí! ―dije cansada de la situación.

―Cálmate Ritsuka, ya falta poco. ―dijo Anuka.

―Llamo a declarar a Chase. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―¿¡Ustedes trajeron a mi hermano!? ―pregunté.

―Yo solo quiero librarme de la culpa. ―dijo.

 **El hermano menor: Chase.**

 _Eso estuvo muy cerca. Estaría muerto si alguien se entera de lo que han estado haciendo. Su hermano lo mataría. Él no puede correr el riesgo después de todo lo que ha pasado para conseguir el alcohol de James. Puso su vida en riesgo._

 _―Pon todo eso en el jugo. No creo que valla haber diferencia. ―Chase dijo a Shinra y Rukia._

 _―¿Estás seguro acerca de esto? ―preguntó Rukia._

 _―Idiotas. ¡Pensé que querían beber licor! ―Chase dijo._

 _―Sí, pero no robarlo todo. ―dijo Ayano, su novia._

 _―Es por eso que tenemos que deshacernos de él lo antes posible._

 _―¡Hagamos esto! ―dijo Shinra abriendo la botella y echándola en el tazón grande. Se deshicieron de lo que robaron._

 _―¿Cómo sabemos que nos vamos a emborrachar? ―preguntó Ken._

 _―No se llamaría alcohol si no lo hiciera. ―dijo Chase._

 _―Pero…_

 _―¿¡Quieres callarte!? ―dijeron Chase y Ayano._

 _―Muy bien. ¿Quién lo prueba? ―preguntó Rukia._

 _Obviamente nadie quería probar el "jugo"._

 _―¡Ya se! mi tío Ryo-chan lo hará. ―dijo Ayano. Todos la siguieron._

* * *

―Whoa. Tienes una pequeña mente malévola hermano mío. ―dije.

―Gracias. Es igual a la tuya, hermana mía. ―respondió Chase.

―Llamo a declarar a Mitobe Rinnosuke y como su traductor, Koganei. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

 **Número ocho: Mitobe Rinnosuke.**

 _Mitobe bajó para ir al baño. A mitad de camino se encontró con Kise Ryota y Kasamatsu Yukio de Kaijo. Como de costumbre, el pelinegro golpeaba al rubio. Luego ellos fueron detenidos por unos chicos. Si él no está equivocado, el chico castaño era él hermano menor de Ritsuka-chan._

 _―Ryo-chan, ¿quieren probar esto? ―preguntó una rubia._

 _―¿Qué es eso, Ayanocchi? ―preguntó Kise-san._

 _―Jugo de naranja. ―dijo el hermano de Ritsuka-chan. Los niños voltearon a ver a Mitobe y Aomine Daiki que salía del baño. ―Tengan ustedes también._

 _Mitobe asintió y tomó la bebida al igual que Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise Ryota y Aomine Daiki._

 _Y entonces, él no puede recordar nada de lo que sucedió después._

* * *

―Esperen, ¿ustedes se emborracharon? jajajaja. ―me ríe como loca.

―Llamo a declarar a Kiyoshi Teppei. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

 **Número 7: Kiyoshi Teppei.**

 _Kiyoshi se sentía agotado. Él, Hyuuga y los otros dos de Shutoku ya eran héroes por haber comido toda la comida mala de Momoi-san y Riko. Él sentía que iba a morir. Pero había otro dilema. La fiesta de Halloween. Él, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kagami y Kuroko se dirigieron a la fiesta de adolescentes._

 _Todos los chicos estaban borrachos._

 _La música muy alta. Música inglesa por lo que pudo notar._

 _Fue un caos._

 _―Por Dios. ¡Es demasiado pronto para emborracharse! ―dijo Kagami._

 _―No creo que se supone que deban emborracharse, Kagami-kun. ―dijo Kuroko._

 _―Bueno. Creo que tienes razón ¿Qué demonios pasó? ―preguntó Kagami._

 _Se podía observar a Hana-san, Murasakibara-san y Himuro-san riendo de cualquier estupidez. Aomine estaba haciendo apuestas con Kise. Midorima estaba en el suelo y encima de él estaba Okita Kazumi, probablemente desmayados mientras Miyaji y Takao se reían tomando fotos._

 _―Tsuchida. ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Kiyoshi cuando lo vio._

 _―¡Todo el mundo está borracho! ―dijo en la desesperación._

 _―¡Ya lo sabemos! ¿Cómo sucedió? ―dijo Hyuuga._

 _―No sé. ¿Las bebidas? ¿Los alimentos? ¡No lo sé!_

 _―¡Mitobe-sempai ha estado en el baño desde hace una hora! ―dijo Kawahara._

 _―Bueno. Vamos a calmarnos. ―dijo Izuki._

 _―El hermano de Ritsuka nos va a matar ¡todo el mundo está fuera de control!_

 _―¿Dónde está el resto? ―preguntó Hyuuga._

 _―Koganei-sempai está en el baño borracho. No sé en donde está Furihata-san. ―dijo Fukuda._

 _―¿Y Ritsuka? ―preguntó Kagami._

 _―¡No sabemos! ―los tres dijeron._

 _La multitud estaba haciendo más ruido del necesario y mirando hacia arriba. Cuando ellos se acercaron, vieron a Aomine y Kise en la azotea a punto de saltar hacia la piscina inflable._

 _―¡Oh Jesús! ―gritó Hyuuga._

 _―Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, eso es peligroso. ―dijo Kuroko pero era inútil._

 _―¡Detrás de ellos está el hermano más pequeño de Ritsuka-chan! ―gritó Kawahara._

 _―¡Mierda! ―dijo Kagami._

 _―El hermano de Ritsuka-chan definitivamente nos va a matar. ―dijo Tsuchida poniéndose de rodillas._

 _―¡Kiyoshi, Fukuda, no dejen que eso idiotas salten y alejen al niño de ahí! ―ordenó Hyuuga. ―Kuroko, ¡consígueme un micrófono! ¡Izuki, Tsuchida, Kagami y Kawahara, controlen al resto de gente!_

 _―Oh Dios. ―fue todo lo que Kiyoshi pudo decir._

* * *

―Esta vez no tengo palabras para describir esto. ―dije sorprendida.

―Llamo a declarar a Fukuda Hiroshi. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

 **Número trece: Fukuda Hiroshi.**

 _Fukuda nunca pensó que esto sería tan caótico. Él y Kiyoshi-sempai estaban en el techo tratando de detener a Aomine, Kise y el hermano de Ritsuka de saltar. Tenía miedo. Ni siquiera podía caminar bien. Se sentía mareado. Tal vez estaba un poco borracho._

 _―Kiyoshi-sempai…. ―llamó Fukuda._

 _―Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, ustedes están arrastrando a un niño en su suicidio. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai._

 _―¿Eh? ¿De dónde mierda saliste? ―preguntó Aomine._

 _―¡Yo no voy a perder de nuevo contra Aominecchi! ―declaró Kise._

 _―¡Vamos a saltar! ―gritó el niño._

 _―Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Ellos son estúpidos. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai._

 _―¡Oye! ―Aomine y Kise dijeron._

 _Kiyoshi-sempai corrió por el techo hasta alcanzar al niño y tomarlo en los brazos. Él niño gritó e hizo tambalear a Kiyoshi-sempai. Ellos cuatro desaparecieron de la vista de Fukuda._

 _¡Oh Dios mío!_

 _A Fukuda le dio un ataque cardiaco._

* * *

―Llamo a declarar a Izuki Shun. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

 **Número cinco: Izuki Shun.**

 _Desde que Kiyoshi saltó con el niño en los brazos seguido de Aomine y Kise y aterrizaran en la piscina inflable, la multitud los siguió y se fue directo a bañarse con ropa y todo. Esto hubiera sido divertido si Hyuuga no estuviera gritando con el equipo de sonido junto a Kuroko._

 _―¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Voy a apalearlos a todos!_

 _Segundos más tarde, un grito se escuchó dentro de la casa. Allí estaba sentado Murasakibara Atsushi. Estaba teniendo una especie de pelea con el otro hermano menor de Ritsuka por una barra de caramelo. Estaban borrachos. Pero el hombre de pelo purpura daba terror. Himuro Tatsuya estaba desmayado y fuera de combate._

 _―¡Esto se está saliendo de control! ―dijo Kagami._

 _Murasakibara gruñía algunos sonidos incomprensibles y tomó a Tsuchida y lo arrojó al sofá. Luego hizo lo mismo con Kawahara._

 _―¡Mierda! ―Kagami gritó tomando al Hermano de Ritsuka en brazos y corriendo seguido por Izuki, Kuroko y Hyuuga._

 _Murasakibara los siguió como un zombie_.

* * *

―Ahora voy a declarar. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

 **La entrenadora: Aida Riko.**

 _Ella ya sabía que manejar a los chicos iba a ser un dolor en el trasero. Pero ella no esperaba que fuera como lo que está viendo ahora. Hizo caso omiso de la cantidad de gente borracha._

 _Ella vio a Susuka-chan y Anuka-chan en la sala de estar._

 _―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó._

 _―No lo sabemos. Acabamos de ver una persecución. Kagami-kun llevaba al hermano de Ritsuka. ―dijo Susuka._

 _―¿Dónde está Ritsuka?_

 _―Ella se fue hace rato con el hermano mayor. ―informó Anuka._

 _Riko vio a Murasakibara Atsushi borracho y cuatro chicos asustados en la terraza._

 _Suspiró con fastidio, irritación e ira._

 _Después se fue a buscar a Kanzaki Hana._

* * *

―Llamo a declarar a Furihata Koki. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

Yo ya me canse, por cierto.

 **Número doce: Furihata Koki.**

 _Se sentía mareado. Debido al juego de naranja. Debió haber dormido porque cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Kagami huyendo con un chico en los brazos y detrás iban Hyuuga-sempai, Izuki-sempai y Kuroko. Seguidos del gigante purpura. ¡Eso fue espantoso!_

 _Entonces vio que llegó Ritsuka. La gerente de Seirin que siempre está con Kuroko y Kagami. Ella se acercó a él._

 _―¡Furihata! ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? ―ella preguntó con su cara que da miedo. Él no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. ―¿Dónde están Taiga y Tetsu?_

 _―Uhm…._

 _―No me digas. Los buscaré yo misma. ―dijo._

 _Antes de que Furihata pudiera responder, se escuchó un grito proveniente de la terraza. Él y Ritsuka alzaron la vista para encontrar a Izuki-sempai, Hyuuga-sempai, Kuroko y Kagami arriba. El que gritó fue Kagami._

 _―¡Taiga! ―ella gritó._

 _Y lo siguiente que supo, es que una olla golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza de Ritsuka. Sí, estaba borracho._

* * *

―¿¡Qué!? ―grité.

―Llamo a Kagami Taiga a declarar. ―dijo Riko-sempai haciendo caso omiso de mi grito.

 **Número diez: Kagami Taiga.**

 _Murasakibara da miedo como el infierno cuando está borracho. ¡Tiene súper fuerza! los cuatro estaban arrinconados en la terraza. Kagami protegía al hermano de Ritsuka que se había desmayado debido al alcohol. Él estaba pensando en una solución para salir de esa situación cuando la voz de Ritsuka lo sacó de su proceso de pensamiento. Al parecer, Ritsuka tiene ese tipo de talento; aparecer en un momento crucial y ponerlo en más peligro._

 _Debido al grito, él empujó el codo de Kuroko y este a su vez empujó una olla con una planta que había en la baranda. Kagami estaba agradecido por sus grandes manos, porque fue capaz de agarrar la planta. Pero por desgracia la olla se despegó._

 _El bote golpeó la cabeza de Ritsuka, rompiéndose en pedazos._

 _Se estremeció. Eso no era bueno en lo absoluto. Sintió seca la garganta._

 _―¡MIERDA! ―Kagami gritó._

* * *

―¿¡Qué!? ―grité por segunda vez.

―Llamo a declarar a Kuroko Tetsuya. ―dijo Riko-sempai ignorándome por segunda vez.

―Lo siento mucho, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu me dijo.

 **Número once: Kuroko Tetsuya.**

 _Fue probablemente el codo. Para su consuelo, la olla era pequeña. Pero Ritsuka-san estaba ahí tirada inconsciente._

 _Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Mientras Kagami-kun seguía repitiendo "mierda, mierda." Kuroko estaba seguro de que sudó todo el líquido de su cuerpo._

 _Él tragó saliva._

 _Debido a que era su codo._

 _―Todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai._

 _Los cuatro se enfrentaron al titán purpura. Se dirigió hacia ellos. Todos estaban orando en ese momento para ser salvados. Y luego, de repente, una mano tomó la cabeza de Murasakibara-kun. Era Kanzaki Hana, su amiga del instituto Yosen. Con ella venia Aida-sempai._

 _Aida-sempai tenía esos ojos rojos y demoniacos._

 _―Creo que esto se volvió mucho peor. ―dijo Izuki-sempai._

 _―Ritsuka me va a matar. ―dijo Kagami-kun. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Ritsuka-san._

 _―Estamos tan muertos desde hace rato. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai._

 _Kuroko no podía estar más de acuerdo._

 _Sin duda, fue el Halloween más aterrador de su vida._

* * *

Yo no tenía palabras para esa espeluznante noche de Halloween. Agradezco que no recuerdo nada de eso. Susuka y Anuka me dijeron que luego me contarían lo que pasó esa semana que no recuerdo.

Espero que no sea nada feo ni vergonzoso.

Con amor.

Claire.


	27. Recuerda la semana

**Este capítulo varía entre tercera persona y el pov de Ritsuka.**

 **Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 26: Recuerda la semana.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Susuka y Anuka me trajeron a la azotea para seguir con esto de los recuerdos. Para ser honesta, yo no quiero. Prefiero seguir mi vida y olvidar (ya lo hice) todo. Pera ellas no, así que continuaron. Anuka relata ya que ella es la periodista.

 _Ya era 1 de noviembre. Y Kagami Taiga tenía frio. Él no está en su casa aunque así lo quiere. Lo más loco de todo es que él está sudando. Ese sudor frio que a Kagami no le gusta experimentar. Todo el club de Seirin está junto a él. Todos ellos están temblando de miedo mientras se arrodillan ante los hermanos mayores de Ritsuka. El hermano fornido y de buen aspecto está sonriendo a ellos amablemente, en un intento por hacer que todo se sienta cómodo. Pero por desgracia, el hermano mayor, cabeza de la familia lo está haciendo imposible._

 _El hombre es tan alto como Kiyoshi, tiene unos ojos demoniacos de color verde y se ve muy inteligente. Kagami deseó que eso fuera todo para describirlo. Ahora, él entiende de donde Ritsuka sacó ese lado tan maligno. Ese hombre da miedo. Es la persona más temible que Kagami ha conocido._

 _Y hablando de miedo. Él miró hacia el jardín de la familia donde pudo ver a Ritsuka hablando con las flores, mientras sonreía. Eso era tan aterrador que quería mirar a su hermano en su lugar. Ella no es así. Eso definitivamente no es normal. Lo que sería normal es que ella estuviera escuchando música o mirando revistas eróticas, aunque él no sabe si ella hace eso. Pero definitivamente suena como Ritsuka. Y Kagami realmente quería verla así ahora._

―¿Tú los entrevistaste? ―pregunté.

―Claro. Ahora, déjame seguir. ―dijo Anuka.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya no puede mirarla. Ella no es normal. Y su hermano lo estaba viendo. A pesar de que él está utilizando todo su poder para desviar su atención, él todavía lo ve. Esa situación es extremadamente difícil e incómoda._

 _Por desgracia o por suerte, hay algo mal en Ritsuka. Ellos la conocen. Ellos saben cómo es Ritsuka. Ella es el tipo de persona impulsiva que dice todo lo que piensa y actúa inconscientemente pero de buena fe. Y a Kuroko le gusta que ella sea así. En este momento, no es ella misma._

 _Y es su culpa. Bueno, en parte. Es por eso que todo el club de baloncesto de Seirin está arrodillado delante de sus hermanos mayores. Es lo más incómodo de su vida._

 _Da miedo._

 _En especial el hermano mayor de Ritsuka._

―Muy bien es en serio. Yo no quiero escuchar. ―dije.

―Vamos, esto se pone mejor. ―dijo Susuka riendo.

 _He aquí el extraño caso de Ritsuka, que en la noche del 31 de octubre, terminó siendo otra persona. En la mañana del 1 de noviembre, mostró signos de comportamiento alterado que asustaba a sus hermanos y amigos. Él médico tratante dijo que se trataba de un caso leve de Síndrome de post-concusión._

 _Para explicar más a fondo se puede observar conductas actuales que no son características de esta persona. Como: la modestia, la bondad, la ternura, la sensibilidad, la sinceridad entre otros. Definitivamente esa NO era Ritsuka._

 _Días han pasado desde la caída de la olla en su cabeza. Siempre que ella aparece Susuka puede ver flores en el fondo de su amiga. Ni siquiera sabe si le gusta que sea tan rosa. Se ha llegado a creer que son alucinaciones._

 _Y entonces empezó._

 _ **Victima #1**._

 _Kagami fue atrapado con la guardia baja cuando Ritsuka llegó al salón. Él sabía de su trastorno, en parte porque fue su culpa. Ella, por primera vez, llevaba el uniforme correctamente. Sin ese saco de chico que siempre se pone o las medias de distinto color, o los zapatos que no eran. Su cabello arcoíris no estaba atado como de costumbre. Se podía ver lo largo y rizado que era. Muy femenino pero se veía bonita._

 _Kagami sacudió la cabeza. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pensando!? Se puso una mano en la boca cuando la realidad lo golpeó._

 _En verdad él pensaba que Ritsuka era…..decente. Pero de ahí a pensar que ella es bonita, ¡es una cosa diferente! ¡Oh Dios él cree que ella es bonita!_

 _―Kagami-kun ¿estás sonrojado? ―preguntó Anuka con sorpresa._

 _―¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ―Kagami dijo un poco duro._

 _―Es que tu cara está de color rojo y estás mirando a Ritsuka. ―explicó Susuka._

 _―¡Y-yo no la estoy mirando! ¿¡Por qué debería mirarla!? ¿¡Quien se fijaría en Ritsuka!? ―Kagami dijo muy rápido._

 _―Buenos días, Susuka-chan, Anuka-chan, Taiga-kun, Tetsu-kun. ―dijo Ritsuka con una voz suave y dulce. Una descarga eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de Kagami. Ella nunca le da un "buenos días"; por lo general, solo es un "hey" o simplemente lo golpea en la cabeza._

 _Él, Susuka y Anuka la miraron con la boca abierta mientras Kuroko la contemplaba a su manera._

―¡OH POR DIOS! ―grité en la vergüenza.

―Jajajaja. Y se pone mejor. ―dijo Anuka continuando.

 _ **Victima #2.**_

 _Esa noche Ritsuka fue a comer solo con sus amigas gemelas porque era imposible para Kagami el estar cerca de ella y Kuroko desapareció. Cuando ellas abrieron las puertas, se encontraron con Okita Kazumi y Miyaji Kiyoshi. Ellos también estaban enterados del problema de Ritsuka. Ellos también se emborracharon en la fiesta._

 _―Buenas noches, Kazumi-chan, Miyaji-sempai. ―Ritsuka dijo con tanta dulzura._

 _―De verdad estás mal. ―dijo Okita. El trastorno no tiene efecto en el sexo femenino._

 _Por otro lado Miyaji Kiyoshi se sonrojó. Y luego, de repente, empezó a ver flores en el fondo de Ritsuka. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, su piel pálida era perfecta y sus labios se volvieron repentinamente besables. Esto era demasiado. ¿En dónde quedó la chica que le daban ganas de matar tirándole piña?_

 _Él no podía creer eso. ¡Se sentía atraído por la pequeña mujer-problema!_

 _―¡Kiyoshi! ¡Deja de babear! ―gritó la chica peli naranja golpeando al muchacho y arrastrándolo lejos._

―¡Mierda! ¡Pero él es el bastardo de la piña! ―yo dije. No había manera en el infierno que pudiera manejar eso.

―Vamos a continuar, gracias. ―dijo Anuka.

 _ **Victima #3, #4, #5 y #6.**_

 _La práctica no estuvo bien a causa de una persona. Era toda su culpa. Ella estaba emitiendo esa aura color rosa por todo el gimnasio haciendo que los chicos paren de practicar y solo la contemplen. Esa aura estaba causando que los muchachos sean conscientes de que hay un miembro de la especie femenina con ellos._

 _―Uhm… ¿hay algo en mi cara? ―Ritsuka preguntó sonrojada. El acto mató instantáneamente a Kawahara y Fukuda._

 _―Ritsuka-chan, danos un descanso. ¿Puedes por favor dejar eso? ―preguntó Kiyoshi._

 _―¿Detener que cosa, Onii-chan? ―Ritsuka ladeo la cabeza dándole un aspecto tan inocente y lindo._

 _Kagami no aguantó y salió corriendo._

 _―¿Cómo me llamaste? ―preguntó Kiyoshi sorprendido._

 _―Onii-chan. ―repitió Ritsuka. Kiyoshi se acercó a Ritsuka, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Hyuuga le dio un golpe en la cara._

 _―¡No la toques pervertido! Riko, ¿puedes hacer algo al respecto? ―Hyuuga preguntó por el bien de sus compañeros, y de sí mismo._

 _―En realidad no. Además, ella no estaría así si no fuera por ciertas personas. ―dijo Aida Riko. Kuroko, Izuki y Hyuuga se estremecieron. ―Ritsuka, ¿podrías ir a la sala del club? los chicos no pueden practicar en tu presencia._

 _―Si. ―ella dijo agachando la cabeza. ―Sempai, ya hice el informe que me pediste._

 _―¿¡Ya lo terminaste!? ―preguntó Aida sorprendida. Ritsuka nunca hace las cosas rápido y las entrega a tiempo. Ella se tapó la boca y luego lloró abrazando a Ritsuka. ―¡permanece así para siempre!_

 _―No creo que sea una buena idea. Kagami no tolera estar cerca de ella y sin él es muy difícil ganar. ―dijo Hyuuga._

―Jajajaja Taiga me tenía miedo. ―me reí.

―Yo no creo que fuera miedo. ―dijo Susuka.

―Continuemos. ―Anuka siguió.

 _ **Victimas #7, #8 y #9.**_

 _Kasamatsu solo quería tomar café tranquilo. Pero eso no iba a ser posible porque había una maldita multitud en esa nueva cafetería. Él vino junto con Kise y Moriyama. Otro día que seguro seria del infierno. Todavía recordaba el dolor de cabeza que tuvo la mañana del 1 noviembre. Y no mejoró. Ellos estaban listos para entrar en las aguas peligrosas cuando escucharon un "Kyaaaa" muy, muy femenino. Allí pudieron observar a Ritsuka en el suelo. Siempre que ella está cerca, hay problemas. Kise corrió hacia ella._

 _―Ritsukacchi, ¿estás bien?_

 _―Kise-kun…. ―dijo mirando hacia él con los ojos llorosos. Kise sintió su rostro rojo y le dio un ataque al corazón._

 _―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Kasamatsu._

 _―Matt quería un dulce de la cafetería nueva pero…. ―Ritsuka hizo un puchero. Kasamatsu de por si no es bueno con las niñas. Ahora ya no podía hablarle normal a ella después de que hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido. ―Muy bien. Voy a intentarlo otra vez._

 _Ella corrió hacia la multitud pero fue inútil. La empujaron de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera caer, Moriyama la atrapó._

 _―Muchas gracias, Moriyama-sempai. ―ella dijo sonriendo. Moriyama recibió un disparo directo en el pecho._

 _―Dame el dinero. Lo compraré por ti. ―dijo sacrificándose._

 _Esto ha estado ocurriendo por tres días seguidos._

 _Esto es también conocido como el harem inverso._

 _Esto en serio, tiene que parar. Ella está empeorando_.

―Creo que tendré que golpear a todos para que no me traten extraño. ―dije buscando mi bate.

―Oh, ya casi tendrás las razones suficientes para ir a golpearlos. ―dijo Anuka.

 _ **Victima #10.**_

 _Todo el club de baloncesto recibió una llamada de Drake, el hermano aterrador de Ritsuka. Se les pidió ir a la casa para hablar con ellos porque la situación ya era demasiado preocupante. La práctica fue cancelada y Kuroko estaba arreglando sus cosas cuando Ritsuka entró en el aula corriendo hacia él._

 _Así como corren las niñas._

 _Así como no corre la Ritsuka que él conoce. Es más, no corre en lo absoluto._

 _―Tetsu-kun, ¿es cierto que mi hermano los llamó?_

 _―Si, Ritsuka-san._

 _Ritsuka tomó sus manos y Kuroko se sorprendió._

 _―No te preocupes. No creo que Drake esté enojado._

 _―Ehhh, no estoy realmente preocupado por tu hermano. ―dijo Kuroko._

 _―¿Eh? ―Ritsuka ladeo la cabeza._

 _Kuroko quería decir que estaba preocupado por ella, pero cambió de opinión. Él trató de tirar de sus manos pero Ritsuka no se mueve._

 _―Ritsuka-san, creo que debería ir con los chicos ahora._

 _Ritsuka lo liberó._

 _―Lo siento. ―ella dijo sonrojándose cuando no debería._

 _Kuroko sintió algo raro en su interior._

―Lo bueno es que Tetsu no me hará borrar la foto nunca más. ―dije.

―Ahora vamos a la parte final. ―dijo Anuka.

 _Todo el mundo está respirando con dificultad. Todos sienten el frio de la noche de noviembre. El salón del club era demasiado pequeño, eso parecía. Todos estaban sentados en los bancos mientras miraban a Hyuuga que estaba de frente y de pie. Desde que llegaron, nadie se atrevía a hablar._

 _Todos sabían porque estaban así._

 _La operación "TRAE A RITSUKA DE VUELTA" se había establecido._

 _―Esto se nos fue de las manos. Nuestra práctica ya está detrás de la programación y ¡la Winter Cup comienza este sábado! sea lo que sea que tenga Ritsuka, no nos va a beneficiar. ―dijo Hyuuga. ―Es por eso, que debemos regresar a la auténtica Ritsuka._

 _―¿Cómo podemos hacer eso Hyuuga-sempai? ―preguntó Kawahara._

 _―En realidad, no lo sé. Pero tengo una idea. Y es lo único que se me ocurre. ―dijo Hyuuga._

 _―¿Y eso es? ―preguntó Izuki-sempai._

 _―Vamos a golpear a Ritsuka en la cabeza, en el mismo lugar y con la misma fuerza donde la golpeó la olla. ―explicó Hyuuga._

 _Hubo un silencio inquietante._

 _―Yo…simplemente no puedo. ―dijo Koganei._

 _―No puedo hacerle eso a mi hermanita. ―dijo Kiyoshi._

 _―Kiyoshi-sempai ¡ella no es tu hermana! ―dijo Kawahara._

 _―Hyuuga, ¿es la única opción que tienes? aquí nadie está dispuesto hacerle eso. Ella se apoderó de nuestras debilidades. ―dijo Izuki._

 _―¿Tienen otra idea? ―preguntó Hyuuga._

 _En lugar de responder, todos ellos miraron a Kagami y Kuroko._

 _Kagami y Kuroko dieron un paso atrás._

 _―¿Qué pasa con las miradas? ―dijo Kagami._

 _Hyuuga puso sus manos en los hombros de Kagami y Kuroko. ―Estábamos a la espera de que nos dijeran que no cayeron pero…..supongo que también ¿no?_

 _―¿Qué quieres decir con que caímos? ―preguntó Kuroko._

 _―En su maldito ser lindo y femenino. ―dijo Izuki._

 _―¡El infierno! ¡Yo no caí de ninguna jodida forma! ―negó Kagami._

 _―Eso quiere decir que ¿lo harás? ―preguntó Hyuuga. Kagami miró a otro lado._

 _―No. Apenas me libré de la muerte hoy, ya sabes…. ―él dijo recordando la charla con su hermano mayor aterrador._

 _Hyuuga y los otros miraron a la dirección de Kuroko pero desapareció._

 _―¡No hagas eso! ―todo gritaron._

 _―¿De verdad tenemos que hacerle eso a Ritsuka? ―preguntó Furihata. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. ―Quiero decir…..no es tan malo… ―ellos seguían mirándolo. ―¿Me equivoco?_

 _Mitobe tosió para llamar la atención. Todos se acercaron a leer un papel en sus manos. Allí escrito estaba el plan para regresar a Ritsuka._

 _En el Aula Susuka y Anuka ya quería arrancar la vida de Ritsuka. Ella está atrayendo mucho la atención masculina sin darse cuenta de ello. Y entonces hay algo raro con Kagami y_

 _Kuroko. Cuando el día inició, los dos chicos no han dicho ni una palabra a ella._

 _―Kuroko. ¿Recibiste el mensaje de texto de los sempai´s? ―dijo Kagami, como robot. Una línea memorizada._

 _―Si, lo hice, Kagami-kun. ―respondió Kuroko. Y así se levantaron y se fueron del salón. La siguiente cosa que supieron, fue que Susuka y Anuka se les tiraron encima. Susuka tuvo a Kagami y Anuka a Kuroko._

 _―¿Qué carajo? ―dijo Kagami._

 _―¿Qué están tramando? ―ambas dijeron._

 _―No sé de qué hablas, Chitanda-san. ―dijo Kuroko._

 _―Dígannos que están pensando hacerle a Ritsuka. ―dijo Susuka apretando más el cuello de Kagami. Anuka hizo lo mismo con el de Kuroko._

 _―¡Muy bien! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quítense de encima! ―dijo Kagami._

 _Luego hablaron. El plan para traer de vuelta a Ritsuka antes de que empiece el torneo de invierno oficialmente._

―¿Quieren dejar de ponerle tanto misterio? escupan la cosa de una vez. ―dije impaciente.

―Muy bien, muy bien. Aquí va. ―dijo Anuka.

 _El día termino como todos los días de esta semana. La única cosa diferente hoy fueron los dos sobres colocados en el casillero de cierta niña que perdió la cabeza por una olla. Y así, después de clase, esa niña encontró los sobres que contenían cartas de personas que ella conoce muy bien. Estas personas estaban profesando su amor por ella._

 _Y al igual que cualquier otra chica, Ritsuka les dijo a sus amigas._

 _―Uhm…..así que ¿Qué debería hacer? ―preguntó nerviosa._

 _―No sabemos exactamente. ―Susuka dijo._

 _―Pero sería grosero si no respondes sus sentimientos. Ellos pusieron esfuerzo al escribirlas. ―dijo Anuka._

 _―Tienes razón. Pero es extraño que las dos cartas me piden ir al mismo lugar. ―ella dijo._

 _―¿En serio? ―ambas dijeron._

 _―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ritsuka._

 _―No, no creo que harían eso. ―dijo Anuka._

 _―¿A qué te refieres, Anuka-chan?_

 _―Ellos podrían luchar entre sí, de manera que cuando tu llegues, solo tengas que elegir al hombre que quede en pie. ―explicó._

 _―Ellos no harían eso. ¡Son amigos! ―dijo Ritsuka._

 _―Dos amigos que se enamoraron de la misma chica. ―dijo Susuka. Ambas gemelas solo pensaban en que si ese ridículo plan no funcionaba, los harían tirarse desnudos al lago._

 _―Muy bien. ¡Tengo que ir y detener esto! ―Ritsuka dijo y salió corriendo. Tras ella fueron sus amigas._

 _La orilla del rio era el lugar indicado en las cartas. Cuando las tres chicas llegaron, vieron allí a Kagami y Kuroko. Susuka y Anuka notaron a los otros muchachos escondidos en el arbusto._

 _Kagami y Kuroko estaban cara a cara. Jadeando. Las gemelas se taparon la boca para no reírse pero no pudieron aguantar más así que ambas se arrodillaron._

 _―¡Esto no es divertido! ―dijo Ritsuka._

 _―¿Enserio? jajaja. ―dijo Susuka._

 _―¡Si, enserio!_

 _―Ellos realmente lo hicieron jajajaja. ―dijo Anuka._

 _―Kuroko, ¡bastardo! ―dijo Kagami._

 _―Kagami-kun, por favor acepta la derrota. ―dijo Kuroko._

 _―¡En tus sueños!_

 _―Entonces no tengo otra opción._

 _―¡Muy bien!_

 _A continuación, Kagami y Kuroko corrieron uno hacia el otros listos para "pelear por su amor" cuando Ritsuka gritó._

 _―¡Paren! ―Los dos chicos se congelaron en su lugar. ―Ustedes no deben pelearse por mi culpa. ―dijo con los ojos cristalinos._

 _―WAHAHAHAHAHA. ―atrás se oían las risas de las gemelas._

 _Cuando Ritsuka corrió hacia ellos, Kagami y Kuroko saltaron en la distancia como ninjas. Izuki tiró un balón en la dirección de Kuroko._

 _―¡Kuroko!-gritó Hyuuga desde los arbustos._

 _―Lo siento, Ritsuka-san. ―luego él golpeó la pelota con la fuerza necesaria y esta le pegó en la cabeza a Ritsuka._

 _―¿Qué…? ―ella dio un paso hacia atrás. ―¿Por…..? ―dio otro. ―¡MALDITA SEA, TETSU! ―luego ella cayó al agua._

 _Kuroko se arrodilló en el suelo temblando. Kagami le puso una mano en el hombro. ―Kagami-kun, dijo mi nombre. Ella sabe que la golpeé con la pelota. ―dijo con miedo en su voz. Kagami no sabe que decirle porque él también escuchó que lo dijo. Y eso es un mal presagio._

 _―Ehhh, chicos, Ritsuka no está flotando hacia arriba. ―dijo Susuka._

 _―¡WAHHHHH! ―gritaron todos._

 _―¡Ritsuka no nada! ―Kagami gritó y sin pensar lo fría que está el agua saltó al río._

 _―¡Su hermano nos va a matar esta vez! ―dijo Fukuda._

 _Segundos más tarde, Kagami tenía a Ritsuka que estaba tosiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Kagami la deposito en el suelo. Y entonces, con toda la energía que le quedaba, ella levantó su mano y les mostró el dedo medio._

 _―Voy…a matarlos…..a todos. ―dijo y se desmayó._

 _A pesar de su amenaza, los chicos están felices de que Ritsuka volvió a ser ese chico atrapado en un cuerpo de mujer._

Yo en realidad estaba en estado de Shock porque no puedo creer que haya caído en algo tan estúpido como una pelea por una chica. Ahora odio las ollas de barro con todo mi ser.

¿¡POR QUÉ!?

¿¡Yo que le he hecho al mundo!?

Susuka y Anuka me enviaron el estúpido video que grabaron donde yo estoy deteniendo a Taiga y Tetsu. Es obvio que todo estaba memorizado.

Yo realmente voy a tomar mi venganza.

¡Lo juro!

Con amor.

Claire.


	28. Las aguas termales

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero el OC es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 27: La aguas termales.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

El club de baloncesto de Seirin fue hoy a las aguas termales. Y todo esto me desvirginizó. Aunque solo los ojos. Pero en verdad no vi nada.

Ya no puedo decir que soy inocente.

En realidad es todo culpa de Susuka y Anuka (eso no es nada nuevo) ya que las dos fueron con nosotros y tú sabes cómo se ponen cuando hay una gran cantidad de testosterona cerca de ellas. ¡Fue un caos!

De acuerdo, bien.

Ya sabes cómo somos las tres cuando estamos juntas. ¡Nos convertimos en completas pervertidas!

De todas formas.

El martes pasado (después de arrancar la vida de Tetsu y Taiga por cierto tema) les dije a Susuka y Anuka que si me acompañaban al segundo piso para entregarle un informe a Riko-sempai. Eso era para el lunes, pero me olvidé totalmente de él. Y luego, de la nada, Riko-sempai me preguntó si debíamos ir a las aguas termales (hoy) ya que el sábado comienza oficialmente la Winter Cup.

―Riko-sempai, ¿estás enferma? ―puse mi mano sobre su frente para verificar la temperatura.

―¡Que grosera! no estaría mal si el equipo se relaja de vez en cuando. ―Riko-sempai dijo insultada.

―Pero… ¿estás segura? ¿Qué pasa con la práctica? ―No puedo creer que estaba escuchando esto de ella cuando ella es tan estricta con la práctica.

―Relajarse también es una forma de entrenamiento. ―ella dijo.

―Pero es muy extraño que lo digas así de la nada. ―dije.

―Bueno, un amigo dijo que nos dará un descuento así que ¿Por qué no ir? ―ella confesó.

―¡En realidad somos muy pobres si tenemos que ir a lugares por descuentos! ―declaré.

―Ehhh, Aida-sempai. ―Anuka la llamó.

―¿Qué pasa, Susuka-chan? ―preguntó ella.

―Soy Anuka. ―yo me asombro de mi habilidad para distinguirlas. ―¿podríamos ir Susuka y yo?

―¿¡Qué!? ―reaccioné violentamente.

―No hay nada de malo que los acompañemos. ―Susuka dijo inocentemente.

―Si, hay muchas cosas malas. ―dije.

―¿Por qué no? es un descuento de todas modos. ―Riko-sempai accedió.

―¡Hurra! ―ambas saltaron de alegría.

Como puedes leer, si vienen. Entonces tengo que hacer grandes preparativos. Tengo que prepárame realmente. Sobre todo mental. Y te digo que eso es muy difícil. Porque ayer soñé que mi primer beso fue con Tatsuya y no con Taiga. ¡La vida es tan cruel!

Nos encontramos en la escuela para abordar el autobús que nos llevará al lugar. Taiga y Tetsu se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Susuka y Anuka.

―¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ―Taiga preguntó frunciendo (más) su ceño.

No puedo creer que Riko-sempai no les dijo. Ellas me pellizcaron. Por si no te has dado cuenta, la violencia es muestra de amor en nuestra amistad.

―Ellas van a ir a las aguas termales con nosotros. ―dije.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Taiga gritó.

―Lo siento mucho, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu se disculpó, otra vez.

―¡Ya te perdoné, Tetsu! ―yo dije. Él asintió.

―¿Aida-sempai sabe? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―No estarían aquí si no. ―dije.

―Parece que no les gusta nuestra presencia. ―dijo Anuka.

―Si. ―fue la respuesta de Taiga.

―Es solo que cuando ustedes tres están juntas….. ―Tetsu comenzó.

―Siempre hay problemas. ―terminó Taiga.

―¿Tres? ¿¡Me estás incluyendo!? ―los miré indignada.

―Eso es tan grosero. ―dijo Susuka.

―Es la verdad. ―dijo Taiga. A veces me pregunto si Taiga va a tener una novia.

―Bueno, pues cuando ustedes tres están juntos, también hay problemas. ―dijo Anuka.

―¿¡Por qué razón soy el miembro número tres de cada lado!? ―ellos me miraron acusadoramente.

―¡Entonces tu eres el problema! ―Susuka, Anuka y Taiga gritaron. Tetsu aún piensa que no lo he perdonado por lo del balón.

Luego llegaron los sempai's y les explicamos la situación. Ellos dijeron que si así lo decidió Riko-sempai, entonces así sería y que entre más personas, era mejor. Taiga y Tetsu no tuvieron voto en el asunto. Cuando llegamos a la posada, es igual que lo que uno ve en anime y eso me emocionó. Las habitaciones que nos dieron eran demasiado grandes. Bueno de todas formas esta era mi primera vez en las aguas termales. Riko-sempai se fue primero. Yo me puse mi traje de baño y estaba a punto de seguirla cuando los demonios me detuvieron.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté.

―Primeramente, ¿Por qué traes traje de baño? ―preguntó Anuka.

―¿Eh? bueno, yo nunca he venido a estos lugares y…. ¡no pienso estar desnuda frente a ustedes! ―dije.

―Extranjeros…. ―dijo Susuka en un suspiro.

―Tenemos que hablar. ―dijo Anuka.

―¿Acerca de….?

―Estás consiente que estamos en un baño termales ¿verdad? ―dijo Susuka.

―Uhm…sí. ―yo en este punto, aún era demasiado inocente.

―Poco más allá de esta pared, se encuentran los chicos. ―Anuka señaló la pared. ―Una gran cantidad de chicos.

Arrugué mi cara. Susuka y Anuka suspiraron como si yo fuera estúpida. ―¡Chicos desnudos! ―ambas dijeron.

Bien, no fue tan difícil para mí imaginar un hombre desnudo (malas experiencias) pero yo no vine aquí para espiar.

―Ustedes….q-quieren…uhm…. ―tartamudeé.

―Queremos verlos. ―dijo Susuka enserio.

―Lo que ella dijo. ―dijo Anuka.

―¡ESTAN LOCAS! ―grité. Aunque una parte de mí también quería. Lo siento mucho.

―Ritsuka, esto forma parte de mi investigación. ―Anuka dijo.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―pregunté.

―Esto es para mi historia que será publicada. ―Anuka explicó.

―¿De qué se trata tu historia? ¿Por qué tenemos que asomarnos? ―pregunté.

―Sé que quieres. ―dijo Susuka.

Como ya los puedes notar, acepté el hecho de que cuando estoy con ellas, me vuelvo pervertida.

―¡Vamos! ―dijo Anuka.

―¡De ninguna manera! ―rechacé.

―Tú no me puedes abandonar en este proyecto. ―ella dijo arrastrándome a los baños y tratando de quitarme el traje de baño.

―Te das cuenta que estoy dispuesta a hacer esto por tu dichosa historia ¿verdad? ―dije amarrando de nuevo el bikini.

―Uhm…sí. ―respondió Anuka.

―Espero ser la primera persona que la lea.

―No lo sé…..aún eres muy pura. ―dijo Anuka.

―¿¡Qué carajo estás escribiendo!? ―le pregunté a pesar de que ya tengo una idea.

―Bueno chicas, creo que es el momento de unirnos a Aida-sempai. ―dijo Susuka.

En nuestro camino hacia el baño, estoy segura, lo juro por mi vida que vi a Aomine pasar en frente mío. Yo quería ir y verificar pero las chicas me arrastraron más fuerte. Pero debí haber seguido a Aomine. Fue un horror cuando abrimos la puerta.

Esto se debe a que Riko-sempai y Momoi estaban teniendo una guerra de bubis. Todavía estoy impactada escribiendo esto. Ellas se estaban mirando frente a frente mientras los pequeños se enfrentan a los grandes. ¡Era tan aterrador! Es decir, yo no puedo creer que Riko-sempai si quiera luche con Momoi teniendo en cuenta su evidente pérdida (total, sin duda). Las tres estábamos en shock.

―¿¡Qué demonios!? ―grité.

―¿Ella está en primer año como nosotras? ―Preguntó Anuka.

―Es claramente una injusticia. ―lamentó Susuka.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? y ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté. Ahora tiene sentido el haber visto a Aomine.

―Hola Ritsu-chan. ―Momoi dijo con calma. Odio que me llame "Ritsu-chan" él único que hace eso es Takao. ¡Él único que tiene permiso es Takao!

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―repetí con cara de enojo. ¿Para qué disimular? si me cae mal, que se note.

―Le estaba diciendo a Riko-san que vamos a ser su primer rival en la Winter Cup. ―ella me dijo alegremente.

―¿Solo por eso? ¿En serio? ―dije sin expresión.

Fanáticos, como he dicho ya mil veces. Riko-sempai salió del baño.

―¿Eh? sempai, ¿ya te vas? ―preguntó Susuka.

―Sí, el calor ya me está mareando.

―Muy bien, entonces, hasta luego sempai. ―dijo Anuka.

Cuando ella se fue, las tres nos sumergimos en el agua caliente. En una distancia considerable de Momoi. Yo estaba un poco incomoda con verlas desnudas porque bueno….eso en América no se hace.

―Así que…. ¿Por qué el traje de baño, Ritsu-chan? ―preguntó Momoi.

―Es su primera vez en las aguas termales. ―contestó Susuka.

―¿Tienes vergüenza de mostrar tu cuerpo? ―Momoi me miró.

―¿Qué le dijiste exactamente a Riko-sempai? ―le pregunté a Momoi haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo.

―Nada. Solo le dije que tuviéramos un buen partido. ―Momoi fingió inocencia.

―¿Solo eso? ―insistí.

―Bueno, también le dije que será una pena que estén fuera el primer día. Touou va a ganar. ―ella dijo sonriendo lindamente.

¿Por qué tiene tanta confianza? Los chicos no son débiles. Pero bueno, yo pensaba que estábamos teniendo un descanso del baloncesto así que lo dejé pasar. Incliné mi cuello hacia arriba y observé el cielo oscuro.

―Lo que sea. ―dije sin interés. Momoi se puso de pie. Vimos su glorioso y maldito cuerpo.

―Bueno, yo ya me voy. Nos vemos en el partido, Ritsu-chan. ―dijo y se fue.

―¡No puedo creer que nos haya olvidado! ―dijo Susuka.

―De todos modos, a lo que vinimos. Los chicos de Seirin no son los únicos que están allí ¿cierto? ―dijo Anuka con los ojos chispeando. Yo creí que estaba en las drogas.

Las tres salimos del agua y nos dirigimos a la pared de bambú que nos separa de los chicos. Estaba muy nerviosa. Soy plenamente consciente de que las niñas no deben hacer eso pero….ahí me encontraba. ¡Soy una vergüenza!

―¿De verdad vamos hacer esto? ―pregunté sudando. Yo estaba mirando la pared. Un poco más allá había niños desnudos. Cantidad de niños desnudos.

―¡No hay marcha atrás! ¡Somos un equipo! ―dijo Anuka. Las gemelas presionaron sus oídos en la pared. Yo seguí su ejemplo.

―No puedo escuchar nada. ―dijo Susuka.

―Tal vez ya terminaron. ―dije.

―No. Ellos no han terminado. ―dijo Anuka.

―¿Por qué estás tan segura? ―pregunté.

―Todo viene de la experiencia. ¡Bien! busquen agujeros. ―ordenó Anuka.

―Me pregunto si Kagami-kun está ahí. ―dijo Susuka con la boca en agua.

―¡Susuka! ¿¡Por qué él!? ―dije alterada.

―¿Qué? ¿Eso no sería bueno? tú ya lo conoces, pero Anuka y yo no. ―ella dijo.

―¿¡Qué carajo!? ―grité. Ambas me taparon la boca.

―Yo quiero ver a Izuki-sempai. ―dijo Anuka.

―¿Desde cuándo tú tienes interés en Izuki-sempai? ―pregunté.

―¿No te parece atractivo?

―Bueno…sí. Excepto por su juego de palabras.

Yo no quiero hablar mal de Izuki-sempai, pero, para ser honesta, él también es un bicho raro. Él cree que eso es divertido. No tengo palabras para describirlo por lo que solo hago casi omiso de eso desde que lo conocí (él fue una de las primera personas que conocí).

―Estoy casi segura de que esto también lo intentaron del otro lado. ―dijo Susuka sonriendo ampliamente. ―¿Eso no te emociona?

―¡Pervertida! ―le dije. Pero bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para hablar? Buscamos agujeros como locas pero no había ninguno. En el momento en que nos íbamos a dar por vencidas, yo encontré uno pequeño. ―Ahí hay uno. ―dije. Soy una deshonra para mi familia.

Anuka me alejó antes de que yo pudiera ver y me hizo volar en la distancia. Ella es tan fuerte. Ella estaba tan entusiasmada cuando puso su ojo en el agujero. Segundos después se alejó.

―¿¡Por qué no hay nadie!? ―ella dijo con un aura de suicida; no es una broma.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay nadie? ―Susuka se acercó para ver por el agujero. ―¡Tiene razón, no hay nadie! ―dijo como si el mundo se hubiera acabado.

Anuka, que se ha vuelto loca debido a la frustración, empujó la pared con todas sus fuerzas. La pared tembló. ―¿¡Dónde demonios están!? ―ella exigió y empujó la pared otra vez.

―¡Cálmate Anuka! ―dije asustada. Si tú la vieras ahora, también te asustarías ¡ella estaba teniendo la trasformación de Hulk!

―Es inútil Ritsuka. Ella está desesperada…. ―dijo Susuka. Anuka empujó de nuevo la pared.

―¿¡Por ver chicos desnudos!? ―terminé la sentencia de Susuka.

―No hay que subestimar a mi hermanita escritora. ―dijo Susuka.

Anuka empujó otra vez. Yo me asusté más. Pude ver la pared agrietada. Susuka y yo fuimos a tratar de detenerla pero fue inútil. Anuka se volvió loca. Ella estaba balbuceando palabras que estaban fuera de este mundo. Ella siguió empujando y empujando y lo siguiente que supe, fue que la pared de bambú se desplomó creando una fuerte explosión. Susuka y yo gritamos. Las tres caímos encima de la pared. Y luego, desde la sala de sauna, a pocos metros, salieron los muchachos. Levanté la cara y rápidamente la bajé. Allí de pie estaban los chicos de Touou y de Seirin ¡Demasiada anatomía masculina!

Nos vieron y todos y cada uno de ellos se sonrojaron. La sangre salió de los orificios nasales de Susuka. Y luego algo la poseyó. Ella rio disimuladamente mientras veía a los chicos ahí abajo. Yo seguía con mi cabeza agachada.

Desde su perspectiva, esa risa era un insulto. Ellos gritaron como niñas. Anuka estaba llorando felizmente de vuelta a la normalidad.

―¡Muchas gracias Dios! ―ella elogió.

Despues de todo eso Riko-sempai se enteró y aunque le dije que fue un accidente y que yo no vi nada (pude haberlo hecho, pero por respeto no lo hice) ella se enfadó con nosotras tres y nos hizo llevar un cartel en la espalda que decía "lo siento por ser pervertida" y nos hizo arrodillarnos ante ellos durante dos horas. ¡Fue humillante!

Taiga y Tetsu se rieron de mí (a su manera) y estoy segura de que me van a molestar por el resto de mi vida.

Lo peor es que recibí un mensaje de Aomine que decía "pervertida" yo quiero matarlo ahora. Me aseguraré de que Touou pierda.

En la mañana me enteré de que Taiga volvió a Los Ángeles para entrenar con su antiguo maestro. ¡Ese bastardo! ya que no piensa en los gastos que eso implica (él no piensa en nada en realidad) debió haberme invitado a ir con él. ¡Yo quiero ir a Los Ángeles! ¡Quiero ver a mis amigos!

Con amor.

Claire.


	29. El rey del circo de fenómenos

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 28: El rey del circo de fenómenos.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Me he dado cuenta que estoy maldita.

Mis hilos rojos del destino se conectan a las personas que van hacerme la vida imposible. Y acabo de conocer a la persona que puede hacerlo por el mismo.

Nombre: Akashi Seijuro.

Edad: 15 años.

Escuela: Preparatoria Rakuzan.

Descripción: ¡UN PSICÓPATA TOTAL!

Él es la personificación de la palabra psicosis. ¿No es suficiente que él sea el jefe de los raros? no me sorprendería si se convierte en un asesino en serie dentro de diez años. De hecho, estoy segura de que lo será.

¡Intentó matar a Taiga!

No estoy bromeando. Usó las tijeras de Midorima (su artículo afortunado) y apuñaló la cara de Taiga ¡justo en frente de mí!

Muy bien, Taiga eludió el ataque, por suerte. ¿Pero y si no lo hacía? sé de primeros auxilios pero ¡no tengo ni idea de cómo suturar heridas en el rostro!

También intimidó a Furihata. Y a mí me… ¡ARG! él solo recordarlo me causa cólera.

Tetsu y yo debemos hablar seriamente sobre sus amigos en la secundaria. En realidad estoy empezando a pensar que él es quien tiene el problema y no los otros.

Ojalá nunca lo hubiera conocido. Este día se supone que iba a ser normal y perfecto pero ¡no lo fue! ¡Y todo es culpa del idiota de Taiga!

Fue más o menos así:

¿Quién iba a reservar su vuelo el mismo día que comienza la Winter Cup? pues quien más que Kagami Taiga. ¡Ese estúpido! Japón queda a más de 10 horas de Los Ángeles. Taiga debe agradecerle a Dios que obtuvo un vuelo y alcanzó a llegar porque si no, tenía que vérselas con Riko-sempai en su forma diabólica. Bueno, ya estaba en su forma diabólica cuando se enteró. Ya estábamos en el lugar de la ceremonia de apertura y yo me encontraba tan emocionada pero ella me mandó a buscarlo al aeropuerto y a esperar que llegara Taiga.

Grité con rebeldía que yo no soy su niñera ni su guardián pero ella me hizo su ataque más mortal en el universo y casi termino yendo al cielo. Así que no tuve otra opción.

Lo esperé como por dos horas (perdiéndome la ceremonia de apertura) y el maldito no aparecía. Nunca en mi vida he esperado por alguien. ¡Y menos durante dos jodidas horas!

¡Maldita sea!

Cuando lo vi llegar yo estaba lista para hacerle cosas malvadas pero cuando él me vio sonrió tan ampliamente (lindo) se me olvidó por completo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¡Odio el efecto de su sonrisa en mí!

―¡Que hay, Ritsuka! ―me saludó. Pude sentir que estaba contento de verme. ¿¡O era mi imaginación!?

―¡Idiota! Riko-sempai está enfadada. ¡Ella dijo que debiste estar aquí hace rato! ―le grité en lugar de saludarlo.

―Me olvidé de la diferencia de horario. ―explicó.

―Eso solo te hace ser más estúpido. ―lo miré.

―Por Dios, acabo de llegar. ¡Dame un descanso! ―Taiga dijo exasperadamente.

―Acabo de perderme la ceremonia de apertura gracias a ti, ¿y tú quieres que te de un descanso?

―Está bien, lo siento. Pero como dije, me olvidé de la diferencia de tiempo.

―Y… ¿Cómo está Los Ángeles? ―pregunté.

―Como siempre. No hay nada nuevo. ―contestó.

―Uhm….

Luego Taiga tomó un paquete de su maleta y lo estiró para que yo lo tomara. ―Antes de que se me olvide…..toma. ―dijo casualmente.

Me quedé estupefacta como por cinco segundos. Luego tomé el paquete temblando como una mujer de 100 años de edad. El paquete traía todo tipo de chocolates que solo se venden en Estados Unidos. Ignorando el hecho de que le envié un mensaje cuando me enteré de que se fue, diciéndole que como no me invitó a ir, por lo menos me trajera algo, nunca en mi vida pensé que Taiga me daría algo o incluso se molestaría en comprarlo (el collar es diferente, lo compró con Tetsu). ¡Chocolates! se ven tan caros pero igual tan deliciosos.

―Está bien. ¿Quieres que me calle en todo el camino en el taxi o qué? ―pregunté cuando me recuperé.

―Eso sería increíble, gracias. ―rio. Rodé los ojos con fastidio. ¡No tenía por qué decirlo de esa manera!

De igual forma hablé en el camino.

Le pregunté que fue hacer a América y esas cosas. Él me contestó animadamente. No es que yo estaba realmente interesada en lo que me decía. Simplemente le pregunté por el bien de poner un tema de conversación. Pero Taiga estaba muy feliz hablando de baloncesto y…..aunque es vergonzoso admitirlo, a mí me gusta verlo feliz. ¡Hasta tenía una sonrisa estúpida mientras escuchaba lo que me contaba!

¡Ya me volví loca!

Finalmente, después de un tráfico del infierno (lo odio) llegamos. Antes de que pudiéramos entrar al lugar, Taiga me tomó del brazo y me arrastró al lado opuesto. Yo obviamente grité oponiéndome pero él (lógicamente) es más fuerte que yo.

Lo siguiente que supe es que había una montón de milagrosos (todos ellos) en el mismo lugar. ¡Era como ver mi cabello pero en personas! Furihata se encontraba un par de metros adelante de nosotros y detrás de Tetsu. Por Dios. Taiga debería aprender a no meter la nariz donde no lo llaman. ¡Y mucho menos involucrarse con estas personas extrañas!

―Lo siento, ¿podrías irte? ―preguntó el tipo con exceso de sombra. Era completamente negro. Lo único visible eran su espelúznate ojo derecho. Intenté ver su rostro pero me fue imposible. Él se estaba dirigiendo a Furihata que claramente se veía que quería orinarse en sus pantalones.

Taiga me arrastró más cerca de ese lugar al que no quería ir. En aires de salvar el día, Taiga puso una mano encima del hombro de Furihata.

―¿Qué? no eres divertido. No nos excluyas. ―Taiga le dijo al "milagroso mayor" sonriendo. Ha estado sonriendo mucho hoy, me di cuenta.

Todos se voltearon en nuestra dirección.

―¡Kagami, Ritsuka! ―Furihata dijo con alegría pura.

Supongo que estaba agradecido de que lo salváramos de las garras del mal. Él parecía perdido a pesar de que estaba junto a Tetsu. Fue lamentable. Quiero decir, él derramó una lágrima cuando nos vio. ¿¡Qué carajo!? Yo estaba harta de que todo girara en torno a ellos así que di un paso adelante.

―¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Un espectáculo de fenómenos? ―dije con cara de asco. Ahora sé que eso fue completamente grosero de mi parte porque lo que dije también incluye a Tetsu.

―Ritsuka-san…. ―Tetsu dijo con su tono de reproche.

―¡Eso me hiere, Ritsukacchi! ―exclamó Kise.

―Para ser una chica, realmente tienes una mala boca. ―dijo Aomine.

Musaki me miró en el reconocimiento y Midorima-friki se acomodó sus gafas. Yo le di una palmada a Tetsu.

―Eso duele. ―dijo quejándose.

―¿Qué demonios está pasando? ―le pregunté.

―Akashi-kun nos convocó. ―dijo simplemente.

Taiga se volvió al chico eclipsado. ―¿tú eres Akashi? mucho gusto en conocerte. ―Taiga es un mentiroso. Él no estaba contento de conocer a Akashi. Él solo quería jugar un partido contra él.

Akashi se limitó a mirar a Taiga con su mirada que da miedo.

―¿¡Por qué estás con ellos!? ¡Ya te había dicho que te mantengas alejado de ellos! ―regañé a Tetsu.

―¿Cuándo me dijiste eso? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―¡Tú no eres su madre Ritsuka! ―Taiga me dijo.

Y luego comenzó una disputa entre nosotros tres de nuevo, mientras Akashi bajó a hablar con Midorima dirigiéndose a él por su nombre y pidiéndole unas tijeras. Luego Akashi nos interrumpió.

―Tú eres Kagami-kun, ¿no? ―estaba de pie tan cerca de nosotros, pero yo solo conseguía ver una silueta negra. Creo que algo andaba mal con mis ojos ese día.

Y de repente ¡BANG! Él apuñaló la cara de Taiga con las tijeras. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo para parpadear. Bien, como dije, Taiga lo esquivó. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que me quedé de piedra. Akashi sonrió amenazadoramente y ese fue el momento en donde me di cuenta ¡de que él es un psicópata! tenía esa cara que decía que iba hacerlo de nuevo en cualquier momento.

―Me sorprende que hayas esquivado eso. En vista de esta muestra de gracia, te perdonaré en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, no habrá una segunda oportunidad. Cuando digo que te largues, lárgate. ―dijo en su tono alto y poderoso.

Entonces Akashi comenzó a cortarse el pelo mientras predicaba acerca de que "ganar lo es todo" y esa mierda. Taiga también estaba congelado. Tenía un corte superficial en la mejilla y estaba sangrando.

La rabia comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo.

Luego de que Akashi se cortó el flequillo, por fin pude ver su rostro. La cara del capitán de los monstruos. Y no fue como me lo imaginé. Yo había imaginado que él iba a ser alto, con bíceps, tríceps y abdominales (no sé si tiene porque tenía camisa, duh) dado que él era el capitán de la generación de milagros. Pero bueno, él tenía esta aura poderosa y fuerte que escapa de su cuerpo. Él es un poco más alto que Tetsu (mucho más alto que yo) y tiene el pelo rojo. También tiene estos muy, muy, muy (no voy a mentir) atractivos ojos. Son heterocromáticos. Su ojo derecho es de color rojo y su izquierdo es de color amarillo o quizá oro o lo que sea. Es la primera vez que veo a una persona que tenga esta condición y realmente creo que es hermoso. Digamos que él tipo es guapo. ¡Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que es totalmente extraño!

Yo seguía impresionada por lo que paso y en verdad ya tenía suficiente con la rareza de estos tipos y en realidad necesitaba liberar toda la energía negativa que se había acumulado en mi cuerpo desde que este tipo le hizo daño a Taiga.

Sin previo aviso, saqué mi bate e intenté golpear a Akashi con él. Akashi lo esquivó fácilmente saltando unos pocos metros de distancia con los brazos cruzados. Yo golpeé el suelo con el bate con toda mi fuerza emitiendo esta electricidad de mi cuerpo.

―Ritsuka-san, cálmate. ―dijo Tetsu.

Pero yo no estaba escuchando razones. Mis ojos era de color rojo y había electricidad por todas partes. Imagina un duro enfrentamiento contra el malvado jefe en una especie de desierto en medio de una tormenta y con efectos de batalla.

―¡No puedo creer que apuñalaste a Taiga! ―dije mientras lo señalaba con mi bate.

―¡Él no me apuñaló! ―Taiga dijo de vuelta en sus sentidos.

―¿Y tú quién eres? ―me preguntó con superioridad.

―No es necesario que me conozcas. ¡Solo ven aquí para que pueda golpear tu patética cara! ―declaré.

Todos los chicos se quedaron sin aliento y se retorcieron en el nerviosismo. Ante sus ojos, esto era una batalla de titanes (aunque los que peleábamos éramos pequeños).

Ellos saben cómo es Ritsuka.

Ellos también saben cómo es Akashi.

Akashi sonrió, y era una sonrisa molesta. Así que volví a atacar y fue completamente inútil porque él pudo eludirlo. Es como si estuviera leyendo mi mente o algo así. Yo volví a atacar, pero esta vez iba a tirarle el bate.

―¡Ritsuka, eso es suficiente! ―dijo Midorima mientras agarraba mi hombro. Pero era demasiado tarde, yo ya había tirado el bate y golpeó directamente la cabeza de Akashi. Eso él no lo vio venir. ¡Fue muy divertido!

―Jajajaja. Gané. ―le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa triunfadora.

―¡Ah! ―Aomine dijo estúpidamente.

El resto de los milagrosos tenían los ojos oscuros y dieron un grito de horror. Incluyendo a Tetsu.

Un segundo más tarde, pudimos sentir la atmosfera pesada. Él pelo y la ropa de Akashi flotaba inquietantemente. Luego levantó la mano que sostenía la tijera y se precipitó a atacarme con sus ojos brillando en maldad pura. Grité de miedo. Aparté inmediatamente el rostro girándolo hacia un lado y lo siguiente que mi cerebro registró, era que mi cabeza se sentía liviana. Observé el suelo que recibía mi cabello recién cortado. Toda la cola.

¡EL BASTARDO ME CORTÓ EL CABELLO!

Me quedé inmóvil. Akashi hizo otro movimiento (claramente no satisfecho con cortarme el cabello) pero fue detenido por Kise y Aomine mientras Musaki y Taiga se pararon en frente mío para la protección. Tetsu y Midorima estaban a mi lado y Furihata atrás.

De acuerdo.

Seriamente, casi me meo en la falda y las medias.

¡Eso fue espantoso!

¡Mi cabello! ¡Nunca en mi vida lo había cortado! ¡Le prometí a mi mamá que no lo haría!

Después de eso, Akashi ganó compostura y me miró con esos grandes ojos. Tenía demasiado miedo. ¡El realmente está desquiciado! Yo traté de no actuar con miedo. ¡Tenía la misma edad mía por Dios! Pero no estaba funcionando. Mis pies y manos temblaban exageradamente.

Akashi respiró con paciencia. Intenté decir alguna frase ingeniosa pero tampoco pude hablar. Él hizo su camino hacia mí pasando la muralla Taiga-Musaki. Cuando llegó frente a mí, su mano se levantó y sus dedos me tocaron la mejilla.

―Ritsuka, respira. ―ordenó. Yo inmediatamente dejé escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. ―Ahora, siéntate. ―¡Me ordenó como si yo fuera un perro!

Para mi horror, me senté. Y casi me arrastro a sus pies.

¡No puedo creer esto! me hizo sentarme en medio de la plaza, en donde hay una gran cantidad de gente. ¡Yo quería morir! me refiero a ¡WTF! ¿Eso es porque es el capitán? ¡Pero yo no pertenezco a los milagrosos!

¡Me sentía tan humillada!

Akashi me sonrió pomposamente y palmeó mi cabeza como si yo fuera su perro (lindo) obediente. Luego se dio la vuelta.

―Bueno. Me voy. Solo quería saludarlos a todos hoy. ―dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aomine le dijo algo que no pude oír ya que estaba tan ocupada viendo mi cabello esparcido por el suelo y recogiendo cualquier pisca de orgullo que quedara. Y lo siguiente que me di cuenta fue que Akashi Seijuro el psico-monstruo se había ido.

Todos me miraron. Tetsu puso su mano en mi hombro y se arrodilló junto a mí preguntándome si estoy bien. ¡Claramente no estoy bien! ¡Cortó mi cabello! ¡Me hizo sentarme como un perro y yo le obedecí!

―T-Tetsu…. ―balbuceé su nombre.

―No te preocupes Ritsuka-san, estoy aquí. ―él me dijo. Yo metí mi cara en su pecho un minuto. Después intenté pararme pero no pude. Mis piernas habían perdido su función motora.

Taiga se arrodilló de espaldas a mí y me levantó envolviendo sus brazos en mis muslos mientras yo envolví los míos en su cuello.

Kise y Musaki dijeron que yo fui muy valiente por haberme enfrentado a su capitán. Musaki me regaló una barra de caramelo. Me basta con que Kise sonría.

Aomine dijo que era mi culpa. ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso! pero de igual forma me palmeó la cabeza diciendo que el corte no estaba tan mal (mentiroso).

Midorima me dio un pequeño oso de peluche que sacó de la nada. Dijo que le daría energía positiva a piscis hoy.

Yo les sonreí porque realmente ellos fueron "dulces" conmigo y trataron de animarme. Aunque siguen siendo bichos raros.

Luego fuimos al lugar en donde Riko-sempai nos espera.

―Hiciste bien. Gracias por defenderme. ―Taiga me dijo mientras yo descansaba en su amplia espalda.

―Debes estar orgullosa, Ritsuka. Yo no pude ni mover un musculo frente a él. ―dijo Furihata.

―Tú siempre me sorprendes, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

Yo tenía un sueño bestial pero sabía que jugaríamos en contra de Touou así que decidí no quedarme dormida.

Debo ir a un estilista después de este juego. Yo aún no sé cómo arreglar mi cabello. Quiero decir….

¡Lo dejó en los hombros!

Hice un poco de reflexión sobre Akashi. A pesar de que es insoportable y violento y que me siento impotente en su presencia, en comparación con Hanamiya Makoto, Akashi Seijuro en realidad es más soportable y menos violento.

Por lo menos yo no lo odio a pesar de todo lo que me hizo. Pero Akashi tiene un problema grave que tiene que ser tratado y resuelto. Me refiero a su personalidad. Yo entiendo perfectamente que la raíz de su problema debe ser un tema completamente delicado y no es culpa de él. Sea cual sea la razón.

Ahora que estoy en eso, creo que cada vez que me lo encuentre vamos a terminar luchando.

Yo soy Batman, él es el Guasón.

Él es Superman y yo soy su kriptonita.

Simplemente no nos llevamos.

Aunque, cabe la posibilidad de que si vuelvo a luchar con él, no tengo ni la mínima duda de que me va a matar. ¡Y no puedo morir virgen!

Entre otras cosas, realmente pienso que si mi hermano tiene un hijo con Kaede, va a tener una personalidad como la de Akashi, estoy segura.

Con amor.

Claire.


	30. ¡Ganamos!

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero el OC es de mi invención.

* * *

Capítulo 29: ¡Ganamos!

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

¡La vida le sonríe al club de baloncesto de Seirin! y ese dicho de que la venganza es dulce, es completamente cierto. Y más cuando has trabajado duro para conseguir superar a alguien.

Después de todo el lio con cierta persona que no quiero recordar, Taiga y Tetsu tuvieron una conversación en el vestuario mientras yo fui al baño a tratar de arreglar mi cabello.

Le saqué un flequillo y lo corté para que quedara parejo. Su largo quedó un poco arriba de los hombros. Horrible, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Luego que salí del baño me topé con Aomine.

―¿Ya estás lista para consolar a tu equipo? ―preguntó.

―Tu deberías decirle a Momoi que prepare varios pañuelos porque hoy vas a llorar como bebé. ―dije. Él estaba mirando mi cabello. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo corte enseguida.

―No digas nada sobre mi cabello.

―Estás muy confiada. ―dijo Aomine.

―Claro, Seirin va a ganar. ¿Quieres apostar? ―yo me golpeé mentalmente por lo que dije.

―¿Qué estás dispuesta a perder? ―preguntó mientras me daba una sonrisa pervertida.

―¡No vamos a apostar nada sexual! ―grité.

―Yo no he dicho nada. ―él volvió a sonreír.

―Si Seirin gana, tú tendrás que hacer un cartel gigante que diga: los únicos que pueden vencerme, es el club de baloncesto de Seirin. ―dije.

―Olvídalo. ―dijo inmediatamente.

―Ah, por lo que no estás seguro de poder ganar. ―dije sonriendo pomposamente.

―Está bien. ¿Qué hay si Touou gana? que es lo que va a pasar obviamente. ―dijo con superioridad.

―Si ganas, compraré tu porno por un mes. ―dije.

―Hecho. Ve alistando tu cartera. Cuando gane, iremos a comprar la última edición de Horikita Mai. ―dijo alejándose.

Muy bien.

Yo no me había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación hasta que estábamos en la cancha. Como ya sabes, hoy jugábamos contra Touou. Ellos eran bastante famosos. Sobre todo Ahomine. Solo era medio día, pero los asientos estaban completamente llenos. Solo para ver jugar a Touou. Yo realmente quería que Seirin ganara (para ganar la apuesta) para demostrarles a todos de lo que son capaces de hacer.

Para mi tranquilidad, los muchachos no estaban inquietos ni asustados por jugar contra ellos. Hoy estaban completamente prometedores. Después salieron a alinearse para que el juego empezara.

Si.

Definitivamente esta vez no perderíamos.

La pelota estuvo en manos de Seirin primeramente. Sabíamos que el principio iba a ser importante teniendo en cuenta que el oponente quedó en segundo lugar en la Inter-High y que encima de eso la última vez que jugamos contra ellos, doblaron (humillantemente) nuestro puntaje.

Pero no fue fácil. Los malditos bastardos juegan demasiado bien. La pelota en cuestión de segundos quedó en manos del chico pide-disculpas pero él no hizo su famoso tiro de tres. Él le pasó la pelota a Ahomine quien hizo una cesta.

Pero eso Riko-sempai ya se lo esperaba (ella lo sabe todo, duh) así que Tetsu hizo su nuevo pase.

Pase en llamas Kai o algo así. El punto es que fue tan fuerte y veloz que Aomine no pudo atraparlo. Yo necesito que Tetsu me enseñe a hacer eso para usarlo como defensa propia al igual que uso su otra técnica. Entonces Taiga anotó no sé como pero lo hizo.

Luego de otra cesta hecha por Touou y unos cuantos pases, Taiga se enfrentó en un uno a uno contra Aomine. O eso pensé. Después de cinco segundos Taiga le pasó el balón a Izuki-sempai. Ese tipo de pelo rojo que está jugando ahí no es Kagami Taiga. Ese hombre está calmado y no está teniendo ataques de ira. En realidad debemos agradecerle a su maestro por lograr tal Azaña.

Luego pitaron tiempo fuera para Seirin. Yo me paré en la banca (muy enana para alcanzar) y le toqué la frente a Taiga.

―¿Qué rayos haces? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Taiga? ―yo dije alzándole los brazos e inspeccionando.

―¡No seas tonta Ritsuka! ¿Ese corte de pelo te quemó el cerebro o qué? ―yo le pegué con el bate.

―Sí, eres Taiga. ―dije bajándome de la banca.

Después de determinar qué haríamos contra Touou ya que el nuevo pase de Tetsu lo deja agotado por lo que no lo puede usar todo el tiempo contra Aomine, el juego continúo. La estrategia es pasarle la pelota a Hyuuga-sempai para que anote puntos de tres desde el exterior.

Así que dicho y hecho. Hyuuga-sempai anotó uno de tres para Seirin y así lo siguió haciendo. Acaparando toda la atención junto con el chico pide-disculpas. ¡Era la guerra de los tiradores! anotando cada uno para su equipo sin perder ningún tiro. Y así terminó el primer cuarto con un tiro de último momento, lo que nos permitió estar en empate con Touou.

Mientras ellos hablaban del regate desvaneciente de Tetsu y todas esas cosas de técnicas de baloncesto que yo no entiendo, les di a cada uno bebidas y toallas.

En el segundo cuarto Aomine pudo parar el regate desvaneciente de Tetsu y lograr una cesta para su equipo.

¡WTF!

A pesar de que yo no sé cómo funciona la técnica de Tetsu, nunca antes había visto que alguien la parara. Pero bueno, es Aomine después de todo. Con él la lógica no funciona. Él le dijo a Tetsu esto:

―La sombra no puede vencer a la luz. ―Aomine en verdad debe dejar de difundir terror psicológico en Tetsu.

Entonces, Tetsu, el ser que nunca pierde la calma, la perdió. En cuestión de segundos hizo su pase en llamas Kai pero fue detenido por Aomine como si le estuvieran pasando una pelota de goma. Todos quedamos en shock. En especial Tetsu.

―¡Tetsu, si quieres pegarle, pégale tú mismo, no le tires la pelota! ―grité. Riko-sempai me golpeó y me mando lejos.

Después de que regresé, los chicos estaban hablando en tiempo fuera. La atmosfera se sentía tensa.

―Primero que nada, Kuroko, estás fuera. ―dijo Riko-sempai. Tetsu la miró como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón pero no protestó. Riko-sempai estaba hablando de sus estrategias de juego pero yo solo estaba preocupada por el estado psicológico de Tetsu. Ahomine es un bastardo.

―Maldita sea. ―dijo Tetsu. Entonces vi lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

¡Seriamente!

―T-Tetsu… ―lo llamé.

Luego Taiga agarró su pequeña cabeza con su mano.

―No es inútil, tonto. Todos confían en que volverás. En esta ocasión no te rindas. Mientras estés sentado, le mostraré. No hay tal cosa como un esfuerzo inútil.

Taiga no pudo haberlo dicho mejor. Cuando caminó hacia la cancha lo agarré del brazo.

―Taiga….gánale. ―dije de espaldas a él.

―Si….. ―dijo.

―Es en serio, no quiero comprarle porno. ―dije más para mí que para él.

―No entiendo que carajo dices pero, ganaremos. ―dijo y luego se fue.

Entonces Seirin consiguió el primer punto del tercer cuarto. Taiga tenía el gran deber de enfrentarse solo a Aomine. Sin el pequeño trasero de Tetsu para ayudarlo. Ahora si podía darme cuenta de lo que es capaz Kagami Taiga. Él bloqueó un tiro del chiflado de Aomine. ¡Lo hizo!

Luego Aomine empezó a moverse más rápido que lo rápido y lanzó la pelota contra el suelo rebotando hacia unos de sus compañeros. Pero Aomine le robó la pelota al tipo rubio gritón y encestó.

¡Ese bastardo arrogante!

Después Taiga hizo una extraña jugada con Koganei-sempai y encestó. Taiga estaba igualando a Aomine. ¡Yey! y el partido se convirtió en una lucha entre los ases de ambos equipos.

Bakagami Taiga vs Ahomine Daiki.

Tira y bloquea, tira y bloquea. Odio cuando las cosas se ponen repetitivas. Al parecer nadie podía creer que los tiros de Aomine estaban siendo detenidos. ¡Pero yo si creía en Taiga! ¡Él tenía que ganar por el bien del equipo! ¡Por mi bien!

Luego Taiga intentó hacer el tiro sin forma de Aomine. No lo consiguió. Todos pensaron que era porque no estaba listo para hacerlo pero eso…era mentira.

Aomine alcanzó a tocar la pelota logrando que el tiro no se convirtiera en una cesta. A veces me sorprendo de mis agudos sentidos.

Y el segundo cuarto terminó.

Yo fui con Taiga para buscar a Tetsu. Es en estos momentos donde los amigos deben estar presentes y apoyarse entre sí. Cuando lo encontramos yo lo golpeé con el bate mientras Taiga le daba su chaqueta. Ellos empezaron a hablar pero yo me distraje pensando en que si realmente ganábamos, Aomine tendría que hacer ese cartel jaja! eso sería un golpe bajo para su orgullo.

―Le hice una promesa a Momoi-san, pero la verdad es, que me gustaría verla. ―yo giré mi cabeza 360 grados cuando escuché que Tetsu dijo el nombre de Momoi.

―¿Qué te gustaría ver? ―pregunté entendiendo mal la situación.

―Aomine-kun siempre jugaba con una sonrisa. Solo quiero verlo jugar nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. ―explicó Tetsu.

―¿Ah sí? yo creo que cada vez que él sonríe de alegría se muere un cachorro. ―dije.

―Además, te prometimos ganar todos los juegos, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu dijo mientras apuntaba el collar.

―Lo único que podemos hacer es jugar tan duro como para ganar. ―dijo Taiga.

Yo en realidad no sé si el ganar cambie algo en Aomine. Tú siempre me decías que cuando las cosas o las personas se rompen, no es el hecho de que se rompan lo que impide que vuelvan a repararse. Es porque hay pequeñas piezas que se pierden y lo extremos ya no pueden encajar otra vez haciendo que toda la forma cambie. Y mira que si tenías toda la razón.

El tercer cuarto comenzó y Tetsu entró al juego. Aomine se volvió más rápido que lo rápido de lo rápido. ¡Fue una completa locura! ¡Ese tipo es alienígena! entonces le pitaron falta a Aomine por haber tirado a Tetsu.

Bueno, si las miradas mataran, Aomine ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra gracias a Taiga y a mí.

Hyuuga-sempai consiguió otro punto de tres gracias a las jugadas en conjunto de Seirin. Pero como te digo, Touou es demasiado bueno y anotó también. Y así Touou tomó el control del juego.

¡Maldita sea!

Imayoshi-sempai estaba marcando y deteniendo los pases de Tetsu. El chico pide-disculpas detuvo los tiros de Hyuuga-sempai. Kiyoshi-sempai e Izuki-sempai fueron acorralados como ratas. ¡Todo era culpa de esa bruja de Touou y su estúpida base de datos! ¡Yo jamás le haría eso al chico que me gusta!

Bueno, no es que yo tenga una habilidad especial de todas formas.

Y entonces, Aomine mostró otro truco bajo la manga. Olvida eso que dije de que Taiga podía hacerle frente a Aomine (si lo dije). ¡El tipo no es humano! La brecha entre los equipos se estaba haciendo más grande favoreciendo a Touou. Y el tercer cuarto casi acababa. Todo el equipo podía ver a Tetsu. Maldigo a Momoi Satsuki aunque ella se veía como si lo lamentara.

¿¡Si lo iba lamentar por qué lo hizo!?

No había nada más que hacer. Seirin…..perdería evidentemente. Y yo tendría que comprarle porno a Aomine por un mes. Maldigo también mi boca.

Pero entonces observé los rostros de los chicos. Ninguno de ellos se había rendido aún. Tal vez y solo tal vez, teníamos algún chance. Entonces los muchachos de Seirin empezaron a desaparecer y a lograr cestas.

¡OMG!

Esto era algo así como un equipo fantasma. Todo gracias a la nueva técnica (creo que era la misma pero en su forma completa) de Tetsu. La desorientación desbordante. Tetsu nos comentó de eso en el vestuario pero yo no entendí nada. La cosa es que usar esa técnica trae sus riesgos, que tampoco entendí.

Y el tercer cuarto acabó.

Tetsu estaba exhausto y jadeando como si nunca hubiera hecho ejercicio en su vida. Entonces Riko-sempai me ordenó revisar a Kiyoshi-sempai y vendarle la rodilla de nuevo.

―ya sea ganar o perder, estos son los últimos diez minutos. ¡Ganemos! ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―¡SI! ―los chicos dijeron.

―¡eso es! ¡No permitan que compre porno para Aomine! ―les dije.

―¡No entendemos de que hablas Ritsuka! ―gritó Taiga.

Así empezó los últimos diez minutos que se sintieron como diez siglos con Seirin intentando ganar puntos y disminuir la diferencia. Hyuuga-sempai volvió a ser el centro de atención con sus maravillosos tiros de tres puntos.

Luego Aomine estaba siendo marcado por Tetsu, Taiga y Kiyoshi-sempai. Dicen que se necesitan más de tres hombres para domar una bestia jaja! y entonces por primera vez en su vida (estoy segura que sí) Aomine Daiki falló un tiro. Eso fue cortesía de Tetsu. Aomine lo miró en lugar de mirar la canasta.

En medio de su desesperación, el chicho-pide disculpas cometió una falta en contra de Hyuuga-sempai. Seirin ganó tres tiros libres. Riko-sempai y yo saltamos en la alegría. Hyuuga-sempai hizo los tres tiros. Ahora solo era una brecha tres puntos.

Entonces Aomine empezó a jugar con la mayor de las tranquilidades. Como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir y solo estuvieran él y la pelota. Y si ya era bueno, se volvió triplemente mejor. Reaccionaba tan rápido a los ataques de Seirin que era un tanto difícil para mí seguir lo que estaba haciendo (sin embargo, no imposible).

Esto era ridículo.

¿¡Cómo en el jodido universo pueden existir jugadores así!?

¡¿Realmente!?

Solo quedaban cuatro minutos para finalizar el partido cuando Riko-sempai pidió un tiempo fuera. Ya en las bancas Taiga pidió que lo dejaran ir solo contra Aomine. Yo solo lo miré como si él estuviera cometiendo un homicidio. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía ir solo contra Aomine cuando tres de los muchachos no pudieron detenerlo? entiendo que es por el orgullo y todo eso pero hay que ser realistas. Hyuuga-sempai le concedió el permiso dándole solo dos minutos. Y entonces salieron a la cancha.

Aomine seguía anotando puntos para Touou. Seirin seguía sin perder la esperanza. Cuando Imayoshi-sempai bloqueó a Izuki-sempai tiró la pelota fuera. Pero Tetsu corrió tan rápido como pudo evitando que eso sucediera y rodando hasta golpearse con la pared.

―¡Tetsu! ―yo corrí directamente hacia Tetsu. ―¿Qué diablos te pasa?

―Lo siento, Ritsuka-san. ―él dijo mientras se levantaba.

―¡No me vengas con eso!

―No puedo dejarlos escapar ahora. ―él se lo estaba diciendo Aomine. ―Un as que carga con los deseos de los compañeros definitivamente no puede perder. Yo creo en Kagami-kun.

Aomine solo se quedó mirándolo.

―Yo también creo en Taiga, Tetsu. Pero no vuelvas hacer algo como eso. ―dije y luego le di una palmada en la cabeza.

Todos en la banca estábamos apoyando al equipo con porras y demás. Pero seguíamos atrás en el marcador y tan solo quedaban tres minutos. Taiga parecía tener un conflicto interno pero entonces reaccionó.

A partir de ahora, este juego se vuelve una batalla entre monstruos.

Ahora. Olvida lo de olvidar lo que dije de que Taiga no podía hacerle frente a Aomine.

Taiga entró en la llamada "zona" (por eso Aomine se volvió tan bueno. Esto me lo explicó Riko-sempai después) la cosa es que te hace sobrehumano o algo así. Yo quiero, y hablo enserio, entrar en ella algún día (cuando juegue baloncesto). ¡No me puedo quedar normal! ¡Todos tienen súper habilidades! incluso Momoi y Natsumi son útiles para su equipo. Yo lo único que hago por Seirin es ver sus juegos, apoyarlos y hacer que se vuelvan locos.

En fin.

Taiga fue capaz de jugar finalmente de igual a igual contra Aomine. Yo fui una de las pocas personas que pudo seguir la velocidad del juego (tengo unos sentidos extraños, me doy cuenta).

¡Era tan jodidamente genial!

Sentía la adrenalina en mi cuerpo conforme pasaban los segundos y esos dos se enfrentaban. La pelota se fue fuera y casi golpea a un hombre de las cámaras. Yo me paré en la banca de la emoción. No entiendo porque estaba sonriendo como una drogadicta mientras tiene su dosis del día. Yo sabía que Riko-sempai me hablaba pero no cogí nada de lo que dijo.

Mi mente solo registraba a Taiga y Aomine. Mis ojos los seguían de extremo a extremo.

Entonces Taiga fue el primero de ambos en anotar después de casi un minuto. Yo grité de la emoción saltando en la banca. Y así, para Aomine se convirtió imposible el detener a Taiga.

Eso parecía. Pero nuevamente, es Aomine el raro Daiki. De igual forma anotó otro punto para su equipo.

―¡Gana, Seirin! ―gritó Kise.

―¡No se rindan por nada! ―siguió Kasamatsu-sempai. Era bueno el sentir que otros los apoyaban.

Con solo seis segundos en el marcador, Aomine alcanzó a poner su mano en el balón evitando la clavada de Taiga. Pero él le pasó la pelota a Kiyoshi-sempai y el gritón cometió una falta contra él. La cesta contó.

99-100.

Un punto atrás de Touou con cinco segundos restantes. Kiyoshi-sempai se preparó para el tiro libre. Todo esto ocurre en cámara lenta. Y luego tiró. Pero no encestó.

―¡CONSIGAN EL PUTO REBOTE! ―grité.

Taiga lo obtuvo pero Aomine mandó a volar la pelota hacia el otro extremo. Fue ahí donde súper Tetsu apareció e hizo su pase directo hacia Taiga.

Taiga encestó.

Seirin ganó 101-100.

¡Hurra! todos gritamos en la victoria. Riko-sempai lloró de alegría. Yo salté y salté como si no hubiera un mañana. Luego fui a ayudar a Tetsu que parecía muerto.

―¿Por qué actúas como si todo terminara? ―Taiga le preguntó a Aomine cuando yo llegué. ―las cosas apenas están comenzando. Juguemos de nuevo. Te enfrentaré.

―Cállate, idiota. ―Aomine sonrió. En ese momento, un cachorro murió. Esperaba que no fuera número 2.

―¡Jaja! te dije que ganaríamos. No tendré que comprar tu asqueroso porno. ―dije sonriendo.

―No sé de qué demonios hablas. ―Aomine dijo haciéndose el idiota. Yo le di un golpe. ―¡Ya, está bien!

―Aomine-kun. ―Tetsu lo llamó.

―Tu ganaste, Tetsu. ―dijo Aomine.

―¿Qué pasa con esa cara tan lamenta…. ―Taiga me tapó la boca antes de que terminara.

―¿Te podría pedir un favor? ―continuó Tetsu mientras alzaba el puño. ―Aún no me has regresado el choque de aquella vez.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿A quién le importa eso? ―preguntó Ahomine.

―¡Pues a Tetsu, imbécil! ―regañé.

―No. Trata de ponerte en los zapatos del ignorado. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Bien. Aunque, esta es la última vez. La próxima vez, ganaré. ―y así chocaron puños. Fue todo muy emotivo. Luego Aomine me miró. ―Ritsuka.

―¿Qué?

―Tu cabello está del asco. ―Aomine dijo como si no fuera nada.

―¡NO PODIAS AGUANTARTE! ¿CIERTO? ―grité.

Entonces Ahomine huyó antes de que pudiera plantar mi bate en su cabeza gigante.

Como ya he dicho antes….

¡Me encanta ganar!

Con amor.

Claire.


	31. ¿Ella es su maestro?

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 30: ¿Ella es su maestro?

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Mucho más pasó ayer en la noche. ¡Fue una total locura! (como siempre). Me sorprendí aquí y allá. La mayor parte fue debido a las cosas que aprendí sobre Taiga. Y también sobre la horrible comida de Riko-sempai. Compadezco a Hyuuga-sempai cuando los dos se casen en el futuro.

No fuimos directamente a casa porque Koganei-sempai con su naturaleza jovial dijo que fuéramos a celebrar nuestra victoria y yo, con mi naturaleza de apoyo dije que eso era una gran idea.

―¡No podemos hacer eso! ―como de costumbre, Hyuuga-sempai contradiciendo. ―nuestro segundo juego es pasado mañana. Después del tercer juego, tendremos partidos todos los días.

―No tenemos tiempo para celebrar. ―dijeron los otros chicos.

¡Ellos están siempre en contra de todo!

―Riko-sempai, ¿Qué te parece? ―le pedí a la matriarca.

―Eso suena bien. Entonces, vamos a cenar todos juntos.

―¡Hurra! ―Koganei-sempai y yo aplaudimos en la victoria. Riko-sempai explicó porque estuvo de acuerdo pero no presté atención porque estaba celebrando que vamos a celebrar.

―De todas manera, pretendemos investigar a nuestro próximo oponente. ―Kiyoshi-sempai dijo.

―Pero, ¿Dónde comer? afuera es caro. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―Mi casa está muy lejos. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

Oh NO.

Es tan obvio que Riko-sempai quiere cocinar para los muchachos.

―No podemos molestar a nuestras familias por traer a todo el equipo tampoco. ―dije en un intento de lograr comer fuera.

Pero Taiga tenía que echarlo a perder todo.

―Disculpen….mi casa de hecho está cerca.

―¡Genial! pero primero hay que ir a comprar al supermercado los ingredientes. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―Si…..vamos. ―me encogí de hombros.

Y así nos fuimos.

Llegamos al supermercado y por obra del destino (y mis piernas) estaba en frente de la sección de licores, averiguando la manera de colar una botella sin que los otros se den cuenta.

Quiero dejar en claro que NO tengo un problema con la bebida.

Bien, tal vez un poco.

Intenté tomar una botella de la estantería que estaba en la parte superior de mi cabeza pero era difícil, considerando mi estatura.

―¡Mierda! ―dije.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―Hyuuga-sempai apareció de la nada con los ojos oscuros.

―¡Solo estoy mirando! ¡Lo juro! ―dije con aire de culpabilidad.

―Nada de alcohol, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Pero el que quiero tomar solo tiene el 8% de alcohol. ―dije con un puchero.

―Todos nosotros somos todavía menores de edad. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¡Ya estamos en edad suficiente! en Estados Unidos, puedes beber y fumar desde los 13 años de edad.

―¡Pero eso es ilegal! ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Y tú punto es…? ―le dije mientras hacia mi cara de "como si yo no lo supiera, idiota."

―Además, la entrenadora nos mataría si se entera que compramos bebidas alcohólicas. ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

A la mención de Riko-sempai, su apariencia se volvió repentinamente en sufrimiento.

―¡Ritsuka, por favor, cocina tú en lugar de la entrenadora! ―los chicos dijeron.

―Chicos, enserio. Yo solo se calentar y freír alimentos. ―les dije.

―Uhm….chicos. Ella acaba de poner un plátano en la cesta y se dirige a la sección de condimentos. Emm…..solo tomó salsa de tomate y salsa soja. ―dijo Kawahara. Al parecer estaba encargado de observar.

―Pensé que iba a cocinar una sopa vegetariana. ―dijo Furihata.

―Tal vez también está ideando un postre. ―ofrecí.

―¡Vamos a morir! ―Hyuuga-sempai se lamentó.

―¿Al menos podrías ayudarla a cocinar? ―Kiyoshi-sempai me pidió desesperadamente.

―Ehhh, voy a tratar. Pero podemos comprar….ya saben… ―dije sonriendo dulcemente mientras señalaba los licores.

―No. ―ellos respondieron inmediatamente.

―Aburridos. ―dije.

Luego fuimos a la casa de Taiga. Como ya sabes, es como un Pen House. Esta vez estaba más ordenada que la vez que vine.

―¡Es enorme! ―Koganei-sempai gritó.

―Adelante. ―dijo Taiga.

―Kagami, ¿vives aquí tu solo? ―preguntó Hyuuga-sempai.

―Se suponía que viviría aquí con mi papá. ―Taiga contestó.

―Kagami-kun, si eres un hombre vil después de todo. Ya no seré tu sombra más. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿¡Por qué dices eso!? ―gritó Taiga.

―Debieron haber visto el lugar antes. En realidad era como una madriguera. Realmente solo piensa en comer, dormir y baloncesto. ―comenté. Una (súper) mano tomó mi cabeza (de nuevo).

―¿¡Qué diablos estás diciendo!? ―Taiga gritó.

―Ritsuka, ¿Cuándo viniste al apartamento de Kagami? ―preguntó Koganei-sempai.

―Hace tiempo. ―contesté mientras peleaba con la mano de Taiga.

―¿Ustedes dos estuvieron aquí solos? ―preguntó Izuki-sempai.

―Si. ―Taiga y yo dijimos.

―Un chico y una chica, solos en el apartamento de un chico… ―continuó Izuki-sempai.

―¡No pasó nada! ―Taiga y yo gritamos.

―¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Riko? ―preguntó Kiyoshi-sempai.

―Se dirigió a la cocina con nuestros ingredientes. ―dijo Fukuda.

De repente, un trueno sonó en el fondo. Todos estábamos asustados hasta la muerte. Incluso algunos se desmayaron.

―¡Contamos contigo Ritsuka! ―Hyuuga-sempai gritó.

Luego Taiga me empujó a la cocina donde vi a Riko-sempai cortando verduras y lanzándolas a la olla en la estufa.

Tosí para la atención. ―Riko-sempai, por favor, deja que te ayude.

Ella me miró sin dejar de picar las verduras.

―¿Uhm? no hace falta. Estoy bien.

―Ehhh, pero realmente quiero ayudarte y así aprender a cocinar. ―dije con entusiasmo falso.

―Está bien. Lava las verduras restantes. ―ordenó.

―Está bien pero…. ¿no pusiste nada raro en las verduras de la olla…. ―Riko-sempai detuvo mi oración y me miró con los ojos rojos.

―Lava las verduras restantes, Ritsuka.

La mitad de las cosas que estábamos a punto de comer estaban básicamente sin lavar y era irónico ya que ella estaba pensado en la nutrición y toda esa mierda. Entonces, ¿Por qué los alimentos estaban llenos de bacterias? La siguiente cosa que supe, es que la sopa ya estaba hecha. La seguí al comedor.

―¡Está listo! altamente nutritivo. ¡Es mi especial! ―ella dijo con entusiasmo.

Los chicos se pusieron blancos.

―No se preocupen. Esta vez no dejé los vegetales enteros. ―Riko-sempai informó.

Los chicos me miraron para la confirmación.

―Es cierto. ―dije. Y les envié un mensaje telepáticamente que decía: "hice todo lo posible".

Riko-sempai abrió la olla y todos quedamos en shock total. Nadie esperaba lo que había en el interior de la olla.

¡Se veía normal!

A pesar de la normalidad no cambia el hecho de que yo no voy a comer, porque se trata de una olla llena de bacterias (cosa que no les dije a los chicos) sin ánimo de ofender a Riko-sempai, claro está.

La pregunta era…. ¿Es comestible?

Entonces Hyuuga-sempai decidió sacrificar el trasero de Tetsu y yo no puedo creer que él estaba dispuesto. Tetsu levantó un plátano (sin pelar) de la olla. Los chicos me miraron con sus ojos acusadores.

―¿¡Qué!? Ella estaba cocinando antes de que yo llegara. ―dije en mi defensa. Entonces los chicos empezaron a evitar las frutas y empezaron a quejarse. ―Juro que yo no vi que pusiera las fresas ahí.

Luego mis ojos viajaron a Tetsu que estaba comenzando a comer el plátano. ¡Se veía tan lindo! lo vi en cámara lenta y todo.

―Esto realmente puede que esté bueno. ―él dijo.

―¿¡De verdad!? ―los chicos pidieron.

Todavía estaba impresionada por la forma linda y atractiva que Tetsu se veía comiendo el estúpido plátano.

―¿¡Cómo es que puedes comerte eso!? ―exigí.

―Ritsuka-san… ―Tetsu comenzó con su mirada de regaño.

―¿Por qué no lo pruebas? ―dijo Riko-sempai mientras me ofrecía unos palillos.

―Yo no…. ―iba a decir mi excusa pero cuando abrí la boca Tetsu empujó el plátano (medio comido por él) en mi boca. Antes de que pudiera quejarme, el sabor llegó a mis papilas gustativas. ―¡Oh Dios mío sabe normal! ―ese comentario no le agradó a Riko-sempai y empezó a estrangularme. ―¡es un cumplido!

―Entonces come de nuevo. ―ella se puso a embutirme la comida.

Y luego…..yo no sé qué pasó después. Solo ¡BAM! perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando nos despertamos, ya era demasiado tarde por lo que debíamos volver a casa. Yo estaba como:

―¡Mi hermano me va a matar! ¡Está muy tarde! ¡Pero aún no recorro todo el lugar! y eso que es la segunda vez que vengo aquí. ¡Mi hermano sin duda me va a asesinar!

―¿Por qué necesitas recorrer mi casa? ―preguntó Taiga.

―¡Olvida eso imbécil! ¡Entiende que no tengo ni idea de que decirle a Drake! ―dije. Todos ellos me entienden ya que lo conocen. ―Necesito evacuar mi vejiga. ¿Dónde está el baño?

―Está pasando la puerta a la derecha. ―dijo Taiga. Koganei-sempai me siguió puesto que él también necesitaba usar el baño.

Bueno, yo soy muy curiosa como ya sabes. Koganei-sempai abrió la puerta equivocada y resultó ser la habitación de Taiga. Sé que es el cuarto de Taiga porque había carteles en la pared de la NBA, revistas de baloncesto y todo eso. Vi un bulto grande y misterioso recubierto por mantas en su cama.

―Taiga vive solo ¿verdad? ―le pregunté a Koganei-sempai por si acaso.

―Si… ―él asintió y tragó saliva.

―Quita la manta. ―ordené.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué….. ―no hice caso y lo empujé hacia la cama. No tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo que le dije.

Y entonces ¡TADAM!

Koganei-sempai gritó, se mordió la lengua y escapó mientras yo me quedé ahí parada como estatua. Frente a mi había una mujer alta, rubia y con grandes pechos igual que Momoi.

Estaba totalmente desnuda a excepción de las bragas de rayas azules y rojas.

 **Pensamiento exacto #1:** ¡OH MI DIOS TAIGA ESTÁ DURMIENDO CON UNA MUJER MAYOR! él tiene una novia y ni siquiera me lo dijo. ¡TAIGA TIENE UNA NOVIA! ¡Maldito! ella está durmiendo en su cama desnuda. ¿Por qué...? ¡Oh mi Dios ellos tuvieron sexo! ¿¡WTF!? ¡Ese maldito bastardo me traicionó! pero ellos no pudieron haberlo hecho ya que yo lo recogí en el aeropuer… ¡lo hicieron en el avión! y bla, bla, bla.

Cuando mis sentidos volvieron, corrí hacia donde estaba Taiga y le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas.

―¡Maldito traidor pervertido! ―e dije. La mujer rubia salió de la habitación con sus grandísimos pechos (sin sujetador) y aún en bragas.

―Oigan, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo este ruido? ―ella dijo en inglés. ―¿eh? ¿Regresaste Taiga? ¡Te extrañé tanto!

Y entonces esta mujer le dio un beso en la boca a Taiga. Imagínate el mayor susto de tu vida. Eso fue lo que nos pasó a todos. Los chicos tenían la cara muy, muy roja.

 **Pensamiento exacto #2:** ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡REALMENTE TAIGA ESTÁ SALIENDO CON UNA MUJER MAYOR! y bla, bla, bla.

―¿¡Por qué haces eso tan repentinamente!? ―dijo Taiga. Si estaba fingiendo sorpresa, es muy creíble.

―¿¡QUE CARAJO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ LO BESAS!? ―grité por fin.

―¿Cuál es el problema? no significa nada ¿o sí? ―ella dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

En fin. Lo entendí todo mal, ¡jaja! su nombre es Alexandra García y ella es la maestra de Taiga. Ella puede hablar japonés y es una exjugadora de la WNBA. Ella era una profesional. ¡Era increíble! Lo cual hace su relación más tabú (no hay relación ni nada pero, Taiga no era virgen cuando me besó ¡puto!)

―Mi vista se arruinó por una enfermedad. Ahora solo le enseño baloncesto a un equipo pequeño. ―Alex terminó de contarnos su historia.

―¿Y qué estás haciendo en Japón? ―preguntó Riko-sempai sentándose a su lado.

―¡Entrenadora, no te acerques de más! ―dijo Taiga. A continuación, Alex besó a Riko-sempai también. Después del beso, Riko-sempai se paró asustada. ―¡No le hagas eso a todos!

―¿De qué hablas? ¡Solo beso a las chicas y a los niños! ―ella respondió.

 **Pensamiento exacto #3:** ¡WAHHHH! ¡Una lesbiana! a Taiga le gustan las chicas lesbianas. Estoy segura de que los chicos están esperando el momento para poder sentarse a su lado y ser besados también y bla, bla, bla.

Luego ella me vio y comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí. Puse una mano sobre mi boca y me paré.

―Lo siento, no va a pasar nunca. Solo quiero que me bese la especie masculina, gracias.

―Era una broma. ¿Por casualidad eres Ritsuka?

―Si…. ―respondí insegura.

―Taiga me habló de ti. Dijo que eres la chica más loca, agresiva y extraña que ha conocido en toda su vida.

No estoy feliz por esa descripción para ser honesta, así que tomé mi bate para golpear a Taiga pero antes de que lo hiciera, él lo tomó de la otra punta y lo atrajo hacia sí, conmigo incluida.

―Jajajaja. ―Alex empezó a reírse. ―¿tú y él son novios?

―¡Ja! ni en sus sueños. ―dije.

―¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer esa maldita pregunta!?―dijo Taiga.

―¿Eh? Pero Taiga te compró una caja de chocolates. ―ella dijo. ―En lo que llevo conociéndolo, jamás le había comprado algo a una niña.

―¡ALEX! ―Taiga gritó mucho más fuerte.

―¿Chocolates? ¿Le diste a Ritsuka-chan chocolates? ―preguntó Kiyoshi-sempai.

No se lo dije a ellos porque Taiga los compró para mí. Eran solo míos.

―Si. Ella me los pidió. Pueden compartir si quieren. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿¡Qué!? ―dije con incredulidad.

―También quiero chocolate. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Pero a ti te gusta la vainilla! ―le grité.

―¡Kagami dijo que podemos compartir! ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―¡Me importa un pito lo que Taiga diga! es mío y se acabó el asunto. ―dije tomando mi bolso como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Tetsu luego apareció detrás de Alex (bastardo también quería ser besado). ―Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste a Japón?

Ella se asustó por no notar la presencia de Tetsu antes. ―Ah, tu eres el otro que mencionó Taiga. Te ves tan…..débil. ―dijo Alex.

―¡Maldito Taiga! ―fui a donde Tetsu y le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza. ―Pobre Tetsu.

―Vine a ver jugar a mis dos aprendices, Taiga y Tatsuya. ―con la mención de Tatsuya, mi corazón se detuvo.

―¿Tatsuya? ¿Le enseñaste baloncesto a Tatsuya? ―pregunté.

―¿Por qué conoces a Tatsuya? ―ella me preguntó.

―Él va a ser mi futuro marido. ―declaré. Taiga me tomó la cabeza (ya van dos veces este día) y la apretó con fuerza.

―¡Detén esa estúpida broma! ―dijo Taiga.

―Pero lo digo enserio. ―dije y luego le saqué la lengua. Taiga agarró mi piercing y lo jaló. Yo agité las manos en señal de rendición. Él me soltó y se limpió mi saliva en el pantalón ―¡Animal!

Alex rio y nos contó su historia de cómo conoció a Taiga y Tatsuya y que ahora que han crecido y que se van a enfrentar aquí en Japón, por supuesto que ella vino a verlos. Hyuuga-sempai dijo que no teníamos juego mañana así que solo iríamos a mirar. Ella dijo que estaría feliz de acompañarnos.

Después de ver la hora arranqué a correr sin previo aviso.

―Ritsuka, ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Riko-sempai.

―Directo a mi muerte. Nos vemos. ―me despedí y corrí hasta mi casa. No es tan lejos de la casa de Taiga.

Tengo que preparar una excusa valida que satisfaga a mi hermano porque si no, bueno, ya sabes lo que puede pasar.

Con amor.

Claire.


	32. Una guardería

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 31: Una guardería.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Teniendo en cuenta todas las posibles formas de muerte que podía tener esa noche que llegué a mi casa, entré valientemente. Para mi sorpresa, no había nadie esperándome en la sala, ni la cocina, o incluso escondidos en alguna parte. Suspiré con alivio. Cuando subí a mi cuarto, sentada en mi cama estaba Kaede. Me puse pálida y el miedo me invadió. Tenía que pensar rápido excusas para:

a. Llegué demasiado tarde a casa.

b. Esta mañana salí con el cabello largo y ahora está demasiado corto.

c. Dos razones convincentes para que ella crea lo que pasó en los dos puntos anteriores.

―Está muy tarde para llegar a casa, ¿no lo crees? ―ella dijo con su tono amable de bruja.

―Ehhh, tuve unos inconvenientes con…..la comida. ―expliqué sin llegar a los detalles. No es que sea una mentira.

Kaede me analizó de arriba abajo.

―¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ―preguntó.

―De vez en cuando hay que cambiar…..jajaja. ―dije nerviosa.

―No creo que a Drake esto le haga gracia. ―ella dijo mientras se paraba. ―Vamos a la cocina.

Yo la miré con recelo pero la seguí. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, ella me sonrió con dulzura y me ofreció una taza de café. Kaede me estaba preparando para pedirme un favor. Así es como ella hace las cosas. Quiero decir…realmente la aprecio porque ella ha estado siempre con Drake, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es muy mala.

―Muy bien, ¿Qué es? ―exigí.

―¿Por qué no te sientas en primer lugar, querida? ―ella dijo. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. ―Sabes acerca de la asociación…. ―comenzó.

―Uhm… ―fue todo lo que dije porque esta es la parte en la que debo escuchar.

―Y sabes que estamos comprometidos para obras sociales. ―Kaede continuó. ―una de esas labores, es enseñar a los niños de una guardería. ―empecé a sudar. Eso no se oía bien. ―Me ofrecí, pero por desgracia, tengo un evento al que no puedo faltar. ¿Podrías hacerlo en mi lugar, por favor? ―hizo su estocada final.

―¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que cuidar niños? ―tragué saliva. Ella se limitó a sonreír. ―¡Tú sabes que no me gustan los niños! ―no soy muy buena con los niños. No los odio, solo no me gusta estar cerca de ellos.

―No es exactamente cuidarlos. Solo vas a ayudar a enseñarles. Además iras con Matt. Creo que es hora de que cures tu bebé-fobia. ―yo seguía mirándola en blanco. ―Oh, y es en Akita. Si lo haces bien, te costeo un tinte nuevo para tu cabello ya que estas cambiando de apariencia.

―¿¡Voy a cuidar niños en Akita!?

―Ya reservé el avión, no te preocupes. ―me consoló.

Kaede es realmente mala. ¡Ella quiere que muera! ella sabe que le temo a las alturas. No puedo montarme en un avión a menos que sea extremadamente necesario (soy como Wolverine) y cuidar niños no está en mi lista de necesidad. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Kaede tomó mis manos.

―Eres una buena chica, gracias. ―y este fue el fin de la discusión. Se puso de pie y yo quede estilo:

¡WTF! ¡La vida es tan injusta!

A la mañana siguiente, fui a Akita.

Tuve que llamar a Riko-sempai y decirle que no podía asistir a eso que iban a hacer hoy. Ese viaje de 40 minutos, fueron los 40 minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Tenía daño de estómago ahora.

―Te ves horrible. ―dijo Matt.

―Si….lo sé.

La persona que nos recibió en el aeropuerto era a quien iba a estar ayudando. Su nombre es Arika Mei. Nos presentamos y luego nos fuimos en su coche.

―¿Estás bien, Ritsuka-san? ―Arika-san preguntó amablemente. ―Estás…..azul.

―Ella siempre es así cada vez que viaja en avión. ―contestó Matt.

―¿Nerviosismo al vuelo?

―Fobia a las alturas. ―corrigió Matt viendo por la ventana.

―Lamento mucho el haberte puesto en esta situación. ―ella se disculpó.

―Está bien. No hay problema. ―aseguré.

―Aun así, Kaede-san me explicó el por qué de su ausencia, y estoy muy agradecida de que te hayas ofrecido para ayudarnos. El centro se encuentra en una situación dura y ayuda extra nos cae muy bien. ―Arika-san explicó.

1\. ¿¡Qué situación!? ¿¡Cómo que me ofrecí voluntariamente!? ¡Kaede es una puta mentirosa!

2\. ¿¡centro!? ¡Oh por Dios, en realidad si tengo que cuidar niños!

Arika-san me dijo que tiene 25 años. El centro le pertenece a su familia y se hizo cargo cuando su padre murió hace 5 años. Esto me hizo pensar en lo que he estado haciendo en mi vida y que en realidad no tengo un futuro planeado. Entonces Arika-san dijo que ella tiene un hijo de 8 años y esos pensamientos volaron como por arte de magia. Estoy contenta de no estar haciendo nada.

Llegamos al centro y vi los niños. Yo quería hacer mi huida. Estaban entre los 6 y 12 años de edad. Matt corrió para poder jugar con los niños de su edad. ¡Son simplemente hiperactivos!

Arika-san me presentó ante las pulgas. Ellos nos hicieron muchas preguntas a Matt y a mi dado que somos extranjeros y seguían tocándome como si yo fuera de otro mundo. Se supone que es lindo, pero caramba, todo lo que logran es que esté agotada.

―Niños, pórtense bien. Ritsuka-chan jugará con ustedes más tarde. ―Arika-san dijo y se retiró con una niña de la mano. ―Ella es Sora. Es muy tímida así que solo querrá estar contigo. ―la niña me miró mientras se escondía detrás de Arika-san.

―H-hola. Soy Sora y tengo 6 años. ―la niña dijo.

―Hola Sora. Me llamo Ritsuka. ―dije y entonces la niña me tomó de la mano.

Luego conté a los mocosos. Habían diez, incluyendo a Matt y Sora. ¡No puedo con esto! ¡Diez! ni siquiera puedo manejar a Matt. Y entonces, Arika-san se excusó para atender una llamada.

Después de media hora de cuidarlos (Arika-san estaba aún hablando por teléfono) quería ir a casa. ¡Sora es la única que me aguanto! unos niños se comieron toda la maldita pasta. Otros solo rompieron en llanto porque no había dulces. Mi alma estaba a punto de salir de mi cuerpo cuando Arika-san volvió. Entonces pude tomar mi descanso.

―Oh, no. ―dijo Arika-san mirando el refrigerador.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté.

―Olvidé comprar bocadillos y no hay nada para la tarde. ―ella explicó. ―Ritsuka-chan, ¿podrías cuidarlos mientras voy a la tienda? voy a ser rápida, lo prometo. El supermercado solo está a dos calles.

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No puedo quedarme sola con ellos!

―en realidad, yo podría ir y hacer la compra. ―sugerí.

―¿segura? es tu primera vez aquí en Akita.

―No hay problema. Puedo llegar a un supermercado. ―insistí.

Arika-san me miró como si yo fuera un ángel caído del cielo. Me hizo sentir culpable. Pero yo sinceramente prefiero ir a comprar a quedarme con esos mocosos. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? soy buena con los animales pero no con los niños. Se tratan básicamente igual. Bueno, no realmente pero ya entiendes el punto.

Arika-san me dio una lista de aperitivos que debo comprar. Sora me dio una mirada de cachorro que decía "llévame contigo" así que Salí con la niña tomada de la mano hacia la tienda.

¡Akita es un lugar tan frio! cuando llegamos a la tienda de comestibles estaba en el proceso de morir congelada ya que le di mi (tu) saco a Sora que no traía nada para cubrirse. Cogí un carro y empujé todas las cosas de la lista sin perder a la niña de vista. Llevé las compras directamente al mostrador pero me choqué con alguien. Me alejé para mirar a la persona y tuve que estirar demasiado el cuello hacia arriba solo para ver su rostro.

De alguna manera, yo sabía quién era. Sora se escondió detrás de mí.

―¡Musaki! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ―espeté.

Estaba en shock por ver a Murasakibara Atsushi más conocido como Musaki. Por si no lo has notado, estoy obligada a que mi destino maldito sea estar y encontrarme con esos raros siempre. Es más, ya acepté ese hecho en mi injusta vida. Así que en lugar de shock, estaba más bien sorprendida.

Musaki no me respondió. Solo estaba mirando el carrito. ―Te lo llevaste… ―se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué? ―pedí una aclaración.

―Tomaste todos los caramelos con sabor a chile. ―él dijo muy despacio.

―¿Quieres uno? ―él asintió. Le di solo uno plenamente consciente de que su apetito es peor que el de Taiga.

―Gracias. ―dijo. Luego miró a la niña detrás de mí.

―Ella es Sora. La estoy cuidando. ―dije y como yo soy una chica con esperanza, pregunté: ―¿Está Tatsuya contigo? ―Musaki negó con la cabeza. ―Ya veo…. ―dije decepcionada.

Esperaba que ellos dos fueran como Tetsu y Taiga que van a todas partes juntos.

―Bueno, entonces nos vemos lue…. ―antes de terminar la frase, lo vi abrir el paquete de dulce. ―¿¡Qué coño!? ¡No has pagado por eso! ¡Hay una niña presente!

―Pero yo tengo hambre… ―se quejó con un puchero de niño.

―Bueno. Pero vamos a pagar primero. ―expliqué.

Entonces fuimos a pagar por todo y terminé (no sé cómo) yendo con Musaki a la guardería. Creo que fue porque eran demasiadas bolsas y necesitaba ayuda para llevarlas y una de mis manos era ocupada por la de Sora.

―Lo siento por hacerte llevar todo eso. ―me disculpé.

―Realmente no me importa. ―dijo mientras come.

―¿Así que vas a Yosen? ―estaba tratando de hacer conversación.

―Hmn….. ―él respondió con pereza.

―Muy bien. Entonces ve a la práctica, yo me encargo desde aquí.

―No necesito la práctica. ―dijo con suficiencia.

―Idiota… ―de repente me di cuenta. ―Tatsuya va la práctica ¿verdad?

―Supongo...

―Y su escuela está cerca de aquí, ¿cierto?

―Si…

Yo adentro saltaba de felicidad porque había una gran posibilidad de que vea al padre de mis hijos. Estoy segura que a nuestros hijos si los voy a poder soportar. Llegamos al centro y Arika-san casi gritó cuando vio a Musaki.

―Ya veo. Es por eso que querías hacer las compras. ¿Es tu novio? ―ella bromó.

―Conocido. Solo somos conocidos. ―dije.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó sonriendo.

―Sí, solo está para ayudarme, ¿cierto Musaki? ―le pregunté.

―Mi nombre es Murasakibara Atsushi. ―dijo más para mí que para Arika-san. Estaba comiendo otro paquete de caramelos.

―¿¡Cuantos te has comido ya!? ―le grité. Musaki se encogió de hombros. ―¡Eran para los niños!

Como si fuera una señal, los mocosos salieron y vieron a Musaki. Todos gritaron impresionados.

―¡Él estuvo en la fiesta de Halloween! ―dijo Matt.

―¡Si, pero nadie quiere recordar la fiesta! ―le grité a mi hermano.

―¡Oye! ¿Podrías alzar a alguno de nosotros? ―preguntó uno de los niños.

―¿Alzar? ―preguntó Musaki.

―Si, eso es bueno. Pero que lo haga desde los más pequeños. ―dijo otro niño. Entonces todos ellos miraron a Sora.

―No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. ―le dije sonriendo.

Sora caminó hacia Musaki y lo agarró del brazo. Musaki la levantó sin esfuerzo mientras comía. Ella gritó de emoción. Musaki la levantó una y otra vez. Y así, el resto de niños querían tener su turno. Luego Musaki guiado por Sora (se veía tan chistoso) se fueron a la sala de juegos. Arika-san y yo los seguimos. Esto no se supone que debía ocurrir. ¡Ni siquiera debería estar aquí con ellos! ¡Y conmigo!

―¡Musaki! ¡Tienes práctica! ―le recordé.

―¿Practica? ―preguntó Arika-san.

―Él juega baloncesto.

―No necesito ir. Es solo la práctica. ―dijo con indiferencia. Si tuviera mi bate, ya lo habría golpeado.

―Deja que juegue con los niños por un tiempo. ―dijo Arika-san.

Un tiempo…. ¡resultó ser horas! los mocosos se habían encaprichado con él. Estaban sentados en el suelo conversando como si fueran de la misma edad. ¡No puedo creer esto!

―¿Así que juegas baloncesto? ―preguntó Matt.

―Si. ―Musaki respondió.

―¿Eres bueno? ―preguntó Sora.

―Si. ―respondió sin dudar. ¿No podría ser más humilde?

―¡Voy a practicar muy duro para ser tan buena como tú! ―Sora sonrió ampliamente por primera vez ese día.

―¿Buena como yo? pero yo soy un prodigio. ¿También lo eres tú?

―No lo sé…pero si practico…..tal vez….. ―dijo Sora vacilando.

―Incluso si prácticas, si no eres…. ―no puedo creer que él iba a destruir los sueños de Sora. Así que lo llamé.

―¡Musaki! ¡Abre la boca! ―tomé una galleta y corrí a su lado. La metí en su boca y le di palmaditas en la cabeza. ―Eso es correcto Sora. Si practicas mucho, vas a ser un prodigio como él.

―Pero la práctica no te hace un…. ―metí otra galleta en su boca.

―¡No vas a arruinar su sueño, imbécil! ―susurré amenazadoramente.

―Pero es la verd…. ―metí otra galleta.

―¡Te dije que no!

―¿Podríamos ir a jugar baloncesto? ―preguntó Sora.

―Uhm…no quier…. ―metí una galleta en su boca otra vez.

―¡Claro que podemos! ―dije sonriendo.

Esto fue una mala, mala idea. Yo no sabía que el juego era Ritsuka vs Musaki. ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Ahora que estamos en la cancha la realidad me golpeó. ¡Yo no sé jugar baloncesto! ¡Solo soy una gerente! soy básicamente inútil.

¡Este es el primer uno a uno de mi vida y es contra un gigante!

Él fue el primero en encestar (obviamente) y el segundo, el tercero y así hasta lograr los diez puntos. La única vez que tuve el balón en las manos, lo tiré pero ni siquiera alcanzó a tocar el aro. ¡Soy una vergüenza para Taiga y Tetsu!

―Eres pésima jugando baloncesto, hermana. ―dijo Matt.

―No me molestes, mocoso.

Todos los niños estaban adorando a Musaki por ser tan bueno y bla, bla, bla. Yo tenía mi aura depresiva alrededor.

―¿Nunca has encestado antes? ―me preguntó uno de los niños.

―Ehhh, sí. Cuando tenía 5 años y mi hermano me alzó para que lo hiciera y así dejara de llorar. ―dije.

―Entonces, necesitas ayuda para hacerlo. ―dijo Sora.

―Básicamente, sí.

―¿Qué hay si Musaki te ayuda? ―sugirió Matt. Él tampoco es capaz de pronunciar su nombre.

―Bueno. ―dijo Musaki. Se puso en cuclillas de espaldas a mí y dio palmaditas en los hombros.

―¿Qué haces? ―le pregunté.

―Hoy vas a encestar la pelota. ―dijo.

Creo que estaba siendo amable y todo para ayudarme a recuperar mi orgullo, pero también pienso que me está viendo como un niño. ¡Uno muy pequeño! ¡Quería que me subiera en sus hombros!

Solo para acabar de una vez, accedí. Que fue un error total porque se me olvidó que el mide 2.08m de altura. En el momento en que se puso de pie, vi lo lejos que se veía el suelo. La nauseas me atacaron. Empecé a marearme y mis manos se aferraron a su cabello. Que era una maravilla. Aparte de largo, era suave y olía a caramelo. Como una niña. Pero el mío no es así. El mío está corto, feo y sin gracia. ¡Mierda!

Comenzó a caminar y me sentí peor. Cuando llegamos al aro, Musaki me dio la pelota. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas clavar el balón, pero alguien llamó a Musaki y él se dio la vuelta.

―¡Atsushi!

Me di por vencida en ese momento.

Cuando se volteó, mi cabeza golpeó con la cancha haciendo que yo pierda el equilibrio y Musaki perdiera su agarre sobre mis rodillas. Empecé a caer hacia adelante. ¡Dolió como un carajo! escuché a los niños mientras gritaban.

―Ah. ―dijo Musaki sin entusiasmo mientras observaba que muero.

―¡Cuidado! ―alguien dijo.

Y lo vi.

Tatsuya estaba estirando sus brazos para cogerme. Ya no me importó caer. Él perdió el equilibrio cuando me atrapó por lo que también cayó. Estaba encima de él así que solo quería vivir el momento.

¡Eso fue lo más cerca que llegué a estar de él! ¡Sin que Taiga esté por ahí para arruinar mi felicidad tomándome la cabeza y llevándome lejos! ¡Yey!

―¿Estás bien, Ritsuka? ―me preguntó.

Era consciente de que me habló pero yo estaba mirando sus labios. Sus perfectos y hermosos labios.

Quería darle un beso.

―¿Puedo besarte? ―mis ojos se pusieron enormes y mi cara muy roja cuando me di cuenta de lo que le pedí. ¡Ahora si quería que Taiga me llevara lejos! ¿¡Por qué dije eso!? ¡Qué vergüenza! pero él solo rio.

―Cada que te veo me sorprendes. ―me dijo. Todavía estaba encima de él. ―Te besaré.

¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿¡ESTO ES REAL!?

―Si Seirin gana el partido contra Yosen. ―añadió.

Tengo confianza en los chicos. Nuestras oportunidades no son iguales a cero por lo menos.

Antes de que pudiera responder una (mega) mano tomó mi cabeza con fuerza y me hizo levantar. Él solo tenía que interrumpir este precioso momento.

―¡Ay! ―lloré.

―Lo siento mucho, Ritsu-chin. ―Musaki se disculpó. Es la primera vez que me llama por algún nombre (o apodo) así que lo perdoné.

―No pasa nada. ―dije mientras quitaba su (mega) mano de mi cráneo. Los niños desaparecieron por arte de magia. Creo que Arika-san los llamó.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Muro-chin? ―preguntó Musaki.

―Debería ser yo quien haga esa pregunta. ―dijo Tatsuya.

―Estamos jugando baloncesto. ―Musaki dijo, como si eso explicara todo.

Tatsuya y Musaki jugaron porque Tatsuya dijo que eso sonaba divertido mientras yo los observaba desde la banca. Estaba muy feliz de poder ver a Tatsuya. ¡Seirin definitivamente tiene que ganar!

Este asunto de niñera terminó bien, omitiendo la gran contusión que tengo en mi cabeza. Sora le pidió a Musaki que viniera de vez en cuando a la guardería para jugar baloncesto con ella. Yo le dije que él estaría encantado de hacer eso.

Musaki es agradable. Por lo menos es el más soportable de todo el resto de amigos de Tetsu. Antes de ir al aeropuerto, me compró a mí y a Matt un helado.

Si Tatsuya me besa, voy a subir a la jodida torre de Tokio. No me importa mi fobia a las alturas. Lo juro.

Con amor.

Claire.


	33. Aun así, podemos hacerlo

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 32: Aun así, podemos hacerlo.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Hoy es el día que he estado esperando toda mi vida.

Por fin vamos en contra de la preparatoria Yosen. Después de unos días horribles en donde amenacé a los chicos diciéndoles que si no ganábamos, iba a matarlos a todos de la manera más dolorosa. Esto ocurrió en el partido contra Nakamiya del sur donde ganamos 83-77. También ganamos contra Morizono del norte 87-82 y avanzamos a los cuartos de final.

Yo como que quería desesperadamente que me dieran mi beso (y así olvidar el fiasco del otro) porque Taiga ya besó a un montón de chicas (creo que solo Alex) un montón de veces. Tal vez Tetsu también ha besado a chicas un montón de veces. ¡No pudo quedarme como la tonta que besa solo a un chico!

Me estoy poniendo paranoica sobre esto.

Pero bueno.

Salimos a la cancha y todos gritaban (que emoción) animando a los muchachos. Luego aparecieron los gigantes de la preparatoria Yosen. La multitud también los estaba animando.

Sin más ni menos, el juego dio inicio.

Musaki (lógicamente) obtuvo la pelota para su equipo. Pero el árbitro pito deteniendo el juego. Lo que pasó fue que Musaki hizo una violación de salto o algo así. Pero mi Dios, ¡El chico mide más de 2 metros! ¡Eso es algo que se debe esperar!

Seirin comenzó con su estrategia y Hyuuga-sempai tiró pero Musaki lo detuvo. Musaki no solo es enorme. ¡También es ágil y veloz!

¿¡Qué demonios le dieron sus padres cuando era niño!?

Tetsu hizo un pase a Taiga impidiendo que Tatsuya (¡NO!) tocara el balón. Taiga iba a encestar pero bueno, Musaki es Musaki y lo detuvo. Y así, Yosen anotó primero.

Musaki es un maldito perezoso. No quiere salir de debajo de la red. Él no estaba dejando que Seirin contratacara. Dado ese caso, debíamos anotar desde el exterior pero, ¿olvidé mencionar que hay otros dos tipos enorme en Yosen? bueno, no podían tirar y tampoco obtener rebotes. Así nunca íbamos a lograr nada.

Taiga bloqueó el tiro del rubio (lindo) número 5 de Yosen. Ahora el rebote lo tenían que ganar Hyuuga-sempai o Kiyoshi-sempai.

Kiyoshi-sempai lo consiguió agarrando la pelota en el aire con una mano (resultados del entrenamiento con el papá de Riko-sempai) pero aun íbamos 18-0. Eso no es bonito.

Y así el primer cuarto acabó. Riko-sempai empezó a analizar las estrategias. Todos se veían tan serios que decidí no molestar por ahora.

Entonces el segundo cuarto empezó. Los muchachos estaban siendo acorralados por los chicos de Yosen. La jugada conjunta de Kiyoshi-sempai y Taiga fue detenida (nuevamente) por Musaki.

Taiga tiró el balón hacia Tetsu y yo creí que era mejor que se lo hubiera pasado a una rana. Lo siento por Tetsu pero en ese momento no pensaba que sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Tetsu tiró la pelota al aro. Y encestó. ¡Kuroko Tetsuya encestó!

―¡Oh por Dios eso fue increíble Tetsu! ―grité alzándole el pulgar.

Me di cuenta de que Tetsu lo explicó hace rato antes de comenzar el segundo cuarto, pero yo no presté atención.

Todos los chicos de Yosen, en especial Musaki, estaban muy sorprendidos con la nueva habilidad de Tetsu. Bueno, honestamente no es normal la postura que toma y que luego la pelota desaparezca pero….a quién demonios le importa ¡anotó el primer punto para Seirin en este partido!

¡Hurra!

Y luego vino la ofensiva de Yosen. El rubio le pasó la pelota al grandote que anotó otro punto para Yosen.

―¿Qué pasa, Mitobe? ―preguntó Koganei-sempai. Mitobe empezó hacer señas con las manos que yo pude interpretar (como las que hago con Takao). ―Entrenadora, Mitobe dice que no está funcionando.

―Lo sé. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―Solo ten un poco de fe en el equipo. ―dije mientras tomaba el bate.

―¡No digas eso cuando estás pensando en hacerles daño si no ganan! ―dijeron los muchachos.

Cuando volví mi atención al juego, Tetsu estaba engañando al número 11 como si fuera hacer un tiro pero en realidad fue un pase. ¡Ese es mi Tetsu! ¡Si engañas sobrevives! Hyuuga-sempai consiguió uno de 3 tres. Pero Taiga estaba siendo completamente detenido por ese mono gigante (supe que se llama Okamura). Después Taiga bajó un poco sus caderas (oh mi Dios su trasero se veía enorme) y así, al saltar, alcanzó la pelota. Seirin siguió su contrataque engañando a Musaki y consiguiendo el punto gracias a Tetsu.

Y el segundo cuarto acabó con un marcador de 29-17 a favor de Yosen. Ahora el descanso de 10 minutos y como siempre, fui a conseguir bebidas y toallas para los chicos. Allí vi a Hana.

―¡Hola Ri-chan! ―ella me saludó de una manera rara. ¿Cómo que Ri-chan?

―Que hay. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―pregunté

―Vine a ver el juego de los chicos. Atsu-chan me dijo que viniera y le trajera bocadillos. ―ella dijo sonriendo.

―Y ustedes se conocen porque….

―Somos compañeros de asiento. La mayoría de trabajos escolares los realizo con él. ―ella dijo mirando su reloj en la muñeca. ―Me tengo ir ahora. Fue un placer verte, Ri-chan.

―Claro.

Cuando llegué a los vestuarios de Seirin, Riko-sempai estaba pronunciando un nombre que es música para mis oídos.

―Si alguien aquí puede detenerlo, es Kagami-kun. En otras palabras, con el fin de ganar, Kagami-kun debe vencer a Himuro-kun, y Teppei debe derrotar a Murasakibara-kun. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―¿¡EH!? ¿Por qué no solo derrotan a Musaki? dejen a Tatsuya ser. ―dije estúpidamente. Una (súper) mano me tomó la cabeza.

―¡No nos vengas con eso! ¡Eres de Seirin, no de Yosen! ―Taiga me gritó.

―¡Ya muy bien, lo siento! ―me disculpé porque sé que estuvo mal.

Entonces el tercer cuarto comenzó. Tetsu le dijo algo a Kiyoshi-sempai y Taiga antes de que fueran a la cancha ya que él se quedaría en la banca.

Yosen no se vio nada afectado por la ofensiva en triangulo de Seirin (puse atención a Riko-sempai) seguro esa abuela que tienen como entrenadora ya se lo esperaba. Como si ella hubiera leído mi pensamiento y la de Riko-sempai (que al parecer pensaba lo mismo) ella volteó a vernos.

Luego Tatsuya obtuvo el balón. Puse toda mi concentración en el juego a partir de ahora. Taiga y Tatsuya estaban teniendo un momento de presión, evidentemente. Entonces Tatsuya hizo una finta perfecta (todo lo que hace es perfecto) y encestó.

―¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué lindo! ―dije mientras mis ojos se volvían corazones.

―Ritsuka-chan, ¿de qué lado estás? ―preguntó Tsuchida-sempai.

Riko-sempai explicó la jugada de Tatsuya. Dijo que Taiga y Hyuuga-sempai no pudieron reaccionar debido a que él se detuvo y se movió suavemente y que por eso ninguno de los dos notó que estaba haciendo un tiro.

―Es como una danza refinada. ―terminó Riko-sempai.

―¡Todo lo que hace es perfecto! ―dije mientras sonreía como tonta. Riko-sempai me golpeó la cabeza.

―¡Eres de Seirin, Ritsuka! enamórate de uno de Seirin por Dios. ―yo hice un puchero a lo que dijo.

Sin previo aviso, Tatsuya volvió a encestar. Entiendo que debo apoyar a mi escuela pero él simplemente…. ¡No tengo palabras para describirlo! entonces Riko-sempai sustituyó a Taiga. Él se sentó al lado de Tetsu.

Musaki detuvo el tiro de Kiyoshi-sempai pero esa no era realmente la intención. Kiyoshi-sempai hizo un tiro de tres. Eso fue sorprendente. Luego Tatsuya les devolvió el favor. Eso era aún más sorprendente (para mi).

Yo no comprendí la jugada que hicieron los muchachos (nunca lo hago) pero el caso es que obtuvieron otro punto. E hicieron lo mismo para la siguiente jugada. Yosen pidió tiempo fuera.

Honestamente pensé que las chicas éramos más emocionales pero oh no, Taiga y Tatsuya tomaron este asunto de "ya no seremos hermanos" muy en serio.

Estábamos sentados en la banca y Taiga de repente sacó su anillo de hermandad y se lo pasó a Tetsu.

―Kuroko, necesito un favor. ¿Podrías ir a botar esto? ―lo dijo con una expresión de dolor. Casi llora. Me dolió el corazón el solo verlo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―¿¡Por qué!? ―le pregunté a Taiga parándome en frente de él.

―¿Estás seguro? creí que era un recuerdo importante. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Está bien. Quedarme con él solo hace más complicado el dejar ir. Entre el pasado con Tatsuya, y el futuro con ustedes, es obvio cual es más importante.

Quería protestar pero entonces sonrió. Ese tipo de sonrisa dolorosa. Me apretaba el pecho horriblemente. Apuesto a que Taiga estaba llorando en el interior. Entonces le arrebaté el anillo a Tetsu.

―¡Ritsuka! ―llamó Taiga.

―Me lo voy a quedar. ―declaré.

―¡No quiero que te lo quedes! ¡Quiero que lo boten! y no te lo estoy pidiendo a ti sino a Kuroko.

―¡Eso no me interesa!

―¡Tíralo!

―¿En serio? ―entrecerré los ojos en él.

―Si.

―Muy bien, entonces, este anillo se quedará conmigo. Lo botaré a la basura y luego lo tomaré como si nada hubiera pasado. Fin de la historia. ―dije.

―No, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu estaba a punto de tomar el anillo, pero abrí el saco y lo metí dentro de mi blusa. Sentí el frio metal en el medio de mi pecho.

―Consíguelo si puedes. ―reté a Tetsu. Pero él no puede, por supuesto. Yo sé que él nunca va a meter las manos dentro de mi blusa.

―¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Bótalo Ritsuka! ―Taiga-idiota dijo.

―No. ―entonces me alejé de ellos con Tetsu dándome su mirada de desaprobación.

Taiga salió a la cancha odiando el que yo existiera. Y se convirtió en un animal, literalmente. Él detuvo los perfectos tiros de Tatsuya pero ahora tenía que pasar la muralla Musaki lo cual es algo imposible de lograr. Taiga cayó sobre su trasero muy fuerte.

―¡Taiga! ―grité preocupada. Iba a ir con él pero Tetsu me detuvo.

―Él está bien, Ritsuka-san.

Luego fueron tres contra Kiyoshi-sempai robándole el balón. Yosen hizo su contrataque dándole la pelota a Tatsuya pero allí estaba Taiga para detenerlo (tonto) él como que se resbaló pero igual pudo alcanzar a tocar la pelota y detenerla.

Musaki se estaba enojando con Kiyoshi-sempai. Yo lo sentía (ya sabes, conexión con los milagros o algo) pero entonces Kiyoshi-sempai cayó delante de nosotros. Tetsu alcanzó a cogerlo antes de que tocara el suelo. Todos nos acercamos preocupados.

―Lo siento, Kuroko, solo tropecé y caí dramáticamente. No te preocupes por mí. ―dijo sonriendo.

―Teppei, ¿realmente estás bien? ―preguntó Riko-sempai.

―Estoy bien. Déjame jugar, por favor. ―dijo aun sonriendo.

―Mentiroso. ―dije mientras mi flequillo tapaba mi mirada. Luego me alejé de ellos y me senté en la banca con las rodillas flexionadas y enterré mi rostro entre el espacio.

Volví a mirar al juego cuando Musaki encestó. Seirin hizo todo lo posible por detener a la bestia que despertaron pero no funcionó. Musaki volvió a encestar con una fuerza del demonio empujando a Taiga y derrumbando el aro.

¡WTF!

Esta vez sí corrí a donde Taiga.

―Para mí, todos los ideales no son más que basura. ―le oí decir a Musaki cuando llegué. Quiero aclarar que nunca pensé que Musaki se comportara de esa manera. Es una nueva faceta que veo de él.

―Taiga, ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté.

―S-si… ―contestó.

El juego fue suspendido mientras sustituían el aro.

Los chicos no podían detener a Musaki. Entonces comenzó una batalla de ideales entre Musaki y Kiyoshi-sempai. Luego fue mandado a la banca.

―Ganen. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai mientras se mordía el labio. Cuando llegó a la banca, me paré en ella para poder alcanzar su labio y limpiar la sangre.

―No eres débil, Kiyoshi-sempai. Es más fuerte quien más sonríe. Por lo que tú eres como de roble. ―le dije mientras le sonreía.

―Gracias, Ritsuka-chan. ―y así se sentó en la banca para que lo vendáramos. Cuando terminé y miré el juego, le pitaron falta a Musaki por tirar a Tetsu.

―¡Ya dejen de caer bastardos! ¡Hacen que me den ataques cardiacos! ―grité. Kiyoshi-sempai me palmeó la cabeza.

Después de eso, Los chicos empezaron a desaparecer otra vez. Era esa técnica que hacen junto con Tetsu logrando uno de tres puntos repentino. Entonces cambiaron la formación a una defensa uno a uno en toda la cancha (estoy aprendiendo por fin) y así continuaron cambiando la formación para lograr puntos. Valla tipos listos.

Ahora. La técnica se llama (ya sabes que todas tienen nombre) defensa sigilosa uno a uno en cancha completa. Y el tercer cuarto acabó. Musaki empezó a desquitar su ira pateando las bancas. Su anciana entrenadora le pegó para que no lo hiciera. Los muchachos como siempre hablaron de las estrategias y sobre que o no debían hacer. De todo lo que dijeron, creo que van hacer la misma cosa que hace Yosen. Taiga iba a defender el área de la cancha él solo. Y luego Kiyoshi-sempai empezó a llorar.

―¿¡Por qué estás llorando!? ―preguntó Hyuuga-sempai.

―Ah, ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ―preguntó Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¡Eso me gustaría saber! ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―Llorar no es malo. ¡Déjenlo! ―dije.

―Cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, no pude evitarlo. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―Estoy un tanto molesto por eso. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―Honestamente, también estoy enojado. ―dijo Taiga.

―Yo también. ―continuó Tetsu.

―Ritsuka, ya sabes qué hacer con ese bate que traes. ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―Oigan, ¡no hay tiempo para eso! ―dijo Riko-sempai pero ya era muy tarde. Estaba golpeando sin fin a Kiyoshi-sempai.

Luego Riko-sempai se fue con Kiyoshi-sempai quien sabe a dónde mientras los chicos iniciaron el último cuarto. Musaki anotó el primer punto de este tiempo. Y Taiga volvió a caer. Ya no voy a gritar más. Si se quiere lastimar, que lo haga (si, sé que eso no era cierto. Me muero cada vez que se lastiman) Luego Tatsuya pasó a Taiga evitando que Tetsu robara el balón. Mierda, ¡él es tan listo!

Taiga estaba actuando como un perdedor en ese momento. Entonces Kise apareció con su equipo hablándole a Taiga sobre su miserable forma de actuar en ese momento. ¡Así se hace Kise! luego Koganei-sempai pidió un tiempo fuera, se supone que debía ser yo pero se me olvidó.

―¡Ritsukacchi! ―Kise me llamó. Lo miré y le dije amenazantemente usando las señales de mano que se callara y no gritara mi nombre así o lo golpearía. Los chicos de Kaijo se rieron de él.

La siguiente cosa que supe, es que Taiga fue capaz de detener a Musaki. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente ardientes.

Taiga entró en la zona.

De esa manera nadie puede detenerlo. Ni siquiera el hermoso tiro de Tatsuya. Porque si, Taiga detuvo el tiro espejismo. Y empezó hacer cestas. Luego Taiga hizo caer a Musaki. Eso sí era algo impresionante. Yosen estaba siendo detenido. Después del tiempo fuera fue la reaparición de Yosen. Musaki se ató el pelo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Sacó a relucir su atractivo oculto! de verdad se veía tan, tan guapo. Saqué mi iPhone para tomarle una foto. Estaba sudoroso y caliente y yo casi babeo. ¡Ese maldito cabello purpura con olor a caramelo! los chicos se estremecieron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

―¿¡Es en serio, Ritsuka!? ―todos me gritaron.

Kiyoshi-sempai volvió al juego. Pero como dije antes, nadie detendría a Taiga ahora. Tatsuya tuvo su evidente perdida contra su "hermano menor". Con 21 segundos restantes, estábamos un punto debajo de Yosen. Musaki también tenía los ojos ardientes. Al parecer, estaba entrando en la zona, pero ya era demasiado tarde en el juego. Taiga hizo una nueva técnica (clavada meteoro o algo así) que le dio la victoria a Seirin 73-72.

¡Por fin me darán un beso! ¡Yey!

Hana entró en la cancha para consolar a Musaki (eso fue lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida) al fin y al cabo, se trata de un niño.

Un niño de 16 años.

Finalmente, cuando nos íbamos a ir, Tetsu me paró. ―Ritsuka-san. Estoy muy enojado en este momento. ―dijo con una cara sombría.

―¡¿Por qué!? ―pregunté.

―Necesito el anillo.

―Ehhh, ¿Cuál anillo? ―pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

Él extendió la mano hacia mí y me miró. ―Tú sabes que Kagami-kun realmente no se quiere deshacer de eso.

―Bueno, si te fijas en su rostro, ¡eso es tan obvio!

―Ritsuka-san…

―¡Muy bien! ¡Se lo entregaré otra vez!

―Asegúrate de hacerlo entonces.

Tetsu se fue dejándome ahí parada. Luego vi que Taiga se acercaba y bueno, creo que él realmente quiere su anillo de regreso.

―Taiga. ―lo tomé del brazo.

―¿Qué quieres? ―a veces me molesta que sea tan grosero conmigo.

―¿Estás feliz con lo que ocurrió con Tatsuya? ―le pregunté.

―No puedo evitarlo. Ganar o perder, simplemente ya no somos hermanos. Esa es la promesa que hicimos.

―Realmente son un par de idiotas. ―entonces empecé a caminar arrastrándolo.

―¿¡A dónde vamos!?

―A arreglar este problema y por mi beso. ―declaré.

No hice caso de sus protestas y sus preguntas acerca de cuál beso. Taiga y yo salimos de la cancha hasta que vimos a Tatsuya que estaba con Alex (¿Por qué carajo?). Bueno, la escena era exactamente esta: Un delincuente estaba levantando a Alex con su mano en su cuello causándole asfixia y Tatsuya estaba en el suelo (precioso) herido. Estaban en peligro.

―¡¿Qué mierda!? ―grité sorprendida y luego corrí hacia mi futuro marido.

―¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡Quién eres tú, cabrón!? ―Taiga gritó con rabia listo para apalear a la persona.

―¿Eh? ―él tipo dijo como si lo que estuviera haciendo no era malo. ―Tú eres el que le ganó a Atsushi. Lo he visto. No lo haces nada mal. ―Alex tuvo la oportunidad de escapar con una patada que por desgracia, el chico esquivó. ―Oh, qué miedo. Eso no es la patada de una mujer.

―¿Alex, estás bien? ―le pregunté preocupada.

―Si…

―¿Y tú, Tatsuya? ―lo miré. Su hermoso rostro tenía un moretón y estaba sosteniendo su estómago. Me tomé la libertad de comprobar si su estómago estaba sangrando así que levanté su camisa y miré su precioso torso….es decir, si tiene alguna herida.

―¡RITSUKA! ―Taiga gritó a todo pulmón.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―grité igualmente. Dejé de mirar a Tatsuya y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie.

―Gracias. ―Tatsuya dijo. Luego le fruncí el ceño al delincuente.

―¡Bastardo de mierda! ―dije. Él me miró con ojos brillantes.

―Tienes una mala boca, señorita extranjera. Me gusta eso. ―él caminó hacia mí.

―¡Maldito! ―Taiga le gritó y se apresuró a atacarlo pero Tatsuya lo detuvo.

―No lo toques. Si un jugador se mete en una pelea aquí, no serás tú el único perjudicado.

―¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? ―preguntó Taiga.

Tatsuya contó los eventos. Él chico de repente comenzó a tocar a Alex y cuando Tatsuya fue a detenerlo, le dio una patada y lo golpeó. ¡No puedo creer que le haya dado una patada a Tatsuya! por lo tanto, con mucha rabia, tomé mi bate y lo moví hacia el tipo como si se tratara de una espada.

―¡Por Dios, Ritsuka! ―Taiga me regañó.

―¡Yo no soy un jugador! ¡Y él me cae mal! ―siseé.

―¡No me importa!

El tipo me agarró de las muñecas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mí. Realmente pensé que me iba a golpear la cara. Yo no mostré miedo aunque estaba que me orinaba ahí mismo. De repente un balón se acercó a él pero lo detuvo con la mano. ¡Malditos reflejos! me zafé de su agarre y corrí hacia Taiga escondiéndome en su espalda.

―¡Eso fue espantoso! ―dije mientras me pegaba más a él. Taiga suspiró y no dijo nada.

―No hagas esas cosas, Ritsuka. ―dijo Tatsuya.

―Oye, oye. Mira que lanzarme un balón tan de repente, Ryota. ―dijo el tipo. Kise apareció con su magnífico y apuesto ser. No tuve cara de piedra en ese momento.

―¡Kise! ―dijo Taiga. ―¿Conoces a este tipo?

―Digamos que si…..se llama Haizaki Shogo. Fue titular en Teiko antes que yo. ―dijo Kise.

Luego ellos hablaron un rato mientras yo seguía escondida en la espalda de Taiga. Aún estaba demasiado conmocionada porque otro tipo (recuerda lo de Akashi) tratara de hacerme daño.

―Kagamicchi, quiero que me confirmes algo. ¿Quién es esa belleza de chica rubia? ―preguntó Kise.

―¡Y luego dices que no eres un playboy! ―escupí.

―¡Lo siento Ritsukacchi! ¡Juro que no te estoy engañando! ―él me dijo.

―¡No digas eso! ―grité. Yo no quería que Tatsuya pensara mal o algo.

―¡Eso ahora no viene al caso! ¡Es mi maestra y la de Tatsuya! ―respondió Taiga.

Kise dijo que lo dejáramos ahí, que él se encargaría de darle su merecido en el partido que tendrían. Yo sé que lo harán. Kaijo ganará. Después Haizaki se fue al igual que Kise.

―¿Por qué has venido Taiga? ―preguntó Tatsuya.

―Perdona…..te lo diré la próxima vez. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Y tú, Ritsuka? ―Tatsuya se volvió a mí. Me quedé con la boca abierta. No puedo creer que si quiera lo haya preguntado. Estaba sonriendo. ¡Sin duda me estaba tomando el pelo! ¡Arg!

―Yo….me pagarás lo que me debes después. ―dije y luego Taiga y yo nos fuimos. Cuando ya íbamos lejos, saqué el anillo de mis pechos y tomé la mano de Taiga para depositarlo ahí. ―eso es tuyo. Guárdalo y no seas un imbécil.

Luego me escapé de los gritos e insultos de Taiga.

Con amor.

Claire.


	34. Hatake Kida, jurado archienemigo

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 33: Hatake Kida, jurado archienemigo.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Luego del lio ese con Haizaki Shogo, nos fuimos a las gradas e interrogamos a Tetsu sobre ese tipo. Nos dijo que él era alguien que hacia lo que quería y no se podía controlar pero que aun así, fue un miembro del equipo permanente por mucho tiempo. Luego Akashi lo obligó a dejar el club por ser demasiado violento.

¡Wow! tendría que decir que es probablemente la única cosa en la que felicito a Akashi por hacer ya que hizo lo correcto. Creo que el tipo sigue amargado por eso y quiere obtener su venganza.

Mientras los chicos hablaban sobre la fuerza de la generación de milagros y esas cosas, yo observaba como Kasamatsu-sempai golpeaba a Kise, Natsumi haciendo sus labores de gerente (mucho mejor que yo) Moriyama-sempai con un aura rosa cubriéndolo, el chico gritón probablemente gritando algo acerca de los rebotes y el individuo aun o identificado riéndose de eso. Nada nuevo, sin duda.

Cuando el juego comenzó mis parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados. Fui inclinando mi cabeza mientras el sonido de los zapatos chirriando y la pelota tocando el suelo me arrullaban.

Lo último que supe antes de caer dormida, fue que Kaijo anotó primeramente.

Me desperté cuando mi "almohada" se paró de repente haciéndome caer al puto suelo. Cuando miré hacia arriba, Taiga estaba de pie quien carajos sabe porque. Aún seguía mareada por el sueño. Como pude, me senté en mi asiento.

Miré al juego y no lo podía creer. Haizaki Shogo estaba aplastando a Kise. Faltaban cinco minutos para que el último cuarto acabara y el marcador iba 53-70 favoreciendo a la academia

Fukuda. Kise estaba en cuclillas sin poder pararse. Sabía que era porque su pie ya le estaba molestando. Él estaba teniendo un momento difícil con Haizaki.

Todos queríamos que Kise ganara. Que Kaijo ganara.

―¿Vas a dejar que te pateen el trasero sin hacer nada? ―preguntó Taiga probablemente a Kise. Entonces Tetsu se paró. ―¿Kuroko?

Se puso de pie y gritó (nunca grita) con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

―¡Creo en ti, Kise-kun!

¡Su locura está tan fuera de lugar!

Pero bueno, al sentirme alentada, también me puse de pie, me subí en el asiento y grité:

―¡Yo sé que puedes vencer a ese puto bastardo! ¡Muéstrale quien es Kise Ryota y de lo que es capaz de hacer!

¿Adivina que hizo el público y toda la gente que estaba grabando para la tv?

¿Adivina quién se supone que gritó su "confesión" a Kise?

¿Adivina de quien coño se rieron y susurraron?

Las cámaras y la gente voltearon a verme rápidamente mientras preguntaban quién era yo.

¡Mi locura también está fuera de lugar!

Tetsu era totalmente invisible. Eso fue tan injusto. ¡Es por eso que tuve el valor de hacer lo que hice! Él sabía que no sería visto de todos modos. ¿¡Por qué demonios!?

Me puse totalmente roja mientras volvía muy lentamente a sentarme cubriendo mi rostro en la vergüenza. Los chicos se rieron de mí. No hice caso a Tetsu que me estaba pidiendo disculpas. Solo quería volver a dormir en mi cómoda "almohada" pero tampoco se me permitió.

Los restos que pude ver del juego, Kise copió a todos los de la generación de milagros. Era una copia perfecta de cada uno (de los que conozco como juegan).

Esos últimos minutos de juego fueron demasiado emocionantes. Mi cara tiró una sonrisa cuando Kaijo ganó 75-72.

Eso quiere decir que nuestro próximo oponente es Kaijo.

Después hicimos nuestro camino a la salida. Tuve que excusarme para ir hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas. Cuando Salí del baño tuve que navegar en el mar de gente para poder llegar a la puerta principal y largarme de ahí. Pude ver a Aomine hablando con Haizaki. No, corrección, peleando con Haizaki. ¡OMG! ¡Aomine le dio un buen puño de izquierda! luego Haizaki cayó al suelo.

―Bueno, se lo merecía. ―dije parándome al lado de Aomine. Él me miró para el reconocimiento.

―Vale pero, ¿y ahora qué? ―preguntó segundos después de no ver movimiento proveniente de Haizaki. Yo me encogí.

―A quién le importa. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. ―entonces empezamos a caminar.

―Ritsuka, ¿todas las cosas que haces siempre dan tanta vergüenza? ―Aomine me preguntó obviamente riendo de lo que me pasó en el juego.

―Muérete. ―dije. Antes de separarnos lo detuve. ―Que no se te olvide hacer el cartel, ¿oíste? ―él solo me miró con fastidio y se fue.

Cuando volví a casa mis hermanos se volvieron muy pesados preguntando si Kise y yo estábamos saliendo y todas esas cosas. De verdad quería tirar a cada uno por las escaleras y fingir que fue un maldito accidente. Pero no. Y lo peor de todo, es que la cosa no acaba ahí.

Se vuelve peor.

Pienso hacer pagar a Tetsu con su sangre.

Yo soy consciente de que tengo una larga paciencia (la verdad no mucha, pero la poseo) pero una semana de intimidación era simplemente demasiado para mí. Pensé que podía solucionar esto yo misma dado que las bromas eran muy infantiles pero no, no era el caso.

Todo comenzó el día después del partido Kaijo vs Fukuda. Es cierto que algunos estudiantes fueron a nuestro salón de clase solo para mirarme. A mí, Ritsuka, alias: La loca enamorada de Kise. Me convertí en una celebridad por haber gritado y animado en un estúpido partido de baloncesto. Nunca voy hacer ese tipo de cosas de nuevo, ¡Nunca!

De todos modos, como se esperaba de todas las niñas (excepto Riko-sempai, Susuka y Anuka) eran enemigas mías.

No voy a culpar a Kise. No es su culpa de que todas esas perras vayan detrás de él. Tampoco es solo culpa de Tetsu, es más culpa mía. No había previsto que esto podía pasar dado que fue un partido televisado y yo grité su nombre a todo pulmón.

En el primer día, tres chicas aparentemente mayores, se acercaron a mí mientras estábamos en el baño. En realidad eran de aspecto decente y no pensé que podrían intimidar a alguien. Es decir, Seirin es una escuela privada y de niños que tienen buena posición económica (sigo preguntándome que hago aquí) así que es natural que se piense que son decentes. Lo más cercano a la delincuencia y rebeldía en esta escuela, soy yo.

Las chicas en cuestión me preguntaron si yo fui la que le dijo esas palabras a "Kise-sama". Cuando les dije que sí, me jalaron del cabello y empezaron a golpearme. Lógicamente, siendo quien soy, tomé mi bate (ahora lo llevo conmigo todo el tiempo) y lo estrellé en la cabeza de cada una de ellas. Las tres salieron llorando y me castigaron por agresividad.

¡Lo que es la vida injusta!

En el segundo día, cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos, las niñas me abucheaban y tiraban papeles. Básicamente, esta no es la primera vez que me molestan (por lo menos no a mi directamente) así que esto no es nuevo para mí. Yo no sentía miedo ni nada. Solo quería llegar a clase y dormir.

Pero eso no fue posible. En el momento en que llegué a mi asiento, escrito allí con marcador negro decía:

ZORRA.

Dado que yo no sé quiénes son los que hicieron eso, y que no tengo pruebas suficientes para acusar a las chicas del otro día, los maestros lo dejaron pasar.

Antes de ir a la práctica, otro grupo de niñas me acorralaron en el salón. Comenzaron diciendo que yo soy plana, fea y enana como para que "Kise-sama" se fijara en mí. ¡No entiendo todo este alboroto! ¡No es como si fuera su novia! ¡Solo fueron unas jodidas palabras de aliento para que se levantara y ganara el partido!

―no puedo creer que enserio pienses que con esa cara y ese cuerpo, Kise-sama se fije en ti. Pareces un insecto. ―dijo una de las chicas.

Odio a los insectos por lo que desprecio cuando alguien me compara con uno. Y ella es la única que ha hecho eso. Incluso lo dijo en esa forma molesta que perjudica los oídos. Me convertí al instante en mi modo mala-actitud-y-patea-culos. Miré a la chica burlonamente.

―Bueno, para empezar, si vas a copiar a Paris Hilton primero ejercita tu cuerpo y conviértete en rubia.

―¡Cierra la boca! ―dijo la chica de la izquierda.

Levanté una ceja. ―Si yo fuera ustedes, y tuviera un poquito de cerebro, me andaría con cuidado de enfrentarse a alguien como yo. Puedo causar su muerte de mil formas dolorosas.

―Eres una mocosa bastante altanera. ―dijo otra chica mirándome. Por desgracia, era más alta que yo.

―Sí, esa es una de las cosas que a Kise le gusta de mí. ―luego vi que Tetsu llegó al salón, muy probablemente en busca mía. ―Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a una práctica.

No las apaleé hasta la muerte por temor a otro castigo injusto.

Me deberían dar un nobel de la paz por contenerme ante ciertas personas que me dan ganas de pasarles un tractor por encima.

Seriamente.

El tercer día todo lo que hicieron fue echar a perder mi casillero de zapatos. Es tolerable porque yo ya lo esperaba. Definitivamente no saben cómo molestar a alguien, no tienen creatividad. Susuka me ayudó con la limpieza de mi casillero ya que ella es adicta a esto o algo así.

Al cuarto día, Anuka me dijo que tenía información sobre las chicas mayores que eran los principales sospechosos para profanar mi casillero. Sus nombres eran Yoshimura Toru, Shinda Mika y Kagura Sena. Escribí sus nombres ya que planeo tomar mi venganza futura. Hablo en serio.

Yo tenía la esperanza de que se cansaran ya que he estado ignorando toda la mierda que han hecho, pero esa tarde en la práctica, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Dejaron el gimnasio en mal estado. Dispersaron todo tipo de basura que huele mal en el suelo. ¡Esto era una falta de respeto! ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos haría eso?

Me disculpé con Riko-sempai y los chicos y les dije que limpiaría todo. Taiga y Tetsu me ayudaron a limpiar con el tiempo. Los otros chicos hicieron lo mismo apiadándose de mi alma.

―Oi, Ritsuka, ¿no crees que esto se está saliendo de las manos? ―Taiga me preguntó.

―Sí, lo sé. ―dije.

―Creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto. ―Tetsu sugirió.

―¿Qué sugieres? ―pregunté alzando el bate.

―Nada violento para empezar. Tal vez…. ¿informar al consejo de estudiantes? ―dijo Tetsu.

―Ya lo intenté pero dicen que debo tener evidencia para apoyar mi acusación. Quiero que sean realmente castigadas las perras esas.

―Entonces vamos a conseguir algunas pruebas. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Vamos?

―Esto nos implica. Me siento un poco culpable y además, tiraron basura en medio de la cancha. ―dijo Tetsu. Eso era como tocar la puerta del demonio para Taiga y Tetsu, sin duda.

Hoy, apenas llegué a Seirin, me lanzaron un balde de agua sucia. ¡No puedo creer esto! estaba tan molesta e irritada. Dios mío, ¿Qué tan infantiles pueden ser? las clases ni siquiera han iniciado.

Entonces, empapada como estaba, llegué al salón. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos al verme. Escuché el "pft" que venía del idiota de Taiga y le lancé mi mirada atemorizante. El maestro me permitió saltar la clase para poder obtenerme limpia. Me duché durante una hora para tener la certeza de que ya no olía a barro y luego me puse la ropa de gimnasia.

A la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Taiga, Tetsu, Susuka y Anuka.

―Entonces, ¿me ayudaran a asesinar a quien esté haciendo esto? ―gruñí.

―Por favor cálmate, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿¡Calmarme!? ¡Cómo puedo calmarme cuando empaparon de lodo mi saco! ―esa puede ser la mayor de las ofensas para mí.

―Entiendo lo que sientes pero escucha a Kuroko. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Cuál es tu plan? ―preguntó Susuka.

―No sé. Tal vez vayan a atacarme cuando duerma en la enfermería.

―Lo dudo. No creo que falten a clase para intimidarte en la enfermería. No son estúpidas. ―dijo Anuka.

―Y no es que vamos a faltar a clase para ayudarte. ―dijo Susuka.

―Bien, voy a asistir a la clase de la tarde. ―dije.

―Realmente querías faltar a clase, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Taiga.

―No tengo exactamente ganas de sentarme a escuchar clase. ¡Quiero matar a alguien! ―dije mientras golpeaba la pared para descargar mi ira.

―Cálmate. ―Taiga y Tetsu me tomaron por la cintura.

Después de clase y antes de la práctica, nosotros cinco nos separamos en diferentes áreas de la escuela. Taiga y Tetsu se fueron al gimnasio (no tienen otra opción) mientras que Susuka, Anuka y yo estábamos deambulando por el segundo piso en busca de sospechosos. Yo era la única visible. Susuka y Anuka me seguían pero escondidas.

Ninguno de los estudiantes estaba mirándome y no sentí que lo hicieran por detrás. Ya iba por las escaleras, rumbo a la práctica de baloncesto, cuando apareció un tipo. Tenía el mismo peinado que Kise y también era rubio. Se puede decir que era atractivo pero emitía esta energía espeluznante. Yo asentí con la cabeza y procedí a bajar pero él me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza para hacerme parar.

―¿Eres Ritsuka-san? ―preguntó.

―Uhm….sí. ¿Puedes dejar ir mi mano? me haces daño. ―dije con el ceño fruncido. Me soltó la mano.

―Lo siento. Me dejo llevar a veces. ―dijo sonriendo.

―Pues bien, voy a seguir en lo que estaba ehhh, sempai.

―Pft, no. No soy un sempai. Los dos somos de primer año. Tú de la clase B-1 y yo de la clase A-1. ―informó.

―De acuerdo.

―Soy Hatake Kida, por cierto.

―Sí, hola Kida. Me gustaría hablar más pero me tengo que ir. ―sonreí.

―Para la práctica de baloncesto.

Eso no fue una pregunta.

―Si. Para la práctica de baloncesto.

―Me pregunto si esa es la razón por la que a Kise-sama le gusta el baloncesto. ―dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Desde que llamó a Kise, "Kise-sama" sé que pasaba. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que lo único que pude decir fue:

―¿Disculpa?

―¿Todavía no lo entiendes? yo soy quien ha estado haciendo todas esas bromas. ―confesó.

―¿Desde cuándo?

―Bueno, después de lo que ocurrió en el salón de clase, Les dije a las chicas que lo siguieran haciendo y yo les pagaría bien.

¡No puedo creer que realmente me hubiera contestado!

―¿Y tú piensas que me enojé con esas estúpidas bromas? ―mentí.

―Lograron que me buscaras. ―sonrió.

―¿Era ese tu objetivo?

―Deja en paz a Kise-sama. Él se merece a alguien mejor. ―dijo con odio.

―No me digas que se merece a alguien como tú. ―me reí.

―No soy tan delirante. Si no lo dejas, voy hacerte cosas peores. ―dijo.

―¿Te importaría si hablamos esto fuera de la escuela? realmente no quiero ser expulsada por romperte la cara.

―¡Perra! ―él saltó sobre mí pero lo esquivé. Empecé a correr tan rápido como pude hasta llegar fuera del edificio. Él me siguió.

Cogí mi bate (encontré una funda y le até una cuerda para llevar el bate siempre en mi espalda) y lo golpeé de una manera no muy amable. Él cayó al suelo. Entonces le di una patada en la ingle. Lo vi retorcerse de dolor, pero eso no era suficiente. Me monté encima de él y empecé a arrancar su patético cabello rubio.

―Escucha bien, bastardo. La próxima vez que te metas conmigo, voy a hacer que Kise te mate. ¿Tú no quiere que eso suceda cierto? ―dije amenazantemente.

―¡Cállate! ―él me tumbó (es hombre, por lo que tiene más fuerza) y empezó a levantarse. Susuka y Anuka aparecieron y gritaron "paren" Kida lanzó un puño hacia mí y me crucé de brazos para la defensa.

El golpe nunca llegó. Cuando abrí los ojos, Taiga estaba parado frente a mí tomando a Kida por el cuello y empujándolo hacia atrás. Tetsu me ayudó a levantar.

―¡Taiga, Tetsu!

―¡La próxima vez, no llames tanto la atención! ―Taiga me gritó.

―No hagas eso de nuevo, Ritsuka-san. Es peligroso. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Permítanme agradecer antes de que me regañen. ―dije y luego miré a las gemelas. ―¿lo grabaron todo?

―¡Todo! ―Anuka me dio el pulgar hacia arriba y Susuka me mostró la cámara.

Kida se quedó perplejo. Suspiré profundamente.

―Si yo fuera tú, no me acercaría tanto. ―le dije a Taiga. ―Se puso loco por Kise.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Taiga dijo alejándose. Miré a Kida.

―Si eres un buen chico, podría ser muy amable contigo. No voy a mostrar el video. Solo si te portas bien ¿está claro? ―él me miró con recelo pero luego asintió.

―Voy a ser bueno por ahora, lo prometo. ―dijo. Pero aun así estaba esta electricidad que emanaba de nosotros.

De todas maneras, Kida y yo fuimos castigados por la pelea y el alboroto. Debo limpiar el salón de clases después de la práctica de baloncesto durante una semana. Yo espero que Drake nunca se entere de este incidente. Ahora tengo un enemigo ya que él dijo "por ahora" y eso no me da buena espina.

Pero estoy esperando que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir.

Odio a los agresores.

Con amor.

Claire.


	35. Vamos de compras

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 34: vamos de compras.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

 **Oha-asa horóscopo diario. Clasificación:**

1\. Sagitario: su suerte depende de hacer cosas simples. Tu artículo afortunado son un par de tijeras. Estas en el primer lugar, ¡suerte!

2\. Cáncer: debes ser capaz de tolerar los fracasos. Tu artículo afortunado es una pieza de shogi. Haz amigos de confianza.

3\. Acuario: su equilibrio mental está mejor. Tu artículo afortunado es una novela ligera. Usa tu energía mucho mejor.

4\. Géminis: hay una posibilidad de que puedas realizar tus sueños. Tu artículo afortunado es una botella de agua. Aprecia tus lazos con tus amigos.

5\. Leo: su relación parece ser armoniosa. Tu artículo afortunado son cosas que tengan que ver con la comedia. Fortalece tu relación amistosa con los demás.

6\. Libra: recuerda que todo es un paso a la vez. Tu artículo afortunado es algo que contenga miel. Siempre hay personas alrededor apoyándote.

7\. Aries: cuidado con los problemas. Tu artículo afortunado son los calcetines hasta las rodillas. Sal para divertirte.

8\. Escorpión: no muestres tu propio poder. Tu artículo afortunado es una caja de pañuelos. Está bien cuidar de los demás sin ser visto.

9\. Tauro: la acumulación de estrés no genera nada bueno. Tu artículo afortunado es una pelota de tenis. El descanso es muy necesario.

10\. Virgo: su amistad se lleva sin problemas. Tu artículo afortuna es una bufanda roja. No olvides ser agradecido.

11\. Capricornio: Tu personalidad rígida puede herir a las personas. Tu artículo afortunado es un anillo. Deja la cautela.

12\. Piscis: Una experiencia amarga puede surgir. Tu artículo afortunado es una rana de peluche. Estás en último lugar así que fíjate en tu alrededor.

Si lo que he escrito arriba no te molesta como el infierno, entonces hay algo mal contigo.

O tal vez con la persona que envió este estúpido mensaje.

O mejor aún, conmigo.

Si, hoy sin duda, no es mi día.

Es uno de esos días en los que por desgracia, me desperté del lado equivocado de la cama. Me levanté con el pie izquierdo. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado. Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable cuando abrí los ojos.

Tal vez sea el frio. No estoy acostumbrada a estas temperaturas tan bajas. Mi boca estaba hinchada y roja (parecía a Angelina Jolie) y mi piel estaba más pálida que nunca. Y te lo digo, despertarse con un dolor de cabeza así no es agradable. ¡Qué manera tan asquerosa de empezar el día!

Mi estado de ánimo se oscureció más cuando Midorima, que por razones desconocidas, me envió un mensaje muy estúpido sobre la clasificación de Oha-asa. Quería tirar mi teléfono, de verdad. El mensaje era inofensivo, pero ¡fue lo primero que leí en la mañana! Por Dios, ¡Maldito friki del horóscopo!

Yo: ¿¡Qué se supone que es eso!?

Midorima-friki Shintarou: Es la clasificación para hoy de Oha-asa.

Yo: ¿¡Crees que eso me importa!?

Midorima-friki Shintarou: Debería, piscis ha estado en el último lugar durante dos semanas completas. Eso podría afectar su juego de hoy.

Yo: ¡no me importa! ¡Ni siquiera estoy jugando! Taiga es leo y Tetsu es acuario, están en buenos puestos así que da igual.

Midorima-friki Shintarou: mi conciencia me estaría molestando si no te lo decía.

Yo: ¡preocúpate por ganar tu juego hoy y no por mi horóscopo!

Midorima-friki Shintarou: Tengo mi pieza de shogi conmigo.

Yo: no sé por qué me dices esto pero si ese elemento afortunado hace que tú le patees el trasero a Akashi, entonces supongo que está bien.

Midorima-friki Shintarou: hum.

Yo: ¡será mejor que le patees el trasero a Akashi!

Por si acaso no te has dado cuenta, Shutoku juega hoy contra Rakuzan y es por eso que le estoy pidiendo (en aires de venganza) que le gane humillantemente. Ni siquiera he puesto el teléfono en la mesa cuando sonó. Furihata me estaba llamando.

―¿¡Qué es!? ―gruñí.

―¡Lo siento! ―dijo con miedo.

―No, yo lo siento. ¿Qué pasa, Furihata?

―Kiyoshi-sempai me pidió recordarte acerca de los limones.

Él se refería a los limones empapados en miel. Es probablemente el único alimento que Riko-sempai prepara y no traumatiza del todo.

―¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirles que yo no sé hacer eso!? Díganle a Mitobe-sempai que los haga.

―Sin embargo, Ritsuka, no se puede hablar con Mitobe-sempai.

―¿¡Qué les hace pensar que yo sí puedo!?

―Porque tú eres Ritsuka. Tú haces lo imposible posible.

―¡Bien! ―quiero aclarar que no dije que si solo porque me gustaron sus palabras.

Entonces le envié un mensaje a Mitobe-sempai. Él respondió inmediatamente.

Mitobe-sempai: Los limones ya están listos. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Ritsuka-chan.

Irónicamente, Mitobe-sempai utiliza muchas palabras en los mensajes de texto. Me alegra saber cuál es la forma en la que me llama.

Me levanté de la cama cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo. Gemí al ver el identificador de llamada.

―¡Ve con tus dos amigos lo antes posible! ―Riko-sempai sonaba molesta.

―Buenos días, Riko-sempai.

―¿Puedes creer que sus zapatos resultan estar rotos el mismo día? hasta en eso coinciden.

―Uhm…..

―¡Y ellos no tienen ningún repuesto! ¿Qué clase de atleta tiene solo un par de zapatillas? ¡Ritsuka, ven con tus dos amigos idiotas a comprar los zapatos!

―¿Desde cuándo esos dos idiotas son mis amigo? ―yo sabía que ella estaba hablando de Tetsu y Taiga.

―¿Y tú todavía lo preguntas? cuando compren las zapatillas vallan directo al estadio. Ustedes tres tienden a irse por donde no deben.

―Bueno, eso no es realmente mi problema. ―dije.

―¡Ve con ellos! ―Riko-sempai colgó.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared un millón de veces. ¡Aún no he tenido mi desayuno y ya tengo planeada toda la mañana! Y mi dolor de cabeza no mejoró. Tenía frio y mi piel se estaba empezando a entumecer.

Me encontré con Tetsu y Taiga un poco más tarde. Mi estado de ánimo no ha mejorado aún tampoco. Una nube oscura estaba sobre mi cabeza y todo me irritaba.

TODO.

―Ritsuka-san, por favor, deja de fruncir el ceño. ―dijo Tetsu. Yo gruñí profundamente como un perro.

―No nos muerdas. ―Taiga bromeó.

―Jaja. ―me reí sarcásticamente. ―Vamos a comprar los jodidos zapatos y acabar con esto. ―ellos dos dieron un paso atrás dejando que yo caminara adelante.

―¿Será que está en ese tiempo del mes? ―Taiga le preguntó a Tetsu.

―Creo que sí, Kagami-kun. ―dijo Tetsu como si yo no estuviera ahí.

"Si quieren luego les digo con lujo de detalles cuando me llega y cuando se me quita el periodo. ―ambos se estremecieron con lo que dije.

Tetsu compró sus zapatos en la primera tienda que visitamos. Taiga, sin embargo, debido a su inútilmente pie grande no pudo encontrar unos. Tetsu no es exigente con sus zapatos (aunque todavía eran costosos) Taiga quería una marca en particular (no recuerdo) pero ya hemos visitado tres tiendas de zapatos y todavía no hemos podido conseguir sus zapatos malditos.

―¿¡Por qué no compras otra marca y ya está!? ―dije con impaciencia.

―No. Quiero esa marca. ―Taiga contestó tercamente.

―¡Estás actuando como un niño rico caprichoso! ―arrugué mi cara. ―¿Qué pasa si no encontramos esa marca? ¿Se te olvidó que hoy tenemos un partido con Kaijo o qué?

―No, no se me olvidó. Es por eso que necesito ese par de zapatos de esa marca.

Yo en realidad no entiendo la lógica. ¿Cómo un par de zapatos pueden hacer la diferencia? miré a Tetsu para que me explicara pero él me miró como si eso fuera perfectamente razonable.

Los chicos y sus zapatos.

Estábamos a punto de ir a la cuarta tienda cuando Tetsu (suavemente) me tomó del brazo.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunté.

―Kagami-kun irá a buscar sus zapatos. Solo vamos a tomar algo.

Taiga miró a Tetsu como si fuera su salvador. Tetsu tiró de mí para que lo siguiera al café de la esquina. Lo seguí a regañadientes. Me llevó a sentarnos cerca de una ventana y luego se dirigió al mostrador para pedir sin decir nada. La siguiente cosa que supe, es que me estaba entregando una taza de chocolate caliente. Él se sentó al otro lado mío.

―Es necesario que te calientes un poco.

―¿De qué hablas? ―lo miré sin comprender.

―Tus labios están rojos e hinchados y tu piel está helada. Eso es debido al frio así que es necesario calentarte. Tal vez por eso estás de mal humor. ―explicó Tetsu.

―No necesito "calentamiento" y no estoy enojada.

―Has estado frunciendo el ceño todo el tiempo.

―¿Lo hago? ―no me había dado cuanta hasta que él lo mencionó. De acuerdo, a mí el mal genio se me nota en la cara, en la forma de hablar, de respirar y en las ganas de querer asesinar a alguien.

―Si. ―Tetsu respondió. Yo me tomé todo ese chocolate con la esperanza de calentar mi cuerpo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Taiga salió de la tienda mientras que Tetsu y yo salimos del café.

―¿Los encontraste? ―Tetsu preguntó. Duh, ¿está ciego? Taiga no traía nada consigo.

―No. ―Taiga dijo con desaliento.

Una vena comenzó a aparecer en mi frente. Esto hizo a los dos cautelosos. ¡Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo! está claro que no hay esa puta marca que Taiga quería en todo el comercio.

Si tengo que lazarme encima de Taiga y golpearlo para que compre otra marca entonces lo haré.

Tetsu empezó a buscar algo en su maleta.

―De acuerdo. Voy a preguntarle, en ocasiones como esta, es de gran ayuda. ―Tetsu sacó su celular y marcó un número.

Treinta minutos más tarde, los tres estábamos en una cancha de baloncesto. Cuando Momoi y Aomine llegaron.

―¿¡Por qué la llamaste a ella!? ―grité. Momoi, a la vista de Tetsu, se tiró encima de él. Empujé a Tetsu fuera de su camino y sonreí a ella. ―Que hay, Momoi.

―Hola, Ritsu-chan. ―ella me sonrió lindamente. Eso me irritó más.

―Lamento llamarte tan de repente. ―dijo Tetsu.

―No te preocupes. Al contrario, ¡estoy súper feliz! ―dijo Momoi.

―¡Yey! ¡Qué bueno que estén aquí! ―dije sarcásticamente.

―Me alegro que me ayudes a buscar tenis de baloncesto pero…. ¿¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí!? ―Taiga le pidió a su némesis de todos los tiempos, Aomine.

―¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! ―dijo Aomine a su némesis de todos los tiempos, Taiga.

―Dai-chan tiene un montón de zapatillas de baloncesto, por lo que dijo que te dará unas. ―Momoi dijo.

―¿Dai-chan? ―me reí del apodo estúpido.

―¡Estás loca! ¡Yo no dije eso, Satsuki! ―Aomine gruñó.

―Ehhh, eso es muy tsundere de tu parte. ―dije burlonamente. Aomine tomó mi cráneo con fuerza. ―¿¡Es que mi cabeza es atractiva para las manos enormes!? ―le di un codazo en el estómago y él me soltó inmediatamente.

―Además, ¿calzan el mismo número verdad? ―Momoi pidió confirmación.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Taiga. Momoi sacó una caja donde había unas zapatillas nuevas. Pero eso podría importarme menos.

―¡Oye, no te lleves mis cosas como si nada! ―Aomine le gritó a su amiga.

―Son los mismos que uso yo. ―dijo Taiga.

―Dai-chan tenía un par justamente igual. Lo único diferente es el color. Tú eres de los que prefiere seguir usando el mismo modelo, ¿verdad, Kagamin? ―Momoi dijo.

―¿¡Kagamin!? ―grité.

Taiga me miró como acusándome. ―Ella si entiende lo importante de usar el mismo modelo.

―¡Me vale un pito eso! ¿¡Escuchaste lo que dijo!? ¡Aomine tenía unos zapatos de repuesto a pesar de ser un perfecto imbécil!

―¡OYE! ―Aomine me gritó pero no le hice caso.

―¡Él si se comporta como un verdadero atleta! ¡Ustedes par de idiotas deberían avergonzarse de sí mismos!

Tetsu y Taiga se removieron mirando hacia otro lado.

―¿Qué le ocurre a ella? ―preguntó Ahomine al par de idiotas.

―Tiene frio. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Y está en esa época del mes. ―terminó Taiga.

Aomine negó con la cabeza y los miró lastimosamente. Los idiotas reconocieron esa mirada y lo apreciaron.

Me quedé boquiabierta. ―¿¡Qué se supone que eso significa!?

―¡Eso fue muy grosero! ―dijo Momoi a los chicos. Ahora estamos unidas porque somos mujeres.

―De todas formas….el color de los zapatos me gusta. ―dijo Taiga.

―Está bien. Si me ganas en un uno a uno son tuyos. ―dijo Aomine sacando un balón de quien carajos sabe dónde y haciéndolo girar en su dedo.

Oh, ellos siempre van a terminar jugando baloncesto.

SIEMPRE.

―¡Tenemos un partido después! ―dijo Taiga.

―De igual forma nos tenemos que ir, AHORA. ―dije enfatizando la palabra "ahora".

―Un juego a tres canastas. Acabaremos rápido. ―dijo Aomine.

―Dije…. ―Aomine me detuvo con palmaditas en el hombro y me dio su mirada de "yo sé que tú quieres ver"

―Es cosa de hombres, Ritsuka. No te entrometas. Además hay que aprovechar, le enseñaré un par de cosas.

Taiga se quitó la chaqueta de Seirin y me la pasó. Yo de mala gana la tomé y me fui a sentar a la banca.

―Póntela….si quieres. ―Taiga dijo.

Me senté en la banca y después de dos segundos (considerando el frio) me puse la chaqueta que me quedó enorme.

Y entonces, los dos tarados jugaron.

Tetsu y Momoi se estaban desactualizando sobre lo ocurrido entre Haizaki y Aomine (lo de la pelea). Me tomó todo lo que tengo para mantener intacta mi paciencia.

―He querido preguntar, ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello, Ritsu-chan? ―preguntó Momoi.

―Un monstruo vino y me lo cortó en la noche. ―dije mientras olía disimuladamente la chaqueta de Taiga (oh mi Dios huele delicioso).

El juego terminó al cabo de 5 minutos.

―Satsuki, terminamos. Vamos a casa. ―dijo Aomine caminando hacia ella.

―¡Qué rápido! ―dijo Momoi.

―¿Cómo les fue? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Una victoria aplastante. ―contestó Aomine con aburrimiento.

―¡Espera! ¡Exijo la revancha! quiero esos tenis, pero más importante, ¡no soporto que me ganes! ―dijo Taiga apuntando a Aomine.

―Tienes un partido ¿verdad? déjate de tonterías. ―dijo Aomine.

―¡Exacto! Riko-sempai nos está esperando. Aomine, dale los zapatos. ―pedí.

―No me los has pedido correctamente. ―él dijo con el ceño fruncido.

―¿¡Por qué tengo que pedirlos yo!?

―Porque es divertido cabrearte. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré.―¿Vas a darle los zapatos o no?

Aomine le tiró la caja a Taiga. ―Toma. Me da igual. Ya no las quiero.

―¿Pero perdí y aun así me los regalas? ―preguntó Taiga.

Empecé a transformarme en mi modo demonio.

―¡Simplemente tómalos! si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. ―Aomine me señaló.

Taiga me miró, se estremeció y tomó la caja.

Estábamos fuera de la cancha segundos más tarde, pero como ya he dicho anteriormente, este no es mi día. Mis pies salieron con algo blando y repugnante. Me quedé helada. Conozco este sentir. Todos miramos hacia abajo y descubrimos algo horrible. ¡Maldición!

Pise una mierda de perro.

¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? Hay muy pocas probabilidades de pisar excremento de animales en las calles limpias de Tokio, pero sucedió. Y a mí de todas las personas.

―¡Mierda! ―casi grité.

Luego siguió un incómodo silencio y segundos después, oí risas. Me di vuelta para ver a Taiga, Tetsu, Aomine y Momoi doblados aguantando la risa. Con eso fue suficiente. Me sentí completamente humillada.

―¡MALDITA SEA! ―grité con todos mis pulmones.

La risa interrumpida entró en erupción después de eso. Taiga me llevó a comprarme un par de zapatos nuevos (muy baratos) después.

Llegamos tarde al estadio.

Con amor.

Claire.


	36. ¡Vamos a la final!

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 35: ¡vamos a la final!

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Siguiendo con la fachada de día que me tocó hoy, llegamos tarde al estadio. Estaba agradecida de que Riko-sempai estaba ocupada con otras cosas.

Los muchachos estaban hablando de que tan fuerte es la preparatoria Rakuzan. Resulta que esa escuela lleva participando en la Winter Cup desde su inicio, siendo ellos el instituto que ganó más veces el torneo. Cinco años seguidos. ¡Son temibles! y encima de eso este año tienen a Akashi el psico-monstruo y unos tipos de los reyes sin corona (como Hanamiya y Kiyoshi-sempai).

Siendo totalmente honesta voy a animar (esta vez sin pararme a gritar en todo el estadio) hasta que se me acabe la voz para que Shutoku gane. Akashi merece la derrota. Luego recordé el mensaje de Midorima y me dieron ganas de ir a golpearlo y reclamarle por mi estúpido horóscopo. Total, estaban en el vestuario de la esquina.

Así que muy sigilosamente salí hacia el lugar. Abrí la puerta de golpe y mis ojos buscaron al friki de cabello verde. Cuando lo vi, me paré en frente de él.

―¿Ritsu-chan…? ―escuché a Takao.

―¿¡Por qué ese estúpido Oha-asa tiene razón!? ―grité tomando a Midorima y zarandeándolo adelante y hacia atrás.

―Es debido al destino. ―respondió mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

―¿¡Entonces mi destino era pisar excremento de perro!? ―espeté. Los otros muchachos se taparon la boca para no reír.

―Oha-asa advirtió que piscis debía tener cuidado con los alrededores. Si llevaras tu artículo afortunado, eso no hubiera pasado. ―dijo. Yo di un grito de frustración. Luego me calmé.

―Tienen que ganar. Patéenle el trasero a ese psico-monstruo.

―¿Te refieres a Akashi? ―preguntó Otsubo-sempai. Yo asentí.

―¿En qué rango estás hoy, Midorima? ―preguntó Miyaji-sempai.

―Segundo.

―¿Qué rayos es eso? ve por el primer puesto. Te voy a golpear. ―dijo Miyaji-sempai con su sonrisa escalofriante.

―La fortuna no funciona así. ―dijo Midorima.

―Si eso fuera posible, yo querría el primer lugar y no el último todos los malditos días. ―dije.

―Como ya dije, la fortuna no funciona así. ―repitió.

―Como sea. Asegúrate de que lo que Akashi me hizo no se quede impune porque si no, juro que te haré cosas desagradables. ―amenacé mientras le di un golpe al suelo con el bate.

―A veces compadezco a Seirin. -comentó Kimura-sempai. Takao solo reía.

―¡Bien, ya es la hora! ―dijo Otsubo-sempai poniéndose de pie.

Salimos de los vestuarios y yo me dirigí a donde mi equipo. En el camino me encontré a Kazumi (si recuerdas a la chica-calabaza) con un disfraz muy estúpido.

―¿Qué se supone que haces? ―le pregunté. Ella se sobresaltó.

―¡Yo no vine a ver a los chicos jugar ni nada!

―No creo que sea malo que quieras apoyar a tu escuela. ―dije. Ella se quitó los lentes horribles.

―¡Bien! pero ellos no pueden saber que vine. Kiyoshi aún está enfadado conmigo y yo dije que no vendría. ―explicó. A pesar que cada célula de mi cuerpo quería saber porque diablos Miyaji-sempai está enojado con ella, no pregunté.

―Bueno, yo no diré nada ya que tú misma te vas a delatar. Ese disfraz está horrible.

―¿Y tú eres una experta en los disfraces? ―preguntó.

―Más o menos. ―dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ser Horikita Mai a veces ya me hace una experta en el disfraz. Luego una (súper) mano me agarró de la cabeza. Yo no tenía que voltearme para saber quién es.

―¿¡Por qué te desapareces de esa forma!? ―Taiga gritó mientras me arrastraba.

―¡Maldita sea, duele mucho! ―grité. Kazumi nos miró alejarnos como si estuviéramos locos.

Seirin salió a la cancha después de que el primer y segundo cuarto del partido Shutoku vs Rakuzan terminara. Riko-sempai me ordenó grabar lo que queda del juego. Yo en verdad quería llevar la fiesta en paz (debido a mi mal estado de humor) pero Akashi nunca me lo permite.

¡Esta vez no fue mi culpa!

Taiga, Tetsu y yo nos dirigíamos a la banca, cuando Rakuzan apareció (tenían que pasar por nuestro lado) para continuar con su partido.

―Vaya, ha pasado tiempo, Tetsuya. ―dijo Akashi.

―Sí, Akashi-kun. ―Tetsu lo miró sin inmutarse. Yo fruncí mi ceño a más no poder. Entonces Taiga se paró en frente de Akashi.

―¿Te acuerdas de mí, verdad? ―dijo Taiga. ―Tanto a Kise como a ti, los voy a aplastar.

―Claro que me acuerdo de ti, Kagami Taiga. ―comenzó Akashi. ―Déjame advertirte una cosa. Los únicos que pueden hablarme mirándome a los ojos, son los que me obedecen. A los que se oponen a mí, no les permito que me miren desde arriba.

Y entonces Akashi sentó a Taiga humillándolo completamente pese a la notable diferencia de fuerza y altura. Me mordí el labio para controlar las ganas de machacar a ese bastardo hasta la muerte. Pero tenía que descargar mi ira con alguien. Tomé la camiseta de Akashi y lo atraje a mi altura.

―¿¡Es divertido para ti humillar a las personas!? ―él me miró con esos ojos que me dan escalofríos. Después tomó mi mano (muy fuerte) y la apretó. Antes de cualquier cosa, Riko-sempai

vino y me llevó lejos. Claramente pude escuchar lo que me dijo antes de alejarme.

―Me gusta tu cabello, Ritsuka.

¡ESE MALDITO PSICO-MONSTRUO!

Luego me calmé (como pude) y me puse a grabar el juego. Lo único que te puedo decir es que estaba equivocada sobre Aomine. ¡El que verdaderamente no es humano es Akashi! ¡Él solo detuvo a todo Shutoku y los hizo sentarse con solo mirarlos! por una parte es increíble que haga eso pero ¡vamos!

Akashi dijo que si no ganaban este juego a causa de la cesta que había metido en su propio aro, se arrancaría los ojos.

―¡Con más razón deben ganar, Shutoku! ―grité. Los chicos me miraron con desaprobación.

La combinación de juego entre Midorima y Takao es ridículamente increíble. Pero por desgracia, eso no fue suficiente para vencer a Rakuzan. Shutoku perdió. Mi corazón se rompió cuando vi a Midorima y a Takao llorar (me fijé en sus ojos cuando salieron a los vestuarios).

Ahora sí, nuestro juego.

Todos, y me refiero a todos, estábamos muy emocionados por que ese juego empezara. Kaijo vs Seirin. El que gane, va a la final.

―Taiga, Tetsu. Ya que Midorima-friki no pudo con el psico-monstruo, ustedes tienen el deber de ganar este juego y el siguiente. ―dije mientras los golpeaba con el bate.

―¡Ya entendimos! ―dijo Taiga.

―No había necesidad de los golpes, Ritsuka-san. Además, eso fue lo que prometimos ¿no? ―dijo Tetsu. Yo asentí tomando el collar.

―Kagamicchi. ―Kise apareció con su rostro reflejando seriedad (que es raro). ―No hay un solo día que no recuerde cuando me ganaron. Así que….no pienso perder.

―¿No crees que te has vuelto blando? ―dijo Taiga.

―Yo creo que el tinte de su cabello le tostó el cerebro. ―le dije a Taiga.

―¡No uso tinte, Ritsukacchi! ―Kise lloró. ―Kurokocchi, ¿tú piensas que me he vuelto blando?

―Si. También estaba pensando en lo mucho que te odiaba, Kise-kun.

―Whoa. ―dije impresionada.

―¿Eh? ¿¡Qué!? ¡Como duele que te digan eso tan directamente! ―dijo Kise con su cara en blanco.

―Pero te odiaba en el buen sentido. ―Tetsu aclaró.

―¡Uno no odia en el buen sentido, Tetsu! ―regañé.

Tetsu explicó la razón de su odio "en buen sentido". Resulta que Tetsu era quien supervisaba los entrenamientos de Kise cuando estaban en Teiko. Por lo que con él era con quien tenía mejor relación. Pero entonces Kise mejoró increíblemente dejando a Tetsu atrás.

―Desde entonces, yo te considero mi rival, Kise-kun. ―Tetsu terminó.

―Eso no es solo un cumplido. ¡Ese tipo de cosas me motivan más! ―Kise dijo totalmente satisfecho.

Por lo que entonces, el juego comenzó.

La pelota perteneció a Seirin primeramente. Teniendo en cuenta la técnica de Kise "copia perfecta" los chicos deben adelantarse lo antes posible y llevar un ritmo constante.

Entonces, por el bien de detener a Kise desde el inicio, Tetsu usó sus dos técnicas más fuertes anotando para Seirin. Pero en ese mismo instante, Kise hizo el tiro de cancha completa de Midorima y anotó para Kaijo dándoles la ventaja.

¡Me retracto al haber dicho que su cerebro está tostado!

Él imitó a la perfección el bloqueo de Musaki. Impidiendo que Hyuuga-sempai anotara. Kasamatsu-sempai obtuvo el balón pero en seguida se lo devolvió a Kise que parecía que iba a volver a tirar pero hizo una finta en el último momento cambiando de ritmo rápidamente. Ahora estaba imitando a Aomine.

Si ya por separado estos tipos eran increíbles, ¡Kise se ha convertido imparable!

Él estaba combinando todas sus formas de jugar.

Y entonces Taiga fue a detenerlo pero Kise lo sentó inmediatamente y encestó. ¡Ni siquiera hemos jugado todavía contra Akashi y ya enfrentamos sus técnicas!

Aunque bueno, Kise no da terror como el Psico-monstruo.

Estrictamente hablando no son copias exactas pero…llamar imitación a lo que Kise hace tampoco es correcto. Si él fuera capaz de usar eso durante todo un partido, nadie detendría a Kise Ryota.

¡Olvídate de la zona! ¡Yo quiero lo de la copia perfecta!

Riko-sempai dijo que el único que podría hacerle frente a Kise en este momento era Taiga en la zona. Pero Kaijo sabe que Taiga no puedo entrar en la zona al inicio de un partido por lo que se puede decir que se aprovecharon de eso.

Entonces en el partido se enfrentaron Kise vs Tetsu. La copia perfecta contra el tiro fantasma. Kise paró el tiro de Tetsu. ¡Ni siquiera Musaki lo pudo hacer! todos quedamos en shock.

Musaki donde quiera que haya estado debió haberse enojado (si vino a ver el partido, claro está).

Ahora que lo pienso, Kise debió haber usado esa rara técnica de Akashi y la combinó con el bloqueo de Musaki. El próximo año me cambiaré a Kaijo y seré su gerente (le quitaré el puesto a Natsumi) para mirar más de cerca a esta maravilla de persona.

Es una broma.

Kise comenzó a jugar normalmente. Supongo que copiar a tantos raros a la vez es agotador para su (perfecto) cuerpo. Los chicos de Seirin comenzaron a fallar lo tiros. Lógicamente habían perdido la calma por completo.

Entonces Riko-sempai solicitó un cambio de jugador. Furihata sustituyó a Izuki-sempai. ¡Eso es algo completamente nuevo! me siento feliz por él. Quiero decir….eso le da motivación a Kawahara y Fukuda. Además de que va estrenar su uniforme…..ejem.

Pero entonces él parecía muy, muy, nervioso. Eso me recordó a la primera vez que a Ed lo sacaron en un partido así que fui hacer lo mismo que hice con él.

―cálmate Furihata. Esto es lo que siempre habías querido ¿no? piensa que eres como un tipo de arma secreta. Ellos en realidad no son temibles. Son solo una bola de idiotas de buen aspecto. Si Riko-sempai te sacó es porque tienes algo que ofrecer. ―entonces Furihata probó la masacre del bate.

―¿¡Eso como se supone que lo ayuda!? ―los chicos me gritaron.

Furihata entró en la cancha temblando y con el primero que se topó de Kaijo fue con Kasamatsu-sempai. Estoy segura de que se meo en el pantalón.

―¡No lo asustes más Kasamatsu-sempai! ¡La próxima vez lo voy a vestir de niña y lo saco a jugar! ―grité. Él me miró y frunció (más) el ceño. Yo le saqué la lengua.

―¿¡Cómo puedes amenazar tipos de otros equipos!? ―preguntó Kawahara.

―Eso es un don ¡jaja! ―dije dándole el pulgar hacia arriba.

Entonces Furihata se puso más nervioso y dejó ir el balón. Hay que pensar positivo y creer que el miedo no es malo y que el ser cobarde puede ser útil. A decir verdad yo no me asustaría pero si entraría en pánico al no saber qué hacer.

Resultó que Furihata le devolvió el ritmo a Seirin. Él era el más atento al peligro y hacia que lo chicos pensaran antes de actuar. Seirin anotó antes de que el primer tiempo acabara.

―¡Eso es Furihata! ¡Si sigues así hasta yo me convertiría en tu novia! ―grité. Debo dejar de decir todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―Taiga y Kise gritaron.

Furihata se puso rojo y casi se desmaya. Riko-sempai me pateó en la cabeza por lo que no más Ritsuka durante el segundo y tercer cuarto.

Hace tanto que no me desmayaba a causa de las agresiones de Riko-sempai en medio de un partido.

¡Maldita sea!

Bueno, no estaba del todo desmayada ya que pude sentir como me alzaban y llevaban probablemente al receso de 10 minutos pero no es mi culpa. Tenía los parpados tan pesados. Probablemente era por el frio. Puede distinguir las voces de Tetsu y Taiga pero no tengo ni idea de que hablaron. Cuando me desperté (tuve la fuerza de abrir los ojos) el marcador iba 58-67 a favor de Seirin. ¡Esto era una locura!

―¿¡Qué mierda pasó aquí!? ―pregunté sentando de golpe.

―Cosas completamente increíbles. ―dijo Fukuda.

Mis ojos buscaron a mi rubio favorito (es imposible que después de tanto, no le coja aprecio) para luego encontrarlo en la banca. Kawahara me dijo que Kise ha estado sentado desde la mitad del segundo cuarto. Esto se debía a la lesión en su pierna y el haber usado su copia perfecta solo lo perjudicaba más.

Otra cosa que noté es que Tetsu estaba sentado al lado mío. Mi rostro se puso pálido por la impresión. Mira que ha sido un buen tiempo desde que Tetsu me asusta.

Seirin continuó ganando cestas. Pero Kaijo estaba lejos de renunciar a la victoria. Aun así, tenían quince puntos de diferencia contra Seirin. Quiero recalcar que esto nunca había pasado porque por lo general, Seirin siempre es el que va atrás cuando enfrentan esta clase de equipos. Así que estaba muy sorprendida de lo buenos que se han vuelto. O tal vez solo era por el hecho de que Kise no estaba en la cancha.

Sí, es por eso.

Entonces Kise y Tetsu entraron a la cancha para jugar los últimos cuatro minutos de juego. Que se pueden convertir en los últimos cuatro minutos de vida. Según lo entendido, Kise solo puede emplear dos minutos con su técnica, así que los chicos deben estar precavidos.

Kise tenía esta resolución de vencer a Seirin a como dé lugar. Él usó su copia perfecta para hacer caer a Taiga (Akashi) y avanzar rápido (Aomine) para anotar. Los chicos hicieron su contraataque pero Kise lo bloqueo (Musaki).

Y luego Kise copió a Tetsu. ¡Eso si nadie se lo esperaba! ¡Kise por si solo ya es la generación de milagros completa! Después hubo tiempo fuera. Solo me dediqué a escuchar porque estamos en una situación extrema. Ellos hablaron del modo de detener a Kise.

El partido se reanudó y ningún equipo permitía que el otro anotara. Seirin tenía que mantener la ventaja sobre Kaijo. Tetsu es quien enfrenta a Kise ahora. Y luego, de la nada, apareció

Izuki-sempai para tomar la pelota. ¡Era un triple ataque! pero Kise hizo otro pase de Tetsu que terminó en las manos de Kasamatsu-sempai. Después Kise evadió a los tres chicos e hizo la cesta.

Ah, y también copió el tiro fantasma de Tetsu.

El público comenzó a alentar a Kaijo. Por un minuto, los muchachos se convirtieron en los malos de la película.

¡Esta si es la verdadera crisis!

Esto produjo que Seirin no pudiera moverse o atacar bien. ¿¡Qué carajos le pasa a la gente!? Luego Taiga cometió una falta contra Kise. Eso sí es genial. ¿¡Qué mierda le pasa por la cabeza!? ¡Ahora si somos los malos verdaderamente! Entonces Taiga dijo un discurso que me dejó como…. ¿¡Qué!? Los chicos molestaron a Taiga pero yo, simplemente no me puedo quedar con esto. Así que lo molesté en el tiempo fuera.

―¡Eso fue lo más vergonzoso que he escuchado en mi vida! ―dije riendo.

―¡Yo no necesito tu opinión, estúpida! ―Taiga gritó.

La estrategia de juego será adivinar a quien carajo Kise va a copiar.

Los últimos dos minutos empezaron con los dos tiros libres que obviamente Kise anotó. Luego siguieren incontables enfrentamientos entre Kise y Taiga. Después Hyuuga-sempai se fue detrás del balón para que no saliera de la cancha y lo siguiente que supe, es que fui aplastada sin misericordia.

―Lo siento, Ritsuka. ―Hyuuga-sempai se disculpó.

―No…..hay….problema. ―dije recuperando el aire de mis pulmones.

Y la gente también comenzó a alentar tanto a Seirin como a Kaijo. Creo que debió haber sido así desde un principio. En cuestión de segundos, Kaijo se adelantó por un punto. Luego Seirin hizo lo mismo dándole vuelta al marcador.

Eso últimos treinta segundos fue emoción pura para los chicos intentando detener a Kise. En los tres segundos restantes, Kaijo llevaba la delantera 80-79. Taiga corrió a toda velocidad hacia el otro extremo pero Kise lo alcanzó. ¡Lo que sea que pase por la mente de Taiga tiene que ejecutarse ahora mismo! él saltó para hacer la clavada meteoro pero en ese momento, apareció Tetsu detrás.

Tetsu encestó cuando el tiempo acabó. Y la cesta contó.

―¡Lo hicimos! ―Riko-sempai y yo gritamos en la alegría.

Esto es lo mejor que ha pasado en este día del asco.

¡Iremos a la final y jugaremos con Rakuzan!

¡Yey!

Natsumi estaba ayudando a Kise a que caminara correctamente. Ella no es tan bruja como para no darse cuenta de que lo dio todo en este juego. Aunque lógicamente Kise está llorando en este momento.

Mi corazón se volvió a romper. ¿¡Qué pasa con el exceso de lágrimas masculinas!?

Cuando íbamos de regreso estábamos muy felices. Ninguno podía creer que llegamos a la final. Seirin es un equipo fuerte.

―¿Qué pasa, Kuroko? ―preguntó Tsuchida-sempai.

―Es que hasta ahora mi trabajo era dar pases y nunca había tenido un disparo decisivo… Es la primera vez…

―Sí, es cierto. ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―Como decirlo…. podría morir feliz ahora mismo. ―y entonces Tetsu sonrió con una cara demasiado extraña.

―¡Nunca había visto su cara tan relajada! ¡No te mueras! ―Taiga dijo impresionado.

―¡Tetsu tiene todo el derecho a estar feliz y hacer esa cara extraña! ―dije.

―Mi cara no es extraña, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu aun con su cara rara.

―¡Claro que sí! aunque yo también estaría muy contenta de haber sido la heroína, o en tu caso héroe del día.

―Tú nunca eres la heroína del día. ―Taiga dijo.

―¿Aun estás con tu drama? ―pregunté riendo de su discurso. Taiga tomó mi cabeza con su (súper) mano. Y empezamos la misma estupidez de todos los días.

Los chicos solo observaron nuestra pelea.

Con amor.

Claire.


	37. Historias

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 36: Historias.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Cuando estábamos a punto de volver a casa después del partido entre Kaijo y Seirin, Taiga se dio cuenta que perdió su anillo de hermandad.

―¿¡Ves por qué quería quedármelo!? ¡Eres un imbécil! ―dije.

―¡No molestes! solo espérenme un momento, iré a buscarlo. ―dijo Taiga y después se fue.

Como Tetsu no puede vivir sin Taiga, y yo no puedo vivir sin ambos, fuimos detrás del idiota para ayudarlo a buscar. Cuando llegamos él estaba parado al lado de Midorima aparentemente hablando. Tetsu y yo nos quedamos ahí escuchando que decían. Luego llegó Takao y me rodeó con su brazo. Yo casi grito de la impresión.

―Hey, ¿qué están haciendo?

―Takao-kun. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Oh mierda no me asustes así! ―pellizqué la nariz de Takao.

―¡Ay! ¡Eso duele Ritsu-chan! ―Él dijo con un puchero. ―¿Eh? ¿Kagami es quien está al lado de Shin-chan?

―Sí. ―afirmé. Takao medio se rio.

―En el verano también pasó algo así. ―dijo. Mi cara se oscureció al recordar mi fiasco de verano. ―Pero hoy no siento ganas de reír.

―Supongo que eso es algo natural. ―dije.

―Bueno, me voy. Buena suerte mañana. ―Takao dijo mientras se acercaba a Midorima. ―Hey, Shin-chan, siempre es igual. Ya nos vamos.

―Kagami, déjame decirte algo. Hay dos Akashi Seijuro. ―Midorima dijo.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿¡Qué significa eso!? ―Taiga preguntó. Cuando mi cerebro captó lo que dijo Midorima, hablé.

―¡Ya tenemos suficiente con uno solo para que haya otro psico-monstruo! ―dije. Takao comenzó a reír. Me sentí aliviada aunque sé que se estaba riendo de mí.

―¡A eso no me refería! si quieren saberlo, pregúntenselo a Kuroko. Nos vemos. ―dijo Midorima. Y así, él y Takao se fueron.

Mientras regresábamos con los demás, Taiga interrogó a Tetsu sobre lo que quiso decir Midorima-friki. Tetsu dijo que no lo contará luego cuando todos estemos juntos. Sinceramente no sé qué clase de oscuro pasado tenga Tetsu con sus amigos pero, para hacer que alguien diga que hay dos de ti, debe ser serio.

Terminamos en la casa de Taiga de nuevo. Así que sin más preámbulos, Tetsu empezó a contar su historia de secundaria con los milagrosos. Yo no escuché mucho. No es que yo quiera escuchar todo sobre esos raros de todos modos. Aun así, no perdí el hilo de todo el cuento.

Solo te contaré lo que más me impactó.

 **Noticia impactante número uno:** Tetsu tenía un amigo en primaria con el que comenzó a jugar baloncesto pero al entrar en secundaria se separaron. Su amigo se llama Ogiwara Shigehiro. Según Tetsu, él dejó el baloncesto por su culpa.

 **Noticia impactante número dos:** ¡Tetsu sufrió mucho daño psicológico! ¡Vaya bastardos los que pensaron que él no servía para nada! si yo hubiera estado en Teiko, habría apaleado a cada persona que intentara meterse con Tetsu.

 **Noticia impactante número tres (y graciosa):** Tetsu se cayó y se rompió la nariz en su primer partido como titular en Teiko. Daria lo que fuera por haber visto eso.

 **Noticia impactante número cuatro:** Akashi en ese entonces no era un idiota. Bueno, en ese entonces ninguno era un idiota. Lo que pasó fue que Musaki provocó a Akashi y él "cambió" a un monstruo obsesionado con la victoria. Esto confirma mi teoría sobre él. ¡Akashi tiene un trastorno de personalidad! Tetsu dijo que los ojos de Akashi eran del mismo color en ese entonces pero que luego cambiaron. ¡Él es un jodido mutante!

Solo por el hecho de que ellos eran normales y que la maldita sociedad los corrompió (una lástima) ahora ya no son tan raros para mí.

 **Noticia impactante número cinco (y que me dio rabia):** En el último juego de Teiko en donde iba a participar el amigo de la infancia de Tetsu, esos bastardos humillaron a los otros jugadores regalándoles una canasta para que el juego quedara 111-11. Eso terminó de romper a Tetsu e hizo que su amigo abandonara el baloncesto. ¡Malditos!

Después de eso los milagrosos se graduaron, hicieron la promesa de enfrentarse para ver quién era el mejor, llegó Taiga, llegué yo y fuimos a Seirin donde conocimos a Tetsu y ahora esto es el presente.

Conclusión: me hubiera gustado haberlos conocido antes. ¿¡Por qué diablos me tocó la versión horrible de ellos!? Seguro que con un par de golpes se hubieran afinado.

Taiga le dijo a Tetsu que no se preocupara por eso ya que si pensaba que sus ideales estaban mal, nada más había que hacerlos morder el polvo. Yo le dije a Tetsu que en verdad debe dejar de atormentarse por todo.

―Eso es….bien dicho, Kagami. Pero… ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai levantándose. ―¡Hace rato que solo hablas tú! ¡Nosotros también teníamos cosas que decir! ―Hyuuga-sempai golpeó a Taiga en la cabeza muchas veces. ―Kuroko tú también, te voy a disciplinar.

―¡Hey! a Tetsu no se le puede golpear así nada más. Hazlo con Taiga pero no con él. ―dije y entonces Taiga me tiró al suelo y empezó a jalarme los cachetes. Yo hice lo mismo mientras Hyuuga-sempai disciplinaba a Tetsu y el resto de los chicos solo miraban y se unían al "juego".

Sin duda me alegro de haber coincidido en esta vida con cada uno de ellos.

―Si ganamos ese juego, juro que voy a saltar al río. ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―Eso suena bien. Si mañana ganamos, saltamos al río. ―dijo Riko-sempai. Yo no entiendo a esta mujer.

―¿¡Te das cuenta que estamos en invierno!? ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―Solo lo haremos cinco minutos. Nadie se va a morir por eso. ―ella contestó.

Todos miramos con odio a Koganei-sempai.

Entonces supongo que si mañana salimos campeones, nos espera un frio y hondo río. Y tal vez un resfriado.

Después los sempai se fueron pero por alguna razón que no acabo de comprender, Tetsu, Taiga, Fukuda, Kawahara, Furihata y yo estábamos viendo tv en la sala. Como siempre, ellos observaban baloncesto.

―Mañana tienen un partido importante así que olvídense del baloncesto por esta noche. ―dije mientras le quitaba el control a Tetsu.

―Pero no hay nada mejor que ver. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿¡Por qué siguen en mi casa!? ―Taiga preguntó. Tetsu y yo lo ignoramos.

Al final, gané y terminamos viendo una película de miedo japonesa. ¡Son horribles! ¡Jesús! por poco me meo en la falda del miedo. Taiga y Furihata también se asustaron mucho ¡jaja! ellos y yo gritábamos cada vez que el espanto aparecía. Tetsu al parecer nada del cine de horror lo perturba por lo que fue por esta noche el macho alfa.

Cuando la película terminó, nos dio hambre (Taiga y a mi) así que pedimos pizza. Después de todo, aún estaba temprano para que me fuera a mi casa.

―Ahora que lo pienso, no se mucho acerca de Kagami-kun y de Ritsuka-chan. ―dijo Kawahara.

―¿Eh? ―dije.

―¿A qué viene eso? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Bueno, Kuroko-kun ya nos contó su historia y sabemos todo acerca de los sempai. Pero de Kagami y Ritsuka no. ―aclaró Furihata.

―Solo sabemos que ambos vienen de América. Que Kagami-kun debía vivir aquí con su padre y que Ritsuka-chan tiene cuatro hermanos. ―dijo Fukuda.

―¿Y qué quieren saber? ―pregunté mientras devoraba la pizza.

―Pues…. como era su secundaria. Sus viejos amigos. Cosas así. ―dijo Kawahara.

―Yo no tenía amigos increíbles como Tetsu. Pero bueno. ―dije.

―Bueno….ehhh, de mí no hay mucho que contar. ―Taiga comenzó.

Y lo que dijo era cierto. La vida de Taiga no es tan fuera del mundo.

Cosas impactantes de la historia de Taiga.

 **Noticia impactante número uno** : Los padres de Taiga no están divorciados. Eso descarta completamente mi teoría sobre él. Cuando tenía ocho años se mudó con su familia a Estados Unidos.

 **Noticia impactante número dos (pero eso ya lo sabíamos):** conoció a Tatsuya (mi futuro marido) y con él comenzó a jugar baloncesto. Ellos se separaron cuando terminaron la primaria. Taiga fue a Seirin (la escuela hermana en Los Ángeles) para cursar secundaria.

 **Noticia impactante número tres (solo a mí):** ¡Alex besó a Taiga y a Tatsuya cuando tenían doce y trece años! (esta pregunta yo la hice y lo obligué a contestar) ¡no lo puedo creer! yo tuve que esperar 16 años para que me dieran un beso. ¡ARG!

 **Noticia impactante número cuatro:** ¡La escuela de Taiga tuvo una vez un partido con mi escuela! el mundo es bastante pequeño. Cuando terminó la secundaria fue su pelea de hermandad con Tatsuya.

Después de eso Taiga volvió a Japón con su papá pero este se tuvo que ir urgentemente por cosas del trabajo. Taiga asistió a Seirin, me conoció a mí, conoció a Tetsu y ahora este el presente.

―Me hubiera gustado haber visto a Tatsuya en el pasado. ―dije con decepción.

―¿Qué hay de ti, Ritsuka? ―Furihata me miró.

―¿Qué quieren saber? he hecho muchas cosas estúpidas antes así que tengo muchas anécdotas. ―dije.

―Pues… ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Por qué no sabemos tu apellido? ―peguntó Kawahara.

Quiero aclarar que ahora es donde me entero que ellos quieren saber de mí y que yo no quiero que ellos sepan más de la cuenta. Ellos se tuvieron que dar cuenta por la cara que puse a la mención de "padres".

―No tienes que responder si no quieres. ―dijo Fukuda para romper el silencio.

―No. Está bien. ―dije aclarándome la garganta. Lógicamente les iba a contar muy, muy por encima omitiendo ciertos detalles de algunos temas tabú.

Cosas que impactaron de mi historia.

 **Noticia que los impactó número uno:** no sé dónde está mi padre pues se largó cuando tenía 5 años y mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 11 años. Desde entonces Drake se hace cargo del resto de nosotros. Oculté las razones de la muerte de mi mamá (tema tabú #1).

 **Noticia que los impactó número dos:** me expulsaron muchas veces de varias escuelas hasta que terminé en Remington (lugar donde mis hermanos mayores se graduaron). Allí estudié la secundaria junto con mi mejor amiga en el mundo mundial, Hiyori y junto con el dúo de payasos, Zack y Ed (Amigos desde la infancia).

 **Noticia que los impactó número tres:** siempre estaba con el club de baloncesto de la escuela ya que mi hermano James era un jugador titular y Ed pertenecía al club. Allí fue que aprendí la técnica del bate.

 **Noticia que los impactó número cuatro:** tuve un amigo que era muy parecido a Kiyoshi-sempai en cuanto a la forma de ser. Él era difícil de descifrar, era raro y me daba estrés. Pero aun así, fue una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Por él fue que me pinté el cabello de los colores del arcoíris y me tatué. Por él hice muchas estupideces. Pero no terminó bien. Omití esa historia también (tema tabú #2).

Después de eso, mi hermano nos dijo que nos iríamos de Estados Unidos. Hice huelga pero le valió madres y nos mudamos a Japón. Asistí a Seirin, conocí a Taiga, las gemelas demonio, Tetsu y cada uno de sus amigos extraños. Ahora esto es el presente.

Los muchachos se dieron cuenta que no les conté algunas cosas pero agradezco que no hayan preguntado nada más.

Y así, cada uno se fue a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté lista para lo que nos esperaba hoy.

La final.

Hoy es el día en donde le demostraremos al psico-monstruo que ganar no lo es todo y que el trabajo en equipo es importante. Ah, y también que a las chicas no se les debe cortar el cabello así no más.

Con el fin de cortar este tema de raíz, le escribí un mensaje a Midorima.

Yo: necesito las tijeras que traías ese día que Akashi me cortó el cabello.

Midorima-friki Shintarou: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Yo: no voy a matar a nadie si eso es lo que piensas. Solo voy a empezar de cero con Akashi.

Midorima-friki Shintarou: creer que tú no estás planeando nada es algo imposible.

Yo: ¡eso es…completamente cierto! pero no voy hacer nada malo.

Midorima-friki Shintarou: no.

Yo: ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Si no llevas esas malditas tijeras juro que voy a romper tu artículo afortunado de hoy!

Midorima-friki Shintarou: te llevaré las tijeras.

Yo: ves que si podemos ser civilizados.

Midorima-friki Shintarou: suerte para su juego de hoy. Ganen.

Yo: ¿espera que? ¿Eres Midorima? ¿Qué has hecho con el friki del horóscopo?

Midorima nunca me contestó el mensaje. Es bueno saber que nos apoya de todas formas. Shutoku se enfrenta hoy con Kaijo por el tercer lugar. Con cualquiera que gane de los dos voy a estar bien. Aunque no creo que Kise salga a jugar.

Cuando bajé a desayunar ya todos estaban despiertos. Eso es algo muy raro considerando que hoy no hay clases.

―¿Me perdí de algo? ―pregunté sentándome.

―¿Hoy es la final de la Winter Cup, cierto? ―preguntó James.

―Si….hoy Seirin juega contra Rakuzan. ―dije.

―¡Iremos a animarte! ―dijo Matt con su linda sonrisa.

―¿Qué?

―Que vamos a ir a ver el juego. ―aclaró Kaede.

―¿¡Por qué!? O sea, no es algo malo pero, ¿desde cuándo el interés?

―Siempre tenemos interés en las cosas que haces, camarón. ―dijo Drake. ―Y eso es importante para ti.

―De todas formas, yo solo soy la gerente. A los chicos es a quienes hay que animar.

―Sí, pero si te sientes apoyada, vas a animarlos mucho. ―dijo Chase.

―Además, se merecen ganar. ―comentó James.

―Muy bien. Entonces gracias por ir. ―dije sonriendo.

Bueno, para ser honesta mis motivos para ganar no son del todo puros. Yo quiero que Rakuzan pierda para ver como Akashi se hace daño a sí mismo. Tetsu dijo que él nunca en su vida había perdido o incluso fallado en algo. Así que si lo hace, probablemente se suicide.

De acuerdo.

Tetsu no lo dijo de esa manera, quiero decir, sobre Akashi suicidándose. Pero leí entre líneas y a juzgar por lo que he visto y por lo que Tetsu nos contó, es probable que se mate si pierde. Eso es un problema mental grave.

Bien, bien.

Yo no quiero que se mate pero tampoco quiero que gane. Solo espero que los chicos den todo de sí mismos y que se diviertan mientras juegan.

Con amor.

Claire


	38. Porque las promesas se cumplen

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 37: Porque las promesas se cumplen.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Quiero decirte que estoy completamente feliz de poder ver como juegan baloncesto. Y ahora sé que me gusta mucho este deporte.

¡Todo el mundo vino a ver este partido!

Los chicos comenzaron a calentar mientras el partido de Shutoku vs Kaijo se ejecutaba. En los diez minutos de receso, fui a donde Midorima a que me entregara las tijeras. Él me miró con duda pero aun así me las dio. Después busqué al demonio de cabeza roja y cuando lo identifiqué, me paré detrás de él.

―Por supuesto, Seirin es fuerte. No puedo descuidarme de ningún modo. Aun así, el ganador será Rakuzan. ―Akashi le estaba diciendo eso al tipo grande y moreno de su equipo.

Yo suspiré. ―Akashi. ―él inmediatamente se dio la vuelta. Yo tomé su mano y puse ahí las tijeras. ―Las tijeras son para que recuerdes el día en que Seirin le pateó el trasero a Rakuzan.

Él no dijo nada. Yo solo me alejé porque si me quedaba más tiempo, él no dudaría en degollarme con las tijeras.

Fukuda, Kawahara y Furihata le dieron una muñequera a Tetsu. De esa manera todos estaban representados jugando junto con el equipo.

―Bien muchachos, llegó la hora. ¡Seirin, pelea! ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―¡SI! ―dijeron los chicos.

―¡Rómpase una pierna! ―dije mientras les daba el pulgar hacia arriba (en actuación eso es desear buena suerte).

Luego de que presentaran a ambos equipos (me nombraron, eso fue tan emocionante) y después de que me recuperara de mi Shock por ver a ese tal Mayuzumi Chihiro (el rostro del tipo es igual al tuyo) el partido dio inicio.

Seirin se apoderó del balón y Tetsu brilló con su pase en llamas Kai pero eso solo puede atrapar Taiga. ¡Tetsu es un tonto! y entonces Taiga se enfrentó a Akashi por primera vez e hizo la clavada meteoro. ¡Oh si bebé! Taiga entró en la zona. Él continúo haciendo cestas. ¡Ese idiota se quedará sin energía si no se tranquiliza!

Riko-sempai (que se cortó el cabello) sustituyó a Tetsu por Mitobe-sempai. Tetsu llegó a la banca con un aura depresiva. Bueno, él había entrado a jugar con tantas ganas. Él público quería ver más de Tetsu pero tendrán que esperar.

Fue allí donde una cosa no me cuadró. ¿¡El público quería ver más de Tetsu!? ¡Pero si Tetsu es invisible para las personas! eso definitivamente no era normal.

Luego Taiga enfrentó a Akashi una vez más. De seguro eso tendrá un gran impacto en el juego. Solo pido que Taiga sea mucho más listo que ese pequeño psico-monstruo. Taiga pudo pasarlo pero falló al hacer el tiro. Todos quedamos en shock.

¡Akashi y su maldito ojo de emperador!

Esto no es lo mismo que Kise. Él es el original y por tanto sabe cómo utilizar esa técnica a su antojo. Taiga cayó sobre su trasero mientras Akashi siguió adelante. Izuki-sempai quiso robar la pelota pero Akashi se la pasó al tipo alto y de cabello negro. Antes de que pudiera encestar, Mitobe-sempai lo detuvo. ¡Un hurra para el mudo! Él puso su mano en el hombro de Taiga para calmarlo.

―¡Él dijo que no te preocupes! ―Koganei-sempai y yo gritamos.

―¡Incluso yo pude entender lo que me dijo con solo ver su cara! ―Taiga dijo.

Por lo menos Taiga no es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que tiene un equipo y que debe guardar la energía que le queda en la zona para después. Con Taiga fuera de la zona, los chicos siguieron haciéndolo muy bien así que Riko-sempai metió de nuevo a Tetsu.

Eso de que la gente aclamara por él me seguía molestando. No, si duda no es normal. Incluso el del cabello negro notó a Tetsu antes de tropezar con él. Al parecer no era la única que percibió ese detalle. Furihata también pudo verlo.

Algo malo se acercaba. Y ese psico-monstruo lo sabía.

Todos podían ver el pase de Tetsu hacia Hyuuga-sempai pero él no logró la cesta debido a que el número seis tocó la pelota. Luego el rubio de Rakuzan, que es muy rápido, logró una cesta.

Tetsu seguía sin poder librarse de Mayuzumi (me aprendí su nombre por el shock que me generó) yo miré a Furihata y él asintió en señal de que también sabía que algo era extraño.

Entonces Furihata y yo nos paramos para dar aviso a Riko-sempai de esta anomalía pero uno de los pases de Tetsu fue detenido y el rubio logró otra cesta.

¡La falta de presencia de Tetsu desapareció completamente!

¡OMG!

Riko-sempai sustituyó a Tetsu de nuevo. Ella dijo que no se preocupara ya que estará de regreso en la cancha. Pero ese regreso fue en un minuto. Al parecer la misión de Tsuchida-sempai era darles un mensaje a los chicos.

Tetsu siguió jugando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Utilizando sus técnicas magnificas. Pero cada una de ellas fue vista e interceptada. Finalmente, Rakuzan tomó la delantera. Pero ellos no deben subestimar a Seirin. Hyuuga-sempai logró una cesta de tres. El primer cuarto terminó en empate.

Tetsu se quedará en la banca durante el segundo cuarto con el fin de ver como procederán las cosas sin él en el juego.

―Anímate, Kuroko. ―Taiga dijo mientras ponía su (súper) mano en la espalda de Tetsu. ―Necesitamos tus pases para ganar así que aguanta antes de ponerte triste.

―Kagami-kun….

―Aunque no sirvas para nada en estos momentos, hemos logrado mantenernos durante el primer cuarto. ―Taiga terminó.

―¿¡Eso como se supone que va animarlo!? ―grité.

―Pero, tiene razón. Definitivamente volveré a la cancha para ganar. ―Tetsu dijo.

El segundo cuarto comenzó con una muy mala sorpresa. ¡Mayuzumi puede hacer lo mismo que hace Tetsu! ¿¡Qué carajo!?

―¡Oh mi Dios! ―dije sorprendida.

Rakuzan no paraba de hacer cestas gracias a los pases de ese tipo. Pero él no parecía que estuviera disfrutando el estar jugando. Su cara estaba lejos de reflejar emoción. ¡Jesús, se parece mucho a ti! otro detalle importante es que Mayuzumi, dado el caso de que no exista posibilidad de un pase, él puede encestar como si nada.

Entonces Riko-sempai sacó a Furihata de nuevo. Yo entiendo su gran habilidad de darles calma a los chicos pero…. ¡se va a enfrentar a Akashi! ¡Era como ver a un conejo delante de un león! de todas formas el objetivo era que Taiga enfrentara a Akashi desde el interior. Aun así, Akashi anotó.

Después Furihata logró una cesta para Seirin. Pero no importa cuanto lo intente, al fin y al cabo solo es un conejo cuando se enfrenta a Akashi. Luego Rakuzan pidió un tiempo fuera.

Furihata cayó debido a que ya no le quedaba resistencia. Riko-sempai dijo que lo sustituiría. Bueno, él hizo un gran trabajo considerando que la última vez que vio a Akashi casi se mea en los pantalones (reunión de los raros).

―Ese maldito psico-monstruo. Si yo fuera un jugador patearía tu trasero de mil formas diferentes. A mí me vale una mierda toda tu supremacía. ―dije mientras miraba a Akashi.

Fukuda pidió jugar en lugar de Furihata. Así que el tiempo fuera terminó.

Ahora era la guerra entre los tipos que marcan puntos de tres. El seis de Rakuzan hizo un tiro que por alguna razón, Hyuuga-sempai no puedo detener ya que no saltó. Era como si no le hubiera permitido moverse.

Encestar desde el interior era lo más viable en este momento. Luego le pitaron falta a Hyuuga-sempai contra el tipo de cabello negro. Rakuzan tenía un tiro libre que obviamente logró.

Bien, es el momento del enfrentamiento de Kiyoshi-sempai y el grandote musculoso. Yo sinceramente me pregunto….

¿¡Por qué coño todo lo que usa tiene que meterle la palabra musculo!? ¿¡Qué clase de retraso tiene!?

Sea como sea, el tipo este no cedía ni un poco y eso era complicado para Kiyoshi-sempai. Menos mal que Kiyoshi-sempai es más listo y le pasó el balón a Fukuda que encestó.

Pero aun así la diferencia seguía aumentado. Los chicos poco a poco se fueron apagando. Malo. Esto era malo. Kawahara sustituyó a Fukuda porque estaba agotado. La diferencia entre los equipos se volvió abismal.

Tuvimos el receso de diez minutos y se dio paso al inicio del tercer cuarto.

Pese a la gran diferencia de puntos los muchachos todavía no se rendían. Nada más al empezar, Hyuuga-sempai marcó un triple. Mientras ellos no se rindan y sigan con su espíritu de lucha, las posibilidades de ganar no son del 0%. Yo creo plenamente en ellos.

Entonces Hyuuga-sempai recibió otra falta. ¡Ese maldito cara de niña de Rakuzan está haciendo eso a propósito! ¡Hyuuga-sempai ni siquiera lo ha tocado! como si me hubiera escuchado, él comenzó a pelear con el árbitro. Lo cual fue un gran error. Él recibió su cuarta falta por eso. Empecé a mordisquearme el labio debido a la impotencia.

Taiga….él era la única esperanza. Pero al igual que el resto…se estaba quebrando.

En el tiempo fuera se pudo ver muy bien. Los chicos ya tenían el espíritu hecho pedazos. Se podía agarrar la tensión en el aire. Seguí mordiéndome el labio hasta el punto de saborear mi sangre.

Tetsu se levantó de la banca y dijo que él se negaba a aceptar la derrota. Que él quería ganar junto con todos y ser los mejores en Japón. En ese momento recordé el escrito gigante en la escuela de aquel día.

Entonces Tetsu salió a la cancha. Y allí se enfrentó a Mayuzumi. Poco a poco Seirin fue ganando puntos. Los encuentros entre Mayuzumi y Tetsu se hicieron más frecuentes. De alguna manera, Tetsu estaba recuperando su baja presencia. Él sobrescribió a Mayuzumi haciendo que la atención se enfocara en él. Los chicos de Seirin siguieron anotando.

La esperanza ha vuelto para Seirin gracias a Tetsu.

Después Taiga volvió a entrar en la zona para poder enfrentarse a Akashi. Y cuando digo que volvió es porque ahora ya está bien metido. Taiga estaba defendiendo el interior por sí solo.

A Akashi no le quedó de otra más que pasar el balón. Tetsu terminó de Sobrescribir a Mayuzumi y a hora se convirtió de nuevo en la sombra.

Con esto la luz y la sombra están de regreso.

Estaba segura de que dejarían a Mayuzumi en banco ya que pidieron un tiempo fuera pero no. Akashi solo lo estaba usando como una herramienta para que los pases funcionen y penetren. En pocas palabras, lo está humillando. Eso es cruel.

Vaya, es nuevo que Akashi haga algo como eso (modo sarcasmo).

Seirin continuó contratacando y haciendo cestas. Los chicos de la banca empezaron a hacer porras, por decirlo así.

Izuki-sempai no permitió que él rubio lo pasara en un primer momento pero luego si lo superó y encestó. No contento con esto, Izuki-sempai se enfrentó muchas veces más a este tipo hasta que pudo adivinar su truco. Algún día me reiré de uno de sus chistes como medio de compensación.

El rubio no pudo encestar debido a que estaba en los límites de nuestra bestia, Taiga.

Rakuzan comenzó a cometer errores que de seguro a Akashi no le vienen en gracia. Quiero decir, ¡no me imagino que métodos de tortura puede emplear con su equipo solo porque fallan!

Akashi logró un tiro de tres ya que Taiga no estaba prediciendo que eso podría pasar. Seirin se estaba recuperando pero los tiros de tres de ellos no son siempre perfectos.

Necesitábamos al tirador estrella. Necesitábamos a Hyuuga-sempai.

Algo que yo no sabía: ¡Koganei-sempai jugó tenis en secundaria! ¡Sus reflejos son increíbles! Él tiene eso que llaman instinto animal, aunque muy, muy débil. Él pudo saltar a ese tiro extraño de tipo de cabello negro. No llegó para detenerlo pero, que lo haya podido hacer ya es algo admirable.

¡Sin duda todos los chicos estaban brillando!

Luego Hyuuga-sempai dijo que tenía una estrategia para detener los tres tipos de tiro. Así que volvió a la cancha. Mitobe-sempai y yo animamos un poco a Koganei-sempai. Sea como sea, se lució.

La hora de la verdad llegó.

Solo quedaba el último cuarto.

Hyuuga-sempai lo inauguró con un tiro de tres. El equipo estaba haciendo una buena defensa. Y entonces Hyuuga-sempai pudo predecir el tipo de tiro que haría el número seis. Kiyoshi-sempai pudo obtener el rebote pese a que su rodilla le estaba molestando. Es inútil si intentamos sacarlo ya que él es muy terco y hará llorar a Riko-sempai. Los chicos pudieron derrocar uno a uno la defensa de Rakuzan. Solo quedaba el emperador de los monstruos y psicópatas.

La verdad es que Akashi no tenía más opción que pasar la pelota ya que no podía penetrar la defensa de Taiga. Pero yo presentía….no, estaba segura que Akashi tiene un haz bajo la manga.

Y no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado haberme equivocado.

Él, por razones de la injusta vida, entró en la zona.

¿¡Por qué demonios puede hacerlo!? ¡Si ya normalmente es un dolor en el trasero, en la zona es peor!

Él hizo arrodillar a Izuki-sempai y Hyuuga-sempai mientras evadió la defensa de Tetsu y Kiyoshi-sempai como si nada. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llevó el balón de extremo a extremos por sí mismo!

Riko-sempai pidió otro tiempo fuera.

Pero bueno, siempre que jugaban con un raro milagroso terminaban en situaciones extremas. Y hoy no es diferente así que solo queda confiar en el as. Todos teníamos las esperanzas puestas en Taiga. Todos pusieron sus puños sobre él para que sienta sus sentimientos y confianza. Dado que yo soy una enana de mierda, tuve que pararme en la banca para poder verlo a la cara.

―Te encargamos el resto a ti, Taiga. ―sonreí.

―Si. ―sonrió.

Fin del momento de paz, armonía, amistad y tranquilidad.

―Escucha bien, grandísimo idiota. ¡Si no logras que ese psico-monstruo pierda te aseguro que voy a encerrarte en una habitación en donde solo haya perros! ¡Cantidades incontables! ―amenacé y lo golpeé con el bate.

―Ya se me hacía raro que no me habías amenazado, insultado o golpeado durante un partido.

―Bueno, ella acaba de hacer las tres cosas juntas. ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―Gana, Kagami-kun. ―Riko-sempai dijo.

Como se esperaba de Akashi, él iba hacer todo por su cuenta. Dejó de creer en su equipo. Su rango de defensa era mucho mayor que el de Taiga. Él siguió encestando y deteniendo todo intento de Taiga por recuperar el balón.

Si Akashi hacia otra cesta más, era el fin para Seirin. Taiga y Tetsu fueron a detenerlo. No pude ver bien que pasó allí pero el caso es que Tetsu puedo bloquear a Akashi. Desde ahora, comienza el dulce colapso mental de Akashi. Tetsu y Taiga hicieron su jugada conjunta (no me acuerdo del nombre) logrando que Taiga encestara.

Probablemente está es la primera vez en la vida de Akashi que experimenta lo que es fallar en algo. Debido a eso, los tiros que hacia estaban fracasando. Sus pensamientos y su corazón deben de estar totalmente conmocionados. Él se veía tan….frágil.

De acuerdo, olvida lo de disfrutar mientras se hace daño a sí mismo. Olvida lo de disfrutar su colapso mental porque sinceramente no lo estoy haciendo. No quiero verlo así, es obvio que está roto y sin fuerza. Parece como un niño perdido.

Cuando dejé de enfocarme en Akashi, Seirin solo estaba a una canasta de diferencia con Rakuzan. El entrenador de Rakuzan pidió un tiempo fuera. Ahora mis ojos se pegaron por instinto a Akashi. Lo siguiente que supe, es que ese chico de cabello rojo se estaba inclinando hacia su equipo. Mi boca casi cae al suelo.

¿¡Quién demonios era ese tipo!? ¿¡Akashi Seijuro, pidiendo disculpas!?

Ahora Akashi parecía confiar en sus compañeros de nuevo. Estaba jugando bien pero se sentía diferente. Como si algo dentro de él hubiera cambiado. Rakuzan se equilibró y volvió a hacer cestas.

Luego, de la nada, los otros jugadores de Rakuzan estaban en la zona.

¡Esto es una completa locura! ¿¡Cómo se supone que los chicos detendrían algo así!?

Al final, Taiga llegó al límite de su resistencia. Sin él, es lógico que no podíamos ganar y Riko-sempai ya no podía pedir otro tiempo fuera. Los chicos también estaban al tope. Ya era el momento de que ocurriera un milagro. Y entonces, un chico gritó.

―¡Puedes hacerlo Kuroko! ¡No te rindas! ―supuse que ese era el amigo de la infancia de Tetsu.

―¡Tetsu, Kagami! ¡Ustedes dos nos ganaron! ¡Si no pueden hacer eso contra Rakuzan voy a darles una buena paliza! ―la voz de Aomine se hizo presente.

―¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo! ―Anuka y Susuka gritaron también. ¡Ellas estaba aquí!

―Aunque ya lo dijeron, también va para nosotros, ¡ganen Seirin! ―gritó Kise.

―¡Derríbenlos! ¡A Akashi y a Rakuzan! ―siguió Midorima.

Todos y cada uno de los equipos con quienes hemos jugado estaban allí dándoles ánimo a los chicos. ¡Mis hermanos también corearon el nombre de la escuela!

¡Si con eso no ganan, no sé qué más necesitan!

Luego Taiga volvió a entrar en la zona. ¡WTF! de alguna extraña manera Taiga y los chicos se volvieron muy buenos. ¡Esto era como la zona dentro de la zona! a medida de que Taiga se movía, los chicos reaccionaban. Todo parecía como un baile bien sincronizado. Seirin se convirtió en un solo cuerpo y alma.

Pero Akashi siguió dando la pelea y encestó mientras hacía caer a Taiga. Quedaban menos de 30 segundos y Rakuzan se volvió difícil de llevar. Con el genial pase de Izuki-sempai,

Hyuuga-sempai marcó un punto de tres y le pitaron una falta al pelinegro. ¡Eso fue una gran jugada de cuatro puntos!

Con solo cuatro segundos de juego, el tiro libre se realizó y fue un hermoso rebote. Mi corazón se detuvo por los siguientes tres segundos. Kiyoshi-sempai consiguió el rebote y le pasó la pelota a Tetsu. Akashi, pensando que Tetsu iba a hacer su tiro fantasma, saltó para detenerlo pero estaba equivocado. Ese tiro fue un pase que Taiga tomó y encestó.

105-106.

Fu la victoria para Seirin.

¡Seirin fue el equipo campeón en la Winter Cup!

¡OH, SI!

Todos corrimos llenos de alegría hacia la cancha. Yo me tiré encima de Taiga y él me alzó empezando a dar vueltas conmigo. Sin duda este fue el momento más feliz y lleno de satisfacción que he tenido. Despues todo el mundo se tiró encima de nosotros. Aguanté el hecho de que pesan como el demonio. Todo debido al dulce sabor de la victoria.

Después Akashi se acercó a Tetsu.

―Es tú…no, es su victoria. Felicidades. ―Akashi dijo mientras sonreía y le ofrecía la mano a Tetsu. ―La próxima vez, será nuestra victoria.

―Si. Juguemos otra vez. Juguemos tantas veces como sea posible. ―Tetsu dijo tomando su mano.

―De todas formas eso te ganas por ser un psico-monstruo. ―dije.

―Ritsuka-san… ―Tetsu reprendió. Estaba a punto de contestarle con una frase ingeniosa pero la risa de Akashi me interrumpió. Creo que un cachorro acaba de morir.

―¿Psico-monstruo? eres una persona muy interesante, Ritsuka. Lamento haberte mostrado esa faceta mía tan fea. Pero aun no te entiendo por lo que no te soporto. ―él dijo sinceramente.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡La que debería decir eso soy yo! ¡No te soporto! ¡Tú y tu tonto y egocéntrico trasero! yo que me preocupé cuando te volviste inútil y frágil…. ―a medida de que lo insultaba, el seguía riendo.

―Ritsuka-san, eres muy confusa a veces. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿Y eso a que viene?

―Me he dado cuenta de que en realidad eres una persona difícil de entender.

―¿¡EH!? ―miré a Taiga con la esperanza de que negara lo que Tetsu declaró.

―Lo que dijo Kuroko.

―Lo que pasa es que Ritsuka-chan tiene múltiples personalidades. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―Como sea. ―dije cruzándome de brazos.

No es que aquí termine todo. Más bien este es el comienzo. Donde podemos jugar (o ver jugar) el baloncesto que tanto nos gusta. Ese fue mi pensamiento mientras nos tomaban la foto con el trofeo.

Taiga y Tetsu si cumplieron su promesa de ganar todos los juegos.

Con amor.

Claire.


	39. Para leer la novela

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 38: Para leer la novela.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

La preparatoria Seirin recibió a los muchachos con bombos y platillos. Y eso es poco para lo que ellos se merecen. Nuestro hermoso trofeo fue colocado en la vitrina en la entrada de la escuela. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa y feliz que no tengo palabras para describirlo!

Oh espera, no todo es dulce.

Mi estado de ánimo fue arruinado por completo.

Cinco días después de que la Winter Cup terminara, se llevó acabo la semana de exámenes. Y eso fue una perra asesina, te lo digo. ¡No puedo entender como son tan crueles! quiero decir, ¿no se supone que el bienestar de los estudiantes es importante? especialmente el bienestar de los deportistas como nosotros (bueno está bien, los atletas como ellos).

Es decir, a todos los estudiantes que sacrificaron hasta su sangre para conseguir ser los campeones, pero aun así deben fregarse para pasar estos exámenes.

Ahora mi cerebro está sufriendo de una hemorragia severa y es probable que no tenga ninguna cura.

Los exámenes malditos terminaron ayer. Y justo cuando pienso que ya no tengo preocupaciones, llega el día de las fiestas. ¡En dos días es navidad! y no tengo un peso en el bolsillo.

Gasté la mayor parte de mis ahorros en la compra de mangas y libros que necesitaba leer. No quedó nada para comprarle regalos a mis hermanos y a Kaede. Además también están Susuka, Anuka, Takao, Taiga, Tetsu, y dos de sus extraños amigos, Kise y Musaki. O bueno, tres si Midorima me da algo. Y por supuesto, tengo que darle un regalo a mi futuro marido, Tatsuya. Ah, y no puedo olvidar a Riko-sempai y los chicos.

Dios mío.

¿¡POR QUÉ TANTA GENTE!?

Por eso, no es de extrañar que parece que estoy muriendo todo el día. Estaba tan estresada que la energía se fue completamente de mi cuerpo. Estoy en la espera de que el viento me sople en cenizas. Y el clima no me ayuda (sabes cómo me pongo con el frio extremo) porque acaba de empezar a nevar y yo me puse a temblar.

―Oi, Ritsuka, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Taiga con el ceño fruncido.

―Por favor, dinos si tienes demasiado frio. ―dijo Tetsu. Él es consciente de mi problema con el frio así que se acercó a mi como si tuviera miedo de me rompiera en pedazos.

―Estoy bien. No hay que preocuparse.

―Para mí no te ves bien. Estás demasiado pálida y fría. Pereces un muerto. ―dijo Anuka.

―Si tienes frio, solo dilo. ―dijo Susuka.

―Tengo un poco de frio pero estoy totalmente bien. Solo estaba pensando en algo. ―dije.

Nos quedamos en Maji Burger para tener una merienda. La escuela canceló clases y todas las actividades debido a que se acerca navidad. Esta es una de las raras ocasiones en la que nosotros cinco estábamos juntos. Cuando llegamos, Fukuda, Kawahara y Furihata estaban sentados en la primera mesa del establecimiento.

―Llegan tarde, pensé… ―antes de que Furihata terminara la frase, Anuka le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo mató por completo.

―¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? ―Taiga y yo le preguntamos a Anuka conmocionados.

Anuka miró a Furihata con ojos de cachorro. ―Lo siento mucho, Furihata-kun.

―No pasa nada, Chitanda-san. ―Furihata la perdonó al instante.

A continuación, Susuka tomó mi muñeca y me llevó a una mesa en la esquina del restaurante.

―Espera, ¿Qué pasa con Taiga y Tetsu? ―pregunté.

―Oh, no te preocupes por ellos, pueden sentarse con Furihata-kun y compañía. ―dijo Anuka.

―Son Kawahara y Fukuda. ―corregí.

―Sí, si, como sea. ―ambas dijeron al unísono y sonrieron. Mis huesos crujieron. Ellas estaban planeando o ya planearon algo descabellado de nuevo.

―¿Qué quieren? ―pregunté con recelo. La sonrisa de ambas se volvió más grande y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Ellas de verdad me caen bien pero a veces tengo miedo. ¡Su influencia me hizo una perra pervertida en solo cuestión de ocho meses! no sé qué demonios puedo llegar a ser si no tengo cuidado.

―Las dos estábamos muy preocupadas por tu estado de ánimo desde que los exámenes comenzaron. ―Susuka comenzó.

―Uhm… ¿gracias por notarlo?

―También sabemos que el frio te afecta y que necesitas calentarte. ―Susuka continuó. No me gustó la manera en que dijo "calentarte".

―Así que hemos decido hacerte feliz. ―dijo Anuka.

―¿Eh?

―Decidí darte mi novela ligera para que la leas. ―Anuka expuso. Por si no lo recuerdas, ella estaba escribiendo una historia y me ha hecho hacer cosas raras para el material de esta.

―Se supone que una editorial va a sacarla a la venta. Pero yo voy a dejar que tú seas el primer lector. ―ella dijo.

―¿¡De verdad!? ―le pregunté con entusiasmo. No puedo dejar de sonreír.

―Si. Ese será mi regalo de navidad para ti. ―dijo Anuka. ―Pero…. ―mi sonrisa vaciló. Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ―Hay una condición. Es una muy fácil. Esto es para terminar por completo la historia y dependiendo del resultado, te la doy.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―fruncí el ceño.

―Bueno, esta novela tiene ciertos temas que pueden tener un efecto en ti. Por lo tanto, esta condición es necesaria. ―Susuka explicó.

Tengo una idea de que está escribiendo y oh Dios mío, si estoy en lo cierto, no estoy segura de querer leerla. A continuación, Anuka me entregó un paquete con hojas.

―Esta es la condición. ―ella dijo tratando de no reírse.

―¿Puedo abrirlo ahora? ―Susuka y Anuka asintieron.

Yo estaba a la espera de que lo que había en el interior fuera divertido. Es decir, ellas dos estaban tratando de no reírse. Pero cuando lo saqué, casi me da un ataque al corazón. Susuka y Anuka se echaron a reír finalmente.

―¿¡Se supone que esto es divertido!? ―exigí. Pude sentir que mi cara estaba roja. Es un documento de diez páginas. Cada página tiene el nombre de personas que conozco muy bien y junto al nombre, dice:

Sexo con [determinada persona] seria como.

―Oh Dios. ―dije mientras recorría los papeles. ―Oh Dios. ―estaba completamente mortificada. ¿¡Qué mierda estaban pensando!? ―¿¡ENSERIO!?

―Si, es enserio. ―dijo Anuka.

―Tú no estás esperando que yo haga esto ¿verdad?

―En realidad, estoy esperando que hagas eso. ―dijo Anuka.

―Y tienes que hacerlo con la verdad y nada más que la verdad. ―dijo Susuka.

―¿Ustedes están esperando que yo…con ellos…..se-se-sexo… ―ni siquiera pude decirlo en voz alta.

―Solo tienes que usar tu imaginación y plasmar allí como sería tener relaciones sexuales con cada uno de ellos. ―explicó Anuka.

¿¡Qué!?

¿¡QUÉ!?

Estaba tratando de controlar mi temperamento para no gritar y atraer a las personas.

―Solo tenemos 16 años. No se supone que debamos hacer esto. ―dije.

―Eres más ingenua de lo que pensaba. Somos adolecentes. Es natural que pensemos en eso. ―dijo Susuka.

―Entiendo eso pero…..

―Tienes que ser madura al respecto si quieres leer mi novela. ―dijo Anuka.

―Espera….esto…. ¿Esto es lo que estás escribiendo? ―pregunté a Anuka.

―Ehhh, más o menos. Quiero que hagas eso porque tú me inspiras para las ideas.

¿Yo la inspiro para las ideas? ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Ella no puede estar hablado en serio!

―Pero…pero….. ―miré hacia abajo en la primera página. Allí estaba escrito el nombre del ser más hermoso del mundo mencionado en forma: "Sexo con Himuro Tatsuya sería como:".

He estado obsesionada con Tatsuya pero lo máximo que he podido hacer con él (en mi mente) es darle un beso. No podría tener relaciones sexuales con él (en mi mente) eso sería como violarlo o algo así. ¡Y será lo mismo con los otros nueve! no podría volver a mirarlos de la misma manera nunca más.

Mi cerebro comenzó a ser creativo por su propia voluntad. Culpa a mis hormonas. ¡Al diablo con las gemelas demonio!

―¿Tengo que escribirlo? ―pregunté chillando.

―Para ayudarme. Después de leerlo, voy a quemarlo. Tienes mi palabra. ―dijo Anuka.

La confianza no es la cuestión aquí. Yo he visto demasiado anime ecchi para saber cómo escribirlo pero que lo lea otra persona es vergonzoso. Cuando estaba pensando en esto, Taiga y Tetsu vinieron a nuestra mesa. Yo salté e inmediatamente metí los papeles entre el saco. Ellos me miraron como si fuera una loca.

―Nos vamos a sentar con ellos. ―Taiga dijo apuntando a los chicos. Apuesto a que esto es lo que Anuka planeó desde el principio. Por eso golpeó a Furihata.

―Bueno. ―ambas dijeron sonriendo.

―Pero tomaremos sus órdenes. ―dijo Tetsu. Le dijimos que queríamos y cuando se fueron, dije:

―Esto es injusto. Ustedes van a leer mis pensamientos íntimos pero ¿Qué hay de mí?

―Bueno. Tú puedes leer sus pensamientos en la novela. ―dijo Susuka.

―Bien eso es bastante justo. ―concedí.

―Mi punto de vista sobre el sexo es como el de Platón. ―dijo Anuka. Me importa una mierda lo que piensa Platón sobre el sexo. Anuka dio una breve explicación. Yo sinceramente me pregunto porque ella no es la número uno en la clase. Es un genio. Un genio pervertido.

―Ya que estamos hablando de la filosofía, quiero mencionar que esto es moralmente incorrecto. ―dije.

―Ritsuka, tus puntos de vista morales ya han sido corrompidos. Eres igual a nosotras. ―Exclamó Susuka.

―Pero eso sigue siendo injusto porque conozco a los chicos con los que tengo que fantasear. ―dije. ¡Son diez! ¡De verdad! ¡Esto es un puto harem!

―Es precisamente por eso. ―dijo Anuka.

―No te preocupes, sé que lo conseguirás. ―dijo Susuka.

Suspiré. Puse los papeles devuelta en el sobre. Ellas sonrieron porque saben que voy a hacerlo. ¡Oh Jesús! no sé si voy a tener la madurez suficiente de hacer esto. Taiga y Tetsu llegaron con nuestros pedidos. Yo los miré y mi cabeza explotó. Susuka y Anuka rieron. Yo sabía desde el principio que la historia de Anuka tenía que ver con sexo y esas cosas, pero a la mierda todo. No voy a renunciar ahora.

¡Voy a leer esa historia! si tengo que perder mi virginidad diez veces, que así sea.

Ahora, me negué a dar detalles explícitos sobre lo que ocurre (en mi mente) en los encuentros con las diez personas.

Así que, fue así:

 **Sexo con Himuro Tatsuya sería como:**

Nota: espero que obtengan amnesia después de leer esto. ¡Es embarazoso para mí! y me niego a dar detalles.

Bueno, en primer lugar, ya estamos casados por lo que el sexo es básicamente todos los días. Los dos estamos de acuerdo con la procreación.

En segundo lugar, ya que él me gusta, voy a convertirme en ninfómana.

Oh Dios, espero ser su primera vez. Su virginidad no puede haber sido tomada por Alex (maestra de él y Taiga).

Vamos hacer todo lo escrito en el Kama Sutra y cualquier posición que se haya inventado por el bien del placer.

 **Sexo con Kise Ryota sería como:**

Nota: ¿¡solo había que incluirlo, cierto!?

Ya que estamos hablando de Kise y él es un playboy, él es quien tiene la experiencia. Siempre va a ser el maestro. Él amo cuando se trata de sexo.

Quiero hacerlo en su cama. Debido a que a mí me encanta su olor y probablemente le jale ese cabello rubio.

Definitivamente me va a gustar tocar todo su cuerpo.

Me gustaría aclarar que sospecho que a él le gusta Natsumi (gerente de Kaijo).

 **Sexo con Midorima Shintarou sería como:**

Nota: ¿Cómo se supone que lo conocen?

De acuerdo….

Él es un friki del horóscopo así que debemos hacerlo en un lugar que le traiga suerte o no haremos absolutamente nada.

Si se trata de una cancha de baloncesto, entonces lo haremos en la cancha de baloncesto. Incluso a plena luz del día. Él tendrá que tener su objeto afortunado cerca.

Algo importante es que él es prácticamente ciego por lo que tiene que llevar las gafas puestas durante las relaciones sexuales. De lo contrario, temo que lo haga con su objeto afortunado en lugar de hacerlo conmigo.

 **Sexo con Aomine Daiki sería como:**

Nota: Probablemente él ya lo hizo con Momoi, ¡jaja!

Primero y antes que nada, no tenemos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Simplemente lo haremos por el bien del placer y seguramente borrachos (como tú lo has dicho, imaginación).

Él ama los pechos por lo que va agarrar siempre los míos. Gracias a Dios no estoy plana. Y a partir de su personalidad, es probable que él quiera tomar el control.

Aomine es una especie de monstruo así que lo va hacer conmigo cuantas veces él quiera. Yo no objeto debido a que me encanta su cuerpo.

 **Sexo con Murasakibara Atsushi sería como:**

Nota: eso me daría miedo.

Definitivamente oral.

No estoy segura si puedo "acomodarme" a él. Si él está en la parte superior, seré aplastada así que si dejo que se meta en mí, yo tendré que estar arriba.

Lógicamente, eso me va a doler como el infierno. Quiero decir…. ¡Musaki ni siquiera tiene la mitad dentro de mí y yo ya voy a llegar al orgasmo!

Pero bueno, él será suave.

¡Tiene que serlo!

Ama la comida así que pondrá una cantidad de dulces sobre mí en todas las partes posibles.

 **Sexo con Takao Kazunari sería como:**

Nota: ¿¡Cómo se supone que lo conocen!?

Me agrada Takao y me gusta compartir tiempo con él. Probablemente si yo estudiara en Shutoku me habría enamorado de él. Y espero que él se hubiera enamorado de mí.

En realidad el sexo no va a ser un problema con él. Nos gusta hacerlo. Muchas veces seguidas.

Él es muy bromista y yo por lo general me rio de lo que dice así que será divertido tener relaciones sexuales.

 **Sexo con Hatake Kida sería como:**

Nota: ¿¡Por qué él!?

Si él no me hubiera intimidado diría que tiene buen aspecto. Probablemente sería una violación ya que él piensa que yo estoy enamorada de Kise y quiere vengarse a como dé lugar.

Va utilizar elementos de tortura y se reirá de mí mientras digo que pare. Vamos hacerlo en una habitación roja que solo grita sexo.

Para conseguir que yo lo haga con él, tuvo que haberme drogado antes.

 **Sexo con Akashi Seijuro sería como:**

Nota: ¡WTF! ¿Simplemente porque dije que me irrita? para ser claras, no lo soporto ni él a mí.

Akashi es muy bien parecido y me encantan de sobre manera sus ojos. Pero él es un sádico. Oh bueno, lo era al comienzo.

A él le gusta dar órdenes y a mí no me gusta que me manden. Probablemente vamos a luchar en primer lugar. Dicen que después de una buena pelea viene un buen sexo.

Como él es tirando a millonario, va a pagar el mejor hotel con una habitación increíble.

Los sentimientos son difíciles para nosotros por lo que solo lo estamos haciendo debido a la lujuria que sentimos el uno al otro.

 **Sexo con Kuroko Tetsuya sería como:**

Nota: Ya se me hacía raro que no lo habían incluido entre los primeros.

Voy a ser la primera. ¡Por supuesto! soy muy posesiva cuando se trata de Tetsu así que voy a estar en la parte superior y tendré todo el control.

Como es virgen debe aprender. Y yo sinceramente disfruto enseñándole.

El sexo será tranquilo. A excepción de los gritos, gemidos, y quejidos.

Tetsu presentará emociones que nunca antes le ha mostrado a la gente. Bueno, ¡debe hacerlo! yo siempre he pensado que Tetsu es un niño muy lindo así que sus expresiones de placer me van a llevar al orgasmo.

 **Sexo con Kagami Taiga sería como:**

Nota: ¡WAHHHHHHH! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO PENSARLO!

Esto es duro. Nunca me imaginé a mí haciéndolo con Taiga.

Bueno, probablemente este sea el más embarazoso teniendo en cuenta que yo lo conozco desnudo y él me conoce desnuda y yo siento lujuria por su trasero.

Está bien…

Todo se desencadena gracias a su trasero desnudo y debido a que él se ve completamente sexy en delantal. Taiga es un chico salvaje por lo que él sexo será salvaje. He aceptado el hecho de que su virginidad ha sido tomada por Alex y que toda su experiencia proviene de ella. Sin embargo, para mi será la primera vez.

Los labios de Taiga son calientes y se sienten bien al contacto (no les diré como lo sé) por lo que nos besaremos sin cansancio.

Volviendo a lo salvaje, él me va a acorralar contra la pared y yo lo voy a morder hasta dejarle marcas rojas. Lo haremos en su cama porque ese colchón se ve extremadamente cómodo.

* * *

Le di los papeles a Susuka y Anuka al día siguiente y esperé a que terminaran su lectura. Después de eso me aseguré que quemaran esas cosas embarazosas frente a mí.

―Bueno, creo que esto está bien para un novato. ―dijo Susuka.

―Si te llega un paquete, entonces sabrás mi decisión. ―dijo Anuka.

Yo sé que ella me dará la novela. Al fin y al cabo, soy como la protagonista de esa cosa erótica que ella escribe.

Mi alma y mi mente han sido totalmente perturbadas.

Con amor.

Claire.


	40. gracias a la imaginación

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 39: Gracias a la imaginación.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

La vida me ha enseñado otra lección que, como de costumbre, tuve que aprender por las malas. Ahora entiendo porque Drake siempre me dice: "piensa antes de actuar" obviamente yo no estaba pensando cuando escribí ese maldito ensayo.

Yo sabía desde un principio que no podría mirar a las personas de ese ensayo de la misma manera.

Pero ese hecho fue desapercibido por mí ya que era 24 de diciembre y no había escuela hasta el 26. Por lo que no vi a los chicos en estos dos días. Pero al regresar a clases, me supo a leche de perra.

Al igual que, esta mañana, cuando estábamos en laboratorio de química, no pude quitar mi ojos malditos fuera de Taiga porque ¡él estaba usando un delantal! todo esto solo me llevaba a imaginar a Taiga desnudo detrás de ese puto pedazo de tela. Mis hormonas fueron erráticas y literalmente quiero que Taiga me devore aquí y ahora.

Al igual que lo había imaginado.

Yo estaba mortificada, por supuesto. Quiero decir… ¡es Taiga! ¡Estoy pensando cosas obscenas sobre Taiga! y no podía parar. No es de extrañar que mi cara ardía y esto no pasó desapercibido por las gemelas.

―Parece que nuestra amiga está pensando en cosas malas… ―susurró Anuka en mi oreja derecha.

―Y creo saber sobre quien está fantaseando… ―susurró Susuka en mi oreja izquierda.

―No hagan algo estúpido. ―dije apartándome de ellas.

―¿Estúpido como qué? ―preguntó Susuka inocentemente.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―preguntó Anuka.

―¡Susuka, Anuka! ―advertí.

―¡Tu cara está tan roja, jajajaja! ―Anuka se rio.

―No es divertido. ―me quejé.

―Si tú no estás utilizando el aceite, ¿puedes pasármelo? ―la voz de Taiga puso mi piel de gallina.

Instintivamente me di la vuelta pero me encontré con su (súper) pecho duro. Me tambaleé hacia atrás pero Susuka y Anuka me empujaron hacia él y Taiga me atrapó. El olor de Taiga invadió mi nariz y todas las cosas que imaginé pasaron por delante de mí.

 _Taiga y yo estamos en su cama._

 _Él me desnuda lentamente y besa cada pedazo de piel expuesta._

 _Su sonrisa es seductora._

―¿Estás bien? ―Taiga pidió mientras se baja a mi altura para mirarme.

 _Esos ojos rojos intensos se encuentran con los míos._

 _Sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo. Cada toque era celestial._

―¡Ritsuka! ¿Estás enferma? ¡Tienes la cara muy roja! ―Taiga gritó mientras me sacudía.

 _Nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco._

 _Podía sentir su aliento. Él se lamió los labios antes de…._

¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Mi mente ya no funciona con claridad!

De mi nariz, una amplia cantidad de sangre explotó.

―¿¡Qué demonios!? ―Taiga me soltó.

Susuka y Anuka se rieron. Perdí el equilibrio y comencé a caer. Pero entonces, Taiga envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y sentí su duro cuerpo contra el mío. Eso envió descargas eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo. En mi estómago se hizo un nudo horrible.

Perdí el conocimiento.

Me desperté en la clínica de la escuela. La enfermera no estaba allí. En realidad, no había nadie allí. Me sentía tan sola y avergonzada de mi misma.

¿¡Cómo se puede pensar en Taiga de esa manera!? Si se entera de que estaba fantaseando con él, me va a matar.

Me tapé la cara con las manos mientras me revuelco en la humillación. Pero entonces, oi una ruido. Me levanté y examiné la habitación.

Caminé hacia las otras camas. Nadie estuvo ahí. No estaba asustada ya que no era de noche, por el amor a Dios. Oi el ruido de nuevo así que exploré la habitación otra vez.

Estaba reflexionando acerca de una explicación lógica, cuando me di vuelta y vi a Tetsu de pie junto a la puerta. Suspiré con alivio.

―¡Casi me matas! ―dije.

―Lo siento. Chitanda-san me pidió que viniera a ver cómo estás.

Por "Chitanda-san" él se refiere a mis dos malas amigas y empecé a sospechar que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

―Estoy bien…. ―dije insegura.

Y a continuación, sentí una presencia maligna detrás de mí. Los ojos de Tetsu se abrieron. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con una sombra que estaba a punto de estrangularme.

―¡Ritsuka-san! ―Tetsu gritó (a su manera) y luego me atrajo hacia él.

Me volví y vi a Susuka, con una sonrisa malvada, detrás de Tetsu. Lo tomó del cuello y tiró de él haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Todo sucedió rápido. Se cayó. Caí, encima de él. Tetsu puso sus manos en mis brazos.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Tetsu preguntó con una mueca.

Mi mente estaba ocupada matando a esa gemelas de manera espantosa pero cuando Tetsu me tocó, las escenas de asesinato fueron terminadas y remplazadas por completo por una escena (R-18) totalmente diferente. Comprendí que Tetsu estaba debajo de mí. Dejé de moverme. De hecho, yo estaba demasiado congelada en mi lugar para poder mover un musculo.

Me quedé mirando su cara bonita. La piel de Tetsu es impecable y parecía tan suave. Quería tocarlo. Sus ojos azul cielo son tan hermosos al igual que esas largas pestañas.

―¿Ritsuka-san? ―Tetsu llamó.

Entonces empieza el destello.

 _Estamos acostados en esa cama de la enfermería. Yo lo estaba mirando desde la parte superior._

 _Los dos estábamos desnudos. Las luces eran brillantes por lo que pude ver todo._

 _Cada cosa._

―Ritsuka-san, ¿te lastimaste? ―Tetsu preguntó.

 _Él tomó mi rostro con sus manos y tiró más cerca. Nuestros labios a solo pulgadas de distancia…_

Tetsu comenzó a levantarse. ―Ritsuka-san, estás roja, ¿Qué pasa?

 _Deslizó sus manos por mi cuerpo y las apoyó en mis caderas._

Vi una mancha de sangre en el uniforme de Tetsu.

―¡Tú nariz está sangrando de nuevo! ―Tetsu exclamó (a su manera).

Me tapé la nariz pero la sangre fluía como agua a través de mis manos. Tetsu me empujó con cuidado para que yo me sentara. Se arrodilló frente a mí y echó mi cabeza hacia atrás.

―¿Estás realmente bien? ―me preguntó de nuevo.

¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Estas fantasías son demasiado para mí!

Mi estado de ánimo para el resto del día era tan oscuro, que Tetsu y Taiga advirtieron a cada persona el estar alejado de mí.

A la hora del almuerzo, fui a comprar algo para comer pero me topé con alguien que no quería ver. Hatake Kida. ¡Él también estaba en el estúpido ensayo!

―Oh, Ritsuka. Me sorprende que hayan ganado la Winter Cup. ―él dijo con su falso tono de amistad.

―No me jodas. ―dije con mi mal humor. Un tipo gigante se tropezó por cosas del destino y me empujó hacia Kida. Él me atrapó impidiendo que cayéramos.

Mierda.

Aquí va otro destello.

 _Estaba amarrada en una cama desnuda mientras Kida hace conmigo lo que le viene en gana._

 _Toca aquí y allá y no se siente para nada mal._

―¿Qué te pasa? ―él preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

 _Él empieza a azotarme con un látigo y me siento masoquista por disfrutarlo._

 _Luego se inclina hacia mí y muerde mi labio inferior ante de besarme._

―¡Oh mierda tu nariz está sangrando! ―Kida dice alarmado mientras saca un pañuelo y me lo entregó.

―¿¡Por qué a mí!? ―grité apretando mi nariz con el pañuelo.

En las actividades del club, me senté lejos de todos los muchachos. Estaba liberando una enorme cantidad de aura oscura que finalmente distrajo a Riko-sempai.

―¿¡Qué está mal con ella!? ―Riko-sempai preguntó a Taiga y Tetsu.

―¿Por qué nos lo preguntas? ―Taiga preguntó a la defensiva.

―Bueno, por lo general, cuando está en ese estado de ánimo, es tu culpa. O de Kuroko, o ambas cosas. Incluso puede ser culpa de alguno de la generación de milagros. ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―Ella ha estado así desde que la clase de química inició. ―informó Tetsu. ―Incluso se desmayó.

―¿Se desmayó? ―los chicos preguntaron sorprendidos.

―Creo que ella no se siente bien. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué no va a casa y descansa? ―dijo Furihata.

Otra ola de oscuridad golpeó la habitación. Los chicos se estremecieron. No me gusta que hablen de mi cuando estoy allí. Tomó todo lo que tengo para que mi mente deje de distraerse en ese rincón oscuro en mi cerebro. Pero la suerte no está de mi lado.

―¡Kurokocchi! ―cuando escuché esa voz en específico, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre muy rápido.

Dios mío. Ha llegado el momento del suicidio. ¿¡Qué coño hacia Kise aquí!?

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Oh, solo vine a hablar con Kurokocchi de algo. ―respondió Kise con su perfecta sonrisa. Luego él me miró. ―¿Qué le pasa?

―Se siente mal. ―informó Tetsu.

Otra ola de oscuridad inundó la sala. Los chicos se estremecieron de nuevo. Kise valientemente se dirigió hacia mí. Obtuvo alabanzas y aplausos del resto.

―Kise, ten cuidado. ―Taiga advirtió.

―¡Tú puede Kise-san! ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―Ritsukacchi, si te sientes mal, entonces deberías descansar. ―él dijo.

Yo lo miré. No podía moverme. Ni siquiera pude hablar. No puedo arriesgarme a perder mi concentración ahora u otro masivo sangrado volverá a ocurrir y eso va a ser la muerte para mí.

―Grr. ―gruñí.

―Ehhh, supongo que eso es un sí. ―dijo Kise. Pero entonces empezó a ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Me estremecí. Kise retrocedió. Oh no, no él. Me concentré en mirar solo su frente.

―¿Ritsukacchi?

No mires su cuerpo. No mires su cuerpo. Me repetía varias veces como un mantra. ¡Malditas hormonas!

Y el destello se hizo presente, otra vez.

 _Estaba sentada encima de Kise jugando con su cabello mientras el mordía y besaba mi cuello._

 _Después se levantó conmigo en brazos y se dirigió a la cama._

 _La experiencia hace al maestro. Kise me llevó a lugares que no estaba segura de poder alcanzar._

Todo lo que tengo que hacer es controlarlo. Los chicos se juntaron a mí alrededor. Oh Dios.

―¡Oi, Ritsuka! ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

―No te vez bien. ―continuó Izuki-sempai.

―¿Te gustaría algo de beber? ―preguntó Tsuchida-sempai.

―¿Té? ¿Agua? ―sugirió Furihata.

Miré a Riko-sempai. A través de la telepatía, le rogué que me llevara a casa. ¡No puedo continuar con esto!

―¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho? ―ella preguntó confundida.

Ella no recibió mi mensaje. Estaba desesperada. Yo era consciente de que tengo que largarme del gimnasio o de lo contrario, moriría. Tragué saliva. Los chicos me miraron con recelo. Poco a poco me puse de pie asegurándome de que podía caminar. Cuando finalmente me paré, me aseguré de dirigir mi vista solo por encima de sus cabezas.

―No estoy mal. Puedes hacer esto. La puerta solo está a unos pasos de ti. ―me dije. Aspiré una gran cantidad de aire y lo dejé salir.

No mires sus cuerpos. No mires sus cuerpos.

Di un paso.

Y aprendí que a veces los pasos en la vida, suelen ser crueles.

Los músculos de mis piernas se tambalearon y yo me balanceé. Los tres chicos más cercanos a mí, en su pura intención de ayudarme, alcanzaron mi cuerpo. Pude sentir su agarre en mi piel y la sensación se extendió.

Esos tres chicos eran Tetsu, Taiga y Kise.

Mi intención dejó de ser pura de repente.

―¡NO! ―gemí.

 _Los tres muchachos estaban desnudos delante de mí. Cada uno se acercaba para acariciar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y empezar a desnudarme._

 _Yo gemía en puro y completo placer. También se tocaron entre ellos mismo lo cual generó más excitación para mí._

Y entonces algo explotó. Como una bomba atómica o una bomba nuclear o cualquier tipo de bomba.

Me desmayé de nuevo debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Esa noche que desperté, ya estaba en mi casa. No quise hablar con nadie. ¡Ni siquiera cené!

¿¡CÓMO SE PUEDE PENSAR DE ESA MANERA EN LOS CHICOS!?

¡OH POR DIOS!

Cuando estaba ocupada llorando porque ya no tengo una mente pura, mi computador sonó. Era esa alarma que indica que alguien quiere hablar conmigo por la webcam. Me acerqué y acepté la llamada.

―¡Hola Ritsu! ―la voz de Hiyori inundó mis oídos.

―¡Hiyori! ―dije con alegría. Hace tiempo que no hablaba con ella.

―¿Qué tal la vida en Japón? ¿Cómo van tus estudios? ¿Si ganaron ese campeonato de baloncesto que me habías mencionado? más importante aún, ¿ya tienes un novio? ―ella preguntó muy rápido.

―Muy bien cálmate. La vida en Japón va normal. Mis estudios…..regulares. ¡Si, somos los campeones de la Winter Cup! y no, todavía no tengo novio. ―respondí a cada una de sus preguntas. ―¡Hiyori, he perdido mi inocencia!

―¿De qué hablas, Ritsu?

―¡Me convertí en una pervertida gracias a esas gemelas-demonio que te había mencionado!

―Pero si tú ya eras una completa pervertida. ―la voz de Zack se hizo presente.

―Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. ―dije con una mueca.

―¡Ritsu! ¿¡Qué carajo le pasó a tu cabello!? ―preguntó Ed que salió del baño sin camisa y solo en la ropa interior.

Oh Dios. Ese puto rubio. Él destello casi se hizo presente. Está bien que fantasee con los otros chicos pues solo los conozco desde este año, ¡pero a Ed lo conozco desde que tengo seis años!

¿¡Seriamente!?

¡JESÚS!

―Oye estúpida, ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Zack.

―Necesito ayuda psicológica. ―dije en un suspiro.

―Ritsu…ustedes tienen a Kaede. Ella es una buena psicóloga. Pídele ayuda a ella. ―aconsejó Hiyori.

―¡Yo no estoy tan loca como para decirle mi problema a Kaede!

―De todas formas, ya deberíamos desconectarnos. Aquí está verdaderamente tarde y tengo sueño. ―dijo Ed, aun sin ponerse ropa.

―¡Ponte algo de ropa! ―grité.

―¿Cuál es el problema? tu nunca te habías fijado en eso. ―Ed hizo un puchero.

―Como sea. Fue bueno saludarte, Ritsu. Te quiero mucho. Feliz navidad atrasada. ―dijo Hiyori.

―Y también feliz año nuevo. ―dijo Zack.

―¡Adiós! ―los tres dijeron.

Yo le sonreí a la computadora. Me alegra haber hablado un poco con ellos.

¡Pero sigo siendo una pervertida!

Tengo que pensar que hacer con este problemas rápido.

Con amor.

Claire.


	41. Esta si es la gran maldición

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 40: Esta si es la gran maldición.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Primero y antes que nada, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Ahora, esta mañana, a las puertas de mi casa, llegó una caja que decía "para Ritsuka. Confidencial y Frágil". No puedo describir con exactitud el sentimiento hacia esta caja. Su llegada provocó una enorme agitación en mi bienestar hormonal. Después de que James subiera el paquete a mi cuarto, estaba debatiendo si abrirla o no porque:

1\. Es de Anuka. Esta caja contiene su novela.

2\. Hoy voy a celebrar mi primer Hatsumode con mis amigos por lo que necesito paz interior.

3\. Mis amigos incluyen a Taiga y Tetsu, que por razones obvias, son de la especie masculina.

Pero también pensé, ¿Cuál es el punto de debatir acerca de si abrirla o no? por lo tanto, la abrí. Y supe que fue otro de mis graves errores.

El lado bueno: Para mi sorpresa, Anuka es una excelente escritora. Bueno, no es como que esperara que ella fuera mala. Los personajes de la historia están muy bien elaborados. En efecto, existe una trama profunda que rodea la tragedia psicológica por lo que no se le puede llamar pornografía solamente.

El lado malo: Los personajes, tienen ciertas actitudes que conozco. La protagonista (se supone que es basada en mi) es una pervertida fujoshi rodeada de un sin número de hombres. Sí, esto es una historia YAOI. No me sorprende viniendo de Anuka. La sorpresa es que las parejas, son diseñadas a parir de lo que yo le he contado sobre los chicos que juegan baloncesto.

¡Y maldita sea! ¡Leí toda la historia y me gustó!

¡Me he convertido en una fujoshi!

¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ MAL CONMIGO!?

Ya que era mi primera vez leyendo este tipo de género, no puedo describirlo bien todavía, excepto que me hizo sentir muy cálida y extraña en el interior. Chase pensó que estaba teniendo fiebre porque parecía aturdida y mi cara estaba muy roja. Después de eso, Susuka y Anuka vinieron a buscarme. ¡Esas gemelas! si iban a venir de todos modos, ¿Por qué no estregaron la novela por ellas mismas?

Ellas me miraron con una expresión divertida. A mí no me hizo gracia en lo absoluto.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Anuka.

La miré. ―Si crees que iba a pasar por alto el hecho de que Kaiten y Kotetsu se parecen mucho a Tetsu y Taiga, mientras que los otros son muy parecidos a los milagrosos, y la protagonista a mí, estás muy equivocada.

―No voy a negar que los personajes están basados en todos ustedes. ―Anuka sonrió.

―¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso!?

―¿Hacer qué? ―preguntó Anuka inocentemente.

―¡Hay una probabilidad del 70% que me encuentre con alguno de ellos! ¡Además iremos con Tetsu y Taiga!

―¿Leíste todo el primer volumen? ―preguntó Susuka.

Me puse de rodillas y me tapé la cara en la vergüenza. ―¡No pude evitarlo!

―Realmente esto será muy interesante. ―Anuka dijo riendo.

Las gemelas insistieron en que debía llevar un Kimono pero yo no quiero debido a que eso se ve tan pesado. Por lo que entonces ellas se vistieron tradicionalmente y permití que me peinaran, me maquillaran y me pusieran un vestido (que no fuera un kimono) ¡ARG! las dos me molestaron mucho y tengo la intención de estar enojada con ellas por el resto de la noche.

Taiga y Tetsu estaba esperándonos en la puerta del santuario. Taiga vestía normalmente pero tenía el ceño fruncido. Tetsu llevaba un Kimono de la especie masculina y se veía muy cómodo en él. Se detuvieron a la vista de nosotras y parpadearon un segundo. Después sus miradas fueron completamente mías.

―¿¡Quién demonios eres!? ―Taiga me preguntó.

―¡Eso no es un chiste idiota! ―le pegué. ―Me obligaron a usar este estúpido vestido.

―Así como querían obligarme a ponerme un Kimono. ―dijo Taiga molesto.

―¿Y por qué no te lo pusiste? ―pregunté.

―No me gusta.

―Tetsu no parece molesto.

―No lo estoy pero Ritsuka-san, hay otras personas que si les molesta. ―Tetsu dijo solemnemente.

―Como digas.

No entiendo porque a Taiga le daría vergüenza llevar un kimono cuando ni siquiera se inmutó el haber estado desnudo delante de mi (consulta el campamento de verano). Bueno, de todas formas se veía bien.

Su cuerpo tapado con solo una toalla se me vino a la mente

Oh no.

―Igual, me parece valiente de tu parte el no haber cumplido la orden de Chitanda-san. ―dijo Tetsu mirándolo como siempre mira a todo el mundo pero eso solo hizo que mi mente se pusiera a trabajar. Me acordé de Kaiten y Kotetsu y después se transformaron en Taiga y Tetsu….

¡DESTELLO!

Me brotó sangre de la nariz, por milésima vez.

―¡Por el amor de Dios, ha estado sangrando mucho! ―Taiga exclamó lo obvio.

―¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ―Tetsu me entregó un pañuelo.

―No te preocupes, yo solo estoy… ―muy bien, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que soy una pervertida y he estado fantaseando cosas sobre él y Taiga? quiero llorar. ―Solo olvídalo.

―De acuerdo. ―Tetsu dijo inseguro.

La mitad de la población de Tokio llegó a visitar este santuario. No estoy bromeando. ¡Hay mucha gente! es un milagro que incluso yo pueda moverme. Todo el mundo estaba feliz con lo del año nuevo.

Taiga y Tetsu fueron adelante para hacer el camino con sus cuerpos musculares. De acuerdo, solo Taiga. Tetsu es como el aire. Es básicamente invisible le guste o no. Susuka, Anuka y yo los seguíamos pero por algún maldito cliché, me perdí.

Y no me gusta en lo absoluto.

Me sentía atrapada y no ayudaba que la multitud me estaba arrastrando hacia el lado opuesto. Hasta que me encontré con el pecho de una persona. Corrección, los grandes pechos de una persona.

―Mira por dónde vas. ―dijo con voz severa.

Mis cejas subieron muy alto y estiré mi cuello para ver a Kazumi. Con ella venían Takao y Midorima. Más importante, ¿¡por qué nunca me percaté de que ella tiene semejantes pechos!?

―¡Whoa Ritsu-chan, mucho tiempo sin verte! ―un enérgico Takao se me tiró encima. ―Te ves muy bonita hoy.

Me sonrojé. ¡Él era la única persona que me dijo eso! Taiga y Tetsu no lo hicieron. ¡Esos idiotas!

―¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ―pregunté. Takao señaló a Midorima y Kazumi con los ojos. Midorima estaba a punto de hablar pero lo detuve con mi mano. ―No. Déjenme adivinar. Su horóscopo dice que deben venir a este santuario y dar sus oraciones. ―Takao rio. Kazumi y Midorima fruncieron el ceño.

―No. Vamos a conseguir el artículo afortunado para mañana. ―explicó Kazumi. Por si no lo recuerdas, ella también es una fanática al horóscopo.

―¿Ritsu-chan, vas a ofrecer tus oraciones? ―Takao me preguntó.

―Si. Estaba con Tetsu, Taiga y otras dos personas pero los perdí.

―¡Entonces vamos a encontrarlos! ―Takao sugirió.

―Takao… ―advirtió Kazumi.

―Hay un montón de gente aquí, apenas podemos movernos. ―dijo Midorima con su ceño más fruncido.

―Apuesto a que la mitad de la gente que vino aquí, lee el horóscopo como ustedes dos. ―dije con sarcasmo.

―¡Jaja! ¿Por qué no lo pensé de esa manera? ―dijo Takao.

Por alguna razón espeluznante, los dos chicos se miraron y me imaginé algo inadecuado.

¡DESTELLO!

Dios mío, ¡Takao y Midorima!

Mi cara está probablemente roja porque Kazumi preguntó si estoy bien.

―Sí, estoy bien. Los encontraremos en el templo. Ya que los cuatro vamos allí, ¿les importaría si los acompaño? ―pregunté.

―¡No hay problema! ―Takao dijo alegremente.

―Hmp. ―Midorima y Kazumi gruñeron.

Nos tomó un tiempo antes de llegar a la capilla. Takao, Midorima y Kazumi hacen que sea fácil y cómodo para mí caminar. Takao me protegió de las personas. De hecho no tenía otra opción porque soy muy pequeña y estoy segura de que temía que fuera aplastada como insecto por la multitud.

―No puedo verlos. ―dije.

―Probablemente están comprando omamori. ―dijo Midorima.

―Estoy seguro de que Shin-chan quiere ver a Kagami y Kuroko. ―Takao bromeó.

―¿Qué estás diciendo, Takao? ―Midorima reprendió. Mi mente vagó a la pornografía de nuevo.

Midorima, Taiga y Tetsu. ¡ESO ES INCREIBLE!

―¿Segura que estás bien? ―preguntó Kazumi. ―No es que me importe ni nada pero, te vez mal.

―Estoy bien. ―aseguré mi mentira.

―Ofrezcamos nuestras oraciones en primer lugar. ―Takao sugirió.

Nos tomó como 15 minutos antes de que fuera nuestro turno para orar. Tiramos 5 monedas al templo y aplaudimos dos veces (me aseguré de consultar que debía hacer). Recé para el control, la cordura y la pureza. Si esto fuera posible. Nadie tiene idea de cómo las hormonas adolescentes me atacan.

Nos encontramos con Taiga, Tetsu y las gemelas en las escaleras. Como de costumbre, Taiga rugió a la vista de Midorima. Tetsu saludó en voz baja. Y yo de mala gana presenté a Susuka y Anuka ante los jóvenes de Shutoku.

―¿Qué les parece si cenamos juntos después de ver nuestras fortunas? ―preguntó Anuka.

―Sí, eso es una gran idea. ¿Qué te parece Ritsuka? ―dijo Susuka.

―Creo que Takao, Kazumi y Midorima tienen algo mejor que hacer. ―dije.

―La verdad es que no. ―dijo Kazumi. ¡Maldita calabaza!

―Es cierto. ―dijo Midorima poniendo sus gafas en su sitio, aunque ellas ya estaban en su sitio.

―¡Entonces está arreglado! ―dijo Takao. Taiga y yo los miramos boquiabiertos.

Yo sabía que eso era una mala idea. Y entonces, la gran maldición llegó. Quiero decir, sé que tengo una suerte de mierda pero, ¿¡Por qué es esta mi fortuna para el resto del año!? Tetsu dijo que debería colgarlo en la rama más alta del árbol. Lo miré estúpidamente. Sé que tiene buenas intenciones pero en realidad, con mi altura, todo el mundo puede ver que eso es imposible. Taiga y Midorima se ofrecieron a hacerlo por mí, pero yo arrugué el papel y lo tiré.

Como yo no lo creo, no hay necesidad de que lo haga.

Espero que no se haga realidad. Crucé lo dedos.

Midorima y Kazumi estaban felices porque consiguieron la gran bendición. Susuka y Anuka, por alguna razón diabólica, consiguieron la gran bendición. Estoy empezando a sospechar si ellas hicieron un contrato con el demonio. Takao y Tetsu consiguieron la pequeña bendición. Y Taiga se llevó la media bendición.

¿¡Por qué solo yo tengo que conseguir la gran maldición!?

¡ESTO ES TAN INJUSTO!

Nos sentamos en una banca a comer. Al principio, la conversación fue normal. Los chicos (incluyendo a Kazumi) hablaron sobre baloncesto. Hasta que los demonios desataron su maldad. Y Midorima, fue la desafortunada víctima.

―Midorima-san, Ritsuka dijo que eres bueno con el horóscopo y el zodiaco. ¿Qué opinas de la compatibilidad de leo y piscis? ―preguntó Susuka.

―¿O piscis y acuario? ―preguntó Anuka.

―¿Compatibilidad para….? ―Midorima pidió que aclaren.

―El amor y la relación sexual. ―ambas dijeron. Kazumi y yo escupimos todo lo que estábamos bebiendo.

―¡RITSUKA! ―Taiga me regañó. ¡No puedo creer que me regañe a mí! Kazumi y yo estábamos tosiendo hasta la muerte.

―¿Qué les pasa? ―dijo Kazumi cuando pudo. Los chicos parpadearon conmocionados por la pregunta.

―¿Ustedes acaban de preguntar…? ―Tetsu pidió inseguro.

―El amor y la relación sexual. ―repitió Anuka.

―¡WAHHHH! ―Kazumi se puso completamente roja. Mientras tanto, yo estaba recordando el ensayo y lo que escribí sobre Midorima y Takao. Por cierto, esta es la verdadera y gran maldición.

―Bueno, Ritsuka es piscis. ―dijo Susuka. Me atraganté con mi saliva.

―Eso yo ya lo sé. ―dijo Midorima acomodando sus gafas de nuevo.

―¿¡Por qué están pidiendo eso!? ―finalmente pude gritar.

―Nunca he considerado leer sobre la compatibilidad en el amor de los signos. ―dijo Midorima.

―Pero Ritsuka dijo que estabas bien informado. ―dijo Susuka.

―¡Yo nunca dije eso! ―grité.

―Bebe un poco de agua. ―Anuka forzó la botella en mis labios.

―No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. ―aseguró Susuka.

―¡Nada está bien con ustedes cerca! ―dije.

―Por lo que yo se… ―comenzó Midorima. Mis ojos se agrandaron como los de Akashi.

―¡No puedo creer que vayas a contestar! ―le gritó Kazumi.

―Vamos Kazu-chan, quiero oírlo también. ―Takao dijo jovialmente.

―Tú estás disfrutando de esto. ―acusé. Él solo me giñó un ojo.

Entonces Midorima comenzó a explicar sobre la compatibilidad de los signos. Piscis es completamente incompatible con leo y acuario.

―¿Qué hay de la compatibilidad en la cama? ―Susuka presionó.

―¡No puedo creer que estamos hablando de esto! ¡Los acaban de conocer! ―dije.

―Pero a Takao-san no le afecta. ―dijo Anuka.

―No, para nada. ―dijo Takao. Kazumi le dio un codazo en el estómago.

―¿Qué hay de Midorima y Kazumi? ¿Están ofendidos al hablar de esto, cierto? ―los miré. Entonces, sucedió algo asombroso. Ambos estaban rojos hasta el pelo y sin mirarse. ―¡AHHHH! ¿¡Por qué están tan rojos!? ―todos los miramos y se convirtieron aún más rojos.

Taiga rio burlonamente. Midorima se enojó con él. Tetsu trató de apaciguarlos. Takao estaba riendo sin fin. Kazumi se dispuso a golpearlo en sus partes sensibles. Su ataque de estupidez continuó hasta pasadas las 11:30.

Gracias a Dios.

Después de eso, Kazumi se fue con los hermanos Miyaji (no sabía que Miyaji-sempai tuviera un hermano y que ellos fueran amigos de infancia de la calabaza) Takao se encontró con un viejo amigo. Tetsu se fue con Midorima porque Kise había citado a todos los milagrosos. Susuka y Anuka dijeron que debían comprar algo pero ellas solo iban detrás de dos chicos apuestos. Dejándonos a Taiga y a mí.

―Muy bien, estamos solos…escúpelo. ―Taiga se cruzó de brazos. No puedo creer que se haya dado cuenta de que estaba masticando chicle. Asentí con la cabeza y escupí el chicle.

―No es muy seguro o higiénico. No sabía que te molestaba. ―dije mientras miraba la enorme goma de mascar. Taiga me miró y luego al chicle. De nuevo a mí, y volvió al chicle.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡Estaba hablando de lo que te pasa estúpida! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas mascando chicle!

Bueno, eso tenía más sentido. Sí, soy una estúpida. De repente, mi corazón se agitó. ¡Estaba sola con Taiga debajo de este árbol! ¡Jesús! ¡Mi mente vagó a la pornografía una vez más!

―¡Ves! a eso me refiero. Te pones roja y de un momento a otro sangras. ¿Segura que no estás enferma? puedes tener fiebre debido al frio. ―él dijo y se acercó para tocar mi frente.

Demasiado cerca de mi rostro.

Yo me quedé estática. Mis ojos solo veían esos labios tentadores. ¡NOOOO! Taiga se dio cuenta de que estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal pero no se movió. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa!? Empecé a respirar agitadamente.

―¿Taiga, Ritsuka? ―la voz de una mujer se hizo presenté. Los dos nos volteamos para encontrar a Alex y….oh por Dios. ¡Tatsuya!

―¡Alex, Tatsuya! ―Taiga exclamó.

―Hola, Taiga, Ritsuka. ―Tatsuya saludó y me miró.

―Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada. ―dijo Alex con una sonrisa. ¡Oh maldita mujer!

―¡Claro que no! ―Taiga negó.

Yo no pude decir nada porque mi mente estaba repasando lo que escribí de Tatsuya. ¡Esta gran maldición va a acabar con mi vida!

―¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Vine a acompañar a Atsushi a algo que debía hacer y Alex quería venir. ―dijo Tetsuya.

―Bueno, los fuegos artificiales están a punto de comenzar. ¡Quiero verlos con mis dos estudiantes favoritos! ―exclamó Alex. ―Ah, y Ritsuka. ―yo fruncí el ceño.

Vimos los fuegos artificiales y la celebración del año nuevo. No puedo creer que el año se haya ido así de rápido. Hace poco yo estaba sufriendo porque tenía que vivir en Japón. Empecé a recordar todos los acontecimientos hasta ahora. Sonreí en cada recuerdo. La mayoría son vergonzosos pero divertidos.

Espero que este año también sea increíble.

Con amor.

Claire.


	42. Los engendros de satanás parte 1

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 41: Los engendros de satanás, parte 1.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

La noche del primero de enero me di cuenta de lo siguiente:

Soy despreciable. Mi mente está dañada. Mi inocencia ha desaparecido.

Cuando acepté estos hechos, decidí vivir como monja todo el receso de invierno para recuperar mis sentidos. Mi conciencia sexual está en alboroto. Necesito control. Es decir, yo no podría hacer mi trabajo de gerente cuando estoy lujuriando sobre ellos todo el tiempo.

Y sorpresivamente, la vida parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo por primera vez.

―¿Qué dicen acerca de pasar las vacaciones en una isla? ―preguntó Drake durante la cena.

Casi me ahogo. Nosotros no somos ricos por lo que Drake no puede darse el lujo de un viaje a una isla para seis personas. Así que esto fue una gran sorpresa.

―¿¡Vacaciones en una isla!? ―preguntaron Chase y Matt con sorpresa.

―La compañía para la que trabajamos invitó alguno de los empleados, incluido sus familias, para pasar las vacaciones en su isla tropical. ―explicó Kaede. Ella y mi hermano trabajan en la misma compañía.

―¿Su jefe es dueño de una isla? ―preguntó James. Kaede y Drake asintieron.

Maldita burguesía.

―Básicamente, no son unas vacaciones. Solo los quieren allí para los negocios. ―dije.

―Se podría ver de esa manera, pero no es difícil lo que tenemos que hacer. Solo es convencer a las personas que apoyan con sus fondos a seguirlo haciendo. Además es con todos los gastos pagos. ―dijo Drake.

Mis hermanos restantes y yo nos miramos un momento antes de responder. ―¡SI! ―gritamos todos.

Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Allí voy a poder tomar control de mi mente. Esto es tan perfecto. ¡Son cuatro días! y nunca he tenido vacaciones en una isla.

―Todos nosotros preferimos la playa a la nieve de todas formas. ―dije. Mis hermanos también tienen este problema con el frio. Es cosa de familia.

Estábamos tan entusiasmados con la aventura que no pude dormir. Cuando logré conciliar el sueño, tuve una horrible pesadilla que no tiene nada que ver con lo que sentía.

A La mañana siguiente tomamos una avión (fue horrible) directo a la isla.

La isla, con la falta de una mejor palabra, es el paraíso. Yo estaba tan feliz, ¡esto prácticamente es mi sueño de vacaciones!

Pero cuando llegamos al hotel yo solo podía preguntarme:

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Lo único malo que probablemente hice fue lujuriar sobre el cuerpo de mis amigos varones. Pero eso no se puede clasificar exactamente como un pecado imperdonable. Así que no sé por qué esto me está ocurriendo.

Esto es tan injusto. Estoy tratando de ser una buena persona (más o menos) y entonces tiene que aparecer y arruinar todo.

HANAMIYA MAKOTO.

En realidad podría cometer un pecado imperdonable en esta ocasión.

Él estaba junto con sus padres. En este mismo hotel. Mi boca se abrió y casi me desmayo. Todos los miraban como si fuera respetable. ¡Él no es para nada respetable! ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí!?

Fueron recibidos por mi hermano y Kaede. Incluso el director general.

Maldición. Su padre es una de las personas a las que hay que convencer o lo que sea. ¡Son ricos!

―¿Qué es lo que estás mirando? ―me preguntó Chase.

―Yo….

―Tu…. ―presionó James.

―¡Mierda!

―En serio, ¿Por qué no te comportas como una chica? ―dijo Chase.

Yo me dirigí a esconderme en la planta de helecho. Hanamiya se fue a donde estaba ese montón de adolescente molestos ricos iguales a él. Es increíble. ¡Él más que nadie! Hanamiya Makoto, más conocido como las peor escoria en el mundo.

Yo estaba demasiada absorta que no me di cuenta de una presencia detrás de mí. Me giré para encontrar otro problema.

HATAKE KIDA.

―¿¡Qué demonios!? ―grité. Él me dio esa sonrisa falsa amistosa.

―Hola, Ritsuka. Será un gusto estar aquí contigo. ―su tono sonaba amenazante.

Los padres de este tipo estaban saludando a Drake, Kaede y el director general. Entonces Hatake Kida, más conocido como la amenaza andante, fue a donde estaban sus progenitores.

¿Qué pasa con mi vida?

¿¡Por qué tiene que ser él un niño rico!?

El shock me invadió por completo. Tanto así, que no me di cuenta que la habitación se quedó en completo silencio.

Todas las personas estaban mirando a la puerta. Kaede, Drake y el director inmediatamente se excusaron con los padres de Kida y se dirigieron a atender a las personas en la puerta. Posiblemente el más importante de los invitados ya importantes que ellos estaban esperando. Yo miré también, y mis ojos salieron de mi cara. Al igual que están tirados en el piso y tengo que agacharme para recogerlos.

Seriamente.

Oh Dios.

Golpeé mi cabeza (no tan duro) contra la pared. Mis hermanos me miraron extraño.

Quien vino era peor que Hanamiya y Kida juntos.

Allí, de pie, en toda su realeza y riqueza, estaba un hombre alrededor de los cuarenta años que llevaba un traje ocasional de verano. Junto al él, había un joven con el cabello rojo y ojos increíbles.

AKASHI SEIJURO.

¡Nunca me sentí tan horrorizada y aterrorizada en toda mi vida! En realidad, pensaba que era mejor que se acabara el mundo que estar con los tres en el mismo lugar. ¡Morir incluso suena hermoso!

Hanamiya Makoto, Hatake Kida y Akashi Seijuro, ¡aquí en la isla privada conmigo! los tres seres que encabezan mi lista de personas más odiadas (aunque todavía no alcanzan a la primera persona más odiada). Voy a estar atrapada con ellos durante cuatro días. Definitivamente mi muerte se aproxima.

¡Esto es lo peor!

¿¡Por qué de todas las persona en Japón, Kaede y Drake tienen que trabajar para sus padres!?

Esto se supone que es el mejor lugar para alcanzar mi paz, y todo lo que recibo es un mal karma. Debí haber colgado la gran maldición en ese árbol.

Kaede y Drake estrecharon la mano con el papá de Akashi. Ellos hablaron y sonrieron y toda la mierda de los negocios y entonces, Kaede vio a Chase y Matt y los llamó.

Oh no.

Los chicos fueron a ellos y se presentaron. Después Drake llamó a James.

¡Oh no!

Kaede comenzó a introducir a James a papá Akashi y Akashi psicosis. James sonrió cortésmente. Kaede le preguntó algo a Matt y él señaló en mi dirección. Todos miraron a donde Matt señaló.

Me pegué más a la pared con la esperanza de hacerme invisible. Estaba rezando para que los poderes de Tetsu me invadieran. Chase caminó hacia a mí.

―Bestia, Drake y Kaede quieren que conozcas al jefe. ―dijo.

―¿¡Por qué!?

―¿Por qué es su trabajo? ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!?

―No es asunto tuyo. Dile a Drake y Kaede que estoy enferma.

―No pareces enferma.

―¿Tengo que parecer enferma para estar enferma? ―pregunté.

Chase hizo una mueca. ―Estás actuando raro. Drake dijo que vallas y tú sabes que tienes que ir así te estés muriendo. Kaede quiere que conozcas al hijo de su jefe, tiene tu misma edad y es increíble.

Lo miré. ―¿Tú crees que Aka…digo, que él es increíble? ―Dios. Casi dije su nombre.

―Si, totalmente. Es una buena persona. Lo puedes sentir con solo mirarlo. ―mi hermano tiene mal su juicio.

―Cállate, idiota. ―entre Drake y el psico-monstruo, prefiero tratar al psico-monstruo. Me enderecé y caminé hacia adelante. ¡A mi cruel destino!

Caminé a través de los mocosos ricos donde estaban Hanamiya y Kida. Los ojos de Hanamiya se agrandaron cuando me vio. Yo lo miré y me aseguré de que recibiera mi mensaje de que lo odio. Pude haberle alzando el dedo medio pero mi hermano y Kaede podrían perder su trabajo.

Cuando llegué, los ojos de Akashi también se abrieron pero solo una fracción de segundo. Kaede me agarró y me mostró a papá Akashi. Puede sentir el aura de grandeza que lo rodaba por lo que no pude hablar. Pero, Kaede y Drake, los omnipotentes, hablaban con él de la forma más casual.

―Akashi-san, esta es mi hermana menor. La única mujer entre nosotros. ―dijo Drake. Me incliné para saludar a los Akashi's.

Papá Akashi también inclinó la cabeza sin decir nada. Miré al psico-monstruo y le comuniqué con telepatía que vamos a pretender no conocernos para evitar largas explicaciones. Si mis hermanos y Kaede no se acuerdan de él del día del partido, es mucho mejor así. Y creo que lo consiguió porque también inclinó la cabeza.

Y entonces, un mayordomo apareció detrás de ellos. Llevaba ropa y accesorios de mayordomo. Se dirigió a los Akashis en "sama".

¡Gente rica!

Uno de mis sueños es tener un mayordomo. ¡Y él tiene un mayordomo! ¡Él tiene uno de mis sueños! ¿Qué tan rico es este psico-monstruo? miré a Akashi y le pregunté por medio de la telepatía.

―¿Tú tienes un mayordomo? ―él solo se encogió de hombros. ―¡Tener un mayordomo no es para encogerse de hombros! ―él no respondió a mi aclaración pero sé que la entendió.

La vida es tan injusta.

A la hora del almuerzo, perdí el apetito por lo que subí a nuestra habitación y me quedé allí toda la tarde reflexionando. Si nos fijamos en esto de una manera positiva, la presencia de esos tres no era tan malo. ¡Puedo fingir que no existen! esta isla es demasiado grande para los cuatro.

O eso pensé.

Más tarde esa noche, tuvimos la cena y el anfitrión anunció que ha preparado un juego para que todos se conozcan entre sí.

¿¡Por qué tiene que hacer eso!?

―No queremos que este viaje de 4 días se desperdicie. Queremos que esto sea memorable así que vamos a tener un juego. ―bueno, eso parece emocionante, pero no me voy a unir. ―Si yo fuera ustedes, me uniría. Especialmente cuando el gran premio es… ―y luego, de la nada, apareció un coche.

¡Es un coche de mierda impresionante! ¡Se veía carísimo!

Hubo jadeos y aplausos por parte de la multitud.

―¿¡Ese es el gran premio!? ―Chase y Matt gritaron. La risa de la multitud interrumpió. El anfitrión también rio. Mis hermanos estúpidos.

―Si, este es el gran premio.

―¡Mierda! ―maldije solo para ser reprendida con una palmada en la cabeza por Drake. Me puse de pie en la silla para ver mejor el coche.

―¡Oye! ―Drake llamó.

―Lo siento Drake, pero ese coche está increíble. Nunca voy a poder tener uno. ¡Ni siquiera imaginaba que iba a ver uno así! ―dije estúpidamente.

El anfitrión empezó a explicar cómo estaba equipado el coche. A cada palabra, a Matt, Chase, James y a mí se nos hacía agua la boca.

Yo lo quiero.

Siempre he querido un auto propio. En realidad es uno de mis objetivos. Tengo mi licencia de conducir para estudiante del año pasado pero Drake no quiere que vuelva a conducir un coche por mucho tiempo. El año pasado, por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol, Hiyori, Zack, Ed y yo tuvimos un pequeño accidente. Drake no me dejó tocar el auto más. O cualquier otro coche.

De todos modos, la gente rica es realmente increíble. Definitivamente voy a entrar en el juego.

―Las personas mayores de aquí, tendrán que pasar la oportunidad. ―eso descarta a James. ―Por lo que el juego será entre sus hijos. Por razones de seguridad, los niños menores de 13 años no podrán participar. ―eso descarta a Matt.

Chase y yo no podíamos estar más felices.

―Con 13 años de edad no se puede conducir. ―alguien dijo.

―Sí, y es por eso que si el ganador es un menor de 16 años, se le dará el coche cuando obtenga su licencia. ―explicó el anfitrión.

Bien, así que de vuelta al coche, ¡Es hermoso!

―Quiero ver 16 personas aquí. ―dijo el anfitrión. Inmediatamente Chase y yo nos paramos. ―Ahora, necesitamos que hagan equipos de dos. Busquen una pareja.

Los 16 candidatos empezaron a trabajar. Me di la vuelta para ver a mi pareja, Chase, obviamente, pero él se alejaba de mí.

―¡Chase! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ―dije con incredulidad.

―Por mi pareja. ―dijo causal.

―¿Qué? pero yo soy tu pareja.

―¿Quién lo dice?

―¡Yo! ¿Me estás abandonando? ―dije sorprendida. Estaba histérica. No puedo creer que mi propio hermano, sangre de mi sangre, me abandonara.

―Mira tonta, seamos prácticos. Si nos separamos, hay una gran posibilidad de conseguir el premio. ―lo dijo de manera molestamente lógica.

―Pero yo no tengo un socio. ―dije.

―Hay mucha gente aquí. ―Chase dijo, y luego me dio una palmadita en el hombro. ―Vamos a ganar ese auto. ―y se fue.

¿¡Cómo voy a conseguir el coche cuando no puedo incluso conseguir un compañero!?

Vi a Hanamiya que se dirigió a otro chico. Me miró y se burló.

―Muérete. ―susurré.

Entonces, vi a Kida que ya estaba acompañado por un niño. También se rio de mí. La palabra muerte se hizo eco en mi cabeza.

¡Muéranse! ¡Muéranse! ¡MUÉRANSE!

Es la guerra contra ellos. Yo moriría solo para ganar este juego.

PARA OBTENER LA VICTORIA.

Esta frase en mi mente me hizo acordar de alguien que está aquí. Me di la vuelta 180 grados barriendo el lugar con mis ojos. Inmediatamente lo vi. Estaba sentado solo. Totalmente aislado de todos los demás. Debido a su aura superior, los niños no pueden ir y hablar con él. Las niñas solo mirarían de reojo.

O tal vez simplemente no quiere unirse porque cree que el juego es estúpido. Y él ya tiene un coche maldito de todos modos. ¡Y viene con un mayordomo! Caminé hacia él, llena de propósito. Qué es sin duda es una locura porque no se me olvida que me cortó el cabello y le hizo daño a Taiga.

Pero en este viaje, Akashi Seijuro, más conocido como el emperador de los monstruos y psicópatas, será mi pareja. Y juntos, ganaremos este juego.

―Ejem. ―dije para llamar su atención. Pero Akashi no se movió. ¡Ni me miró! ―¡Ejem! ―repetí con más fuerza y aun así, no hay respuesta. ¡No puedo creer que está haciendo esto! ―Akashi Seijuro, ¿podría hablar contigo un minuto? ―pregunté de una manera tan linda que me dio asco. Esta vez, él me miró. ―¿Te importa si me siento? ―dije pero igual me senté.

―No. ―dijo simplemente. Le sonreí. Entonces él me miró expectante. Con esos ojos hermosos. ¡Oh Dios!

¡DESTELLO!

Parpadeé varias veces para detenerme. En realidad estoy volviéndome buena con esto del control. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que con los únicos chicos que puedo fantasear en esta isla, son los chicos que más aborrezco. Ya fantaseé con Kida (lastimosamente) y hacerlo con Hanamiya no es una opción.

―¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar? ―me preguntó con paciencia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―Bueno. Primero quiero dejar claro que no haría esto si no fuera necesario. De hecho, no me gusta hacer esto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Así que, antes quiero declarar una tregua de cuatro días entre nosotros. ―Akashi alzó una ceja. Tragué saliva. ―En realidad yo…..uhm….me preguntaba si podrías…..ya sabes, para el juego…..ser mi pareja.

―Lo siento, pero no quiero. No tengo ningún interés en unirme. ―dijo sin rodeos.

―¿No quieres pensarlo? ―dije un poco alto.

―Yo no… ―lo interrumpí antes que dijera lo mismo.

―¡Pero tú estás incluido entre los que pueden participar! ―me miró.

―Si, pero no creo que todo el mundo esté obligado a unirse. ―era tan tranquilo, pero dictatorial. Lo que decía era definitivo y punto.

Yo, literalmente, sentí que mi corazón se rompió en pedazos. ¡No es broma! vi el coche que se desvaneció delante de mí. No puedo creer que él se negó. Pero bueno, él no está obligado a unirse dado que puede comprarse su propio auto. Realmente no entiendo al universo. ¿Por qué hizo que la personalidad de Akashi fuera así? ¿No que había cambiado? ¡Ugh! lo peor es que no puedo quejarme.

Mis ojos buscaron otro compañero pero ya no había nadie disponible. Hanamiya y Kida se rieron de mi desesperación. ¡Bastardos! me volví a Akashi.

―¿Ya tienes un coche? ―pregunté.

―No. Pero yo no veo la necesidad de tenerlo. ―contestó.

Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Por qué tiene que ver una necesidad para conseguir un coche? ¡Es gratis!

―¡Quiero el coche! ―estallé. ―Y Chase no quiso ser mi pareja. ¿Con quién más se supone que voy a formar un equipo? ¡Hanamiya y Kida me caen mal! ¡Eres la única opción que me queda!

―Lo siento, pero no me voy a unir. ―repitió.

―¡Pero tienes que! ―exigí. ―Quiero decir…es algo urgente si te lo estoy pidiendo, y tú sabes que no te soporto.

―Tú también sabes que no te soporto.

―¡Estoy incluso dispuesta a perdonar lo que me hiciste la última vez! ―estaba desesperada.

―¿Última vez…?

―Me cortaste el cabello, me hiciste sentarme como si fuera tu perro y encima de eso lastimaste a Taiga, ¿¡Recuerdas!? ¿Puedes imaginar lo difícil que es para mí perdonar eso?

―¿Qué hay de lo que tú me hiciste?

―¡Yo no hice nada! y ese golpe con el bate fue tu culpa, para empezar. ―bien, desesperada no era la palabra. Histérica, más bien.

Él suspiró.

―Creí que no querías que nadie, especialmente tu familia, supiera que nos conocemos.

―Yo no he dicho eso. ¿Quién te dijo eso? seguro fue tu imaginación. ―dije rápido. ―Además, hoy fue la primera vez que nos presentamos formalmente. ―agregué. Eso es cierto porque nunca nos presentamos antes.

―Si no nos soportamos, ¿Por qué vienes en busca de mi ayuda? ―preguntó.

―Porque…yo sé que matarías por la victoria. Sé que Seirin te pateó el trasero pero sigues siendo el mismo psico-monstruo que es bueno en todo lo que hace.

―Deja de llamarme psico-monstruo.

―¡Por favor Akashi, te necesito! ―rogué.

Él se limitó a mirarme y luego asintió. ¡Yo salté de la emoción pura!

¡Ese coche será mío!

Con amor.

Claire


	43. Los engendros de satanás parte 2 (final)

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 42: Los engendros de satanás, parte 2 (final).

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Lo siguiente es todo lo ocurrido en el viaje de mis vacacione soñadas.

En el primer día, yo estaba esperando al bastardo como una especie de acosadora. Se supone que debemos avisar que somos un equipo. Cuando el psico-monstruo apareció no pude evitar enojarme; solo tuve el impulso de golpearlo. En el proceso de hacerlo, el detuvo mi puño con su mano.

―No vuelvas a intentar hacer eso. ―ordenó.

―¡Vamos a registrarnos! ―dije olvidando este incidente. Él asintió.

Cuando llegamos, allí de pie registrándose estaba Kida con su compañero y Hanamiya con su compañero. Ellos están obligados a arruinar mis días.

―Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que el capitán de Rakuzan y la gerente de Seirin estuvieran juntos. ―dijo Hanamiya burlonamente. ―Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que te vi, estabas con Aomine Daiki.

―¿Lo conoces? ―Akashi me preguntó mirando a Hanamiya.

―Si. Sé que es uno de los reyes sin corona como Kiyoshi-sempai o tu equipo. ―dije.

―Ritsuka, espero que sepas que esto es la venganza por lo de Kise-sama. ―dijo Kida.

―Oh, sí claro, estoy tan asustada. ―dije con sarcasmo

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó Akashi ahora mirando a Kida.

―Un idiota obsesionado con Kise. ―informé.

Ambos me fulminaron con la mirada. Yo los miré igual. Y he aquí el rayo antagónico que pasaba entre nuestros ojos.

―Bien, disfrutemos del juego, y que gane el mejor. ―dijo Hanamiya y a propósito, me chocó contra él.

―Nos vemos, Ritsu-chan. ―dijo Kida que hizo lo mismo que Hanamiya.

¡Esos malditos!

―¿Si ves Akashi? es a ellos a quien debes matar con las tijeras. ―le dije. Él solo los miró de soslayo.

Espero que los odie tanto como yo.

Luego del almuerzo, el juego comenzó.

―¡Muy bien! estamos a punto de comenzar la carrera. Tenemos un total de ocho equipos que van a participar. ―dijo el anfitrión. Él nos indicó que nos alineáramos en la línea de salida.

―Más allá de esa roca, ustedes encontraran su primera tarea. Para el primer juego, un equipo será eliminado. Cuando escuchen la pistola, parten ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos. Estaba empezando a sentir adrenalina. Esto puede ser comparado como los juegos del hambre (excepto que no tenemos que matarnos).

―Un consejo chicos: el tiempo es esencial y el conocimiento es poder. ―dijo una mujer al lado del anfitrión.

―¿Crees que eso tenga que ver con la primera tarea? ―le pregunté a Akashi.

―Probablemente.

―Sabes que está bien que hables conmigo. ―dije con una mueca.

―Estoy hablando contigo.

―Sí, pero me refiero a frases completas. No a respuestas con una sola palabra. ―antes de que me respondiera, el anfitrión gritó.

―3…2…1… ―y la pistola sonó. Todos los hombres corrieron como locos (¿olvidé mencionar que soy la única chica?) excepto por mí, que estaba sorprendida por todo el asunto. Después vi a Akashi que iba lejos.

―¡Espérame! ―grité y empecé a moverme.

Finalmente llegué a la roca donde había ocho mesas con ocho sobres que contenían un fajo de hojas. Allí también estaban los determinados vigilantes. Akashi tuvo que esperar a que llegara antes de abrir el sobre.

―Tengo que decir esto ahora, no soy buena para correr. ―dije en cansancio.

―Tenemos que leer esto juntos. ―él dijo haciendo caso omiso de lo que le dije. Caminé junto a él y leímos esa nota.

Primera prueba: después de responder a todas las 250 preguntas correctamente, caminen por el bosque hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña. Allí encontraran la segunda tarea. En el bosque hay animales salvajes así que tengan cuidado. Él ultimo equipo en llegar, será eliminado.

Mi cerebro explotó. ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a contestar 250 preguntas!? Akashi se acercó a la mesa para empezar a contestar las preguntas.

―Vamos a dividirnos las preguntas, así acabaremos más rápido. ―Akashi ordenó.

―Está bien, pero soy muy mala en matemáticas y todo lo que implique números. ―confesé.

―Hm. ―dijo.

Al final, resultó que le pregunté casi todo lo que se supone yo debía responder, mientras que él contestó su parte solo. ¿Cómo lo puede conseguir? ¿Por qué diablos Akashi lo sabe todo? es incluso bueno en inglés, ¡y se supone que soy experta en inglés! yo ya me siento mal conmigo misma acerca de la inteligencia pero cuando él contestó todo correctamente (el jurado lo dijo), me sentí peor. Pero ya que somos los primeros en terminar, lo perdoné. Miré a Hanamiya y le saqué la lengua. Lo mismo hice con Kida.

Entonces nos fuimos al bosque maldito y su sendero cuesta arriba que por desgracia, mi resistencia no pudo manejar. Cinco minutos de carrera y ya estaba ahogada.

―Akashi… ¿podríamos detenernos y descansar? ―parecía que estuviera sufriendo de cáncer de pulmón. Él se detuvo. Yo no podía sentir mis piernas.

―¿Segura? ellos ya se están poniendo al día. ―Akashi señaló a Hanamiya con su compañero.

―¡Ah, maldita sea! ―dije y traté de correr. Pero fui inútil. Mi cuerpo realmente no podía. Los cabrones nos alcanzaron. Incluso se molestaron en parar.

―¿No puedes correr más, gerente? ―preguntó Hanamiya.

―¡Cállate! ―dije, todavía agitada.

―¿Te gustaría ayuda? ―él ofreció y segundos después, su compañero me empujó. Perdí el equilibrio. El dolor me atravesó justo después del impacto.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó Akashi al compañero de Hanamiya. El muchacho se disculpó arrastrándose frente Akashi.

―¡Putos bastardos! ―grité poniéndome de pie. ―¡Esto está en contra de las reglas!

―No hay reglas. ―dijo Hanamiya.

―Oh, eso es increíble. ―entonces cogí un puñado de tierra y se lo aventé a los ojos.

―¡Perra! ―gritó Hanamiya.

―¡Esto es la maldita guerra! ―declaré. Hanamiya le ordenó a su compañero que se fueran. Yo estaba disparando dagas con mis ojos. Akashi se paró frente a mí.

―¿Estás bien?

―¡No! ¡Mi maldita pierna está sangrando! ―Me quejé mientras limpiaba la sangre.

La piel estaba despegada y había suciedad en la estúpida herida que resultó ser del tamaño de Brooklyn. Duele como el infierno. ¿¡Por qué mi piel es tan delicada!? ¡Yo no soy una muñeca!

―Siéntate ahí y espérame. Voy a traer a alguien para que te trate esa herida. ―Akashi ordenó.

―¿Qué?

―Que te sientes y me esperes. ―repitió.

―¿¡Pero qué pasa con esos hijos de puta!? ¡Hay que ir a matarlos! ―espeté.

―No creo que debas preocuparte por ellos en este momento.

―Esto no es nada. Cuando descanse un poco, corremos tras ellos.

Akashi me miró. ―No. Siéntate y me esperas.

―Oh mierda, ¡Que no pasa nada! la cicatriz no me importa. ―dije enojada.

―Siéntate ahí y espera por mí, no quiero repetírtelo de nuevo. ―él abrió mucho sus ojos. Oh carajo, él me está ordenando mucho. Me acerqué y lo agarré del cuello de la camisa.

―Mira, pequeño bastardo. Si yo digo que está bien, es porque lo está. ―dije apretando los dientes.

―Y si yo digo que me esperes, me esperas. ―él dijo. Yo lo solté.

―¡Esto no nos va a llevar a nada! si el problema es el tratamiento, yo lo hago.

Entonces me senté y arranqué un poco de tela de la blusa y con toda mi valentía, limpié la herida. Tres equipos pasaron antes de que terminara. Akashi y yo corrimos por otros quince minutos (un año para mí) hasta que llegamos a la cima de la montaña. Llegamos en quinto lugar, por lo que aún estamos dentro del juego. Yo estaba celebrando pero Akashi tenía esta aura ardiente. Al parecer, no le gustó.

Por fin, Akashi se fijó en ganar esta cosa. A pesar de que sus ojos se están convirtiendo demoniacos y tiene este aura malévola que lo rodea. Por lo que entonces pensé que entró en el modo psicópata (Akashi es un yandere) pero bueno, aprendes a vivir con lo que te toca. Un hombre nos entregó la segunda prueba.

Segunda tarea: vallan hasta el final de las montañas y encuentren un caballo que los llevará a la llanura. Los dos últimos equipos, serán eliminados.

Quiero mencionar que nunca he montado un caballo antes. Akashi seguía con esta aura de "te voy asesinar." di una paso hacia atrás pero él se dio cuenta y me tomó de la mano.

―Vámonos. ―y esto es lo que me arrastró a la muerte.

Corrimos por la montaña y no muy lejos encontramos a un caballo hermoso negro pero todo lo que Akashi dijo fue que ese no servía. ¿¡Ahora también era experto en caballos!? Psico- monstruo. Después encontramos un caballo blanco y al parecer, ese si sirve. Akashi se fue hacia él y yo quería que le diera una patada. Pero no, cuando Akashi lo tocó, el caballo como que se inclinó. ¡Incluso los animales se inclinan ante él!

―¡Es blanco! ―fue todo lo que dije. Las princesas montan caballos blancos con sus príncipes, no con psicópatas. ―Akashi, yo nunca he montado un caballo antes.

―Es fácil. ―dijo.

―¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

―Si. En Kioto tenemos un rancho. Monto mis caballos allí. ―informó.

―¿Rancho? ¿¡Tus caballos!? ¿Qué tan rico eres?

Antes de que pudiera responde, vi a Kida y su compañero montando el caballo negro que vimos. Seguido de ellos iba Hanamiya, que parecía el mismo diablo. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Akashi pero un rayo de luz me cegó por un momento. Cuando la luz se aclaró, Akashi estaba montado en el caballo como si fuera un caballero o no sé qué. Lo miré boquiabierta. Se veía tan….perfecto. Él era exactamente igual a uno de esos personajes de cuentos de hadas que mi mamá me leía cuando era pequeña. Como los príncipes y esas cosas. Mi príncipe psicótico….ejem. Ahora entiendo que le veía Violet a Tate (American Horror Story).

―Date prisa. ―él me dijo.

―Estoy muy feliz de que finalmente quieras matarlos pero como dije, no se montar. ―él suspiró.

Se bajó del caballo y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura (me sonrojé) mientras me ayudó a subir correctamente. ¡Yey! y entonces sentí que Akashi se montó detrás. Pasó sus brazos alrededor y tomó las riendas del animal. Pude olerlo ¡y me gustó su olor a niño rico! Me gustaría matarme ahora mismo. Despues el caballo corrió a toda velocidad.

Alcanzamos a Hanamiya y a Kida. No tengo un problema con la velocidad porque realmente me gusta. Eso hasta que llegamos a la llanura donde todos los adultos estaba sentados viendo. Había una pista con bloques de madera muy altos. No escuché bien lo que debemos hacer porque solo podía oír mi corazón. Básicamente, hay que saltarlos.

―¡Espera un minuto! Akashi, ¿sabes cómo hacerlo? ―me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

―Sí, lo sé. ―dijo.

Y la siguiente cosa que supe, es que estaba volando sobre los bloques. Sentí nauseas debido a la altura. Empecé a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana. ¡Tengo una fobia puta por amor a Dios! esto sin duda es la cosa más horrible que he hecho con relación a las alturas.

―Ritsuka, ¡deja de gritar! ―oi que Akashi me dijo pero fue inútil. Yo seguí gritando a todo pulmón. Y lo último que recuerdo, fue oscuridad.

Cuando desperté ya todo había terminado. Estaba acostada en un sofá y Akashi estaba a mi lado. Yo sabía que él me había golpeado para que me callara.

―¡Me vuelves a hacer eso y voy a patear tu trasero! ―amenacé.

―¿Me estás amenazando? ―preguntó. Yo solo lo ignoré. En fin, seguimos en el jodido juego.

En el día dos (que sería el tercer día de estar aquí) se nos concedió 2 minutos de ventaja sobre los otros cinco equipos. Esta tercera tarea es natación (mierda). Además, Akashi está semidesnudo y eso pone a trabajar mi mente (estúpido ensayo) mis putas hormonas se dispararon de nuevo. Es decir, el cuerpo de Taiga es mucho mejor (como los dioses) pero Akashi no tiene ninguna imperfección. Ni siquiera puedo describirlo en palabras. No puedo dejar de mirarlo y comérmelo con los ojos.

―Lo que iba a decir es… ―mis ojos estaba fijos en su torso. Él se dio cuenta y tosió. ―Por lo tanto, lo que iba a decir es….. ―esto no está funcionando.

―No puedes nadar. ―dijo Akashi. Yo asentí.

―Entonces, tu nadas, yo hago la carrera. ―dado que no existen normas sobre quien haría que, esto era una buena idea. Él levantó una ceja. ―Lo siento por no ser buena en lo que tú eres perfecto.

―Que es todo. ―dijo casual.

―No empieces. Hay que tener igualdad. ―dije. ―Entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea?

―Confiaré en ti en este caso. ―dijo. Eso me hizo feliz. La palabra "confianza" no sale de la boca de Akashi Seijuro tan fácilmente.

Hanamiya me miraba con odio al igual que Kida. Los tres seriamos los corredores. La "batalla" fue intensa. Los compañeros de los demonios eran buenos nadadores pero ellos están contra Akashi, que es bueno en todo. Hanamiya y Kida pueden correr realmente rápido, la ventaja de 2 minutos sirvió para que yo no me quedara atrás. Cuando Akashi llegó y me dio la bandera (con su cuerpo mojado) nuestros ojos se encontraron y lo oi en mi cabeza.

―Tu ganas esta carrera, o te mato. ―ambos somos muy buenos con esto de la telepatía entre nosotros.

Asentí. Pero Kida y Hanamiya me alcanzaron en un segundo. Me dio rabia todo este drama así que me tiré encima de Kida y mi mano rasgó su pantaloneta. Él cayó sobre Hanamiya. Vi su trasero. Todos lo vieron. No hay reglas por lo que esto no me expulsará.

―¡Eres una maldita perra! ―él jaló mi cabello pero tuvo que taparse antes de que otra cosa fuera revelada.

―¡Ja! ¡El trasero de Taiga es mucho mejor! ―dije honestamente. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llegué a la maldita meta. ―¡SI! ―grité como un bárbaro.

Akashi se acercó a mí y sonrió por segunda vez en la historia que lo conozco. Pero Chase y su pareja tenían que arruinar el momento.

―¿Tú le viste el trasero a Taiga? ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto. Ellos se conocen gracias a mi síndrome de post-concusión (consulta el apocalipsis zombie).

―¡Y luego dices que no es tu novio! ―gritó James. Mis hermanos merecen morir.

―¡NO ME JODAN! ―grité.

El último día fue lo peor. La prueba seria en una cueva y de noche. Yo estaba comiendo mi merienda con Akashi ya que él se veía tan solitario y todo eso. Pero me ha estado ignorando durante 10 minutos. Cuando me sonrió ayer, pensé que estábamos bien pero hoy, no.

―Entonces…. ¿a qué juegas? ―pregunté tratando de hacer conversación.

―Shogi. ―dijo sin levantar la vista.

―¿Es divertido? ―pregunté.

―Bueno, eso depende de quién juegue. ¿Sabes jugar shogi?

―Ehhh, no. Ni siquiera he tocado una pieza de ajedrez en mi vida. ―él suspiró. ―¿Qué?

―No eres muy lista, no puedes correr bien, no nadas y no sabes jugar ajedrez. Estoy empezando a preguntarme que puedes hacer realmente.

Esto me ofendió. ¿Es mi culpa que yo no haya nacido súper dotada y tenga esas habilidades del averno como él ojo del emperador? ¡Él no sabe lo difícil que es ser normal cuando estás alrededor de monstruos!

―Para tu información, soy buena en lo que se refiere a la violencia y planear asesinatos. ―dije con enojo.

―Buen punto. ―él dijo con sarcasmo.

―De todas formas, solo para aclarar. Si ganamos y nos dan el coche….

―Es todo tuyo, Ritsuka. ―dijo con franqueza sin siquiera esperar a que haya acabado.

―Necesitamos elaborar estrategias de asesinato contra Kida y Hanamiya. Estoy segura de que esto será completamente divertido.

―Hablas demasiado.

―Como sea. ¿Te vas a comer el helado? porque sin duda me callaría si me lo das. ―dije mirando que no ha tocado su merienda. Él me miró y le tomó un segundo para impulsar el postre hacia mí. ―Gracias.

―Ahora come.

Eso es todo. ¡Ya me veo conduciendo el auto! ¡Voy a ganar esta cosa! bueno, él va a ganar esta cosa. Si el rey Midas pudo convertir todo lo que toca en oro, entonces Akashi puede ganar todo en lo que participa (excepto la Winter Cup) podría convertirse en un dios de la victoria.

El objetivo de la última prueba es encontrar una figura de Zeus que está escondida en algún lugar de la cueva. Los tres equipos restantes se alinearon (mi hermano perdió, ese bastardo. Eso nos deja a los demonios y a mí con Akashi) en la cueva. Todos comienzan al mismo tiempo. Primero pusieron dispositivos de rastreo en nuestras ropas dado el caso si nos perdemos.

También nos dieron una linterna a cada pareja. Cuando dispararon la pistola, los seis corrimos con toda nuestra fuerza.

¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Zeus cuando no puedo ver nada? la linterna es de poca ayuda. Y no me puedo concentrar. Y es debido a que Akashi me tomó la mano cuando empezamos a correr. Dijo que era para impedir que "deambule" por la cueva.

Su mano en realidad es muy agradable. Si él no fuera un psico-monstruo, dejaría que me tome la mano todo el tiempo. Estaba disfrutando de su mano cuando de repente algo viscoso cayó en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Luego se arrastró por mi espalda. Grité.

―¡AHHHHH! ¡QUITALÓ! ―empecé a saltar y a tratar de alcanzar la cosa en mi espalda. Me estremecí en repulsión. ―¡QUE ME LO QUITES!

―¡Quédate quieta! ―él ordenó. Pero no pude porque eso se está arrastrando.

Akashi finalmente me agarró y me pegó contra la pared, con él detrás de mí. Pasó las manos por mi espalda (se sintió bien) hasta encontrar el maldito insecto manteniéndolo en su lugar.

―Por favor quítalo. ―rogué.

―Está dentro de tu camisa. ―él vaciló (que es muy comprensible).

―No puedo tocarlo. Simplemente quítalo. ―dije con disgusto.

Sentí que Akashi levantó mi camisa y tomó el insecto fuera de mí. Al mismo tiempo, mis hormonas se activan. Luego nos fuimos pero la maldita tierra comenzó a temblar. Y entonces, todo se volvió completamente loco. Ni siquiera fue divertido.

Akashi me agarró y la linterna salió volando. Lo último que recuerdo fue un golpe muy duro contra su frente.

Una luz me despertó. Abrí los ojos para encontrar a dos seres horribles en frente mío. Kida y Hanamiya. Ellos estaban dirigiendo la linterna justo en mi cara. A mi lado, estaba Akashi.

―¡Paren! ―grité. Luego la realidad me golpeó. ―¡Oh Dios mío que carajo pasó! ―intenté pararme pero la herida en mi pierna hacía daño.

―Hubo un derrumbe. Estamos atrapados. ―explicó Kida.

―¿Cómo pasó eso? ―pregunté.

―No se le puede pedir explicación a la naturaleza. ―dijo Hanamiya haciéndome quedar como tonta.

―¿Cómo llegaron con nosotros? ―pregunté.

―Simplemente seguimos caminando cuando nos encontramos. Luego los vimos. ―dijo Kida.

―¡Vamos a morir! ―grité asustada. ¡Estoy dispuesta a cambiar el coche por mi vida!

―No grites. ―habló Akashi, por primera vez. Yo no le hice caso.

―¡No quiero morir virgen! Definitivamente no es una opción. ¡Oh por Dios me siento mal al haber deseado que mis hermanos murieran! ¿Es esto la gran maldición? ¡Quiero ese coche! más importante aún, ¡Quiero mi beso que Tatsuya aún me debe! ¡Jesús, la última y única persona que besé fue Taiga! prometo no fantasear con los cuerpos de nadie nunca más. ―dije todo esto en voz alta pero en inglés. Lastimosamente para mí, los tres chicos son unos putos cerebros.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que hablaran.

―Eres una pervertida. ―dijo Hanamiya.

―Me alegra que te guste otro pero igual no me agradas. ―dijo Kida.

―A veces me pregunto, como Tetsuya, Kagami y todo el equipo de Seirin son tus amigos. ―dijo Akashi. Me quedé sin habla por un segundo.

―¡No puedo creer que digan esas cosas! ―les grité.

―Incluso Atsushi, Shintarou, Daiki y Ryota te soportan. ―continuó Akashi.

―¡Yo soy quien los soporta a todos ustedes! ―volví a gritar.

―Ella es una completa loca. Supongo que es un don que ellos tienen. ―dijo Hanamiya.

―Yo me pregunto cómo se ocupan de ella. ―comentó Kida.

Ellos estaban siendo tan irritantes.

―¡Ustedes se preguntan demasiado! ¡Ellos me tratan bien y son buenos conmigo! ―esto es una completa mentira. ―¿Algún problema con eso?

―No. ―dijo Hanamiya.

―Para nada. ―continuó Kida.

Akashi no dijo nada. Yo resoplé con disgusto y me quedé en silencio por las próximas dos horas.

Muy bien, yo no quería morir aquí. Tenía miedo y estaba temblando debido al frio. En busca de calor, me acerqué a Akashi para acurrucarme a su lado. Sorprendentemente, él no me apartó.

Al cabo de media hora más, se pudo escuchar voces que venían en nuestro rescate. ¡Yey! mi muerte fue aplazada (nuevamente) nos hicieron chequeos médicos y curaron las heridas leves. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a mis hermanos y a Kaede. Yo los abracé con fuerza.

La mala noticia es que no ganamos. Los compañeros de Hanamiya y Kida se unieron en equipo para salir de la cueva y encontrar la estatua. Ellos ganaron el coche. ¡Eso es muy cruel e injusto!

Akashi ya está asimilando el perder de una manera serena.

Me disculpé con papá Akashi porque básicamente es mi culpa que su hijo tenga su rostro con contusiones. Es decir, lo hice entrar en este concurso jaja! me aseguré de que él no le quite el trabajo a Kaede ni a Drake. Eso sería horrible.

La verdad es que estoy agradecida con Akashi por haberme ayudado así que le dije a su mayordomo que por favor le entregara una carta que decía lo siguiente:

 _Psico-monstruo._

 _Realmente espero que tu rostro se mejore. O cualquier otra herida que hayas conseguido por mi culpa._

 _Recuerda que no debes enojarte por todo lo que pasa. Aunque soy consciente de que soy estresante. Algo importante es que si despides a tu mayordomo, puedes decirle que vaya a trabajar conmigo._

 _¡Me siento muy mal por no haber ganado!_

 _Pero aunque perdimos el juego, quiero decirte que te has ganado algo._

 _¡Mi amistad, ¡jaja! y eso es un milagro porque no te soporto ¿recuerdas? para que veas que es cierto, voy a dejar que escojas el color de mi nuevo tinte. Escribí mi número en la parte de atrás por si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien._

Sé que él va a pensar que yo hablo demasiado, así sea a través de la escritura.

Estas vacaciones han sido las más locas de mi existencia. Tengo otra anécdota más para mis futuros hijos y nietos.

Con amor.

Claire.


	44. La comunicación

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 43: La comunicación.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Mi aislamiento en la isla tuvo sus frutos. Después de que pasé 4 días con un psicópata (Akashi) un sociópata (Hanamiya) y un gay (Kida) mi mente volvió a su equilibro y estado natural; que no es tan pervertido como me ha estado sucediendo.

Estamos en los últimos días de las vacaciones de invierno y para terminar de completar mi manejo de comportamiento, hoy empieza mi reto de 7 días sin enojarme así que espero que no me vallan a estar jodiendo.

Estaba escuchando música y cantando como desquiciada cuando mi celular sonó. Era un número desconocido y por lo general no respondo a los números descocidos pero esta vez quise hacerlo.

―¿Hola?

―Hola Ritsuka. ―me encantó la voz.

―¿Quién coño eres?

―Himuro Tatsuya. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí. -mi cerebro abandonó su proceso de pensamiento. ¿¡Cómo podría olvidarlo!? ―¿Ritsuka?

―¿¡Tatsuya al igual que el hermano de Taiga, Tatsuya!? ―solo tenía que mostrar mi estupidez.

―Si. Me alegro que me recuerdes. ―se rio. ¡DIOS MIO ÉL ME LLAMÓ!

―¿Por-por qué me llamas?

―Me estaba preguntando si este sábado estás libre. ―mi mente se quedó en blanco. ―¿Hola?

―¿L-li-libre? ―yo sonaba como una idiota. ―¿Me-me estás invitando a-a salir?

―Si. Te estoy invitando a salir. ―él rio de nuevo.

―¡OH POR DIOS! ―yo no pude evitar decir eso. Esta es la primera vez que alguien quiere una cita conmigo. ―Quiero decir, sí, estoy libre este sábado.

―Genial. ¿Te parece bien si nos encontramos a las 10: 00 am?

―Contigo todo me parece bien. ―empecé a darme golpes contra la pared. Él estaba tratando de no reírse.

―Entonces este sábado a las 10:00 am en la estación del tren. Nos vemos. ―dijo y luego colgó.

Yo entonces grité, salté, bailé y me arrodillé para decirle gracias a Dios. Mis hermanos llegaron a mi cuarto preocupados debido al escándalo que estaba haciendo. Me veía como una jodida loca pero no me importó.

Solo espero que ese sábado sea perfecto. Estimadas pestañas, dientes de león, monedas, estrellas fugaces, 11:11 y velas de cumpleaños; estoy esperando a que hagan su trabajo de cumplir mi único deseo….

Ver al amor de mi vida (no sé si él es el amor de vida pero si me gusta).

Rápidamente cogí mi teléfono y le marqué a Taiga.

―¡No vas a creer esto! ―grité.

―¿¡Sabes qué hora es!? ―Taiga gimió.

―Espera. ―entonces le marqué a Susuka, Anuka y Tetsu y los uní a la llamada. ―¡Tengo algo que decirles!

―Espero que no sea nada malo. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Anuka.

―¡Tengo una cita! ―chillé.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Taiga gritó.

―Felicidades. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Whoa espera ¿Cómo? ―preguntó Susuka.

―¿Con Kise? ―preguntó Anuka.

―¿¡Kise!? ―gritó Taiga.

―Yo creo que ella está bromeando. ―dijo Susuka.

―¡No, no estoy bromeando! y la cita no es con Kise. ―dije.

―¿No? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Taiga.

―¡Voy a tener una cita con Himuro Tatsuya! ―dije presumida.

―¿Quién? ―Taiga, Tetsu, Susuka y Anuka preguntaron sin creerme.

―Dije que voy a tener una cita con Himuro Tatsuya. ―repetí.

―¡KYAAAA! ―gritaron Susuka y Anuka.

―Wow. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―gritó Taiga.

―¡Oh por Dios eso es genial! ―dijo Anuka.

―Estoy feliz por ti, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―Taiga repitió.

―¡No puedo creerlo! incluso me pellizqué varias veces para saber que era real y no un maldito sueño.

―¿Cómo pasó? ―preguntó Susuka.

―Danos los detalles. ―ordenó Anuka.

―Bueno….estaba reflexionando sobre psicópatas, sociópatas y gays y de repente él me llamó y me invitó a salir.

―¿Psicópatas, sociópatas y gays? ―preguntaron Anuka y Susuka.

―Olviden eso. Yo ni siquiera sabía que él tenía mi número.

―Kagami-kun, ¿le diste el número de Ritsuka a Himuro-san? ―preguntó Susuka.

―Yo…..uhm…

―Tierra llamando a Kagami-kun. ―dijo Anuka.

―Está demasiado conmocionado. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿¡OH DIOS MIO LE DISTE MI NÚMERO!? ―pregunté felizmente. Estos son la clase de amigos que el mundo necesita.

Taiga se aclaró la garganta. ―Él me lo pidió el día del partido contra Rakuzan.

―Eso fue hace mucho. ―dijo Anuka.

―¿Por qué demonios te invitó a salir ahora? ―preguntó Susuka.

―¿A quién le importa eso? ¡Me invitó a salir y punto! ―dije a la defensiva.

―¡No puedo creer que Tatsuya te invitó a salir! ―dijo Taiga.

―Ohhhh… ―Tetsu dijo sorprendido.

―A alguien no le gustó la noticia. ―Susuka dijo con una risa traviesa.

―¿¡Qué mierda quieres decir con eso Taiga!? ―pregunté golpeando la pared. ―¿¡No soy lo suficientemente bonita como para que Tatsuya me invite a salir!?

―¡No! quiero decir…..yo solo estaba….

―¿Qué? ―dije enojada.

―¡Abrumado! solo estaba abrumado.

―Bueno, de todas formas vamos a ir a una cita este sábado. ―dije.

―¡Sábado es en dos días! ―dijo Anuka.

―¡Tienes que decirnos si se van a besar o hacer el paso dos! ―dijo Susuka.

―Somos técnicamente amigos por lo que apenas nos vamos a conocer. ―dije pero mi mente gritaba que ojalá eso pasara.

―Tal vez él quiere iniciar el año contigo y no puede esperar. ―dijo Anuka.

―Tks. ―Taiga resopló.

―¡Cállate Taiga! ―grité.

―¡Pero si no he dicho nada! ―él se defendió.

―Eso fue grosero, Kagami-kun. ―Tetsu reprendió.

―Cállate, Kuroko. ―dijo Taiga.

―Entonces…. ―corté a Anuka antes de que continuara.

―No.

―No vamos a interferir. Ni siquiera vamos a ser visibles. ―Susuka aseguró.

―Susuka, Anuka ¡NO! ―dije horrorizada.

―Uhm, temo que me perdí. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Le estábamos preguntando si podíamos ir con ellos. ―informó Anuka.

―No, ¡no pueden! ―dije.

―Es su cita. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Gracias por entenderme Tetsu!

―¿Has ido a una cita antes, Kuroko-kun? ―preguntó Susuka.

―Sí, durante la secundaria, con Momoi-san.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―Taiga y yo gritamos.

―¡Whoa! ―dijo Anuka.

―¿Tú fuiste a una cita con esa mujer? ―pregunté sorprendida. ―Espera un minuto, ¿y Ahomine que?

―¿Qué pasa con Aomine-kun? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Bueno que ellos…..olvídalo. ―dije resoplando.

―Bueno, Momoi es muy bonita. ―dijo Taiga.

―¡TAIGA! ―grité.

―¿¡Cuál es tu problema conmigo!?

―De todos modos. Nosotras solo nos limitaremos a observar. ―dijo Susuka.

―¡He dicho que no!

―Pero somos tus amigas. ―dijo Anuka.

―¡Exactamente por eso he dicho que no! ―dije. ―No vayan a venir o las mato.

Con eso la conversación terminó. Yo sinceramente no entiendo la reacción de Taiga (si la ciencia lo puede lograr explicar) a no ser que bueno, él esté….no, eso es imposible. Volviendo a mi histeria y mi alegría mientras a mi celular le llegó un mensaje. Que era de un muy conocido rubio.

Kise-perfección Ryota: ¡Ritsukacchi, feliz año nuevo!

Yo: Feliz año nuevo. ¿Qué pasa?

Kise-perfección Ryota: ¿estás libre este sábado?

Yo: ¿¡este sábado!? Uhm….lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer para ese día.

Kise-perfección Ryota: ¿puedes cancelar?

Yo: ¡encima de mi cadáver!

Kise-perfección Ryota: ¡pero realmente necesito tu ayuda! bueno, la de Horikita Mai.

Yo: este sábado no puedo. ¿Para qué quieres a Horikita Mai? si es para portadas o lo que sea me niego rotundamente.

Kise-perfección Ryota: no es para eso. Esperaba que me acompañaras en una cita doble. El novio de Natsumicchi dijo que fuéramos al karaoke y que llevara a mi "novia".

Yo: lo siento mucho pero es importante lo que tengo que hacer este sábado.

Kise-perfección Ryota: ¿más importante que ayudar a un amigo?

Yo: ¿desde cuándo somos amigos?

Kise-perfección Ryota: ¡que cruel, Ritsukacchi! ya confirmé que iríamos.

Yo: pues dile que Horikita Mai enfermó o que tiene sida o yo que sé.

Kise-perfección Ryota: pero….yo voy a comprarte el almuerzo de nuevo.

Yo: no puedo. Lo siento.

Kise-perfección Ryota: ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puedes cancelar? ¿Una cita?

Yo: sí. Es una cita.

Kise-perfección Ryota: ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Solo lo dije bromeando!

Yo: me molesta que pienses que no puedo ir en una cita.

Kise-perfección Ryota: pero…. ¡los amigos son más importantes!

Yo: en este caso, lo más importante es mi estado civil.

Kise-perfección Ryota: pero….

Yo: no hay cita doble y definitivamente no este sábado.

Ignoré todos los mensajes que me llegaron de Kise probablemente rogando que vaya con él. Cuando deje de ser tan intenso le diré que programe la cita para otro día que pueda acompañarlo. Aunque si me vuelvo la novia de Tatsuya, tendré que terminar (figurativamente) con Kise.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo pero ya no era Kise. O no. ¿Qué clase de asunto tiene él conmigo?

Ahomine Daiki: Ritsuka.

Yo: ¿Qué quieres?

Ahomine Daiki: Kise me tiene arto diciéndome que vas a salir este sábado.

Yo: ¿y?...

Ahomine Daiki: ¿con quién?

Yo: ¿para qué mierda quieres saber eso? ¿Te importa?

Ahomine Daiki: para que Kise me deje de fastidiar y no, no me interesa.

Yo: voy a salir con Himuro Tatsuya. ¿Contento?

Ahomine Daiki: ¡WTF! ¿¡Tú con ese tipo!? ¿Es una broma, cierto?

Yo: ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué todos piensan que es una mentira?

Ahomine Daiki: porque eres Ritsuka. Mujer poco atractiva y poco femenina.

Yo: ¡Muérete bastardo!

Ahomine Daiki: estúpida.

Yo: engreído de mierda.

Ahomine Daiki: tu cita va a ser un asco.

Yo: ¡retráctate mal nacido!

Ahomine Daiki: como sea. Kise me dejó de molestar, adiós.

Yo: ¡espera! ¿Qué le dijiste?

Yo: ¿Aomine?

Yo: ¡Aomine!

No puedo creer que ese estúpido tipo me haya dejado en visto. ¡Ni siquiera ha hecho el cartel de la apuesta! Aomine es un maldito faltón mentiroso. ¡Ya no se merece que Momoi le de amor! mientras pensaba en una manera de asesinar a Aomine, otro mensaje llegó.

Midorima-friki Shintarou: ¿es cierto que vas en una cita?

Yo: ¿¡Cómo coño te enteraste!?

Midorima-friki Shintarou: Kise.

Yo: las noticias vuelan rápido entre ustedes.

Midorima-friki Shintarou: ¿Cuál es el signo de Himuro Tatsuya?

Yo: ¡yo que diablos voy a saber eso! ¡No empieces con tus cosas del horóscopo!

Midorima-friki Shintarou: ya le pregunté a Murasakibara. Es escorpio. Él es el puesto número uno mañana. Sin embargo, piscis es el último.

Yo: ¿¡Cuando demonios me sitúo en el primer puesto de esa clasificación de oha-asa!? ¿Musaki sabe lo de la cita?

Midorima-friki Shintarou: sí. También sabe lo de un supuesto beso. ¿A qué se refiere?

Yo: ¡WAHHHHHHH! ¡Musaki sabe demasiado! ¡Debo hacer que cierre la boca! ¡Dame su número, Midorima!

Midorima-friki Shintarou: ¿para qué lo quieres?

Yo: para sacarme mocos. ¡Pues para hablar con él!

Midorima-friki Shintarou: te lo daré pero recuerda que piscis tampoco es compatible con escorpio.

Yo: si, si, lo que digas.

A mí me podría importar menos lo de la compatibilidad. Segundos más tarde, me llegó un mensaje con el número de Musaki.

Yo: ¡Musaki!

Musaki-caramelo Atsushi: ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Ritsu-chin...?

Yo: ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Musaki-caramelo Atsushi: Porque Ritsu-chin es la única que me llama así.

Yo: Musaki, ¿Qué sabes de mi cita de este sábado?

Musaki-caramelo Atsushi: que Muro-chin va a besar a Ritsu-chin y Ritsu-chin va a besar a Muro-chin. Beeesooo~

Yo: ¡WAHHHHH! ¡Pensé que no estabas prestando atención ese día!

Musaki-caramelo Atsushi: ¿Qué día...?

Yo: solo olvídalo. Musaki, ¿Quién más sabe del beso?

Musaki-caramelo Atsushi: Mine-chin, Kise-chin, Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, Liu-chin, Fuku-chin, Hana-chin, Sa-chin, Aka-chin y no se quien más.

Yo: ¡JESÚS! ¿¡POR QUÉ TANTA GENTE!?

Musaki-caramelo Atsushi: yo solo se lo dije a Kise-chin, Liu-chin, Hana-chin y Fuku-chin.

Yo: ¡voy a matar a Kise! Musaki, no le digas a nadie más por favor.

Musaki-caramelo Atsushi: okay~

Como dije, lidiar a Musaki no es difícil. ¡Dios mío no puedo creer que una persona se encargue de correr la voz en tan poco tiempo! Mi celular sonó, miré el identificador pero era un número desconocido. Tatsuya ya no puede ser porque guardé su número. Entonces contesté.

―¿Hola?

―Ritsuka. ―la voz hizo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta. ¿¡Por qué diablos Akashi me llama!? Quiero decir…. ¡WTF!

―¡Akashi! ¿No me digas que también me vas a preguntar si es verdad lo de la cita?

―No. Solo quería que sepas que tengo un objeto tuyo. ―dijo con su voz superior.

―¿Un objeto mío? ―pregunté confundida.

―Si. Un collar de un balón rojo y azul. ―dijo. Yo salté en la cama pues el collar no se había perdido. Cuando volvimos de la isla me percaté de que no lo traía puesto. Fueron dos largos días de sufrimiento.

―¡Gracias! oye Akashi, ¿ya pensante de qué color me voy a pintar el cabello? ¿O no recibiste el mensaje?

―Si, lo recibí. Píntalo como quieras.

―Oh vamos, si te pido que elijas, elije. ―dije irritada.

Él suspiró. ―Fucsia entonces.

―¿Y cuál otro?

―¿Tiene que ser dos colores? ―preguntó. Yo sé que está irritado.

―Si. Ese es mi estilo. Por si no recuerdas, ahora mismo lo tengo de cinco colores.

Él suspiró nuevamente. ―Azul.

―¡Bien! fucsia y azul será.

―De todas maneras, te entregaré el collar este sábado. ―dijo y colgó.

¿¡Por qué este sábado!? ¡Maldita sea! todos los milagrosos se pusieron de acuerdo para llamarme y mensajearme hoy. Y que él haya dicho eso no me da buena espina.

Pero bueno, ¿a quién le importa? ¡Voy a una cita! tendré que preguntarle a Hiyori como debo vestirme.

Con amor.

Claire.


	45. La cita

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si le OC.

* * *

Capítulo 44: la cita.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Esto se supone que iba a ser la narración de uno de los mejores días de mi vida. En su lugar, se trata de una narración sobre las ganas que tengo de patear hasta la muerte la ingle de un hombre.

Sí, ingle. La zona que está entre las piernas y contiene ya sabes qué.

En realidad, son siete ingles. La de cinco monstruos, un fantasma y un idiota.

Todo esto solo me deja la sensación inquietante de que nosotros ocho nos conocimos en nuestras vidas pasadas y ellos están apuntando a un solo objetivo: Arruinar mi felicidad.

Probablemente fallaron antes por lo que su misión aún continúa.

Esto explicaría también la conexión que tenemos.

Estaba molesta. Irritada. Quería arrancarles las bolas y dárselas de comer a los cuervos.

Todo comenzó así:

Mi único objetivo para hoy, sábado, era seducir a Tatsuya para que me de él beso que me debe. Me desperté muy emocionada. Esta es mi primera cita oficial después de todo.

¡Voy a salir con la persona que me gusta! ¿Qué tan jodidamente bueno podía ser eso? Himuro Tatsuya, mi próximo novio (cruzando los dedos) futuro marido y padre de mis hijos. Solo espero que cuando nos casemos le guste el cereal y los vasos con agua porque eso es lo único que se cocinar…..ejem.

Este es totalmente mi año.

Tomé el baño más largo de toda mi vida. Me puse mi mejor ropa de invierno (enero es ridículamente frio) asegurándome de estar bien caliente.

Entonces llamé a Hiyori por webcam para que me ayudara con la mierda del peinado y el maquillaje. Después de dos largas horas luchando con la pestañilla, me di por vencida y decidí no usar maquillaje. Total, mis mejillas y mi boca ya están rojas por el frio. El peinado no fue la gran cosa debido a lo corto que se encontraba (cortesía de Akashi) mi cabello.

―¡Te ves hermosa! ―dijo Hiyori.

―Gracias. Mierda estoy muy nerviosa. ―dije con sinceridad.

―No te preocupes. Tú tienes un gran encanto. ―¿¡Ves por qué ella es mi mejor amiga!?

―Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Hiyori. ―dije.

―Para eso estamos ¿no? recuerda mandarme una foto del chico. ¡Buena suerte!

Llegué a las 9:45 am a la estación y él ya estaba ahí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ante mis ojos, él estaba brillando (como Edward Cullen en el sol). Me vio y sonrió. Sonreí. ¡Él es tan hermoso! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? cada mujer lo estaba mirando en la estación. Incluso las abuelas y los bebés.

―Hola Ritsuka. ―saludó. ―Llegas temprano.

Ahora, tengo que elegir:

a. Devuélvele el saludo.

b. Felicita su atuendo porque en verdad se ve muy sexy.

c. Salta encima de él y bésalo para poder morir en paz.

La tercera opción parecía muy atractiva pero cuando mi cerebro jugó la escena, eso me haría parecer desesperada.

―Oh, mierda. ―dije. En voz alta.

Las primeras palabras que digo en nuestra cita.

¡Me quiero morir! me tapé la cara en la humillación. He arruinado nuestra cita y ni siquiera ha empezado. Pero entonces, Tatsuya comenzó a reír. Trató de cubrirlo con su mano en su boca pero simplemente no pudo parar. Me mordí el labio inferior.

―No he arruinado nada con lo que dije ¿verdad? ―pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza. Él dejó de reír pero me miró con sus (su) ojos preciosos. Yo quiero totalmente casarme con este tipo. Puedo imaginar el despertar todos los días con esa mirada. ―Hola Tatsuya. En verdad te ves muy bien.

Entonces me lanzó una sonrisa. ¡Taiga es un mentiroso! ¡Él no es completamente un cara de póker!

―Tú también te ves bien. ―dijo. Me sonrojé. Mi cerebro explotó. ¡Voy a casarme con este tipo hoy mismo!

Todo va bien, hasta aquí. Donde hizo acto de presencia la primera ingle.

La temperatura bajó bruscamente otros grados y mi piel empezó a ponerse pálida y sin gracia. Me estremecí por el frio. Tatsuya debe haberlo notado porque sugirió que entráramos en el café para tomar bebidas calientes. Los dos tuvimos una conversación casual sobre las cosas que nos gusta o nos disgusta. Esto fue un reto para mí porque prácticamente me trago la lengua cuando tengo que hablar con él.

Debo hacer algo con este problema.

Y entonces la conversación se convirtió personal. No me importó decirle todo sobre mi (a lo que no se refiera de los temas tabú o que soy una pervertida) básicamente ahora sabe todo lo que saben los chicos. Y yo aprendí que le gusta mucho jugar billar.

―Nunca he jugado billar. ―dije con temor. Yo solo tenía interés en lo que se refiere a la música por lo que los deportes no me importaba, hasta que vi a Drake jugar baloncesto.

―Bueno, creo que eso se puede arreglar. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos después de comer el almuerzo? ―preguntó.

―No estoy segura de sí pueda jugar billar. Ya sabes, soy la gerente de un club de baloncesto pero yo no sé cómo jugarlo.

―No hay nada de malo en eso. Además, el billar es mucho más fácil. Confía en mí. ―¡Oh, yo confío en cuerpo y alma!

Entonces me acordé de mi plan de seducirlo. El billar sin duda alguna me va ayudar. Cuando estaba a punto de beber de mi taza de té, vi a Midorima y a Takao.

Takao fue el primero que nos vio (gracias a su ojo de halcón) y se sorprendió. Le dijo a Midorima que nos mirara, pero este no se sorprendió. Algo me huele mal. El friki sabia de mi cita.

Ellos caminaron hacia nosotros y les presenté a Tatsuya formalmente. Takao sonrió ampliamente hacia mí. Claramente, él no sabía de la cita. Hablaron de baloncesto, como siempre. Y luego de la nada, Midorima sacó una rosa y me la entregó. Me sonrojé. Takao tosió. Tatsuya estaba sonriendo. Bien esto es muy raro.

―Lo que pasa es que encontré tu elemente afortunado coincidentemente. Es una rosa roja. ―él me dijo. Por alguna razón, no creo en la palabra "coincidencia".

―Uhm…..gracias. ―dije aceptando la rosa.

―Himuro-san, ¿Cuál es tu signo del zodiaco? ―preguntó Midorima. ¡Este fenómeno!

―¿Por qué preguntas su signo? ―apreté los dientes. ¡Él ya lo sabía!

―Es escorpio, creo. ―respondió Tatsuya.

―¿Por qué le respondes? ―le dije a Tatsuya. Si no lo has notado, he tratado de no decir malas palabras porque hoy soy toda una dama.

―Ya veo. Tu signo es el número uno hoy. ―dijo Midorima-friki.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Tatsuya divertido.

―¿Quieres tu elemento de la suerte? ―Midorima ofreció.

―No lo quiere/por supuesto. ―Tatsuya y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

Midorima sacó otro elemento de la suerte y es la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida. ¡Es más feo que el sombrero de pulpo! ¡Es tan feo que ni siquiera sé que es! ¿Dónde carajo saca estas cosas?

―¿Estás seguro que eso es un elemento afortunado? ―pregunté.

―Por supuesto. ―Midorima-friki dijo ofendido.

―¿En serio? pensé que ese era tu elemento afortunado de ayer…. ―dijo Takao. Midorima lo fulminó con la mirada. ―Tú lo compraste en esa tienda espeluznante y dijiste….

―Takao, cállate. ―Midorima dijo con voz de advertencia.

―Shin-chan, ¿Cuál es tu problema? ―también quería hacer la misma pregunta.

―¿Cómo es que tienes el elemento de la suerte para escorpio?

Midorima tosió y apartó la mirada. Miré a Takao y él se encogió de hombros. Definitivamente no tenía ni idea de que pasa por la cabeza de su amigo. Tatsuya tomó la cosa y le dio las gracias a Midorima. Yo inmediatamente le dije que tirara eso a la basura. Sé que es grosero, pero realmente tengo un mal presentimiento. Pero él dijo que no lo hará.

―Es grosero tirar las cosas que alguien te da. ―me regañó.

―Yo rompí en pedazos el primer artículo afortunado que me hizo. ―dije mientras acomodaba la flor que me dio Midorima en mi cabello.

―Pues me gusta y me lo voy a quedar. ―dijo tercamente.

―Como sea. No tengo hambre así que ¿podemos ir a jugar billar ya? ―pregunté.

―Claro. ―él dijo sonriendo.

Voy a matar a Midorima.

De todas formas.

¡El billar fue una idea tan impresionante! Tatsuya me estaba enseñando y era como ver el cielo. ¡Estábamos tan cerca físicamente! tengo la espalda contra su frente y nuestras manos están entrelazadas en ese palo. No tengo ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero da igual. Mi mente solo estaba ocupada pensando que si me daba un poquito la vuelta, nos besábamos.

En el pensamiento, inmediatamente me di la vuelta y estaba en lo cierto. Nuestros rostros quedaron a solo pulgadas de distancia mientras nuestros ojos se encontraron y en lugar de retroceder, Tatsuya se fue inclinando poco a poco. Dios mío. Nuestros labios casi se tocan.

Casi.

Alguien (que va a morir) gritó mi nombre.

―¡RITSUKACCHI! ―la voz de Kise navegó por todo el lugar. Tatsuya y yo nos apartamos para hacerle frente a este rubio idiota que venía con Ahomine.

―¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí!? ―espeté. Por lo general, Kise se ríe pero solo estaba mirando a Tatsuya y luego le dio un codazo a Aomine.

―Vaya, que coincidencia. ―Aomine dijo como si hubiera practicado la línea muchas veces.

Mi alarma se encendió con la palabra "coincidencia" de nuevo. Les fruncí el ceño. ¿¡Por qué tenían que parar mi beso!? ¡Nunca se los perdonaré!

―Ritsukacchi, ¿no nos presentas? ―dijo Kise.

―No. ―dije de mala gana. Tatsuya puso una mano en mi hombro y luego se presentó.

La siguiente cosa que supe, es que estábamos jugando los cuatro. Kise contra Tatsuya y yo contra Aomine.

―¿Entonces, que carajo hacen aquí? ―le pregunté a Aomine asegurándome que Tatsuya no me escuchara y estuviera lejos.

―Jugando billar. ―Aomine dijo sarcástico. Era su turno para disparar.

―Vamos, ¿Cuándo te has interesado en otros deportes que no sean el baloncesto? ―Aomine se encogió de hombros y no me respondió. Le pegué con el palo en las costillas.

―¡Ay! ¿Por qué haces eso? ―dijo entre dientes frotándose la zona afectada.

―Vimos a Midorima y Takao antes. ―informé.

―¿De verdad? ―él golpeó otra bola y entró.

―Sí, ¿no te encontraste con ellos? ―esperaba alguna reacción pero no llegó. ―¡Es mucho más que una coincidencia que todos estemos en el mismo lugar!

―Lo que sea. ―Aomine dijo desinteresadamente. ―Es tu turno. ―gruñí.

Él está evitando el tema.

No sé cómo jugar el maldito juego. Es muy incómodo. Me moví alrededor de la mesa pero no entendía.

―¿¡Vas tirar o que!? ―Aomine dijo con impaciencia.

―¡Cállate, idiota! ―grité y golpeé la bola blanca con el palo con mucha fuerza. La bola rebotó en la mesa y le pegó en el ojo izquierdo a Aomine.

―¡Maldita sea, Ritsuka! ―él gritó.

―¡Lo siento! ―me acerqué y lo hice inclinarse para mirar su ojo que estaba rojo y aguado.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Kise apareció de repente.

―¡Ella me golpeó! ―Aomine acusó.

―¡Fue un accidente! ―dije. ―Aomine, intenta abrir el ojo. ―me acerqué más a su cara. Pero recordé a Tatsuya y empujé a Aomine. Me di la vuelta y vi que Kise estaba sonriendo. Tatsuya también pero parecía que tenía el ceño fruncido. ―De todas formas, Kise, llévalo a un hospital.

―¡No necesito ir a un hospital! ―Aomine dijo.

―¿Qué pasa si te conviertes en ciego? ―bromeé. Él agarró mi cabeza con su (súper) mano. Entonces sonrió. Me di la vuelta otra vez para encontrar a Tatsuya que aún estaba sonriendo.

Esto era sospechosamente extraño. Primero Midorima. Después Aomine y Kise. ¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí!? Había una gran tensión en el aire cuando miré fijamente a ese par de imbéciles.

―Aominecchi, creo que será mejor que vallamos al hospital. ―dijo Kise sintiendo el peligro.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Aomine estúpidamente.

―De todas formas, hay que ir almorzar, Ritsuka. ―entonces Tatsuya me tomó de la mano y fue lo mejor del mundo. Yo solo me quedé mirando al par de idiotas.

Tatsuya me llevó a un restaurante italiano después de que visitamos Diver City. Jugamos muchos videojuegos y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí orgullosa de que no pudieran ganarme ni una sola vez en algo. Tatsuya me compró un juguete de un gumdan, eso fue genial. Pero finalmente, mi estómago se quejó. Y heme aquí, en un restaurante, con un gigante imponente y un psicótico.

Fue aquí cuando me di cuenta de que todos los milagrosos fueron a sabotear mi cita soñada y frustrar mi beso. No tengo idea de porque lo hacen, pero debe ser porque todos ellos sienten una especie de rencor hacia mi o algo. Ya sabes, los he golpeado, insultado y lastimado mucho.

―¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ―grité. No podía creer esto.

―Atsushi. ―Tatsuya dijo con voz de desaprobación.

―Oh, Muro-chin y Ritsu-chin también están aquí. Que coincidencia. ―dijo mientras comía una pizza. Juro que si escucho "coincidencia" una vez más, me voy a volver loca. ―Aka-chin, él es Muro-chin. Ya conoces a Ritsu-chin. ―Akashi le tendió la mano. Tatsuya la tomó. Se estrecharon como por 20 segundos.

―Atsushi, ¿estás espiando? ―preguntó Tatsuya.

―¿Qué dices? no lo hago. Me dijiste que no lo hiciera. ―Musaki es horrible para mentir.

―Invité a Atsushi. ―dijo Akashi. Él si es bueno para mentir. Solté una carcajada. -¿Hay algo malo, Ritsuka?

―No, pero estaba preguntándome, Kioto está muy lejos de Tokio y sin embargo, estás aquí.

―Mi padre tiene negocios aquí. ―dijo.

―¿De verdad? pero si el año acaba de comenzar.

―No importa si el año acaba de empezar. Los negocios son negocios, Ritsuka. ―él estaba usando ese tono superior.

―Lo siento. Le dije a Atsushi sobre nuestra cita. ―Tatsuya se disculpó. ―Entiendo si quieres comer en otro lado.

―No. Está bien. Me gusta la comida italiana de todos modos. ―dije.

―Entonces comamos juntos~―sugirió Musaki.

―¿¡Qué!? ―reaccioné violentamente.

―No, pero gracias. ―dijo Tatsuya con paciencia.

―Insistimos. ―dijo Akashi. Y como nadie puede oponerse a Akashi, terminamos sentados con ellos.

No me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que llegó la comida y devoré la pasta. Estaba en el proceso cuando Musaki preguntó:

―Entonces, ¿ya se besaron? ―me atraganté y escupí toda la pasta de vuelta en el plato. Me quería morir. ¿Cómo puede alguien vivir cuando tres chicos bien parecidos te ven escupir tu comida masticada?

Oh Dios.

―¡Atsushi! ―Tatsuya reprendió y me dio un vaso con agua.

―¿Qué? ―dijo como si no hubiera dicho nada malo. ―Todo el mundo sabe que se van a besar. ―ahora escupí toda la maldita agua en Akashi.

―¿¡Todo el mundo!? ―chillé. Yo sabía que ellos sabían pero no específicamente "todo el mundo". Akashi suspiró mientras se limpiaba la camisa y me confirmó que todos lo saben.

―No voy a darte más bocadillos. Y le diré a Hana que tampoco lo haga. ―Tatsuya dijo.

―¿Qué? eso no es justo. ―se quejó como un niño y luego me miró. ―No voy a parar hasta que respondan la pregunta.

―Atsushi. ―Akashi dijo con voz severa. Musaki se detuvo. ―Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. ―Akashi dijo en toda su gravedad. ―Ritsuka, tu collar. ―entonces envolvió el collar en mi mano.

Tatsuya hizo la misma sonrisa que con Midorima, Aomine y Kise. Yo solo suspiré.

Y finalmente…

Llegó el colmo de todos los colmos.

Tatsuya se disculpó por haberle dicho a Musaki a donde iríamos. Yo no lo culpo porque también soy una bocona y le dije a Aomine con quien saldría. Lo que me preocupa, es que el día está terminado y yo no lo he besado aun. Me estaba convirtiendo un poco desesperada. Tatsuya me invitó a ver el puente del arcoíris así que fuimos a la orilla a la espera de la barca que nos llevaría allí.

Estábamos parados frente a muchas flores. Sonaba música romántica que provenía de un estante de pinturas que había cerca. Sin duda alguna, este era el mejor escenario para el beso.

Era ahora o nunca. Yo me paré en la punta de los dedos para acercarlo a mí. Él entendió lo que yo quería y entonces me tomó de la mejilla. Cerré los ojos a la espera del placentero contacto.

Y entonces ¡BANG!

Lo único que sentí, fue un dolor jodidamente puto. Cuando abrí los ojos, Taiga estaba encima de mí evitando aplastarme ya que encima de él se encontraban, Tetsu, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Musaki y Akashi. Habían caído de la barca.

―¡Que maldita mierda Murasakibara! ¡Pesas mucho! ―Aomine se quejó.

―No puedo…..respirar. ―dijo Taiga.

―Deberían mantenerse así por un rato. ―dijo Akashi que estaba en la cima.

―Mine-chin, aplastaste con tu espalda mi pastelito. ―se quejó Musaki.

―No dejes que mis lentes caigan, Kuroko. ―dijo Midorima.

―Me duele el cuerpo. ―Tetsu se quejó.

―¡Creo que vomitaré todo lo que comí! ―Kise dijo.

―No…respiro. ¡Ya no aguanto! ―Taiga dijo y entonces, todos cayeron encima de mí.

Aplastada como insecto por monstruos del averno.

Y esto fue todo. Prácticamente me transformé en un titán como los de Shingeki No Kyiojin. Empujé a todos los chicos a la mierda. Todos ellos se ocultaron en la espalda de Akashi, que es el único ser que podría hacerme frente según ellos. Tatsuya y Takao me miraron con pánico.

―Ritsu-chan, respira. ―Takao dijo. Seguí instrucciones.

―¿Alguien tiene una bolsa de papel? ―preguntó Tatsuya. Midorima le entregó rápidamente una bolsa a Tatsuya.

Y entonces inhalé y exhalé a través de la bolsa. Los chicos me obligaron a sentarme en una banca.

―Se ve muy pálida. ―dijo Kise que me estaba abanicando con su mano.

―Puede ser por el frio. Ella tiene problemas con el invierno. ―dijo Tetsu.

―No creo que se mejore por hoy. ―comentó Taiga.

―¿Se va a morir? ―preguntó Aomine.

―No creo que se muera, Mine-chin. ―dijo Musaki.

―Será mejor que se vaya a casa. ―dijo Akashi.

―Creo que eso es una buena idea. ―Midorima estuvo de acuerdo.

―Si no hay otra opción. ―dijo Tatsuya.

¡OH NO! esto no puede terminar así. ¡Mi beso! ¡Mi maldito beso!

Entonces mis neuronas hicieron corto y el demonio se apoderó de mí. Mis ojos se pusieron rojos y me salieron cachos en la cabeza (no es literal) mientras me paraba riendo como loca.

Registré a mis siete víctimas.

―Malditos bastardos. ―dije con voz diabólica.

Tomé el gumdan y lo tiré directo a la cara de Kise. Quedó fuera de combate al instante. Agarré el cabello de Midorima y de Aomine e hice que sus frentes se chocaran con un ruido sordo (que prueba que allí dentro no hay nada). Me giré para mirar a Musaki que palideció cuando me vio. Lo hice caer con un pase en llamas en su abdomen. Después miré a Akashi e hice un pase en llamas Kai en la misma parte. Cogí a Tetsu que estaba intentando hacerse el invisible y le practiqué una llave inglesa. Y, para terminar el asesinato, me tiré encima de Taiga y empecé a hacerle el jutsu de cuatro trigramas, las 64 palmas (aprendes mucho si ves anime).

―Supongo que tenemos suerte. ―dijo Takao con miedo. ―Para poder salir con ella, primero debes agradarle a ellos siete.

―Creo que primero tengo que agradarle a ella. Los dejó fuera a los siete en un instante. ―dijo Tatsuya perplejo.

Luego me desmayé encima de Taiga.

Realmente quiero morir. Y esta vez es en serio. ¡Le mostré mi lado horrible a Tatsuya! ahora ya no querrá salir conmigo nunca más.

La vida es tan injusta. Tengo un mal karma pegado.

Estoy pagando todos mis pecados.

Con amor.

Claire.


	46. El comité de limpieza y asesoría

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 45: El comité de limpieza y asesoría.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Las vacaciones de invierno finalmente terminaron y todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado de volver a ver a sus amigos y compañeros de clase. Excepto quizás, por dos personas que asisten a la clase 1-B.

Kuroko Tetsuya y Kagami Taiga.

Lo único que sienten es ansiedad, nerviosismo y miedo (puedo olerlo a km de distancia). Afortunadamente para ellos, la amenaza contra sus vidas no ha llegado todavía, o sea: YO.

Y si alguno vez llego (me desperté tarde) ellos pueden estar seguros que morir juntos suena muy bonito. Claramente, aún no los perdono por lo que me hicieron. ¡A ninguno!

Gracias a las benditas ánimas pude llegar temprano a clase y abrí la puerta de un solo golpe. Juro que escuché truenos en el fondo. Todo el mundo se encogió involuntariamente.

Muy bien, solo para que vean que yo no soy un monstruo, me permití escuchar su explicación.

Que no tiene nada de lógica.

Ellos dos, y en nombre de los otros cinco, dijeron que no era exactamente espionaje lo que hicieron. Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de formar un plan bien elaborado debido a sus "diferencias irreconciliables" y que ninguno de ellos se esperaba que Akashi apareciera y lo empeorara todo. Y que esto terminó con todos ellos haciendo su propio plan para frústrame.

¿La razón? no saben por qué. ¡NO SABEN POR QUÉ!

Bueno, ellos dijeron que era para advertir a Tatsuya sobre mis tendencias violentas. De eso ya no se tienen que preocupar ya que lo pudo apreciar muy bien cuando, ¡los asesiné!

Yo di un largo suspiro.

―Si alguna vez salgo con alguien más, espero que no estén allí. ―advertí. ―Denle este mismo mensaje a los otros imbéciles.

―Vamos Ritsuka, ellos solo quieren tu amor. ―dijo Anuka divertida.

―¡Ellos solo quieren arruinar mi vida! ―me lamenté.

―Bueno, no es como que Himuro-san haya dicho que no volverá a salir contigo. ―dijo Susuka.

―¿¡Quién querría salir con una chica como yo!? ¡Dejé fuera de combate a siete hombres en menos de cinco minutos!

―¡Tienes un record! ―ambas dijeron aplaudiéndome.

―Eso fue lo más cerca que he estado a la muerte. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Aún me duele todo el cuerpo. ―dijo Taiga.

―Ya. Olvidémonos de este asunto. ―dije. Taiga y Tetsu dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Después llegó el sensei con una noticia que si bien no es mala, no la soporto.

―Escuchen todos. Hay una nueva política presentada por los administradores de la escuela. Es la obligación de todos los estudiantes el unirse a un comité de la escuela. Eso permite que contribuyan a la visión y misión. Estoy feliz de poder decir que casi todos los estudiantes se han unido a un comité a excepción de unos pocos. Así que nombraré los que están en mi clase. Quiero que vayan a la sala de profesores después de clase. Kagami-kun y Ritsuka-san. Eso es todo.

―¡Eso fue rápido! ―todos los compañeros dijeron.

―¡Pero yo ya estoy en un club! ―protesté.

―Un club y un comité no son la misma cosa. Además, tu solo eres la gerente ¿no? creo que puedes contribuir más en esta institución. ―dijo el sensei.

―¿¡Solo la gerente!? ¡Eso es como ser Superman! ―dije. Todos los compañeros rieron.

―Después de clases, Ritsuka-san.

―Pero….

―Le quitaré el mp3 si sigue discutiendo.

―Después de clases sensei. ―me paré como un militar. ―Supongo que voy a unirme al comité de la biblioteca entonces. ¿Tú eres un miembro cierto Tetsu?

―Si. Pero no creo que tú seas el tipo de persona para una biblioteca. ―Tetsu dijo claramente.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ―mis ojos se volvieron grandes.

―Nada. ―ambos dijeron a la vez.

Finalmente Taiga y yo fuimos a la sala de profesores y como compensación por arruinar mi felicidad, a Taiga no le quedó más de otra que contestar todas mis preguntas acerca de Tatsuya.

Él me dijo que Tatsuya es el tipo de persona que puede conseguir a cualquier chica que quisiera (obviamente) pero solo sale con las que realmente le gustan. Esa declaración me animó un poco. Y que solamente ha tenido dos novias en su vida. Dos chicas muy agradables y bonitas según Taiga. Esto me desanimó.

―Taiga, ¿Qué piensas de mí? ―pregunté de repente.

―Que eres una gran estúpida. ―él dijo sinceramente.

Le di un codazo en el brazo. ―¡Es enserio! ¿Tú crees que soy agradable?

―Me golpearas si te digo que no, ¿verdad?

―Idiota. ―fruncí el ceño. ―Responde sinceramente. Eso es lo que los amigos hacen.

―Sí, creo que eres agradable. Es solo que eres una chica diferente a lo que bueno….se acostumbra a ver en la especie femenina. ―él dijo. Ahora odio su sinceridad.

―Bueno eso no es mi culpa. Tengo cuatro hermanos ¿lo olvidas? ―dije. Llegamos a la oficina y esperamos a que nos atendieran. ―Taiga.

―¿Qué?

―¿Soy bonita? ―sé que Taiga no se esperaba esto porque me miró como si yo fuera un fantasma. Incluso tuve que pasar mi mano por delante de su cara para que reaccionara.

―Nunca pensé que eso te importaría. ―él dijo después de recuperarse.

―¡Soy una chica! ¡Ese tipo de cosas nos importan!

―Bueno….yo creo que…

―Ritsuka-chan, Kagami-kun. ―dijo Kawahara.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Bueno, soy el único de mi clase que no se unió a un comité todavía. ―él dijo pasándose una mano por su calva cabeza.

―Eh, por lo que fuiste abandonado por Furihata y Fukuda. Tranquilo, Tetsu también nos abandonó. ―dije. Kawahara parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntarle a Taiga:

―¿Qué sucede con ella? está más pálida de lo normal.

―No le hagas caso. Eso pasó por una historia muy larga que no quieres oír. ―dijo Taiga.

―¡No hablen de mi como si no estuviera! ―grité. Entonces el sensei por fin nos atendió. ―Muy bien, decidí unirme al comité de la biblioteca.

―Lamento mucho desalentarte pero ese comité ya tiene muchos miembros.

―¿Es popular? ―preguntó Taiga.

―No. Es solo que no tienes que hacer nada en ese comité. ―dijo el sensei.

―¡Ahora con más ganas deseo unirme! ―dije con determinación.

―En realidad hay estudiantes que se toman el comité en serio. Como Furihata-kun. ―dijo Kawahara.

―Bueno, no creo que tengan mucha voz en este asunto porque un comité ya está decidido para ustedes. ―el sensei dijo maliciosamente.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―preguntó Taiga.

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron revelando a Koganei-sempai y a Kiyoshi-sempai. Ambos saludaron.

―¿Por qué demonios están aquí? ―pregunté.

―Bueno, somos los únicos de nuestra clase que no están en un comité. ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―De alguna manera, tengo un mal presentimiento. ―Taiga dijo a nadie en particular.

―En realidad, Aida-san sugirió un comité para ustedes. ―confesó el sensei.

―¿¡Qué!? ―reaccioné bruscamente. ―¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto?

―Ella es la vicepresidenta del consejo de estudiantes, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―Así es. Es un comité directamente mandado por el consejo de estudiantes. Es como un comité dentro de un comité. ―explicó el sensei.

―Así que, básicamente, ¿¡usted quiere que seamos los perros del consejo de estudiantes!? ―pregunté.

―¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ―preguntó el sensei.

―El consejo de estudiantes de Seirin son malos. ―no presté atención al sensei.

―Repito, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea, Ritsuka-san?

―Simplemente no le hagas caso, sensei. ―todos los chicos dijeron.

―Dije que voy a formar parte del comité de la biblioteca y así será. Incluso Riko-sempai no me puede detener. Estoy segura de que se está aprovechando de su poder. ¡No puedo creer que alguien esté dispuesto a ser sus perros! Eso es… ―no pude terminar porque los muchachos estaban mirándome muy asustados.

―¿Eh? ¿Acabas de decir que el consejo de estudiantes somos malos?

Tragué saliva. ―¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que la persona que dijo eso es Riko-sempai? ―los chicos asintieron frenéticamente. Me di la vuelta solo para ser masacrada hasta que mi alma abandonara su cuerpo.

Cuando ella me soltó, su cara se volvió sombría. ―No puedo creer esto. De todos los estudiantes, los que no se unieron a ningún comité resultan ser miembros del club de baloncesto. Es muy vergonzoso.

―Bueno, ya sabes… ―los chicos dijeron.

―Y es por eso que se unirán al club de limpieza y asesoría.

―¡Solo quieres perros que limpien suciedad! ―me quejé.

―Eso no es cierto. Solo necesitamos manos adicionales para cuidar de las cosas que no podemos cuidar. ―Riko-sempai explicó.

―¿Cómo por ejemplo? ―pidió Taiga.

―Atender las preocupaciones de los estudiantes. ―ella dijo.

―¡Para eso existen los psicólogos! ―dije.

―¡Dejen de quejarse y firmen la hoja! ―Riko-sempai sacó un papel y nos lo entregó. Todos protestamos pero firmamos de todos modos.

―Entonces, ya que soy la única chica, me ofrezco para ser la líder. ―dije.

―Bien. ―Riko-sempai aprobó.

―¡NO! ―Taiga, Kawahara y Koganei-sempai gritaron.

―¿Qué pasa con esa reacción? piensen en esto será divertido. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

Los otros idiotas gimieron. ¿¡Cuál es su jodido problema conmigo!? No soy tan mala ¿cierto?

―Ahora chicos, quiero que vallan y saquen los utensilios y Ritsuka, tu ve a limpiar la sala del comité. ―ordenó Riko-sempai.

Ella se está vengando. Ella sabe que detesto limpiar.

―¡Pero no me gusta limpiar! ―protesté.

―¡Dije que limpies! puedes pedirle ayuda a Susuka-chan y Anuka-chan.

Vi que las gemelas-demonio entraron en la sala. Gemí.

―Por cierto, estoy en el comité de difusión con Tsuchida-sempai. ―dijo Anuka.

―Y yo en el de eventos culturales pero no estoy con nadie. ―dijo Susuka.

―Nadie les ha preguntado. ―Taiga y yo dijimos al unísono.

Por lo tanto los chicos fueron a hacer lo que les mandó Riko-sempai y yo fui a ser la sirvienta. ¡ARG!

¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Esta maldita habitación es un desastre! me llevará horas limpiarlo. Susuka y Anuka simplemente se echaron en una colchoneta y me vieron hacer todo el trabajo sucio.

Fui y volví como un millón de veces para limpiar trapos sucios, llenar de nuevo las cubetas de agua e incluso echarle un poco de ambientador a esta habitación. Los chicos se estaban tardando como una novia el día de su boda.

En eso, me percaté que los demonios se quedaron dormidas. Mi instinto de hacer travesuras se hizo presente así que saqué un marcador negro y con mucho cuido me acerqué a Susuka para dibujarle un bigote en la cara. Repetí la misma acción con Anuka. Después saqué mi teléfono para tomarles una foto.

Ahora si me dispuse a ir a buscar a esos idiotas. Cuando los encontré no pude evitar escuchar la conversación.

―¿Qué haces en el comité de la vida del estudiante? ―preguntó Kawahara.

―En su mayoría solo se dan consejos. Izuki pertenece a ese comité. ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―Jajaja, Kagami debería ir a visitarlos algún día. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¿Por qué tengo que ir a visitarlos? ―preguntó Taiga.

―No se….tal vez por Ritsuka-chan y su cita frustrada…o algo así. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¿¡De dónde has oído eso!? ―Taiga gritó.

―Kuroko-kun nos dijo todo. ―informó Koganei-sempai. Tetsu es un bocón.

―¡Yo no sabía eso! ―dijo Kawahara. Taiga gruñó.

―¿Qué pasó? ―los tres chicos le preguntaron a Taiga (los hombres también son muy chismosos).

Taiga suspiró. ―Es solo que Tatsuya y Ritsuka tuvieron una cita y la generación de milagros, Kuroko y yo prácticamente se la mandamos al carajo. ―pasó un minuto entero antes de que ellos reaccionaran.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿Con Himuro Tatsuya? ahora tiene sentido el que ella esté tan pálida y sin gracia. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¿Por qué la generación de milagros? ―preguntó Koganei-sempai.

―Yo no sé. Ninguno dio sus razones. Es por eso que terminó muy mal. ―dijo Taiga.

―¡Todos ellos están enamorados de Ritsuka! ―supuso Koganei-sempai. Me tapé la boca para no gemir.

―Whoa. Furihata-kun se va a romper si eso es cierto. ―dijo Kawahara.

―No creo que esa sea la razón y ¿Por qué diablos Furi se va romper? ―Taiga preguntó perplejo.

―¿Por qué dejaste que ella fuera en esa cita? ―Kiyoshi-sempai le preguntó seriamente.

―No entiendo. ―Taiga arrugó la frente.

―¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? ―preguntó Kawahara.

―¿¡Cómo se supone que deba sentirme!? ―Taiga entró en pánico.

―Uhm….celoso ¿tal vez? ―Koganei-sempai dijo dando a entender algo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza (inexplicablemente) y me mordí el labio inferior.

―¿¡Por qué debería incluso sentir celos!? Solo se trata de Ritsuka y una estúpida cita y les aseguro, los celos es la última cosa que sentiría. ¡No es como que a mí me guste ella ni nada! ―Taiga se esforzó por mantener su voz moderada pero fracasó.

Mi shock fue puro y total. Bueno, no es como que yo esperara que dijera que le gusto y que sentía celos pero….mi pecho apretó dolorosamente cuando dijo eso.

―Bueno, nosotros nuca insinuamos que ella te guste. ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―Solo denle tiempo. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―Él no es Bakagami por nada después de todo. ―dijo Kawahara.

―¿¡Qué quieren decir con eso!? ―Taiga gritó.

Yo decidí hacer acto de presencia de una buena vez.

―¿¡Quieren que los espere toda la vida!? ―golpeé la puerta al entrar. Ellos se asustaron y gritaron (como niñas que estaban haciendo algo malo).

Por Dios santo. Estos chicos.

Ahora, yo debo investigar sobre el comportamiento y la mente varonil porque en verdad no entiendo a los hombres. Putos, no los entiendo y eso me da coraje.

―¡Ritsuka! ―Taiga dijo sorprendido. ―¡No me asustes estúpida! ―saqué el bate (recuerda la funda en mi espalda) y comencé a golpearlo hasta la muerte. ―¡Ay! ¡Basta! ―se quejó.

―¡Tienes que pensar antes de insultar a una dama! ―grité y seguí golpeándolo.

―¡Las damas no se comportan así! ―él me gritó alzándome como un costal de papas sobre su hombro derecho con el fin de detener el ataque. No le fue difícil considerando que mido 1.55 m y él 1.90 m. ¡Odio sus patas largas!

―¡Bájame animal! ―grité y empecé a patalear aquí y allá. ―¡Voy a empezar a gritar que esto es una violación!

Los chicos solo miraban divertidos la escena. Ellos ya están acostumbrados a nuestras peleas al fin y al cabo.

Y entonces, Kiyoshi-sempai dijo algo para sí mismo pero ya sabes que a veces (cuando me conviene) tengo súper sentidos, así que logré escucharlo.

―Jajaja, esos dos son tal para cual. Solo necesitan tiempo para darse cuenta.

No sé qué quiso decir con eso. Podría haberle pedido una explicación si mi cabeza no hubiera golpeado la pared.

Me desmayé.

Con amor.

Claire.


	47. El valor

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes solo el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 46: El valor.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Siento como que he perdido un buen amigo.

Está bien, no lo perdí pero no lo veré hasta después de que las vacaciones de verano terminen (que es mucho tiempo).

Estoy hablando de Kiyoshi-sempai.

Él, por razones desconocidas (seguro tiene que ver con el baloncesto) viajará a Estados Unidos con Alex para practicarse una cirugía en la rodilla y tener una buena rehabilitación.

Naturalmente, Los chicos estaban muy tristes de que nuestro "corazón de hierro" nos abandonará por otra larga temporada. Así que muy animada, sugerí que debíamos tener una fiesta de despedida.

―¡Si, eso sería genial! ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―No creo que deban preocuparse por esas cosas. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai.

―¡Claro que debemos! somos tus amigos y queremos darte atención antes de que vayas. ―dije.

―Me parece una buena idea. No te veremos en mucho tiempo. ―apoyó Izuki-sempai.

―Ellos tienen razón. ―dijo Riko-sempai. ―Por lo tanto, habrá una fiesta de despedida para ti, Teppei.

―¡Hurra! ―dije alegremente.

―Pero antes, debemos hacer lo acordado. ―dijo Riko-sempai. Todos quedamos desconcertados.

―¿Lo acordado? ―preguntamos.

―Sí, ¿no recuerdan la vez en la casa de Kagami-kun? si ganábamos la Winter Cup, saltaríamos al rio. ―ella nos recordó.

Bueno, obviamente ganamos la Winter Cup.

Un escalofrió corrió por mi columna vertebral. ¡Ella no puede estar hablando en serio! Creí que toda esa mierda era solo como un incentivo o yo que sé. ¿Ella si quiera es consciente de lo helada que está el agua todavía? sin, mencionar que yo no sé nadar.

―Ehhh, Riko. Creí que eso era una broma. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai con su rostro pálido.

―¿Por qué lo seria? una promesa es una promesa. ―ella dijo solemnemente.

―Aida-sempai, no estoy seguro si es bueno saltar a un rio con estás temperaturas. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Vamos, ¿ya se los había dicho no? no va a suceder nada si solo nos quedamos cinco minutos. ―Riko-sempai definitivamente quiere saltar.

Todos miramos con odio al imbécil que le metió esa idea a la cabeza a Riko-sempai. Koganei-sempai se encogió antes tantas miradas.

―¿Por qué las miradas tan fijas? ―preguntó Taiga que acaba de llegar.

―Hay noticias. Moriremos por hipotermia. ―dije.

―¿Qué? ―él pidió aclaración.

―Vamos a saltar al rio, Kagami-kun. ―explicó Tetsu. Taiga no entendió pero luego se sorprendió.

―¡Ella no podía estar hablando en serio! ―gritó.

―Yo nunca bromeo, Kagami-kun. ―ella dijo con su sonrisa angelical-diabólica.

Así que como Riko-sempai da miedo como el infierno, henos aquí en la orilla del rio. Yo estaba tan asustada que no pude hablar en todo el camino. Frio más mi poca habilidad para nadar (que es nula) Más la altura de la que vamos a saltar, es prácticamente mi muerte.

―No puedo creer que en verdad vamos a hacer esto. ―dijo Furihata.

―Ya ves, aquí todos están locos. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai suspirando.

―Vamos, solo divirtamos. ―dijo Kiyoshi-sempai sonriendo.

Y entonces exploté.

―¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a lograr esto!? ¡Es como enfrentar dos fobias al mismo tiempo! saben que no sé nadar por lo que solo debería dejar que yo los mire.

―Ya dije que lo haremos todos. Entonces todos lo haremos. ―dijo Riko-sempai. ―Además, no es como que vamos a permitir que te ahogues.

―¿Eh? ―dije estúpidamente.

―Debes confiar más en tus amigos. ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―Ninguno aquí permitiría que saltes sin compañía. ―continuó Kiyoshi-sempai.

Entonces Taiga me agarró de la cabeza. Ya ni siquiera me importa que haga eso. Te acostumbras después de un tiempo. ―No seas tonta.

Yo hubiera reído plenamente si el agarre en mi cráneo no estuviera haciendo daño como la perra.

Por lo tanto, todos nos alineamos en la orilla para saltar. Tragué saliva. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido debido a la altura. No podía evitar pensar que me veía como Bella cuando saltó de ese risco (crepúsculo luna nueva) para poder ver a Edward. Claro que en mi caso, Tatsuya no es un vampiro por lo que es imposible eso.

Inhalé una cantidad considerable de aire y después la solté lentamente.

―Todo estará bien, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu dijo mientras me ofreció su mano (que tierno). Asentí mientras la tomaba. ―Kagami-kun y yo nos aseguraremos de que flotes.

―¿¡Por qué yo!? ―Taiga preguntó. Tetsu lo miró con reproche. ―¡Ya, está bien!

Entonces Taiga también me dio la mano. Parezco un niño pequeño.

―¡Muy bien! declaro esto como una actividad oficial del club después de una victoria. ―dijo Riko-sempai. ―Cuando cuente tres, todos saltamos. 1…2….. ¡3!

Y luego fue un fuerte "splash" así como así.

Todo estaba demasiado frio y oscuro. Entré en pánico. Sin duda me gusta tentar al demonio. Había perdido la mano de Tetsu y Taiga debido al grito de horror que di mientras estábamos cayendo al agua.

Luego sentí que un brazo se envolvió en mi cuerpo y me atrajo así sí. Colgué mis brazos alrededor de mi salvador porque honestamente, esta es la inmersión más profunda que he estado en el agua.

Dios mío.

¿¡Por qué hago este tipo de cosas!?

Llegamos a la superficie segundos más tarde sin aire. Yo estaba tosiendo y jadeando y escupiendo agua que probablemente tragué encima de Taiga. Él fue quien me sacó.

―¡Esto está muy frio! ―gritó Hyuuga-sempai.

―¿Todos lograron salir? ―preguntó Kiyoshi-sempai. Todos dijeron que sí.

Empecé a tener convulsiones debido al frio. Me pegué más al cuerpo de Taiga para que me proporcione calor.

―Hey. ―dijo Taiga en voz baja.

―N-no….mo-molestes… ―le dije entrecortadamente.

Luego nadamos (Taiga tuvo que arrastrarme) hacia la orilla y todos estaban temblando como si no hubiera un mañana.

―¿No se siente refrescante? ―preguntó Riko-sempai.

Todos gemimos en respuesta.

Después fuimos a Maji Burger (mojados y todo) para despedir a Kiyoshi-sempai. Todos estuvieron felices y se reían a carcajadas. Esto es uno de los buenos momentos que hay que atesorar.

Espero ver pronto a Kiyoshi-sempai de todas maneras.

A la mañana siguiente Los sempai's fueron al aeropuerto con Kiyoshi-sempai. Tetsu no estaba aún en el gimnasio.

Los chicos estaban hablando mientras yo jugaba con Número 2. Él estaba corriendo en círculos para atrapar su colita (que es lo más hermoso).

A lo siguiente que le presté atención, fue cuando llegaron los sempai's

Ellos empezaron a hablar sobre las calificaciones para los campeonatos de Kanto y la Inter-High. Más baloncesto, por lo visto.

Luego Taiga y yo fuimos mandados a buscar a Tetsu a la sala del club.

―¡Kuroko! ¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo? ―Taiga gritó.

―¡Date prisa! ―grité. Pero en la sala del club no había nadie.

―¿Eh? ¿En dónde se metió? ―preguntó Taiga.

―¿Me llamaron? ―Tetsu apareció detrás de mí. Debido al susto, salté encima de Taiga.

―¡AHHHHH! ―esto es un deja vú. Esto ya me pasó cuando me caí del árbol y lo conocí por primera vez.

―Lo siento. ―Tetsu se disculpó. ―Había ido a buscar una foto que Momoi-san me tenía que dar y me retrasé.

―¡No vayas a ver a esa mujer! ―regañé a Tetsu cuando me bajé de Taiga.

―¿Qué planeas hacer para tu cumpleaños? ―preguntó Taiga.

―¿¡Tetsu está cumpliendo años!? ―pregunté.

―¡No es momento para eso! ¡Hay que ir a entrenar! ―dijo Taiga y entonces se fueron corriendo. Yo los seguí, pero caminando.

Hoy, 31 de enero, Tetsu está cumpliendo años. Soy una mala amiga por no haberme dado cuenta nunca de su fecha de cumpleaños. Pero en fin, hoy cumple 17 años y yo, se los celebraré a lo grande.

Bueno no a lo grande porque él dijo que ya tenía planes. ¿Adivina con quiénes? pues nada menos que con los monstruos arruina citas y el algodón de azúcar andante.

Yo me quejé y dije que era muy injusto que nos dejara a Taiga y a mí por fuera. Él dijo que podíamos ir con él dado que no dijeron que tenían que ser estrictamente solo ellos.

Lo medité por un buen tiempo. Tetsu es mi amigo y para mí es muy importante esta fecha pero de verdad, no puedo manejar más de un milagroso por día (eso ya lo sabes) cuando todos están juntos, cosas malas me pasan.

Tetsu me aseguró que no iba a pasar nada malo y que estaría contento de que Taiga y yo fuéramos.

Si acepté ir, es solo por Tetsu y su deseo de cumpleaños.

Pero cuando todos ellos nos vieron a Taiga y a mí, literalmente pusieron cara agria a Taiga y a mí me miraron con pánico.

―¡Kagamin, Ritsu-chan! ―Momoi fue la única que nos saludó bonito.

―Que hay. ―dije con rudeza.

―Ritsukacchi, ¿sigues enojada? ―preguntó Kise.

―Oh no, para nada. Es más, viene para hacer las paces. ―dije sonriendo falsamente.

―Ella definitivamente sigue enojada. ―todos ellos dijeron.

―Tranquila, si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me arruinaron mi cita con Tetsu-kun. ―dijo Momoi con un puchero.

―Oh, por lo que es su hobby.

―La ira de Satsuki no se compara con la de ella. ―Aomine susurró.

―Iniciamos a lo que vinimos. ―dijo Akashi. ―Kagami, ya que estás aquí, juega con nosotros.

―Si….

Y entonces el cumpleaños de Tetsu se celebró de la única manera que se podía, jugando baloncesto. Yo estaba esperando sinceramente que hubiera al menos una torta (bien, traje una pero no sé si deba darla). Pero son unos jodidos frikis aficionados.

Eso, sin mencionar la jodida figura coleccionable que tengo al lado (artículo afortunado de Midorima) o el sin fin de paquete de papas (bocadillos de Musaki) o simplemente la exuberante chica que está a mi izquierda. Riendo con mucha nostalgia.

No, yo no pertenezco a ellos. Soy completamente normal (en lo que cabe decir).

Entonces ellos hicieron equipos que consistieron en: Kise, Taiga y Midorima vs Akashi, Aomine y Musaki. Tetsu quiso sentarse a observar.

No niego que fue emocionante, omitiendo el hecho de que no se ponen de acuerdo. Bueno, este hecho fue horrible, al principio se pelearon por lo que tuve que intervenir. No voy permitir que le dañen la felicidad a Tetsu.

―¿¡Qué mierda les pasa!? ―grité.

―Ay no. ―Aomine y Taiga suspiraron.

―¿Dónde está el orgullo de ser los jugadores más fuertes? si ni siquiera pueden jugar en conjunto.

―No es que no estemos intentándolo. ―dijo Kise.

―¿Y van a usar eso como escusa? no me importa lo que hagan pero por lo menos en este día, jueguen con ganas y entiéndanse como jugadores. O si no….. ―todos ellos se ocultaron detrás de Akashi, otra vez. Luego me fui hacia mi bolsa y saqué el pastel.

―Esta es la única cosa comestible que puedo lograr hacer. Cuando algún equipo gane, comeremos. De lo contrario, olvídenlo. ―declaré.

Los ojos de Musaki se pusieron muy vivos.

―Entonces vamos a ganar esto. ―dijo Ahomine.

―Y a comer el pastel… ―dijo Musaki.

Así, ellos jugaron bien por los siguientes 30 minutos. Tetsu también participó en un cambio de jugador con Kise.

El equipo del psico-monstruo ganó.

Ahora estábamos sentados comiendo mi delicioso pastel.

―Esta cosa realmente está buena. ―dijo Aomine.

―¿¡Por qué pensaste que sabría mal!? ―pregunté indignada.

―Bueno…..siendo tu quien lo cocinó, es algo difícil de creer. ―dijo Midorima.

―Voy a quemar tu figura si no te callas. ―amenacé.

―Ritsu-chin, quiero más… ―dijo Musaki quien ya se había comido toda su porción. Antes de que respondiera con un lindo y rotundo "No" él me quitó mi rebanada y se la comió.

―¿¡Qué carajo Musaki!? ―grité.

―Es que en verdad está rico….. ―bueno, solo por el hecho de que le gustó, no lo voy a golpear.

―Me sorprende que sepas cocinar. ―dijo Akashi.

―Bueno, cocinar en si…..no puedo, solo pudo hacer esto. ―dije sinceramente. Akashi suspiró.

―No corres bien, no eres lista, no nadas, no juegas ajedrez y ahora no puedes cocinar.

―¿¡Estás llevando la lista de cosas que no hago bien pero tú sí!? ―él no me respondió.

―Bueno, bueno. Ritsukacchi, de verdad, te quedó muy rica la torta. ―felicitó Kise.

―Muchas gracias, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Ustedes si entienden el corazón de una dama.

―Uhm. ―Taiga y Aomine dijeron.

―¿¡QUÉ!?

De repente, Momoi comenzó a reír pero de sus ojos rodaron lágrimas.

―¡WAHHHHH! ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te duele algo? ―le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Es solo que hace mucho no disfrutábamos de un día juntos. ―ella dijo. Yo entiendo que debe estar feliz de que sus amigos de secundaria vuelvan a pasar el rato pero…. ¡eso no es para llorar! ―Muchas gracias, valor. ―ella me dijo. Yo miré hacia atrás para ver si le hablaba a alguien más pero no. Era a mí. Y no la entiendo.

―¿Qué mierda de delirios tienes? ―pregunté poniendo una mano en su frente.

―A Kagamin lo llamaron el milagro que no se hizo milagro. Así que tú eres el valor de los milagros. ―ella explicó.

Un segundo pasó antes de los gritos.

―¿¡EHHHHHHH!? ―todos gritamos perplejos.

―¡No me llames así, idiota! ―dije.

―Pero tu nombre significa fuerza, valor y voluntad. ―Momoi dijo.

―¡Eso yo ya lo sé! ¿La pregunta es cómo lo sabes? ―pregunté.

―Hace un rato vi un mensaje en tu celular que decía eso, "muchas gracias, mi valor." y me pareció justo que te demos ese nombre.

―¡Maldita chismosa! ―espeté. Ella estaba hablando de un mensaje que tú me enviaste hace mucho tiempo. Suelo leer los viejos mensajes (como aún tengo mi viejo número no se borró nada).

―¿Por qué demonios te llaman valor en lugar de solo Ritsuka? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Bueno…no importa, dudo que lo entiendan de todas formas. ―dije suspirando.

―Bueno, de todas modos detén eso, Satsuki. Me hace querer vomitar. ―dijo Aomine.

―Muérete Ahomine. ―dije.

―Si ella sigue dándome pastel, no me importa que sea mi valor~ ―dijo Musaki.

―¡Ese no es el punto!

Bueno, la reunión de Tetsu terminó bien. Por lo menos sin heridos y sin problemas…..ejem.

Ahora, ¡me niego rotundamente a ese estúpido apodo! Momoi ya consiguió gusanos en la cabeza y por eso dijo semejante estupidez.

Pero mientras estaba acostada en mi cama leyendo manga, recordé cuando me llamaste así.

 _―Por lo tanto, si no te gusta tu nombre, solo cámbialo. ―dijo Zack._

 _―No puedes cambiar un nombre así como así. ―dijo Hiyori._

 _―Bueno….en verdad no quiero usarlo más…no es como que lo merezca. ―dije._

 _―Ritsuka. ―todos volteamos a verte._

 _―¿Ritsuka? ―preguntó Ed. ―¿Por qué un nombre japonés?_

 _―Porque Ritsuka significa valor, valentía y fuerza. Y por lo menos, en mi caso, ella me brinda todo eso._

 _―¿Eh? ―dije estúpidamente. ―Ritsuka…. ―pensé que era un nombre bonito._

 _―Algún día, encontraras más gente que necesite que les brindes esa misma fuerza y valor. ―me sonreíste._

Con amor.

Claire.


	48. Usuro Sora

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 47: Usuro Sora.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Mi corazón está roto y me está haciendo daño.

Estoy plenamente segura de que si tengo una hija, no quiero que sea como Sora (si no la recuerdas, es la niña de la guardería).

Está bien.

Probablemente sí quiero que sea como ella pero en verdad me sacó de casillas la mocosa esa.

Vamos desde el principio.

Era un hermoso sábado en la mañana en donde, yo me quedé dormida. Pasé toda la noche viendo anime (Macross Frontier, es increíble) por lo que me desperté más allá de las 11:00 am. Estaba segura de que lo que me esperaba era una muerte letal si me presentaba en la práctica. Y los mensajes que revisé no me ayudaron.

La entrenadora suprema: ¿¡Donde estás!? ¡Ya son más de las 9:30 am!

Kuroko-fantasma Tetsuya: Ritsuka-san, ¿estás enferma?

Bakagami Taiga: si apareces ahora, la entrenadora te va enviar 3 metros bajo tierra. Son ya las 10:45 am. Sea lo que sea, ya no vengas.

Este último mensaje fue el que me impulsó a no ir y luego fingir que estuve tan enferma que pensaron que sería mi sepelio.

Kaede me pidió el favor (ordenó) que ayudara a James en el café. Sorpresivamente, los sábados se llena de mucha gente. Así que básicamente fui la camarera hasta medio día que Sora llegó.

Completamente sola.

¡SOLA!

Me refiero a que… ¡es una niña de seis años y está aquí en Tokio sola!

Traté de calmarme y no entrar en pánico. Me acerqué a la niña sigilosamente. ―Sora, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? más importante aún, ¿Dónde estás tus padres? ¿Vienes con alguien?

―¡Ritsu-nee! ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! ―ella dijo feliz. Pude notar que sus lindos ojos rojos (si, rojos) estaban hinchados y aguados de tanto llorar.

―Sora, responde las preguntas que te hice. ―ella bajó la mirada.

―Yo…..mis padres volvieron a discutir y por error escuché que…..que se van a separar. No quería estar allí así que tomé dinero de la caja fuerte y me fui al aeropuerto. Nadie notó que estaba ahí por lo que solo me colé en el vuelo a Tokio.

De acuerdo. ¡La jodida niña se vino sola a Tokio! ¡Es Matilda versión japonesa! ¿Cómo alguien no puede notar que una niña se sube sola a un avión? ¿La gente está ciega o qué?

―¡Sora! ¡Eso está mal! ¡No puedes huir así de casa! ―la regañé. Ella empezó a llorar. Oh por Dios. ―Muy bien, vamos a mi cuarto.

Metí a Sora a la casa como si fuera mercancía de marihuana. Gracias a Dios Matt estaba jugando en la consola y Chase estaba en su club de béisbol. Al llegar a mi cuarto, Sora se puso a jugar con Taro-Taro (pulpo que Midorima me regaló).

―Sora, hay que llamar a tus padres. ―dije una vez cerré la puerta con seguro.

―No, por favor no. No quiero ir aun a casa. ―ella me rogó.

―Entiende que si dejo que te quedes aquí, me voy a meter en problemas. ―ella miró fijamente el suelo. Ahora me siento la peor persona del universo. ―Sora. Tenemos que ir donde tus padres.

Ella asintió. ―¿Vas a acompañarme, Ritsu-nee?

Considerando mis tres opciones en ese momento.

a. La niña acaba de aceptar el volver a casa pero quiere ir conmigo. Solo acompáñala y vuelves.

b. Mándala en el avión sola y desaste del problema.

c. Finge que nada ocurrió y solo tírala por la ventana.

Claramente la opción c no era válida al igual que la b. Por lo que me cambié y Salí sigilosamente (otra vez) con la pequeña mocosa y fuimos al aeropuerto.

Ella pagó por los tiquetes (dinero que sacó de la caja fuerte) y así nos aventuramos a Akita.

Estaba segura de que me iba a morir de asfixia. Es difícil el concentrarme en mi objetivo (devuelve a Sora y no te metas en problemas) cuando me siento tan mal en el momento en que bajamos del avión. ¡Las fobias son una completa mierda!

―De todas formas, ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? ―pregunté cuando me sentí mejor.

―En la guardería tienen los registros de las personas que son parte de la comunidad.

―Oh. ―como dije, la mocosa es Matilda.

Entonces, de mi cerebro se registró la gran idea de que ya no teníamos dinero como para pagar un taxi a donde sea que fuéramos y que, dado que no vivo aquí, no conozco Akita y Sora solo tiene 6 años.

Por mi mente pasó la única persona que me puede ayudar en este momento. O bueno, las únicas dos personas que pueden ayudarme.

Musaki y Tatsuya. Y prefiero hablarle a la segunda.

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Tatsuya. El respondió al segundo timbre.

―¡Ritsuka!

―Ho-hola. ―estaba luchando con mi corazón acelerado y la felicidad de escuchar su melodiosa voz. ―Tengo que decirte algo.

―Emm, ¿Qué es? ―preguntó. Sora y yo estábamos de camino a la salida del aeropuerto cuando sentí la maldita brisa fría de Akita. Fui de nuevo al aeropuerto para calentarme. ―¿Ese sonido son aviones? creí que estabas en la práctica.

―Bueno…veras…..resulta que tuve una urgencia, y si, son aviones lo que escuchas al fondo.

―¿Por qué estás en un aeropuerto? ¿A dónde vas?

―Eso es una pregunta muy curiosa porque ya llegué. ―reí nerviosa. ―Estoy aquí en Akita ¿puedes venir por mí y Sora?

―¿¡En Akita!? ¿Quién es Sora? ¿Le dijiste a tu hermano?

―Ehhh, no….

―Ritsuka. ―él gimió mi nombre lo cual fue muy atractivo. ―No puedo ir al aeropuerto.

―¿¡Por qué no puedes!? ―apreté la mano de Sora sin querer.

―Estoy con Okamura-sempai y Hana haciendo unos arreglos para el servicio de la comunidad. ―no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando pero eso no me preocupa mucho.

―¿Entonces? ¿Quién puede venir por nosotras? no sé cómo moverme aquí en Akita.

―Voy a pedirle a Atsushi que vaya. ―y entonces colgó.

―Oh, mierda. ―suspiré.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Musaki y el tipo llamado Wei Liu estaban delante de nosotras. Al parecer, Yosen tiene una gran cantidad de estudiantes transferidos. ¿Por qué no pude ir a Yosen? si eso hubiera sido así ya tendría un hermoso novio con un lunar bajo su ojo. ¡ARG!

De todas formas ¿puedes creer que Musaki creció otro centímetro? y yo, que si necesito urgentemente del crecimiento sigo siendo una enana de mierda.

―Hola. ―saludé. Sora se fue a colgar encima de Musaki felizmente.

―¡Onii-chan!

―Ritsu-chin, ¿Qué haces con Sora-chin? ―Musaki preguntó mientras comía chocolate.

―Jajajaja, vengo a devolverla a sus padres.

―¿Tú la secuestraste? ―Liu-sempai me preguntó.

―¡NO! ―negué rápidamente. ―De todos modos. Realmente aprecio que hayan venido a recogernos. Sora, diles la dirección de tu casa para poder terminar con esto. ―Y entonces, la niña entró en llanto. ―¿¡Qué está mal!? ¿Te duele algo? ―pregunté en pánico.

―No quiero ir a mi casa aun. Quiero divertirme con Onii-chan y Ritsu-nee. ―ella dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos. Musaki palmeó la cabeza roja (también tiene el cabello rojo) y le regaló un chocolate.

―Entonces divirtámonos, Sora-chin.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ella debe volver a casa.

―Atsushi, debemos volver pronto al gimnasio o la entrenadora se enojará. ―dijo Liu-sempai.

―¿Su entrenadora da miedo? ―pregunté.

―Mucho.

―Oh, no sabes cómo te entiendo.

―Ritsu-nee, ¿podemos ir primero a verlos jugar? ¿Podemos? ―Sora me estaba mirando con esos ojos de cachorro.

―Está bien. ―suspiré.

Y entonces nos dirigimos a Yosen. Al parecer la misión cambió (has feliz a Sora antes de entregarla a sus padres con problemas matrimoniales y no te metas en problemas) que fue mucho más difícil que lo que primeramente se planeó.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas del gimnasio el capitán de Yosen y el vice capitán nos dieron la bienvenida.

―¿¡Dónde demonios estaban!? ―gritó Fukui-sempai (aprendí todos sus nombres después).

―Esperen, ¿eres la gerente de Seirin? ―preguntó Okamura-sempai con los ojos muy abiertos. ―¿Ella es la linda gerente de Seirin? ―le pidió a Musaki y Liu-sempai. Ambos asintieron.

―¿Qué hace aquí la gerente de Seirin? si buscas a Himuro, se fue con Hana. ―dijo Fukui-sempai con el ceño fruncido.

―Lo que pasa es que vengo a dejar a una niña y Musaki junto con Liu-sempai fueron muy amables al recogerme en el aeropuerto. ―dije.

―¿Esa niña? ―él preguntó apuntando a Sora quien estaba escondida entre las piernas de Musaki.

―Si, ella.

―De todas formas, la entrenadora quiere que limpiemos ese desastre de gimnasio antes de que ella regrese. ―dijo Fukui-sempai.

La siguiente cosa que supe, es que tenía una escoba en la mano mientras barría la suciedad ajena a la suciedad (porque la de Seirin no es tan ajena dado que son mi maldito equipo). Pero bueno, siento un poco de empatía por el club de baloncesto de Yosen porque ellos también son inducidos al terror psicológico como Seirin.

―Por lo tanto Ritsuka-san, ¿te gusta Himuro? ―preguntó Fukui-sempai.

―¿¡Qué!? ―reaccioné bruscamente.

―Bueno, ¿no se supone que ustedes tuvieron una cita y se iban a be….. ―él no puedo terminar porque Musaki le tapó la boca.

―Fuku-chin, hablas demasiado. ―El gigante sabe muy bien lo que es bueno para su trasero.

―¿A Ritsu-nee le gusta otro chico? ―preguntó Sora. ―Pero a mí me gusta la pareja que hace con Onii-chan.

―Sora, ¿de qué estás hablando? ―reí forzadamente.

―Pues de que Onii-chan y Ritsu-nee deberían ser no…. ―yo la corté dándole otro chocolate que le quité a Musaki.

―Come esto ¿quieres?

Entonces cuando acabamos, a petición de Sora, fuimos a ver una película a la sala del club (que es la sala del club más elegante que he visto). Sora había traído en su mochila varias películas de Disney. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, puso la que era su favorita. La bella y la bestia. Los chicos y yo solo suspiramos.

Todos nos sentamos en el suelo, Sora en la mitad de Musaki y yo y vimos la condenada película. Pronto, llegó la escena favorita de Sora, donde, tanto la bella como la bestia se van dando cuenta de sus sentimientos mientras cantan una canción.

Cuando la película acabó, ella dijo que yo me parecía mucho a bella (está muy mala de sus nalgas) pero estaba sonriendo mucho así que lo dejé pasar.

―Okamura, ¿no crees que eres como la bestia? ―Fukui-sempai molestó al hombre grande.

―Si tengo una bella como Ritsuka-chan, no me importaría. ―él me miró y me sonrió. Oh por Dios.

―No te ilusiones, Okamura-sempai. Ella tiene una larga lista en espera. ―la hermosa voz de Tatsuya se hizo presente al igual que mis hormonas se alborotaron.

―¡Tatsuya! ¿p-por larga lista te refieres a qué? ―pregunté. Me acerqué al hombre perfecto pero una (mega) mano me tomó de la cabeza y una (micro) mano me tomó de mi dedo índice.

―Jajaja. ¿Por casualidad eres Sora? ―preguntó Tatsuya.

―Si. ―es la primera vez que veo que ella no se siente tímida al conocer a alguien.

―¡Que linda es! ―dijo Hana. ―Atsu-chan, traje pepero.

Hana se acercó a Musaki pero Sora se paró en frente y le frunció el ceño.

―¿Tú quién eres? la única novia de Onii-chan es Ritsu-nee.

¿¡POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE DECIR ESO DELANTE DE TATSUYA!?

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―todos reaccionamos violentamente a excepción de Tatsuya, que estaba sonriendo y Musaki que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasa.

―Hana-chin no es mi novia, Sora-chin. Es solo una amiga. ―dijo Musaki. ¡No pudo creer que la niegue a ella pero a mí no!

―Pero no me gustan ni ella ni él. ―Sora señaló a Tatsuya y Hana.

―¡Sora! es muy grosero que digas eso. ―regañé. Ella agachó la cabeza.

―Déjala, es solo una niña. No sabía que Atsu-chan y tu tenían ese tipo de relación. ―ella dijo inexplicablemente triste. ―De verdad pensé que eras la novia de Kagami-kun.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―negué. ¿Por qué no pueden ver que quien me gusta es Tatsuya?

―Esto se puso tenso. ―dijo Liu-sempai.

―Sora, Ritsuka es solo una gran amiga. ―Tatsuya dijo.

Y mi mundo se vino abajo mientras claro de luna de Beethoven sonaba en el fondo.

Amiga.

Yo solo era una gran amiga.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Entré en la jodida friendzone!

Dejé de pensar mientras mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Ahora estaba en la zona oscura y depresiva de mi cerebro.

"Está bien. ―ella dijo.

Estoy arrepentida de venir a Akita. Estoy arrepentida de vivir. Preferiría haberme quedado con la fantasía de que tal vez yo le gustara.

―Ella parece estar tomando muy mal tu declaración. ―escuché que Hana le dijo a Tatsuya.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Tatsuya preguntó.

―Ritsu-chin, ¿te sientes bien? ―preguntó Musaki pero mi alma ha abandonado su cuerpo.

―Ritsuka. ―Tatsuya me llamó. Entonces comencé a ser una perra sarcástica.

―Es bueno que te preocupes por tu gran amiga.

―En verdad le afectó. ―dijo Hana quien entiende por completo mi sentir y sufrir porque también fue dejada en la friendzone por Musaki (no sé si ella está enamorada de él pero parece).

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Tatsuya.

―¡Soy tu amiga! ―dije.

―¿Y que con eso? ―preguntaron los demás idiotas.

―¡Muéranse! ―yo estaba muy mal, te lo juro. Ahora entiendo porque Hiyori lloró noche tras noche por haber sido dejada en la friendzone. ¡El sentimiento es una mierda!

Está bien, podría estar exagerando.

Pero en realidad, me duele el corazón.

―Ritsuka, tienes que decirme que está mal. ¡No soy un psíquico! ―Tatsuya dijo.

―Tú eres el problema. ―Hana lo palmeó y luego me llevó lejos. Dejé a Sora junto con Musaki.

Ambas nos sentamos en la cafetería (increíble) y Hana me trajo un soda.

―Gracias. ―murmuré.

―Está bien si quieres llorar. ―ella dijo.

―No quiero llorar. ―¡Claro que quiero llorar! mi corazón tiene una herida abierta. Pero entonces exploté. ―¿¡En serio!? ¿Una gran amiga? si esto es por el asco de cita entonces supongo que me lo merezco. Sé que soy una mujer horrible y agresiva.

―No creo que seas horrible. ―ella dijo. ―Tal vez agresiva. Los chicos simplemente son tontos. Solo tómalo normalmente e intenta hacer que se dé cuenta que en verdad es un idiota.

―Eso fácil decirlo. ¡Mi cerebro no funciona correctamente cuando él está cerca!

―Bueno, aprendes a vivir con el sentimiento. ―ella dijo mientras miraba el cielo. Bueno ahora la curiosidad me mató.

―Hana… ¿a ti te gusta Musaki? ―ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo.

―Eh…. ¿Qué?... yo…

―Ritsuka-san, la niña pregunta por ti. ―Fukui-sempai apareció de la nada haciendo gritar a Hana. ―No grites, mujer.

Cuando volvimos a la sala del club, Sora estaba poniendo otra película infantil con ayuda de Musaki. Bien, todo sea por la mocosa que arruinó mi ilusión de casarme con el hombre perfecto. Muy bien, eso no fue su culpa pero igual. La siguiente película fue el rey león. Mi corazón roto no soportaba ver las partes románticas.

Y la última película fue Blanca Nieves. Una vez más, no aguanto las partes románticas.

Después de eso la entrenadora de Yosen llegó e hizo sufrir a los muchachos por dejar a medias el trabajo.

Yo me llevé, en compañía de Hana, Musaki y Tatsuya, a Sora a su casa.

Sus padres la recibieron con llanto. Ella explicó todo lo que hizo por lo que no tendré cargos legales (gracias a Dios). Ella se despidió de mí y de Musaki pidiendo que vengamos a visitarla después.

Luego ellos me acompañaron al aeropuerto (el tiquete lo pagó el padre de Sora) ya que estaba muy tarde.

―Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado. ―les dije.

―No te preocupes. Deberíamos vernos más seguido, Ri-chan. ―entonces Hana me abrazó y me aplastó con su escultural cuerpo. ―Te envié un mensaje para que guardes mi número.

―Nos vemos luego, Ritsu-chin~

―Adiós, Ritsuka. ―Tatsuya me sonrió (me derretí).

―Claro. Es genial que te despidas de tu gran amiga. ―dije sarcásticamente.

―En verdad no entiendo.

―Bueno ya. Ri-chan, vas tarde a tu vuelo. ―dijo Hana mientras se llevaba a los dos muchachos.

Por lo que ahora, el chico que me gusta, me encanta, me apasiona como la mierda, solo me ve como una maldita GRAN AMIGA.

No estoy segura de que pueda recuperarme de esto. Ah, y Drake se dio cuenta de que me fui por lo que estuve siendo regañada por dos horas.

Ahora tengo mis sentimientos muertos y un castigo maldito.

Con amor.

Claire.


	49. 14 de febrero

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 48: 14 de febrero.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

El amor está en el aire.

Sí, es ese mes en donde se celebra san Valentín. Para mí nunca ha existido nada digno que celebrar en este mes (ni siquiera mi cumpleaños) por lo que los dieciséis años de mi vida son un desperdicio absoluto.

Ahora, en Japón se celebra un poco diferente. Son solo las chicas las que dan regalos (chocolates) y no solo a su novio o persona amada, sino también a otras personas.

Anuka y Susuka me explicaron que hay tres tipos de chocolates:

La giri-choko (義理チョコ), cuya traducción literal sería "el chocolate obligatorio", que es chocolate simple, comprado en las tiendas y elegido en paquetes normales, sin gastar mucho dinero, que es regalado por las chicas a personas como por ejemplo a tus compañeros de clase o compañeros de trabajo.

La tomo-choko (友チョコ), cuya traducción literal sería "el chocolate para los amigos", que es un don sincero, dado a los verdaderos amigos, a veces incluso intercambiado entre chicas y chicas.

La honmei-choko (本命チョコ), que se dona a la persona que se ama, entonces a tu novio o marido, o alguien de quien se está enamorada, y al quien se quiere declarar su amor o hacerle entender tus sentimientos. Este chocolate se prepara preferiblemente en casa con tus propias manos y embalado cuidadosamente, o se compra en las tiendas, pero se elige una marca valiosa y costosa, envuelto en paquetes particulares.

No puedo creer que los japoneses tengan tantas tradiciones.

Obviamente, yo solo haré tomo-choko porque soy "una gran amiga".

Aun no lo supero. No he llorado por el hecho de que soy una persona fuerte. Pero Susuka y Anuka simplemente tenían que arruinar mi contención.

―Así que, ¿le regalaras chocolate a Himuro-san? ―preguntó Susuka.

―No. ―empecé a absorber mocos para evitar el llanto.

―¿¡Por qué no!? San Valentín es el día más importante para una adolescente enamorada. ―dijo Anuka.

―Puede serlo para una adolescente que no la han llamado una "gran amiga". ―el aura depresiva se hacía cargo de mí.

―No me digas que… ¿él te dijo que no está interesado en ti? ―dijo Susuka. Él no dijo eso exactamente pero lo presiento.

Muy bien, eso es suficiente. Tengo que llorar ahora.

Me paré y les dije a las chicas que iría al baño. Todo en la maldita escuela era tan hermoso y rosa y lleno de amor mientras que yo me moría por dentro. ¿¡Por qué la gente no nota mi dolor!? He leído que las personas pueden morir a causa de un corazón roto.

Estaba tan preocupada de pensar que haría con mi vida, cuando sorpresivamente ocurrió algo.

―Ritsuka-san. ―escuché que alguien me llamó. Una voz femenina y tierna. Me di la vuelta para encontrar un grupo de niñas. Exactamente 4 niñas.

―Tenemos una pregunta. ―la chica más alta dijo. ―A ti…..bueno…..nos preguntábamos….

―¿Te gusta Kuroko Tetsuya? ―soltó la chica rubia.

Mi boca cayó completamente al suelo. ¿¡Cómo un jodido grupo de niñas pueden notar a Tetsu!? Yo lo adoro pero Dios mío ¿es siquiera posible?

―Mahana, no sueltes la pregunta así como así. ―la reprendió la pelinegra.

―Pero si ustedes también querían saber. ―Mahana se quejó.

―Si pero….. ―la chica alta fue interrumpida.

―Nada. Ritsuka-san, dinos la verdad.

―No, a mí no me gusta Tetsu. Solo somos amigos. ―dije después de recuperarme. Las miradas de las tres chicas se volvieron de felicidad.

―¿Y….y Kagami-san? ―preguntó la última chica que estaba escondida detrás de la más alta. Ella me llevaba dos centímetro de altura si mucho.

―Lo siento. ―reí nerviosa. ―Creo que no escuché bien. ¿Puedes repetirme la pregunta?

La niña se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Luego se aclaró la garganta. ―Pregunté qué…que si Kagami-san te gusta o si es tu novio.

Yo me quedé en trance. ¡Nunca pensé que ellos dos iban a ser populares! ¡No lo puedo creer!

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué incluso preguntan tal tontería?

―Bueno, es obvio que se tienen mucha confianza. Tú los llamas por sus nombres. ―dijo Mahana.

―Eso simplemente es porque vengo de Estados Unidos y cuando los conocí no me había adaptado del todo a lo que hacen aquí.

―Creímos que se querían. Como una relación de poligamia. ―dijo la chica alta.

―Nunca en esta vida. ―dije cruzando los brazos.

―¡Eso significa que el camino está libre para que mi hermosa Anri-chan tenga una oportunidad con Kagami-san! ―dijo la rubia abrazando a la más pequeña.

―Muchas…..gra…gracias por tu tiempo Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Anri.

De acuerdo, esto fue muy raro. Se me quitaron las ganas de llorar pero entonces pensé, ¡ellos dos enamoran chicas y yo no puedo enamorar a un solo hombre! ¿¡Qué carajo está mal conmigo!?

Cuando iba caminado de vuelta al salón vi a una chica de mi clase que le estaba entregando chocolates a Koganei-sempai.

No puede ser.

A mí nadie me quiere (aunque son las chicas quienes tienen que dar chocolates). Me percaté de que Anri me estaba siguiendo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté dándome la vuelta.

―¿Podrías…hacerme un favor? ―levanté una ceja. ―¿Puedes entregarle estos chocolates a Kagami-san? ―ella me pasó una caja que estaba envuelta en papel rosa. Al parecer era honmei-choko.

Dado que no tengo nada mejor que hacer este día (mi corazón sigue sufriendo) decidí ayudar a esta pobre alma en pena tímida con Taiga.

Entonces una (súper) mano me agarró de la cabeza y Anri se puso más roja que una persona con fiebre de 40 grados. Pensé que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Seriamente.

―Ritsuka. ―Taiga ignoró por completo la existencia de la chica castaña. ―La entrenadora te está buscando como loca.

Yo aún no le doy mi excusa de la falta a la práctica el sábado.

―Oh, mierda. ―y entonces el miró la caja en mis manos.

―¿A quién le hiciste chocolate?

―¿Qué? ah, esto no es mío es de…. ―miré a donde se supone que estaba Anri pero desapareció. Esto es un nivel más allá de ser una persona tímida. ―Olvídalo. Eso a ti no te importa.

Entonces las clases siguieron su curso normal y todos prestaban atención, a excepción mía que me puse la capucha del saco (y así los audífonos no se notan) para poder escuchar música.

Música que me deprime más.

A la hora del almuerzo, Anri volvió a buscarme. Gracias a Dios Susuka y Anuka no estaban porque quien sabe que harían si se enteran.

―Escúchame, Anri. Meditándolo un poco creo que es mejor si eres tu quien le da los chocolates a Taiga.

―¿Eh? pero…..yo no tendría el valor de hacer eso. ―ella dijo con los ojos llorosos.

―Pero ¿Qué pasaría si también le gustas a Taiga? ―sé que está mal que yo le diga esto a ella porque estoy casi segura de que ese idiota no registra su existencia pero vamos, es el código femenino el dar falsas esperanzas (creo). ―Solo tienes que decirle que lo esperas después de la práctica y le confiesas tus sentimientos.

Soy experta en dar consejos que jamás voy a aplicar a mi vida.

Ella se paró del asiento con una repentina resolución. ―Bien. ¡Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo!

Si Taiga le rompe el corazón, voy a sentirme muy culpable.

Entre tanto, vi a Tetsu que estaba escondiendo cartas. Cartas de amor jaja! sé que son de amor porque son de color rosa y hace poco unas niñas me preguntaron por él.

Me acerqué hacia Tetsu.

―Tetsu, ¿tienes algo que decirme? ―sonreí.

―No. ―negó de inmediato.

―Ya sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te moleste.

―En realidad, sí. Hay algo que quiero decirte. ―dijo Tetsu.

Mis ojos brillaron con entusiasmo. Nunca he tenido una charla de corazón a corazón con Tetsu.

―Número 2 necesita sus vacunas. Además hay que comprarle una nueva casa para perro porque realmente ha crecido mucho.

Le fruncí el ceño a Tetsu. Yo AMO a Número 2 y prometí que ayudaría con sus gastos pero en este momento no me importa. Pero luego recuerdo que es mi hijo y lo que le pase debe importarme.

―Por lo tanto, ¿cuantas vacunas son? ―dije resignada.

Y así, Tetsu y yo discutimos sobre Número 2 como si fuéramos sus padres divorciados o algo por el estilo.

Ya iba de camino a la práctica (ya tenía mi excusa bien craneada por lo del otro día) hablando (peleando) con Taiga cuando una pequeña mano me tumbó en un arbusto.

―¿¡Qué demonios!? ―grité. Taiga se quedó perplejo al ver que desaparecí.

―Ritsuka-san. ―Anri en serio tiene un gran problema.

―¡Anri! no me vuelvas hacer eso. Casi me da un infarto.

―Definitivamente no puedo hacerlo. ―ella me dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello. ―Él no parece estar interesado en nada más que no sea….

―¿El baloncesto? eso es un punto cierto. ―ella negó con la cabeza. ―¿Entonces?

―Ritsuka-san…. ¿realmente ustedes no están…? ―la corté de inmediato porque ya sé a dónde va la jodida pregunta.

―No, no lo estamos. ¿Por qué siempre me preguntan si ese idiota es mi novio? ¿Acaso es el único estudiante en esta escuela?

―No, pero ustedes discuten a diario como si…como si se gritaran te amo. ―ella murmuró la última frase.

Bien, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme pero creo que es mejor que le diga la verdad.

―Anri, a mí me gusta el hermano de Taiga. ―acabo de echarle limón a mi herida abierta.

Ella inmediatamente me miró. ―¿Su hermano?

―Si. Ahora prepárate para la confesión mientras yo voy por mi mp3. ―dije y me devolví al salón.

¡No puede creer que haya olvidado mi reproductor de música!

Cuando llegué al salón, en el asiento de Tetsu, aún estaba su maleta. Yo estaba casi segura de que él guardó las cartas ahí.

Fue entonces cuando el bicho de la curiosidad me picó. Yo quería saber lo que se siente leer una carta de amor. Esto es debido a mi jodido desequilibrio psicológico causado hace ya tantos años.

De todos modos, ignorando la sensación que tenia de que esto era una mala idea, abrí la mochila de Tetsu y me encontré con 4 cartas.

 _Estimado Kuroko-kun._

 _Te he conocido durante un tiempo. Te vi por primera vez cuando ganaron el partido contra la preparatoria Yosen y te he admirado desde entonces. Sé que tú eres una persona amable y gentil._

 _Hikari Yuri._

Probablemente esta carta sea de la chica alta de hace unas horas. Continué.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya-kun._

 _Sé que es raro que recibas una carta de una persona que no conoces pero realmente quiero decirte que quiero ser tu amiga, o al menos empezar como amigos. ¿Podría ser posible?_

Esta, guiándome por la personalidad, puede que sea la pelinegra. Es una persona bonita.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Soy Mahana Mie de la clase 3-F. Me gustas mucho. Me haría muy feliz si pudiéramos salir juntos. Voy a estar esperando tu respuesta._

Mahana es una persona muy directa, ¡jaja! Tetsu atrae niñas mayores.

Pero la última carta estuvo fuera de base completamente.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya-sama._

 _Tú eres la creación perfecta. Eres mi Dios. Mi vida. Quiero que seas mío. Vas a ser mío._

―¿Te estás divirtiendo? ―salté y chillé al escuchar la voz de Tetsu.

Oh, Mierda.

―Yo estaba…..uhm…..mi mp3…. ¡Fue un accidente! ―basándome por el aspecto de enojo de Tetsu puedo decir que una mentira no funcionará. ―Lo siento mucho, no puede evitarlo.

―Nunca puedes evitar nada, Ritsuka-san. ―él me dijo con tono de reproche. Pero no cualquier tono de reproche. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Él se dirigió hacia mí y guardó sus cartas. Después se fue del salón.

Esto es serio. Tetsu está más enojado que cuando le tomé la foto vestido de mujer (consulte el festival cultural).

Hice mi camino de nuevo al gimnasio como un alma en pena sintiéndome la peor amiga en el mundo. ¿¡Por qué no puedo controlar mis impulsos!? No me gusta que Tetsu se enoje conmigo.

Me odio a mí misma.

Soy tan estúpida. Si él hubiera querido mostrarme las cartas, pues entonces lo hubiera hecho.

―Es un placer conocerte, Anri-san. ―escuché la voz de Taiga y enseguida me pegué a la pared. Al parecer, no había aprendido la lección.

―Kagami-san…..veras….yo….quería…. ―Anri se estaba moviendo torpemente.

Por Dios santo. Solo debía darle el maldito chocolate y ya está. No hay tanto misterio en eso. Taiga no es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que eso es una confesión.

―Quería decirte que realmente me gust….. ―ella no pudo acabar porque yo di un grito de horror.

―¡WAHHHHHH! ―una maldita cucaracha había subido por mi pierna.

―¿Ritsuka-san? ―escuché a Anri. Logré quitarme el insecto de encima y lo exterminé con mi pie.

―Lo siento mucho, Anri. Yo no quería….

―Anri-san, terminaremos de hablar después, ¿de acuerdo? ―Anri asintió a lo que dijo Taiga.

Él se dirigió a mí y me agarró de la cabeza (muy fuerte) y me arrastró al gimnasio.

―¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS HACIENDO!? ―Taiga me rugió cuando llegamos dentro haciendo que todos los chicos paren de entrenar.

―Yo solo estaba…..creo que escuché sin querer. ―dije mientras agachaba la cabeza.

―¡Estabas espiando! ―Taiga me gritó más fuerte. Muy bien, solo para aclarar, él no tiene el derecho de gritarme y hablar de espiar cosas cuando arruinó prácticamente mi felicidad.

―¡No puedo creer que pienses que yo haría algo tan bajo! ―grité. ―¿¡Quién quisiera espiar que alguien se te confiesa!?

―¿Se te estaban confesando, Kagami? ―preguntó Koganei-sempai.

―¡Es más, me sorprende que alguien lo haga! ―continué enojada.

―¡Basta! dejen de pelear. ―ordenó Riko-sempai.

―¡Me sorprende más a mí que un chico en sus cinco sentidos pueda fijarse en alguien como tú!

Mi corazón se rompió, más de lo que estaba. Independientemente de todo lo que pasó (que fue mi culpa) ¡él no tenía por qué ser tan cruel conmigo! ¡Sigo siendo una chica y tengo sentimientos!

―Ella está llorando. ―dijo Izuki-sempai sorprendido.

Me toqué la cara para verificar que sí, las malditas lágrimas aguantadas salieron por fin. Odio ser vista mientras lloro por lo que salí corriendo del gimnasio (como toda reina del drama) y solo me detuve cuando llegué a la azotea. Me senté en la esquina y flexioné las piernas para luego abrazarlas con mis brazos.

Primero fue Tatsuya, luego Tetsu y ahora Taiga.

¡La T me cae mal!

―Ritsuka. ―escuché la voz de Kida. Rápidamente me limpié todo rastro de lágrimas.

―¿Qué quieres? no estoy de humor para que me jodan. ―él me tendió un pequeño pañuelo y se sentó a mi lado. ―¿Por qué?

―No me gusta verte llorar a menos que la causa de tu llanto sea un horrible sufrimiento por el que te haya hecho pasar. ―su explicación no tiene lógica.

―Gracias... ―murmuré mientras absorbía más mocos.

―¿Quieres chocolate? ―yo estaba más que sorprendida de que este tipo estuviera siendo amable conmigo, Ritsuka, su rival.

Pero bueno, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Tomé un chocolate y supo asqueroso.

―Esto sabe horrible.

―Por eso te los comparto.

―Imbécil.

Luego llegó el silencio.

―¿Quieres hablar de lo que te molesta? ―él preguntó después de unos minutos.

―¿Por qué te importa?

―Escucha. Por hoy, vamos hacer una tregua. ―propuso. ―Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras y yo juro que no le diré a nadie.

No entendía exactamente qué era lo que quería pero no me importó. Yo necesitaba abrazar a alguien mientras lloraba a moco tendido.

Así que me acurruqué en su pecho y comencé a sollozar. Después se volvió un llanto con gritos y golpes al suelo. Él no me apartó hasta que me calmé. Ni si quiera le importó que haya llenado su camisa de moco y lágrimas.

Con amor.

Claire.


	50. El cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 49: El cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Estos últimos días de clase fueron una física y pura…mierda.

Bueno, no todo. Pero si la mayoría.

De todas formas. Un día después de mi pelea matrimonial con Tetsu y Taiga, Izuki-sempai me llevó al comité de la vida del estudiante para hablar de mi "problema". Él me dio 5 consejos que pude haber tomado de la loca de la esquina si me sentara a platicar con ella (no hay una loca en la esquina).

1\. Dar una disculpa sincera porque bueno, todo este asunto es causa mía (y de mi curiosidad).

2\. Ofrecer regalos (lo cual no sucederá porque estoy castigada y no me dan dinero).

3\. Hacer algo por ellos (en realidad no sé qué pueda hacer por ellos).

4\. Si todo lo anterior no funciona, discúlpate de nuevo, arrodillándote (tengo orgullo por Dios, no haré eso).

5\. Si el punto número 4 no funciona, esto es un caso perdido.

Bueno, nosotros hablamos de todo lo que me pasó. Desde el incidente del "gran amiga" hasta que lloré como bebé en brazos de mi enemigo. Pero Izuki-sempai no me anima mucho por culpa de su juego de palabras.

―Por favor, trata de animarme sin necesidad de los juegos de palabras. ―dije.

―Jajajaja, pero pensé que son buenos. ―él me dijo sonriendo.

―No, no lo son.

―Está bien. Algo que si deberías tener en cuenta es que son chicos. ―Izuki-sempai se puso serio.

―Yo soy consciente de que ellos son hombres. ―quiero decir…. ¿Hola? fantaseé con ellos. Si eso no es estar consciente de que son del sexo opuesto, entonces no entiendo nada.

―Lo que quiero decir es que los estás tratando de la misma manera que tratas a las gemelas Chitanda-san. Debes tratarlos como amigos-chicos.

―Izuki-sempai, tengo 4 hermanos, en secundaria estuve rodeada de todo el club de baloncesto y dos de mis mejores amigos son de la especie masculina. Creo que se cómo tratar a un hombre.

―Muy bien, pero los chicos no tenemos el poder de la telepatía por lo que ellos no saben que pasa por tu mente. ―él me dijo.

―Eso mismo me dijo Tatsuya. ―hice un puchero al recordarlo.

―Entonces probablemente solo debiste haberle dicho que era lo que te molestaba.

―Prefiero que me mandara a la friendzone indirectamente a que me diga en la cara que no le gusto.

―Ritsuka, por favor, ten confianza en ti misma. Eres muy bonita y agradable.

―Oh….gracias. ―me sonrojé.

―De todas formas, discúlpate con los chicos. Estoy seguro que te perdonaran.

Izuki-sempai estaba totalmente errado.

A los tres días decidí hacer caso y disculparme con toda la sinceridad. Y ellos me ignoraron. Totalmente.

Y eso dolió.

Hablando de la gran humillación y que yo no quería que mi orgullo fuera pisoteado. Por lo tanto, decidí que si ellos no me quieren en sus vidas, entonces está bien. Tengo otros amigos así que puedo vivir sin ellos. Yo ya hice mi parte. Cometí un error, me disculpé, prometo no volver hacerlo así que a la verga con ellos dos.

Ya no me importan…

Fui al baño de las niñas para llorar en silencio (he estado llorando demasiado últimamente). Yo no podía aguantar más así que saqué el teléfono y le marqué a Zack (a Hiyori no porque sé que ella no falta a clase).

―Por lo que si te dignas a llamar. ―Zack dijo mientras yo aspiraba moco. ―¿Por qué lloras? aun no es 26….

―No es por eso….todavía están enojados. ―yo les conté todo a los chicos.

―¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

―No. Yo solo quería escuchar que una voz conocida me dijera que todo va a estar bien. ―confesé.

―Ugh. Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. ―dijo. ―De todas formas…feliz cumpleaños adelantado.

―No me jodas. ―dije y luego colgué.

Y entonces llegó el peor día de mi vida. Y lo más horrible es que se repite cada año.

A pesar de que estamos en primavera, hoy llueve. Como cada jodido año. Es como si el cielo se pusiera de acuerdo conmigo para llorar por mí.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Hoy es el día que dejé de ver a mi mamá hace 6 años y a mi amigo hace 1.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi recamara cuando a las 5:00 am se escuchó la grabadora de James. Siempre hace esto desde que mamá murió. Enfadada, me levanté siguiendo el molesto sonido y posiblemente asesinar a quien interrumpió mi sueño de un Tatsuya enamorado de mí y unos cuantos esclavos con distintos colores de cabello.

―¡Apaga eso James! ―grité. Él salió poco después.

―Feliz cumpleaños, nalga. ―él dijo con los ojos sin vida. Como dije, es un día del asco.

―No tiene nada de feliz… ―murmuré y luego me alisté para irme.

Cuando iba de camino al salón, Riko-sempai me agarró de los brazos y me obligó hacerle frente a la pared.

―Hace mucho que no vas a las practicas, Ritsuka-chan. ―oh mierda, ella está enojada.

―Lo siento mucho. ―dije monótonamente. Yo entiendo su reacción porque yo no soy así pero este día es muy triste para mí.

―¿Te encuentras bien? tienes ojeras y pareces enferma. ―su tono pasó del enojo a la preocupación.

―Sí, estoy bien. ¿Deseabas algo, Riko-sempai?

―Tu comité se encargará de los preparativos para el evento de primavera este sábado. Ya sabes que mañana es el último día de clase así que deben decidir qué tema será. ―ella explicó.

―Sí, le comunicaré eso a los chicos.

Fue muy incómodo para mí el tener a Taiga cerca pero debíamos decidir qué evento sería. Y ahora que lo pienso mejor ¡un evento de despedida! eso es tan genial jaja! Koganei-sempai trajo todas las hojas de las recomendaciones para el evento y Kawahara se encargó de leerlas. Yo, como líder del comité, debo elegir una de todas esas. Taiga no hizo nada. Bueno si hizo, él le ponía el sello rojo a lo que yo no aprobara.

―Denegado. ―dije. Sello rojo al papel.

―Pero esa era buena. ―dijo Kawahara leyendo otra.

―¡Denegado! ―repetí.

―No es justo. ―dijo Taiga.

―No me interesa tu opinión, Kagami-san. ―ya que no tenemos lazos es mejor tratarnos con respeto (casi no puede pronunciar su apellido).

―¿Kagami-san? ―Koganei-sempai y Taiga dijeron sorprendidos.

―¡La siguiente también está denegada! ―aventé las malditas hojas del escritorio.

―Ritsuka, no puedes denegar todo. ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―Pero esas ideas son totalmente estúpidas.

―No pueden ser tan malas. ―dijo Kawahara. Agarré el papel que tenía él en la mano y leí en voz alta.

―Para el evento de primavera se debería poner a mujeres sexys a pelear en traje de baño. ―los tres chicos se sonrojaron probablemente imaginándose cosas perturbadoras.

―Está bien, pero esa es solo una, ¿Qué hay de las otras? ―preguntó Taiga leyendo otra sugerencia. ―Las chicas deberían hacer striptease con ropa de conejita play…. sí, todo esto es una mierda.

―¿Y si lo dejamos a la suerte? ―sugirió Koganei-sempai.

―De acuerdo pero, ¿Cómo? ―preguntó Kawahara.

―Simple, se doblan las hojas, las revolvemos y Ritsuka escoge un papel. ―dijo Koganei-sempai.

―¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Para qué me puedan echar la culpa si sale algo horrible?

―Solo hazlo, Ritsuka-chan. ―dijo Kawahara.

―Muy bien. Revuelve esclavo. ―le dije a Taiga.

―Yo no soy tu esclavo. ―él dijo enojado pero se puso a doblar las hojas de todas formas y las revolvió. Tomé la primera hoja.

―Y lo que tocó es… ―todos nos acercamos para leer.

―Debes estar bromeando. ―dijo Taiga.

Cuando fuimos a la sala del comité estudiantil, Riko-sempai nos recibió y dimos notificación de lo que se hará para el evento de primavera. Yo, seré la encargada de que todo funcione correctamente. Junto con Susuka, Anuka (no sé por qué) y otras chicas que no conozco.

―Entonces, Ritsuka, ¿hasta cuándo va a ser su pelea? ―preguntó Anuka.

―Yo no pienso rogarles. Si quieren estar enojados, pues por mi bien. ―dije mientras descargaba una caja.

―Oh, por cierto. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―dijo Susuka.

―Si, como sea. ―ellas dos se miraron sin comprender nada pero no preguntaron. ―Espérenme aquí, voy a ir a por otras cosas.

Me encaminé a la bodega escolar (que es el lugar más lúgubre de todos) y las malditas cajas que necesitaba estaban más arriba en el estante. Teniendo en cuenta mi poca habilidad para escalar y mi estatura, tuve que ir por una escalera. Pero cuando llegué a la puerta, estaba atascada.

Intenté varias veces abrirla pero me fue imposible.

¿¡Por qué la vida me odia!?

Debí haber dicho que venía a la jodida bodega para que alguien viniera a buscarme pero no, ¡nadie sabe en donde me metí! empecé a respirar con dificultad porque otra de mis fobias son los espacios cerrados (soy claustrofóbica) y ya sentía que el aire no le llegaba a mis pulmones.

En ese momento se me ocurrió sacar mi celular y llamar pero no tenía señal. ¡Maldita escuela! ¡La señal debería cubrir todo!

Me senté al lado de la puerta golpeándola con la esperanza de que alguien me oyera pero esta maldita bodega está en la parte más lejana de Seirin por lo que sé que es inútil.

Pensé en todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora y en mi pelea con mis dos amigos idiotas. ¿Y si esa fue la última vez que nos encontráramos bien? me refiero a….no quiero morir con las relaciones rotas. Y hablando de relaciones, debí haberle dicho a Tatsuya que fue lo que me molestó y que me gusta más que las oreo.

Odio cuando cumplo años.

Ese fue mi pensamiento antes de desmayarme o quedarme dormida o no sé qué pasó.

―¿Has oído algo de los médicos? ―su voz era tensa.

Una sonrisa se arrastró a sus labios. ―Sí, me dijeron que encontraron un donante.

―¿Ya? ¿En serio? ―ella casi saltó del asiento en su entusiasmo. ―¿Cuándo es la operación?

―La próxima semana. ―él le dijo riendo de su reacción. ―Es el día de tu cumpleaños.

―¿Y eso que importa? ¡Vas a curarte!

―Solo un poco más, y estaré fuera del hospital. Solo tienes que esperarme, Ritsuka. Cree en mí.

―Yo creo en ti.

Pero el chico nunca salió del hospital...

Me desperté gritando como si no hubiera un mañana. Todavía estaba en el jodido lugar oscuro y me estaba empezando a dar miedo. ¿Qué pasa si un animal se arrastra o se sube encina de mí? estoy pensando verdaderamente en el suicidio si no me sacan de aquí en las próximas 2 horas.

Saqué mi teléfono para mirar que tenía un sinfín de mensajes. No puede ser que durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente si haya tenido señal. La mayoría de los mensajes eran de los chicos de Estados Unidos. Pero abrí los que sí me interesan.

Kuroko-fantasma Tetsuya: Ritsuka-san, ¿Dónde estás? hace tres horas que no apareces.

Izuki-sempai: Ritsuka, si quieres hablar, recuerda que aquí estoy.

Gemela-demonio 1: ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estás? Susuka y yo te estamos esperando.

Gemela-demonio 2: más te vale no haberte fugado con un chico guapo porque te haré sufrir.

Bueno, por lo menos son conscientes de que no estoy.

Debido a toda la frustración que tengo, me puse a llorar (otra vez). Mis ojos ya me arden por Dios santo.

Pero entonces llegó la llamada milagrosa (literalmente). Esa llamada que si entró pero que es de un chico que no estudia conmigo. Ni siquiera está en esta escuela.

―¡Ritsukacchi! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―quité el oído de la bocina para no sufrir sordera.

―¡Kise! tienes que ayudarme. ―dije.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

―Márcale a Tetsu y dile que estoy en la bodega a punto de morir.

―¿Qué haces en una bodega, Ritsukacchi? ¿Y cómo que estás a punto de morir?

―Luego te digo. ¡Solo has lo que te pido!

―Pero…. ― Y la llamada se cortó.

Si Kise me salva de esta, voy a hacerle un favor grande algún día.

Media hora después sentí que alguien jaló de la puerta.

―¡Ritsuka! ―gritó Taiga. Nunca pensé que el que gritara mi nombre me iba a ser tan feliz.

―Ritsuka-san, ¿estás ahí? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―¡Taiga, Tetsu! sáquenme.

―La puerta está atascada. ―Taiga dijo lo obvio.

―Si no estuviera atascada, ¿¡crees que estaría aquí!? ―grité.

―¡No me grites! ―Taiga gritó.

―Ritsuka-san, vamos a llamar a alguien que pueda sacarte de ahí. ―dijo Tetsu. ―Kagami-kun, quédate con ella. Ya vuelvo.

Y entonces Tetsu se fue y ya iban como 10 minutos y nada que volvía. Él no es quien tiene serios problemas con la claustrofobia.

―Ya no aguanto. Taiga, tumba la puerta. ―dije con desespero.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loca!?

―No, pero me voy a volver loca si no salgo de aquí. ―dije poniéndome de pie. ―Bien, si tu no lo haces, yo lo haré.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―tomé distancia y con un grito de guerra, salí corriendo hacia la puerta. Pero entonces oi que Taiga puso su (súper) mano en el pomo de la puerta y la forzó.

La condenada puerta se abrió.

Y yo terminé tumbando a Taiga y cayendo encima de él. Justo sobre sus caderas; pero lo ignoré porque sentí la bella brisa golpear de nuevo mi rostro.

―¡Soy libre! ¡Soy libre! ―dije mientras daba suaves saltos encima de Taiga. Me levanté cuando vi que Tetsu llegó con el conserje de la escuela. ―¡Tetsu, soy libre!

―¡Dañaron la puerta! ―dijo el conserje.

Entonces Taiga se paró y estaba encorvado.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste en la caída? ―pregunté preocupada.

―¿Kagami-kun?

Él se aclaró la garganta. ―No pasa nada. Tengo que irme. ―pero entonces yo lo tomé de la mano y también a Tetsu.

―Muchas gracias por venir a buscarme. ―dije sonriendo.

―De nada, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Sí, lo que sea. ―dijo Taiga sin mirarme.

―¿Eso quiere decir que estamos bien? ¿Me perdonan?

―Si. ―contestó Tetsu. Abracé a ambos porque volvimos a ser amigos. ¡Yey!

―Kagami-kun, ¿de verdad estás bien? ―preguntó Tetsu al ver que Taiga caminaba lento y encorvado. Taiga no contestó y aceleró un poco el paso. ―Kagami-kun, no me digas que….

No hace falta decir que yo no entendía nada. Esto del idioma entre chicos es un enigma para mí, y eso que vivo con cuatro. Tetsu se puso una mano en la boca para evitar reír.

―¡KUROKO! ―ese grito se escuchó por toda la escuela seguramente.

Después de que Taiga fuera al baño (creo que se estaba aguantando las ganas de mear) y que termináramos de llevar unas cajas al salón principal, los chicos me invitaron a celebrar mi cumpleaños en Maji Burger.

A pesar de que no me gusta hacerlo me sentí feliz de que mis amigos se tomaran la molestia de pagar por todo lo que me comí. Susuka y Anuka nos obligaron a tomarnos una foto y fue vergonzoso porque tenía chocolate en toda la cara. Así que en la foto, Número 2 salió chupando mi cara.

Ah, y el sábado será el evento de primavera que resultó ser un baile de máscaras. Gracias a Dios y fue algo normal.

Cuando estaba en la comodidad de mi cama, Chase llegó a mi habitación con un pequeño paquete diciendo que llegó por correo y que era para mí. Me asusté al pensar que podría ser algo pervertido que Anuka me envió pero no decía quién era el remitente.

Lo abrí con cuidado solo para encontrar una muñequera que tenía bordado la palabra "valor" y cada letra tenía colores diferentes.

Amarillo V.

Verde A.

Azul L.

Purpura O.

Rojo R.

Bueno, decir que eso no me conmovió sería una mentira. Por lo menos no me odian como pensé.

Con amor.

Claire.


	51. El baile de máscaras

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 50: El baile de máscaras.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

¡Asistí a mi primer baile! y no fue tan malo (en lo que cabe decir) porque me sentí como cenicienta (aunque mi príncipe estaba en otro lugar, o tal vez no….).

Como sea.

Ya sabes que el baile era el evento de despedida de la escuela y una semana después, los chicos de tercero se graduaban. Es un gran logro para mí el haber pasado a segundo año. ¡Yey!

Tuve que rogar para que Drake me dejara asistir (recuerda que estaba castigada por mi huida a Akita) y después de dos horas de largo sufrimiento y llanto, me permitió ir.

Susuka y Anuka me dijeron que viajaron a Kioto para comprar el vestido y que no podían acompañarme para comprar el mío (es un baile por lo que debo, obligadamente usar un vestido). Le marqué a Riko-sempai y ella dijo que también iba a comprar su vestido por lo que nos encontraríamos el sábado en la mañana en el centro comercial.

Y valla centro comercial. ¡Creo que hay 10 hectáreas aquí!

Cuando llegué, Riko-sempai ya me estaba esperando.

―¡Hola Riko-sempai! ―saludé.

―Hola, Ritsuka. ―entonces nos encaminamos a las tiendas. ―¿Sabes que estilo quieres?

―Supongo que algo cómodo y barato. ―dije encogiéndome de hombros. Esta es la primera vez que salgo con Riko-sempai sin los chicos, así que me sentía feliz.

Y entonces en la primera tienda me topé con una rubia voluptuosa.

―¡Hana! ―dije. La aludida corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

―¡Ri-chan! que gusto verte. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―ella preguntó.

―Venimos a comprar vestidos para un baile. ―dije.

―Whoa, eso sí es una coincidencia. Sa-chan y yo también venimos para eso pero la perdí.

Entonces presenté a Riko-sempai ante Hana y bueno, como siempre se sintió mal porque ella tiene gran delantera. Entonces decidimos acompañar a Hana ya que su amiga se perdió (¿y quién no? estamos en Tokio).

Después de visitar varias tiendas, tomamos un descanso y en la banca nos encontramos a Natsumi y Momoi (no pude evitar sentir como una especie de deja vú) al instante, Riko-sempai y yo le fruncimos el ceño a Momoi. Ella nos sonrió.

―¿Eh? Momoi, ¿en dónde dejaste a Ahomine? ―pregunté.

―Ritsu-chan, a veces hay cosas que las niñas debemos hacer con otras niñas. ―ella respondió con su sonrisa aún más grande.

―¿Y por qué estás con Natsumi?

―Porque no sé qué tipo de vestido debo usar. ―Natsumi contestó con su cara de siempre.

Entonces presenté a Natsumi ante Hana (al parecer, Riko-sempai ya la conocía) y también le presenté a Momoi. Dios mío, esta es la primera vez que estoy rodeada de tantas chicas. Y ellas están aquí por la misma razón.

Antes de que nos fuéramos (Momoi se nos pegó) Kazumi venia entrando sola al centro comercial y al vernos, sus ojos se agrandaron.

―¿¡Ustedes!?

―Hola, Kazu-chan. ―Hana saludó.

―Qué hay Kazumi. ―saludé. ―¿Viniste a comprar tu elemento afortunad… ―no terminé porque la chica me dio una palmada en la cabeza. ―¡Ay!

Ella vine por la misma razón y no sé cómo, pero todas terminamos juntas.

Entonces empezamos a entrar a tiendas que en la vida yo podría comprar algo. ¡Jesús! ¡Yo no tengo dinero! ¡Soy la más pobre del grupo! hubiera querido nacer dentro de la burguesía.

No podía ni mirar los precios de los jodidos vestidos sin desmayarme.

―¡Tiene que ser una broma! ―grité. Las chicas me miraron para que me callara. Yo resoplé. Tomé un vestido negro (solo por el gusto de hacerlo ya que no lo compraré) y una mano delgada también tomó el mismo vestido.

―Disculpa. ―dijo una voz suave y refinada. Volteé a ver a la dueña de la voz para encontrar una chica con el cabello negro muy corto, delgada (totalmente plana) y un poco más alta que yo.

―No, no pasa nada. Yo no lo compraré de todas formas. ―dije.

―¿Kozue-chan? ―la chica a mi lada miró a Momoi y sonrió.

―Momo-chan, ha sido un tiempo. ―las dos empezaron a hablar y yo no entendía nada.

Detuve su charla para que me explicaran que mierda estaba pasando y quien era ella. Entonces, su nombre es Nijimura Kozue. Es la hermana pequeña del excapitán de Teiko, Nijimura Shuzo. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Ah, y va a Rakuzan.

―¿¡Eh!? ¿Conoces al psico-monstruo? ―pregunté. Todas parpadearon en la confusión excepto Riko-sempai, que sabe quién es el psico-monstruo y me golpeó.

―No te refieras a la gente por apodos.

―¿Quién es el psico-monstruo? ―Kozue preguntó.

―Akashi. ―dije sobando mi brazo. Después de un segundo, la chica se puso a reír como si fuera el mejor chiste que le hayan contado en su vida.

―Lo siento…..es que nunca pensé que hubiera alguien que lo llamara por un apodo. ―ella dijo después de que su ataque de estupidez cesó.

―No es como que le guste que lo llame así de todos modos.

Y así, en lugar de los milagrosos, hoy me reuní con sus novia (no son sus novias. Les falta años luz para tener chicas tan bonitas. Excepto en el caso de Natsumi y Kise porque, ahí es al revés).

Entonces todas se midieron vestidos, y compraron unos muy bonitos, obligando a Natsumi a no usar pantalón, y se veían tan bonitas. ¡Hasta Riko-sempai parecía una princesa! maldita sea, ¿Por qué no puedo encajar en los vestido? más importante aún, si llegase a encajar en uno (gracias a mi altura poco favorable), no podría comprarlo porque para eso, tendría que vender un riñón en el mercado negro.

―Me rindo. Creo que tendré que usar la cortina de la ventana de mi cuarto. ―dije con mi aura de depresión. Ellas se rieron (a excepción de Natsumi. creo que es un evento que se ría).

―Vamos, ya habrá un vestido que te quede y te guste. ―Riko-sempai intentó consolarme.

Y entonces lo vi. El vestido más hermoso que he visto en toda mi jodida vida. Un vestido negro hasta el suelo, con encaje, escote de corazón y bordado de lentejuelas. Dios mío, vendería mi riñón para obtener ese vestido. Me acerqué a él mientras había un aura rosa alrededor. Todas las chicas me miraron extraño.

―Ella es rara, ¿cierto? ―escuché que Kozue le murmuró a Momoi pero no me importó.

Entonces, cuando vi el precio, mi delirio acabó. No creo que con solo vender cualquier órgano de mi cuerpo pueda pagarlo.

―¿¡Por qué mierda vale tanto!? ―me arrodillé para el efecto dramático y grité como si fuera el fin del mundo.

―No es tan caro. ―escuché que Hana dijo. Oh, malditas niñas ricas.

―¿¡No es tan caro!? ¡Para poder comprar ese vestido, tendría que ahorrar toda mi vida!

―Yo te lo compro. ―Kozue dijo. Volteé mi cabeza 180 grados. ―Pero a cambio, me ayudaras con una labor que debo cumplir estas vacaciones.

―Hecho. Estoy disponible para hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo. ―le dije. Ella sonrió y asintió.

¡Tengo el vestido! ¡Yey!

Salimos del centro comercial y cada una se fue por su lado. Cuando llegué a mi casa, le pedí ayuda a Kaede para que me peinara y me maquillara (en serio quiero estar bonita para la foto) y Jesús, no sé en donde quedó Ritsuka. Esa chica que se refleja en el espejo es una impostora.

―Quedaste bonita. ―dijo Kaede.

―Mierda. Esto es un cambio extremo. ―dije mientras pasaba la mano por delante de mi cara.

―Si te abstienes de abrir la boca, estas perfecta. No te esfuerces con los tacones. Si sientes que no puedes manejarlos, está bien.

―No pasa nada. Esta es una de las pocas veces que me veo alta.

En el baile, persona tras persona, Todos los alumnos de Seirin estaban aquí. Todos listos para divertirse con sus amigos. Estaban los maestros y el DJ. ¡Oh que Dios bendiga mi mano a la hora de sacar ese papel! no tengo ni idea como Susuka y Anuka contrataron un DJ pero no me importa.

El lugar estaba decorado como para dar una atmosfera de misterio y romance. Comidas chatarras y bebidas sin alcohol (lastimosamente) llenaban las mesas y justo al lado de la entrada, había dos urnas que decían "Rey" y "Reina" y hojas para que los estudiantes escogieran sus candidatos favoritos. Esta idea fue cortesía de las gemelas-demonio.

―¿Ri-Ritsuka? ―me volteé para mirar a Taiga y oh mi Dios. Tenía su característico cabello rojo rebelde pero estaba usando un traje con una camisa blanca que lo hacía ver….ejem.

―Buenas noche, Ritsuka-san. ―volteé a ver a Tetsu y oh mi Dios. Tetsu usaba un traje con una camisa verde oscuro y una corbata negra.

―¿Qué han hecho con Taiga y Tetsu? ―pregunté estúpidamente.

―Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Te ves… ―Taiga murmuró algo que no alcancé a entender.

―¡Aquí están! ―Koganei-sempai llegó con el resto de chicos que estaban usando trajes elegantes. Todos se veían muy bien. Es un baile, es regla que todos tenemos que lucir bien.

―¿Dónde está Riko-sempai? ―pregunté. Los chicos me miraron como si yo fuera un fantasma.

―¿Ri-Ritsuka, eres tú? ―los chicos preguntaron sorprendidos.

―No, soy Santa Claus. ¡Claro que soy yo, imbéciles! ―tuve la intención de tomar mi bate pero recordé que no lo traigo.

―Sí, es Ritsuka. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai. ―Riko dijo que estaría aquí temprano así que creo que ya llegó.

―Entonces entremos. ―dijo Kawahara.

La fiesta estaba muy animada. Y la música que sonaba la conocía muy bien. Es más, juro que me sentía como que estuviera escuchando mi mp3. En ese momento llegaron las gemelas-demonio que también estaban muy bonitas.

―¿¡Ustedes tomaron sin permiso mi mp3!? ―pregunté.

―Fue por el bien de la fiesta. ―dijo Anuka.

―Te ves bien. ―dijo Susuka. Entonces Riko-sempai llegó. Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendí.

―Tu… ―empezó Hyuuga-sempai sin saber que más decir. ―Tu….

―¿Tu...? enserio, deja tus juegos para otro día. Koganei-kun, Ritsuka, vallan al escenario para dar inicio a esto. ―Koganei y yo asentimos y fuimos.

Subimos al escenario y tomé el micrófono mientras paraba la música. ―Buenas noche a todos. ―los chicos prestaron atención y aplaudieron. Entonces Koganei-sempai tomó la palabra.

―Esta noche les damos a todos la bienvenida al baile de máscaras de primavera. ―nosotros practicamos mucho para no estropear la presentación.

―Como bien lo dice el nombre, tendremos que usar nuestras mascaras la mayoría de la noche. ―puse mi mejor sonrisa. ―Lo siguiente es que postularemos a los reyes de este baile, solo tienen que escribir el nombre de la persona que ustedes prefieren y ponerlos en la urna. Solo se puede votar una vez. Diviértanse.

Los aplausos empezaron otra vez en cuanto la música se retomó y Koganei-sempai y yo bajamos del escenario.

―Esa fue la oración más larga que te he oído decir sin que pronuncies una grosería. ―dijo Taiga cuando llegamos. Yo lo golpeé en las costillas.

―No me jodas, cejas raras. ―le dije.

―¿Qué me dijiste? ―Taiga me tomó de la cabeza apretando los dientes.

―Lo que escuchaste.

―Medio metro. ―¡Me puso un apodo después de un año y no es bonito! ¡No puedo creer que Taiga se meta con mi altura! ¡Él sabe que eso es un trauma para mí!

―¡Imbécil del baloncesto!

―Chicos, no creo que deberían… ―los muchachos intentaron pararnos.

―¡No se metan! ―Taiga y yo gritamos.

―¡Enana del demonio!

―¡Idiota!

―¡Maldita! ―y entonces Tetsu sacó un rociador de agua de la nada y le hecho tanto a Taiga como a mí.

―¿¡QUÉ CARAJO KUROKO/TETSU!?

―Así es como se educan los perros y los gatos. ―esa fue su explicación sabia y lógica.

―Muy bien, muy bien. Vamos a bailar. ―dijo Susuka y nos arrastró a la pista de baile.

Los chicos cantaron divertidos la canción mientras todos bailábamos en grupo. Muy bien, hay que admitir que todo esto fue divertido. Izuki-sempai tomo a Susuka y Anuka de la mano y les dio varias vueltas lo cual fue muy gracioso porque no dejaba de hacer sus juegos de palabras estúpidos. La canción terminó pronto y fue seguida por los aplausos de todos los alumnos.

―Muy bien chicos. ―el DJ habló. ―Ya es media noche y saben lo que eso significa.

¡Esta es la parte emocionante! todos nos colocamos las máscaras y nos dispersamos mientras las luces se apagaban. Se supone que se debía tomar la mano de alguien y bailar con esa persona. Pero para mí jodida desgracia, tomé la mano de quien no quería.

―¿¡Cómo es que terminé contigo!? ―pregunté exaltada.

―Y yo que sé. Vine aquí y luego tú me tomaste la mano. ―dijo Kida con el ceño fruncido (que para mí mala suerte, se veía bien en ese traje de corbata).

―Sigue soñando. Tú fuiste quien me tomó la mano.

―Ni aunque fueras la única mujer en el mundo.

―¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? ¡Largo!

―Muy bien jóvenes, ahora las dos reglas. ―dijo el DJ. ―No se puede intercambiar parejas y es el momento de bailar el penúltimo baile de primavera. Luego sus maestros vendrán a anunciar a los reyes, quienes bailaran la última pieza.

Kida y yo suspiramos.

―Bien…. pues… ―Kida me tomó de la mano y la cintura y comenzó una canción lenta.

Momento incomodo #123345214124235 de mi vida.

Miré a mí alrededor para ver que Tetsu bailaba con una chica que ni por enterada que existía y Taiga estaba bailando con Susuka. Anuka bailaba con Furihata Y a mi lado izquierdo se encontraba Riko-sempai bailando con Hyuuga-sempai. Los demás chicos estaban muy lejos de mi vista. Bueno, el destino debe ser bueno con algunos, supongo.

―¿No te alegra que no te haya tocado con un desconocido? ―Kida preguntó.

―La verdad, no. ―dije sinceramente.

―Tch. Por eso no tienes novio. ―murmuró pero para su desgracia, lo escuché así que lo pisé a propósito. ―Perra.

―Gracias. ―sonreí triunfante.

―No era un cumplido.

―No me importa.

La maldita canción por fin acabó. Dios mío, tendré que borrar esa canción de mi mp3. Cada vez que la escuche me acordaré de Kida y yo no quiero eso. Todos aplaudieron nuevamente mientras el DJ se movía de su lugar para dar paso a dos maestros.

―Muy bien muchachos. Es el momento de elegir a la pareja ganadora que tendrá el honor de ser rey y reina del baile de primavera. ―Susuka se acercó con los resultados de la urna del rey. ―Y el chico que gana para ser rey es….

El sensei sacó el papel del sobre y mostró una cara de sorpresa. Al parecer, él no esperaba ese resultado.

―¡Kagami Taiga! ―mi boca cayó completamente al suelo cuando escuché ese nombre. ¡WTF!

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―todo el club de baloncesto gritó con sorpresa. Taiga fue arrastrado por Susuka al escenario.

Desde este momento, a mí me empezó a parecer todo muy sospechoso. Un escalofrío corrió por mi columna vertebral.

―Bueno, esto ya no podría ser peor. ―dijo Taiga cuando llegó al escenario molesto. El sensei le puso una corona y yo no pude aguantar la risa.

―Ahora…la chica afortunada de convertirse en la reina de este chico es….. ―esta vez, fue Anuka quien entregó el sobre de los resultados de la reina.

La sensei sacó la hoja del sobre y lo leyó.

―¡Ritsuka! ―mi corazón se detuvo y mi cerebro olvidó como hacer sinapsis.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―el equipo de baloncesto gritó nuevamente. Anuka llegó por mí y me arrastró al escenario.

Fue aquí donde me di cuenta que esas malditas gemelas lo controlan todo y se divierten con ver que me sucedan desgracias.

―Si podría ser mucho peor. ―dijo Taiga cuando llegué al escenario.

―¡Yo no tenía idea de nada! ―le dije mientras la sensei se acercaba a ponerme esa tiara (ahora que lo pienso, soy la reina de mi primer baile) y Anuka me empujaba al lado de Taiga.

―¡Y ellos son los reyes del baile de primavera! ―dijo Susuka que tomó el micrófono. Todos aplaudieron. ―Y como reyes, tienen que darse un beso.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―Taiga y yo preguntamos perplejos.

―Esto es una maldita broma ¿verdad? ―dijo Taiga.

―¡Yo no puedo besar al hermano del chico que me gusta! ―grité en la desesperación.

―¡Deja de decir eso! ―Taiga gritó mientras agarraba mi cabeza con su (súper) mano.

―¡Suéltame, animal!

―El beso viene después de que bailen la última pieza. ¡Ahora vayan! ―Anuka nos tiró a la pista. Taiga y yo le pedimos ayuda silenciosa a Tetsu pero el desapareció usando su gran habilidad.

¿Cómo es que los maestros permiten esto? ¿Por qué esas gemelas lo planean todo siempre desde un principio?

Entonces la canción que sonó fue I Wanna Know What Love Is de Foreigner. Que para mí desgracia, es lenta y su letra es muy romántica.

Taiga (resignado) puso su mano derecha en mi media espalda y con la izquierda tomó mi mano. Yo solo dejé mi otra mano en su antebrazo porque, a pesar de usar tacones, no alcanzo su altura monstruosamente anormal.

 _I gotta take a little time_

 _A little time to think things over_

 _I better read between the lines_

 _Incase i need it when i´m older_

 _Ohhhh._

Taiga se movía de una manera que mostraba lo incomodo que estaba y lo único que hacía era darme vueltas. Quiero decir….es solo un estúpido baile. Solo compartimos este estúpido título de reyes que no significa nada.

Muy bien, de acuerdo. También estaba un poco incomoda e incluso nerviosa.

 _This mountain i must climb_

 _Feels like the world upon my shoulders_

 _Through the clouds i see love shine_

 _It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

 _In my life there´s been heartache and pain_

 _I don´t know if i can face it again_

 _Can´t stop now_

 _I´ve travelled so far to change this lonely life._

―Me estás mareando, idiota.

―Pues perdona que no sepa bailar. ―él frunció más el ceño.

Rugí molesta. ―Trata de no moverte como un barco en alta mar. Solo mueve tus pies uno tras otro y gira.

―Es un poco más complicado de lo que parece. ―dijo.

―Lo estás haciendo bien a pesar de eso. Solo imagina que soy tu balón de baloncesto favorito y trátame suave.

―Das ejemplos extraños.

 _I wanna know what love is_

 _I want you to show me_

 _I wanna feel what love is_

 _I know you can show me._

Ignorando completamente la letra de la canción me permití mirar a Taiga a los ojos.

Bueno, una mirada no haría daño ¿cierto? además, estaba usando un antifaz; el ritmo de la canción estaba aumentando poco a poco por lo que Taiga ya no se veía tan incómodo.

 _I´m gonna take a little time_

 _A little time to look around me_

 _I´ve got nowhere left to hide_

 _Looks like love has finally found me_

 _In my life there´s been heartache and pain_

 _I don´t know if i can face it again_

 _Can´t stop now_

 _I´ve travelled so far to change this lonely life._

―Ritsuka. ―Taiga susurró. ―Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido al instante, quién diablos sabe por qué. Bueno, no es como que Taiga siempre quiera decirme cosas, a no ser que sea un insulto o decirme que deje de fantasear con Tatsuya (creo que tiene un complejo de hermano mayor figurativo).

―Pues habla. ―dije finalmente.

 _I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_

 _I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me_

 _I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_

 _(And I want to feel) I want to feel what love is_

 _(And I know) I know you can show me._

―Solo quería decirte que… ―él hizo una pausa y luego me miró fijamente con sus ojos rojos intensos. ―Te ves bien con ese vestido...si eso.

1\. Esto yo no me lo esperaba, realmente.

2\. Kagami Taiga simplemente me había halagado, cosa que nunca hace.

3\. Mi corazón se aceleró y me sonrojé como no tienes una puta idea.

―G-g-gracias. ―susurré mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho. ―Tú también te ves bien.

¡OH MI DIOS! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?

 _Let's talk about love, I want to know what love is_

 _The love that you feel inside, I want you to show me_

 _And I'm feeling so much love, I want to feel what love is_

 _No, you just can't hide, I know you can show me_

 _I want to know what love is (let's talk about love), I know you can show me_

 _I want to feel it too, I want to feel what love is_

 _I want to feel it too, and I know and I know, I know you can show me_

 _Show me love is real, yeah, I want to know what love is._

Los últimos acordes sonaron dando fin a la canción y al estúpido palpitar de mi corazón (y el de Taiga porque mi cabeza estaba en su pecho y créeme, pensé que le iba a dar un infarto).

Todos aplaudieron esperando lo del beso. Es más, todos empezaron a aclamar por el beso.

Dios mío. Esto no va a pasar ¿verdad? miré a Susuka y Anuka y ambas sonrieron sádicamente. Miré a Riko-sempai pero una vez más, ella no recibió mi mensaje de telepatía. Por último, miré a Taiga que estaba más rojo que su pelo (cosas que no se ven a diario jaja!). ¿¡En que estaban pensando esos profesores al permitir esto!?

―Acabemos con esto de una buena vez... ―fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir los labios de Taiga sobre los míos. Y para mi todos desaparecieron excepto el idiota y yo.

Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir el sentimiento.

¡Jesucristo bendito! ¡Dioses del olimpo y el infierno! ¡Ángeles y demonios! ¡Ánimas y seres del purgatorio! ¡El jodido beso me hizo ver el cielo! En este momento estoy cuestionando mi cordura.

Taiga se apartó un tiempo después y estaba completamente rojo. Y supongo que yo también.

―Kagami-kun, Ritsuka-san, ¿Para cuándo es la boda? ―Tetsu preguntó. Oh, maldito niño. Él estaba disfrutando de esto.

―Jajajaja, en serio ustedes dos se…..se…. ―Anuka e Izuki-sempai no podían con la risa.

―Las fotos quedaron muy bien. ―dijo Susuka mientras se las enseñaba a Koganei-sempai. Kawahara y Fukuda estaban dándole agua a Furihata que se desmayó.

―¿¡Fotos!? ―Taiga y yo palidecimos.

―Su relación tiene toda mi aprobación. ―dijo Riko-sempai. Hyuuga-sempai asintió.

―¡OH, MIERDA! ―grité sin poder parar su ataque de estupidez masiva.

Y así terminó mi primer baile y mi primer año escolar en Seirin. Y todavía sigo besando al mismo chico por lo que experiencia en sí, no poseo.

Solo espero que Tatsuya no se entere nunca de esto porque así jamás saldré de la friendzone.

Con amor.

Claire.


	52. El café maid-karaoke

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 51: El café maid-karaoke.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Últimamente he pensado que de mi mente salen ideas malvadas, lo cual hace que la gente piense mal de mí. Pero todo esto se reduce a que me vale un gran pedazo de mierda.

¿Recuerdas a Nijimura Kozue? pues bueno, yo le di mi número para cuando me necesitara para pagarle lo del vestido. Pero sinceramente nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido. Ella me llamó después de que yo estuviera contemplando mi humillación en la foto que Anuka me envió (a pesar de todo, me veía linda besando a Taiga).

―Muy buenos días Ritsuka-san, ¿Cómo estás? ―ella saludó como la niña rica que es.

―Que hay Kozue. ¿Para qué me llamas?

―¿Recuerdas lo de ayudarme con una labor? bueno, pues resulta que debo ir hoy y tu ayuda me cae bien.

―Uhm…. ¿ayuda con qué? ―pregunté insegura.

―Dame la dirección de tu casa. Pasaré por ti. ―yo hice lo que ella me pidió y la llamada terminó.

Media hora más tarde, el timbre de mi humilde hogar (ya veraz por qué digo que es humilde) sonó. Matt subió a mi habitación informándome que habían venido por mí. Al bajar, me topé con semejante coche, y un chofer sosteniéndome la puerta para entrar.

¡Oh Dios mío!

¡Esto nunca me había pasado!

―Buenas, Ritsuka-sama. La señorita Kozue la está esperando. ―mi proceso de pensamiento se quedó parado cuando él dijo mi nombre acompañado con "sama" definitivamente el mundo de los niños ricos es muy bueno. ¡Joder!

Subí en el auto y el chofer se dispuso a llevarme a una casa….no, ¡eso era una maldita mansión! yo para tener esta casa tendría que ser la mejor actriz de Hollywood o yo que sé.

Solo has la comparación del Herbie 53 con un Lamborghini gallardo, y entenderás como luce mi casa contra la de Kozue.

La chica en cuestión salió de las grandes puertas y me invitó a entrar. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando estuve en el interior. ¡Definitivamente quiero que los Nijimura me adopten!

―¡Oh Jesús! ¡Tu casa es jodidamente grande! ―dije dando a relucir mi gran sorpresa.

―Muchas gracias. ―ella pausó un instante antes de continuar. ―Ritsuka-san, ¿alguna vez ha ido a un café maid?

Me sorprendí un poco por la pregunta. ―Ehhh, no…

―Oh, entonces está será tu primera vez. ―ella dijo mientras subía las escaleras. Yo la seguí.

―Espera un momento. ¿Iremos a un café maid?

Ella asintió y procedió a explicar. ―Hice una apuesta con una chica en el instituto pero lastimosamente la perdí. Ahora debo ser una maid en el nuevo karaoke-café de su familia. Así que quiero que tú me acompañes. Es solo por estas vacaciones.

Cuando mi cerebro por fin captó lo que ella dijo, grité. ―¿¡QUÉ!? ―y enseguida un chico alto, de cabello negro y muy guapo hizo acto de presencia en la habitación de Kozue.

―¡Kozue! ¿Qué pasó?

―Onii-chan. No te preocupes, no pasó nada.

Por lo que entonces intuí que él era Nijimura Shuzo, el excapitán de Teiko (por tanto, conoce a mis cinco tormentos) y el sexy hermano de Kozue. Ella me presentó ante el muchacho y explicó mi presencia en el hogar.

―No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan estúpido como una apuesta. No me gusta que tengas que ser la maid de alguien. ―él dijo en forma de reproche.

―De igual forma, no voy a estar sola porque Ritsuka-san me acompañará.

―¿Eh?...digo, claro. ―dije.

―Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo.

―Si no estás de acuerdo, entonces ven con nosotras. ―dije encogiéndome de hombros.

―Tienes razón, iré con ustedes para asegurarme que no le hagan nada a Kozue. ―él dijo y salió de la habitación. No pensé que él iba a tomar mi sugerencia en serio.

―Mi hermano es muy sobreprotector. ―dijo Kozue.

―Oh, te entiendo. Yo tengo cuatro hermanos.

Y entonces, los hermanos Nijimura y yo fuimos al dichoso karaoke-café. Que ahora que lo pienso, es una buena idea el combinar un karaoke con un café. Muy bien pensado para los que hicieron eso.

Cuando llegamos al dichoso lugar, una chica con el cabello café nos recibió. Kozue le frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

―Nunca pensé que tendrías una amiga, Nijimura. Como siempre estas con Azora Sosuke. ―sé que no debo juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas pero por Dios, hay unas que parecen serpientes. ―Tu lindo uniforme está en la parte de atrás. Ahora vete, sirvienta. ―Yo le gruñí a la chica esta como un perro rabioso. Kozue me arrastró lejos.

El uniforme tenía una falda muy, muy, muy diminuta. De manga corta y de color negro. Con un katyusha (que es el lazo que se usa en la cabeza) y un delantal blanco. Además de una medias. Justo como en los magas o el anime.

―Tienes que estar bromeando. Por lo menos, dime que fue lo que apostaste. ―dije.

―Un uno a uno en baloncesto con la chica más atlética de la escuela. O sea ella. La razón fue porque sabe algo que no quiero que nadie sepa. ―dijo en un suspiro.

―Tú vas a Rakuzan ¿no? ―ella asintió. ―¿¡Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Akashi!?

―Lo hice. Y créeme que fue lo más arriesgado que he hecho en mi vida. Él me ayudó, después de rogarle mil veces, pero luego dejó de hacerlo y no supe por qué.

―Bueno, por eso es un psico-monstruo, supongo. Por lo que entonces, vamos a terminar con esto.

Nos pusimos nuestros uniformes y al salir, me encontré con que el equipo de baloncesto de Touou estaba entrando.

―Se puede tomar como una despedida. ―escuché que Momoi dijo.

―Esto es tan estúpido, Satsu…. ―Ahomine no terminó porque se percató de mi presencia. ―¿¡Qué carajo haces tú aquí!? ¿¡Por qué estás en todas partes siempre!?

―Sí, también es bueno verte. ―dije sarcástica. ―¡Yo no tengo la culpa que mi destino esté ligado a ustedes!

―¿Esa es la gerente de Seirin? ―preguntó Imayoshi-sempai.

―Si. Esa es la molesta gerente de Seirin. ―dijo Aomine.

―Si soy molesta, ¿entonces porque me regalaste esta muñequera? ―mostré mi mano.

―¿Dai-chan te regaló algo? ―preguntó Momoi perpleja.

―¡Eso fue idea de Kise! el resto de nosotros teníamos mucho dinero de sobra. Si yo te regalara algo, sería un pasaje para que te fueras al manicomio. ―yo le di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en las costillas. ―¡Maldita!

―De todas formas, eso es sospechoso. ―dijo Wakamatsu-sempai.

―Ritsuka-san, tenemos que atenderlos en lugar de agredirlos. ―dijo Kozue, que los guio a una mesa. Antes de que pudiera objetar, mi boca cayó al suelo al ver también a Shutoku, Kazumi, y una chica no identificada. ¿¡Es que Tokio es tan pequeño!?

―Dicen que este lugar tiene buenas canciones de Miyu-Miyu…. ¿¡Ritsuka!? ―dijo Miyaji-sempai.

―¡Que hay! ―Kozue me dio un codazo. Quiero reiterar que me sentí horrible al tener que decir lo que voy a decir. ―¡Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama!

Y en ese instante, Miyaji-sempai se volvió de piedra, literalmente.

―¡Ella realmente dijo eso! ―Kazumi y Takao rieron.

―Piscis, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―miré a Midorima que tenía un gato en la cabeza. Jesús, su obsesión lo va a llevar a la muerte.

―Solo siéntense. ―dije apretando los dientes. Kimura-sempai tuvo que arrastra a Miyaji-sempai en compañía de su hermano (creo que se llama Yuuya) a la mesa.

La carta de un maid café es parecida a la de cualquier café japonés. Tiene bebidas azucaradas, cafés y tés, cervezas y alcoholes (yo quiero), entrantes y algunos platos básicos. Kozue atendió a los chicos de Touou y yo a los de Shutoku.

―¿Qué desean tomar? ―pregunté. Ellos me miraron como en trance. Puse mi mano fuerte en la mesa. ―¿Qué desean tomar?

―Yo quiero una malteada de fresa. ―dijo Kazumi. La chica no identificada pidió una igual.

―Yo quiero una taza de té. ―dijo el Miyaji-menor.

―¿Qué me recomiendas, Ritsu-chan? ―preguntó Takao. Yo lo miré con odio pero él me sonrió y giñó el ojo.

Estuve tentada a decirle que le recomiendo que coma mierda pero ya me metí en esto así que hay que hacerlo bien. ―Una hamburguesa. Una suculenta hamburguesa.

―Entonces yo quiero eso. ―él dijo. Kimura-sempai también pidió una.

―¡Kiyoshi! ―Kazumi llamó al Miyaji-mayor mientras le pegaba en el estómago.

―Café. Quiero una taza de café. ―él dijo sobándose la parte afectada.

―Yo también quiero café. ―dijo Otsubo-sempai.

―Shin-chan quiere un omuraisu. Pero que traiga un mensaje lindo de Ritsu-chan. ―dijo Takao con risa.

―¡Takao! ―el friki protestó.

―¡Muy bien! ―dije y me fui rápidamente.

Me encontré con Kozue y las otras chicas en la cocina. Puse la orden y esperé a que hicieron lo que ahí decía.

―De verdad agradezco mucho que estés aquí acompañándome. ―dijo Kozue.

―Oh, por eso no te preocupes. Tu hermano te está vigilando muy bien desde allá. ―dije apuntando al lugar más recóndito, en donde se encontraba Nijimura-sempai. A ella le cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

―¡Dos omuraisu están listo! ―gritó una mujer.

―Pero si yo solo pedí uno. ―dije confundida.

―Momo-chan le pidió uno a Aomine-kun. ―ante la mención de Aomine. Mis orejas hicieron como perro y mis instintos actuaron.

―Muy bien, voy a poner el mensaje que me pidieron. ―dije.

Me acerqué a la mesa que tenía los dos alimentos y con salsa le puse a uno:

Con amor, para el friki del horóscopo.

Y al otro (a pesar de que no pidieron mensaje) le puse:

Muérete, Ahomine bastardo.

Y así, Kozue llevó el pedido a su respectiva mesa y yo a la mía. Midorima frunció el ceño al ver el mensaje. Takao, los Miyaji, Kazumi y Kimura-sempai lo tomaron como objeto de burla. La chica no identificada y Otsubo-sempai solo observaron.

―¿¡Qué carajo!? ―escuché que Aomine gritó molesto y eso fue música para mis oídos. Hasta que sentí una (súper) mano en mi cráneo apretando fuerte.

―Dai-chan, no es para tanto. ―dijo Momoi.

―Lo siento. ―no entiendo por qué Sakurai se disculpó.

―Aomine, quiero que sepas que está prohibido tocar a las chicas que trabajan en el café. Y esto claramente es acoso. ―dije con voz inocente. Él me soltó inmediatamente.

―Nijimura. ―Aomine miró a Kozue. ―No te juntes con esta loca.

―Pero yo solo quería demostrar el cariño que siento hacia tu persona, Aomine-kun. ―dije, aun con mi forma inocente. Podía escuchar que Momoi se estaba aguantando la risa.

Él se fue a sentar lleno de ira en su interior y no le quedó más remedio que comer lo que había en su plato. Estoy segura que en su mente me mató de mil formas. Pero para mí, fue una dulce victoria.

Ahomine 0.

Ritsuka 1.

Después de eso, el café comenzó a llenarse ya que era hora de abrir el karaoke. No puedo creer que a los Japoneses les llame tanto la atención venir y cantar.

Muy bien, vale. Yo amo cantar (gracias a Dios lo hago bien) pero aquí la gente lo hace independientemente si son buenos o malos. Seguí atendiendo las necesidades de los demás clientes y estoy segura que no voy a poder con este trabajo.

¡Maldita la hora en que decidí aceptar ese vestido y las condiciones para poseerlo!

―¡Oh Dios mío, no puedo creerlo! ―me volteé al escuchar una voz que se me hacía conocida. Era la voz de Moriyama-sempai que corrió rápidamente hacia Kozue y la tomó de las manos. ―Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. ―Kozue se puso completamente roja.

Oh, no. Si él está aquí, eso significa que….

―¡Ritsukacchi, Momoicchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi!

Definitivamente Tokio es muy pequeño. Momoi le dio una sonrisa. Aomine y Midorima medio saludaron y volvieron a lo suyo.

―Hola, Kise. ―lo saludé mientras veía que Moriyama-sempai estaba siendo apaleado por Kasamatsu-sempai y Nijimura-sempai.

―No sabía que trabajabas en un café maid. ―dijo Natsumi.

―En realidad, ahora es karaoke. ―corregí. ―¿Qué hacen aquí?

―Bueno, venimos hacerle una despedida a los sempai's. ―respondió Kise. ―¿Nijimura-sempai? ―dijo, al ver a su antiguo capitán.

Y bueno, aquí viene el encuentro entre los lindos kohais (Aomine, Kise y Midorima) con su querido y respetable (también muy sexy) sempai.

Después de todo eso, todos se hicieron en una cabina para poder cantar y me di cuenta de que Kise Ryota canta muy bien. ¡No puedo creerlo! si yo no lo hubiera conocido como lo conocí (y si no me gustara Tatsuya) seguramente estaría enamorada de ese estúpido rubio.

Él cantó Colors of the hearts de Uverworld (estoy empezando a cogerle gusto a la música japonesa) y su puntuación fue de 95%. ¡Hasta Natsumi quedó sorprendida! y eso es decir mucho.

―Ritsukacchi, Nijimura-san, ¿por qué no vienen y cantan? ―preguntó Kise. Kozue y yo nos miramos confundidas.

―Supongo que no tiene nada de malo si pagan extra. ―dije encogiéndome de hombros.

La voz de Kozue es muy suave y bonita. Cuando sea madre puede usar esa voz para arrullar a sus hijos para que duerman. Luego, llegó mi turno.

Todos me miraron expectante, algunos aburridos (Aomine) tomé el jodido micrófono y puse Blue bird de Ikimono Gakari (me considero otaku así que voy a cantar una canción de anime como gran fan de Naruto) y es un gran reto porque nunca he cantado en japonés.

Tomé una larga respiración y luego exhalé para empezar a cantar. Como ya me sabía la canción, no tuve que ver las letras en el monitor, por lo que pude cerrar los ojos y no ver a todos los que me estaban viendo.

Cuando la canción acabó. Abrí los ojos para encontrar en mi puntaje 100% ¡Yey! sé que yo no sirvo para nada pero se cantar, así que puedo ganarme la vida con eso (supongo, creo y aspiro).

Me di la vuelta para encontrar a todos los chicos hechos piedra.

―¿¡Qué mierda!? ―grité.

―Eso es culpa tuya. Cuando te comportas femenina y linda, los vuelves de esa manera. Es un fenómeno extraño. ―dijo Kazumi.

―¡Pero yo solo canté!

―Femeninamente. ―dijo Natsumi. Momoi estaba intentando despertar a Aomine.

―Ritsuka-san, ¡Podrías ser una idol! tienes una voz hermosa. ―dijo Kozue.

―Gracias…

Después de que despertaran de su shock (no puedo creer que no se imaginen que puedo ser linda y femenina) todos se fueron. Kozue y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde para cerrar y sacar la maldita basura.

Y entonces, nos encontramos con un vestido plateado que parecía ser muy caro. Estaba guardado en la habitación de cambio.

―¿De quién es eso? ―pregunté.

―Debe ser de Pohara-san. Ella es la chica que nos recibió. Tal vez lo estén guardando aquí. Este fin de semana habrá una cena de negocios y por lo tanto, es elegante.

―Claro. ―dije mirando el vestido, cuando una idea se me pasó por la cabeza. ―Kozue, esa chica te ha hecho la vida imposible ¿verdad?

―Bueno, sí.

―¿Y no quieres vengarte? ―pregunté con una sonrisa malvada.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―ella preguntó con sus ojos azules llenos de inocencia.

―Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Así que nadie se enterará de quien tomó el vestido.

―¿Y para qué queremos el vestido? ―me golpeé la cara con la mano.

―Vamos a desaparecerlo y a enseñarle una lección a Pohara. No tendrá que ponerse para esa cena de negocios. Y eso será divertido. ―expliqué lentamente.

―Eso es…

―La dulce venganza. ―interrumpí lo que ella iba a decir.

―No estoy segura... ―ella dijo mordiéndose el labio.

―Vamos Kozue. Ser malo a veces es bueno. ―me siento como el completo diablo.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer exactamente?

―Vamos a hacer el bien por la humanidad.

Al final, ella accedió a "robar" el vestido y nos fuimos a la orilla del rio. Con una pala (que saqué de por ahí) cavé un hoyo muy hondo y le di santa sepultura a la prenda.

―Ritsuka-san, creo esto es demasiado. ―Kozue seguía mordiéndose el labio.

―Claro que no. Tenemos que esconder el cuerpo del delito. No podemos dejar el cadáver por ahí, evidentemente. Así, nadie podrá culparte.

Ella seguía mirándome con miedo pero yo acabé rápidamente mi trabajo. Me limpié la suciedad de la tierra en el pantalón.

―Que en paz descanses. ―dijo Kozue finalmente. ―Sabes algo. Si estás un poco loca.

Yo no me ofendí porque bueno, estoy consciente de que a veces se me corre el shampoo. ―Pero esto es lo que hacen las amigas para ayudarse mutuamente.

―¿Quieres decir que eres mi amiga? ―ella preguntó con los ojos llenos de brillo.

―S-sí. ―dije. Kozue sonrió.

Luego nos encontramos con Nijimura-sempai que quien sabe dónde se metió y ellos me llevaron a mi casa.

Y como dicen por ahí, ¡no me arrepiento de nada, jaja!

O bueno, tal vez de haber corrompido un alma puritana como la de Nijimura Kozue.

Con amor.

Claire.


	53. ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto?

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 52: ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto?

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Mi vida no está mejorando en lo absoluto.

En momentos como este me pregunto, ¿Cómo es posible que una persona se meta tanto en problemas? y lo peor de todo, es que termino arrastrando a la gente a mí alrededor. Pero puedo decir que esta vez, no fue mi culpa. Bueno, no directamente.

Y te lo digo, ser la culpable indirectamente no es bueno.

Sí, indirectamente porque yo arrastré a Kozue al lado oscuro. Ella es la culpable directa de que ahora esté castigada hasta los 50 años.

Te contaré todo lo que me ocurrió en orden cronológico.

Una semana después de recibir la triste noticia del accidente de Kazumi (no tengo los detalles, pero al parecer la arrolló un carro por salvar a Midorima) Kozue y yo fuimos al hospital para verla (sorpresivamente, estaba muy cerca del café).

Obviamente en la sala de estar se encontraban sus padres, y sus amigos más allegados. Cuando entramos en la habitación, el friki estaba muy cerca (y me refiero a pegado) de la cara de la chica-calabaza.

¡Dios mío! ¡Yo no puedo quedarme con esto!

―¡Bésala Midorima! ―dije. Ellos se sorprendieron al verme y se apartaron rápidamente. ―De verdad, no pasa nada. Si quieres bésala.

―Ritsuka-san, silencio. ―Kozue me dijo. Yo no le hice caso y me paré al lado de Midorima.

―Kazumi. Así como lo ves de friki y serio, es un chico bien fácil. ―dije.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Midorima se sonrojó, ¡jaja!

―Jajajaja, no le hagan caso. Solo venimos a ver si estabas bien y veo que estás en buenas condiciones, dentro de lo que cabe. Ahora nos tenemos que ir porque Ritsuka-san necesita sus pastillas. ―dijo Kozue.

―¿Qué pastillas? ―preguntó Kazumi.

―Para el estrés. ―dijo Kozue.

―¡Yo no tomo esas cosas! ―grité.

―¡Que te mejores! ―dijo Kozue mientras me arrastraba lejos.

No entiendo que hay de malo con que yo quiera ser cupido por una vez. A diferencia de los deseos de Midorima en lo que se refiere a mí (para más información consulte la cita infernal), yo sí quiero que él sea feliz.

Pero bueno.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue la boda de mi hermano. Agradezco que no sean tantas personas a las cuales invitaron. Por lo que ya puedo decir que Kaede es oficialmente mi cuñada. Y lo mejor de todo es que se fueron de luna de miel (a fornicar como conejos) así que no hay muchas reglas para estos últimos días de vacaciones.

Y no sabes cuánto agradecí que Drake no haya sido quien me sacó de donde estaba.

El día de mi encierro por partida doble comenzó así:

Gracias a que Pohara nunca supo quién se llevó el vestido (pero no perdió oportunidad en incriminar a Kozue) la habitación de cambio solo se abre desde afuera. Por lo que no podemos cerrar este cuarto.

No esperé que Aomine fuera a volver después del día en que le gané (en mi mente fue una victoria) pero aquí estaba con Momoi. Lo bueno es que estaban solos.

―¿Eh? ¿Están en una cita? ―pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

―¡Claro que no! ―los dos gritaron.

―Hola, Ritsuka-san. ―mis vellos se pusieron de pie cuando escuché la voz de Tetsu.

―¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí, Tetsu!? ―pregunté exaltada.

―Aomine-kun y Momoi-san me invitaron. ―dijo Tetsu. ―De verdad nunca pensé….

Lo corté antes de que dijera algo. ―No quiero que digas nada.

Kozue los guio a una mesa. Luego recibí mi otra sorpresa.

―¡Deberías estar en el hospital! ―le grité a Kazumi, que había llegado con el Friki del horóscopo.

―No quería estar allá. Y esta es la única cosa cerca en donde se puede comer algo que no sea esa asquerosa comida. ―ella dijo.

―¿Y tú por qué dejaste que esto pasara? ―le pregunté a Midorima.

Él se acomodó sus lentes antes de responder. ―No tengo una justificación valida.

―Me debe la vida. Así que debe hacer lo que yo quiera. ―dijo Kazumi. Luego ellos vieron a los otros tres y se sentaron juntos.

Y después de que Kise llegara con Natsumi, me di cuenta que hoy se iba a ejercer la maldición de los milagros en contra de Ritsuka. Por lo que me preparé Física y mentalmente para lo que fuese que me pasara hoy.

Por eso no me sorprendí cuando Hana, Musaki y Akashi (mira que trio más raro) llegaron al local. Muy por el contrario, ya estaba sudando en el temor de que algo desagradable me iba a pasar. Cuando Kozue vio a Akashi, dejó caer lo jodidos platos que llevaba. De inmediato se agachó a recoger el desastre que hizo.

―Kozue, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Akashi. Ella no le respondió, así que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo.

―Trabaja aquí porque perdió una apuesta ya que cierto psico-monstruo no la ayudó has… ―y Kozue me tapó la boca.

Dejé este tema por lo sano ya que en realidad no es mi problema. No soy yo quien estudia con él de todos modos. No soy yo quien tiene que aguantarlo todos los días.

Pero nunca me hubiera preparado para lo que iba ver entrar por esa puerta. Allí parado, en toda su perfección y gloria, estaba mi futuro marido que me dejó en la friendzone. Ah, y Taiga.

―¡Si era cierto! ―escuché que Taiga me dijo pero estaba muy ocupada viendo a su atractivo hermano figurativo.

―Hola, Ritsuka. ―Tatsuya me saludó. Yo iba a sonreír como estúpida pero recordé que soy su gran amiga.

―Hola, gran amigo. ―dije robóticamente.

―Ella sigue muy mal. ―escuché que Hana dijo.

―Muro-chin, ¿por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó Musaki.

―Alguien me dijo algo acerca de una maid, y quise venir a verla con mis propios ojos. ―respondió mirándome.

¿¡Era yo!? ¿¡Él estaba hablando de mí!? ¿¡Quiso venir a verme!?

No pude evitar sonreír como tonta, mientras el aura rosa me rodeaba y las flores salían alrededor de mi cabeza.

―Tatsuya. ―Taiga advirtió. Pero luego recordé nuevamente que soy una gran amiga (de verdad esto me marcó).

―Muchas gracias por venir aquí, gran amigo. ―dije.

―¿¡Por qué estás repitiendo tanto esas palabras!? ―Taiga me gritó.

―Creo saber por qué. Y vamos a arreglar eso ahora mismo. ―dijo Tatsuya antes de tomarme de la mano y llevarme lejos.

―¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ―Taiga preguntó perplejo.

―Se la lleva, Kagami-kun. ―lo último que escuché fue lo que dijo Tetsu.

Tatsuya y yo entramos en el cuarto de cambio. Tragué saliva. Él se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta.

―Necesitamos hablar. ―dijo en un tono serio.

―No tenemos nada de qué hablar. ―dije nerviosa.

Él empezó a caminar hacia mí, mientras yo caminaba hacia atrás. Hasta que me encontré con la pared. Y para evitar que escapara, puso sus brazos en ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Era como una jaula sexy.

Y luego sonrió.

Mis ojos se pegaron al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante para ver.

Dios mío.

Cuando me sonríe, juro que me arregla la vida. O me la desordena, no sé muy bien.

Yo contuve la respiración mientras mi corazón latía a mil por segundo. Él es hermoso, y olía delicioso y… ¡Arg! me arriesgué a mirarlo y fue mi completo error. Él me estaba penetrando con su mirada. Y nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―su tono era suave. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabras. ―¿Tú y yo que somos exactamente?

¿Me estaba preguntando lo que creo que me estaba preguntado? fruncí un poco el ceño.

―No lo sé. Dime tú. ―y entonces exploté. ―¿¡Cómo es posible que invites a una chica a salir, y te comportes como si te gustara, para luego decir que es una gran amiga!? ¿Sabes si quiera el daño que eso me hizo? ―mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y empecé a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho. ―¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Eres un…. ―él me tapó la boca con una mano.

―Para que conste. Yo solo dije eso para que la niña se calmara. Y eso lo saben los chicos.

Literalmente, olvidé como respirar. ¡OMG! todo lo que podía oír era mi corazón contra mi pecho. Era tan rápido y el sonido tan alto. Se supone que debía decir algo acerca de eso, pero yo solo lo estaba mirando. Tatsuya debió haber pensado que necesitaba una explicación.

―Los chicos me preguntaron acerca de ti, y yo les dije que eras increíble. Es cierto que la mayoría del tiempo haces cosas extrañas, pero eso te hace ser única y divertida. Nunca se cómo vas a reaccionar y eso me hace sentir nervioso y a la vez me da un poco de gracia. Estás completamente loca y eso me gusta. No sé muy bien que hacer contigo….así que dime…

Él me tomó de las manos. Mi rostro se puso rojo (más de lo que ya estaba). Miré nuestras manos y ¡se veían tan perfectas juntas! ¡No me importa que me haya llamado loca!

―Ritsuka… ―susurró mi nombre y empezó a inclinarse.

Y los mismos siete imbéciles abrieron la puerta y cerraron la habitación. Arruinando como siempre mi vida.

―¡Aquí estás Ritsukacchi! ―dijo Kise.

―¿Interrumpimos algo? ―preguntó Ahomine.

―Piscis, se supone que no debes abandonar tu puesto de trabajo. ―dijo Midorima, acomodando sus lentes.

―Ritsuka, ve y ayuda a Kozue. ―ordenó Akashi.

―Es cierto, Ritsuka-san. Nijimura-san necesita tu ayuda. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Muro-chin, ¿para qué te llevaste a Ritsu-chin? ―preguntó Musaki, comiendo pastel.

―Ven aquí, enana del demonio. ―Taiga me tomó de la mano y me llevó lejos de Tatsuya.

Yo todavía estaba en estado de shock, por lo que no reaccioné violentamente (al instante). Entonces Tatsuya me tomó de la mano libre y me atrajo hacia él.

―Taiga, ¿Qué pretendes? ―preguntó.

―¿No es obvio?, sacarla de aquí. ―Taiga me atrajo hacia él.

―¿Y por qué? ―Tatsuya volvió a repetir la acción.

―Porque debe ir a trabajar. ―Taiga me volvió a acercar, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

―¿Seguro que es solo por eso? ―Tatsuya también puso un poco más de fuerza al alejarme de Taiga. Los demás solo veían el vaivén.

―Ritsuka-san no es un muñeco, Kagami-kun, Himuro-san. ―dijo Tetsu, apartándome de ambos.

Ahora sí, reaccioné.

―¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁN AQUÍ!? ―grité con todas mis fuerzas. Luego procedí a hacerles daño (menos a Akashi, que tenía un objeto corto-punzante cerca).

Después, estuvimos encerrados por una hora ya que ninguno traía teléfono (estábamos en la habitación de cambio, que solo se abre por afuera). Terminamos leyendo el Kama Sutra (nos encontramos el libro por ahí).

Muy bien.

Solo lo leímos Kise, Musaki, Aomine y yo. Aunque los otros le deban una mirada de vez en cuando.

Hombres, al fin y al cabo.

Y yo no puede evitar pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer con Tatsuya. Fue allí donde recordé el ensayo. Y mi mente puso a todos los chicos que estaban conmigo, desnudos. Haciendo que mi instinto fujoshi floreciera. Tuve una hemorragia nasal severa, así que me desmayé.

Este fue mi primer encierro en el día.

Cuando volví en sí, la puerta había sido abierta por Momoi.

―Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun, es grosero abandonar a una chica. ―luego ella miró el libro. ―¿Que estaban leyendo?

―El Kama Sutra. Ahora Aomine sabe cómo complacer…. ―dos (súper) manos aterrizaron en mi cabeza. Pero se retiraron rápidamente al entrar en contacto con la otra. ―¡Jaja! ―me reí de Aomine y Taiga.

―¡No me toques! ―ambos se gritaron y empezaron a pelear.

Y luego, escuchamos un grito. Que fue seguido por muchos otros gritos femeninos. Todos nos miramos en la confusión y corrimos hacia arriba para encontrar que Kozue le había tirado pastel a Pohara, pero desafortunadamente cayó encima de Kazumi. Y no sé cómo pasó, pero en cuestión de segundo esto se volvió un mierdero.

¡Una puta guerra de comida!

¡Kozue estaba tomando medidas de venganza! ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es debido a todo lo que le enseñé en este tiempo de vacaciones!

Los chicos intentaron detener a las chicas pero también recibieron tortazos en la cara. En este momento, no caería nada mal que Akashi entrara en modo yandere (él solo se quedó parado en la esquina). O que Musaki entrara en modo titán colosal (consulte el apocalipsis zombie). Menos mal y el local no se llenó hoy de más personas que no fueran las conocidas (por cosas raras de la vida).

―¡Esto está fuera de control! ―Taiga dijo. Luego lo embarraron de pastel en el rostro.

―Kagami-kun, tienes... ―Taiga cortó a Tetsu rápidamente

―¡Ya lo sé, imbécil!

―El lado bueno es que ahora te ves delicioso. ―dije, intentado hacer humor. Él iba a exprimir mi cabeza nuevamente pero...

Mi (linda) cara recibió un pastel de chocolate y almendras.

Todos dejaron de pelear.

Me paré lentamente viendo a mi víctima, que resultó ser Pohara. Esa maldita perra me tiró pastel al rostro. Tomé un pedazo de torta, y me lancé encima de la chica, para obligarla a comer.

―¡Suéltame, animal! ―dijo ella.

Yo aproveché para meter el alimento en su boca. ―¡COMETE ESO, PERRA!

Kozue me miró sorprendida sin poder hacer nada. Musaki llegó y me cargó como si yo fuera un perro rabioso. Me llevó lejos de la pobre chica, que yacía en el suelo tosiendo hasta la muerte.

Lastimosamente, el local fue completamente destrozado. ¡Hasta había una ventana rota! El dueño del lugar llamó a la policía, quienes se llevaron a todos los responsables.

Osea, a todos los que estaban en el Café, a excepción de Pohara, ya que el dueño es su padre. Y Akashi, porque él es un niño increíblemente rico y al parecer esa perra babea por él.

Así es.

Mi segundo encierro fue en una celda en la estación de policía jaja!

Si piden fianza, no podré pagarla. ¡No tengo ni para pagar las consecuencias de mis actos!

Las chicas estábamos en un lado, mientras que los chicos estaban en la celda de enfrente. Yo solo me hice en la esquina para deprimirme de una mejor forma. ¡Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba tan feliz de estar a solas con Tatsuya! mis oídos no registraron nada más hasta que llegó alguien.

―Escuchen, niños. ―un guarda se acercó. ―Cada uno tiene permiso de llamar a sus padres o tutores responsables para que vengan y los saquen. De lo contrario, pasaran la noche aquí.

¡Maldita sea!

―La primera en llamar es Claire Darlen.

Cuando escuché el nombre, me sentí completamente helada. No sentía que la sangre fluyera a través de mi torrente sanguíneo.

Mierda.

Se me olvidó que tenían mi identificación. ¡No puedo creer mi suerte! Todos se miraron confundidos.

―Disculpe pero, aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre. ―dijo Natsumi.

―Claro que sí. Está entre las identificaciones de los que entraron hace una hora. ―explicó el guarda.

A la verga todo. Ya que más da. Suspiré, antes de pararme de mi rincón. El resto me miraron como si yo fuera un fantasma.

―¿Tú eres Claire Darlen? ―preguntó el hombre.

―Si. ―asentí. Me abrieron la celda, y con un montón de miradas sobre mí, salí a llamar a James.

Cuando le dije en donde estaba, puso el grito en el cielo. Me dijo que vendría por mí, pero que yo tenía que decirle a Drake lo que pasó cuando regresara. Por Dios santo. No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando. ¿¡Acaso yo me baño con agua de mar para ser tan salada!?

Cuando volví a la celda, todo era silencio aterrador. Solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj. Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que los únicos que quedaron, fuimos Taiga (él no tiene a nadie a quien llamar) y yo.

James llegó en busca de mi trasero que se mete en problemas, y después de rogarle cinco largos minutos, conseguí que accediera a sacar también a Taiga. Lo llevamos hasta su casa en un silencio muy incómodo.

Supongo que es momento de decirles de dónde demonios salió Ritsuka.

¡Carajo! me espera un largo cuento por decirles a Tetsu y Taiga (ya ellos se encargaran de decirle al resto).

Con amor.

Claire.


	54. ¡Segundo año!

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 53: ¡Segundo año!

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Ahora, oficialmente soy una sempai.

Estoy muy contenta de que me llamen así. Después de todo, es la primera vez que me llaman con el sufijo al final de mi nombre. Es decir, ¡es una gran cosa! ¡Estoy en mi segundo año! por obra y gracia del espíritu santo. ¡Esto es impresionante!

Taiga, Tetsu y yo seguimos estando en la misma clase (ahora es 2-C) que es una buena cosa porque de verdad me sentiría perdida sin ellos. Lastimosamente las gemelas quedaron en otra. Pero bueno, me conformo solo con los dos idiotas.

Hoy teníamos que estar temprano en la escuela para repartir los volantes del club de baloncesto a los chicos que entran de primer año (me sentí nostálgica haciendo esto) pero cuando llegué, todo el mundo me miró raro.

―¿Quién demonios eres? ―preguntó Taiga.

―¿Cómo que quien soy? ¡Pues Ritsuka! ―le grité. Yo aún les debo la explicación de mi nombre pero no por eso voy a dejar que me olviden deliberadamente.

―Pero Ritsuka tenía el cabello diferente, si mal no recuerdo. ―dijo Furihata.

Muy bien, la cosa está así.

Ayer, Kaede me llevó a un estilista porque ella me dijo que me iba a costear un tinte nuevo hace ya un tiempo (consulte la guardería) y él arregló mis puntas raras, e hizo una especie de corte. Ahora tengo el cabello fucsia y azul (colores que eligió Akashi). Lo único molesto es que el tinte manchó mis manos anoche mientras me bañaba. Creí que me estaba convirtiendo en avatar.

―No creo que se vea tan mal. ―dije con un puchero.

―¡No quise decir eso! al contrario, te ves…..bien. ―dijo Furihata sonrojado.

―De todas maneras, Ritsuka, ayúdame con los volantes. ―Riko-sempai me entregó como mil folletos.

Cuando terminé la labor, nos dirigimos al salón de clase. Me despedí de mis dos amigas gemelas-demonio de una manera muy dramática. Al entrar en el salón, me encontré con Kida.

―¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ―le pregunté.

―Seremos compañeros de clase. ―dijo simplemente.

Querido destino: Cuando pregunto si mi vida no puede ponerse peor, es solo una maldita pregunta retórica, no un desafío.

―Espero que nos llevemos bien, Kida-kun. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Lo que él dijo. ―dijo Taiga.

―Claro. ¿Cierto, Ritsu-chan? ―ese rubio maldito me va hacer la existencia una mierda.

―Sí, claro. ―dije sarcástica. Me senté en mi lugar que resultó ser enseguida de ese engendro de satanás. De verdad la vida me odia.

Al finalizar las clases, Taiga, Tetsu y yo nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Ninguno de los dos me ha preguntado acerca del tema de mi nombre. Eso me pareció lindo de su parte porque saben que se los diré de todas formas.

Este año, recibimos muchas solicitudes para entrar al club, por lo que Riko-sempai básicamente estaba en puro éxtasis. Es decir, ella tendrá más personas para torturar (y yo para golpear con mi súper bate) y poder conseguir el campeonato de la Inter-High. El club, después de todo, iba a contar con buenos jugadores este año.

Yo también estaba muy entusiasmada con todo este asunto. No había estado allí la última vez y si mal no recuerdo, Riko-sempai los hace quitarse la camisa (por lo que sé, después de que reaccioné de la caída del árbol) Así que mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja.

―¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa espelúznate? ―Taiga me lanzó una mirada.

―Estoy feliz de conocer a nuestros nuevos miembros. ―dije.

―No sé porque me siento tan mal por ellos. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Kuroko, creo que compartimos el sentimiento. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿¡Qué diablos significa eso!? ―le di un codazo a Taiga.

―¿¡Por qué solo me golpeas a mí!? ―gritó Taiga. Yo no le hice caso.

―Así que… ¿este año volvemos con lo de derrotar a los milagrosos? ―pregunté.

―Totalmente. ―dijo Taiga.

―Vamos a ser el equipo número uno en Japón. ―dijo Tetsu. Y entonces hicieron su acostumbrado choque de puños. Yo hice una mueca porque eso me hace sentir olvidada.

Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, ocho muchachos altos estaban alineados Y Riko-sempai los estaba inspeccionando. Luego ella empezó a introducirse a sí misma, al capitán y a los miembros. Los chicos se pusieron felices al conocer a Tetsu y Taiga.

Los nuevos parecían estar esperando algo más, así que Riko-sempai me dio un codazo y me tiró hacia adelante. No tengo idea de por qué lo hizo.

―Di algo. ―ella ordenó.

―¿Algo como qué? ―entré en pánico.

―Es el trabajo de la gerente animarlos. ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

Miré a los ocho chicos. Todos ellos muy bien parecidos y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Todos ellos me miraron expectantes. Analizándome de arriba abajo.

―Uhm….hola. Mi nombre es Ritsuka y soy la gerente del club. Espero que nos llevemos bien. ―les di mi mejor sonrisa. Quería conseguir una buena impresión.

―Ella es bastante pequeña. ―escuché una voz a murmurar.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que yo sacara mi bate y me dirigiera a matar a aquel que había dicho eso. Pero Mitobe-sempai me agarró de la cintura y me inmovilizó.

―Solo les pedimos el favor de que no la provoquen. ―escuché que Tetsu y Taiga dijeron.

―Lamento llegar tarde. ―una vez más, la imagen de Kida a la vista me sobresaltó.

―Hola, Kida-kun. ―Tetsu saludó.

―¡Tu! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ―reaccioné violentamente.

―Me uno al club de baloncesto, si no es muy evidente. ―dijo, rodando los ojos.

―¿¡Por qué!? ―casi grité.

―Porque necesito los créditos extracurriculares y la única cosa que se jugar es baloncesto. ―explicó.

―¡Muy bien chicos! es momento de que vea que tienen. Quítense la camisa. ―ordenó Riko-sempai.

Los chicos sonrieron con complicidad mientras que los otros se miraron confundidos, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. Yo no pude evitar jadear de la gran vista, por lo que Taiga me tomó de la cabeza muy fuerte.

Bueno, de todas formas había pocos que sobresalían de que su torso luciera increíble. Es decir, que tuvieran un físico atlético o lo que sea. Pero es Riko-sempai quien tiene la última palabra. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? que el de mejor cuerpo era Kida. ¡Dios mío! no es como Taiga, pero todavía tiene buenos abdominales. Yo debía parar esto antes de que mi mente vague por lugares que no debe alcanzar.

―¿Podemos echarlo? ―le pregunté a Riko-sempai señalando a Kida.

―Pero sus estadísticas son las mejores de todos ellos. ―ella dijo.

―¿¡Las mejores!? ―repetí, conmocionada.

―Las mejores. ―repitió Kida, con aires de suficiencia.

―Vamos a ver como juegan y luego ya veremos. ―concluyó Riko-sempai.

Un partido simulado comenzó y los chicos nuevos no lo hacen tan mal. Ellos pueden encestar la pelota como una oreo en un vaso de leche. Y de verdad odio admitirlo, pero entre todos ellos el mejor era Kida.

La vida es muy injusta, sin duda.

―¡Esto es una mierda! ¿¡Por qué demonios eres bueno!? ―le dije a Kida.

―Porque no todos somos como tú, que a lo único que se dedica es a generar problemas. ―él me dijo.

―¡Te patearé tu maldito trasero! ―y así, perseguí a Kida por todo el jodido gimnasio para machacarlo hasta la muerte (así como lo hacía Hibari Kyoya en Katekyo Hitman Reborn).

―Sí que tiene carácter nuestra gerente, ¿cierto? ―uno de los nuevos le dijo a Tetsu.

―Como no tienes una idea. ―Tetsu le dijo con su cara de póker.

―Es una enana, pero pega como hombre. ―dijo Taiga.

―¡Está bien, es todo por hoy! mañana los quiero en la azotea antes de que la asamblea comience. Pueden irse. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

Yo esperé a mis dos amigos estúpidos para que fuéramos a Maji Burger y tener nuestras meriendas favoritas. Como es costumbre, nos sentamos en la misma mesa, con las diez hamburguesas de Taiga, las tres mías y el batido de vainilla de Tetsu.

Bien, llegó el momento de contarles.

―Escuchen. ―ellos me miraron. ―Voy a explicarles lo de mi nombre.

―Está bien, Ritsuka-san. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. ―dijo Tetsu.

―De todas formas ya sabíamos que tenías un trastorno de personalidad. ―agregó Taiga.

¡WTF! ¿¡Él está hablando en serio!? ¡Yo no me parezco en nada al psico-monstruo como para que digan eso!

―¡No tengo un trastorno de personalidad, imbécil! ―dije. ―Lo que pasa es que no uso mi nombre real porque me sentía como que no podía. Me hacía daño él que me llamaran así.

Ellos me miraron muy, muy confundidos. A veces son tan estúpidos (está bien, Taiga lo es la mayoría del tiempo).

Yo suspiré. ―Claire era el nombre de mi mamá. Dado a mí por tradición. Y él Darlen no me gusta porque es el apellido de mi estúpido progenitor, que como ya saben, nos dejó votados a mis hermanos y a mí. La muerte de mi mamá fue lo peor que me ha pasado en el mundo. Yo no sabía cómo enfrentarlo así que un amigo me puso "Ritsuka" como un nombre temporal mientras superaba el trauma. Pero las personas empezaron a siempre llamarme así, por lo que terminé acostumbrándome. Y al parecer, aun no supero el trauma. Y es gracioso porque han pasado seis años.

Dios mío. Tuve un ataque de sinceridad.

―Ritsuka-san y Claire-san son la misma persona de todas formas. Así que no es gran diferencia el nombre para mí. ―dijo Tetsu.

―No es como que queramos llamarte de otra forma, sin embargo. ―dijo Taiga. ―Tú eres Ritsuka, la enana del demonio.

Fruncí el ceño. ―No arruines el momento de amistad. Entonces… ¿no están enojados ni nada?

―¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Porque es como si les hubiera mentido. ―dije, insegura.

―Haber, ¿qué diferencia habría si hubiéramos sabido esto desde un principio? ¿Nos seguirías golpeando? ¿Seguirías siendo como eres ahora? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Por supuesto. ―dije.

―Ves. Es como dijo Kuroko. El nombre no hace la diferencia si tú sigues siendo la misma persona. ―terminó Taiga.

―Kagami-kun, de verdad me sorprende cuando eres así de profundo. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Cállate! ―Taiga le gritó.

―Gracias, chicos. ―les sonreí. Ambos también me sonrieron, a su retorcida manera.

Al día siguiente, los chicos nuevos llegaron a la azotea para hacer eso de los gritos. Como ya sabes, es una tradición en el club. Y si no lo hacen, pues tendrán que confesarse desnudos a la chica que les gusta. Ya que fue mi primera vez en verdad involucrada (porque la última vez solo estaba tomando una siesta) yo estaba esperando con todas mis fuerzas que alguien haga lo segundo, ¡jaja!

Lastimosamente, todos no gritaron. El único que faltó por hacerlo fue Kida (aunque seguro su meta debe ser algo relacionado con Kise), porque los maestros llegaron y tuvimos un buen regaño. Ahora, este si me lo merezco. No como el de hace un año.

A la hora del almuerzo, me reuní con mis dos amigas idénticas y pervertidas, pero Riko-sempai llegó y me preguntó si podía tomar el almuerzo conmigo. Solo nosotras dos.

Me asusté.

Y me refiero realmente asustada. Lo único que ella y yo tenemos en común es el club, torturar a los chicos, lastimarlos y hacerles demás cosas desagradables. Pero Susuka y Anuka me empujaron para que me fuera con ella. Según ellas, Riko-sempai tal vez necesitaba de un consejo. Terminamos sentadas en alguna parte del jardín.

Podía sentir mi sudor corriendo por mi cabeza. Yo jamás comparto tiempo con Riko-sempai (solo la vez de lo del vestido) así que básicamente estaba pensando en que ella me iba a regañar o algo.

Entonces, ella por fin habló.

―Creo que podemos conseguir la Inter-High este año. ―dijo Riko-sempai. Ella realmente está confiando con todo su corazón en su equipo de idiotas.

―Sí, yo también lo creo. Además, debemos mantenernos como los campeones de la Winter Cup. ―dije, mientras recordaba el menú de entrenamientos que ella había preparado para los chicos.

―Tú lo has dicho. ―dijo. ―Así que…. ¿cómo va tu enamoramiento por Himuro-kun? ―es inusual que ella me pregunte por ese tipo de cosas. No puedo creer que ya todo el mundo sepa que me gusta Tatsuya.

―Ehhh, no sé muy bien cómo responder a eso. ―dije con sinceridad.

―Uhm…. ya veo. ―dijo, antes de beber del jugo.

Muy bien, esto es muy raro.

―¿Y Kagami-kun? ―me quedé estática. No entiendo porque me pregunta por Taiga. ¡Dios santo! ¿Ella quiere tener una charla de corazón a corazón conmigo? quiero decir… ¿¡En serio!?

―Mmm….tampoco sé cómo responder a eso. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo preguntas. ―ella medio sonrió a lo que le dije. Muy bien, es mi turno para interrogar. ―Está bien, sempai. ¿Qué pasa entre Hyuuga-sempai y tú?

―En realidad, no pasa nada entre Hyuuga-kun y yo. ―ella dijo. No sé si soy yo, u oi decepción en su voz.

―Él es tu amigo de infancia, ¿verdad?

―Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Bueno, lo llamas Hyuuga-kun.

―Así es como lo he llamado siempre.

Cuando me dijo eso, pensé en Ahomine y Momoi. Ellos son amigos desde pequeños y se llaman por sus nombres de pila. Bueno, Aomine la llama por su nombre. Ella le dice "Dai-chan" que es muy gracioso para un hombre como ese idiota.

―Pero llamas a Kiyoshi-sempai por su nombre. ―dije.

―Bueno, eso es porque salimos por un tiempo. ―esto lo dijo como si no fuera nada.

―¿¡Qué!? ―grité.

―¿Tú no sabías eso? ―Riko-sempai preguntó.

―¡Cómo iba yo a saber esa puta mierda!

―El lenguaje, Ritsuka. ―ella me regañó como lo hace Drake.

―Lo siento pero… ¡carajo! ¿Cómo incluso trabajan juntos? ―estaba demasiado sorprendida por toda la información adquirida.

―Bueno, decidimos que somos mejores como amigos. ―explicó.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ellos dos son amigos! ¿Es por eso que Hyuuga-sempai estaba siempre enojado con Kiyoshi-sempai?

―Uhm….no, no lo creo. Ellos han sido….

―Imagínate esos días en que a ti te gustaba Kiyoshi-sempai y Hyuuga-sempai no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

―Ritsuka…

―¡Esto es un triángulo amoroso complicado!

―¿Puedes dejar que….

―Espera un momento, si a ti te gustaba Kiyoshi-sempai, ¿cómo te diste cuenta que te enamoraste de Hyuuga-sempai?

Riko-sempai se puso roja. Luego me dio un golpe en la cabeza. ―¡No vamos a hablar de mi vida amorosa!

―¡Pero si tu iniciaste el tema! ―dije sobándome la cabeza.

Traté de calmarme, pero no estaba funcionando. Quería llorar por todo lo que me imagino que pasó Hyuuga-sempai pero bueno, al final, Riko-sempai lo ama de todas formas.

―Muy bien. Entonces, ¿de qué vamos a hablar?

―Del club de baloncesto. ―dijo.

Oh bueno, eso no es nuevo.

―Bueno, ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté.

―Como sabes, la mayoría de los miembros son de tercer año. Así que esta es la última oportunidad para ellos de conseguir el campeonato.

De acuerdo, ella debería estar hablando de esto con Tetsu y Taiga. Por supuesto que quiero ganar, pero yo no influyo en nada.

―No vamos a poder participar mucho en la Winter Cup. ―ella me dijo con tristeza. Riko-sempai nunca suena triste. Ella es estricta y…..muy estricta. ―No estoy segura de esto, pero supongo que todos planean ir a la universidad y tenemos que prepararnos para ello.

―Así que…. ―dije. Yo sé a dónde va todo esto y me siento mal.

―Voy a enseñarte acerca del menú y sobre como debes instruir a los chicos en los entrenamientos y partidos, mientras consigo un entrenador para el próximo año.

Oh mierda. Yo no quiero otro entrenador que no sea Riko-sempai.

―Ustedes…. ¿no van a estar más? ―susurré.

―Bueno, todavía estamos aquí. Pero hay que pensar en el próximo año, que es cuando ustedes los de segundo, serán de tercero. ―explicó.

Me sentía muy mal. Yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas por esta evidente noticia que no quería aceptar todavía. No había pensado en esto. Hacerse mayor es grave.

―Pero….yo no quiero que se vayan. ―dije.

―¡No vamos a desaparecer por el amor de Dios! ―ella dijo.

―Bien. Me comprometo a hacer que esos individuos se tomen sus pastillas y que sufran en los entrenamientos.

―No son pastillas, son vitaminas. ―corrigió Riko-sempai.

Más tarde en mi casa, acostada en mi cama escuchando música, finalmente me di cuenta que este año es la última oportunidad que tenemos de jugar juntos. Después de que la Inter-High acabe, todos los sempai estarán ocupados con lo de los exámenes de admisión para la universidad.

Sin ellos, el club simplemente no va a ser el mismo. Son prácticamente como nuestra pared de apoyo. Estoy segura que yo no podré hacer el trabajo que hace Riko-sempai al 100% pero igual lo voy a intentar. Esto va a ser una transición difícil para el club de baloncesto de Seirin.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos, también me di cuenta de que los chicos que estaban en tercero de Shutoku, Kaijo y Yosen ya no estaban este año. Y eso también me dolió.

Jesús. Crecer es una verdadera caca.

De verdad, lo es.

Con amor.

Claire


	55. La semana dorada

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 54: La semana dorada.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

En las tierras japonesas, entre el 29 de Abril y el 5 de Mayo, se celebra la Golden Week o Semana Dorada. Durante esta semana son días festivos e ideales en Japón para alejarse un poco de la ciudad, viajar junto con la familia y poder apreciar mejor la naturaleza, por consiguiente, toda publicación de contenidos por medio televisivo o revistas, refiriéndose con mayor exactitud, animes y mangas, se postergan para la siguiente semana debido a los días libres que brindan las empresas para que sus trabajadores puedan descansar tranquilos durante esta semana.

Mi corazón me hacía mucho daño al darme cuenta de que no podré leer manga por mucho, mucho tiempo (son solo cuatro días). Pero al parecer, estaré bastante entretenida. A Riko-sempai se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de que el club de baloncesto viajara a Kioto (ya que está más cerca y se puede apreciar mejor la naturaleza) para esta semana y entrenar.

El señor Aida-san habló con mi hermano para que me dejaran ir. Y de nuevo, James y Drake amenazaron a Taiga y Tetsu con esto de cuidarme y no dejar que nada malo me pase.

Ambos asintieron rápidamente y juraron proteger mi vida con la de ellos.

Hora de salida: 4 am.

Destino: Kioto, montaña Daikale.

Transporte: Autobús.

Personal para el viaje:

Entrenador: Aida Riko (tercer año, clase A, asiento #1. Cocinera).

Entrenador asistente: Aida Kagetora (entrenador profesional de deportes).

Gerente: Claire Darlen/Ritsuka (segundo año, clase C, asiento #9).

Seguridad: Keisaku Shota (conductor del autobús).

Mascota: Número 2 (al cuidado de Kuroko y Ritsuka).

Jugadores:

Primer año:

Miwa Tanaka (clase D, asiento #2).

Sakai Tensen (Clase B, asiento #14).

Setsuna Riuuji (Clase D, asiento #3).

Mashima Hero (Clase A, asiento #8).

Kami Morioka (Clase A, asiento #19).

Segundo año:

Kuroko Tetsuya (Clase C, asiento #11).

Kagami Taiga (Clase C, asiento #10).

Furihata Koki (Clase B, asiento #15).

Kawahara Koichi (Clase B, asiento #14).

Fukuda Hiroshi (Clase B, asiento #22).

Hatake Kida (Clase C, asiento #20).

Tercer año:

Hyuuga Junpei (Clase A, asiento #18).

Kiyoshi Teppei (Clase D, asiento desconocido. Actualmente ausente).

Izuki Shun (Clase B, asiento #4).

Mitobe Rinnosuke (Clase D, asiento #17).

Koganei Shinji (Clase B, asiento #5).

Tsuchida Satoshi (Clase C, asiento #22).

Esto que acabas de leer fue enviado a mí por correo. Riko-sempai se toma estas cosas muy en serio. Demasiado en serio.

De todas formas.

Estoy feliz de que el consejo estudiantil y los directores le dieran más presupuesto para los viajes al club (ganar la Winter Cup fue una buena cosa) pero como su gerente, tengo que velar porque todo esté bien organizado para 21 personas y un perrito. ¡Eso es demasiado trabajo para mí! por suerte, Kaede conoce a una señora que es dueña de una posada un poco más allá de la montaña. Así que fui capaz de realizar una reserva a última hora. Esto de que se encontrara arriba de la montaña hizo a Aida-san y Riko-sempai muy felices. Estoy segura que van a infligir dolor a los muchachos.

No estoy para nada emocionada con lo de la montaña. Recuérdalo, fobia puta a las alturas. Por lo tanto, estaba temblando de frio y miedo.

―Ritsuka-sempai, ¿te encuentras bien? ―uno de los de primero preguntó.

―Ehhh, sí, todo está muy bien. ―dije. ¿¡Cómo puedo estar bien!? ¡Estoy prácticamente cagada del susto!

―No mientas. Tienes miedo. Eres demasiado cobar…. ―Kida no pudo terminar porque Taiga le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. ―¿¡Cuál es tu problema, Kagami!?

―Kida-kun, no la molestes por sus miedos o fobias. ―dijo Tetsu.

Yo le saqué la lengua a Kida. Él me gruñó. ¡Que Tetsu y Taiga estén obligados a cuidarme es genial!

―De todas formas, me sorprende que hallas reservado algo tan costoso como lo es la posada Kimata. ―dijo Izuki-sempai. ―Siempre está lleno.

―Bueno, eso es porque la dueña es amiga de Kaede. Así que nos dejó la posada a mitad de precio. ―dije.

―Espero que no pase nada malo. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

Los de tercero y segundo cerraron los ojos al recordar nuestro último viaje juntos (consulte el campamento de verano). Todos se estremecieron con el recuerdo. Los chicos de primero exigieron la historia. Así que Koganei-sempai se las contó. Hasta la parte del estúpido sombrero-pulpo.

―¡Todo lo que vamos a hacer es practicar! ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―¡SI! ―respondieron todos con energía.

―¡Ese es el espíritu! ―añadió Aida-san.

Todos abordamos el autobús en cuanto llegó. Yo me hice en la parte de atrás porque tenía mucho sueño. Al lado mío se hicieron mis dos guardaespaldas estúpidos. Y así, después de un viaje horrible, llegamos a la base de la montaña. En lugar de continuar, Keisaku-san estacionó.

―Oh, no. ―Hyuuga-sempai palideció. Los demás tragaron saliva.

―¡Oh sí! todos tomen sus cosas y salgan del vehículo. ―Riko-sempai ordenó. Todo el mundo hizo lo que ella dijo.

Después de que los jugadores se alinearan, Aida-san por fin soltó la bomba. ―Hay un sendero que conduce a la parte superior de la montaña. Cargando todas sus pertenecías, ustedes van a correr cuesta arriba. ―Él señaló el camino.

―¿¡Qué!? ―los chicos de primero dijeron.

―El promedio de tiempo para completar la tarea es de treinta minutos. Si no lo logran, Ritsuka les hará daño con el bate. ―siguió Riko-sempai.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―todo el mundo gritó.

La entrenadora sonrió ampliamente. ―Bienvenidos a la semana dorada de Seirin!

―No se preocupen. Ritsuka-chan y yo vamos a ir con ustedes. ―Aida-san dijo, con los ojos brillando en malicia.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―grité.

Yo no voy a correr. Solo soy la encargada de curarlos por si se lastiman. Iré en una moto con Aida-san. Sorprendentemente, ¡él me permitió conducir! ¡Yey! bueno, solo es porque él trae una bolsa de lona que contiene armas y demás cosas para la tortura de los chicos.

Le di la responsabilidad a Taiga de cuidar a Número 2 ya que va a ir corriendo con ellos.

―¿¡Estás loca!? ―gritó.

―¡Si! tú eres el único que no ha cuidado de él. ¡Eso hace daño a sus sentimientos caninos! ―le grité.

―¡Es solo un perro! ―Taiga rugió.

―¡Tú eres solo un perro!

―¡Maldita enana! ―me agarró de la cabeza.

―¡No me agarres de la cabeza! ―después de un año, me quejé de que haga eso.

―¡Yo te agarro cuando se me dé la gana! ―él apretó más mi cráneo.

―¡Ya cállate, imbécil!

―¡Cállame, estúpida! ―Tetsu llegó y nos roseó agua de nuevo (al igual que como lo hizo en el baile).

―Basta con esto de las peleas. ―dijo Tetsu. Número 2 ladró. Yo resoplé. Taiga gruñó y me soltó.

Al final, le tocó cuidarlo, ¡jaja! aunque el muy imbécil estaba refunfuñando de lo injusta que es la vida.

Por lo tanto, el entrenamiento a muerte comenzó.

De verdad que Aida-san es un entrenador aterrador. Mucho más que su hija. Cada dos minutos les tiraba flechas a los chicos con el fin de "estimular sus reflejos". Después oi gritos de angustia y dolor. Y luego vinieron las explosiones y el olor a humo. De todas formas, no pude ver mucho de su sufrimiento porque tenía que tener mi vista en frente para no morir. Me sorprende que Aida-san confíe plenamente en mis habilidades como conductora. ¡Eso lo hace una gran persona!

Cuando llegamos, Riko-sempai me hizo bajar de la moto (yo quería ir a dar una vuelta) para ir a ayudarla con la comida. Los chicos fueron directo a ducharse.

Por mi destino cruel, miré el tablón de anuncios en frente del edificio para ver si tendríamos compañía y sí, la tendríamos. Parpadeé dos veces por si lo que había leído estaba mal. Pero no, lo leí muy bien. Vamos a compartir el lugar con el club de baloncesto de la preparatoria Rakuzan. Así que hice lo que pensé que debía hacer.

Grité muy fuerte.

―¿¡Qué pasa!? ―Riko-sempai corrió a mi lado. Ella rio histéricamente. Finalmente perdió la maldita cabeza.

―¡Vamos a entrenar con ellos! ―dijo y regresó a la cocina.

Oh no. Tendré a un psico-monstruo cerca por cuatro días, nuevamente. Y como si lo hubiera llamado, un autobús elegante y dos camionetas llegaron. Uno a uno fue bajando en toda su gloria de niños ricos. Inmediatamente mis ojos se enfocaron en Akashi. Él me miró de soslayo en la confusión.

Quería golpearlo ahora mismo. ¡Él está actuando como si no me conociera! como yo estaba en la entrada, no tuvo más remedio que caminar hacia mí.

―¡Oye! ―lo llamé.

―¿Te conozco? ―preguntó, irritantemente.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. ―Jaja, muy gracioso.

Al principio se sorprendió y sus ojos se hicieron grandes. ―¿Ritsuka?

―Bingo. ―dije.

―¿Qué pasa con el cabello? ―preguntó. Él es realmente grosero.

―Por si no lo recuerdas, ¡me lo pinté así porque cierto psico-monstruo lo dijo! ―él siguió mirándome como siempre lo hace. ―¡No puedo creer que no me hayas reconocido! ¡Eso es muy grosero!

Tres tipos altos aparecieron de repente detrás de él. Sé que son los otros reyes sin corona como la escoria humana (Hanamiya) y Kiyoshi-sempai. Todos me miraron.

―¿Quién es esta niña, Akashi? ―preguntó el tipo que siempre dice musculo.

―Ella es la gerente de Seirin. ―Akashi respondió.

―¿En serio? ―el tipo más alto y de cabello negro se inclinó para inspeccionarme. ―Pero parece un poco diferente de la última vez.

―Eso se debe a que me pinté el cabello. ―informé.

―¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó el rubio.

―No es de tu maldita incumbencia. ―dije. Estaba molesta con el psico-monstruo.

―Una dama no debe decir groserías. ―dijo el tipo de cabello negro.

―Bueno, no soy una dama. ―respondí. Los otros dos chicos se rieron.

―¿A-Akashi-kun? ―oi la voz de Tetsu.

―Ritsuka, ¿Por qué estoy viendo a Akashi Seijuro de pie junto a ti? ―preguntó Taiga. Él todavía estaba desorientado por lo de la corrida.

―Este es Akashi. Él chico real. No una visión. ―dije, pellizcando los cachetes de Akashi. Él me miró con ganas de matarme.

―Hola, Tetsuya, Kagami. ―Akashi saludó cortésmente. Luego miró al resto de chicos. ―Seirin. ―Los chicos rugieron.

El resto del día, tuvieron entrenamiento en el gimnasio normalmente. Los chicos volvieron a morir y a resucitar para ir a bañarse, nuevamente. Por cosas del extraño destino, yo comparto habitación con los chicos de segundo año. Nos acostamos a dormir y no tardó mucho para que Morfeo me recibiera.

 **Día 1: La cocina horrible de la entrenadora de Seirin.**

Riko-sempai preparó el desayuno para ambas escuelas. Yo me horroricé al principio. Y luego me sentí iluminada. Ella realmente quiere matar a los chicos jaja!

―Me sorprende que tu hija haya hecho esto sola. ―dijo el entrenador Shirogane a Aida-san.

―¡Ella es sorprendente! ¿Cierto? ―dijo Aida-san.

―Bueno, entonces, vamos a tomar el desayuno. ―dijo el entrenador de Rakuzan.

Los sempai de Seirin me arrastraron.

―Ritsuka, dinos que la ayudaste. ―pidió Izuki-sempai, con el rostro sombrío.

Me reí insegura. ―Pues…

―Por favor, dinos que lo hiciste. ―los chicos me miraron con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

No puedo decirles que me quedé dormida y por eso no puede bajar a ayudar, así que les di una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ellos suspiraron con alivio.

Que conste que yo no dije nada. No me pueden culpar si algo sale mal.

―No dijiste que la ayudaste. ―Akashi dijo de repente. Ese estúpido.

―La comida de Riko-sempai es muy nutritiva. Ella es una buena cocinera. ―dije, antes de escapar.

Treinta minutos más tarde, estoy parada en la sala del comedor como la única sobreviviente de la guerra.

¡Dios mío! ¡Esto está totalmente fuera de mi alcance! ¡Todos están inconscientes!

Y entonces me acordé de las vitaminas nuevas que ella me hizo comprar hace una semana. Esto es el resultado de un nuevo experimento de Riko-sempai con la comida. Era totalmente espantoso. ¿¡Cómo puede alguien lograr hacer eso!?

Pero luego, supe que esto no lo podía dejar pasar por lo que tomé fotos como una loca a todos los miembros del club de baloncesto de Rakuzan. Quiero decir, se veían tan graciosos sin su supremacía y toda la mierda.

Bueno, él único que no se ve así es Akashi. Parece una especie de ángel cuando sus ojos están cerrados y su boca no emite palabra alguna. Me refiero a que….se veía lindo.

Los chicos de Seirin despertaron primero. Después de ser sometidos a esta trampa mortal más de una vez (los del año pasado) no es de extrañar que su inmunidad a la comida de Riko-sempai se haga cada vez más fuerte. Y luego, uno por uno del equipo de Rakuzan comenzó a despertar.

Todos estaban muy confundidos. Pero afortunadamente, nadie preguntó lo que pasó. Ni uno solo de ellos. ¡Ni siquiera Akashi!

Hay que ponerle un límite a lo extraña que se torna la comida de Riko-sempai.

 **Día 2: Número 2 y su necesidad de hacer pis en las cabezas.**

Todos estaban practicando muy duro en el gimnasio. En realidad lo odio porque en las noches me está tocando darle masajes a Taiga. Y me siento rara porque mi mente no deja de vagar en la pornografía (sin mencionar la incómoda sensación en mi estómago) mientras toco su cuerpo. Dios mío. Esto va a acabar con mi vida algún día.

―Ritsuka, no encuentro a Número 2. ―dijo Kida. Él le cogió un cariño muy especial al perrito. Anoche, durmió con él en su futón.

―¿¡Cómo que no lo encuentras!? ―pregunté asustada.

―No sé en dónde está. Fui al baño un momento con él, pero cuando salí, ya no estaba por ningún lado. ―explicó la situación.

―Muy bien, a ver, ¿lo buscaste en el jardín?

―Si.

―¿Alrededor de la montaña?

―Si.

―¿En las habitaciones?

―No.

Por lo tanto, Kida y yo fuimos en busca de mi hijo. Revisamos todas las habitaciones que le correspondieron a Seirin pero no apareció. Inseguros, subimos al tercer piso para inspeccionar los cuartos de Rakuzan. Y en el último lugar, vimos a Número 2 acostado en una cama plácidamente dormido.

―Aww, ¿no es eso lindo? ―dije con ternura.

―Sí, si lo es. ―Kida estuvo de acuerdo.

―¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto? ―la voz de Akashi me puso de los nervios. Rápidamente, le tapé la vista del perrito dormido en su cama.

―Jajaja, Akashi. ¿Ya acabaron el entrenamiento? ―pregunté nerviosa.

―Si no lo hubiéramos acabado, no estaría aquí. ―dijo, con su tono que me da rabia. Intentó entrar pero lo detuve. Frunció un poco el ceño.

―¿Qué necesitas, Akashi? ―dije, inocente.

―Entrar en mi cuarto. ―él estaba irritado. Kida estaba paralizado. Él sabe cómo es Akashi.

Akashi se volvió a mover pero yo lo detuve, otra vez.

―Muévete, Claire. ―dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Él me llamó por mi nombre!

―No puedes entrar. ―dije. Él alzó una ceja hacia mí pidiendo explicación. ―Hay una rata enorme y puede que te contagie de alguna enfermedad si entras.

―No seas tonta. No les tengo miedo a los animales. Ahora, hazte a un lado o te quito por la fuerza. ―amenazó. Yo sé bien que él es hombre de cumplir lo que dice.

―Pero yo de verdad no quiero que te enfermes.

Y bueno, dicho y hecho. Akashi me levantó como si yo no pesara nada y abrió la puerta. Ante lo que vio se quedó estático. Unos minutos de silencio pasaron antes de que hablara.

―¿Qué hace ese perro ahí? ―me puse en frente de Número de 2 que seguía dormido para protegerlo del psico-monstruo.

―No voy a dejar que le hagas daño. ―dije. Él se acercó a mí y me apartó.

Número 2 despertó y empezó a jadear como cuando se meo e hizo popo en los zapatos de Taiga (ya sabes, el día de mi primer beso). Akashi lo levantó. El perrito empezó a lamerle la cara y no sé muy bien cómo, pero terminó en la parte superior de la cabeza de Akashi. Segundos después, un líquido amarillo empezó a descender de esta.

Me mordí el labio para no reír. Como era de esperarse, el psico-monstruo entró en modo yandere pero Kida y yo logramos escapar con Número 2.

 **Día 3: Taiga, Ritsuka, deberes en la cocina.**

Después del largo entrenamiento físico, Taiga y yo tuvimos una de nuestras acostumbradas discusiones. Tetsu nos roció agua de nuevo pero al rato volvimos con la pelea. Cansada de esto, Riko-sempai nos ordenó hacer la comida y limpiar todo después de cenar.

―Esto es tu culpa. ―dijo Taiga, enojado.

―¿¡Por qué la mía!? Si no hubieras dejado tu ropa sucia en mi futón no estaríamos aquí. ―dije, enojada.

―¡Ya te dije que se me olvidó!

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina para esperar a que Taiga hiciera su magia como chef. Pero él me miró confundido.

―¿Qué haces? ponte a cocinar. ―dije, señalando las ollas y demás.

―Si mal no recuerdo, ¡nos dieron la tarea a ambos!

―Sabes que no puedo cocinar. Además, si tu no concinas, sería una lástima que los chicos se enteraran de tu secreto más vergonzoso de tu linda infancia.

Cuando Alex se fue, me mandó un mensaje diciéndome dos cosas. Un secreto de Taiga, y otro de Tatsuya. No sé por qué lo hizo, pero es bueno utilizarlo ahora.

―¿Cuál secreto? a mí no me amenaces, enana del demonio.

―¿Qué hay con el peluche de tigre con el que dormiste hasta los 12 años? ―dije, tratando de no reír.

―¡Cállate! ―gritó sonrojado. Luego suspiró. ―De acuerdo.

Yo sé que él estaba deseando estrangularme. Pero sabía muy bien que yo gané esta batalla.

Taiga 1.

Ritsuka 2.

Me puse cómoda en la mesa mientras miraba como Taiga cocinaba curry para la cena. El silencio milagroso que se formó entre nosotros no resultó ser para nada incómodo. Más bien parecía ser una tregua, sin embargo, después de unos minutos, Taiga dejó escapar un pequeño (y sexy) gemido.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―me acerqué para ver que el idiota se había cortado un dedo y estaba sangrando mucho. ―Ven aquí.

Él hizo lo que le dije. Le lavé el dedo sin mucho cuidado, escuchando como se quejaba de la sensación de ardor. Pero el muy maldito seguía sangrando. Bueno, está científicamente comprobado que la saliva tiene propiedades curativas, es como un analgésico natural supresor del dolor. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, me llevé el dedo a la boca y lo chupé suavemente para que dejara de sangrar. ¡Y lo hizo! ¡Debería estudiar medicina o algo con la salud!

Cuando miré a Taiga, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Fue ahí donde mi cerebro captó lo que había acabado de hacer.

―Tú haces esas cosas a propósito. ―murmuró Taiga.

―No sé de qué me hablas. ―dije, confundida.

Taiga apretó los dientes. ―¡Claro que lo sabes! ―no sé qué tipo de conflicto emocional está enfrentado pero nunca me gusta que me grite.

―¡No me grites! ¡Yo solo quería que dejaras de sangrar!

―¿¡Y tengo que agradecerte por eso!?

―¡Por supuesto!

―¡Yo no te pedí que hicieras nada! ―y eso fue todo.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, me tiré encima de Taiga para patearlo hasta la muerte. Por lo que siguió fue una batalla campal en donde todos los utensilios y alimentos de la cocina volaron por todas partes. Agradecí que la cocina quedara tan retirada del resto de la posada. Al menos una hora después, cuando todo lo que se podía usar para tirar ya se había agotado, nos dejamos caer al piso.

―Yo gané. ―dije, agitada.

―Claro que no. Yo gané. ―Taiga también estaba agitado.

―Ya quisieras. ―murmuré. ―¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy?

―Eso me suena como algo maravilloso. ―Taiga se sentó. ―Aunque creo que generamos un gran desastre.

Me senté y miré la cocina. En pocas palabras, era una mierda. ―Maldición.

―Vamos a limpiar antes de que la entrenadora nos mate. ―dijo aterrado.

―Bien, entonces, a limpiar.

Fijé mi mirada en Taiga y él se fijó en mí. Y fue así como rojo y marrón se mesclaron y perdieron la noción del espacio y lugar. Era como si hubiéramos dejado de respirar o yo que sé. De nuevo tuve esa extraña sensación en el estómago.

De pronto, un ladrido de Número 2 nos sacó del estupor y ambos nos paramos rápidamente para luego mirar al perro, que nos miraba con curiosidad.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí, Número 2? ―pregunté. Él volvió a ladrar.

Silenciosamente, Taiga y yo decidimos olvidar todo lo ocurrido y terminar nuestras labores. Porque si no, provocaríamos un desastre mayor.

 **Día 4: Consecuencias por las malas palabras.**

El último día comenzó aparentemente normal. Desayunamos, Seirin entrenó junto con Rakuzan, Kida me molestó, Aida-san los hizo sufrir, no fue nada fuera de lo común. Hasta la hora de la cena, que tuve que ir a comprar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. No puedo creer que en un botiquín de primeros auxilios no traigan analgésicos o algún tipo de pastillas (estoy consciente de que no debes auto medicarte pero ¡vamos!).

Al llegar a la tienda, la anciana me vendió un potente analgésico que me quitaría el dolor. Compré todo el sobre para cuando vuelva a tener este tipo de episodios.

Mi grave error fue dejarlo en la cocina cuando tomé una de las pastillas. Riko-sempai entró en el lugar para preparar la cena. Yo, como lo prometí después del incidente, vine a ayudarla.

Solo me volteé unos segundo. Unos segundos que me costaron algo muy desagradable.

―Riko-sempai. ¿Dónde están las pastillas que estaban aquí? ―le pregunté.

―Las acabo de poner en un plato. Ritsuka, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no son pastillas? son vitaminas. ―ella dijo.

Me horroricé. Ella acababa de poner 9 analgésicos en el plato de la comida de alguno de los chicos que estaban en la mesa.

―¡Riko-sempai, esos eran analgésicos! ―grité muy asustada.

―¿¡Qué!? ―ella reaccionó violentamente.

―¿A quién le diste ese plato?

―Creo que a Mibuchi Reo. ―ella dijo.

Rápidamente salí de la cocina y busqué al individuo pero ya era demasiado tarde. El chico se había desmayado. Corrí a su lado y sentí su pulso en la nuca. ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que las jodidas pastillas lo hayan matado! ¡Olvida lo de estudiar medicina o cualquier área de la salud!

Todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Sus compañeros estaban preocupados. Ahora estoy imaginando una vida tras las rejas. Pero de repente, abrió los ojos. Vi sus ojos color rojo pero no me iba a preocupar por eso. ¡Estaba tan contenta de que estuviera vivo! lo ayudé a ponerse de pie pero el apretó mis manos muy fuerte.

―¡Maldita sea, me haces daño! ―le dije.

Y entonces, me miró. De una manera viril. Emitiendo un aura masculina. Y entonces se inclinó hacia mí. Creo que tendrá dolor de espalda pero de todas formas se acercó hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a solo pulgadas de distancia.

―Tu… ―empezó a decir, con el ceño fruncido. ―Realmente no me gusta que las palabras vulgares salgan de la boca de una chica. ―tomó mi cara muy fuerte antes de que yo pudiera responder.

Y luego puso sus labios sobre los míos. Todos los chicos se quedaron sin aliento.

―¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!? ―gritó Taiga.

―¡Mibuchi-kun! ―los chicos de Rakuzan dijeron con nerviosismo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Akashi. No sé si me lo dijo a mi o al tipo este.

―¡Reo-nee! ―dijo el rubio.

Mibuchi por fin se apartó de mí y rozó mis labios con el pulgar. Cuando mi cerebro retomó la sinapsis, chillé.

―¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? ―traté de apartarme pero él tenía un férreo control.

―Creo que debo darte otra lección. ―dijo, mirando mi boca. ¡Este es el efecto de 9 analgésicos!

Antes de que volviera a besarme, Taiga lo detuvo y me atrajo hacia sí. Y entonces hice lo único que podía hacer.

Le di a Mibuchi un puñetazo en la cara con todas las fuerzas que tengo. Él quedó inconsciente al instante.

―Ehhh, ¿Ritsuka-san? ―Tetsu me llamó. Yo estaba en la incredulidad. Luego toqué mis labios.

Un chico me dio un beso. Un chico que no era Taiga. ¡Yo solo quiero un beso de Tatsuya! ¿Es tanto pedir?

Dios mío.

Odio cuando el club va de viaje.

Con amor.

Claire.


	56. Las revistas y el condenado libro

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 55: Las revistas y el condenado libro.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Yo no he sido capaz de concentrarme en mis estudios a causa del beso que recibí. Fue tanta la mortificación que sentí, que llegué al punto de pensar que debía besar a Taiga para quitarme la sensación (no voy a hacer eso, tengo dignidad, ya sabes).

¡Yo ni siquiera estoy segura si a Mibuchi Reo le gustan las chicas!

A la hora del almuerzo, Taiga, Tetsu, Susuka, Anuka y yo comimos juntos. Este tipo de cosas nunca pasan por lo que hay que atesorar estos momentos. Entonces me percaté de que Tetsu estaba leyendo un libro. Él es aficionado a esto de leer novelas, pero estamos comiendo.

―Tetsu, basta le leer libros. Estamos comiendo. Además, dicen que los ratones de biblioteca mueren solos. Nunca vas a tener una novia si sigues con eso. ―informé.

―Tch, mira quien lo dice. ―Taiga dijo.

―¡No me molestes! Yo solo leo mangas. ―dije.

―Pero es para el ensayo del libro. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿Ensayo del libro? ―Taiga y yo preguntamos confundidos.

―Sí, el ensayo del libro. Hay que entregar un ensayo de este libro para japonés. Estoy a punto de terminar. ―Tetsu informó.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―Taiga y yo gritamos.

―¿Ensayo? ¿Libro? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kuroko? ―Taiga lo preguntó todo muy rápido.

―Uhm….no me digan que ustedes no lo sabían. ―dijo Anuka. Al parecer, la clase de ellas también debía hacer la misma cosa.

―¿Cuándo asignaron eso? ―pregunté.

―Fue dado antes de la semana dorada. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿Ustedes si quiera prestan atención? ―nos preguntó Susuka.

―Esta es la primera vez que oigo hablar de esto. ―dijo Taiga, con su rostro pálido.

―¡Yo tampoco estaba escuchando! lo más probable es que estaba dormida o con los audífonos puestos. ―dije, presa del pánico. ―De todas formas, ¿Quién presta atención en japonés?

―Nosotros. ―Tetsu, Susuka y Anuka levantaron la mano.

―¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo es la fecha límite? ―preguntó Taiga.

―El próximo lunes. ―respondió Tetsu con calma.

―Yo ya terminé con mi trabajo. ―dijo Susuka.

―Yo también. ―dijo Anuka.

―¡Eso no nos ayuda! ―dije. ―¡Maldita sea! ¡No he leído nada acerca de japonés!

―Yo tampoco, ¡Maldita sea! ―gritó Taiga.

―¿Quieren dejar de maldecir? ―las gemelas pidieron.

Entonces Tetsu nos mostró el libro que debemos leer para el lunes. Es gordo. Calculo que de unas 500 páginas si mucho y parece muy, muy aburrido.

―¡Maldición! ―Taiga y yo gritamos, otra vez.

―¡Que dejen de maldecir!

Unos minutos más tarde, después de que nos calmamos y nos arrastramos por el suelo llorando (literalmente) por fin pedí ayuda.

―Tetsu ayúdame. Eres bueno en esto, ¿cierto?

―Kuroko, tienes que ayudarme. ―dijo Taiga.

―Olvídalo Taiga. Yo lo pedí primero. ―dije.

―¿¡A quién le importa!? Además, Kuroko es mi sombra.

―¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!? ―grité.

―¡Que es el deber de la sombra ayudar a la luz!

―¡Esto no es baloncesto!

―¡Chicos! ―Tetsu gritó (a su manera). Taiga y yo nos callamos al instante. ―¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca más tarde? piden el libro prestado y adelantan su lectura. Y luego voy a ayudar a ambos con su informe.

―¡Gracias Tetsu/Kuroko!

―Eres muy amable, Kuroko-kun. ―dijo Susuka.

―No puedo abandonarlos cuando me piden ayuda de esa manera. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Horrible y desesperadamente. ―describió Anuka.

Después de clase, ya que la práctica fue suspendida por quien sabe qué cosa, nosotros cinco nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Lastimosamente, la última copia del bendito libro ya había sido prestada. Entonces mi miraba viajó a las manos de Tetsu, quien tenía el libro. Rápidamente lo agarré de un extremo pero Taiga también hizo la misma acción.

―Suéltalo. ―ordenó.

―Olvídalo, yo lo tomé primero. ―dije.

―No te dejaré ganar.

―Me gustaría ver como lo intentas.

Tetsu solo suspiró. Y entonces, como si fuera una película del lejano oeste, la mirada de los duelistas se chocaron en desafío, y sus armas, que eran nuestras manos, preparándose para el ataque. Como si sonara un silbato, los golpes (que eran solo de parte mía. Taiga jamás se atrevería a tocarme un pelo) fueron y vinieron una y otra vez. Al final, nos cansamos. El libro quedó en las manos de Taiga.

―Creo que ya terminaron. ―dijo Anuka. Entonces la vista de Furihata entre nosotros me llamó la atención.

―¡Hola Furihata! ―saludé. Él se puso completamente rojo.

―Dile. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Ritsuka….como veo que tienes problemas con lo del libro…yo ya acabé de leer así que puedes tomar este. ―dijo Furihata, el mejor chico del mundo que acaba de salvarme de un gran cero.

―¡Gracias! ―le dije. Él se puso más rojo.

―Ohh, pero que tenemos aquí… ―dijo Susuka, divertida.

―Furihata-kun, estamos dispuestas a ayudarte. ―dijo Anuka.

―¿A-ayudarme? ―él preguntó sorprendido. Luego fue tragado por la oscuridad de los demonios. Se lo llevaron de la biblioteca no sé a dónde.

Taiga y yo empezamos a leer pero la cosa es realmente aburrida. Así que me puse un audífono para escuchar música mientras leía manga (pretendiendo leer el libro). Luego vi que las gemelas volvieron.

―¿Qué le hicieron a Furihata-kun? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Kuroko-kun, será mejor que te centres en Kagami-kun y Ritsuka. Ella está escuchando música mientras lee manga y él simplemente se está haciendo el idiota. ―dijo Anuka.

―¡Oye! ―Taiga y yo dijimos. Tetsu me quitó el mp3 y el manga.

Al final, él se rindió, diciendo que nosotros no tememos esperanza. Tetsu comenzó a caminar a la salida pero Taiga y yo nos tiramos al suelo y lo agarramos de las piernas.

―Kuroko, ¡ayúdanos! ―Taiga estaba perdiendo su orgullo, ¡jaja!

―Tetsu, no te vallas. ―dije.

En vista de nuestra desesperación absoluta, Tetsu propuso algo. "Este fin de semana. Vamos a hacer el informe este fin de semana en mi casa." Tetsu realmente tiene una gran paciencia.

Por lo tanto, este fin de semana me quedaré en la casa de Tetsu con el fin de terminar esta horrible tarea.

Y ese sábado en la tarde, llegó mi gran felicidad. No podía detener la sonrisa en mi cara. Los músculos ya me estaban haciendo daño.

Vi a Himuro Tatsuya. Aunque no me reconoció rápidamente (gracias a mi nueva imagen) cuando lo hizo, me sonrió (hermoso) y no estoy segura como, pero terminamos en un local tomando bebidas. Soy la mujer más feliz del universo. Él me dijo que vino aquí con Musaki, Hana y otra chica que no recuerdo su nombre para hacer no sé qué cosa. La verdad no presté mucha atención. Yo le hablé del horrible informe y que pasaré la noche en casa de Tetsu.

―Nosotros de verdad debemos empezar a poner atención en clase. ―dije.

―¿Nosotros? ―preguntó.

―Sí, Taiga también. No tenía ni idea de que había que leer un libro. ―respondí.

―Bueno, eso suena a él. Tal vez lo visite la próxima vez.

―Oh, yo voy a ir a su casa. ¿Quieres venir? ―pregunté. Estaba rogando porque dijera que sí.

―¿Por qué vas a ir allá? ―preguntó, levantando una ceja (la visible).

―Dejé mis cosas en su casa esta mañana.

―Uhm…. ―tarareó. Por alguna razón, sentí que debía explicarle.

―Le mentí a mi hermano sobre ir a estudiar con mis amigas desde la mañana ya que si le digo la verdad, no me iba a dejar. Y en serio necesito ayuda de Tetsu. Así que como la casa de Taiga es cerca a la mía, decidí ir a dejar mis cosas allá. ―dije, mirando la taza.

Fui a la casa de Taiga sin previo aviso por lo que todavía estaba medio dormido cuando llegué. Él me abrió la puerta y estaba en ropa interior. Ya sabrás todo lo que mi mente imaginó.

Pero no le voy a mencionar eso a Tatsuya.

―Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo?

―¿Tú quieres que vaya? ―preguntó. ¡Por supuesto que quiero que valla! vi que medio sonrió.

―¡Me estás tomando el pelo! ―hice un puchero. Sí, yo, Ritsuka, hizo algo lindo en sus cinco sentidos.

―Te ves linda haciendo pucheros. ―dijo. Exploté. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Es una verdadera maravilla como puedo conversar ya normalmente con él.

―No has hablado mucho con él, ¿verdad? es una buena cosa que me acompañes.

―¿Tú crees?

―Si.

―Pero deberías decirle antes. No quiero que se paralice si me ve.

―Yo no creo que se vaya a paralizar si te ve.

Y tenía razón. Cuando llegamos, Taiga estaba más bien feliz de tener a su "hermano" cerca. Tatsuya también se puso contento de poder hablar con su "hermanito". Era espeluznante. A veces pienso si ellos….bueno son…ya sabes.

―Espero que no sea una molestia. ―dijo Tatsuya.

―Uhm…no. Es solo que no esperaba que vinieras…con ella. ―Taiga dijo. Ambos me miraron.

―¿Qué? ―dije a la defensiva. ―Él no se sorprendió.

―Sin embargo… ―comenzó Tatsuya.

―Pudiste haber avisado. ―terminó Taiga.

―¿Cuál es el problemas? son hermanos ¿no? es cosa de hermanos hacer visitas.

Luego nos sentamos en la mesa y lo que siguió fue silencio absoluto. Se podía oír el tic-tac del reloj. Esto era demasiado incómodo. Esos dos tontos no están hablando. ¿¡Qué está mal con ellos!? Es obvio que quien tiene que romper el hielo soy yo. Miré a Taiga y le dije casual:

―Tatsuya quería venir y hablar un poco contigo.

―Está bien. ―Taiga dijo dócilmente.

―¿Quieren algo de beber? ―sonaba como la dueña de la casa.

―Sí, lo que sea. ―dijo Taiga. Puse los ojos en él.

―Yo quiero agua, Ritsuka. ―dijo Tatsuya. Le di mi mirada más dulce.

Me puse de pie y los dejé hablando (con suerte). A diferencia de la sala de estar, la cocina sí parece viva, limpia y ordenada. A Taiga le gusta mucho esto de cocinar. Yo les serví café y agua y puse en un plato un paquete de galletas que encontré por ahí.

Cuando llegué, estaban hablando como dos niños pequeños. Me siento orgullosa de ellos. Ambos sonreían y se veían tan lindos (sí, ambos) y esto era una buena cosa para ellos. Así que decidí no interrumpir y revisar mis cosas.

Pensé que me tomaría un tiempo, pero solo me llevó 30 segundos. Comprobé mi portátil, mi mp3, el libro estúpido, ropa interior, ropa y artículos de higiene personal. ¿¡Qué diablos hago ahora!?

Y entonces fue cuando lo vi.

La puerta del dormitorio de Taiga. Se estaba abriendo invitándome a que lo explorara. No pude hacerlo la última vez debido a un incidente traumático llamado "Alex". Voy a ejercer mi derecho de saber más acerca de mi buen amigo, compañero y cómplice en todo lo que hago, Taiga.

¡Nah! ¿A quién quiero engañar? solo quiero ver si esconde porno por alguna parte.

Estoy bastante segura de que Taiga esconde estás revistas. Es un hombre, por Dios. Además, con semejante cuerpo, no hay manera de que no sea un adolecente saludable.

¡Arg! de todas las cosas que puedo buscar, ¡se me ocurrió primeramente las eróticas! ¿¡Qué hay de malo en mí!? ¡Esto es preocupante!

Miré debajo de la cama, pero todo lo que vi fueron unas pesas, zapatos tirados, revistas de baloncesto, y una camiseta. Levanté el colchón pero no había nada. Sus cajones están llenos de más revistas de baloncesto. Y luego, finalmente me dirigí a su armario.

Para mi sorpresa, él tiene mucha ropa. Fue inesperado. Es decir, rara vez lo veo usando este tipo de ropa. Y tiene un sin número de zapatos. ¡Kagami Taiga es un niño rico! me arrodillé para buscar si hay cajones o algo y fue cuando la tabla del suelo se movió, al mismo tiempo que escuché el timbre sonar.

Vi las revistas. Son las mismas que compra Aomine.

―¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ―Ese fue Taiga.

―¡Nada! ―de inmediato puse la tabla en su lugar y me di vuelta rápidamente. Ya que estaba de rodillas, mi cabeza golpeó con las piernas duras de Taiga.

Esto fue muy torpe de mi parte. ¿¡Por qué demonios cada parte del cuerpo de este idiota es dura!? Traté de levantarme pero sentí un jalón horrible en mi cabeza.

―¿¡Qué demonios!? ―Taiga maldijo.

―¡Mi cabello! ―me quejé.

Si. Mi cabello, otra vez se enredó con el cierre del pantalón de un chico (recuerda lo de Miyaji-sempai). Estábamos en una situación comprometedora y estaba luchando con todo lo que tengo para no imaginar nada desagradable. Taiga me agarró de la cabeza y empezó a tirar con mucha fuerza. Dolía como puta madre. Grité.

¿He mencionado que Tatsuya está aquí también? ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué iba a decir si nos encuentra así!?

―¿Pasa algo? escuché que Ritsuka…. ―Tatsuya arrastró las palabras debido al choque. Detrás de él estaban Hana (que dijo algo en otro idioma) y una chica.

―Oh, mierda. ―dijo Taiga.

Mi vida se acabó. Giré para poder mirarlo y se veía….como siempre. A veces lo odio por tener una cara de póker. Tengo que abstenerme de gemir (porque se puede llevar a otro mal entendido).

―Tatsuya, yo solo estaba….mi cabello….ehhh…. ―quería explicarlo pero Tatsuya se dio la vuelta. Sentí una sensación de pena. La única persona que quería que fuera mi novio no podía ser mi novio porque pensaba que se la estaba ******* a su hermano.

ODIO MI VIDA.

―¡No te vayas! ―Traté de seguirlo, pero mi cabello no cede y no tengo más remedio que estar de rodillas. ―¡Lo entendiste todo mal! ¡Yo no se la estoy ******* a Taiga!

―¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? ―Taiga me gritó. Yo empecé a gemir en la agonía. ―¡No gimas!

―¿¡Ella por qué dijo eso!? ―preguntó la niña no identificada.

―Cálmate, Ri-chan. ―pidió Hana.

Y entonces, volvió a la habitación. ―Solo fui por unas tijeras. ―Tatsuya dijo, evitando reírse.

―¿Tijeras? ―pregunté. Y entonces entendí lo que pretende hacer. ―¡Por encima de mi cadáver me vuelven a cortar el cabello!

―Dame las tijeras. ―pidió Taiga. Yo golpeé la mano (me sentí mal) de Tatsuya antes de que eso pase. ―¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? La única cosa que queda es cortarlo.

―¡Solo está enredado! ¡Desenrédalo! ¡No te atrevas a cortar ni un solo pedazo de mi cabello! ―grité. Él intentó hacer lo que le dije pero dolía mucho. ―¡Duele!

―¡Ves! ¿¡Qué más se supone que debo hacer!?...Tatsuya… ―Taiga pidió ayuda.

Él suspiró y se acuclilló al lado mío. ―Es incómodo verlos en esta posición, Ritsuka.

―¿¡Y tú crees que yo estoy feliz!? ―le dije. Él miró a Hana, como pidiéndole ayuda silenciosa.

Ella suspiró y se arrodilló a mi lado. ―Ri-chan, todo lo que queda es la tijera.

―¡Pero es mi cabello! ―gemí y empecé a moverme con desesperación. ―¡No! yo no voy a permitir que nadie más lo corte nunca. Akashi fue el primero y último que hizo eso.

―¡Ritsuka, para de moverte! ―dijo Taiga. Tatsuya lo miró con diversión.

―¿¡A que te refieres con dejar de moverme!? ―pregunté. Traté de mirar hacia él, pero no pude. En cambio, sentí que toda la parte baja de Taiga se estaba poniendo rígida, por decirlo así.

Taiga gruñó y agarró con las dos manos mi cabeza para luego tirar de ella con una fuerza brutal. Volé hasta que mi cuerpo aterrizó golpeando una de las paredes. ¡Así no se trata a las niñas!

―Al menos no le cortaron el cabello. ―dijo la que acompañaba a Hana (Creo que se llama Saya).

Taiga parecía muy aliviado.

―Taiga, ¿no quieres tomar una ducha de agua fría? ―Tatsuya bromeó.

El rostro de Taiga no podía ser más rojo. ―¡Esto no es gracioso!

―Yo no me estoy riendo. ―dijo Tatsuya divertido.

―¿¡Pueden salir un momento de la habitación!? ―Taiga pidió. Tatsuya le dio palmadas en el hombro. ―¡Qué no es gracioso!

―Jajaja, está bien. ―dijo Tatsuya.

Yo estaba muy aturdida por el golpe que recibí, pero logré Salir exitosamente de ese horrible lugar. Los tres chicos de Yosen se excusaron porque tenían que irse y así, me quedé sola. Me acosté en el sofá, y escuchando el agua de la ducha correr, me quedé dormida.

La casa de Tetsu es bueno….muy normal. Es una casa de dos pisos (claro que es más grande que la mía) para tres personas. Es tan normal y común que es un poco decepcionante. No es que quisiera que Tetsu tuviera una vida horrible pero….bueno como sea. Él ya estaba en su puerta para darnos la bienvenida. Número 2 salió corriendo hacia a mí y yo lo cargué.

―Pensé que Himuro-san vendría con ustedes. ―dijo Tetsu.

Lo primero que tiene que decir es eso. Yo le dije a Tatsuya que viniera con nosotros porque yo quiero estar más cerca de él. Quiero decir…. ¡Nunca lo veo! pero él dijo que no quería ser una molestia para Tetsu, y que además no podía dejar solas a Hana y a Saya. ¿¡Por qué no puedo ser feliz!?

―Bueno, él piensa que no es adecuado. ―informó Taiga. ―Además, estaba con esta chica rubia de Yosen.

―Tetsuya, ¿son tus amigos? ―la mamá de Tetsu apareció. Ella es muy bonita y si tiene expresiones. Seguido de ella estaba su padre, que lucía feliz. ¿De dónde se supone que Tetsu consiguió esa personalidad?

―Si. Ellos son Kagami-kun y Ritsuka-san. Están conmigo en el club. Chicos, ellos son mis padres. ―Tetsu nos presentó.

―¡Qué bueno! gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. ―mamá Kuroko dijo.

―Ha sido un tiempo desde que él trae amigos. Los últimos fueron Kise-kun y Aomine-kun. Por favor, siéntanse a gusto en nuestra morada. ―dijo papá Kuroko.

―Muchas gracias. ―Taiga y yo nos inclinamos boquiabiertos por lo que estábamos viendo. ¿¡Cómo incluso ellos concibieron a Tetsu!?

Después de la deliciosa cena que preparó mamá Kuroko, subimos a la habitación de Tetsu para hacer lo del maldito informe. Su habitación es muy normal. Tiene una pequeña biblioteca. Eso es impresionante. Taiga y yo estábamos orgullosos de nuestro amigo listo.

―Vamos a empezar a trabajar. ―dijo Tetsu con firmeza. Y debido a que rara vez utiliza ese tipo de tono, Taiga y yo obedecimos.

He leído la mitad pero no puedo seguir más. Busqué en google un resumen como un buen estudiante. Y en realidad, el resumen en internet está muy bien equipado. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo escribirlo. El sensei se enteraría si hago algo como eso. Por otro lado, Taiga parecía que le estaba yendo mejor.

Dos horas y media más tarde, todavía estaba leyendo. Mi cuello dolía y mis parpados estaban pesados. La cama con olor a vainilla de Tetsu me estaba llamando a gritos.

Tetsu salió para traer más café y así impedir que nos quedáramos dormidos. Minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió justo como lo hacen en las películas de terror. Pensamos que era Tetsu pero allí no había nadie.

Taiga y yo compartimos una mirada de susto.

Y luego la luz se apagó. Di un grito ahogado y apreté la mano de Taiga con todas mis fuerzas. Las luces se encendieron nuevamente para revelar una vieja que tenía cara que da miedo.

¡Dios mío! ¡DIOS MIO!

Taiga y yo gritamos y nos abrazamos llenos de miedo. Estábamos listos para morir juntos (probablemente de un ataque cardiaco).

―¿Qué sucede? ―llegó papá Kuroko junto con Tetsu. ―¿Mamá?

Tetsu suspiró. ―Chicos, ella es mi abuela. Vive con nosotros.

―Mamá, debes dejar de hacerle eso a los niños. ―papá Kuroko reprendió a la abuelita. Luego se fue.

―Pero es agradable ver sus caras de miedo. ―sonrió la señora.

―Lo siento abuela, pensé que eras un fantasma. ―dije mientras me bajada de Taiga.

―Yo también lo siento. ―dijo Taiga.

―No pasa nada. En realidad lo dicen mucho. ―dijo la abuela. ¡Ella es tan parecida a Tetsu! ―La última vez que lo hice fue al chico rubio y al chico de piel oscura. Ellos salieron corriendo y se cayeron en las escaleras.

―Aomine-kun y Kise-kun tuvieron pesadillas contigo, abuela. ―dijo Tetsu, intentando no reírse. ―Pero por favor, no hagas eso.

―Oye abuela, ¿eres una especie de ninja? ―pregunté, emocionada.

―Jaja, lo fui, hace mucho tiempo. ―ella dijo.

―Abuela. ―Tetsu reprendió. ―Ritsuka-san cree todo lo que le dices.

―¿Eso es así? ―la abuelita preguntó divertida.

―¡Claro que no! ―dije.

―Sí, todo el tiempo. ―dijo Taiga. Yo lo miré indignada.

―Por cierto, ¿Quién sabe jugar cartas? ―preguntó abuela Kuroko.

―Abuela, estamos haciendo una tare… ―Tetsu no pudo terminar porque yo ya me había parado para jugar con la abuelita.

―¡Si, si! ¡Vamos a jugar! ―dije saltando emocionada.

―Oi, ¿de dónde viene esa repentina emoción? ―Taiga preguntó.

Yo no le respondí porque me senté con la abuelita a jugar. Ella me ganó humillantemente las siete veces que tuvimos una partida. Pero no me importó. Luego empezó a hacer trucos de magia. ¡Eso fue increíble! y después me contó historias súper fantásticas de sus aventuras ninja (ella tiene una gran imaginación).

Yo estaba feliz porque bueno, nunca tuve abuelos ni nada (mi mamá y papá eran huérfanos) y creo que es justo que Tetsu comparta a la suya conmigo. Al menos por esta noche. Al final, no logramos mucho esa noche.

Es un milagro que los padres de Tetsu no se despertaron gracias a todo el alboroto que creamos. Su habitación debe ser a prueba de sonido o algo así. Incluso Número 2 durmió con nosotros (lejos de Taiga porque puede sufrir ataques o algo).

Terminamos haciendo todo el informe del libro a la mañana siguiente. Afortunadamente prestamos atención y terminamos para la tarde toda la tarea.

Con amor.

Claire.


	57. Tokio big sight

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 56: Tokio big sight.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Mi círculo social se ha ampliado un poco.

Bueno, no es como que yo la considere una amiga mía. Pero aun así, es un ser soportable. Estoy hablando de una chica nueva que ingresó a Seirin (no puedo creer que en este tiempo acepten alumnos) y ella es la prima de Kiyoshi-sempai. ¡Y es muy bonita!

Su nombre es Kiyoshi Sakura. Cabello rosa (más oscuro que el de Momoi) ojos verdes, y con una altura promedio. Imagino que medirá 1.60 m. ¡La cosa es que ella me quitó a mis amigas!

De acuerdo, está bien. Es un poco exagerado. ¡Pero vamos!

Todo comenzó en un día lunes. Como de costumbre, Taiga, Tetsu y yo íbamos bromeando con cualquier cosa al salón de clase. Y como siempre, Kida se acercaría a molestarme con cualquier estupidez. Nada fuera de lo común. Lo que yo no sabía era que en la otra aula estaban recibiendo a alguien.

Antes de comenzar las clases de la mañana, recibí un mensaje de Susuka.

Gemela-demonio 2: Ritsuka, hoy estarás bien solo con Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun.

No entendía la razón del mensaje así que decidí hacer caso omiso de él. Quizá solo era otra broma de ellas.

A la hora del almuerzo, yo fui en busca de Susuka y Anuka para comer, como siempre lo hacíamos. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! me encuentro con que las gemelas demonio estaban compartiendo su almuerzo con una chica de cabello rosa. Imagina mi impresión al entender el porqué del mensaje anterior.

¡Ellas claramente me estaban reemplazando!

Ya me volvieron una perra pervertida por lo que tienen que conseguir un alma pura para seguir con su ritual (probablemente, eso es lo que esas gemelas hacen).

Yo no puedo con tanta crueldad. Corrí a donde estaban Tetsu y Taiga y me senté con un sonido muy fuerte en la silla, haciendo que ambos dejaran de comer.

―¿Qué rayos te pasa? ―me preguntó Taiga.

―Me remplazaron. ―dije.

―¿Eh? ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Que me reemplazaron! ―chillé.

Ellos dos compartieron una mirada de confusión. Luego Tetsu habló.

―No entendemos a lo que te refieres, Ritsuka-san.

―Fui al otro salón para tomar mi almuerzo con Susuka y Anuka, tal y como siempre lo hacemos todos los días. Pero cuando llegué a la puerta, ellas dos estaban teniendo su almuerzo con otra chica. ―expliqué rápidamente.

―¿Con otra chica? ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ―Taiga preguntó estúpidamente.

―¡Todo! ¡Las amigas no se reemplazan!

―No creo que ellas te estén reemplazando ni nada, Ritsuka-san. Eres un poco difícil de reemplazar. ―Tetsu dijo. Por alguna razón, la manera en que dijo que soy difícil de reemplazar no me agradó.

―Pero….

―Ya cállate y come. ―ordenó Taiga.

―Idiota. ―lo insulté, pero luego desenvolví mi almuerzo y me dispuse a comer.

Para el resto de la tarde me estaba preguntando qué fue lo que hice de malo para que las gemelas no quisieran comer conmigo. Muy bien, lo que me molestó fue que ellas no quisieran estar conmigo. Quiero decir….a pesar que son súper malvadas y pervertidas, yo las aprecio un montón. Incluso están en el mismo nivel de aprecio que le tengo a Hiyori.

La hora de la práctica llegó y tuve que hacer mis labores como gerente. He estado investigando los equipos con quienes nos enfrentaremos en la Inter-High, que empieza desde el lunes que viene. Los muchachos están más que entusiasmados con volver a participar en el torneo, y demostrar que somos un gran equipo. Yo sinceramente, quiero que ellos ganen todo.

Pero bueno, hay que recordar que existe la plaga "los milagrosos" (una plaga horrible) por lo que será difícil, ya que supongo que ellos han mejorado bastante.

La entrenadora estaba muy enojada con Furihata ya que no aparecía por ninguna parte. Eso es muy raro. Él es del tipo de chico que nunca falta al entrenamiento o llega tarde. Así que lo que le esperaba era una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Fue en ese momento, que las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron. Revelando a Furihata y la chica que estaba con Susuka y Anuka en el almuerzo. Ella estaba cargando a Número 2, que a la vista del balón, saltó de sus brazos para jugar con él.

¡WTF!

¿¡Qué demonios hacia ella aquí!?

―¡Furihata-kun! ¿¡Por qué te demoraste tanto!? ―esa fue Riko-sempai, que llegó hasta él para hacerle sus movimientos de lucha mortales.

Después de toda nuestra impresión y demás, nos dimos cuenta de que la chica era la prima de Kiyoshi-sempai y que hoy era su primer día en la escuela. Como dije, tiene el cabello rosa y se lo acomoda en dos colas. Hyuuga-sempai y los demás chicos de tercer año la conocían. Ella viene de Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

―Así que… ¿Conoces a la escoria humana? ―le pregunté.

―Si por la escoria humana te refieres a Hanamiya Makoto, si lo conozco. ―ella dijo. Me sorprende que haya atinado a quien me refería. Luego los chicos que la conocían empezaron a hacerle preguntas.

―¿Y qué fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí? ―finalmente preguntó Tetsu.

Ella, a la vista de Tetsu, gritó como si en realidad hubiera visto un fantasma. Quiero decir, todo el mundo grita cuando ve a Tetsu por primera vez, pero ella se llevó el premio nobel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a murmurar cosas.

Genial. Otra rara.

Cuando los abrió, volvió a gritar. ¿¡Qué carajo sucede con esta chica!?

―¡T-t-t-tu! ¡Oh mi Dios si eras real! ―ella dijo, apuntado a Tetsu con su dedo índice.

―Hola. Es bueno verte de nuevo. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿Kuroko la conoce? ―Taiga me preguntó.

―Al parecer. ―respondí.

Silencio.

―¿¡De donde se conocen!? ―por fin preguntamos todos.

Tetsu quiso explicar algo, pero ella le tapó la boca rápidamente, lo golpeó en el abdomen, y lo arrastró lejos del gimnasio. Los presentes quedamos conmocionados y aturdidos por la aparición de Kiyoshi Sakura, que acaba de agredir a la sombra de Seirin. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica!?

De todas formas.

Este fin de semana me llegó un mensaje de Anuka. Yo les expresé mi inconformidad delante de Sakura, pero ellas solo se rieron de mí y dijeron que las cuatro podríamos ser unas buenas amigas. No es que tenga nada en contra de Sakura, si no que posee una forma sarcástica de ser. Yo soy sarcástica, pero del sarcasmo sano. Además ella tiene una habilidad para descifrar lo que sientes o piensas. Es espeluznante. Estuve cerca de ella toda la semana, así que se puede decir que ya somos familiares. Me refiero a que... Tetsu y Taiga ya le hablan de lo más normal. Hasta fuimos a ver no sé qué cosa de Kendo (Tetsu me pidió que fuéramos).

Gemela-demonio 1: Ritsuka, como Susuka y yo TE QUEREMOS MUCHO, vamos a darte una entrada para Tokio big sight, para mañana.

Yo: ¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡No es una jodida broma!?

Gemela-demonio 1: Si, es enserio. Vamos a ir a promocionar mi novela.

Yo: ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Gemela-demonio 1: También invitamos a Sa-chan a venir.

Yo: Ugh. ¿A ella si quiera le gusta el manga y el anime?

Gemela-demonio 1: no, ella no es una otaku como tú, pero es una chica gamer, y también es una convención para video juegos.

Yo: bueno, ya que.

Para mí, el evento principal de todo esta temporada de primavera, era ver los arboles de Sakura (es irónico que conocí a una chica con ese nombre) pero como no hay árboles alrededor, la convención ahora es lo más importante.

Pero Anuka me invitó para atender la mierda de stand que tiene, mientras ella da autógrafos y demás. No era exactamente ideal para mí hacer eso, pero de todas formas estoy emocionada. Riko-sempai nos dio este sábado libre, pero dijo que ya no habría más. Así que básicamente esta es una gran oportunidad. Ella es tan amable últimamente. Estoy empezando a preguntarme qué tipo de vudú hizo Hyuuga-sempai con ella. El amor le hace cosas extrañas a la gente.

Volviendo a la convención.

Todo lo que puedo decir es que Japón en realidad gira entorno a estas cosas. Una gran cantidad de personas asisten a estos eventos ¡dispuestos a gastar una gran cantidad de dinero en anime, manga y video juegos!

Yo llevaba esta camisa que me dio Anuka como parte de la publicidad (Kaiten y Kotetsu) y sinceramente ¡me encanta! estoy sorprendida de como Anuka pudo llevar a cabo la elaboración de esta historia. A mi lado, se encontraba Sakura jugando con su Psp. Pero luego Susuka se fue con ella, dejándome sola.

Los libros fueron vendidos muy bien a la población femenina (fujoshis) tal y como se esperaba. Entonces comencé a releer la novela en aires de hacer algo. Cuando iba a escoger otro libro, una voz familiar me llamó.

―¿Ritsu-chan?

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Takao y Midorima de pie delante de mí. ¡Estaba sinceramente sorprendida de verlos aquí! ¡No podía creer lo que veía! es decir, yo no tenía la impresión de que ellos dos eran del tipo que venían a esta clase de cosas.

Me puse de pie con torpeza.

―¡Esto no es lo que parece! ―dije en defensa, cruzando mis brazos para evitar que vieran la camiseta.

―Pero yo no he dicho nada. ―Takao rio.

―Bueno, esto no es lo que están pensando que es. ―insistí.

Midorima se acomodó sus lentes. ―De todos modos, Takao y yo tenemos que irnos.

―¿¡Esperen!? ¿¡A donde van!? ¿¡Por qué están aquí!? ―pregunté.

Takao suspiró y miró a Midorima. Ahora entiendo completamente por qué están aquí.

―Muy bien, ¿Qué es? ―le pregunté.

Midorima miró a otra parte y no me contestó.

―Un dakimakura femenina. ―respondió Takao.

Me quedé boquiabierta. ―¿¡Es enserio!?

―Yo le dije exactamente lo mismo. ―dijo Takao.

―¿Y qué es lo que exactamente necesitas? ―pregunté.

―El horóscopo no fue especifico, pero ya que el color de la suerte para hoy es rojo, supongo que alguien con pelo rojo. ―dijo Midorima por fin.

Bueno, chicas anime con pelo rojo hay miles. La primera que se me vino a la cabeza fue Shana (Shakugan no Shana) luego Rias (High School DxD) Erza (Fairy Tail) Yona (Akatsuki no Yona) y Ayano (kaze no stigma). Pero dudo que el friki sepa quiénes son.

―Así que…. ¿Quieres algo ecchi? ―pregunté.

―Algo ecchi. ―Takao confirmó.

―¡Takao, cállate! ―Midorima dijo bruscamente.

Con eso fue suficiente. Me reí muy, muy duro. Tanto así, que me dolía el estómago. ¡Yo no puedo imaginarme a ese idiota con algo como eso! ¡Es hilarante!

―No le veo lo gracioso. Takao, vámonos. ―dijo Midorima.

―¡Lo siento! bueno ya, espérame. Te voy a ayudar a conseguir uno ya que tengo más experiencia en este tipo de cosas que ustedes dos. ―dije.

―¿Enserio? pensé que esto no es lo que yo creo que es. ―bromeó Takao.

―¡No lo es!

―Bien, bien. Dejando todo esto aún lado, nunca imaginé que tuvieras interés en… ―yo lo interrumpí cuando él estaba a punto de tocar y echarle un vistazo al trabajo de Anuka. Yo estoy segura que él no quiere saber que también es parte del elenco de esta retorcida novela.

―¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? Si no deseas que tu alma sea arrojada al infierno, no lo toques. ―advertí.

―¡Muy bien! ¡Lo siento!

―¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Ritsuka? ―Midorima dijo, abriendo un volumen. Juro que no llegué a tiempo para evitar que eso sucediera.

Una luz brillante salía del libro como Midorima pasaba las hojas con una habilidad asombrosa. Pude ver las escenas a través de sus gafas y cuando terminó, sus lentes se rompieron. Él dejó caer la novela.

Y luego se convirtió en piedra. Realmente esto pasó.

―¡WAHHHHHHH! ―Takao y yo gritamos.

―¡Por eso dije que no lo abrieran! ―grité.

―¡Shin-chan! oi, ¡Shin-chan! ―Takao lo llamó.

―¡El choque debió haber sido demasiado! ―dije.

―¡Shin-chan, por favor vuelve!

Recogí el volumen que él había leído y me di cuenta de que yo no lo había visto. Y precisamente, era el volumen en donde la historia de Rendo y Gou se desarrolla. Que casualmente tienen las mismas personalidades de Midorima y Takao. ¡Él realmente necesita su artículo afortunado!

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―Anuka apareció.

―¡Anuka, Midorima fue enviado al infierno! ―dije.

Ella me miró estúpidamente. ―¿Realmente, Ritsuka? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? estoy aquí para asegurarme de que estés haciendo tu trabajo tan bien como lo están haciendo Sa-chan, Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun.

Yo no sabía que Tetsu y Taiga estaban aquí, pero por ahora Midorima es más importante. ―¡Casi vendí la mitad de los libros! pero esto es importante. ¡Él fue realmente enviado al infierno después de leer esta cosa! ―levanté la novela.

―Ohhhh. Ese es un volumen nuevo. Probablemente no vuelva nunca. ―dijo.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ―Takao gimió. ―No creo que incluso esté respirando. Kazu-chan, ¿Dónde diablos está Kazu-chan cuando se necesita?

―¿Kazumi que puede hacer aquí? ―miré al pobre chico, que parecía como experimentando las drogas por primera vez.

―Créeme, ella logra muchas cosas. ―dijo Takao.

―Bueno, supongo que no hay opción. ―Anuka sacó un mazo y se lo entregó a Takao.

―Que te jodan. ¿¡Es enserio!? ―grité.

―Espera, ¿Qué está pasando? ―pidió Takao.

Anuka exhaló. ―Él está traumatizado por haber leído algo que nunca en su vida había visto, y que su cerebro no podía manejar. Por lo tanto, supongo que dándole un buen golpe hará que se desmaye y que lo olvide. Ritsuka, tú eres experta en dar buenos golpes.

―¿¡Hay que golpearle su cabeza!? ―grité, otra vez.

―¿¡Tienes otra idea!? ―preguntó.

―No, pero estoy tratando de no ser tan violenta. Este año quiero ser más femenina. ―dije.

―¡No hay otra opción!

―Me temo que me perdí… ―dijo Takao.

―Prácticamente debemos golpearlo muy fuerte en la cabeza para que olvide lo que vio. Anuka es una experta en cosas psicológicas. ―dije.

―Realmente no lo entiendo pero…si eso logra que Shin-chan vuelva a la normalidad, está bien. ―Takao cedió.

―Está bien, entonces….golpéalo. ―ordené.

―¿Por qué voy a golpearlo yo, Ritsu-chan? y además, ¿es completamente seguro? ―yo sentía que Takao estaba nervioso.

―Porque eres su mejor amigo, supongo. Tienen este tipo de conexión que te hace ser el indicado para darle un golpe. ―expliqué.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

―El poder de la amistad. ―dije, sabiamente.

Bueno, solo para estar claros, no sé si esto va a funcionar. Los traumas por lo general se curan con terapias psicológicas y toda esa mierda, pero hay que salvar a Midorima ahora. Hay personas que se morirían si el desaparece (sus padres, probablemente).

Entonces Takao lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Sin piedad.

Lo hizo mejor de como yo lo hubiera hecho. Él debe tener un tipo de resentimiento oculto contra su amigo.

Y después Midorima se desmayó. Lo cargamos entre Takao y yo hacia el puesto de Anuka (el tipo pesa mucho) y esperamos a que por fin reaccionara.

Mientras él dormía, yo lo estudié minuciosamente por primera vez desde que lo conozco. Su cabello se ve suave y la manera en cómo le caía en la cara lo hacía ver tan tierno. Y tiene las pestañas más lindas que he visto en mi jodida vida. ¡Y él es un hombre! ¡Sus pestañas son perfectas! ¡Arg! Yo lo hubiera tocado de no ser por Takao que estaba al lado mío.

Cuando el friki despertó, se veía bastante normal. Takao y yo lloramos un rio en la alegría. Le mostré la portada de la novela, y él no reaccionó para nada. No lo abrí por el temor de volver a desencadenar el trauma. Después de que Anuka le hubiera hecho preguntas, se determinó que estaba completamente normal. Así que fui con ellos a comprar la cosa que necesitaba ya que Anuka me dio tiempo libre.

Y de verdad fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Él tenía que mirar si era completamente perfecto. Ya veo porque se lleva bien con Akashi. Y todo se volvió peor en el momento en que él vio a Kazumi, que seguramente venia por la misma cosa, con otro chico. Pero ni siquiera se saludaron. La tensión era palpable. Como la buena amiga que soy, yo necesito saber qué pasa. Así que le pregunté a Takao.

―¿Qué está pasando entre ellos?

―Shin-chan está celoso. ―él me susurró.

―¿Celoso? ―estaba confundida.

―Kazu-chan no quiso venir con nosotros porque está en una cita o algo así. ―informó Takao.

Yo no puedo creer esto.

¡WTF!

¿¡Kazumi y Midorima!?

Bueno, debo decir que a veces tienen comportamientos románticos (como la vez que los vi en el hospital muy cerca el uno al otro) pero…. Oh Dios. Yo simplemente no lo creo. Me acerqué a Midorima y le puse una mano (difícilmente) en el hombro.

Él me frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué haces?

―No te preocupes. Entiendo que debe ser horrible ver a la chica que te gusta con otro hombre. ―dije, sinceramente.

Takao se tapó la boca para no reírse. Midorima me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y después de ponerse más rojo que un tomate maduro, me agarró la cabeza por primera vez con su (súper) mano.

Llegué a la sabia conclusión de que los tipos que juegan baloncesto aman apretar cabezas. En especial las pequeñas.

Al final, Midorima no tuvo más remedio que comprar un dakimakura de Rias (que tiene los mismos pechos que Kazumi) Cada almohada que se vende aquí es ecchi de todos modos. Ya tiene algo que hacer en sus momentos de soledad...ejem.

Ellos se despidieron de mí (Midorima aun enojado por lo que dije) y se fueron. Yo volví al stand para notar una gran conmoción.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ―le pregunté a un chico.

―Un concurso cosplay. ―me dijo. La voz se me hizo muy conocida. Miré inmediatamente a mi lado.

―¿¡Kida!?

―¿¡Ritsuka!?

―¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ―ambos preguntamos.

Él estaba sosteniendo una figura coleccionable de Grimmjow jaegerjaquez (Sexto espada en el anime Bleach). Sus ojos viajaron a ver todo el stand y rápidamente me miró de forma acusadora.

―¡Eres una fujoshi!

―¡WAHHHHH! ―le tapé la boca. ―¡No lo digas tan alto! hay gente aquí que no sabe de qué se tratan estos libros.

―Pues no es muy difícil adivinar. ―dijo, después de apartar mis manos.

La multitud se volvió más escandalosa, gracias a los gritos de las niñas. Miré al escenario y me quedé estática. Eran Taiga y Tetsu. Ambos vestían las ropas correspondientes de Kaiten y Kotetsu. Y eran tan perfectos. Pude sentir la sangre fluir por mi nariz. La cubrí para la prevención. Al lado de ellos se encontraba Sakura. Yo no sé si esto fue idea de ella, pero si lo fue, voy a alabarla más tarde.

Saqué rápidamente mi teléfono y les tomé un par de fotos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Kida tuvo que gritar para que yo lo escuchara.

―¿Qué? son la encarnación viviente de Kaiten y Kotetsu. No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. ―yo también estaba hablando un poco duro.

―Fujoshi.

―Cállate.

Y entonces otro grito de chicas se escuchó.

―Esto es tan intenso. ―comentó.

―No tienes una idea. ―dije.

―Entonces….ellos dos son inspiración para los personajes que están en tu camisa. ―él dijo. Yo le sonreí. Maldito rubio listo.

―Solo para dejar las cosas claras, a los dos chicos si les gustan las mujeres….no como a otros. ―dije.

―Kagami no te hubiera besado si no gustase de mujeres. ―comentó. Yo me sonrojé. ―¿Y por otros a quien te refieres? a mí me gustan las mujeres.

Su declaración me dejó completamente en shock. Yo no esperaba esto, realmente.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Taiga finalmente dejó escapar su ira en el escenario, como lo hace Kotetsu en la novela. Y Tetsu lo calmó, como lo hace Kaiten. Las hembras se volvieron locas. Kida y yo nos vimos envueltos en la conmoción. La multitud empujó hacia adelante. Perdí el equilibrio. Tropecé y estaba a punto de caer, pero Kida vino a mi rescate y me agarró de la cintura, previniendo la caída.

Él me llevó más cerca de su cuerpo protegiéndome de la estampida fujoshi. Todas las niñas se fueron hacia el escenario. Fue un caos. Vi que Sakura golpeó a unas cuantas mientras Susuka le daba un lugar seguro a Taiga y a Tetsu. Kida y yo nos quedamos así por un minuto hasta que todo se calmó.

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó. Él nunca me pregunta si estoy bien. Dio un paso hacia atrás para mirarme y cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó. ―Yo…..uhm…solo estaba….ya sabes….para protegerte….uhm… ―balbuceó.

Por alguna razón, me quedé sin palabras. No tengo ni idea de que decirle. La atmosfera se volvió incomoda.

Kida me soltó inmediatamente.

―Está bien…..gracias por protegerme... ―dije.

Después de llegar con Anuka, fuimos tras el escenario para encontrarnos con el resto de chicos.

―¡Hola chicos! ―dije. Yo no los he visto en todo el día.

―¡No es lo que piensas! ―Taiga dejó escapar.

―Oh, yo sé exactamente que es. ―dije sonriendo.

―No es para tanto. Te ves bien Kagami. ―dijo Sakura. ―Te vez exactamente igual a Kotetsu.

Susuka, Anuka y yo nos quedamos sin aliento.

―¿Quién es Kotetsu? ―preguntó Taiga.

Yo no sabía que Sakura estaba enterada de quienes eran la inspiración para crear a Kaiten y Kotetsu. Y creo que las gemelas demonio tampoco. Pero al parecer, ella no sabía que Taiga y Tetsu no estaban enterados.

Me puse inmediatamente a su lado. ―¿Qué estás diciendo? jajaja.

―¿Eh? pero realmente Kagami se parece a Kotetsu. ―Sakura señaló la camiseta. ―Y Kuroko es el otro tipo, ¿no?

―¿¡Qué!? ―Taiga el idiota gritó.

Sentí que la mirada de Tetsu me atravesó como un cuchillo. Me volví hacia él y sacudí con vehemencia en la negación.

―Sakura está muy mal. ―dije.

"No creo que Sakura-san tenga razón para mentir. ―dijo Tetsu. Genial. ¡Ahora todo lo que dice Sakura es ley para Tetsu! ¡Arg!

Taiga se llevó un total de diez segundos para darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo y luego su cara se puso completamente roja.

―¡CHITANDA! ―Taiga gritó. Pero las dos gemelas habían desaparecido. Él me miró un segundo. ―Contigo arreglo luego. ―y entonces se fue en busca de las gemelas demonio. Tetsu lo siguió.

Bueno, al menos los dos tipos estaban descargando su ira con las personas que eran. Aunque esa sentencia de muerte me dejó intranquila. ¿Hola? yo también soy una víctima aquí, muchas gracias. ¿Tengo que mencionar que yo soy la protagonista?

―Ups. Creo que dije algo que no debían saber. ―dijo Sakura.

―Totalmente. ―Kida y yo dijimos.

Sakura realmente debe dejar sus técnicas de brujería para después. Ahora lo que me queda es un regaño de horas por parte de Tetsu y Taiga.

En la noche me aseguré de mandarle un mensaje a Midorima sola para quitarme la duda de que pudiera estar mal. Afortunadamente, él no recuerda nada sobre lo que leyó.

Muchas gracias Dios.

Le dije a Anuka que me tenía que pasar los demás volúmenes. En este momento, está trabajando en uno, y que cuando lo acabe, tal vez me lo de. Quiero aclarar que no haré nada que perturbe mi mente sola para leer su historia Yaoi.

Eso es una completa mentira. Sé que haré lo que sea por leer esa cosa.

Con amor.

Claire.


	58. ¡A la excursión!

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 57: ¡A la excursión!

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Odio a los niños. Definitivamente las excursiones no son una buena idea. ¡Y pensar que yo creí que sí lo era!

Las clases de segundo año (clase A, B, C y D) decidieron ir en una excursión a la zona del lago Kawaguchi o Kawaguchiko. Muy bien, no fue la clase en sí pero si los maestros. Creo que es para la asignatura de japonés. Y no es un viaje de diversión. Cuando lleguemos del viaje, debemos hacer un informe de no sé qué mierda.

Naturalmente, yo estaba muy emocionada de ir a conocer más lugares en Japón (aunque espero que no tengamos que subir el monte Fuji) y poder agrandar mi lista. ¡Pero nunca pensé que ese lugar estuviera infestado de mosquitos! es decir, ¡Tengo ronchas rojas en toda mi piel!

Pero para los del club de baloncesto no fue fácil conseguir el permiso. A parte de decirle a nuestros padres (en mi caso, hermano) teníamos que convencer a la matriarca: Riko-sempai.

―¿Qué pasa con la práctica? ―preguntó ella después de escucharme. Como ya sabes, la práctica es algo sagrado.

―Hice la misma pregunta y el sensei me regañó diciendo que no todo en la vida es baloncesto. ―dijo Taiga.

―E incluso le tiró la tiza a la cabeza. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Eso fue porque el idiota se quedó dormido. ―dijo Kida.

―¡Oye! ―Taiga gritó.

―Y fue de lo más gracioso. ―murmuré. ―De todas formas, es solo un día que estaremos allá. Así que no creo que la práctica se vea afectada.

Y ellos me miraron como si eso fuera la peor ofensa del mundo. Ugh, frikis del baloncesto.

―Aunque hayamos ganado los dos primeros partidos de las preliminares a la Inter-High, eso no significa que pueden aflojar el ritmo. ―dijo Riko-sempai. ―Sin embargo, es un requisito que tienen que cumplir como estudiantes de la institución. Así que pueden ir.

―¡Hurra! ―Kawahara y yo celebramos.

―Pero….

Oh, ella tenía que decir eso. Los peros de Riko-sempai nunca son nada bueno. En lo absoluto. Por lo tanto los presentes ya teníamos cara de susto mientras rayos y centellas sonaban en el fondo.

―Duplicaré su entrenamiento y Ritsuka tendrá que supervisarlo. ―ella terminó.

Y los chicos murieron.

Luego siguió mi tortura con mi hermano mayor. Juro que cuando necesito este tipo de permisos, intento ser la niña más linda y sofisticada del mundo. Pero me llevé una sorpresa que jamás pensé.

Estábamos teniendo la cena mientras hablábamos sin parar de cualquier tema trivial. Muy normal en mi familia. Y entonces llegó la noticia que amenazó nuestra supervivencia.

Un bebé.

―Chicos, Kaede y yo queremos decirles algo. ―dijo Drake con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

―¿Somos ricos? ―preguntó James.

―¿¡Nos devolvemos a Estados Unidos!? ―pregunté con miedo. Es decir, me encantaría volver a mi país, pero no quiero dejar a mis amigos idiotas aquí.

―¿Los extraterrestres llegaron para esclavizar la raza humana? ―todos miramos a Matt. La imaginación de los niños es increíble.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Chase.

―Su hermano y yo vamos a ser padres. ―dijo Kaede.

Si. Ellos serás padres de un nuevo engendro de satanás. La profecía se ha cumplido. ¡Y esto amenaza nuestra supervivencia porque es una boca más que alimentar! ¿Sabes cuantos gastos requieren los bebés? además de atención y otro tipo de cosas. Eso, sin mencionar mi bebé-fobia.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―gritamos perplejos.

―Si.

Por lo tanto, al mundo se avecina un pequeño engendro que tal vez quiera controlar el universo. Fue allí donde aproveché para decirle a Drake de la excursión. Y como él estaba tan inmerso en su alegría de ser papá, me dejó ir sin peros ni contras. ¡Gracias al humanoide! ¡Yey!

Eso nos lleva ahora a la excursión. Nunca en mi vida he ido a una así que no estaba muy segura de que debía llevar. Por lo tanto empaqué casi todo mi armario, ¡jaja! entonces, aquí estábamos sentados a la espera de los autobuses. Cuando llegaron finalmente, nos sentamos y partimos a la aventura. Ah bueno, luego de esperar a que Sakura llegara.

Después de 4 horas del infierno (juro que quedé pegada a la silla) llegamos a nuestro destino. Fui la última en bajar del autobús porque traigo muchas cosas y están bastante pesadas.

―Ritsuka, ¿por qué traes tantas cosas? ―me preguntó Kida.

―Porque son necesarias. Todas y cada una. ―dije solemnemente.

―¿El manga es necesario? ―preguntó Tetsu revisando mis cosas con curiosidad.

―Simplemente nunca ha ido a una excursión y no sabía que traer. Di la verdad. ―dijo Taiga.

―Cállate burro. ―le saqué la lengua. ―Ahora sé un buen amigo y lleva mis cosas.

―¿¡Por qué yo!?

―Porque Tetsu es escuálido y tú eres mi esclavo. ―declaré. Tal vez no estoy en la posición de pedirles algo a ellos (creo que aún están sentidos por lo de Kaiten y Kotetsu) pero es muy obvio que yo no puedo cargar con todo.

―Ritsuka-san, no digas que soy escuálido. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Olvídalo. No te ayudaré. ¡Y yo no soy tu esclavo! ―dijo Taiga cruzándose de brazos.

―No hagas que te obligue. ―amenacé, sacando un látigo.

―¿De dónde sacaste ese látigo? ―preguntó Taiga nervioso.

―Internet. ―dije.

―Eres una maldita enana. ―Taiga me dijo.

―Como digas. Ahora vamos. Muévete. ―ordené.

―Tch. Kuroko, ayúdame. ―Taiga miró para todas partes pero no encontramos rastro de Tetsu. ―¿¡Kuroko!?

―Se fue. ―informó Kida.

―Algún día ustedes dos me la van a pagar. ―dijo Taiga el idiota cargando mis cosas. Tener amigos grandes es algo bueno, me doy cuenta.

Lo cierto es que la ciudad no tiene nada. La zona del lago de hecho tiene apenas restaurantes y parece una ciudad fantasma de los años 60, sin desarrollo y como parada en el tiempo.

En verdad que me aburrí mucho. Y teníamos que hacer una parada en cada parte en donde nos fueran a explicar la historia o algo así.

Yo sinceramente estaba esperando un poco más de diversión y emoción. Pero fue una puta mierda. ¡Y no mejoró cuando me di cuenta de que dormiríamos en tiendas! es decir, yo no traje una por lo que estaba al borde del pánico y las lágrimas al pensar que dormiría afuera con los osos (no sé si hay osos, espero que no).

Y entonces los niños pervertidos llegaron.

Por fin la tortura de las clases se acabó y la tarde nos quedaba libre para hacer lo que quisiéramos. Los chicos, Sakura, Susuka, Anuka y yo fuimos a mirar si teníamos la suerte de ver el famoso monte Fuji. Ya estábamos un poco más allá del lago cuando mi pie pisó una cuerda que se aferró con fuerza a mi tobillo y me levantó haciéndome quedar de cabeza. No hace falta decir que la falda se recogió. Así que los malditos pudieron ver mi jodida ropa interior.

Mi dignidad es igual a nada. ¿¡Por qué tenía que usar ropa interior con estampados de conejos!? ¡Esto es demasiado vergonzoso!

―¡WOHHHH! ―gritaron los muchachos.

―¡JAJAJA! ―las chicas se rieron de mí.

―¡Ba-bájenme! ―dije como pude. En ese momento estaba sufriendo de náuseas y un colapso severo. Altura más movimiento, no es lo mío. Tetsu se acercó e intentó quitar el nudo de mi tobillo pero no lo consiguió.

―Quita tus sucias manos de mi presa. ―dijo una voz chillona. Entonces apareció un niño (como estaba de cabeza no pude ver bien como era).

―¿C-cómo que tu presa? ―oi que Furihata preguntó. Entonces otro niño llegó. En realidad, yo ya estoy más allá de la inconciencia. Falta poco para que empiecen las convulsiones.

―¡Onii-san, ella tiene un buen trasero! ―dijo con entusiasmo.

―¡JAJAJA! ―y ellas seguían riendo.

Genial. Yo esperaba que el día que alguien alabara mi cuerpo, fuera, no lo sé, ¡MAYOR DE 17 AÑOS!

―¡Bájenla ya mocosos pervertidos! ―gritó Taiga.

―Por favor…es incómodo verla así. ―rogó Kawahara.

Y entonces por fin fui puesta en libertad. Me paré para asesinar a ese par de niños por hacerme eso, pero lo único que conseguí fue que ellos pusieran sus manos en mis pechos. Todos quedaron blancos como papel.

¡Esos malditos niños pubertos!

Ellos estaban riendo como triunfadores. Agarré sus jodidas manos y las apreté de tal forma que ellos empezaron a rogar por piedad.

―¿Quién les dijo que pueden manosear a una chica sin su consentimiento? ―pregunté mientras fluía de mí un aura oscura. ―¿¡Quién les dijo que podían tocarme!?

Entonces ellos empezaron a llorar. No me importó. Merecen sufrir por degenerados.

―Ritsuka-san, creo que es suficiente. ―dijo Tetsu, que siempre está defendiendo a los pobres.

―¿Por qué? déjala que los mate. ―dijo Kida.

―¡Bien! ―dije soltando las manos. Ellos se fueron corriendo jurando vengarse de mí.

―Mira el lado bueno. Han tocado tus pechos por primera vez en tu vida. ―dijo Susuka.

Simplemente la ignoré y proseguimos. Más tarde me di cuenta de que Número 2 estaba aquí. Sakura lo encontró y lo trajo. Mira que exponer mi hijo a los peligros de la vida salvaje. Luego Susuka y Anuka se fueron a las aguas termales y el resto de nosotros nos fuimos al Kawaguchiko Shizen seikatsukan; que es un centro dedicado solo a la naturaleza. Dado que ya se hacía de noche, todo se veía muy bonito. Cada uno se fue a mirar lo que le llamara la atención.

Fui a ver los lirios azules. Estaban tan bonitos y delicados. Los tomé en mis manos e intenté recordar la melodía que cantaba mi mamá mientras las regaba. Bien, la nostalgia me invadió.

―No sabía que te gustaban las flores. ―la voz de Taiga me hizo saltar en alerta. ―¿Qué mierda de reacción fue esa?

―¡No aparezcas así de la nada! ¡Eso solo lo hace Tetsu! ―dije.

Y el silencio se hizo. No había mucho de qué hablar de todos modos. Y no era como que quisiera hablar. Aunque si quería preguntarle qué demonios hacía aquí. Pero lo que salió de mi boca fue una cosa totalmente diferente.

―Cuando era pequeña, mi mamá tenía muchas de estas flores en casa. Cada mañana se levantaba feliz y las arreglaba mientras tarareaba una linda melodía. Una vez le pregunté porque le gustaban tanto los lirios azules. Ella me dijo que para ella los lirios azules representaban el amor. Delicado, pero lleno de fortaleza.

―Tu mamá debió haber sido una buena persona. ―Taiga dijo.

―Si. La mejor de todas. ―dije con tristeza. Es un avance muy grande el que yo quiera compartir este tipo de temas con alguien, así que siéntete orgulloso de mí. Creo que la herida está sanando por fin.

Entonces Taiga tomó un lirio que había caído al suelo y lo acomodó en mi cabello. Yo no me esperaba esto, sinceramente. Y tampoco me esperaba que su (súper) mano acariciara mi rostro con delicadeza. Como si tuviera miedo de romperme. Quiero decir, Taiga NO es delicado. El mundo se acabaría antes de que él se comportase así.

Me sonrojé. Empecé a hiperventilar y respirar agitadamente mientras mi presión arterial se elevó a su pico más alto y mi temperatura corporal era insoportable. Ahora que lo analizo, Taiga es un chico muy atractivo (ignorando mi deseo oculto por su cuerpo….ejem) aunque tiene cejas raras y es estúpido, impulsivo, idiota, agresivo, grosero, imbécil, sin neuronas, lindo….y yo estoy jodidamente loca.

¡Tengo que estarlo!

Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que temía que él escuchara el sonido. ¡Y no es normal! sentía como si tuviera hormigas en mi estómago. Oh Jesús. ¿Esto es debido al olor de las flores? ¿Mi accidente de hace un rato? ¿La notica del nuevo humanoide?

―¿T-Taiga? ―lo llamé. La sensación de calor en mi mejilla desapareció rápidamente.

―D-de todas formas, ya hay que ir con los demás. ―dijo mirando a otra parte.

―Si...

Fuimos a la fogata que habían preparado los chicos de la clase A y D. ¡La comida fue deliciosa! bueno, estoy comiendo más de lo normal porque ahora tengo una nueva obsesión en el anime. Shokugeki no Soma. Cada vez que lo veo, me da hambre. Así que tengo que verlo mientras como.

Y la hora de dormir llegó.

Gracias a Susuka y Anuka, Sakura compartirá su tienda conmigo. No puedo creer que Tetsu se halla negado a hacerlo. Bueno, bueno. Lo que pasó fue que Tetsu la iba a compartir con Taiga porque él también olvidó traer una. Yo no te diré todas las cosas que por mi mente pasaron al imaginar a mis dos amigos en ese estrecho lugar durmiendo juntos (la vergüenza de ser descubierta por Sakura me mata) y como Taiga tiene serios problemas para manejar a Número 2, él perrito dormiría con nosotras.

Probablemente ya eran más allá de las 11:30 cuando un sonido me despertó. No le presté mucha atención porque bueno, estamos al aire libre y es natural que se escuchen sonidos. Lo que no me gustó nada fue cuando Sakura me habló.

―Ritsuka…deja de molestar... ―dijo con voz de pereza.

―¿De qué hablas? yo no estoy haciendo nada. ―dije. Ella se sentó de golpe, se descubrió de la colcha y al ver una serpiente al lado de su pierna, ambas gritamos en horror puro.

―¡AHHHHHH!

Abrí la tienda como pude, ella tomó a Número 2 y corrimos directo a la tienda de Taiga y Tetsu. Sakura la abrió y nos tiramos encima de ellos, que ante la sorpresa, también gritaron.

―¡Taiga, Tetsu! ―dije.

―¡Kuroko, Kagami! ―dijo Sakura.

―¿¡Qué mierda!? ―dijo Taiga molesto.

―¿Qué les pasó? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―U-una serpiente….mi pierna….en la tienda… ―comenzó Sakura.

―Grande….me da miedo…no me gusta… ―terminé yo.

―¿Eh? ―los dos retrasados ladearon la cabeza en la confusión.

―¡Hay una serpiente en nuestra tienda! ―ambas dijimos en sollozos. Ojalá hubiera sido en la bota, como la serpiente que hay en la bota de Boddy, ¡Pero no!

―Primero, ¡quítense de encima! ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Están seguras de que era un serpiente? ―Tetsu preguntó.

―Si. ―respondí.

―Kagami-kun, vamos a ver. ―Tetsu le dijo a Taiga.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Kagami-kun…. ―y él obedeció a Tetsu. Y créeme, despertar a Tetsu cuando él tiene un buen sueño no es algo bueno. Es como una ofensa para él.

Sakura y yo nos quedamos en su tienda a la espera de que ellos llegaran. No tardaron mucho en regresar, y Taiga tenía la serpiente en la mano. Luego me la tiró. ¡Ese bastardo!

―¡Es de juguete! ―gritó. Tomé la cosa para inspeccionarla y efectivamente, era de juguete.

―Sakura-san, Ritsuka-san, no hay nada malo en su tienda. Vayan a dormir. ―dijo Tetsu. Yo sé que estaba molesto porque lo despertamos por nada.

―Espera, ¿Cómo demonios llegó esa cosa ahí? ―preguntó Sakura.

―No hay una jodida forma de que yo ponga un pie en esa tienda de nuevo. ―dije.

―¡Que ahí no hay nada! ―repitió Taiga.

―¡Entonces vayan y duerman ustedes allá! ―señalé la carpa.

―Ritsuka-san, es mucho más pequeña que esta. Kagami-kun no cabría. ―razonó Tetsu.

―No es mi culpa que él tenga una altura subnormal. ―y mi cabeza sufrió el agarre mortal.

―Maldita enana.

―Estúpido.

―¡Tonta!

―¡Baboso!

―¡Ya! ―Tetsu y Sakura dijeron.

Al final (luego de una discusión muy profunda entre Taiga y Tetsu) acordamos dormir los cuatro en la tienda de ellos. Gracias a Dios y era un poco grande. Número 2 se acomodó en la parte de abajo y sin más, nos quedamos dormidos. Eso, hasta que escuché el sonido nuevamente. Pero esta vez, logré ver una sombra. Una muy grande.

Me asusté. Odio ver sombras en medio de la noche desde el incidente con Makko Kurosuke (consulte el campamente de verano) así que llamé a Taiga.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó medio dormido.

―Hay una sombra… ―dije.

―Si...Kuroko es mi sombra, yo soy la luz. Así funcionamos.. ―Taiga el idiota dijo.

―¡No hablo de eso, estúpido! ―y con eso logré que abriera los ojos. Afortunadamente, también lo vio.

―Kuroko, Sakura. ―los dos restantes se sentaron para atender al llamado. Pero la sombra ya no estaba.

―Kagami-kun, Ritsuka-san, en verdad quiero dormir. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Es enserio Tetsu. Podríamos estar a punto de morir y tu ni por enterado. ―traté de convencerlo.

Solo para complacerme, salimos de la tienda para revisar el lugar. Y entonces de la nada, una flecha aterrizó en el tronco del árbol más cercano. Nos congelamos. Poco a poco Sakura sacó la nota que traía dicha flecha y leyó en voz alta.

―Miren hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente lo hicimos para encontrarnos con una figura amorfa precipitándose hacia nosotros con una risa escalofriante. Los cuatro gritamos y nos echamos a correr. ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Me siento como si estuviera en una de las películas de Wrong Turn! ¡A la espera de ser asesinada! y no es bueno cuando tengo un estado físico del asco.

Ellos iban mucho más adelante que yo así que lastimosamente sería la primera víctima en ser masacrada por el ser amorfo. Mis piernas ya no respondieron así que me dejé caer. Los tres se devolvieron.

―¿Qué hacen? sigan adelante. Déjenme. ―estaba exagerando pero en esta situación era necesario. No sabíamos que era lo que nos perseguía.

―No digas estupideces. ―y Taiga me cargó. O bueno, eso fue bastante sencillo.

La risa se escuchó nuevamente y volvimos a correr por el miedo. Entramos al lugar de las flores y ya no encontramos salida. Estábamos acorralados como ratas. El amorfo se echó a reír después de ver nuestras caras de horror.

―Eso fue bastante divertido. ―dijo la misma voz chillona. Después el niño se quitó la máscara y bajó de los hombros de su compañero. Sí, eran los mismos mocosos pervertidos. Luego procedieron a explicar su plan que les salió a la perfección.

La serpiente era de ellos, y la risa se generaba por una grabación en celular.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Este tipo de sustos van a acabar con mi vida algún día! hablo enserio.

―¿Creen que me den muchos años de cárcel si mato niños? ―preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa diabólica.

―No lo sé, hay que averiguarlo. ―seguí, con la misma sonrisa.

―¿Quién es ese? ―preguntó Tetsu apuntando hacia una esquina. Había otro amorfo.

―Jaja. Muy chistoso. Díganle que se quite la máscara que ya sabemos. ―dijo Taiga.

―Ehhh, él no viene con nosotros. ―uno de los niños dijo con miedo.

―¡AAHHHHH! ―todos nos abrazamos a la espera de la muerte.

―Y corte. ―se escuchó. ―El papel es tuyo.

Luego un equipo de grabación apareció de la nada y nos explicaron la situación. Resulta que estaban haciendo un casting para una película que se rodará aquí en el lago y quisieron hacerlo un poco real. No puedo creer que hayan jugado con nuestros sentimientos así. Pudimos haber muerto de un infarto.

Le dijimos a la familia de los niños lo que habían hecho y consiguieron un buen regaño. ¡Bien merecido! me sorprende que el resto de personas que duermen en Seirin no hayan escuchado el escándalo que hubo.

Más tarde me enteré que fue porque a todos les dieron tapa oídos y que los únicos que no tuvieron la suerte de tener unos, fuimos nosotros.

Como dije, al final solo gané ronchas en la piel por los mosquitos, y un odio grande hacia los niños. Espero que el humanoide no se convierta en un mocoso pervertido cuando crezca.

Con amor.

Claire.

* * *

 **Primero y antes que nada, agradezco todos los comentarios que han dejado del fic. Nunca esperé llegar a los 200, y eso me emocionó muchísimo :3 ah, y también que hayan añadido mis fics a una comunidad *o***

 **Ahora, hay varios anuncios:**

 **1\. Por cuestiones de estudio, no podré actualizar constantemente las historias. Estoy próxima a continuar con el semestre en la universidad y es lógico que hay que dedicarle tiempo a eso. Si me pagaran por hacer fanfics, sería un cuento totalmente diferente XD sin embargo, no pienso estar inactiva tanto tiempo por lo que actualizaré cada 2 semanas o cada mes cualquier fic (eso depende de mi inspiración para los capítulos).**

 **2\. Cómo yo no puedo con todo, los demás spin-off están a cargo de Kaety Marron, Akira Matsuoka y Kotomi Kagamine. Pasense por sus perfiles y queden al pendiente de ellas UuU y si quieren lean sus otras historias. Están bien chidoris XD**

 **3\. Mi conocimiento en el baloncesto es bastante primario así que a la hora de inventarme las escenas de los partidos futuros, no será muy descriptivo. Solo lo necesario y es obvio que es como creo que las cosas serían. Aunque me daré a la tarea, lo prometo.**

 **4\. En algún momento meteré en la historia lo que pasó en Kuroko no Basket: extra game. Claro que a mi retorcido y extraño modo para que encaje bien. Así que, espérenlo.**

 **5\. A petición de la mayoría de la audiencia de este fanfic, y porque es la pareja más razonable, decidí por fin que esto será un fic KagamixRitsuka :v pero hay que tener paciencia con lo del romance ya que ambos son un poquito tontos y no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten ¬¬**

 **¡Y eso es todo! si tienen alguna inquietud o quieren sugerirme ideas, pueden hacerlo. Solo es cuestión de... ¿PM-arme? XD**

 **Espero que les guste el cap y de nuevo agradezco todos sus amables comentarios.**

 **¡Bye!**


	59. Entrenamiento físico

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 58: Entrenamiento físico.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

¡Alex está de vuelta!

Y yo no sé si debo estar feliz o no.

Para sorpresa de todos, visitó el club. Es decir, yo esperaba que ella sea parcial con Seirin y Yosen por lo que esta visita era inesperada, realmente.

Naturalmente, los niños estaban felices de volver a verla. Quiero decir, no es todos los días que una diosa rubia del baloncesto desciende en medio de un grupo de hombres jóvenes adolescentes. Los de primero tenían una notable envidia de su Kagami-sempai. A parte de ser su maestra, Alex se queda en su casa después de todo.

Muy bien, la envidia se generó cuando ella llegó y saltó a besar a Taiga. Los chicos, nuevamente quedaron en shock. Alex está loca. ¡Y el jodido beso duró más de 30 segundos! ¡Arg! ¡Maldito Taiga!

―Así que… ¿hay una razón por la que volviste? ―Riko-sempai le preguntó con cautela. Ella se estaba asegurando de estar bien lejos de Alex.

―¿por qué la pregunta? ―Alex parecía divertida con la reacción de Riko-sempai y se fue acercando hacia la entrenadora que dio un paso hacia atrás.

―Alex… ―Taiga advirtió.

―Bueno, se supone que volverías para invierno. ―yo contesté. Ella me miró y me sonrió. Una sonrisa rara.

―Volví porque tengo unos asuntos que atender y quise pasar a ver a Taiga. ―ella respondió. ―Extrañaba a mis dos chicos y vine a verlos. ―por sus dos chicos ella se refería al idiota y a mi marido (con suerte, algún día). ―¿Por qué hay tantos volantes como estos en la escuela? ―Alex preguntó.

―Estamos buscando un entrenador para el club de baloncesto para el próximo año. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai.

He publicado un anuncio en las redes sociales e incluso le pedí a Anuka que pusiera algo en el periódico e hicimos volantes. Por desgracia, nadie parece estar interesado. Estoy realmente ayudando a Riko-sempai, pero no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada de que nadie respondiera al anuncio. Estoy comenzando a sospechar que empiezo a sufrir de trastorno de ansiedad por separación. Llegué al punto de desear que todos ellos repitan un año, o que vayamos devuelta en el tiempo.

―¿Por qué no puede Riko seguir siendo la entrenadora? ―preguntó Alex.

―Prioridades. Mi objetivo es ingresar a la universidad de Tokio. ―Riko-sempai declaró. La universidad de Tokio tiene la prueba de acceso más difícil en todo el país. No creo que yo pueda pasar ahí (no creo que pueda pasar en cualquier universidad nunca).

―Wow eso es impresionante. ―Alex alabó.

―Tu podrías ser la entrenadora de Seirin. ―Riko-sempai sugirió casualmente.

Alex sonrió. ―No puedo. Por mucho que me encanta Taiga, mi vida está en Los Ángeles. Sin embargo trataré de ayudar y buscar a alguien disponible.

―Eso sería genial, gracias. ―Riko-sempai dijo.

Me senté junto a Alex a observar la práctica del club. Practicar los días sábados es horrible. Ella a veces le daba consejos a Riko-sempai, quien los tomó a pecho. Ella era, después de todo, una ex jugadora de la WNBA. Y todo el tiempo, ella se mantuvo sospechosamente a mi lado.

Vigilándome. Probándome.

Es paranoico, pero siento que lo estaba haciendo.

He intentado con todas mis fuerzas el tener un bueno comportamiento. Quería impresionar de alguna manera a Alex (ella no sabe de mis conductas violentas). Así que esta es la primera vez que de verdad estoy haciendo el trabajo como la gerente del club. ¡No estoy bromeando! tengo la sensación de que si no obtengo su aprobación, no tengo el derecho de si quiera pensar en Tatsuya. Ella es su maestra después de todo. La que lo ayuda a dominar las cosas más importantes en su vida.

Que es el baloncesto.

Además, ella es como el sustituto de los padres de Tatsuya. Ah, y Taiga.

¡Imagínate la presión!

―Ritsuka, oi que no sabes cómo jugar baloncesto. ―Alex dijo, de la nada. La práctica había terminado y los chicos estaban haciendo los estiramientos antes de ir a darse una ducha. Miré a Taiga acusadoramente.

―¿Qué? yo no le dije. ―él dijo a la defensiva.

―No te ofendas, pero es una conclusión muy lógica, Kagami-kun. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? ―Taiga gritó.

―Taiga, no grites. Fue Tatsuya. ―Alex explicó. ¡Él habla de mí con otras personas!

―¡Ves! fue Tatsuya. ¡Y yo no estoy gritando! ―él seguía gritando. No le hicimos caso.

―Bueno, para ser justos, no sé cómo jugar cualquier deporte, o hacer cualquier cosa física. O hacer absolutamente nada. Si quieres más información, pregúntale a Akashi. Él sabe todo lo que puedo o no hacer bien. ―confesé.

―Uhm….te llevas muy bien con la generación de milagros. ―dijo Alex divertida.

―¡Ja! sí, claro. Somos los mejores amigos. ―dije sarcástica.

―Bueno. ¿Qué te parece si te enseño? ―Alex sonrió. Me estremecí.

―¿En-enseñarme?

―¿Enseñarle? ―Taiga y Tetsu parecían ofendidos.

―¿¡Enseñarle!? ―los chicos gritaron.

Alex asintió. ―Si. En este momento.

―¿¡A-ahora mismo!? ―me siento como una idiota tartamudeando (enfrente de Todos) pero realmente no entiendo que pretendía hacer con todo esto.

―¿¡Por qué!? ―Tetsu, Taiga y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo (la voz de Tetsu fue opacada por la mía y la de Taiga).

Alex nos miró divertida. Nosotros tres nos hemos sincronizado bastante bien últimamente, pero ese no es el punto. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto no me gusta. No tengo ninguna intención de aprender a jugar baloncesto. Pero si lo digo, eso sería como firmar la pena de muerte. Para estas personas, el baloncesto es prácticamente su vida. Es decir, yo no lo odio (al contrario, me gusta mucho) pero eso no quiere decir que quiera jugarlo. ¡No puedo hacerlo aun si quisiera!

―Será divertido. ―ella volvió a sonreír.

―Alex. No soy buena en cualquier cosa que implica la coordinación del cuerpo. ―presioné. Estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

―Además es enana. ―Taiga dijo. Quise darle una patada en sus partes nobles (el bate estaba lejos) pero él la detuvo. Sus reflejos a mis golpes están empezando a volverse más agudos con el paso del tiempo.

―Vamos, no estaría de más.

―Podría hacerte daño. O hacerme daño. En verdad soy muy mala. ―supliqué.

―Bueno, no digas que eres mala si nunca lo has probado. ―dijo Furihata. Yo lo miré con mi cara de muérete y él sonrió nervioso.

Me paré con desgano.

―Te lo advierto, no soy buena en esto. Ya jugué una vez con Musaki y me aniquiló sinceramente.

―No sabía que Murasakibara-kun y tu hayan jugado alguna vez. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Bueno, tú no sabes muchas cosas que he pasado con tus amigos bichos raros. ―dije.

―¿Cómo las vacaciones en la isla con Akashi y Hanamiya? ―Kida dijo de repente.

―¿¡Vacaciones en una isla!? ―todo el mundo dijo sorprendido.

―Jajajaja, es una historia muy larga. ―reí.

Alex rio entre dientes. ―Bueno, vamos a tener un juego.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

Un juego.

Ella quería que tuviéramos un juego. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar. ¡No puedo hacer esto!

―¡Riko-sempai! ―la llamé para pedir ayuda.

―Uhm…creo que esto es una buena oportunidad para que aprendas como jugarlo. ―ella me animó.

Alex caminó hacia la cancha, obteniendo en balón de las manos de Koganei-sempai que se lo dio como ofrenda.

Esto no va a terminar bien. Nada de lo que hago termina bien.

Caminé tras ella mientras los demás se sentaron a observar. Esto es una estupidez. Ella mide más de 1.80 m y yo, escasamente alcanzo el 1.55 m ¡por amor a Dios!

―Entonces, oi que te gusta Tatsuya. ―ella dijo.

Taiga escupió lo que estaba bebiendo encima de Kida (fue gracioso) y empezó a toser hasta la muerte. Es bien sabido que todos (Y me refiero a todos) saben que él me atrae. Pero yo nunca he hecho así como una confesión (o bueno, si gritar a los cuatro vientos que quiero que él sea mío es una confesión, entonces sí).

―¡Alex! ―Taiga gruñó en mi defensa.

―¿Qué? solo tenía un poco de curiosidad. ―dijo inocentemente.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza. ¡Ella lo dijo delante de todo el mundo! sé que no lo hace para molestarme, pero vamos. He odio de exnovias de Tatsuya (Taiga me lo dijo) y que las dos que tuvo le caían muy bien a Alex. Así que necesito puntos.

―Jajajaja, supongo que el amor es una cosa extraña. ―dijo Riko-sempai. Ella vino a mi rescate.

―Lo es. ―Alex estuvo de acuerdo. ―Además, tú eres la razón por la que Tatsuya y Taiga estén hablando otra vez. ―me dijo.

―No lo creo. ―negué. Yo no hice nada, la verdad. Solo señalé lo estúpido que era su pelea de hermandad.

―Solo espero que no seas la razón por la que dejen de hacerlo.

Eso último no lo entendí. Deberían dejar de hablar en clave.

Ella sonrió y luego comenzó a moverse. Dios ¡es rápida! Alex anotó un punto antes de que yo fuera si quiera consiente de eso. No tuve tiempo para defenderme. Los chicos aplaudieron sus habilidades. Alex me dio el balón porque se supone, era mi turno. Lo tomé a regañadientes y empecé a rebotarlo con ambas manos.

―No golpees el balón con la palma de la mano. Trata de manejarlo con la punta de los dedos. ―Izuki-sempai instruyó. Esto da vergüenza. Estoy consciente de que eso es la maldita base.

Hice lo que él me dijo. Centrándome en esto como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

―Trata de mirar a la canasta y al oponente. ―Alex añadió amablemente.

Me parece una tarea extremadamente difícil. Entiendo lo que hay que hacer, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no puede hacer todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo. Los chicos de primer año empezaron a animarme. Me pareció oír la voz de Tetsu diciéndome que me relajara. Creo que Taiga me estaba instruyendo, pero no entiendo.

Estaba muy nerviosa. No es como la última vez que jugué este deporte estúpido con Musaki. El balón golpeó mi pie y chillé de dolor. Alex rio.

―No te preocupes. Todos fuimos así empezando.

―Yo no. ―Taiga dijo. Tetsu le dio un codazo.

Volví a tomar el balón e intenté tirarlo a la cesta, pero tal y como la última vez, la condenada pelota ni siquiera tocó el aro.

―Ella es muy mala. ―dijo Kida. Tetsu también le dio un codazo.

Me estoy empezando a frustrar. Y poco a poco esa frustración se transformó en depresión porque yo no puedo hacer nada bien NUNCA.

O bueno si, traerle problemas a la gente.

Los siguientes minutos Alex fue la dueña y señora de la cancha. Yo era la pequeña hormiga que estaba pasando por el camino.

Finalmente, presa de pánico, traté de marcar aunque sea un punto antes de que el maldito juego se acabe y no terminar con la humillación total. Así que la pelota voló hacia adelante golpeando, no la cesta (juro que apunté hacia ella) pero si la cara de Alex.

Oh Dios.

Golpeé a Alex.

En la cara.

Escuché que sus gafas se agrietaron.

Finalmente ella cayó hacia atrás.

Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento.

La golpeé.

Con la pelota.

¡EN LA CARA!

―¡Wahhh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te dije que esto no era una buena idea! ―ella se esforzó para levantarse y cubrió la cara con su mano.

Bueno, no es del todo mi culpa. Yo quise advertirle.

Di un paso hacia adelante para ver mucho más cerca el daño que le infligí. Ella de inmediato levantó su mano izquierda para mantenerme lejos. Me mordí el labio inferior. Tenía miedo. Miré a Taiga para que me ayudara pero el negó con la cabeza. Lo mismo hizo el resto.

Me quería morir. Probablemente debo decirle adiós a Tatsuya.

―Creo que esto es todo por ahora. ―ella dijo. Con un tono monótono.

―Lo siento….yo no quería…..Alex….

Silencio.

Tragué saliva.

Los ojos de todos estaban sobre nosotras expectantes.

―¡Puedes odiarme si quieres! ―dije con voz temblorosa.

Alex finalmente me miró.

―Qué…

―¡Yo te dije que esto era una mala idea! Lo hice porque pensé que si no se jugar baloncesto no tendría derecho de que me guste Tatsuya o si quiera ser amiga de Taiga. Quería impresionarte. O tener tú…aprobación. Y de verdad estoy tratando de ser buena. Sé que soy terca, egoísta, obstinada, loca, demente, grosera, violenta, enana, no sirvo para nada, que puedo llegar a exasperarlos y cansarlos, y que los meto en problemas….a veces. Muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero por favor perdóname… ―sollocé. Estoy teniendo otro acostumbrado ataque de nerviosismo. Culpa mis hormonas femeninas.

Además, yo me estaba sintiendo tan culpable por golpearla en la cara. Nunca me siento culpable cuando golpeo a otras personas (Taiga, Tetsu, Kida, los milagrosos, mis hermanos, o Hanamiya). Todos me miraron con la boca abierta. Por Dios. No quería mostrarles mi rabieta emocional a los chicos de primero tan temprano. Pero maldita sea, ¡no puedo evitarlo!

―¿¡Por qué demonios piensas que necesitas mi aprobación!? ―ella gritó.

Todo el mundo tosió en el fondo.

―Ehhh, porque ¿tú decides si lo merezco?

Ella me miró durante un minuto entero. Lo juro, lo conté.

―¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ―finalmente preguntó. Yo habría dicho que se supone ella es su madre sustituta pero hay que recordar que Alex es sensible con esto de la edad.

―¿Porque deberías hacerlo? ―dije insegura.

Ella soltó un suspiro y luego se echó a reír. ―¿Ella siempre es así? ―le preguntó a Taiga y Tetsu.

―Siempre. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Es muy molesto, la verdad. ―dijo Taiga. Los demás chicos de Seirin asintieron. Incluso Riko-sempai.

Alex rio un poco más hasta que finalmente se secó las lágrimas. ―Taiga, Tatsuya y tú por fin han encontrado a una amiga interesante. Son unos idiotas.

―¿Eh? ―Taiga ladeó la cabeza confundido.

―Tatsuya no es idiota. Taiga sí. ―dije. No sé cómo él llegó a mi lado, pero lo cierto es que tenía su (súper) mano sujetando mi cabeza.

―Taiga es un buen chico. ―dijo Alex.

―¡Alex, cállate! ―el idiota dijo.

Finalmente terminamos el juego con Alex concluyendo que si practico todos los días, puedo, al menos, rebotar el balón correctamente. Pero todos sabemos que eso no va a suceder.

Nunca.

Yo nunca seré el tipo de chica atlética y deportiva.

Luego le pregunté a Tetsu y Taiga si podían venir conmigo a comprar cosas que el club necesitaba (como hoy hice mi trabajo, me di cuenta de que carecen de muchas cosas). Yo quería que fueran para que cargaran las bolsas. Y Alex, con la falta de algo mejor que hacer, decidió venir con nosotros.

Así que pasamos largas horas haciendo paradas y comprando las cosas. También hicimos una parada en una librería y me dirigí a la sección que decía "manga" para ver que había de nuevo. Lastimosamente, todo ya lo había leído. Tendré que esperar a la temporada de verano. Mi aura oscura empezó a alarmar a los presentes.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Perfectamente bien colocado en la parte de mercancía nueva y con letras grandes en el titulo decía: Diario de una chica fujoshi volumen 1.

Mierda.

¿¡Esto es lo que yo creo que es!?

Tomé el manga con las manos temblorosas y con mucho cuidado inspeccioné su contenido.

Y créeme. Una cosa es leerlo y otra muy distinta es verlo en dibujos. El color rojo subió a mi cara conforme pasaba las hojas. Mi garganta empezó a sentirse seca y estaba respirando agitadamente.

¡La novela de Anuka se convirtió en manga!

¡OH POR DIOS!

La boca se me hizo agua (literalmente) cuando llegué a la parte que solo es apta para mayores de edad. Es extraño que todo lo narre una chica (que supongo, soy yo) ¡Pero a quien le importa eso! Estaba muy orgullosa de tener una amiga mangaka pero por ahora solo me concentraba en mis dos personajes favoritos, Kaiten y Kotetsu. Y oh Jesús. Mi mente imaginaba muchas escenas de Taiga y Tetsu…..ejem.

―¡Ritsuka! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más piensas demorarte!? ―escuché que Taiga me gritó molesto.

De inmediato metí el manga dentro de mi saco mientras tapé el estante de su visión y los miré inocentemente. Aunque ellos me miraron sorprendidos.

―Ritsuka, ¡tú nariz está sangrando! ―Alex dijo alarmada.

―¿Eh? ―dije estúpidamente. Levanté mi mano para tocar mi (linda) nariz y efectivamente, liquido rojo pervertido descendía de ella.

―¿¡Otra vez con el problema del sangrado!? ―Taiga iba a apretar mi cabeza pero Tetsu lo detuvo.

Sus manos quedaron por un momento juntas.

¡Y yo pensé que se veían perfectos!

Más sangre comenzó a descender de mi nariz y creo que falta poco para que muera. Otra cosa más y juro que me desmayo.

―¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿Esto ya le había pasado? ―preguntó Alex, que seguía asustada. Yo la entiendo. No todos los días vez que alguien sangrar en medio de una librería.

―Si. Sangró mucho en invierno. ―contestó Tetsu.

De repente la librería empezó a llenarse de más gente y, hubo un tipo que empujó a Tetsu. Él casi cae, pero por suerte (no la mía, desgraciadamente) Taiga logró atraparlo e impedir que se cayera.

―Gracias, Kagami-kun. ―Tetsu lo miró con su cara de póker que fue suficiente para que yo muriera. De mi naricita salió una amplia cantidad de sangre, si no eran los 6 litros que tengo de ella corriendo en todo mi cuerpo.

―¡Ritsuka! ―Alex alcanzó a cogerme antes de que me cayera.

Y el manga se resbaló de mi saco quedando al descubierto. Todos ellos miraron el suelo y abrieron los ojos como platos ante el título. Yo estaba en medio de la conciencia y la inconciencia así que no había mucho que podía hacer. Tetsu fue el valiente que se atrevió a tomar el manga y abrirlo.

Y por primera vez en lo que llevo de conocer al ex sexto hombre fantasma, pude verlo totalmente sonrojado. Eso acabó de rematarme. Creo que soy la primera chica que percibe tal evento.

―¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO!? ―Taiga gritó igual de rojo a Tetsu. En verdad, los personajes son la clara imagen de ellos dos.

―¡Wahhh! Yo nunca pensé que te gustaría leer ese tipo de cosas, Ritsuka. ―dijo Alex que me estaba ayudando a mantenerme en pie.

Taiga y Tetsu empezaron a quitarle los mangas a cada niña que venía a comprarlo y nos terminaron echando como perros de la librería.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa estuve con la cabeza agachada. Demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlos. Levanté la vista dos veces. Una para mirar a Taiga, que estaba frunciendo su ceño más de lo normal, y la otra para mirar a Tetsu, que estaba como siempre pero yo sé que se siente apenado. Fue tanta la tensión que se formó que Alex ya se estaba empezando a sentir incomoda. Y eso ya es decir mucho (si ella besa chicas no creo que se sienta de esa forma fácilmente). Así que en aires de alivianar el ambiente, ella nos invitó a Maji Burger.

Pero Taiga dijo que tenía que hacer algo y Tetsu dijo que debía cuidar a Número 2. Es tan obvio que están enojados conmigo (otra vez) ¡No es mi culpa que Anuka haya decido meterlos en su manga!

Y si así reaccionan ellos, no me quiero imaginar que diría Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, Musaki y Kise si se enteran de que ellos son parte de eso también. Probablemente me matan (aunque creo que Akashi puede hacerlo por sí mismo). Bueno, Midorima se enteró pero afortunadamente logramos que lo olvidara. También es bueno que Takao no sepa nada.

Alex se despidió de mí diciéndome que me tranquilizara. Que ella iba a hablar con Taiga para que su enojo se calmara. Sé que Tetsu se calmara por el solo.

He sido descubierta de una manera humillante. No sé qué estará pensando Alex de mí. O tal vez si se. Quizás piensa que soy una fujoshi que da asco jugando baloncesto (que es prácticamente cierto) Y lo peor es que volveré a esa librería para poder comprar el puto manga.

Sé que hay algo malo conmigo pero de verdad ellos se ven tan bien juntos.

¿¡Qué clase de chica quiere que sus amigos se vuelvan gays!?

Al parecer, estoy bien loca. Razón tiene Aomine cada vez que me lo dice.

Con amor.

Claire.


	60. Odisea

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 59: Odisea.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Ya no puedo seguir viviendo.

Mi corazón duele. No pienso volver a sentir nada por nadie nunca más en mi vida. Quedaré viviendo sola y con siete gatos en un manicomio.

De acuerdo, estoy exagerando (como de costumbre).

Mi único deseo para hoy domingo, era relajarme ya que se aproximan los exámenes y tengo que estar preparada mentalmente para pasarlos (sé que no lo haré, pero soy optimista) pero lo único que consigo son decepciones, problemas y un gran dolor de cabeza.

Afortunadamente, no todo fue tan malo. Tuve la oportunidad de cantar frente a una multitud considerable de personas.

Mi perfecto día domingo comenzó a las 7:00 am. ¿Por qué tan temprano? pues al parecer nadie respeta la regla de no hacer visitas mañaneras en días de descanso.

El timbre de mi casa sonó como diez mil veces seguidas. Al parecer, ningún alma aquí se disponía para abrir la maldita puerta. Me levanté de mal humor, lista para apalear a quien fuera que estuviera fregando (pensé que uno de mis hermanos había olvidado sus llaves).

Me quedé uno, o tal vez dos minutos observando con una mirada estupefacta a Taiga. Él nunca viene a mi casa. Mucho menos un domingo por la mañana. Así que básicamente esto es una gran sorpresa. No obstante, estaba de mal humor por lo que ser hospitalaria y agradable era lo último que pasó por mi mente.

―¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CASA A LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA!? ―grité. Taiga se estremeció.

―¡No grites! ―él logró decir.

No puedo asegurar que ninguno de mis hermanos no estuvieran en la casa (por lo general James nunca sale y tampoco abre la jodida puerta) y si no estaban, Taiga es un chico con mucha suerte. Cuando yo grito y mis hermanos están cerca, acuden a mi llamado para defenderme a capa y espada (ventajas de ser la única chica).

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―pregunté con tono áspero. ―No estoy en condiciones de recibir visitas así que largo.

Taiga apretó los dientes con enfado. ―Mi lavadora se estropeó. Así que vine a preguntarte si podrías, por favor….

―¿Por favor qué? ―presioné. Él miró hacia otro lado.

―¿Podrías lavar mi ropa? yo la plancharé, pero necesito de alguien que la lave.

¡WTF!

¡Él está jodidamente mal del culo! Mínimo pudo haberme dicho que me venía a saludar o algo así. Es decir, de todas las partes que pudo elegir para lavar su sucia ropa, tenía que ser mi casa. Entiendo que solo está a dos cuadras de la de él pero enserio, pudo llevarla a una lavandería, duh.

―¿¡Desde cuando me volví tu empleada doméstica!?

―Ritsuka, si fuera por mí, entraría a tu casa y la lavaba yo mismo pero no puedo. Quedé de hacer algo con Alex y Tatsuya. Además, no puedes quejarte. Recuerda lo de ayer. ―dijo.

Muy bien, él tiene un punto. Yo sinceramente pensé que no me hablaría por días, quizás semanas. Tal y como la última vez que Tetsu y él se enojaron conmigo. Quizás Alex sí logró aliviar su ira.

―Espera un minuto. ¿Algo? ¿Cómo que con Tatsuya y Alex? ¿¡Por qué haces planes sin mí!?

―Porque es domingo y sé que a ti no te mueve ni la madre naturaleza un día domingo. ―respondió como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo. ―Además, no tengo por qué incluirte en mis planes.

―¡Sin embargo, estás aquí despertándome! ―grité. ―Y yo no tengo por qué lavar tu ropa entonces.

―¡Hazme este favor Ritsuka! ¡Nunca te pido nada!

―Yo te hago el favor pero….ya sabes… ¿Podría…

―No.

―¿¡Por qué no!?

―Porque no quiero que vengas.

―¡Taiga eso es grosero! ―espeté. ―Prometo portarme bien.

―No te creo. Y solo seremos nosotros tres jugando baloncesto. Te vas a aburrir.

―Está bien, ya entendí. No me quieres cerca.

―No es eso…. ¡Arg! ¿Me vas a hacer el favor o no?

Resoplé resignada. ―Está bien. Pero me debes una. ―dije.

―No lo creo. Tú ya me has hecho bastantes cosas como para tener el descaro de decir que te debo algo. ―dijo.

―¡Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, estúpido!

―¿¡A no!? ¿¡Quién demonios te acompañó al baño en el campamento de verano cuando estabas asustada!? ―gritó. No puedo creer que Taiga aun recuerde eso (consulte el campamento de verano).

―Ya, bien. Tu ganas. ―tomé el cesto de plástico que contenía su maldita ropa.

―Gracias. ¡Bien, adiós! ―y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

―Está guapo tu novio. ―miré a la anciana que tenemos por vecina. Al parecer, ella observó toda la escena. ―Tiene un gran trasero.

―¿Verdad que sí? ―sonreímos con complicidad. ―¡Espere, no! Arg, que tenga un buen día.

Una vez dentro de mi casa, me dirigí a la lavadora y Tiré todo en ella para que se levara. Luego me fui a mi cuarto con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero Morfeo no quiere que vuelva a dormir. Por lo menos no por hoy.

Mi celular sonó. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar el identificador.

―¿¡Qué!? ―grité al contestar.

―Ritsuka-san, soy Kozue. ―me di una palmada mental. Kozue es un amor de persona y gritarle debe ser considerado un crimen.

―¡Kozue lo siento mucho!

―No te preocupes. Ritsuka-san, ¿Estás libre hoy? ―preguntó.

―Si…. ―dije insegura. ―No me necesitas para nada raro, ¿verdad?

Ella rio. ―No, puedes estar tranquila. Te quería preguntar si podrías salir conmigo.

―¿Hoy?

―Si.

―¿Y no estás en Kioto?

―No.

―Pero es domingo…

―Oh…. tienes razón. Lo siento.

Me sentí mal. No sé si ella tenga amigas para salir así que por esta vez mi corazón me pudo. ―¡No! podemos salir. De todas formas no tengo mucho que hacer.

―¿Segura?

―Si. Será domingo de chicas.

―Si…. sobre eso…

―¿Qué?

―¿puedes abrirnos la puerta de tu casa?

Corrí escaleras abajo. No sé qué quiere decir con "abrirnos" pero de algo estaba segura; Kozue no se encontraba sola. Y tenía razón. Cuando abrí la puerta (Por segunda vez en el día) me quedé estupefacta ante lo que vi.

―Hola. ―saludó Kozue.

―Hola. ―saludó Mibuchi Reo.

La escena de mi beso con él volvió a mi mente mientras mi piel se puso de gallina y yo me quería morir. Literalmente, me desmayé.

―¡Ritsuka-san! ―Kozue gritó. Mibuchi alcanzó a tomarme del brazo e impidió la caída.

Quiero anotar que yo aún me encontraba en la maldita pijama y mi cabello probablemente está hecho un desastre.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Ri-chan? ―preguntó Mibuchi. Oh por Dios. Él me llamó justo como lo hace Hana. Yo no puedo manejar a este tipo. Me aparté de él como pude.

―¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kozue? ―interrogué.

―¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo?

―Kozue… ―ella se mordió el labio. Siempre hace eso cuando está nerviosa.

―Bueno…. ¡Vas a suplantar a una artista! ―ella dijo. Yo me congelé. Jesús. Ninguna chica que conozco es normal.

―¿¡Qué!?

―No te asustes. Kozue-chan dice que cantas bonito.

―Sí, ¡En la maldita ducha! ―cuando dije maldita, quise morderme la lengua. Yo no quiero más castigos. Vi que Mibuchi frunció el ceño. ―Quiero decir, nunca en mi vida me he subido a un escenario.

Eso es verdad. A pesar de que mi sueño es ser una artista (porque con el estudio me jodí) jamás en mi vida he estado en un escenario cantándoles a más de mil personas. Pero como a mí me encanta lo desconocido y todo lo que tenga que ver con aventura, acepté. Después de todo, y pensándolo mejor, ¡Esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando toda mi vida!

Por lo que entonces nosotros tres nos dirigimos al lugar del festival. Ni siquiera sé que están celebrando. Kozue me explicó que inscribió su canción (si, compuso una canción) a un concurso de radio y que dicha canción ganó. Pero ella es demasiado tímida como para salir a un escenario así que Mibuchi (al parecer, su cómplice de aventuras) le presentó a una chica que podría cantar por ella dado que no es Kozue quien debe cantar estrictamente. Pero a la chica le surgió una gira no sé a dónde y les canceló en último momento. Eso los llevó a la puerta de mi casa.

―¿¡Enserio compusiste una canción!? ―estaba muy sorprendida. Yo sé que ella toca un sin número de instrumentos (pase mis vacaciones con ella) pero vamos, componer es una liga mayor.

―Sí, lo hice.

―¿Y cuál fue tu inspiración? ―pregunté.

―Yo también le he preguntado y no me quiere decir. ―intervino Mibuchi.

―Jajajajaja, de todas formas, tienes que aprendértela, Ritsuka-san. ―era tan obvio que ella estaba evitado la pregunta.

―¿Aprendérmela?

―Si.

―¿¡Ahora!?

―Aja.

―¡Oh, mierda! ―Mibuchi resopló. ―Quiero decir, ¡Rayos!

Así que por los próximos 40 minutos que estuvimos en el autobús, yo estaba muy dedicada en aprenderme esa jodida canción. ¡Que es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida!

¡Enserio! las canciones de amor me ponen muy sentimental siempre. Y esta no fue la excepción. Creo que Kozue está enamorada. ¡Tiene que! No creo que los compositores hagan una canción de amor sin sentir la letra realmente.

Cuando llegamos al lugar el pánico me invadió. Realmente eran muchas personas quienes estaban aquí presentes celebrando lo que fuera. Japón tiene muchas celebraciones en el año, y yo no voy a molestarme en aprenderlas. Y yo, Ritsuka, cantaría dentro de poco delante de todas estas personas.

Kozue hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer como la ganadora de ese concurso de radio, y después nos dieron un camerino. Creo que ahora es cuando hay que aplicar aquel dicho que me dice Drake: "tú te labras tu propio destino." Bien, pues estoy a punto de hacer algo por el mío.

Mibuchi se excusó para poder ir al baño y por fin nos quedamos solas. Era el momento de la interrogación.

―Así que… ¿Quién es? ―pregunté.

―¿Quién es qué?

―Ya sabes, el chico que te gusta.

Ella abrió tanto los ojos que temí que se le salieran. Luego su rostro pasó por muchos tonos de rojo. ―¿D-de que hablas? A-a mí no me gusta nadie.

―¿De verdad? ―presioné. ―Oh vamos. No puedes escribir una canción como esa sin sentir nada por na…. ―y la sabiduría me golpeó. Tiene que ser él. Si me guio por la letra y demás eventos, tiene que ser él. ―¿¡Akashi!?

―¿¡QUÉ!?

―¡Oh madre santa!

―¡Ritsuka-san, claro que no!

―No me mientas, sé que es él.

―¡Bueno sí, es él!

El silencio se hizo por un momento.

―¿¡Por qué él!? Estoy consciente de que es atractivo pero vamos, ¿Qué tal que te ataque con sus tijeras? ¿Eres masoquista Kozue? ¿Te imaginas si se hacen novios y él se pone celoso? mata al pobre muchacho.

―Ritsuka-san….

―Es un psico-monstruo. Tienes que aprender a vivir con su trastorno de personalidad.

―Ritsuka-san….

―Un día bien y un día mal. Eso no es bueno.

―Ritsuka-san….

―Christian Grey le quedó pequeño a Akashi.

―¡Ritsuka-san! ―ella gritó. Me quedé en silencio por fin. ―No le puedes decir nada a nadie nunca.

―Pero… de acuerdo. Prometo no decirle nada a nadie. ―dije. ―Pero, ¿Por qué Akashi? es raro.

―¿Tiene que haber una razón para estar enamorada de alguien? ―ella cuestionó.

―Uhm… no lo sé.

―¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Ritsuka-san?

Yo no sabría cómo contestar eso porque no sé qué se siente estar enamorada. Si sé cómo se siente el que alguien te guste, pero Hiyori siempre me decía que amor y gusto era distinto. A mí me gusta Tatsuya (que es hermoso) pero no conozco mucho sobre él así que… ¡Arg! ya me confundí.

―Creo que no… ―dije finalmente.

Y el tema murió allí.

Jesús. Mi cerebro aun no puede digerir esto. Kozue es como una oveja tierna y Akashi es como un león salvaje. ¿Cómo demonios puede haber amor ahí?

En fin.

Me arreglaron de pies a cabeza (es posible que termine con dolor por culpa del secador de cabello) y quedé preparada para la presentación. Los nervios me invadieron y me dieron ganas de orinar antes de salir al escenario pero ya era mi condenado turno así que me tiraron arriba. Sí, canté con ganas de mear.

¡Esto está jodidamente mal!

Lo que la gente pensó que era un baile genial acorde con la canción, en realidad eran mis intentos por retener mi orina. Pero gracias a los dioses y los altos mandos pude completar mi acto y recibir los aplausos de miles de japonés emocionados conmigo. Me sentí feliz, de verdad. Pero no aguanté más y salí corriendo a orinar. Mis minutos de fama quedaron hechos mierda.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Ri-chan? ―me preguntó Mibuchi cuando salí del baño.

―Sí. Solo que no puedo contener mi orina en momentos de estrés y nerviosismos.

―¡Ritsuka-san! ¡Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado! ―Kozue dijo alegre.

―No te preocupes. También te puedo ayudar en otras cosas si quieres. ―dije dando a entender lo obvio. Claro, ella lo captó.

―Si alguna vez necesito tu ayuda, te la pido. ―dijo amablemente.

―Me perdí. ―dijo Mibuchi.

―Hay que aprovechar. Yo no le temo a sus tijeras. ―insistí.

―Basta, Ritsuka-san.

―Sigo perdido.

―De todas formas. ¿Quieres un helado? yo invito. ―Kozue ofreció.

Fuimos a comer helado como se hace en un típico domingo luego de tener una presentación.

O eso creí.

Al entrar a la heladería, me percaté de una gran cabeza roja que se supone es mi amigo. Y a su lado, Vanessa Hudgens. O al menos pensé que era ella. Ella es mayor que nosotros, sin duda. Y más joven que Alex, probablemente. Es bonita…no, es SÚPER bonita y alta y yo no puedo creer que Taiga si quiera conozca chicas como estas.

―¿¡QUÉ DEMO... ―Mibuchi me tapó la boca y me sacó de la heladería. Kozue siguió.

―Ese era…. ese era….. ―balbuceé. Ellos dos asintieron frenéticamente. ―¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Es un mentiroso! Me dijo que iba a estar con Alex y Tatsuya.

Odio que me mientan (a pesar de que yo lo hago a menudo) tan deliberadamente. ¡Él me hizo lavar su ropa sucia para venir a verse con una chica! Haciendo honor a mi nombre, entré en la heladería nuevamente pero ahora si se encontraban Alex y Tatsuya en la mesa. Yo no sé qué está pasando aquí.

―¡Ritsuka! ―Alex dijo un poco nerviosa. Pude ver que el cuerpo de Taiga se tensó. Luego él y Tatsuya se volvieron hacia mí.

―Ritsuka. ¿Estás sola? ―preguntó Tatsuya. Yo volteé en busca de mis dos supuestos acompañantes pero no había rastro de ellos. Son unos cobardes.

―Estaba con….olvídalo.

A partir de ahora, todo va en inglés.

―Bueno… ella es Kate. ―Alex presentó. ―Kate, ella es Ritsuka.

Le sonreía preciosamente a Kate Hudgens. Nunca me hago amiga de los amigos de mis amigos, pero desde que está con UNO de mis mejores amigos, y mi futuro marido ¿Por qué no ser amigas también? ¡jaja! aplausos por mi lógica.

―¿Y te vas a quedar allí parada? ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? ―Kate dijo lindamente.

Taiga palideció y siguió lanzándome miradas de advertencia. Le di una mirada para que se detuviera y seguí sonriendo preciosamente. Luego me senté al lado de Alex. Ellos continuaron su charla de cosas que yo no tengo ni la mínima idea. Y todo el tiempo, Kate Hudgens y Tatsuya estuvieron sonriéndose entre sí. Es de verdad. Yo lo vi todo con mis ojos. Mi sonrisa bonita y ANCHA se fue volviendo poco a poco en una delgada línea. Hasta ya me parecía a Tetsu. Después hablaron de la razón por la que ella estaba aquí en Japón. Está aquí para experimentar la cultura como parte de sus estudios y además tenía una gira de un desfile de modas y no sé qué más.

Dejé de escuchar.

Mierda.

Tengo más o menos la idea de quien es ella, pero mi cerebro no puede aceptarlo.

Siento que caí en un pozo sin fondo y me estoy ahogando.

Probablemente me puse verde porque Kate me miró fijamente.

―Ritsuka, ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó preocupada. Yo habría sonreído, de verdad. Pero ahora el ceño me puede.

―Lo siento, no tengo nada. ―dije.

―De acuerdo. Entonces dime, ¿de qué parte de Los Ángeles eres? ―ella estaba siendo tan amable.

―Sur.

―¿Eres del sur? ―Alex, Taiga y Tatsuya dijeron sorprendidos.

―Si. Pero no soy peligrosa si a eso se refieren. Aunque si conozco gente peligrosa. ―sé que estoy siendo una perra sin corazón, pero de verdad me siento mal conmigo misma.

―Ritsuka, creo que mejor nos vamos. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que esté aquí?

―Ritsuka, vámonos. ―Taiga intentó levantarme a la fuerza.

―¿Y por qué tengo que hacerte caso?

―Ritsuka, ¿Por qué estás enojada? ―preguntó Alex.

―Uhm….creo que mejor voy a pagar. ―dijo Kate.

―Voy contigo. ―dijo Tatsuya.

―¿¡Y ella por qué no puede ir sola!? ―espeté. Todos me miraron estupefactos.

Me he hundido mucho más profundo, si puede ser posible.

Me fui del lugar antes de pasar más vergüenzas. Dios mío, ¿Por qué no puedo ser una linda persona? ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos y alguien ya me había alcanzado.

―Espera. ―dijo Kate.

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Por qué estás así?

Suspiré. ―Lo siento. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Es solo un problema mío. De verdad lamento haber sido grosera.

―No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo también era así cuando alguien se acercaba a él. ―ella dijo sonriendo. Verdaderamente.

―¿Eh? ―ladeé la cabeza confundida.

―Tatsuya, ¿no?

―¿Tu eres su exnovia? ―me atreví a preguntar.

―Si. Yo fui su primera novia. Y siendo sincera, aun lo quiero. ―dijo. ―Pero por ahora somos solo amigos.

Ahora sí, me morí. Es imposible que yo pueda competir con ella. ¿Cómo se supone que compita con la chica que prácticamente le enseñó todo acerca del amor? además, la amistad entre exnovios no existe, es mentira. Es como tener un cerdo de mascota. Tarde o temprano se te va a antojar comértelo.

―Ay Jesús. ―dijo Alex. Ellos tres escucharon todo. ―Kate, ¿Qué tal si los dejamos hablar?

―Claro.

Y entonces me quedé sola con Tatsuya. Ya ni siquiera me importa nada.

―Yo…

―Está bien. ―lo corté. ―El primer amor no se olvida. ¿No has escuchado eso?

―Ritsuka…

―A lo que me refiero es que podemos ser amigos. Aunque si quieres, cuando vayas a tener tus hijos con ella y Kate no es fértil, yo les presto mi vientre.

―¿Qué?

―Además, es natural que quieras se…

―Ritsuka, déjame hablar por amor a Dios. ―Tatsuya dijo. ―Lo siento, de verdad. Pero primero debo poner mi cabeza en orden. Eres una chica muy bonita, y con una personalidad única. Y te mereces a alguien mucho mejor.

―Si….eso es como línea sacada de libro romántico. ―dije. Él se rio. A pesar de todo, sigo viéndolo hermoso. La lluvia comenzó a caer y Kate junto con Alex y Taiga volvieron.

―Bien, vámonos Ritsuka. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Traes paraguas? ―le pregunté.

―No.

―¿¡Qué clase de idiota sale de casa sin un paraguas!?

―¡La misma clase de idiota que eres tú!

―¡Oh, por lo menos no dejo toda la ropa sucia para lavarla el fin de semana!

Y entonces mi cara se puso pálida. Probablemente Drake ya volvió a casa y él es el que extiende la ropa. Yo no había considerado esa variable.

―¿Qué pasa? ―todos me preguntaron.

―¡Taiga, vámonos!

Corrimos como si no hubiera un mañana. Al doblar la esquina me cansé así que obligué a Taiga a llevarme a caballo y creo que vi a Tetsu llegando a Maji Burger pero por ahora mi hermano es más importante. Esto es un buen ejercicio físico para Taiga. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, todo parecía muy tranquilo. Entramos sigilosamente y entonces encontré a Matt en la sala de estar.

―Hola Taiga. ―saludó.

―Hola.

―Matt, ¿y la ropa de la lavadora? ―pregunté.

―La extendí yo. Aunque habían prendas muy raras y demasiada ropa. El resto la extendí en tu cuarto. ―dijo.

―¿Y por qué ahí? ―pregunté.

―Porque es el más cercano.

―De acuerdo, entonces está bien. ―dije con alivio.

―¿¡Qué significa esto!? ―fue el grito que retumbó por completo mi teoría. Provenía de mi cuarto y era la voz de James.

―O tal vez no. ―replanteé. Taiga tragó seco.

―¿Qué hiciste ahora? ―me preguntó Chase de la nada.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Drake. A este punto, yo estoy más allá de aterrada.

Y como si se invocara al diablo, James abrió la puerta de mi cuarto con mucha fuerza sosteniendo en sus manos ropa interior. Grande, que es muy lógico que a mí no me pertenece.

―¿¡Por qué hay ropa interior de hombre en tu cuarto!? ―James bajó rápidamente y me señaló.

Y entonces todos miraron a Taiga, que estaba pálido. Juro que vi que los dientes de James se hicieron colmillos y cuernos le salieron de la cabeza.

―¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermanita?

Yo solo puse una mano (difícilmente) en el hombro de Taiga y abrí la puerta para que pudiera escapar.

―Taiga, corre. Corre y no vuelvas jamás.

Y Taiga corrió. Con James siguiéndole detrás gritándole que era un maldito tigre sarnoso y que había robado la pureza de su hermana menor y bla, bla, bla.

Por mi parte, me tocó el regaño de Drake (que es peor) y ahora la ventana de mi cuarto tiene barrotes y tengo que ir al médico no sé por qué (a pesar de que le dije a Drake en todos los idiomas que nosotros no hicimos nada) y mi corazón está sufriendo porque ahora sí, fue el rechazo real.

Así que básicamente, estoy mal.

Con amor.

Claire.


	61. Tres razones

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 60: Tres razones.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

¡Pasamos a la Inter-High!

No nos volvimos a quedar estancados como la última vez.

Pero esa no es la razón por la que te estoy escribiendo. De hecho, hay tres grandes razones de peso que me animaron a escribirte a las 3 am (espero que no estés aburrido con tanto correo que te mando).

Razón #1: Tetsu y su arranque de ira.

Razón #2: Tatsuya tratando de establecer contacto conmigo.

Razón #3: Mis intentos logrados por establecer una especia de cita entre Hyuuga-sempai y Riko-sempai.

 **La razón número 1:**

Estaba en mis actividades del comité de limpieza y asesoría, que es probablemente el comité más inútil jamás creado en la historia de los comités escolares. Taiga, Tetsu (que no sé qué hace aquí), Koganei-sempai, Kawahara y yo estábamos sentados haciendo nada. Las tareas o solicitudes que se nos dan son basura total.

Realmente.

Mientras estaba molestando a Taiga sobre sus cejas, la puerta se abrió con un muy fuerte golpe. Hyuuga-sempai se dirigió a nosotros con sus lentes brillando (quedé ciega por un segundo) y a continuación, golpeó un documento de solicitud en la mesa en donde yo estaba sentada (echada, mejor dicho). Luego me di cuenta de la presencia de Sakura en el lugar.

―¿¡Qué pasa!? ―pregunté asustada.

―¡Tengo una solicitud! ―dijo con esta voz de enfado.

―¿Solicitud? ―preguntó Koganei-sempai. Nadie pone una solicitud personal en el comité de limpieza y asesoría. Por lo general, los pedidos vienen a través del consejo estudiantil.

―¿Son del comité de limpieza y asesoría no? entonces quiero que limpien algo.

―No creo que haya que tomarlo tan literalmente. ―dije.

―¿Cuál es tu petición? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Quiero que limpien a la escuela de los Shinakai. ―dijo.

―¿Qué? ―no creo que haya oído bien.

―¿Quieres decir al grupo ese de delincuentes? ―preguntó Koganei-sempai.

―¡Si! ―rugió Hyuuga-sempai. ―¡Están tratando de reclutar a Sakura y reclutarme a mí de nuevo!

―¿Hay un grupo de delincuentes en la escuela? ―Kawahara, Tetsu, Taiga y yo preguntamos confundidos.

Koganei-sempai nos explicó que cuando Hyuuga-sempai estaba en su primer año, se unió a estos tipos pero que renunció inmediatamente porque no soportó el faltar a clase. ¡Él es un estudiante increíble! si yo fuera él, todavía estaría con estas personas, ¡jaja! Lo que nos lleva a Sakura. Ya todo el mundo sabe que Sakura es una chica temible. Pero estos tipos la quieren para sus peleas clandestinas y no sé qué más cosas. Así que cuando ella les dijo que no quería tener que ver nada con ellos, la golpearon. No puedo creer que Seirin tenga este tipo de estudiantes.

―¿¡De verdad!? ―dije sorprendida. Ella asintió. ―Entiendo el problema, pero como dije, no tienen que tomar este comité literalmente. Todo lo que hacemos es disolver los clubes inútiles, aconsejar a personas, y jugar cosas que ni siquiera están relacionados con esta escuela.

―¿No sería mejor llamar al comité de disciplina? ―propuso Tetsu.

―¡NO! ―gritó Sakura. ―Yo también los golpeé por lo que si llaman al comité de disciplina, voy a ser expulsada.

Entonces Tetsu se acercó a Sakura. ―No se preocupen, Sakura-san, Hyuuga-sempai. Ellos lo harán.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Taiga y yo reaccionamos bruscamente. Entonces Tetsu nos dio esta mirada que da miedo. ―Lo haremos.

Por lo tanto, el comité de limpieza y asesoría toma la solicitud. Así que preparamos todo para hacer que este grupo caiga. Llamé a mi equipo estrella de investigadoras. Susuka y Anuka nos dijeron que este grupo clandestino se esconde en el almacén abandonado atrás de los patios de la escuela.

―No creo que sea una buena idea. ―dijo Susuka. ―Ustedes dijeron que son delincuentes.

―Fue una petición del capitán. Y además ya le dimos nuestra palabra. ―dijo Taiga.

―Pero creo que deberían esperar a Koganei-sempai y los otros. ―dijo Anuka.

―Ya les envié un mensaje y dijeron que vienen en camino. ―Kawahara y Koganei-sempai estaban haciendo esta mierda del papeleo. ―Nosotros solo estamos explorando la zona.

―Bueno, entonces suerte. ―y las gemelas se escondieron en un arbusto.

―¡Oigan ustedes dos! ―Sakura las reprendió.

―No te preocupes Sakura. En el peor de los casos, Taiga y Tetsu están para protegernos. ―dije.

―¿Enserio? ―Sakura me miró como si fuera tonta.

―Entonces, ¿Quién nos va a proteger a nosotros? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―¿Es que necesitan protección? ―bromeé.

―Ya no puedo más con ella. Me doy por vencido. ―dijo Taiga. Tetsu le dio golpecitos en la espalda.

―¡Solo era una broma!

Finalmente llegamos al almacén, que tiene tres pisos y es enorme. Antes de que nosotros nos coláramos como profesionales, fuimos emboscados.

―¡OI! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―un tipo preguntó. Tiene perforaciones y toda la mierda (yo también tengo, pero en mi se ve lindo).

―¡Wahhh! ―los cuatro nos dimos la vuelta y gritamos.

―La única que puede estar aquí es Kiyoshi. Si no se largan, tendrán problemas. ―dijo otro tipo.

―¿¡JA!? ―me aclaré la garganta. ―En realidad….

―Ritsuka…. ―Taiga me advirtió.

―No se preocupen, yo me encargo de esto. ―aseguré.

¿Qué tan malo puede ser? en América, este era mi pan de cada día (a pesar de que eras tú el que peleaba).

―Quiero hablar con su líder. ―declaré. Sakura me preguntó con la mirada que demonios hacía.

―¿Con Ren? ¿¡Qué demonios quieres de él!? ―dijo el delincuente #1 intimidándome.

―Sakura quiere hablar con él. ―dije, acercándome más a Taiga.

―¡Ritsuka! ―dijo Sakura.

―¿Podemos hablar por favor con su líder? ―preguntó Tetsu amablemente.

Después de unos largos minutos, nos dieron el permiso. Yo esperaba que el tipo este fuera un monstruo pero todo lo que yo veo es un tipo muy atractivo. ¡A Sakura y a Hyuuga-sempai se les pasó por alto decirnos que él era el estudiante más guapo de Seirin! bueno, yo sigo pensando que nadie le gana a Kise o Tatsuya, pero reconozco una buena piedra cuando la veo.

Mi boca literalmente, cayó al suelo. Taiga me dio un codazo para que reaccionara.

―Así que…. ¿Ya te decidiste, Kiyoshi? ―su voz era profunda.

―Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. ―dijo Sakura.

―De hecho, hemos venido a pedirles que dejen en paz a Hyuuga-sempai y a Sakura-san. ―Tetsu soltó sin rodeos. Él me sorprende a veces.

Ren se sorprendió al ver a Tetsu. ―¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?

―Tetsuya Kuroko. ―él respondió. Taiga y yo nos dimos una palmada en la cara.

―Solo te estamos pidiendo amablemente que por favor los dejes tranquilos. ―dije.

―¿Y si digo que no?

―Le informaremos al consejo estudiantil. ―dije.

―No tienen pruebas.

―De hecho, sí. ―Taiga había grabado todo con la grabadora que nos dio Anuka.

Para hacer el cuento corto, los amigos de Ren intentaron quitarle la cosa a Taiga pero Dios, él es muy ágil. Yo tengo mi bate así que no tengo problemas. Sakura con ser ella ya basta. Y Tetsu se puede hacer invisible.

Somos un gran equipo.

Hasta que Ren le dio un golpe en la cara a Sakura. Juro que nunca en mi vida había visto como golpean a una chica. Quedé en shock, literalmente. Y mi shock aumentó cuando Tetsu golpeó al líder de los delincuentes de Seirin tan duro, que juro que escuché que su mandíbula se rompió. El chico quedó inconsciente. Sus seguidores fueron a ayudarlo mientras nosotros escapamos.

―Kuroko, ¿te encuentras bien? ―Taiga le preguntó.

―Si Kagami-kun, ¿Por qué?

―Bueno porque tú no sueles reaccionar así.

―No me gusta ver que les hagan daño a mis amigos.

―Tetsu por Dios, creo que ese tipo ahora nos odia. ―comenté.

―Lo importante es que mientras tengamos la grabación, no volverán a molestar a Hyuuga-sempai y Sakura-san.

―Gracias. ―dijo Sakura.

―Si. Pero nos debes la comida en el Maji. ―dije. Por Dios, yo no iba a trabajar gratis.

―No estaría mal un batido de vainilla. ―Tetsu dijo mientras su boca se hacía agua.

―Hamburguesas…. ―Taiga dijo y su estómago rugió.

―Si claro. Les compraré su comida.

Este asunto terminó bien. Por lo menos sin heridos de gravedad.

 **La razón número 2:**

Sinceramente, nunca pensé que Tatsuya me llamaría. Es decir, no fue como que dejamos las cosas claras y que ahora somos una especie de amigos (estoy llorando ahora) o lo que sea. Yo no he respondido a sus llamadas. Necesito superar a ese hombre. Mi estado de ánimo se va a la mierda cada vez que pienso en lo linda que es Kate Hudgens y en cual demonios seria la razón por la que Tatsuya terminaría con alguien como ella.

Pero, quitando mi físico, mi poca delicadeza (nula, la verdad) mi escasa salud mental, mi falta de dinero y mi poco conocimiento en el romanticismo (este también es nulo) yo creo que soy una buena opción.

No era entonces raro que mis geniales amigas notaran mi mal humor. Aunque les dije que no pasaba nada. De hecho, dejé mi celular en casa porque no quiero ver más ese identificador de llamada (como dije, necesito superarlo).

Pero se me olvidó por completo que yo estudio (y prácticamente vivo) con su hermano menor figurativo. Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo cuando Taiga recibió una llamada. Por la cara de felicidad que puso inmediatamente pensé que sería su padre o madre o no sé. Después de unos minutos de charla con aquella persona, él se acercó a mí con una mueca de disgusto.

―Tatsuya quiere hablar contigo.

Me puse completamente rígida. En verdad estoy intentando dejar todo en el olvido. En el baúl de los recuerdos. ―Dile que estoy ocupada. No sé, inventa cualquier cosa.

―Está bien…

Sé que Tatsuya está tratando de aclarar todo de una buena vez ya que la última vez que nos vimos no pudimos a causa de la lluvia, pero yo no quiero oírlo. Solo me voy a dedicar a valer madres y a joder a más no poder.

―Ritsuka-san, ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con Himuro-san? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Eso es muy raro. ―dijo Anuka.

―Hemos decidido ser solo amigos. Él va a volver con su exnovia así que no figuro en su vida. ―expliqué. Yo como que quiero que ya todo quede por la paz (con el dolor en mi alma).

―¿¡De verdad!? ―dijo Furihata.

―¿Él te dijo eso? ―preguntó Susuka.

―No exactamente, pero lo presiento.

―Bueno. Entonces debes empezar a mirar hacia otros horizontes. ―dijo Anuka.

―¿Qué?

―Ya sabes, otros chicos con quienes tengas más contacto y te conozcan bien. ―explicó Susuka.

Esto sería un problema porque: los únicos chicos que me conocen tan bien que hasta me podrían clonar, son Zack y Ed. Y ellos no son una opción para novio. Luego estarían Tetsu y Taiga, pero sería arruinar nuestra bella amistad.

―Olvídenlo. Yo no nací para el amor. ―dije.

―No te puede ir tan mal. ―dijo Sakura.

―Me va mejor aquí en la escuela.

―Pero si reprobaste la gran mayoría de exámenes. ―comentó Kida que no sé por qué demonios está aquí.

―Ritsuka-chan, de seguro hay una gran cantidad de chicos que quisieran estar contigo. ―dijo Kawahara. ―¿No es cierto, Furihata?

―¿¡E-eh!? ―él se puso a temblar. ―Quiero decir….sí.

―¿En serio? ¿Quién demonios va a querer una novia como ella? ―dijo Kida el bastardo. ―Felicito al tal Himuro.

―Bueno ya. Déjenme tranquila. ―por fin todos se quedaron callados. ―¿Dónde están Taiga y Tetsu?

―Se fueron hace rato. ―informó Fukuda.

―¡Esos malditos mal amigos! ―grité.

Por ahora yo solo me concentraré en mi carrera como artista. Aunque la pantalla de mi celular sea más brillante que mi futuro.

 **La razón número 3:**

El viernes en la práctica del club Riko-sempai nos contó acerca de una competencia de baloncesto callejero (No sé, no presté atención) y los chicos estaban hablando sobre eso. Lo que me inquietó fue el escuchar el nombre del equipo. Porque estaba segura de que lo había escuchado ya en otra parte hace muchos años. Lo malo es que aún no logro identificar el porqué de mi recuerdo y de donde proviene.

―¿¡Kagetora-san está con Jabberwock hoy!? ―preguntó Izuki-sempai impresionado.

―No comprendí todos los detalles pero parece ser que él es amigo del sujeto a cargo de tour en Japón. ―explicó Riko-sempai. ―De todas formas, tengo dos entradas para el juego de mañana en la mañana. ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?

Mañana no tendremos práctica así que ella se puede dar el lujo de salir. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que Hyuuga-sempai la acompañe. Es decir, ¿¡Que tanto tiempo necesita para invitarla a salir!? Estoy segura de que si lo hace, Riko-sempai sería muy feliz.

―¡Yo quiero ir! ―dijo Koganei-sempai. Izuki-sempai se le acercó para decirle algo y pienso que realmente él y yo estamos conectados con esto de unir a la entrenadora y al capitán como pareja.

―Hyuuga, tu deberías ir con la entrenadora. ―Izuki-sempai propuso.

―¿¡Por qué debería ir con ella!? ―Hyuuga-sempai respondió alterado.

―¡Porque es tu deber como hombre! ―dije.

―¿¡Eso que significa!? Además, ¿esto no es algo que Kagami disfrutaría mucho más?

―El partido lo van a televisar. ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―¿A quién le importa Taiga? ¡Solo ve! ―insistí.

―¡Él ni siquiera ha respondido!

―¡Taiga! ―fui corriendo a donde estaban mis dos amigos estúpidos. Aún seguían entrenando cuando ya estábamos en descanso. Malditos obsesionados. ―¿Verdad que tu no quieres ir a ver ese partido?

―Bueno yo…

―¿Verdad que no quieres ir? ―mis ojos de demonio hicieron acto de presencia.

―No. ―respondió automáticamente. Sonreí. ―¡Si ves Hyuuga-sempai!

―Entonces, Hyuuga-kun y yo usaremos las entradas ¿está bien? ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―¿Eh?... ¡Si! ―respondió Hyuuga-sempai.

―¡Yey! ―dije alegre. Todos me miraron raro. ―¿Qué me miran? ¡Sigan entrenando!

En verdad espero que cuando vuelvan de ese partido, sean una pareja feliz y se vallan a casar y a tener pequeños niños. Soy una gran persona con buenos deseos.

Con amor.

Claire.


	62. Vorpal Swords

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 61: Vorpal Swords.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

¡Me hicieron venir a la escuela un día sábado cuando no hay práctica!

Los chicos querían ver el partido este que van a televisar (al que fueron Hyuuga-sempai y Riko-sempai) y como yo soy la gerente, tengo que verlo. No entiendo su lógica retorcida. Para mi suerte, Sakura estaba aquí por lo que no me sentía tan mal siendo solo yo.

No sé por qué tanto escándalo por este partido. Es lo mismo de siempre, solo que con chicos de otro país. La gente es muy rara. Muy bien, tal vez estén emocionados porque este equipo Jabberworck es reconocido mundialmente (no lo sé, eso dijo el comentarista) y yo sigo sin acordarme porque el maldito nombre me suena.

De todas formas.

El equipo que iba a representar a Japón estaba compuesto por el hombre gorila de Yosen (olvidé su nombre) el hombre zorro de Touou (también olvidé su nombre) Miyaji-sempai, Kasamatsu-sempai, y un tipo que no conozco. De verdad que me sorprendió verlos. ¡Están muy cambiados! tal vez el ser universitario te cambia.

Y entonces ellos aparecieron. Los famosos del equipo contrario. Literalmente me ahogué con mis propias babas. Yo nunca pensé volverlo a ver. A pesar de que han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que lo vi, no necesito oír su nombre para saber que es él.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Yo nunca he sido buena equilibrando mis emociones. Yo me siento muy bien, o muy mal. Amo con todo mi corazón, y odio con toda mi alma. Lastimosamente para ese bastardo, lo odio. Lo odio tanto, que hasta Hanamiya ya me cae bien.

¿La razón por la que lo olvidé?

Bueno, yo solo me acuerdo (o intento) de lo bonito y de lo que quiero acordarme. Esto se llama memoria selectiva, y es muy saludable tenerla. No, no es que sufra de amnesia.

El verlo solo me lleva a recordar a Ethan, el hospital, la razón de "Ritsuka" porque mi cumpleaños es una mierda, y otras cosas que no me gusta tener que recordar.

Y todo eso es culpa de Nash. Aunque estoy segura de que él ni siquiera sabe que aun existo.

―Ritsuka, ¿Te sientes bien? ―me preguntó Furihata.

―¿Eh?

―Es que no has dicho nada desde que inició el partido y eso es muy raro. ―dijo.

―Ehhh, no te preocupes, estoy bien. ―le sonreí.

Hubiera preferido haberme quedado durmiendo en mi casa. Incluso yo, que no sabe nada acerca de este deporte, pude darme cuenta de que solo era Jabberworck quienes estaban jugando. Humillaron por completo a Strky. Quería estrellar mi bate contra esos estúpidos y mandarlos de nuevo a Estados Unidos de una patada en sus traseros.

¿¡Por qué demonios tenía que venir él a estropear mi paz en Japón!?

Con un marcador de 86-6, el equipo de satanás ganó. Y después, como si eso fuera muy poco para él, tenía que insultar a los jugadores de Japón. ¡Es un bastardo! ¡Dijo exactamente lo mismo que le dijo a Ethan! Fue como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y ahora tuviera 14 años y estuviera parada en la esquina de Barrel en Los Ángeles. Lo único diferente es que no estoy en frente de él para golpearlo (aunque ganas no me faltan).

Creo que ahora todos los chicos quieren matarlo por lo que dijo. Y si eso pasa, bailaré en su tumba toda la noche.

Fue entonces cuando las cámaras apuntaron a Aida-san (que habla inglés perfectamente) retando a estos idiotas para que se queden.

―¿¡Por qué no los deja ir!? La humanidad sería feliz si Nash se larga. ―dije.

―¿Conoces a ese tipo? ―Sakura me preguntó.

―Solo lo vi una vez en Estados Unidos. Y digamos que no es mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Aida-san les pidió una semana para que tuvieran un partido de revancha. Él dijo que si su equipo perdía, se arrodillaría ante ellos. Pero si la cosa era al revés, ellos pedirían perdón y se irían a casa sin protestar.

¡Aida-san está loco!

¿De dónde demonios va a sacar un equipo súper genial en una semana?

Realmente no lo entiendo. Compadezco a Riko-sempai con semejante padre que tiene.

Luego de eso, Taiga y Tetsu se fueron y me dejaron deliberadamente atrás. Ugh, con el estado de ánimo que traigo, no quiero ver a nadie de todas formas.

Al llegar a casa solo me acosté en mi cama a pensar sobre algunos acontecimientos en mi vida.

"Los simios no tienen derecho a jugar baloncesto. Mejor déjalo ya y matate. Y por favor, has eso bien aunque sea."

Esas jodidas palabras se rebobinaban en mi mente una y otra y otra vez. Es por su culpa que Ethan ya no está conmigo. Si pudiera matar personas como Kira con la death note, lo haría. Hasta especificaría su modo y motivo de muerte.

―Hermana, te necesitan. ―Matt dijo de repente.

―¿A mí? ―en realidad esto es muy extraño porque como sabes, nunca nadie viene a visitarme.

―Si.

―¿¡Quien!?

―Dos chicas. ―y con eso se fue.

Yo estaba a la espera de que Susuka y Anuka fueran mis visitantes. Pero me quedé con la boca abierta cuando vi a Momoi (está muy cambiada) y a Riko-sempai sentadas en la sala de mi casa. ¿¡Desde cuando ellas dos son amigas!?

―Ehhh, ¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!? ―pregunté apuntándolas.

―El lenguaje Ritsuka. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―¡Hola Ritsu-chan! ―Momoi saludó.

―Hola…. ―miré con cautela para todas partes. No sé qué están haciendo aquí, por lo que probablemente mi vida está en riesgo.

―Vinimos a hablar contigo. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―Aja… ¿y cómo fue tu cita con Hyuuga-sempai? ―pregunté.

―¡Ritsuka! ―Riko-sempai practicó sus movimientos de pelea que me dejan inválida.

―Bien, lo siento. Pero dijiste que querías hablar, y eso es hablar.

Momoi rio. ―Ritsu-chan, tu nunca cambias, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué quieren? ―yo tenía un muy mal presentimiento en todo esto. Me senté en el sofá para escuchar lo que solicitaban de mí.

―Ya sabes que mi papá tiene planeado un partido de revancha contra Jabberworck en una semana. ―Riko-sempai comenzó. Y no me gusta nada.

―Si. ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

―Bueno, se puede decir que nosotras hemos sido convocadas para ir a ayudar. ―continuó Momoi.

―¿Ayudar a quienes? ―de verdad quería que fueran directo al grano.

―A mi papá, y a los chicos con el entrenamiento de esta semana.

―¿A cuales chicos?

En lugar de darme una respuesta verbal, Momoi se limitó a mirar mi collar y la muñequera, de vuelta al collar y la muñequera.

Yo no soy estúpida para no darme cuenta de que por "chicos" se refiere a "esos".

―Jajajaja, eso sí fue una buena broma. ―de verdad pensaba que lo era. ―¿¡Ellos son los que van a representar a Japón!?

―Sí, y no es una broma, Ritsuka. Mi papá dijo que te necesita.

―¿¡Para que!? ―ninguna de las dos me respondió. ―No quiero tener nada que ver con ese partido, ni con Nash, ni con los milagrosos. Así que no.

―Pero… ―corté a Momoi.

―Dije que no.

No sé por qué me quieren a mí. Yo no soy tan útil como ellas dos por Dios. Lo único que hago es molestarlos, golpearlos, insultarlos, molestarlos, golpearlos, insultarlos…. y así sucesivamente.

―Está bien. ―dijo Riko-sempai. Las acompañé a la puerta.

―Ritsu-chan, gracias por atendernos. ―Momoi se inclinó. ―¿Puedes decirme que es lo que dice tu muñequera?

―Valor.

―Exacto. ―y se fueron.

Me siento culpable.

De verdad no quiero tener nada que ver en todo este asunto, pero lo único que he hecho en esta última media hora es observar la jodida muñequera. Momoi es una maldita. Jugando conmigo psicológicamente. Ugh, odio mi buena fe (soy una buena persona). Fui a mi cuarto, me cambié, agarré mi bate y me fui.

Ahora que estoy parada en frente del gimnasio de Aida-san, me estoy empezando a preguntar si esto es una buena idea. Pero no tengo nada que temer. Aquí están Taiga y Tetsu, ellos me protegen de cualquier ente que me quiera hacer daño (espero y aspiro, sin embargo).

Entonces entré.

Y lo primero que me recibió fue una araña del tamaño de mi pie (no es una broma) ¿¡Por qué demonios hay arañas en la entrada de un gimnasio!? ¿¡Si quiera sanidad viene y hace limpieza!? Yo hice lo único que pude haber hecho.

Gritar como si de una violación se tratara, entrar corriendo al gimnasio y tirarme encima de Taiga.

―¿¡Qué demonios!?

―¿¡Ritsukacchi!?

―¡Taiga, hay una araña! ―dije aferrándome a él.

―¿Ritsuka-san? ―escuché que Tetsu dijo.

―Tetsu, Taiga, voy a morir si no matan a esa cosa.

―¿¡Cómo quieres que mate algo cuando me estás matando tu a mí!? ―Taiga gritó.

―Ritsuka-san yo no veo ninguna araña. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Está en su cabello. ―Aomine dijo. Me puse pálida.

―¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

―¡Dai-chan mentiroso! ―Momoi le gritó. Cuando me percaté de que si era mentira, mi intención asesina salió. Para suerte de Ahomine, Aida-san me detuvo.

―Me alegra que estés aquí. ―Aida-san me palmeó la cabeza. ―Ella está para ayudar como Momoi-tan y Riko-tan.

―¿¡Enserio!? ―todos los chicos preguntaron.

―¡Oigan! ―dije.

―Enserio. Ella es la encargada de que el trabajo en equipo no se rompa.

―¿Cómo se supone que voy a lograr eso? ―pregunté.

―Me han dicho que eres buena golpeando chicos. ―Aida-san dijo señalando el bate golpeador de idiotas.

―Oh mierda. ―Hyuuga-sempai dijo.

―Jajajaja, que ella esté aquí hace todo más interesante. ―dijo Takao.

―Cállate, Takao. ―dijo Midorima-friki.

―¿O sea que tengo todo el derecho de apalearlos? ―esto me está empezando a gustar, ¡jaja!

―Si es necesario, sí. ―sonreí con lo que dijo. ―Bien. Ya que estamos completos, unámonos en contra de Jabberworck. ¡Vorpal Swords, vamos!

―¡SI! ―todos ellos gritaron. A mí me dolía la garganta después del grito de gladiador que pegué hace unos minutos así que no grité.

Bien, este trabajo no es muy duro. Yo solo me siento en la banca a esperar a que terminen. Me siento algo inútil, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? yo ni siquiera sé como jugar baloncesto.

Su práctica infernal acabó a eso de las 5:00 pm. De verdad que todos ellos se ven muy diferentes a como los recuerdo de la última vez que los vi. Tal vez sean sus cabellos, no lo sé. Por un momento Musaki se paró al lado mío y estoy segura de que creció más.

―¡Musaki! ¿¡Creciste más!?

―Uhm….tal vez un poco.

―¡Oh carajo! ¿Cómo es eso incluso posible? Son esos dulces que comes ¿vedad?

―No lo sé. Es que Ritsu-chin es muy pequeña.

―¡Yo no soy pequeña! ¡Tú eres enorme!

―Oh vamos, incluso Tetsu es mucho más alto que tú. ―dijo Aomine.

―Aomine-kun, muérete. ―Tetsu dijo Seriamente.

―¡Oi!

―Kurokocchi, a veces me das miedo. ―dijo Kise. ―Aunque es gracioso que seas pequeño.

―Tú también muérete, Kise-kun.

―¡Kurokocchi, que cruel! ―Kise lloró.

―Kise, deja de ser tan escandaloso. ―dijo Midorima.

―Jajajaja. ―Takao solo era risas.

―Por idiota es que ya no eres la luz de Tetsu, Ahomine. ―dije y le saqué la lengua.

―¡Ja! igual Bakagami no es mejor luz que yo, enana.

―¿¡Quieres pelea!? ―Taiga reaccionó.

―¡Cuando quieras!

―¡No te dejes Taiga! ―animé.

―¿¡Cómo se supone que van a estar en equilibrio si la encargada de que eso suceda los ínsita a la pelea!? ―Riko-sempai me reprendió pero no le hice caso.

―¡Tetsu! ¿Quién es mejor siendo tu luz? ¿El negro o Taiga? ―pregunté.

―¿¡Cómo que el negro!? ―Aomine protestó. Kise soltó un "pft" y luego Aomine lo abofeteó. ―¡Tu cállate Kise!

―Uhm…. ―y entonces Tetsu desapareció. Odio cuando hace eso. Lo peor es que ya lo hace a voluntad. Maldita súper habilidad.

―Jajajajaja. ―seriamente pienso que Takao se va a orinar.

―¿Él puede hacer eso cuando quiera? ―Wakamatsu-sempai estaba muy sorprendido.

―Sí, él es un gran ninja personal. ―dije.

―Tetsu-kun no es tu ninja personal. ―dijo Momoi.

―¿Y tú qué sabes? tú dices que él es tu novio y no lo es. ―Momoi infló sus grandes cachetes en señal de disgusto. Yo le sonreí triunfante.

―Akashi, deberías detener todo esto. ―escuché que Midorima-friki dijo.

―Estoy intentando tener paz interior, así que no me voy a meter.

―Aka-chin se volvió una buena persona. ―dijo Musaki.

―¿De qué hablas? siempre he sido una buena persona.

―Ujum~ ―todos dijimos a coro.

―Que resentidos. ―está bien. Creo que Akashi de verdad cambió. Solo espero que su lado psicótico sea guardado y que nadie nunca más lo provoque. Así como está, está bien.

―Papá, ¿Enserio crees que esto va a funcionar? ―Riko-sempai tiene muy poca fe.

―Claro, si ellos se llevan de maravilla. Muy bien, voy a estar por allá si me necesitan.

―De todas formas, Kagami-kun, Ritsuka-san, pienso que ya deberíamos irnos a casa. ―Tetsu apareció de la nada detrás de Taiga.

―¡Kuroko, bastardo!

―¡Tetsu no hagas eso! ―reprendí. ―Bien, vámonos. ―tomé mis cosas para irme pero mi bate no estaba por ningún lado. Hasta que alcé la vista a un estante híper-mega gigante. Mi bate estaba en la parte más alta ―¿¡por qué demonios mi bate está ahí!?

―Porque entre todos hemos acordado que no queremos que nos golpees con eso, Ritsu-chan. ―explicó Takao.

―¡Pudieron habérmelo dicho!

―¿Enserio harías caso? ―me preguntó Hyuuga-sempai.

―¡Devuélvanme mi bate! ―no le respondí porque es muy obvio que no haría caso. Él no se llama "El bate golpeador de idiotas del baloncesto" por nada. Tiene que cumplir su trabajo.

―Alcánzalo si puedes. ―Aomine me retó.

Fui hacia el híper-mega gigante estante y empecé a saltar como estúpida. Osea, la conexión mía con el bate es inexplicable. Es como la conexión que tiene Tetsu con los batidos de vainilla. Es algo cósmico. Solo se siente y ya (no estoy en las drogas). Ya casi hacia que se cayera de todas formas. Y si, se calló. ¿Olvidé mencionar alguna vez que es un bate de metal? pues bueno, golpeó mi cabeza tan duro como lo haría con una pelota de béisbol.

Me siento traicionada por él. Todo me daba vueltas.

―¡Ritsuka!

Y después…. yo no sé qué pasó después.

Lo único que se es que no debí haber venido. La maldición de los milagros en contra de Ritsuka es sin duda espantosa.

Con amor.

Claire.


	63. Síndrome de post-concusión recargado

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 62: Síndrome de post-concusión recargado.

.

.

.

Querido amigo de Ritsuka.

Mi nombre es Chitanda Anuka y le escribo porque sé que Ritsuka lo hace siempre a pesar de que ella piensa que nadie sabe nada. Ella ha estado mal, y necesita ayuda. Los siguientes relatos han sido escritos por las personas que fueron víctimas psicológicas por el cambio de comportamiento de la gerente de Seirin después de recibir un golpe con su bate de metal muy fuerte en la cabeza. Esto ya se había vivido antes.

Yo no he leído nada de todo lo que se expresará a continuación. Y esperamos de su total discreción y confidencialidad ya que leerá los más profundos secretos de algunas personas. Cabe anotar que la joven Ritsuka no puede enterarse NUNCA de nada. Por lo que este correo después de enviado, será eliminado de la faz de la tierra y si es posible, la galaxia entera.

ADVERTENCIA.

Los siguientes relatos pueden causar: confusión, ligero daño mental, sensaciones extrañas, insomnio, pensamientos suicidas, perturbación y malestar general.

 **Sempai con problemas de manejo de la ira.**

 _Tal vez él nunca debió haber decidido venir, fue otro de sus incontables errores, y lo sabe. Para su bien, esto no lo afectaba directamente. Pero si era inquietante sentir tanta aura rosa cubriendo el lugar._

 _Han pasado 3 horas desde que el bate golpeó la cabeza de Ritsuka-san. Y hasta hace poco despertó. El caos que esto generó fue puro y total. Ella no era la misma. No es que Wakamatsu la conozca mucho, de hecho, casi nunca habla con ella, pero no es ciego como para no darse cuenta de que había algo distinto en la gerente de Seirin._

 _Todos la estaban mirando como si fuera un alienígena. La única valiente que decidió acercarse a ella fue Momoi. Después de todo, había que preguntarle si se sentía bien._

 _―Ehhh, Ritsu-chan, ¿Te sientes bien?_

 _La niña solo se dedicó a mirarla. ―Solo me duele un poquito la cabeza. Gracias por preguntar, Momo-chan. ―y sonrió. Ese tipo de sonrisa angelical que Wakamatsu nunca había visto en una chica._

 _―¿C-cómo me llamaste?_

 _―Ay no. ―Kagami palideció._

 _―Kagami-kun, ¿no será que…? ―Kuroko estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Ritsuka-san._

 _―¿No deberíamos ir a casa? ya está muy tarde y todos ustedes deben descansar debidamente._

 _―¿¡Qué demonios está mal con ella!? ―Ahomine gritó._

 _―Ritsukacchi, ¿realmente te sientes bien? ―el rubio bonito de Kaijo la miraba preocupado._

 _―Sí, ¿no me veo bien? ―sus ojos color marrón reflejaban una gran inocencia. Wakamatsu se estaba sintiendo extraño. Realmente tenía que irse de ahí. Presentía que todo esto se saldría de control._

 _Y no, no estaba equivocado._

 **El capitán de Seirin.**

 _Independientemente de que el problema de cambio de personalidad de Ritsuka ha vuelto a florecer, a Hyuuga le preocupaba más su propio bienestar físico. Su hermano mayor da miedo. No es una persona fácil de persuadir, y es culpa de todos que ella esté así de nuevo. Él se incluye porque también firmó el papel para quitarle el bate a Ritsuka._

 _Por esa misma razón era que todos caminaban (algunos obligados) a la casa de Ritsuka para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades._

 _Para enfrentar a su hermano mayor._

 _Él no quiere mirar a Ritsuka. Es demasiado femenina y frágil como para decirle si quiera algo. Su cerebro no lo aguanta. Su estado mental ya estaba en un colapso crítico. Podría hacer unos buenos tiros de 3 en este momento. Para suerte de todos, la chica en cuestión estaba siendo entretenida por Riko y Momoi._

 _―Oigan, me parece genial que nos hagamos cargo de esto pero…. ¿¡Por qué estoy atado!? ―Kise preguntó. Él iba en el rickshaw de Midorima._

 _―Porque tú eres el sacrificio. ―respondió Midorima._

 _―Habrá que apaciguar a la bestia de algún modo. ―continuó Kagami. Hyuuga lo entendía. Drake era un demonio._

 _―Es irrespetuoso llamar bestia a su hermano. Ella puede oírte, Kagami-kun. ―dijo Kuroko._

 _―Además, en las películas de terror la rubia tonta y bonita siempre muere primero. ―dijo Aomine._

 _―¿¡Que quiere decir eso!? Espera, ¿si fuéramos chicas sería la más linda?_

 _―Y tonta. Sobre todo tonta. ―dijo Midorima._

 _―Shin-chan, no seas envidioso porque él es atractivo y tu no. ―comentó Takao riendo._

 _―La envidia es fea, Mido-chin._

 _―¡Cállense!_

 _―Un momento. ¿En las películas no es el negro el que muere primero? ¿¡Por qué soy yo el sacrificio si no soy negro!? ―Kagami y Hyuuga se taparon la boca para no reír ante esto._

 _―Porque eres peli-teñido y eso es peor. Yo por lo menos no finjo algo que no soy._

 _―¡Qué no soy teñido, Aominecchi!_

 _―No deberían tratarse de esa forma. Aomine-kun no pidió ser así y no creo que Kise-kun sea teñido. ―dijo Ritsuka._

 _―Realmente estás mal, Ritsuka. ―comentó Akashi._

 _―Ritsukacchi, quédate así para siempre._

 _―¡NO!_

 _Hyuuga en serio quería que todo esto acabara. La Ritsuka femenina lo mata de verdad. Bueno, y no quería estar cerca de estos locos por mucho más tiempo._

 **La entrenadora con complejo de luchador.**

 _Los hombres realmente son unos cobardes. Ellos decidieron dejar todo en manos de las únicas chicas que había._

 _Ella y Momoi._

 _Es verdad que el hermano de Ritsuka da miedo, Riko no va a negar eso, pero ella no fue la que firmó una estúpida hoja para quitarle el súper genial bate a Ritsuka. Es justo por esta clase de estupideces que ellos merecen ser golpeados. Incluso Akashi-kun, quien Riko pensó que sería el más serio de todos. Y lo es, pero sigue siendo estúpido._

 _Ahora estaban sentados en Maji Burger porque Kuroko-kun no puede vivir sin su batido de vainilla y como todos le tienen un grado de aprecio alto al muchacho (excepto Midorima-kun. Parece que lo odia a muerte), pues fueron por el batido. Allí, como todos buenos machos, decidieron que no le dirán nada al hermano de Ritsuka y que trataran de regresarla a lo que ella es. Este plan era un problema porque:_

 _1\. Nadie puede golpearla sin sentirse culpable ante la mirada llena de amor e inocencia._

 _2\. Ella tiene que volver a casa, es lógico que la verían._

 _―Entonces que se quede en otra parte y ya está. ―sugirió Hyuuga-kun. ―Con Riko, por ejemplo. Su hermano cree todo lo que ella dice._

 _Si Riko no quisiera a Hyuuga-kun como lo quiere, de verdad que ya lo habría matado._

 _―No creo que deberíamos hablar de esto cuando Ritsu-chan está cerca. ―dijo Momoi._

 _―No te preocupes. Está muy feliz jugando con Kise y el perro. ―Aomine-kun señaló a Ritsuka, Kise-kun y número 2._

 _―Bien, yo hablo con su hermano pero en mi casa no se puede quedar. ―Riko dijo._

 _―En la mía tampoco. ―siguió Momoi._

 _―En mi casa hay una fuga de gas. No puedo llevarla. ―dijo Midorima-kun, que no sabe mentir para nada._

 _―¿En serio Shin-chan?_

 _"Cállate, Takao._

 _―A mi hermano mayor no le gustan las visitas. ―dijo Murasakibara-kun._

 _―No creo que sea una buena idea llevarla a mi casa. Mi padre dice que ella es mala influencia. ―dijo Akashi-kun._

 _―¿Cómo es que ella conoce a tu padre? ―cuestionó Midorima-kun._

 _―Por las vacaciones en una isla._

 _―Yo podría llevarla a mi casa, pero no me hago responsable si le pasa algo._

 _―¡Dai-chan cochino!_

 _―No creo que a mi mamá le guste que lleve a una niña a dormir conmigo. ―continuó Kuroko-kun._

 _Para Riko no era una opción dejarla en la casa de Kise-kun, y solo quedaba uno que podría divinamente tenerla en su casa toda la noche._

 _―Kagami-kun, Ritsuka se quedará contigo. ―Riko ordenó. Y ordenes de la entrenadora, son como órdenes militares._

 **La diosa del baloncesto.**

 _Alex se sentía muy aburrida. Tenía hambre y la televisión no le estaba proporcionando la diversión necesaria. ¿¡Cuánto más se tardaría Taiga!? Ya era muy tarde y los niños no deben andar hasta estas horas deambulando por ahí. Bueno, está bien. Taiga ya no era un niño pero igual._

 _Cinco minutos después, la puerta por fin fue abierta. Alex se paró del sofá para ir a recibir como se debe a su pequeño aprendiz y Ritsuka._

 _¿¡Ritsuka!?_

 _―¡Alex ponte ropa maldita sea! ―Taiga le gritó y le tiró un sinfín de ropa que saco de la nada a la cara._

 _―A-Alex-san, no es bueno andar desnuda por ahí. ―dijo Ritsuka. Alex en seguida tuvo un repentino deseo de abrazarla y nunca soltarla. ¡Tenía un efecto demasiado tierno!_

 _Bueno, ella es bien conocida por hacer lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere. Así que se tiró encima de la niña._

 _―¿Por qué estás tan tierna? te ves tan linda que hasta veo flores a tu alrededor._

 _―¡Alex déjala! ¡La vas a asfixiar! ―ella hizo lo que Taiga le dijo. Y fue un error. Su rostro normalmente pálido estaba muy rojo y miraba cualquier parte de la habitación jugando con el borde de su blusa nerviosa._

 _Esto fue demasiado para Alex manejarlo. De su nariz descendió líquido rojo. Lo último que supo fue que se desmayó._

 _Su nivel de ternura y lindura superó el infinito. Alex se asustó de ella misma, pero no había nada que hacer. Sabía que algo andaba mal con Ritsuka y que si estaba con Taiga era porque él fue un culpable directo del estado de la niña._

 **Emo súper sexy.**

 _Era verdad que Himuro ha intentado todo lo humanamente posible por hablar con Ritsuka. Aunque ella seguía empeñada en no contestar sus llamadas ni establecer ningún tipo de contacto con él. Entonces, si Mahoma no va a la loma, la loma va a Mahoma. De una vez aprovechaba y visitaba a Taiga._

 _Si, para él Kate es perfecta en todos los sentidos. Ella fue su primer amor. Fue tan intenso, que él cometió el grande error de volverla el centro de su universo. Y cuando no funcionó, su mundo se vino abajo. Ella se fue a Europa y él no pensó en volverla a ver nunca. Himuro trató de aliviar su dolor entrando en otra relación que resultó ser muy perjudicial y destructiva. Él supuso que nunca la olvidaría. Y fue cierto. Cada vez que conocía a una chica, la comparación era inevitable. Nadie era tan buena como Kate._

 _Y entonces fue cuando ella llegó._

 _Ritsuka._

 _Ella era como un huracán que destruida todo a su paso. Ella era como un caos cósmico. Su mundo no tenía sentido. Estaba loca. Tenía ese tipo de locura que hacía a cualquiera perder la razón. Ritsuka desafía la lógica misma. Incluso la comparación con Kate está fuera de la cuestión. Ni siquiera se aplica. Los defectos que vuelven a los demás imperfectos en su caso eran como un cumplido. Himuro se encuentra en una pérdida de palabras cuando hay que describirla._

 _Pero él no puede seguirle el ritmo. Nunca pudo. Fue como una estrella inalcanzable. Porque Ritsuka lastimosamente no era para él. Porque ella se merecía a alguien igual de puro a ella. Igual de bueno._

 _Y cuando Himuro se reunió con Kate de nuevo, los recuerdos de su pasado se desplomaron sobre él. Y al final, se quedó con la conclusión de que todavía tiene sentimientos por ella._

 _Y todo esto se reduce en que él tiene que dejar las cosas claras con Ritsuka. Si es posible, que sean amigos._

 _Ahora, nunca esperó encontrarse con tal caos detrás de las puertas de ese gimnasio._

 _―¿Muro-chin? ―Tatsuya sonrió al ver a su amigo._

 _―¡Tatsuya!_

 _―Hola Taiga, Atsushi._

 _―Himuro-san, tu no quieres estar aquí. ―dijo Kuroko._

 _―¿Por qué?_

 _―Huye mientras puedas._

 _―No entiendo. ―en ese momento, el rubio de Touou salió de quien sabe dónde._

 _―¡Ya no puedo más! mi turno acabó. Ella en verdad está tomando la vida fuera de mí._

 _―¿Turno para qué?_

 _―Para cuidar de Ritsu-chin y su trastorno de personalidad._

 _―¿Qué?_

 _―Es como Akashi. Solo que en lugar de volverse psicópata, se vuelve linda. ―dijo Aomine. Gracias a Dios que el chico en cuestión no lo escuchó._

 _Himuro tenía curiosidad, así que fue a la sala de reunión del gimnasio en donde estaba Ritsuka. Recibió alabanzas y aplausos de parte de los otros. Vamos, no podría ser tan malo ¿verdad? pues sí, lo primero que encontró fueron flores y mucho color rosa, y después Ritsuka, que al verlo sonrió ampliamente. Himuro puede asegurar que ese simple acto lo dejó demasiado embobado._

 _―¡Buen día, Tatsuya-kun! ―el tono de voz era distinto. Mucho más refinado. Mucho más femenino._

 _Literalmente, olvidó como respirar. Él no supo que hacer. Ritsuka una vez más, lo había sorprendido._

 **Rubio apuesto víctima de bullying.**

 _Desde que el amigo de Kagamicchi se convirtió en piedra ninguno quiso entrar más a la sala de reuniones. Kise compadece a ese soldado caído. Pero es que ¡Joder! ¿Cómo era posible que una persona cambie tan drásticamente por un golpe en la cabeza?_

 _Bien, bien. Aominecchi si tenía razón (lo cual es muy extraño) al decir que Akashicchi y Ritsukacchi se parecían. Kise no pensó que encerrarla fuera una buena idea (A pesar de que ya lo habían hecho). Estaban huyendo de ella como se le huye a la peste. Y después de que todos lo meditaran un rato, decidieron entrar a esa sala uno por uno y averiguar de qué manera podrían regresarla a la normalidad sin necesidad de la violencia._

 _¿Y quién es al primero que mandan?_

 _A él._

 _No es que a Kise le moleste estar con Ritsukacchi en ese estado. Era solo que lo hacía pensar cosas que él no debería pensar acerca de su amiga. Y ahí se encontraban. Tenía media hora._

 _―Kise-kun, ¿por qué estoy encerrada? ―preguntó la niña en confusión._

 _―Porque queremos asegurarnos de que estás bien._

 _―Pero yo estoy bien. ―Ritsukacchi hizo una pausa antes de continuar. ―Es solo que siento como que todos me están huyendo._

 _―Eso no es verdad. ―eso era totalmente cierto. Le tenían miedo. Kise ya la había visto así en el pasado y tubo pesadillas con ella. Todo eso le costó varios golpes e insultos de Kasamatsu-sempai y Natsumicchi._

 _De repente Ritsukacchi se acercó a él con un rápido movimiento y tomó sus manos. Ella es realmente pequeña y…. bonita. No es que no lo haya pensado antes….mierda, ya estaba divagando._

 _―¿Eso quiere decir que Kise-kun y los chicos no me tienen miedo?_

 _―Ehhh, para nada._

 _―Kise-kun, realmente eres muy lindo y amable._

 _Y Kise murió. Probablemente su cabeza explotó al sonrojarse masivamente._

 **Licenciado en tsunderes.**

 _A Takao le dio miedo ser la próxima víctima. Anoche cuando Ritsu-chan despertó, él pensó que sería la cosa más divertida de ver. Pero Kuroko tenía razón. Ella se adueñaba de tu alma e impedía que razonaras lógicamente. Para las pruebas estaban Himuro y Kise, que parece que habían visto a la muerte, solo que bella e inocente._

 _Al final, se resignó. Al fin y al cabo, todos tendrían su turno._

 _―Oigan, ¿soy el único que siente miedo? ―preguntó Takao._

 _―Ha de ser por la muñequita vudú de Mido-chin. Eso si da miedo._

 _―No es una muñeca vudú. Es mi artículo afortunado y una reliquia familiar._

 _―Tus reliquias familiares son extrañas. ―comentó Aomine._

 _―En fin, Takao-kun, mucha suerte. ―dijo Riko-chan. La verdad era que Takao estaba intentado crear distracción para que olvidaran que era su turno, pero no funcionó._

 _―Un minuto. ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿Bajo qué condiciones están eligiendo?_

 _―Es tu destino. No discutas._

 _―¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que meter a los signos y el destino en todo, Shin-chan!?_

 _―Es cierto, eso harta. ―Kagami estuvo de acuerdo._

 _―Perdónalo Oha-asa, Bakagami no sabe lo que dice. ―bien, la distracción de Takao había salido perfecta._

 _―¡Claro que se lo que digo! ¡Los horóscopos no existen y tú eres muy raro!_

 _―¡Lo dice el tipo con las cejas partidas! ¡Eso es aún más raro!_

 _―Uy, esto se puso bueno. ―dijo Aomine._

 _―Dile que sus pestañas son falsas, Kaga-chin._

 _―¡Cierto! ¡Ni Okita poniéndose esa mierda de rímel las tiene tan largas como tú!_

 _―¿¡De donde conoces a Okita!? ―oh, hasta Takao se sorprendió de que Kagami conociera a la "no novia" de Shin-chan._

 _―No te importa._

 _―Mido-chin, ¿dejarás que Kaga-chin te diga eso? se metió con Kazu-chin._

 _―Que diga lo que quiera, después de todo, sin Kuroko no es nada._

 _―Oigan, no metan a Tetsu en esto._

 _―Gracias por defenderme, Aomine-kun. Y Midorima-kun, no le hagas caso a Kagami-kun, él solo extraña que Ritsuka-san lo azote._

 _―¡KUROKO!_

 _―Con que eso es lo que haces con la enana, jajajaja. ―y entonces Aomine y Kagami se pusieron a pelear._

 _―De todas formas, Shin-chan es tu turno de ir con Ritsu-chan. ¡Suerte! ―y Takao empujó al muchacho en la sala. Todo había salido a la perfección._

 _―Acabas de traicionar a tu mejor amigo. ―dijo Akashi._

 _―Bueno, presiento que él lo hará pronto, así que ya estamos a mano._

 **Zanahoria fiel a Oha-asa.**

 _Si el pudiera mandar a Kagami a Neptuno, lo haría. Le compraría el pasaje de ida y que nunca más regresara. Y que de una vez se largara con Kuroko y Takao. Si, dejarían la tierra limpia de peste._

 _―¿Te sucede algo, Midorima-kun? ―automáticamente a Midorima se le olvidó lo que estaba pensando._

 _Acomodó sus lentes antes de contestarle a Ritsuka. "No es nada."_

 _―¿Estás seguro? hace un momento escuché que estabas discutiendo con Taiga-kun. Él solo dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. No te preocupes._

 _―No estoy preocupado por Kagami exactamente._

 _―¿Eh? ―Ritsuka ladeó la cabeza. Midorima empezó a sentirse extraño. Quiso recordar todas las cosas desagradables que Ritsuka le ha hecho hasta ahora, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se acercara más a él. ―Midorima-kun, ¿por qué estás tan rojo?_

 _―Ritsuka, déjame._

 _―Pero me preocupas. Puedes estar enfermo o algo. ―y entonces lo tocó. Se quiere anotar que Ritsuka nunca lo había tocado sin que fuera un golpe o algún tipo de agresión hacia su persona. Y sus pequeñas manos se sintieron bien._

 _Oha-asa no predijo esto. A Midorima le gustaría matarse ahora mismo. La violencia era la única opción para traerla a lo que ella es._

 **Canela pasión con delirios de grandeza.**

 _Midorima salió en estado crítico. Al igual que los otros que se atrevieron a entrar._

 _¡A la mierda!_

 _Aomine ya estaba cansado de esta situación. Se supone que vienen a entrenar, pero el jodido entrenador les dijo que si no la devolvían a su estado natural, no podrían usar el gimnasio. Así que prácticamente el futuro de Japón depende de la recuperación de una tonta enana._

 _¡Y por un demonio! él iba a resolver esta situación a su manera. A pesar de que no tiene ni puta idea de que va a hacer. Con toda su valentía, entró en la sala. Ya si se va a morir, solo le pide a Satsuki que entierre sus revistas de Mai-chan con él._

 _―Oi._

 _―Hol… ―en un rápido movimiento Aomine la cargó y la pegó contra la pared. Su plan era solo asustarla para que la única reacción que ella pueda tener es golpearlo y así acabar con todo este problema. ―A-Aomine-kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo? P-por favor suéltame._

 _Bien, error de cálculo. Bueno, la verdad Aomine tiene errores en todo lo que no sea baloncesto. Él no consideró la reacción que ella tuvo. Ritsuka estaba totalmente sonrojada, claramente nerviosa y con una respiración agitada. Él nunca pensó que podría causar tales efectos en esa loca. ¡Y mucho menos que la loca tuviera tales efectos en él! Aomine tenía que ir al baño ahora. La bajó, y sin decirle una palabra se largó._

 _―¿Y bien? ―le preguntó Satsuki después de que lo vio salir._

 _―Sin comentarios. Yo no le haré nada. Me voy al baño._

 **Fantasma amante a la vainilla.**

 _Ya estaba claro que la única cosa que quedaba por hacer era volver a lastimar a Ritsuka-san. Pero también estaba claro que nadie podía golpearla. Y Kuroko no lo hará de nuevo. Él no pudo dormir por una semana cuando esto le pasó por primera vez. Ni siquiera es algo discutible._

 _Ahora, si conoce de algunas personas que la odian y serian felices si tuvieran la posibilidad de poder descargar toda su ira contra ella en aquel golpe contundente. Y por muchas personas se refiere a Hanamiya-san y Kida-kun._

 _Kuroko le dijo de esto a Akashi-kun, y como Akashi-kun no se quiere quedar a cuidar a Ritsuka-san, ambos irían por Kida-kun. En el camino Kuroko llamaría a Sakura-san para que trajera a Hanamiya-san en caso de que Kida-kun no pudiera venir._

 _―Kuroko, tú no puedes dejarme aquí. ―dijo Kagami-kun._

 _―Kagami-kun, es solo por un momento. Además aquí están la entrenadora y Momoi-san._

 _―Eso y nada es lo mismo. Ellas están pendientes de esos tontos traumados._

 _―Entre esos tontos traumados se encuentra Himuro-san. Además, está Murasakibara-kun._

 _―Huyó con Takao por comida._

 _―Kagami-kun, cuida de Ritsuka-san, por favor. Ya volvemos._

 **El tigre impulsivo.**

 _Murasakibara literalmente lo tiró adentro de la sala. Desde anoche que Ritsuka se quedó en su casa esa sensación de malestar en el estómago no lo ha abandonado. Pensó que era hambre, y mierda, hoy ha comido más de lo que normalmente come._

 _―Taiga-kun, ¿ya me van a dejar salir? no entiendo por qué me tienen aquí ¿Es que acaso hice algo malo?_

 _―No hiciste nada. Es nuestra culpa._

 _―Pero yo…. ―Ritsuka dio un paso hacia adelante y Kagami uno hacia atrás. Ante eso ella frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. Kagami casi se muere y no entiende por qué mierda le pasa esto. ―Siento que me estás huyendo._

 _―No te estoy huyendo. ―a pesar de su afirmación, si parecía como un cachorro asustado de una niña. Pero ¿cómo se supone que debe reaccionar cuando él sabe cómo es la personalidad de Ritsuka ya que prácticamente vive con ella?_

 _―¡Kyaa! ―el grito femenino llegó a los oídos de Kagami y luego el olor a chocolate lo invadió. Ritsuka estaba pegada a él cual garrapata. Bueno, por lo menos su miedo a los insectos no ha cambiado. Pero ya había pasado un minuto y ella no se quitaba._

 _―Ehhh, Ritsuka, suéltame._

 _―L-lo siento... ―ella medio le sonrió. A Kagami le gusta cada vez que ella sonríe. Sea él o no la razón y…. ¡Carajo! ya sonaba como un idiota enamorado. De acuerdo, esto solo era el efecto del trastorno de ella._

 _Pero entonces… ¿¡Por qué demonios se siente así cuando ella está en su estado loco y pervertido!? Kagami no es de los que valla tras las niñas, tal vez debido a su poca delicadeza y vergüenza, tal vez porque desde pequeño solo se concentró en el baloncesto y nada más que eso. Pero si se trata de Ritsuka es un caso diferente; si ella está en el borde de un acantilado y lo ínsita a que salten, él estúpidamente saltaría con ella. Y maldición, besarla se sentía bien. Aunque nunca nadie jamás se enteraría de que él piensa eso. Esos dos minutos de reflexión con Ritsuka mirándole confundida lo llevaron a la respuesta. Como cuando la tormenta termina y aparece el arcoíris. El bastardo de Kuroko siempre tuvo razón._

 _―No puede ser posible…._

 _―¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?_

 _―N-nada._

 _Justo tenía que ser la enana del demonio loca pervertida._

 **Titán purpura.**

 _Cuando Kuro-chin y Aka-chin llegaron, Murasakibara sabía que el problema terminaría. Bueno, la verdad él no ha hecho mucho. No cuidó de Ritsu-chin porque quería ahorrarse el trabajo. Además no quería terminar siendo piedra como Muro-chin o Kise-chin. O terminar en estado crítico como Mido-chin, o con trauma como Mine-chin y Kaga-chin. Así que cada tanto salía en busca de más aperitivos para que no lo obligaran a entrar a esa sala satánica._

 _Él que le iba a pegar a Ritsu-chin era un tipo rubio parecido a Kise-chin. Al parecer, tenía cuentas pendientes con ella._

 _―¡Ritsuka maldita! ¿¡Cómo es posible que traumes a Kise-sama de esa manera!?_

 _―Pero si yo no he hecho nada, Kida-kun._

 _―Ugh, ¡deja de ser así!_

 _―Por favor Kida, pégale de una vez y puedes estar con Kise todo lo que quieras. ―dijo Kaga-chin._

 _―¿¡De verdad!? ―Kida preguntó emocionado._

 _―¿¡Cómo que estar conmigo todo lo que quiera!?_

 _―¿¡Tu no estabas hecho piedra!?_

 _―Sí pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda escuchar, Kagamicchi._

 _―Vamos Kise-chin, solo imagina que es otra de tus fanáticas locas._

 _Kise-chin lo pensó un momento. ―¡Bueno ya! está bien, pero solo si devuelve a Ritsukacchi a su personalidad original._

 _―¿Hablas de su personalidad fujoshi y todo eso? ―Kida preguntó._

 _―Yo no tenía idea de que ella era así. ―a decir verdad el resto de ellos tampoco lo sabía._

 _―Bueno Kise-kun, tú no sabes muchas cosas de Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Kuro-chin. ―Y no quieres saberlas._

 _Bien, sin más ni menos, y al parecer con todo el odio del mundo, Kida tomó el bate de Ritsu-chin y lo plantó en su cabeza de la forma más cruel del mundo. Murasakibara puede jurar que el cráneo de ella ahora está roto. Ritsu-chin se desmayó al instante. Incluso hubo gotas de sangre._

 **Algodón de azúcar.**

 _―¡Mierda, le pegaste muy duro! ―Dai-chan gritó. Momoi aún estaba perpleja por la fuerza empleada._

 _―Ups…_

 _―¡No me vengas con eso Kida! ―Kagamin también gritó._

 _―¡Vamos! querían que la golpeara, pues ya lo hice. Mi trabajo terminó. Mañana vendré a que me paguen. ―Y entonces Kida-san desapareció. Momoi compadece a Ki-chan porque él es el pago para ese muchacho._

 _Rápidamente Riko-chan y Momoi se dispusieron a limpiar la herida en la pequeña cabeza de Ritsu-chan. Luego la acostaron y fueron junto con Wakamatsu-sempai y Hyuuga-kun a la tienda más cercana para comprarle una venda. Momoi solo esperaba que los chicos no hicieran algo estúpido._

 _―Himuro-san, por favor asegúrate de que todo esté bien hasta que regresemos. ―Momoi pidió gentilmente._

 _―Está bien. ―y con esas palabras, ella se fue tranquila._

 **El emperador absoluto.**

 _¿Qué si Akashi le tiene miedo a algo?_

 _Si. En este momento siente su muerte aproximándose a pesar de que su rostro no lo demuestre. Cuando Ritsuka medio despertó, empezó a gruñir, probablemente de irritación, rabia, odio, entre otras cosas. Ellos serían sus desafortunadas victimas de nuevo. Solo por instinto de conservación, ellos huyeron y se escondieron en diferentes partes del gimnasio. Y solo para estar en contacto, se estaban enviando mensajes por el grupo que Kise había creado. Akashi se sorprende de que mientras huía pudiera tener tiempo para eso._

 _Aomine Daiki: ¡hasta acá se oye como Ritsuka bufa!_

 _Midorima Shintarou: ¿y si el demonio se apoderó de su alma?_

 _Takao Kazunari: Shin-chan, no empieces._

 _Kise Ryota: oigan esto ya no es gracioso. Algo se movió y está oscuro. UnU_

 _Kagami Taiga: seguro es Aomine._

 _Aomine Daiki: ¡HEY! yo estoy en la bodega con Tetsu._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya: pero yo no veo a Aomine-kun._

 _Murasakibara Atsushi: prende la luz, Kuro-chin._

 _Aomine Daiki: maldito bastardo._

 _Himuro Tatsuya: deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos. Ritsuka está arrastrando el bate y eso de verdad me da miedo._

 _Akashi Seijuro: sal tú, Himuro-san._

 _Himuro Tatsuya: ¿por….?_

 _Akashi Seijuro: porque tú le gustas a ella así que a ti no te hará daño._

 _Aomine Daiki: ¿escucharon ese "crack" del corazón de Bakagami en el almacén?_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya: Kagami-kun, tranquilo._

 _Murasakibara Atsushi: perdón, creo que ese crack fue mi bolsa de frituras._

 _Kagami Taiga: ¿¡de dónde demonios sacaste frituras si estás conmigo en el almacén!?_

 _Midorima Shintarou: desvió del tema. Signo claro de que lo que dijo Aomine es cierto._

 _Takao Kazunari: Shin-chan, no juegues con fuego…_

 _Kagami Taiga: ¿¡otra vez con tus putos signos!? ¿¡Si eres listo entonces por qué no sabes que los jodidos horóscopos NO EXISTEN!?_

 _Himuro Tatsuya: calma Taiga, no es para tanto._

 _Kise Ryota: ¡Wahhh! Midorimacchi te dijeron tonto y fue Kagamicchi. Y esperen… ¿¡A KAGAMICCHI LE GUSTA RITSUKACCHI!? :0_

 _Kagami Taiga: ¡NO!_

 _Aomine Daiki: eres muy idiota si apenas te vienes a dar cuen…. ¡MIERDA!_

 _Akashi Seijuro: ¿¡Qué!?_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya: ¡acabo de ver como el alma de Midorima-kun abandonó su cuerpo! Yo me voy de aquí._

 _Takao Kazunari: ¡yo se lo dije! ¡Esconderse en las piscinas no era una buena idea!_

 _Akashi Seijuro: ¿Qué pasó?_

 _Takao Kazunari: Shin-chan y yo corrimos cuando Ritsu-chan abrió las puertas a lados contrarios pero cuando vi que ella iba tras de mi le tiré algo en la cabeza a Shin-chan para que se cayera y fuera el objetivo más cerca…._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya: ¿Takao-kun?_

 _Akashi Seijuro: Oigan, Himuro-san y Atsushi hace rato no contestan. ¿Kagami no estaba con ellos?_

 _Kagami Taiga: ¡YO NO SE! yo solo corrí cuando Ritsuka abrió esa puerta._

 _Akashi Seijuro: ¿y dónde estás?_

 _Kagami Taiga: en la sala de reuniones con Kuroko._

 _Aomine Daiki: ¿cómo fue que terminé con Kise y Tetsu con Kagami?_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya: moreno y rubio siempre quedan juntos. Y Kagami-kun es mi luz. No es que lo diga yo, así va la naturaleza._

 _Aomine Daiki: ¡KISE CORRE! EL DEMONIO YA ESTÁ ABRIENDO LA PUER…_

 _Kise Ryota: tengo tanto miedo que escucho la música de la película del tiburón cuando se los va a comer TnT_

 _Akashi Seijuro: calma. ¿Y Daiki?_

 _Kise Ryota: ¡Peor que sus propias calificaciones! ¡Ya no puedo correr más! Si muero, dile a mi madre que ajdoaecdnv…_

 _Kagami Taiga: ¡MIERDA, KUROKO FUE APALEADO SIN PIEDAD! ¡YO ME LARGO!_

 _Akashi Seijuro: ¿y a dónde vas?_

 _Kagami Taiga: contigo._

 _Akashi Seijuro: corre a otro lado. Ni siquiera cabes donde estoy escondido._

 _Kagami Taiga: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! SI YO ME MUERO, TU MUERES CONMIGO HIJO DE…_

 _Akashi Seijuro: ¿Kagami?_

 _―_ _Te encontré…_ _―_ _Akashi escuchó la voz diabólica de Ritsuka, y después ya no sabe que pasó._

* * *

Y así fue como sonaron nueve cañones para los tributos caídos, siendo Momoi, Riko, Hyuuga y Wakamatsu los sobrevivientes de los juegos del hambre edición generación de milagros más Takao, Kagami y Himuro.

La cosa buena es que Ritsuka ha vuelto a ser ella, pero con un gran desprecio hacia sus compañeros. Se espera que solo le dure un día.

Con aprecio.

Chitanda Anuka.


	64. Convivencia y motivación

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 63: Convivencia y motivación.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Sinceramente me pregunto por qué demonios sigo hablándole a estas personas que son perfectamente un dolor en el trasero. Tuve que mentirle a mi hermano diciéndole que la herida en mi cabeza fue causado porque accidentalmente rodé por las escaleras de la casa de Riko-sempai.

Menuda mierda.

Gracias a Dios y conseguí mi dulce venganza (aunque no recuerdo) pero los rostros de esos idiotas prueban que los golpeé hasta la muerte.

Se lo merecen por bastardos. De todas formas prometieron no volver a tocar mi bate sin mi consentimiento.

Y sin más preámbulos, su entrenamiento infernal dio comienzo ahora si en forma. Me sorprende que sus respectivas escuelas hayan dado el permiso de que ellos falten a clases, sin embargo. Esta cosa de ser los representantes de Japón no es ningún juego.

De acuerdo, a mí también me dieron permiso (soy algo así como parte de este disfuncional equipo, después de todo), aunque aquellos que no tienen unas buenas notas debían prometer tomar clases en verano. Esto me pareció algo injusto con los que no son excepcionales en el estudio (me incluyo) pero Aida-san dijo que esto se debía cumplir. Además que fue vergonzoso porque dejó ver quiénes son sobrehumanos, excelentes, buenos, regulares, malos y asquerosos en este ámbito del conocimiento. Lo cual fue más o menos así:

Sobrehumanos: Akashi el nerd Seijuro.

Excelentes: Aida Riko, Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki.

Buenos: Hyuuga Junpei, Wakamatsu Kosuke, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Regulares: Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi, Takao Kazunari.

Malos: Ritsuka.

Asquerosos: Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki.

Por lo tanto, quienes sean malos y asquerosos deben ir a clases en verano. ¡Valla suerte!

Ahora, pasar todo el día metida en este lugar cansa. Lo único que veo son pelotas naranjas que van de aquí para allá, peleas, bullying, Tetsu siendo malvado, gritos, más peleas, dulces, tijeras (¡WTF!), muñecas vudú (esa cosa se parece a Anabelle) y más peleas.

Sinceramente este equipo necesita llevarse bien. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de algo como eso.

De todas formas, estábamos en la sala de reuniones esperando a que Momoi, Riko-sempai y Aida-san llegaran para dar inicio a no sé qué cosa (no presté atención), y discutíamos (en realidad, Akashi estaba jugando shogi) acerca de algo muy importante

El articulo afortunado de Midorima, más conocido como Anabelle.

―¡Dios mío! ¿¡Cómo es posible que traigas estas cosas tan terroríficas a un entrenamiento!? ―le pregunté a Midorima alzando la muñeca rara esa.

―Es necesario para que incremente mi suerte.

―Pero Midorimacchi, Ritsukacchi tiene razón. No pude tener mi sueño de belleza porque esa muñeca me veía. Eso perturba. ―dijo Kise.

―Tu sueño…. ¿Qué? ―Taiga y yo lo miramos incrédulos.

―Mi sueño de belleza. Este rostro amado por las mujeres no se conserva solo.

―Ah, por eso usas esas cremas anti arrugas ¿no? además, esas mujeres han de estar ciegas. ―dijo Aomine. Yo me reí. Kise infló sus mejillas infantilmente.

―De todas formas, esta muñeca es satánica. ―afirmé con la muñeca aun en la mano.

―Es lo que yo llevo diciendo desde que esa cosa apareció en este lugar. ―dijo Musaki.

―Esa muñeca es una reliquia familiar. ―informó Midorima. ―Y por favor no la toques.

―Tal vez la familia de shin-chan resuelve casos fantasmales como en esa película donde salía esa muñeca fea, desabrida y pasada de moda. ―dijo Takao.

―Bakao, cállate.

―¿Anabelle? ―pregunté. Takao asintió ignorando a Midorima. ―A mí me parece más bien que es la hija de Chucky.

―Chucky también es un muñeco diabólico. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Y a ti te parece que Anabelle es muy angelical? ―intenté ponerle la cosa en la cara.

―A mí me parece que Anabelle se parece a Ritsuka; enana, fea y da miedo. ―dijo el bastardo de Aomine. Giré mi cabeza 360 grados y le tiré un zapato a la cara.

―Tu puntería ha mejorado bastante, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu me felicitó mientras Kise y Takao aplaudían y Wakamatsu-sempai reía. Yo sonreí. Luego Hyuuga-sempai me regañó por la agresividad.

―Ritsu-chin no es fea. Si es enana y da miedo, pero no es fea. ―si Musaki iba a decir eso, hubiera preferido que se quedara callado mascando sus dulces. A pesar que me conmovió que piense que soy linda.

Finalmente Momoi, Riko-sempai y su padre llegaron para dar inicio a esta cosa que creo que se llama información de juego. De hecho, quedé muy sorprendida de como la siempre linda y simpática Momoi se convirtió en toda una profesional al momento de exponer los datos que había recolectado del equipo rival de satanás.

Realmente Momoi es increíble.

En un breve resumen, Jabberwock posee dos jugadores de los cuales se debe tener cuidado. Jason Silver y Nash-hijo de puta-Gold Junior. Siendo el primero un monstruo y el segundo un monstruo elevado a la triple potencia. Sin duda, sería un partido difícil. Si hasta el mismo Akashi lo dijo (que a todas estas, no entiendo por qué lo eligieron como capitán).

Aunque yo confío plenamente en que este equipo ganará.

Bueno, ¡Tienen que! ya que Aida-san estúpidamente dijo que pagaría por todo lo que esos bastardos americanos (de acuerdo, mal insulto. También soy de América) hagan. ¡Él puso en peligro el bienestar de Riko-sempai por un partido!

Cuando Aida-san se fue, todos estábamos tomando nuestras cosas para también irnos pero Riko-sempai cerró la puerta con llave.

Me asusté.

Es decir, ella está planeando algo y yo no estoy enterada de nada por lo que probablemente va a pasar algo loco.

Muy bien. Siempre que pasa algo loco es mi culpa; ¡Pero esta vez no he hecho nada!

―¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Hyuuga-sempai.

―Siéntense. ―ordenó Riko-sempai. Todos hicimos lo que ella dijo. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿¡Por qué demonios yo no estoy al frente y de pie con ellas!? ¿¡Por qué me tienen que mandar a mí a estar con la inmundicia de jugadores!? ―Por petición de mi padre, y a raíz de los resultados que hemos obtenido del entrenamiento de hoy, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

―Vamos a ser honestas con ustedes. ―siguió Momoi. ―¡Son un completo desastre! ¡Aún no saben trabajar en equipo! esto es increíble en el mal sentido.

―Tienen que aprender a comunicarse y a trabajar juntos. ¿Cómo se supone que derrotaremos a Jabberwock así? ―terminó Riko-sempai.

Yo me paré y fui con ellas porque creo que me merezco estar en el lado del reinado y no con los esclavos.

―¡Ellas tienen razón! ―dije con energía. ―Nos hace falta estar más unidos. ¡Nos hace falta el poder nakama!

―Ay no, aquí viene con sus cosas raras. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―dije amenazadoramente.

―Kagami-kun, Ritsuka-san, por favor no…. ―dijo Tetsu pero ya se me prendió la chispa de la pelea.

―Cállate idiota. ―le dije a Taiga.

―Deja de llamarme idiota, enana.

―Yo te llamo como se me da la gana. ―refuté. ―Entonces deja de decirme enana.

―Te dejaré de decir enana cuando crezcas más de medio metro.

Oh….a Taiga le encanta tocar las puertas prohibidas.

―¡Y yo te dejaré de decir idiota cuando más de una neurona te funcione!

―¡Enana del demonio!

―¡Baboso!

―¡Maldita!

―¡Ay ya! ¡Paguen un cuarto en un motel y dejen de joder! ―gritó Ahomine.

―¡Que asqueroso! ―le dije y pateé el lugar donde estaba sentado.

―¿¡Por qué siempre dices tantas estupideces, Ahomine!? ¡Es por eso que tu cabeza es enorme! ―dijo Taiga. Ahora estamos unidos por el bien de nuestra dignidad.

―¡Anda a rajar más tus cejas partidas, Bakagami! ―muy bien, ante este comentario no pude evitar reír un poco.

―¿¡Quieres pelea, idiota!? ―exclamó Taiga irritado.

―¡Oigan! ―los tres miramos a Akashi y su aura poderosa. De inmediato nos callamos.

―Gracias, Akashi-kun. ―Momoi le sonrió.

―Sigo pensando que necesitamos el poder nakama. ―dije rápidamente.

―Un momento. ¿Eso del poder nakama no es la brujería con la que nos sacaron de la Winter-Cup el año pasado? ―preguntó Wakamatsu-sempai.

―¿Brujería dices? ―Hyuuga-sempai lo miró indignado.

―Si~ eso que hicieron para ganarnos a todos, cochinos tramposos. ―dijo Musaki.

―¡Oye! ―Taiga le gritó.

―Nosotros no hicimos trampa. Te agradecería que no te refieras de manera desdeñosa a nuestro trabajo en equipo, Murasakibara-kun. ―Tetsu defendió.

―El poder de la amistad no lo puede todo, Ritsuka. Aunque si lo combináramos con las predicciones de Oha-asa…

―¿La amistad no lo puede todo pero Oha-asa sí? ―Takao interrumpió a Midorima.

―Me sorprende que aún lo preguntes, Takao.

―¡El poder de la amistad es importante! ¡Si no miren Fairy Tail! ―expresé.

―¡NO! ―esta fue Riko-sempai. ―¿Podrían dejar que expliquemos la situación? ¡Es imposible que ustedes en Teiko hayan tenido la misma actitud de indiferencia! ―Riko-sempai señaló a los milagrosos.

―Tienes razón. Fue peor que esto. ―dijo Akashi.

―Akashi-kun, no digas esas cosas. Podrías morderte la lengua. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡No éramos tan malos! ―todos miramos a Kise. ―Si éramos pesados, a veces odiosos y guapos, pero malos no tanto…. o eso me gusta creer.

―Has de ser inocente, Kise-chin. ―dijo Musaki.

―¡Como decíamos! ―Momoi llamó la atención. ―Riko-chan y yo hemos preparado una actividad…

―Un minuto. ¿¡Por qué yo no sabía de esto!? ¡Se supone que hago parte de ustedes dos! ―expresé mi inconformidad.

―Porque cuando mi papá nos llamó a las tres para dialogar sobre este tema y tomar cartas en el asunto, tú estabas muy ocupada maldiciendo a todo el equipo por lo que te hicieron. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

Me quedé callada y permití que continuarán.

Momoi suspiró y volvió a hablar. ―Hemos preparado una actividad para motivarles a que se acoplen mejor en los entrenamientos y como compañeros.

―¿Revistas porno? ―preguntó Ahomine. Realmente, este tipo es de otro mundo por Dios. Momoi le tiró otro zapato a la cara. Aunque si hay que darle razón. El porno une a los hombres ¡jaja!

―¿Nos vamos a confesar desnudos? por favor, eso no… ―rogó Hyuuga-sempai.

―Jajajajaja, ¡Por favor hagan eso! ya quiero verlos sin ropa confesándose. ―dijo Takao.

―¿¡Verdad que sí!? ―compartí la risa con él y chocamos palmas. Takao es la mejor persona de los que están presentes aquí (exceptuado a Tetsu). Claro, sin darle importancia a la razón por la que Takao quiere ver a los chicos desnudos confesándose.

―No entiendo de qué te ríes. Tú estás también en el equipo. ―Midorima le dijo.

Con esas palabras Takao replanteó todo su pensar y parece que la iluminación lo golpeó.

―¡No hagamos eso nunca!

―¡DEJENME EXPLICAR, MALDICIÓN! ―Riko-sempai dio un grito gutural. Ahora sí, todos nos quedamos callados y expectantes. ―Jugaremos teléfono descompuesto.

―¿Qué? ―Musaki preguntó confundido.

―Dijo que jugaremos teléfono descompuesto. ―repetí.

―Yo la escuché Ritsu-chin. Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

―Entonces no digas qué, pregunta por qué. ―corregí. En menos de dos segundos una (mega) mano me tomó de la cabeza. ―¡Auch!

―Les diremos una frase y la irán pasando. Al final, tiene que quedar la misma frase del inicio. ―explicó Momoi.

―¿Qué es esto? baloncesto o el puto jardín de infantes. ―dijo Aomine que por lo visto, quiere ganarse otro chancletazo.

De verdad no entiendo como jugar teléfono descompuesto puede ayudar a que nos llevemos mejor y el equipo tenga armonía. En mi secundaría se usaba la técnica eficaz del bate y jamás falló; aunque ahora mi bate luce un poco maltratado, ¡pero ese no es el punto! además cada uno tiene distintas formas de pensar. Me pregunto qué fue lo que les habrán dado en Teiko a estos milagrosos. Tal vez y el defecto viene de fábrica.

En todo caso.

Riko-sempai escribió una frase (al parecer no será una simple palabra) en un papel y después se la dijo a Momoi en el oído y ella se la dijo a Wakamatsu-sempai que se la pasó a Hyuuga-sempai quien se la dio a Akashi y este a Tetsu quien le dijo a Midorima y luego él a Takao…. y hasta aquí la frase llegó perfecta.

Takao le dijo algo a Taiga, quien puso una cara rara y se encogió de hombros y entonces le dijo la supuesta frase a Musaki y de este a Aomine y luego a Kise y finalmente yo.

Realmente, me quedé estupefacta con lo que Kise me dijo. Es decir, yo nunca pensé que a él le gustara esa canción. Pero bueno, se supone que debo decir la mía así que no va a ser tan penoso.

―¿Y bien? ―presionó Riko-sempai.

―Bueno creo que….la de hijo de hombre de la película de Tarzan. ―dije.

―¿Qué? ―Momoi y Riko-sempai me miraron raro.

―Ya saben, cuando era niña me gustaba mucho esa canción. ―expliqué.

―¿Qué? ―volvieron a repetir.

―Haber, la frase era: conozco el miedo, la pasión me hace valiente. ¿¡Cómo demonios degeneró a una canción de Tarzan!? ―Riko-sempai dijo alterada.

―¿¡Y yo que carajo voy a saber!? Kise me dijo que tenía que decir una canción con la que recordara mi infancia. ¡Y me cantó la canción de Barbie Girl! ―dije.

―¿La canción de qué? ―ella me miró desconcertada.

―Esa de: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. ―canté. ―¡No me pregunten a mí por qué le gusta eso a este fenómeno! ―dije señalando al rubio en cuestión.

―En realidad quisiera preguntarte por qué te la sabes. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―A mí me sorprende que hasta eso lo cante bonito. ―dijo Momoi.

―¡Barbie Girl era la canción que mis hermanas escuchaban cuando me vestían de niña! ―Kise dijo.

"Jajajajaja, ¡Tus hermanas te vestían de niña!" dije riendo sin control. Takao me acompañó. Es decir, ¡Esto es hilarante!

―¡El punto no es ese, Ritsukacchi! ¡Es culpa de Aominecchi! ¡Él me dijo que era así! y me cantó: Oh, my tralala. Uh, my ding ding dong, o algo así.

―¿Qué te cantó qué? ―todos preguntaron.

―Es: Oh, you touch my tralala. Uh, my ding ding dong ¡Eso es una canción para pervertidos! ―expresé.

―¿Y tú la conoces porque….? ―Aomine me miró. Iba a responder algo muy genial pero mejor me quedé callada. ―¡Además, Murasakibara me dijo que era sobre canciones! y cantó algo que ni entendí.

―Candy man es pegajosa~. Mi hermana me la cantaba de niño. ―dijo Musaki interrumpiendo su ingesta de aperitivos.

―¿Candy, que? ―preguntó Akashi.

―Esa que dice: He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated Candy man, de Christina Aguilera ―le canté.

―Si, esa misma. Y fue Kaga-chin que me pasó un pedazo de esa canción de gimnasio.

―¡Es Eye of the Tiger, ignorante! ―dijo Taiga. ―Takao me dijo que teníamos que dar la canción con la que se avivara nuestra pasión.

―Takao-kun, ¿por qué pensaste que era algo como eso? ―Momoi le preguntó.

―Jajajajaja, no le entendí a Shin-chan lo que me dijo así que supuse que era algo que tenía que ver con canciones que apasionen. Hay que admitir que fue gracioso.

―Claramente esto no está funcionando. ―Hyuuga-sempai dijo lo obvio.

―Ya me quiero ir a descansar. ―dijo Akashi. Me sorprende lo paciente que ha sido con todas nuestras estupideces.

―Usemos otro enfoque. Como una charla grupal donde digan que les incomoda sobre trabajar con los demás para resolverlo, ¿Qué tal? ―propuso Momoi.

―Bien. ―todos dijimos a coro.

―Entonces Ki-chan, ¿Qué tal tu primero? ―Momoi sugirió.

―De acuerdo. ―Kise se paró con su perfecto ser y se puso en frente. ―Sé que su bullying en contra mía es porque me tienen envidia y lo entiendo. No son tan atractivos y populares como yo, pero a veces como que se les va la mano un poco, ¿no lo creen? de todas formas siguen siendo buenos amigos. En lo que cabe decir.

―Kise-kun, ya cállate y siéntate. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Uuuuy. ―Musaki el incita peleas dijo.

―Yo también tengo algo que decir. ―miramos a Midorima. ―Ritsuka, te perdono.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―¡Yo no le he hecho nada a este tonto como para que tenga que perdonarme!

―Te perdono por haber roto mi artículo afortunado, por destruir mis lentes, por jugar con las predicciones de Oha-asa, por pegarme con tu bate en la convención, por….

―Ya entendí, he sido muy mala contigo. ¡Y fue Takao el que te pegó con el bate, no yo!

―¡Traición! ―Takao me dijo dramáticamente.

―Muy bien, entonces yo perdono a Akashi. ―dijo Taiga.

―¿Disculpa?

―Ya sabes, por intentar asesinarme con unas tijeras. Sé que no te gustó que otro pelirrojo menos enano que tu llegara a hacer acto de presencia y dañar tu momento de reencuentro con tus pseudo amigos.

Akashi se quedó mirando a Taiga un rato. Ya estaba preparando el bate por si se le ocurría hacerle algo al idiota. ―Gracias, creo. Lo tendré en mente.

―Kuro-chin, fui yo quien se tomó tu batido de vainilla. ―confesó Musaki. Me parece muy valiente de su parte que se atreva a decirle algo como eso a Tetsu.

―Murasakibara-kun, te sugiero que duermas con las ventanas cerradas. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Kuro-chin no me amenaces, tu no supiste valorar el batido de vainilla.

―Bien, esto tampoco funciona. Solo cuatro personas han dicho algo y ya tenemos tres futuros muertos. ―dijo Riko-sempai seriamente.

―No sé si reírme o llorar. Nos van a patear el trasero los americanos~ ―dijo Takao.

―Haber, necesitamos encontrar motivación. Por mi parte, aporto que a Aomine deberíamos quemarle sus revistas de Mai-chan y se motivará al 100%. ―dijo Wakamatsu-sempai. Yo alcé la mano porque apoyo esa idea. Pero fuimos abandonados vilmente. Ugh, estos raros.

―¿Qué clase de traición es esta? ―dijo Aomine.

―Traición 2.0. ―Takao dijo.

Está bien. En serio ya me quería ir a dormir a mi cómoda cama y nada de esta mierda está funcionando. Así que me paré en un asiento para lograr ser más grande que todos y así crear el enfoque de discurso dramático que estaba a punto de dar.

―¿Es que no tienen respeto por sus superiores? ―comencé.

―No, no lo tienen. Y eso te incluye a ti, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Tetsu por favor. A lo que me refiero es que ¿no recuerdan la razón por la que se metieron en este partido? todos me decepcionan.

―Yo si recuerdo la razón por la que me metí en este partido. ―dijo Tetsu, otra vez intentando arruinar mi gran discurso.

―Tetsu…. ―advertí.

―¿No nos metimos al equipo porque el papá de la entrenadora nos lo dijo, Kuroko? ―preguntó Taiga.

―No, no fue por eso Kagami-kun.

―Yo entré al equipo porque Oha-asa predijo que los cáncer debían aceptar los desafíos. ―Midorima dijo acomodando sus lentes.

―¿¡Es que no se acuerdan como se burlaron de nuestros sempais!? ―dije exasperada. ―¡Kise! ¿Acaso no escupieron en la mano de Kasamatsu-sempai?

Kise se levantó. ―¡Si! ¡Pero les voy a devolver el favor!

―¡Midorima, Takao! ¿Ya olvidaron que Miyaji-sempai no tuvo permitido atacar a satanás con piñas?

―Algo como eso no se olvida. ―dijo Midorima pensativo.

―Atacarlos con piñas era su sueño. ―dijo Takao con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¡Musaki! ¿Dejarás que alguien se burle de esa degradante forma de tu antiguo y poco agraciado capitán?

―Los voy a aplastar.

―¡Wakamatsu-sempai, Aomine! ¿Permitirán que se rían en la cara de Imayoshi-sempai?

―Bueno…. ―comenzó Wakamatsu-sempai.

―Así como que me importe mucho, no. ―terminó Aomine.

Ignoré a esos tontos y seguí con el discurso que parece que estaba dando sus frutos. ―¡Y Akashi! ¿Recuerdas que también se burlaron de…..? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

―Te refieres a Higuchi Shouta. Nunca hablé mucho con él. ―dijo Akashi.

―Ritsuka-san, esto tampoco funcionó. ―Tetsu dijo lo que es más claro que el agua.

―Muy bien, escuchen esto. Los llamaron simios arcoíris en el Twitter y Facebook de Nash. Además le hizo cosas desagradables a un amigo mío y es como si me las hubiera hecho a mí. ¡Sé que no van a dejar esto así y van a vengar a Ethan! yo creo en ustedes.

―Así que digas como que ganas de vengar a tus amigos desconocidos, la verdad no. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai. ―¿Y cómo es que tienes el Facebook y Twitter de Nash Gold Jr?

―¿Qué? ¿Nunca han escuchado eso de mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca? ―dije.

―Eso es sospechoso. ―dijo Akashi. ―Además, ¿Quién es Ethan?

―¿Qué tiene que ver Ritsukacchi con Nash Gold Jr? ―preguntó Kise.

―¿De dónde se conocen? ―preguntó Taiga.

Esas eran demasiadas preguntas en tan poco tiempo. Y con cada una me ponía más nerviosa.

―Los americanos son desleales. ―dijo Musaki de repente.

―¡Oye! ―Taiga le gritó. ―Te recuerdo que Tatsuya y yo también somos de allá.

―Kagami-kun, eso no es verdad. Himuro-san y tú nacieron aquí en Japón. Otra cosa es que se hayan ido a vivir allá. Muy distinto es Ritsuka-san, que nació en Estados Unidos. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Es la misma mierda solo que más barata. ―dijo Aomine.

―¡Haber! ―llamé su atención. Se distraen con nada estos chicos, Jesús. ―Si ganan el partido Aida-san nos comprará pizza y hamburguesas. ―saqué mi último as bajo la manga.

―Hecho. ―dijo Musaki.

―¡Hamburguesas! ―Taiga gritó emocionado.

―Joder, de esta motivación hablaba. ―dijo Aomine.

―¡Pizza! así capaz y hasta Shin-chan entra en la zona. ―dijo Takao.

―¡Bakao!

―Parece mentira…. ―dijo Riko-sempai.

―Hombres. ―terminó Momoi.

Y de esta forma se consiguió que al menos se soporten por esta semana y no se maten. Aunque debo admitir que sería lo más gracioso de ver. Quiero que sepas que vamos a vengar a Ethan (ellos lo harán) y Nash morirá. Está bien, no morirá pero espero que entienda que a mis amigos no se les hace nada malo. ¡Y eso incluye a estos tontos de aquí de Japón!

En cuanto a Anabelle… llegamos a la conclusión (Takao y yo) de que Midorima tiene pactos con el diablo y que por esa razón es capaz de conseguir los objetos afortunados que Oha-asa le pide por más terroríficos y extraños que sean. Es decir, ni siquiera quiero saber en dónde es que compra todo esto. Solo espero que esa muñeca no se pare sola y deambule por el lindo ambiente sano del gimnasio de la familia Aida.

Con amor.

Claire.


	65. Sólo un día como cualquier otro

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 64: Solo un día como cualquier otro.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

 _"Has sido totalmente paciente conmigo e increíblemente buena. Todo el mundo sabe que si hay alguien por el que yo quisiera vivir, sería por ti."_

Desde que recordé esa frase no he podido dormir. Y de eso ya van a ser como 12 horas. Todo este asunto me está afectando.

Bien, realmente esta semana se pasó volando. Y lo único que me mantiene aquí es las risas que me saca Takao. Es enserio, siento como que voy a expulsar un pulmón por la boca cada que él dice alguna estupidez. Y me siento estúpida al ser la única que se ríe de eso.

De todos modos.

Hoy jueves los muchachos tuvieron entrenamiento en la piscina.

Yo fui feliz.

MUY FELIZ.

Oh por Dios, creo que ya fui arrastrada completamente al lugar oscuro en donde se encuentran esas gemelas demonio porque ahora la galería de mi celular está llena de fotos de esos tontos. De hecho, tengo más fotos de Aomine que de cualquier otro. Y me pongo ridículamente satisfecha (entiéndase como lujuria) cada vez que las veo.

Quería morir cuando me di cuenta de eso. Es decir, ¡NO! ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente sexy!?

Y eso no es todo (desearía que lo fuera). En uno de los tantos ejercicios que Aida-san les ordenó hacer, Taiga y Aomine se pusieron a pelar. Eso no es raro ya que de 10 palabras que cruzan 11 son insultos; y por lo general yo no presto atención cuando ellos pelean (aunque creo que ese es mi trabajo). Lo que lo hizo totalmente diferente esta vez fue Tetsu.

Tetsu se puso en medio de ambos e intentó separarlos pero por males del destino los tres se cayeron. La posición en la que quedaron fue suficiente para que mi imaginación diera rienda suelta y no ayudaba mucho que ellos estuvieran en traje de baño y mojados.

Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién es la pareja de Aomine en la novela de Anuka (por más que le he dicho que estoy lista para leer el siguiente volumen, no me lo quiere dar) así que por eso mi mente dio varias escenas de un triángulo amoroso.

En realidad necesito ayuda.

¡Esto ya está fuera de mi control!

―Ritsu-chan, estás sangrando. ―Takao señaló. Yo simplemente me di la vuelta para encararlo y me acerqué temblorosa hacia él.

―Sácame de aquí. ―le pedí en un susurro que estoy segura, no entendió porque se mostró confundido.

―Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, me están aplastando. Quítense. ―dijo Tetsu, pero lo que yo escuché fue: ―Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, me está doliendo. Sean más amables.

Me tambaleé hacia adelante y finalmente caí dramáticamente con mucha sangre. Lo bueno era que mi cuerpo no iba a tocar el suelo ya que creí que Takao me agarraría, pero el bastardo se hizo a un lado.

Maldito halcón de mierda.

Para cuando desperté, ya parecía ser de noche. Momoi estaba al lado mío revisando algo de sus datos. Me conmueve que se haya quedado a cuidarme. Es una buena chica después de todo.

―Mierda….me duele la cabeza. ―dije.

―Bueno, te golpeaste en la herida que tienes. Me alegra que estés bien. Nunca había visto a alguien perder tanta sangre así porque si como a ti, Ritsu-chan.

―No es divertido en lo absoluto. ―me senté poco a poco. ―¿Dónde están los raros?

―Duchándose. ―ella respondió como si eso no fuera nada. Ya tengo suficiente con el agua y chicos por hoy, así que decidí cambiar de tema rápidamente.

―¿Qué haces?

―Revisando los datos de nuestros oponentes. ―contestó sin apartar la mirada de sus apuntes.

―¿Por qué? creí que ya lo habías hecho.

―Sí, pero quiero asegurarme de que está todo completo. El partido es después de mañana.

De verdad admiro lo dedicada que ella es. Yo nunca reviso los datos de los oponentes de Seirin; por lo general, ese es el trabajo que Riko-sempai no me deja hacer. De hecho ni siquiera sé por qué aún me tienen como su gerente. Supongo que han de quererme mucho.

―Sabes que te falta agregar sobre Nash. ―dije. Ella me miró y negó. Tomé uno de sus bolígrafos y escribí "bastardo de mierda" en inglés. ―Listo, información completa.

A Momoi le tomó cinco minutos el poder traducir lo que yo había escrito. Luego me miró con reproche, como queriendo reprenderme por la grosería (tal y como lo hace Riko-sempai) pero después esa mirada cambió a una de total curiosidad.

―Ritsu-chan.

―¿Uhm?

―¿Qué te hizo él para que pienses así de su persona?

Esa pregunta me tomó totalmente fuera de base. Parpadeé un par de veces, para lograr entender completamente. ―Nada. A mí en sí no me hizo nada. En realidad se podría decir que la que le hizo algo a él fui yo. ¡Pero fue justificable! no fue tan grave tampoco.

―No entiendo.

―Él jodió a un amigo mío. ―dije con amargura. Sé que Momoi no tiene la culpa pero… ¡Bueno, sí es su culpa por hacerme recordar cosas desagradables!

―A…. ¿Ethan? ―Momoi preguntó con cautela.

―No quiero hablar de eso.

―Sabes algo….sé lo que se siente ver a un amigo sufriendo y no encontrar una forma de ayudarle…

―Pero es que tus amigos están a otro nivel. Me atrevería a decir que eres quien mejor entiende los desbarajustes de sus mentes. En especial la de Aomine. ―la interrumpí en un intento por salir del tema, y al parecer funcionó.

―¡No seas mala, Ritsu-chan! si, Dai-chan puede ser grosero, irresponsable, egocéntrico, desconsiderado, arrogante y todo lo que tú quieras, pero también tiene muchas cosas buenas.

―¿Cómo….?

―Son muchas cosas buenas pero ahora no se me ocurre una. ¡Pero las tiene! ―dijo con firmeza. Es lindo que tenga fe en su amigo. ―Además, estamos hablando de ti, no de mí.

Maldita mujer lista. ―¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

―Porque somos amigas. ―dijo sonriéndome lindamente. ―Mi madre siempre me dice que cuando sienta que las palabras me están ahogando, es porque ha llegado el momento de decirlas.

―Eso es genial, pero yo no siento ahogamiento.

―Ritsu-chan…..

―Bien. ―dije resignada. Creo que si hablo con alguien sobre esto el trauma se vaya.

Le dije que Nash golpeaba y molestaba en repetidas ocasiones a Ethan porque él era un chico que no tenía buenas condiciones físicas para soportar un partido entero y aun así, era un jugador regular. A mí me cabreaba mucho eso porque odio a los agresores así que cuando me quejé, lo único que logré fue hacer que la vida escolar de Ethan fuera más mierda.

―¿Y tú que le hiciste a Nash? ―preguntó. Estaba muy atenta a lo que yo decía.

―A eso voy.

Dado que nadie quería tomar cartas en el asunto, y de que me cansé de tener que despegar a Ethan del sanitario o sacarlo de la basura, decidí tomar la justicia por mis manos. Con ayuda del medio hermano de Ethan (tú) conseguí todo tipo de sustancias alucinógenas y las metí en el casillero de Nash y luego lo acusé con la directora logrando que lo expulsaran de la escuela. Yo pensaba que eso era justo. Después de eso los últimos dos años fueron relativamente tranquilos para nosotros.

―¿Eso no trae problemas legales? ―Momoi preguntó perpleja. Oh, aquí viene la parte amarga de la película. Tragué saliva.

Lógicamente Nash sabía que le metieron esas cosas en el casillero para inculparlo por lo que no perdió el tiempo de creer que fue Ethan; y de hecho yo nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver. Por amor a Dios, Los Ángeles es una ciudad enorme. Pero bueno, esa tarde lo encontramos con el equipo de monstruos. Habían derrotado a unos chicos humillantemente y los estaba torturando psicológicamente. De alguna u otra forma Ethan terminó jugando en un uno a uno contra satanás pero perdió. Nash le dijo su discurso de los monos y esas cosas y que eso se merecía por haberlo metido en tantos problemas con lo de las drogas, y finalmente lo pateó.

Me sentí culpable, obviamente. Luego nos dimos cuenta de que Ethan no se movía y no hacía nada aparentemente. Tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital dado que sufría de Cardiopatía Isquémica y su corazón no aguantó la tensión y fatiga del juego. Él estuvo dos meses en el hospital esperando a un donante compatible ya que su corazón se encontraba deteriorado.

Y el día de mi cumpleaños número 16, el día que iba a ser su cirugía, Ethan falleció.

Yo culpo a Nash, porque si él no lo hubiera obligado a jugar y sobrexigirse, tal vez aún estaría aquí. Pero algo me dice que en el fondo la culpable soy yo.

En eso Riko-sempai entró furiosa porque no le estábamos ayudando a limpiar el gimnasio. Momoi y yo salimos inmediatamente y vimos que Hyuuga-sempai también estaba gritando furioso (excepto a Akashi) porque los chicos habían creado un desastre en las duchas.

Y luego la reprimenda colectiva por parte del patriarca y la matriarca de Seirin fue larga. A estas alturas, yo no sé si mirar con lástima u orgullo a Hyuuga-sempai; de hecho, no me cabe en la cabeza como se le ocurrió enamorarse de Riko-sempai. Ella es tan malvada. Bueno, sin contar al padre de ella (entiendo la razón por la que no se arriesga). Después todos nos dispusimos a limpiar.

―Él solo nos regaña para agradarle a su entrenadora, ¿verdad? ―Kise me preguntó.

―No lo sé. El amor es extraño. ―me encogí de hombros.

―Yo me pregunto si Hyuuga-sempai ya habrá hablado a una funeraria. ―dijo Tetsu apareciendo de la nada. Odio cuando hace eso.

―¡AHHHH! ―grité y me subí encima de Kise como garrapata atrayendo la atención. Probablemente este rubio se tragó la lengua debido al susto.

―A veces pienso que nos odias a todos en secreto, Kurokocchi. ―Dijo Kise.

―Para nada Kise-kun. Pero por si las dudas todos deben tener listo el lugar y la hora de sus entierros.

―¿¡Por qué no te cuentas tú también!? ―pregunté temiendo que Tetsu pueda hacernos algo algún día.

―No es momento para discutir sobre esto. ―dijo Wakamatsu-sempai. ―Debemos terminar de lim…

―Yo creo que se ven bien juntos. ―interrumpió Takao. ―Regañan y gritan por igual.

―Opino lo mismo. ―dije sonriendo. Luego recordé que él me dejó morir hace unas horas. ―¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué fuiste tan mal compadre y me dejaste caer!?

―Jajaja, no te alteres comadre. Pero es que estabas sangrando mucho y no soy muy bueno manejando la sangre.

―¿Desde cuándo Takao-kun y Ritsuka-san son tan buenos amigos? ―Tetsu le preguntó a Kise.

―No lo sé, pero en verdad compadezco a Midorimacchi.

―¡Oigan ustedes! ―gritó Riko-sempai de la nada. ―Dejen de platicar como viejas chismosas y terminen lo suyo. Aprendan de sus otros compañeros que sí están limpiando. Y Ritsuka, ¡Bájate de encima de Kise-kun!

Me bajé rápidamente (es una lástima) y terminé mi labor de limpieza para irme (supuestamente) a comer al Maji Burger con mis dos mejores amigos. Pero Tetsu nos abandonó a Taiga y a mí por el circo de fenómenos y su exgerente. Lo que es un amigo desagradecido.

Está bien, Tetsu dijo que podíamos ir con ellos pero todos entendemos que ellos deben recuperar su tiempo perdido como amigos. Lo que me dejó sola con Taiga y Takao, que también fue abandonado cruelmente.

En mis planes estaba comer algo, e irme a mi casa a dormir; pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, los escuché. Ya sé que debo dejar de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, ¡pero no es mi culpa!

―¿Estás listo, Hyuuga-kun? ―era la voz de Riko-sempai.

―Ah, ¡Sí! sólo déjame arreglo esto.

―Bueno, primero vamos a cenar y…. ―a cada palabra que omitía Riko-sempai, mis ojos se ensanchaban aún más.

Ellos van a tener una cita. ¡Hyuuga-sempai se animó a invitarla a salir!

¡OH POR DIOS!

―Enana. ―grité al escuchar la voz de Taiga. ―¡No grites! ―entonces él escuchó las voces de ellos y me miró acusador. ―¡Estás espiando!

―¡No! es sólo que yo pasaba por aquí y sin querer…..Taiga escucha, ¡Riko-sempai y Hyuuga-sempai van en una cita! ―dije moviendo las manos para el efecto dramático.

―¿Qué?

―¿Es enserio? ―preguntó Takao que llegaba recién.

Antes de que yo le contestara, la puerta fue abierta revelando a Riko-sempai y Hyuuga-sempai listos para su noche de amor. Rápidamente Takao me arrastró para escondernos tras el bote de basura. Lástima por Taiga ya que no cabe.

―Kagami-kun, ¿Qué haces ahí solo? ―le preguntó Riko-sempai.

―Ehhh, nada. Yo ya me iba.

―Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. ―y entonces ambos se fueron y yo salí de mi escondite, tomé mi bolso y tenía la intención de ir tras ellos pero una (súper) mano me tomó del cráneo haciendo que mi cuerpo se fuera hacia atrás (no puedo creer que haga esto cuando sabe que tengo herida la cabeza).

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―me preguntó con sus ojos tenues.

―Taiga. ¿No piensas que hay que asegurarnos de que su cita valla bien? es decir, ¿te imaginas el infierno que podemos pasar si nada sale bien entre ellos dos? ―dije con la esperanza de que me dejara. Sé que está mal que valla tras ellos, pero yo quiero saber que va a pasar. La curiosidad me puede.

Él lo pensó por un momento (y no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo). ―¿Quieres espiarlos?

―No es espionaje como tal. Además, no me vengas con que eso está mal porque no quiero recordar cierto día en donde espiar fue un buen fuerte tuyo. ―ante lo que dije él tragó nervioso (consulte la cita infernal).

―Ella tiene un muy buen punto. ―dijo Takao. Él es testigo del calvario que tuve que pasar ese día.

Sin más ni menos, no tuvo otra opción que acompañarme porque está de noche y no pienso deambular por las calles de Tokio sola. Así que prácticamente lo obligué. Y Takao, bueno, él sólo nos acompañó porque quería saber que pasará. Gracias a los altos mandos y los alcanzamos. Obviamente no nos acercamos mucho. Estaban caminando uno al lado del otro y se notaba a Hyuuga-sempai nervioso y a veces ponía cara de asesino cuando alguien posaba su mirada en la pequeña Riko-sempai. ¡Eso es tan lindo! ¡Prometo que llevaré los anillos el día de su boda!

Pronto, llegamos a Maji Burger. Al parecer, es el único restaurante que existe en Tokio (modo sarcasmo). Riko-sempai y Hyuuga-sempai entraron. Luego de ver que ya no había rastro de la parejita, entre Takao y yo jalamos a Taiga para que fuéramos a la entrada del local.

Hice caso omiso a los insultos del idiota y simplemente entré sigilosa al restaurante para no llamar la atención, lo cual era pedir demasiado porque somos una enana de cabello bicolor, un tipo que no sé por qué llama tanto la atención y un gigante de pelo rojo. Aun así dimos con la mesa de Riko-sempai y Hyuuga-sempai que estaba alejada del resto y junto a un ventanal siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna.

¡Esto es como los mangas shoujos!

Nosotros tres nos sentamos en la mesa que por derecho nos pertenece a Tetsu, Taiga y yo, manteniendo cierta distancia de la entrenadora y el capitán.

―Si vamos a estar aquí, ¿podemos comer algo? ―Taiga me preguntó. Juro que escuché sus tripas crujir.

―Claro. ―no le vi el problema.

"Bien, entonces, ¿lo de siempre?

―Lo de siempre.

Él se dirigió a la caja para pedir y pagar nuestros alimentos (Takao y yo ya le habíamos dado la parte del dinero que nos corresponde) mientras yo miraba a mis sempai's en su cita. Fue ahí cuando decidí tomarles una foto y mandársela a Kiyoshi-sempai. Estoy segura de que el sería feliz como yo ahora mismo.

―Si ellos se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí nos matan. ―comentó Takao que estaba a mi lado.

―Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto nunca. ―dije. Luego tuve un mal presentimiento. Cómo si algo fuera a molestarme en cualquier momento. ―Algo me huele mal.

―No soy yo….creo. ―él alzó sus brazos para olerse las axilas y así comprobar que no es él el que huele mal. ―No, definitivamente no soy yo.

Me golpeé la cara contra la mesa. ―¡Ahora entiendo por qué el friki te dice Bakao!

―No me digas eso Ritsu-chan. Yo a ti no te digo enana a pesar de que lo eres.

―¡Estoy hablando de que tengo un mal presentimiento!

―Ahhh. ―de verdad, debí haber conseguido un compadre mejor.

De todos modos. Ya iban como 3 minutos y Taiga nada que volvía. Eso era raro porque por lo general aquí el servicio es rápido. Por lo que extrañada fui a ver que le tomaba tanto tiempo y ¡BOOM!

Se suponía que él solamente pediría y pagaría por nuestra comida ¡Pero no! estaba dándole una sonrisa a la cajera. ¡Le estaba sonriendo, por amor a Dios! Taiga nunca sonríe; al menos no si no está comiendo o jugando baloncesto pero ahora, además de sonreírle, también le estaba haciendo ojitos brillantes y llenos de estrellas… ¿Está enfermo? ¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza antes de venir aquí? ¿Cambiaría de cuerpo con Kise?

En ese momento mi cerebro no registró que tal vez esa sonrisa y mirada se las había ganado las hamburguesas que tenía en la bandeja. Lo único que pensaba era ¿por qué a este idiota se le ocurre coquetear con la chica de la caja registradora? es un estúpido, baboso, infiel y todos los demás insultos que se te puedan ocurrir.

Y para acabar de completar, la muy zorra le sonreía y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Taiga es hombre ajeno!

Bien, sé que no lo es pero me molesta que se ponga de coqueto enfrente de mis narices (pensándolo bien, nuca lo hace). Por lo que entonces yo debía acabar con esto porque debo asegurarme de que mis amigos tengan novias dignas de ellos, y esa chica claramente no lo es. El bombillo de la maldad se iluminó en mi cabeza y con una sonrisa del tamaño del Gato Cheshire me acerqué a Taiga y a esta chica (que para colmo tenía grandes pechos).

Me aclaré la garganta y con la voz más dulce que pude reunir dije:

―¡Tai-chan! ―sonreí y lo tomé del brazo. ―¿Ya pediste algo? sabes que tengo un gran apetito y ahora que tengo que comer por dos… ―él me miraba asustado y yo reí tontamente. ―No puedes ignorar a tu mujer y tu hijo.

―¿¡Hijo!? ―Taiga gritó.

―¿¡Mujer!? ―gritó la chica.

Oh, sí. Toma eso, tigre infiel.

―Bueno ya sabes. ―dirigí mi mirada a la despachadora petrificada. ―El bebé fue una verdadera sorpresa pero estoy segura de que lo ama tanto como me ama a mí. ¿No es así, Tai-chan? ―Taiga seguía perdido en su mundo idiota.

―¿N-no están demasiado jóvenes para ser padres? ―preguntó la mujer con incredulidad.

―Bueno sí, pero ¿a quién le importa? mi madre tuvo su primer hijo a los 15 años. En fin. Vamos.

Lo arrastré hasta la mesa nuevamente y minutos después comía felizmente mi hamburguesa con papas al lado de un aura asesina que venía en contra mía.

―No sé qué le hiciste, pero creo que él quiere matarte. ―dijo Takao con la boca llena.

―Deberías quitar esa cara de mal humor. Te va a dar diarrea si no disfrutas de la comida. Además, ¿Qué pensará nuestro hijo de su padre? ―reí con muchas ganas.

―¿Hijo? ―preguntó Takao.

―¿¡Por qué mierda hiciste eso!? ―él trató de moderar su voz de enojo. ―¡Y deja de hablar de eso del hijo!

―¿Cual hijo?

―Tenía hambre y tú no hacías nada por acelerar las cosas así que tuve que hacerlo por mí misma. ―le dije a Taiga.

―Oigan, no me ignoren.

―¿Y tenías que humillarme en el proceso? ―Taiga me miró desafiante.

―¿Esperabas que fuera de otro modo, Tai-chan?

―Creo que tendré que empezar a hablar contigo, servilleta-chan. ―Takao tomó una servilleta pero ahora eso no importa. ―¿Quién demonios entiende las peleas de los enamorados? oh, Riko-chan ya se va…

―No lo sé… ¡Que te parece haberlo pedido amablemente! ―dijo Taiga perdiendo la poca paciencia que posee. ―¡Y no me llames así!

―Pero pienso que suena lindo. ―dije, haciéndolo cabrear más.

―Yo creo que Ritsuka estaba celosa. ―registré la voz de Kida llegando a mis oídos y giré mi cuello como si fuera invertebrada para ver que ese estúpido rubio estaba sentado en la mesa de atrás.

―¡Kida! ―Taiga dijo sorprendido.

―¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ―espeté.

―Oh, alguien más que pronto será ignorado también. ―dijo Takao.

―Los del club me mandaron a vigilar la salida que planearon entre la entrenadora y el capitán. ―explicó sin interés.

Se me había olvidado por completo Hyuuga-sempai y Riko-sempai por haber prestado atención a Taiga y sus conquistas. Miré rápidamente a la mesa en donde se supone se encontraban ellos pero ya no estaban. Se habían ido en frente de mí y ni cuenta me di. Esto es tan frustrante. Ni para espiar bien sirvo.

―¡Takao! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se iban? ¡Se supone que tu vista tiene largo alcance!

―Oh, entonces no me hice invisible. Te lo hubiera dicho si me hubieras prestado atención.

―¿Cómo está eso que los del club planearon su salida? ―Taiga le preguntó a Kida.

―Pues ya sabes que todos quieren que el capitán se arme de valor y se confiese a la entrenadora. Así que Izuki ideó un plan para lograr que salieran hoy y me mandaron a custodiar que todo vaya bien pero me distraje cuando los vi a ustedes en la caja y desde eso los perdí de vista a ellos. ―Kida explicó brevemente.

―Es una pena. Espero que la estén pasando bien. ―dije con pena en el alma.

Luego de terminar nuestra comida nos dirigimos a nuestras casas y obligué a Taiga a acompañarme hasta la mía. Él definitivamente no sabe cómo tratar a una dama, si por él fuera, me deja echada a mi suerte. Todo este camino a casa fue en completo silencio, y llegó a un punto en donde me inquieté. Taiga claramente estaba pensando en algo que lo molestaba. Solo esperaba que no fuera el incidente con la cajera en el Maji Burger. El silencio fue por fin roto cuando estuvimos en la puerta de mi casa.

―Bien, aquí estamos. ―mencioné. ―Gracias por acompañarme en la misión y acompañarme hasta aquí. Me la pasé bien. ―me di la vuelta para entrar a mi casa pero la (súper) mano de Taiga me detuvo. Por suerte esta vez agarró mi muñeca y no mi cabeza.

―Eso que dijo Kida… ―yo volteé para ver su mirada fija en mí. ―Estabas…. ¿le dijiste eso a esa chica por qué estabas celosa?

Una extraña sensación se extendió por mi cuerpo. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba celosa! no tendría por qué estarlo, ¿Verdad? no hay una razón concreta así que por qué si quiera me lo cuestiono.

No me entiendo.

Todo esto debe ser a causa de la herida en mi cabeza. Si… eso es.

―Celos, ¿yo? jajajaja. Que buen chiste. Eso es para gente insegura, Taiga. ―lo miré directo a los ojos (ahora me duele el cuello) y oh, gran error. Parecía que su mirada quisiera atravesarme; hecho que me puso nerviosa, al punto de no saber que decirle para liberar la tensión.

―Bien, como digas. ―dijo y soltó mi muñeca. ―Debes entrar. Ya es muy tarde.

―Si. ―no sé qué decir.

―Abre la puerta entonces.

―Si. ―sigo sin palabras.

―Ritsuka….

―Si. ―se agachó para quedar a mi altura y su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal.

―Como vuelvas a decir "si" voy a apretar tu cabeza tan duro que no recordaras que hiciste ayer.

A pesar de su amenaza y de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, yo debía recalcar este hecho peculiarmente divertido que de seguro me sacaría de mi nerviosismo. ―Taiga, ¿te han dicho que cuando frunces demasiado el ceño, tu cejas se convierten en una gran biceja?

Y luego comencé a reír, y Taiga estaba con la cara de incredulidad más grande que jamás había visto. Oh, mi estómago ya dolía de tanto que me reí. Por lo menos el sentimiento extraño había desaparecido.

―Sólo entra a tu maldita casa ya, enana.

Me arrastré hasta la puerta (aún reía) y la abrí como pude. ―Nos vemos mañana, Tai-chan. ―y cerré. Cuando me di la vuelta, me topé con la cara de Kaede y su sonrisa rara. ―¿Qué?

―Nada. Solo avisa cuando vayas a una cita y tengas que llegar tarde. Aunque hay que darle un punto a Tai-chan por traerte sana y salva a casa.

―¡Me voy a mi cuarto! ―subí corriendo las escaleras antes de escuchar más disparates. Yo creo que el embarazo ya le está afectando.

Con amor.

Claire.

* * *

 **Uff...**

 **Pasó un largo tiempo desde que actualicé este fanfic. Hasta ya se me había olvidado como escribir xD pero no es porque haya sido floja y no me sentara en frente de la computadora con la intención de elaborar un nuevo capítulo, sino que de verdad cuando escribía ninguna idea me convencía del todo. Sin embargo, espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, amor y dedicación. Ya el próximo será el partido que espero y aspiro subirlo antes de año nuevo. Pero si las cosas no se dan por algún motivo, ¡Feliz año nuevo! ah, y ¡Feliz Navidad! a pesar de que ya es re atrasada :v**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de las actualizaciones y seguir comentando :3**


	66. Una, tras otra

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 65: Una, tras otra.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Estoy sufriendo. En este momento, estoy sufriendo. Y no, esta vez no es por culpa de los rechazos de Tatsuya (mí, ahora, no marido); hay razones de peso para lograr mi insomnio. Las nombraré, y luego te explicaré por qué.

1- Tengo un yeso en la pierna. Es la primera vez que me ponen uno, así que todo eso de las muletas y caminar enyesada es nuevo para mí.

2- Aparentemente, mi casa ahora es un hotel de mala muerte.

3- Furihata, porque yo no lo entiendo en lo absoluto.

4- ¡NO PUDE VER EL PARTIDO MÁS IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS PARTIDOS DE BALONCESTO!

Estoy muy alterada. ¿Cómo es que la mala suerte puede acumularse en un solo cuerpo? no me sorprendería si muero siendo joven. ¿Qué te he hecho yo, Jesús?

De acuerdo.

Empecemos, obviamente, por el principio.

El día viernes me levanté de mal humor. La pregunta es, ¿Por qué? pues bien, ahora juro solemnemente no volver a molestar a Taiga con numeritos o escenas de celos (no eran celos, pero hay que catalogarlo con algún nombre) porque he tenido un sueño horrible. Creo que se puede clasificar cómo el segundo peor sueño de mi vida. El primero fue cuando soñé que todo el chocolate del mundo se acababa (ese día desperté llorando).

Pues bien, yo estaba sentada en aparentemente un mueble, mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna a un bebé. Y no, no me refiero a mi próximo sobrino. Desearía que hubiera sido así, pero estoy más que segura que ese engendro no va a tener cabello rojo.

Y unas cejas muy raras. Específicamente, partidas a la mitad.

¡Lo peor de todo es que yo era feliz de tener un bebé en mis brazos! ¡Se supone que le tengo fobia a los bebés! oh, y por si fuera poco, ¡Yo era la jodida mamá!

Independientemente de eso, ¿Por qué el bebé no pudo sacar mi físico? es decir, blanco como papel, castaño, de ojos claros y sobre todo, ¡Sin cejas partidas a la mitad! de ese tonto pudo haber heredado, no sé, ¿la altura? Arg….supongo que este es mi karma por inventar cosas para fastidiar al idiota.

Lógicamente, desperté tan asustada que me caí de la cama, golpeando mi cabeza contra la mesita de noche, haciéndome daño en la herida que de por sí, ya me dolía cómo el infierno. Eso logró que mi mal humor saliera a flor de piel. Y cuando estoy de mal humor, las cosas me salen más mal de lo que normalmente estoy acostumbrada.

Me levanté del suelo, notando que apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, por lo que aún tenía tiempo para dormir (deseando que no volviera a soñar cosas extrañas) puesto que el último día de entrenamiento empezaba a las 10:30 am. Aún así, decidí bajar a buscar algo de comer, pero me encontré con un montón de maletas en la puerta.

Bastante extrañada, busqué a cualquier habitante del lugar que pudiera darme algún tipo de explicación sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ―le pregunté a James una vez lo encontré en la cocina.

―Buenos días. ―saludó. ―Nada, sólo estamos recibiendo una que otra visita.

―¿Qué? ―sinceramente, yo no entendía nada. Por lo que entonces James me hizo sentar en el comedor para lograr que mi inepto cerebro pudiera digerir las estupideces que iba a escuchar.

Drake y Kaede se iban hoy para Rusia a concretar negociosos que a mí me tienen sin cuidado. El dichoso viaje es de seis meses (aparentemente, seis meses de libertad) y entonces, en busca de un poco de dinero extra, a James se le ocurrió la magnífica idea (sarcasmo) de cobrar a personas extranjeras por la estadía en nuestro hogar. Por lo tanto, todas esas maletas pertenecen a esas personas. Las habitaciones para alquilar eran la de él junto a la que comparten Matt y Chase. Por lo tanto, Él dormiría en el cuarto de Drake y Kaede con Matt, y Chase dormiría conmigo.

Ya te imaginaras mi shock al enterarme de esto.

Yo, por supuesto, lo miré y traté cómo el loco que es. ¡Se supone que cómo hermano mayor debe dar ejemplo a los más pequeños! no me quedó de otra que aceptar semejante disparate porque él me permitió ciertas cosas que Drake no me deja hacer (llegar tarde a casa, por ejemplo) y esperar a que esto no se salga de las manos.

Estaba a la espera de que los nuevos inquilinos fueran chicos sexys (se vale soñar) pero todos eran unos jodidos ancianos. Y entonces llegó la primera desgracia.

Cuando me iba a bañar para llegar temprano al entrenamiento (nadie quiere sufrir la ira de Aida-san, Riko-sempai y Akashi juntos) el baño (que lastimosamente es el único de la casa) estaba ocupado, seguramente, por uno de los ancianos. Resignada me fui a mi habitación a esperar que se desocupara. Hasta que un grito de auxilio me alarmó.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡El agua se desbordó! ―gritó una anciana.

Fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba (no quería que mi casa tuviera una inundación) pero el agua había empapado completamente el piso por lo que me resbalé y caí por las escaleras.

Resultó que el viejito que estaba en el baño se había quedado dormido esperando que la bañera se llenara.

He escuchado de gente que muere por este tipo de accidentes, así que estoy muy agradecida de que yo no. Aun así, eso no me libró de tener que ir al hospital para que me enyesaran la pierna derecha y trataran heridas menores.

Por obvias razones no pude ir al entrenamiento. Más tarde ese día le notifiqué sobre lo ocurrido a Riko-sempai, por lo que logré evadir a la muerte una vez más. Y después, me llegaron lindos mensajes de aliento y consolación.

Kuroko-fantasma Tetsuya: Ritsuka-san, lamento mucho lo que te pasó. Entiende que siempre debes prestar atención a tu alrededor. Espero que te mejores.

Kise-perfección Ryota: ¡Ritsukacchi! ¿Por qué eres tan torpe? ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho hoy!

Midorima-friki Shintarou: Olvidé enviarte la clasificación de Oha-asa para hoy. Al estar piscis en décimo lugar, es comprensible que algo como eso te hubiera pasado.

Ahomine Daiki: Pftt…. rodaste por las escaleras, jajajaja. Que estúpida.

Compadre Takao: Ritsu-chan, espero que no te hayas roto todos los huesos, ¿así luego cómo caminas?

Musaki-caramelo Atsushi: come mucho pastel, eso es bueno para la depresión~ ah, y para los huesos.

Bakagami Taiga: Y luego preguntas por qué te digo que eres idiota. ¿Te volviste ciega cómo Midorima? ¿Cómo no ves unas putas escaleras? de todas formas… espero que estés bien.

Akashi-psicosis Seijuro: Es una verdadera lástima lo que pasó. Si necesitas algo, cuenta con nosotros.

Si, ellos son tan lindos. Por lo menos se tomaron la molestia de enviarme un mensaje (odio a Aomine).

Una vez en mi casa, me llegaron visitas. Al parecer, la noticia de mi pierna con yeso voló por todo Japón.

―¡Estábamos tan preocupadas de que hubieras muerto! ―dijeron Susuka y Anuka. Estábamos en la comodidad de mi habitación.

―Ustedes si saben cómo animar a una persona. ―dije con sarcasmo.

―Lo que ellas quieren decir es que se alegran de que estés bien. ―dijo Izuki-sempai. Oh, ya extrañaba hablar con ellos. Tanto milagroso me abruma.

―¡Exacto! ―ambas dijeron. Rodé los ojos.

―Ritsuka, si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que decirlo. ―miré a Furihata para sonreírle. Él se sonrojó. ¿Ahora qué demonios le pasaba a este?

―De todas formas, tu que estuviste la mayor parte de la semana en el entrenamiento, ¿crees que tengan posibilidades de vencer? ―me preguntó Koganei-sempai.

―Claro. Hay que recordar que son un equipo de monstruos del baloncesto. ―respondí.

―¿Pero no te sientes mal al no poder ir mañana a verlos? ―preguntó Fukuda, haciendo que me golpeara la realidad.

¡El partido era mañana y el médico me ordenó descansar! ¡No podía existir una jodida forma de que yo me perdiera ese partido! quiero decir, es cómo si una madre se perdiera la primera presentación en un obra de teatro de su hijo. Simplemente, ¡NO!

Un diluvio comenzó a caer sobre mí mientras un aura oscura rodeó la habitación. ―Yo no había pensado en eso. ―Mitobe-sempai puso una mano en mi hombro y asintió en la comprensión de que yo me siento mal. ―Pero yo quería ir a verlos en persona. ―dije con los ojos casi aguados.

―Pero Mitobe tiene razón. Será un partido televisado, así que podrás verlo. ―dijo Koganei-sempai para que el resto entendiera de qué demonios hablaba con Mitobe-sempai.

―No va a ser lo mismo. ―hice una mueca.

Ciertamente, sentía ganas de llorar. Deseaba con toda mi alma el ver que destruyeran a Nash y lo mandaran al infierno, lugar de donde proviene. Además es un partido importante para todos por lo que perdérmelo era el fin del mundo.

Al día siguiente, Susuka, Anuka y Furihata llegaron a mi casa para hacer visita, nuevamente. En realidad, pienso que querían asegurarse de que no me haya suicidado por no poder ir hoy al juego. Furihata fue muy amable en ayudarme con la tarea de la última semana que no estuve en la escuela. Definitivamente no quiero tener clases de verano, pero cómo veo la situación, no me quedará de otra. Yo sabía que tendría problemas académicos desde que el maíz que sembré en la guardería nunca germinó.

―Y eso sería todo. Supongo que si apruebas los exámenes no tendrás que ir a clases en verano. ―dijo Furihata. Me hundí en la depresión.

―¿Estás hablando enserio, Furihata-kun? ella es un caso perdido. ―dijo Anuka. La depresión me consumió más.

―Lo bueno es que no estará sola. Kagami-kun también es bruto y la acompañará. Además Sa-chan debe tomarlas también por haber ingresado tarde. ―dijo Susuka. Eso, no me animó en lo absoluto.

―B-bueno. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a estudiar para los exámenes. ―ofreció Furihata rascando su cabeza y mirando a otra parte.

Susuka y Anuka se pararon inmediatamente. Me pareció sospechoso.

―¡Oh!, creo que podemos ayudarle a los viejitos que tienes por inquilinos a preparar el desayuno, así que ya volvemos. ―dijo Anuka, desapareciendo de mi cuarto a la velocidad de la luz, siendo seguida por Susuka.

―¿Por qué se está quedando gente que no tiene nada que ver contigo aquí? ―Furihata preguntó curioso.

Puse mis manos en mi cara. ―Mi hermano mayor es un estúpido. ―dije. ―Por cierto, agradezco que te hayas quedado para ayudarme. Eres genial.

―¡N-no tienes que agradecer nada! Lo hice con gusto.

Sonreí. Furihata de verdad es un buen amigo. Fue entonces cuando mi teléfono sonó. Estaba a la espera que fuera Tetsu, pero me quedé estupefacta al leer el nombre del próximo dios griego en el identificador de llamada. Yo no he hablado con él desde el incidente con Kate Hudgens, y lo que sea que le haya dicho siendo mi otro yo (ya sabes, cuando me golpe muy duro la cabeza) no vale para nada (espero no haberle dicho nada raro, sin embargo).

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono, hasta que Furihata me sacó del estupor.

―Ritsuka, ¿no piensas contestar?

Le di una sonrisa forzada antes de aceptar la llamada. ―¿H-hola?

―Creí que no contestarías. ―dijo. No quiero que piense que soy una niña inmadura, así que supongo que tengo afrontar toda esta situación.

―Jajajaja, sólo estaba…ya sabes, en el baño haciendo… olvídalo.

―Uhm… Atsushi me dijo que rodaste por las escaleras de tu casa y que te lastimaste. ¿Te encuentras mejor? no pude llamarte ayer porque no tenía saldo.

Me tragué la lengua por unos segundos. Dios mío, yo no pudo con esto. De verdad necesito superar a este hombre. Furihata tuvo que pasar su mano por delante mis ojos para que reaccionara.

―E-estoy bien. No hay por qué alarmarse. Fueron unas pequeñas heridas. Nada grave. ―aseguré. A pesar de que me muero del dolor en la pierna.

―La verdad me preocupe. ―por todo el Yaoi que escribe Anuka, ¡Tatsuya se preocupó por mí! sé que en este momento él está catalogado como un amor imposible pero ¡WAHHHH! ―Tengo que hablar contigo.

―¿¡D-de-de-de qué!?

―De…. ―y la comunicación, por alguna extraña razón, se cortó. Ya entendí que Dios, Alá, Buda, el elefante de seis brazos (cuyo nombre desconozco) y demás divinidades existentes no están nunca a mi favor.

¡Maldita sea!

―Era Himuro-san. ―no fue una pregunta.

―Si…. ¿Cómo supiste?

―Tartamudeas mucho cuando hablas con él.

Bueno, esto no es un dato nuevo. De verdad sueno como foca retrasada cuando hablo con él.

―Ritsuka.

―¿Dime?

―¿Aún te gusta Himuro-san? ―preguntó casi susurrando. Luego me miró a los ojos con una gran determinación. ―¿Te gusta tanto como para seguir pensando en ser la mamá de sus hijos?

Mi cerebro sufrió un colapso nervioso severo al escuchar la palabra "hijo" lo cual me hizo recordar lo que soñé ayer y ¿Por qué a este le daba por preguntar estas cosas?

―¡Yo ya no quiero hijos con nadie nunca! ¡Mucho menos con Taiga! ―grité (obviamente) sin pensar muy bien lo que decía y cubrí mi rostro con una de las tantas almohadas que poseo. La buena noticia es que lo que grité lo dije en inglés. La mala es que Furihata, a pesar de no entender nada, distinguió cuando dije el nombre del idiota.

―¿Y qué tiene que ver Kagami?

Rápidamente cambié de tema para no dar explicaciones. ―¿Por qué me preguntas si aún me gusta Tatsuya?

Él se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza fijando su mirada en su regazo. ―H-hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte.

Eso me sobresaltó. ―De acuerdo. ¿Qué es?

Una de sus manos temblorosas (no entiendo por qué tiembla) se posó sobre la mía. Eso hizo que se pusiera más rojo. Estaba segura de que su cabeza podría estallar en cualquier momento.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. ―Bueno, es que yo…..verás….tu…. T-tú me gustas. ―dijo. Mi cuerpo se quedó rígido. ―Y no como amiga.

OH.

POR.

DIOS.

¿Cómo que le gusto? ¿¡En plan romance y todo!?

¡Santa virgen!

Probablemente me convertí en un maniquí porque estaba completamente quieta y mirándolo con la boca abierta. Esto era una declaración ¿no?, aparentemente él se me acaba de confesar ¿cierto?, honestamente, ¡No tengo idea de que debo hacer! nunca nadie me había dicho que le gusto y se supone que debo darle una respuesta sincera.

En ese momento, el timbre de mi casa sonó.

―Está bien. No tienes que decir nada. ―me dijo. ―Me fijé en ti aun sabiendo que me quedabas lejos; y que en realidad yo no despertaría ese tipo de sentimientos en ti. Es sólo que…necesitaba que lo supieras.

―Carajo. ―fue lo primero que dije después de recuperarme del shock. ―Y-yo de verdad me siento muy alagada al ser la persona que te guste, y de hecho, nunca pensé que recibiría una confesión en mi vida así que gracias. ―le sonreí.

Entonces Susuka entró de nuevo en mi cuarto. ―Tienes visitas.

―¿Quién….?

―¡Ritsukacchi! ―detrás de Kise venían los otros tontos.

―Oh. ―dije asombrada.

Yo no entiendo a estos tipos. ¿Al fin qué? ¿Me odian o me quieren? ellos se quedaron mirando una parte fija. Bajé mi mirada para darme cuenta que la mano de Furihata seguía sobre la mía. Él inmediatamente la apartó y se paró del asiento.

―Bien, ya tengo que irme. Espero que ganen. Adiós Ritsuka. Nos vemos luego, Kagami, Kuroko. ―y se fue.

―¿Entonces se te confesó? ―preguntó Susuka emocionada.

―¡SUSUKA! ―la regañé.

―No te preocupes. No creo que a tu jugoso harem le importe. ―ella dijo, señalando a los chicos.

―¡Largo Susuka! ―le tiré una almohada a la cara. Ella, sorprendentemente, obedeció y se fue.

―Ritsu-chin, te trajimos leche. ―dijo Musaki, alzando una bolsa de leche.

―¿Por qué leche?

―Ya sabes que la leche es buena para los huesos porque da calcio y esas cosas. Así que te ayudará. ―dijo Kise. ―Además, yo soy el modelo del empaque. ―me dio una (perfecta) sonrisa.

―Y justamente por eso la compramos. Porque era la más barata. ―aseguró Musaki. No pude evitar reír ante eso.

―Y también para ver si creces. ―dijo Aomine, que estaba husmeando por todo mi cuarto.

―¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Deja de mirar donde no te importa! ―y le tiré una almohada. Se me estaban acabando las provisiones de almohadas.

―Por casualidad tenía en mi casa el objeto afortunado para piscis hoy, así que te lo traje. ―Midorima me ofreció una cajita de música. Gracias a Dios y es algo normal. Ya no alegaré porque él sea un friki del horóscopo. Me rindo.

―Casualidad, dice. ―Takao rio, a lo que Midorima lo miró con ojos asesinos.

―Aww está muy lindo. Gracias por comprarme esta cosa. ―le dije.

―Yo no la compré. ―él frunció el ceño. No sé si piensa que soy estúpida, pero la caja tenía el precio por debajo.

―Cuando Shin-chan dice que no, es no, salvo que sea si pero diga que no por no decir si para que sea si aunque no lo diga y diga que no.

―¿Qué? ―ni el mismo Midorima pudo entender lo que acababa de decir Takao.

Mi cerebro, y tal vez como el de Aomine, Taiga, Kise y Musaki acabó por explotar colgando un cartel en la frente donde se podía leer "fuera de servicio".

―Midorima-kun es una persona complicada. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Al contrario. Shintarou es bastante obvio. ―dijo Akashi.

―Concuerdo con la fresa. ―dijo Takao.

―¿Fresa?

―De todas formas, ¿por qué hay tantos ancianos abajo? ―preguntó Taiga. ―¿Volviste con tu fetiche por los viejos?

Ignorando que al oírlo hablar recordé de nuevo lo del "hijo", torcí mi cuello haciéndolo traquear. ―Agradece que estoy enyesada, estúpido. Y mi hermano les está cobrando su estadía aquí. Por eso hay tanta gente.

―¿Cómo un hotel? ―preguntó Akashi. Yo asentí. ―No es una mala idea.

―Sí, porque tú no vives aquí. ―dije.

―Agradezco no vivir aquí.

―Si~ tal vez Aka-chin se deschavete de nuevo si convive con Ritsu-chin por más de una semana.

―¡Oye! ―me siento tan mal al no poderlos golpear a mi antojo. Creo que se están aprovechando de la situación.

―Por cierto, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu puso a Número 2 encima de mi cama. No me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí. ―¿Puedes cuidarlo mientras el partido acaba?

―¿Cómo es que lograste entrar a Número 2? ―James es alérgico a los animales así que no es fácil entrar mascotas a mi casa.

―Hay tanta gente abajo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que entramos. Una de tus amigas fue la que nos abrió. ―informó Kise.

―¿Entonces puedes cuidarlo?

―Por favor Tetsu, no puede cuidar ni de sí misma. ―Aomine está a punto de colmar mi paciencia.

―No quiero escuchar eso de un tipo que no puede sobrevivir sin su "mejor amiga".

―Yo puedo sobrevivir sin Satsuki.

―Ujum~ ―el resto dijimos a coro. Aomine chasqueó la lengua molesto.

―Momoi dice que ya es hora de que vayamos al juego. ―dijo Midorima mirando su teléfono. Es una mierda que yo no pueda ir con ellos.

―Oigan, gracias por venir. ―expresé. ―Estoy segura de que van a ganar.

Takao, Kise y Taiga me sonrieron. El resto supongo que lo intentó. Aunque siendo honesta es muy raro.

―Definitivamente ganaremos. ―Taiga aseguró.

Y yo no pude comprobar si en realidad ganaran o perderán o que pedo.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, simple.

Cuando logré bajar las putas escaleras (por más que grité, James nunca llegó para cargarme y bajarme) usando las muletas, los ancianos estaban ocupando la sala de estar viendo televisión. Ya sabes, de esos canales religiosos. De alguna forma que yo aún no acabo por comprender, logré hacer que aceptaran ver el partido. Fui feliz cómo por 12 minutos de juego, porque la luz de mi casa se esfumó.

Quería darme golpes contra la pared debido a la frustración. Y eso aumentó cuando me di cuenta de que a James se le olvidó pagar el recibo de energía. De verdad quería asesinar a todo el mundo. A pesar de mi deseo, me calmé y prendí el radio de la cocina después de haberle quitado las pilas al control remoto. Pero entonces ¡BANG! el radio se averió. Por suerte, uno de los inquilinos sabía arreglar este tipo de aparatos. Pero el arreglo le tomó media hora.

¡ME HABÍA PERDIDO TODO EL PUTO PARTIDO!

Cuando el radio por fin funcionó y pude establecer sintonía, estaban entrevistando al equipo ganador.

A pesar de todo, me sentí feliz de que el equipo ganador fue Vorpal Swords. Pero enserio la depresión me atacó al no poder verlos jugar juntos. Bueno, y ver la aplastante derrota de Nash.

Me voy a dormir con los audífonos puestos a ver si se me enredan en el cuello y me muero.

Con amor.

Claire.

* * *

 **Tomen su nuevo capítulo (?) xD**

 **Quería agradecerle de todo corazón a lexie por esas palabras tan bonitas que dijo de la historia. Bueno, de esta y de mis otros fanfics :3 ¡Muchas gracias! y no te preocupes, las cosas cursis se vendrán desarrollando completamente a partir del próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	67. Cómo una película de terror

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 66: Cómo una película de terror.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

He tenido malas ideas, secundado malos planes y tomado malas decisiones a lo largo de mis 17 años de vida; pero lo de hoy debe catalogarse cómo lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi existencia.

Sí, mucho más estúpido que conducir ebria. Mucho más estúpido que aplicarme bloqueador solar en los ojos (tenía 8 años) y mucho más estúpido que cualquier tontada que haya podido hacer. Y pensar que creí que el no poder mover bien mi pierna podía imposibilitarme de cagarla, pero veo que no tengo límites.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no es sólo mi culpa. También de Kise y Aomine. Si, si ellos hubieran sido los que se aseguraran de que el resto estuvieran dormidos, en este momento yo no estaría muriéndome de los nervios e intentando cubrir marcas en mi piel. Pero eso, claramente, no es un buen consuelo.

Todo se remonta a finales de las clases de verano (si, a pesar de que me esforcé como nunca, no pude salvarme de esto). Nuestro club de baloncesto había ido a su campamento de verano. Lógicamente, Riko-sempai estaba furiosa con Taiga y conmigo y le ordenó a Tetsu quedarse para ayudarnos a prepararnos para el examen final.

Estudiar en verano es lo peor que te puede suceder. Y estudiar mientras estás enyesado, agrava más la situación. Afortunadamente, el yeso fue remplazado por una venda después de dos semanas.

De todas formas.

El examen final estaba cerca, pero ese hecho no me estaba preocupando mucho. Después de todo, sabía que Tetsu me ayudaría a estudiar.

Estaba acostada en el sofá rodeada de ancianos mientras jugábamos cartas (juego que aprendí con la abuelita de Tetsu) y sorprendentemente, iba ganando. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (más porque había apostado una buena cantidad de dinero con esos viejos) hasta que el timbre de mi hogar sonó.

Cuidadosamente me dirigí a la puerta para recibir con una sonrisa a Tetsu; pero al notar que venía con personas no invitadas rápidamente mi linda sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de disgusto.

―¿¡Qué demonios hacen estos aquí!? ―le pregunté a Tetsu mientras señalaba a Momoi, Kise y Aomine.

―Hola, Ritsuka-san. ―saludó. ―Aomine-kun también está en clases de verano, y Momoi-san me pidió que la ayudara a ayudarle a él.

―Un minuto, ¿Qué hay de Taiga y de mí? somos mucho más importantes que estos dos.

―Tetsu-kun me dijo que también tenía que ayudarlos a ustedes, así que le sugería que los ayudáramos a los tres juntos. ―explicó Momoi.

―¿Y tú por qué estás de acuerdo con esto? ―le pregunté a Aomine.

―Necesito pasar. ―respondió molesto.

―Bien… ―entonces miré a Kise. ―¿¡Y tú que haces aquí!?

―Ayudar.

―¿¡En qué!?

―Ki-chan es muy bueno en matemática. ―dijo Momoi.

Literalmente, me quedé con la boca abierta. ―Tiene que ser una broma.

―Ritsukacchi, yo no soy tan bruto como todos creen. ―dijo. ―Por algo no estoy en clases de verano.

―¡No digas eso como si fueras superior a nosotros! ―Aomine y yo le gritamos.

Después de eso, nos fuimos a casa de Taiga. Es decir, es el único adolescente que conocemos que vive sólo y por ende no hay ningún problema en que nos acoja en su hogar (porque si, al parecer nos íbamos a quedar en su casa). Aunque bueno, él recién se enteró cuando nosotros tocamos la puerta de su glorioso Apartamento. Le gruñó a su némesis natural, le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Tetsu, miró mal a Kise, a Momoi no le hizo nada y a mí me exprimió la cabeza antes de que nos dejara entrar.

Me percaté de que Alex ya no estaba. Quizá y se había devuelto para Estados Unidos.

Fueron tres largas horas en que tuvimos que escuchar a Momoi, Tetsu y Kise hablar. No me malentiendas, aprecio que se tomen la molestia de ayudarnos porque en realidad entre los tres logramos conformar un solo cerebro, pero yo estaba que me moría del aburrimiento. Además, yo no pienso ir a la universidad por lo que ni siquiera sé por qué me esfuerzo. Y estoy segura que estos dos tontos que tengo al lado tampoco quieren nada que no sea jugar baloncesto (y es entendible).

Cuando por fin tuvimos nuestro descanso, me acosté en el sofá cama de la sala de Taiga porque eso es lo más sagrado que han podido tocar mis nalgas. Claro que la cama de la habitación de Taiga no se quedaba atrás. Creo que ya te he dicho que ese colchón se ve sumamente cómodo.

Aomine abrió el refrigerador y se bebió medio litro de leche. Bien, esta no es la casa de él por lo que creo que debería tener un poquito más de respeto.

―¡Oye, estás en mi casa idiota! ―Taiga le gritó arrebatándole la leche. En cuestión de segundos estaban discutiendo.

―Propongo que echemos a Kise, Aomine y Momoi. ―dije.

―¿¡Y a mí por qué, si no he hecho nada!? ―dijo Kise.

Tetsu decidió ignorar todo a su alrededor y Momoi suspiró agotada. De seguro iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Después de otras dos horas de estudio, me rendí.

―¡Ya no puedo más! es demasiado por hoy. ―dije.

―Bien, creo que podemos dejarlo hasta aquí. ―Tetsu concedió.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron, hasta que Kise decidió abrir su bocota.

―Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

―¡Ya es hora de la telenovela! ―dijo Momoi emocionada.

―No. ―el resto dijimos a coro y ella hizo un puchero.

―Tampoco vamos a ver nada de partidos de baloncesto. ―me apresuré a decir cuando vi que Tetsu, Kise, Aomine y Taiga iban a abrir la boca. ―Veamos una película.

Se miraron entre sí, pero finalmente asintieron. Taiga fue a la cocina y trajo palomitas, las cuales Tetsu, Aomine y yo devoramos para poder engordar a gusto.

―Bien, deberíamos poner la película. ―propuso Taiga.

―Pues ponla. ―Aomine y yo dijimos a coro. Conmigo molestando a Taiga es más que suficiente, así que estaba deseosa que ese bobo se largara. Es decir, ¡Taiga prefiere responderle los insultos a él antes que a mí!

―¿Y cuál vamos a ver? ―Momoi preguntó despegándose por fin de Tetsu. ¡Eso sí que es magia!

―Pon una de zombis. ―dijo Aomine.

―No, no. Una animada. ―dije.

―¡Mejor una comedia romántica! ¿Verdad, Ki-chan?

―Bueno, pues ahora que lo dices…..

Discutiendo que película íbamos a ver se nos fue como media hora. Pero al fin y al cabo, cómo no podía ser de otra manera, fue Momoi quien acabó escogiendo la película, siendo asesorada por Kise.

Puto error.

Hubiera preferido ver la película de zombis que mencionó Aomine y no esa mierda llena de diálogos, romance y poca acción. De hecho, Momoi (autora intelectual) se quedó dormida. Esto era el colmo. Taiga fue por una manta para taparla, a lo que Tetsu y yo lo felicitamos porque por fin hizo algo caballeroso.

―Cállense. ―nos dijo con voz amenazante.

―Pero me siento orgulloso, Kagami-kun. ―dijo Tetsu.

―Vamos, es bueno que aprendas a cuidar de las chicas. ―seguí molestando con una sonrisa burlona.

―Kagamicchi y Momoicchi harían una bonita pareja, ¿no? ―Kise dijo de la nada.

―¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? ―Aomine y yo gritamos. Luego nos miramos fastidiados. ―¡Deja de repetir lo que yo digo, idiota!

―Shh. Van a despertar a Momoi-san. ―Tetsu nos regañó. ―¿Podemos seguir viendo la película?

La película era cada vez más mala. Y para acabar de completar, Kise fue el siguiente en quedarse frito.

―La propuesta de echarlos sigue en pie. ―dije.

―Creo que la apoyo. ―dijo Taiga.

Por cosas que desconozco de la vida, terminamos viendo la película completa. La música de los créditos era tan espantosa como sólo una canción de una película escogida por Momoi y Kise podía ser. Tan fea fue que logró despertar a los bellos durmientes.

―Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir. ―dijo Taiga apagando el televisor.

Cómo yo sabía que teníamos que organizarnos para dormir, rápidamente me tiré en el sofá cama, apoderándome de él. ―Yo duermo aquí.

―No. ―Taiga me levantó enseguida. Odio que hacer eso no le cueste nada. ―Ahí va a dormir Kuroko. Tú duermes con Momoi en la habitación de invitados. Aomine y Kise en un futón.

―¡Pero no quiero compartir cama con nadie!

―¡Yo quiero dormir con Tetsu-kun!

―¡Aominecchi ronca cuando duerme!

―¡Entonces hagan lo que se les dé la gana! ―Taiga nos gritó enfadado.

Al final, Momoi terminó durmiendo en el sofá cama con Tetsu, Kise y Aomine compartiendo un estrecho futón (es horrible que yo piense que se ven lindos juntos) y yo en la cama de la habitación de invitados.

Fui feliz, cómo por media hora.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el mundo de los sueños, del apartamento de al lado se empezó a escuchaba una cama chirriar constantemente, y uno que otro quejido (o gemido). Intenté no pensar en ello y tratar de dormir, pero cada vez el sonido se intensificaba y lo más curioso es que aquellos "quejidos" eran masculinos. Mi mente empezó a trabajar en un sinfín de explicaciones posibles. Me senté en la cama bruscamente y pegué mi oído a la pared lo más que pude.

Definitivamente esos quejidos eran masculinos. De dos voces diferentes. Con una cama chirriando a cada instante…

¡No puedo manejar esto, por amor a Dios!

Me levanté y salí del cuarto para ir a buscar agua, pero entonces me tropecé con el futón de Aomine y Kise, cayendo como sapo encima de ellos.

―¿¡Pero qué mierda!?

―¿Qué pasa?

―Auch… ―me sobe la cabeza. ―Lo siento.

―¿Por qué no estás dormida, Ritsukacchi?

―Porque hay unos tipo que…. ―mi intención era decirles que habían unos tipos del apartamento de al lado que estaban cogiendo como conejos, pero no sé si ellos dos son sensibles ante estos temas. ―No me dejan dormir.

Kise (que se cree detective) se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto en donde se supone, ya debería estar dormida. Aomine y yo lo seguimos. Fue entonces cuando los tres los escuchamos. Esta vez, mucho más fuerte. Nos quedamos parados en nuestro lugar por varios minutos.

―Son dos….

―Hombres. ―terminé la frase que Kise empezó.

―No me jodas. Ellos están teniendo….

―Ajam. ―asentí ante lo que pensó Aomine.

Kise agrandó los ojos y Aomine se quedó blanco (dentro de lo pálido que podía estar alguien como él). Un grito salió de la boca de aquel hombre a quien le estaban dando y no consejos, y Aomine nos tiró a mí y a Kise a la cama, cubriéndonos a los tres bajo las sabanas para estar más seguros. No sé a qué nivel de confianza hemos llegado, ¡pero estoy segura que no es tan alto como para meterse los dos en ropa interior conmigo debajo de las putas sábanas! Lo peor es que mi pequeño cuerpecito quedó aplastado entre sus cuerpesotes.

―Madre mía… ―dijo Kise al escuchar otro quejido, gemido, grito… ¡Lo que sea!

―No se asusten. ―dijo Aomine.

―¡No sean ridículos! ―como pude, salí de esa cama. Más por el bien de mi sanidad mental que por otra cosa. ―Son solo dos hombres mostrando su mutuo amor.

―Mutuo amor mi trasero. Ahí están haciendo un exorcismo. ―dijo Ahomine.

―Sí, claro. Y el agua bendita es el esperm…. ―Kise me tapó la boca antes de que yo terminara la oración.

Entonces Aomine comenzó a golpear la pared. ―¡No jodan, hay gente intentando dormir! ―no creí que eso fuera a funcionar, pero al parecer aquellos tortolos pararon su trabajo.

―¡Deja tu puta envidia! ―y el escandalo retomó; con mucha más fuerza.

Aomine miró la pared. Asimiló lo que le acababan de gritar. Cerró los ojos. Miró a Kise. Me miró a mí. Volvió a mirar la pared. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó en silencio. ¿Qué cómo es eso posible? Aomine Daiki desafía toda ley lógica con el mero hecho de existir.

Después de media hora con nosotros tres allí sentados en la cama mirando una chancla como estúpidos, aquellos ruidos por fin cesaron del todo.

―Hijos de puta. ―comenzó Aomine. ―Terminan como quieren y a dormir como bebés. Voy a tener pesadillas.

―No eres el único. ―Kise suspiró. ―Escuchar algo como eso es espantoso.

En realidad, para mí, no fue tan feo (mente fujoshi activa) pero poniéndome en los zapatos de estos, creo que sí es traumático. Además lo único que me molestó fue que no me dejaran dormir y…

Una sonrisa se cruzó por mis hermosos labios.

―Kise, Aomine. ―llamó el ser más diabólico que existe bajo ese techo. Yo. ―Tengo una idea.

―Aominecchi. Estamos en peligro.

―Ya lo creo.

―Aquellos chicos como que ya se durmieron, ¿no?

―Eso parece. ―dijo Kise.

―Y lo que hagamos aquí, del otro lado se escucharía prácticamente todo, ¿verdad?

―Si. ¿A dónde pretendes llegar? ―preguntó Aomine.

―Bueno, hay que jugar igual de sucio como ellos dos. ―sonreí, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Al parecer, Aomine fue el primero en captar lo que quise decir. Aunque lo entendió mal. ―Yo no quiero perder la virginidad con una jodida enana y mucho menos en la casa de Kagami.

Mi sonrisa se borró por completo. ―¿¡Qué!?

―Ritsukacchi, yo tampoco quiero perder la virginidad de esta forma.

―¡Par de idiotas! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso sería como….eww! ―hice un gesto desagradable que a ellos no les gustó. ―¡Sólo no vamos a dejarlos dormir, como ellos a nosotros! ya saben.

―No, no lo sabemos. ―dijeron a coro. Ugh, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

―A ver. Pueden fingir que lo están haciendo. ―expliqué.

―Ahhhh. ―dijeron. ―¿¡QUÉ!? ―me miraron como si yo fuese el ser con menos neuronas en el mundo.

―¡Cálmense! Es sólo para joderlos. ―dije. ―Si piensan que es entre un hombre y una mujer no les causará nada. Pero en cambio, si es entre dos chicos, pueden pensar que se la están pasando mejor que ellos dos. Además no los dejaríamos conciliar el sueño.

Ambos se miraron interrogantes, y luego me miraron como si acabaran de descubrir que en realidad, yo era el ser más listo de todos.

―A veces eres una completa genio. ―dijo Aomine. La verdad no pensé que fueran aceptar, pero son Kise y Aomine. No son muy lógicos.

―Una genio del mal. ―concedió Kise.

―Pero antes que nada…. Kise, no soy gay.

―Tampoco soy gay, Aominecchi.

Si, lastimosamente. Ahora la cuestión era: ¿Cómo podían fingir que lo estaban haciendo? se acomodaron en el centro de la cama, sentados uno frente al otro, y comenzaron a saltar sin parar en el colchón.

Bien, no son tan estúpidos como parecen.

―Un momento. ―Aomine paró. ―Si hacemos esto puede que Satsuki, Tetsu y Bakagami también lo escuchen.

―Iré a asegurarme de que están dormidos. ―salí del cuarto hacia la sala para mirar por encima del sofá cama. Tetsu estaba enrollado entre las sábanas como si fuera un capullo, y emitía pequeños ronquidos. Este estaba más que frito. Miré a Momoi que tenía tapa oídos (seguramente para no escuchar a Aomine roncar) y dormía plácidamente.

Perfecto.

Me dirigí despacito (más que todo porque aún me duele la pierna así esté vendada) hasta la habitación de Taiga. Entreabrí la puerta y me metí como pude. Me acerqué a su gloriosa cama (yo quiero una así) para encontrarlo de lo más tranquilo durmiendo. Hasta que hizo una mueca. No puede ser que este tenga un sueño ligero. Le toqué la nariz para comprobar si estaba dormido o despierto, pero entonces ¡BANG! Extendió su brazo para agarrar el mío y me atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Levantó las sábanas y me introdujo en ellas abrazándome contra su pecho como si yo fuera su peluche favorito.

Un momento…. ¡Yo sólo quería ver como Aomine y Kise fingían tener sexo! ¿Cómo es que terminé entre los brazos de este idiota?

Estaba pasmada. Pero Taiga parecía estar profundamente dormido (por lo que logré ver, ya que mi cara estaba pegada literalmente a su jodido pecho). Aproveché para darme la vuelta en sus brazos e intentar salir. Kise y Aomine me estaban esperando, por amor a Dios. Pero no sirvió de nada. Mi fuerza no se puede comparar con la de él. Empecé a forcejar pero nada. Estaba a punto de darle un codazo en el estómago para que me dejara pero sucedió lo impensable; Taiga se acercó a mi cuello y plantó sus labios en él.

¿¡QUÉ CARAJO!?

Me quedé hecha piedra y poco a poco solté el aire que contuve. Quería gritar, pero al parecer se me había olvidado hablar. Entonces él abrió la boca, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer mi piel. Posiblemente estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Me estaba empezando a sentir demasiado rara. Esa misma sensación que tengo cuando leo el manga Yaoi de Anuka. Y no contento con saborearme como paleta, decidió morderme. Con fuerza. Como si quisiera marcarme cual ganado. Subió de mi cuello hasta mi mandíbula dejando pequeños besos en el proceso.

Y yo, Ritsuka, en lugar de estar partiéndome de la risa con dos tipos, había acabado de gemir. ¿¡Por qué no me muero y ya!? ¡Maldita sea! No podía ser que estuviera disfrutando de esto, ¿cierto? mi respiración se había acelerado y sentía que la temperatura de mi cuerpo también se elevaba.

Bien, él debía estar pensando en alguien más. O quizá estaba delirando. Cuando más o menos recuperé fuerzas, intenté tirarlo de la cama y patearlo hasta que se muera o se despierte (lo que hubiera sucedido primero), pero una de sus manos se posó en mi abdomen y la otra en uno de mis pechos, el cual apretó como le vino en gana.

Esto era demasiado. Ni siquiera podía tener un pensamiento coherente. No se sintió mal, pero yo no quería nada de esto, ¡Y mucho menos con alguien que está jodidamente dormido!

Cuando por fin encontré mi voz, grité. ―¡Taiga!

Él abrió los ojos, me soltó y se sentó de golpe. ―¿¡Qué demoni….!? ―no terminó porque le di un golpe en la cara tan fuere que cayó inconsciente.

Me fui a la habitación de invitados, donde Kise y Aomine seguían esperándome.

―¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ―preguntó Aomine.

―N-n-nada. ―dije intentando calmarme.

―¿Por qué estás temblando? ―Kise me preguntó.

―Tienes cara de querer llorar. ―dijo Aomine.

―No estoy temblando y no quiero llorar. ―en realidad si, si quiero llorar y estoy temblando de miedo. ―¿Vamos a hacer esto o no?

―Hora de la venganza. ―dijo Kise. Y ambos empezaron a saltar en la cama; mientras Kise empezaba a gritar como loco. Me tapé la boca para no reír. ―¡DIOS! ¡MÁSSS! ―entonces Kise paró toda acción y nos miró seriamente. ―Oye, espera. ¿Por qué yo soy al que le están dando?

―Y yo que sé, aquí la que junta parejas gay es la enana. ―los miré con la boca abierta. No sabía que ellos sabían eso. ―Además, tu empezaste a gritar. Y deja de hacerlo así, por cierto. Parece que te estoy matando.

La verdad ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo duraron en eso. Yo sólo me estaba mortificando con mis pensamientos. Ahora mismo estaba hecha un lio. Sobreviví a una especia de violación, aunque estoy segura de que Taiga estaba dormido y lo que hizo no lo hizo con intención. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que fue muy raro. Es decir, tuvo que haber estado soñando algo que se sintió muy real para que hiciera algo así. Lo siguiente que supe es que Aomine y Kise pararon de saltar en el colchón, exhaustos, y se tumbaron de nuevo.

―Llevamos media hora. Eso se supone que está bien, ¿no? ―preguntó Aomine.

―Si… ―dije.

―¡Por fin se callaron! ―gritaron los vecinos molestos. ―¡La próxima vez vayan a un hotel!

Nosotros tres compartimos una sonrisa triunfante como dignos aspirantes a terroristas.

―Pobre Kagamicchi….seguramente mañana vendrán a darle quejas. Nos va a odiar. ―me tensé.

―Fijo que ahora mismo se está dando auto cariño. ―me tensé más.

―¿Estará pensando en ti o en mí?

―Qué asco. Obviamente está pensando en la ena…

―¡A dormir! ―les grité.

Justamente a las 6 de la mañana tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo (caminando, porque no puedo correr) de aquel campo de batalla. Simplemente no puedo mirar a ese tonto a la cara sin sentirme rara. Y no puedo pedirle una explicación porque luego me preguntará que hacía yo en su cuarto. Y lo que es peor, tal vez ni se acuerde de eso. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar cerca de él sin recordar lo de esa noche?

Muchas gracias, Kagami Taiga. Has logrado que mi mente explote de tanto darle vueltas a un mismo asunto. Ya ni siquiera me quedan neuronas.

―Buenos días vecina. ―me saludó la anciana de al lado de mi casa cuando llegué. Esa señora parece que está pegada al asiento. Siempre que la veo está ahí. ―Parece que te la pasaste bien anoche. ―me dio una sonrisa pícara. ―No te culpo, con ese novio…hay que aprovechar la juventud.

―¿De qué está hablando?

―El chupetón en el cuello. Con lo blanca que eres se te nota a kilómetros. Pero tranquila, no les diré nada a tus hermanos. Me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven.

―Es bueno saber eso. ―abrí la puerta rápidamente. ―Bueno, hasta luego.

¡ME QUIERO MORIR!

Con amor.

Claire.


	68. Tentación

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 67: Tentación.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Alguna vez en mis años de juventud (me refiero a cuando era niña) escuché que mi madre le decía a Drake que:

La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación, es caer en ella.

Realmente nunca pensé que esa oración significaría algo en mi vida más adelante, pero, nuevamente, esto de pensar no se me da muy bien.

Las vacaciones de verano habían acabado y por lo tanto, las clases tomaban su curso normal de nuevo. Había llegado temprano a la escuela porque Riko-sempai me lo pidió. Ella me entregó una lista con las cosas que le hacían falta al club, y me dijo que empezaría a enseñarme el menú de entrenamiento de los muchachos. Sólo espero que no esté pensando en ponerme a mí como entrenadora al no encontrar a alguien que haga el trabajo. Es decir, ¡Eso sería totalmente patético! ¿Por qué no simplemente repiten un año por el bien común? esto de separarnos no me agrada.

Mientras Riko-sempai hablaba y me miraba, parecía estar muy incómoda.

―Ritsuka. ―llamó. ―¿Por qué traes una bufanda? el clima aún está un poco caluroso así que no entiendo.

En realidad, yo me estoy asando como pollo, pero el chupetón en el cuello debe estar oculto hasta que averigüe como quitarlo, o se quite solo. Te lo juro, parece que me hubiera mordido un vampiro hambriento.

Y esta vez, no estoy exagerando.

Enseguida fingí estar muriendo de gripe. ―Es para evitar contagiar a los demás.

Creo que no me creyó, pero no preguntó nada más.

Susuka y Anuka tampoco perdieron oportunidad para preguntarme por qué traía una bufanda. Esta vez me aseguré de ser mucho más convincente y chorrear mocos. Los únicos que no preguntaron nada fueron Tetsu y Taiga, pero es porque a Tetsu no lo he visto y a Taiga lo ignoro.

Estoy consciente de que es un poco cruel de mi parte, pero estar cerca de él me produce sensaciones raras. La cosa graciosa es que su cara tiene un moretón, pero él no recuerda cómo (ni quien) se lo hizo. Supongo que estará culpando a Aomine.

Gracias a Dios.

Lo irónico, es que, a pesar de que yo intentaba ignorarlo, no podía.

En estos momentos puedo decir a ciencia cierta que está dormido (probablemente, Tetsu también). No era ni siquiera necesario que me volteara a mirarlo para corroborarlo. Se había convertido en una presencia muy notoria para mi gusto.

Y esto, me está empezando a inquietar.

Fijé por quinta vez mi miraba a la ventana, buscando concentrarme en otra cosa. Encendí mi mp3 pero no lograba distraerme.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―Taiga me preguntó de la nada. ¿¡Por qué no sigue dormido y me evita situaciones incómodas!?

Aclaré mi garganta y estaba rezando por no tartamudear. ―Nada. Sólo estoy un poco enferma.

Sí, estoy enferma por su culpa. Creo que tengo alergia a los idiotas de cabello rojo (aunque Akashi también entraría en la lista).

―Entonces ve a la enfermería. Es mejor eso a que descubran que no estas prestando atención y te castiguen. ―dijo. Yo sólo asentí en silencio. Después me dio por mirarlo de reojo. No puedo creer que me diga que preste atención cuando es claro que él está en Marte. Luego de 30 segundos se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y eso me hizo sentir cómo si me dieran un golpe en la entrañas.

Me volteé a toda prisa, apoyé los brazos sobre el escritorio y me recosté ocultando mi rostro mientras deseaba que allí hubiera una entrada oculta para ir Narnia. Después, como si se tratara de un resorte, me paré del asiento y con la excusa de que no me sentía muy bien, me fui a la enfermería.

Y esa ha sido mi rutina durante toda una semana. Algunos estudiantes ya piensan que he desarrollado una enfermedad mortal y por eso voy tanto a la enfermería. La parte buena es que el chupetón ya no se ve y nunca nadie se dio cuenta (si sacamos a la anciana pervertida que tengo por vecina) que eso yacía adornando mi piel.

De todas formas.

Estaba acostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería mientras pensaba que sería de mi vida de ahora en adelante, cuando Tetsu llegó y se sentó a mi lado.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Tetsu? ―pregunté. Él no es de los que se sale de clase porque sí.

―Quería ir al baño. ―respondió.

―Pero esta es la enfermería.

―Ritsuka-san, ¿te ocurre algo? ―el tono de su voz sonaba preocupado. ―Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente.

Reí nerviosa. ―¿De qué hablas Tetsu? Claro que no.

―Sí, si lo haces. Entras a clase, y antes de la hora del almuerzo te vienes a la enfermería. En las actividades del club hablas normal con todos, menos con Kagami-kun. Y cuando es la hora de ir a casa, sales media hora antes que Kagami-kun y yo.

―¿me estás analizando?

―Esto sólo me lleva a pensar que Kagami-kun y tú se pelearon. ―me ignoró deliberadamente. ―Le pregunté a él, pero me dijo que no sabe qué te pasa. También le pregunté a las gemelas Chitanda-san, Sakura-san y Kida-kun, y tampoco saben. Incluso le marqué a Takao-kun.

No puedo creer que haya llamado hasta Takao, pero me conmueve que Tetsu se preocupe de esa forma por mí.

―No me pasa realmente nada, Tetsu. ―le dije sin mirarlo. ―Y Taiga y yo no nos peleamos. Es decir, estaría peleada contigo también si eso hubiera pasado.

Tetsu me miró escéptico. ―Kagami-kun también está muy preocupado aunque no te lo diga. Piensa que te hizo algo y que por eso estás actuando así.

Oh bueno, en realidad sí, me hizo algo, pero no es tan sencillo cómo ir y decirle y todo seguirá siendo igual que siempre. El recuerdo de esa noche me perturba la existencia. Y lo peor es que no me desagrada del todo la sensación que me causa. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué no pueden regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes?

Estoy muy frustrada. Quiero arrancarme el cabello (no haré eso).

―Ritsuka-san, puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, pero no pareces estar bien. Si necesitas hablar con alguien…

―Ya te dije que no me pasa nada. ―lo interrumpí. ―Y sé que si tengo un problema puedo contar contigo. Ahora vete, el maestro pensará que el inodoro te tragó.

Él asintió y se fue del lugar.

Simplemente me dediqué a mirar el vacío. Cualquier cosa es mejor que pensar.

―Rit-su-ka. ―escuché la voz del demonio.

―Susuka, Anuka. Saben que odio que hablen a la vez. ―dije, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

―Que amargada estás últimamente. ―dijo Anuka. ―Ven, vámonos.

―¿Qué? ―ladeé la cabeza sin comprender un carajo.

―Que nos vamos. Muévete antes de que el timbre suene. ―dijo Susuka.

―¿¡Quieren que nos escapemos!? ―grité alterada. La última vez que hicimos eso terminé con un castigo de semanas.

―Sí, quiero ir a ver a mi futuro marido. ―dijo Anuka con los ojos llenos de corazones.

Ahora si yo no entiendo una mierda.

―¿¡Tienes un novio!? ―mi mandíbula se desencajó de tanto que la abrí. Estoy segura.

―No, aún no es mi novio. Pero pronto. ―juro que vi cuernos saliendo de su cabeza.

La cosa está así: Anuka se enamoró a primera vista de un chico que trabaja en un restaurante de comidas rápidas; lo conoció un día que estaba buscando material para sus escritos y quiere que vayamos a verlo hoy que trabaja en la tarde y no en la noche cómo el resto de los días. Según buenas fuentes (Anuka y su instinto de acosadora) dicho chico estudia en la universidad de Tokio. Osea que es un chico listo. Además lo describió como guapo, dulce y simpático.

No esperaba menos de Anuka.

Lo sorprendente es la forma en la que se las ingeniaron para salir de la escuela. Nos metimos en la basura que estaban a punto de sacar, y cuando ya éramos libres, nos encaminamos hasta el otro lado de la maldita ciudad.

―¿Y cómo se llama? ―pregunté.

―No lo sé. ―eso me dejó perdida. ―Nunca le he hablado.

―¿¡Estamos yendo a ver a un tipo que ni siquiera conoces!? ―no puedo creer esto.

―Cálmate. ―dijo Susuka. ―Parece buena persona.

―¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

―Anuka me mostró una foto que tomó de él.

―O sea que puedes tomarle fotos, pero no eres capaz de hablarle. ―dije tratando de entender su lógica.

―No me juzgues. ―dijo Anuka. ―Por lo menos no le he dicho que quiero ser la madre de sus hijos.

―¡Eso no viene al caso! ―grité sonrojada.

Finalmente (luego de caminar siglos) llegamos al dichoso restaurante. No era feo, pero tampoco era lo más bonito que han visto mis ojos. Por lo menos es diferente del tan conocido Maji Burger. Entramos y nos instalamos en una mesa a esperar que fuéramos atendidas. Anuka estaba claramente emocionada. Después de algunos minutos, nos dimos cuenta de una presencia que parecía irritada de estar ahí. Susuka lo analizó de arriba abajo, Anuka puso una sonrisa estúpida mientras que yo abrí la boca hasta más no poder por segunda vez en el día.

¡Él tipo que le atrae a Anuka yo lo conozco! ¡Es ese que pertenecía al equipo del psico-monstruo y que tenía la misma habilidad de Tetsu!

¡WTF!

Con su cara inexpresiva comenzó a relatar el menú que se sabe de memoria. ―Bienvenidas a Mega Burger. La oferta especial de hoy incluye una hamburguesa con queso, ensalada y refresco a su libre elección. También las invitamos a que prueben el flan ecológico.

―¡Wahhh! ¡Tú eres Tetsu gris! ―grité. Todo el mundo me miró. Claro, cómo él también se hace el invisible nadie lo nota, Ugh.

―Ritsuka, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Anuka preguntó.

―Él estudió en Rakuzan. Es experto en Akashis locos. ―aseguré.

―No sé quién seas, pero déjame en paz. ―dijo. Anuka literalmente se derritió. No puedo creer que Anuka vea en él a un chico simpático, dulce y guapo (si es atractivo, pero vamos). Es decir, su cara de odio mal contenido perturba.

Esto es increíble. Debe ser cierto eso de que el amor es ciego.

―Bueno, no te pongas así. ―dijo Susuka. ―Ritsuka habla siempre sin pensar.

―¡Oye!

―¿Qué nos recomiendas para comer? ―Susuka ignoró mi rabieta. En realidad pienso que deberíamos empezar a recoger el líquido en el que Anuka se había convertido.

Mayuzumi suspiró. ―Todo salvo el flan ecológico. No sé ni que es.

―¿Quién en su sano juicio viene a una hamburguesería a probar un flan ecológico? ―dije.

Luego una chica se acercó a la mesa. ―Mayuzumi-san, ¿Puedes cubrir mi turno por favor? ya debo irme. ―él simplemente asintió.

Entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea para ayudar a mi amiga a salir con este rarito.

―Oye, Anuka puede ayudarte. ―dije. El líquido que hasta hace poco era Anuka volvió a su forma humana.

―¡Si, es cierto! ―secundó Susuka.

―Y-y-yo no-no… ―le tapé la boca para que dejara de tartamudear cómo tonta.

Después de algunos minutos intentando convencer a Anuka y Mayuzumi (que odia la vida y el mundo) ahora estábamos en la cocina.

Se supone que yo me quedaría en la mesa con Susuka, pero Anuka me hizo venir con ella alegando que yo ya conocía a este raro (ni siquiera se acordaba de mi existencia) y que no podía dejarla a solas con él porque aún no se sentía preparada y no sé qué otras cosas.

Menuda mierda.

Lo único que Anuka hacía era mirarlo (y él lo sabe, que es lo peor) y hablarle como si fuera un robot. Esto es patéticamente lamentable. Además este trabajo es horrible. El uniforme tiene pintas ridículas y lo peor de todo es que hay que soportar personas insufribles y recitarles como loro las ofertas en el menú. No sé cómo Mayuzumi soporta esto.

―¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? no me gusta que me miren todo el tiempo. ―dijo cuando estaba a mi lado en la cocina.

―Eso es bueno, ¿no? alguien por fin nota tu existencia. ―dije a modo de chiste, pero este tipo no lo hace reír ni la muerte de su peor enemigo. Por lo tanto intenté cambiar de tema. ―¿Por qué soportas este lugar?

―Quiero conseguir algo. ―fue su corta respuesta. Me di cuenta de que no le gusta mucho hablar.

―¿Y ese algo vale tanto como para aguantar esta gorra que te deja calvo y este olor a grasa pútrida que nubla la mente?

―¿Siempre andas por la vida diciendo todo lo que se te viene a la mente? ―esta es la oración más larga que le he oído decir.

―Bueno, sí. Creo que mucha gente me odia por eso.

―Razón tienen.

―¡Oye! ―miré a Anuka que seguía allí nerviosa mirándolo desde la penumbra. ―Quiero que me hagas un favor.

―¿Disculpa?

―No te disculpes, aún no has hecho nada. Necesito que invites a salir a mi amiga. ―hice un gesto con la cabeza para que él mirara a Anuka.

―¿Por qué? ―alzó una ceja a la espera de una respuesta convincente.

―Porque ella gusta de ti, y yo ya me quiero ir de este lugar, y estoy segura de que tú también. Además no creo que hayas tenido muchas victorias amorosas.

―Sí, gracias. ―dijo sarcástico. ―¿Yo que puedo ganar con todo esto?

―¿Una novia? ―ofrecí. ―Está bien, te compro ese "algo" importante que quieres tener pero dale una oportunidad a Anuka.

―Hecho. ―no pensé que fuera a aceptar, pero parece que ansía tener ese "algo" pronto en las manos. De cualquier modo Anuka no tiene por qué saber esto. Si no se entera, no le hará daño. Fue por el bien común.

Tuvimos que esperarlo hasta la noche, pero como él prometió, invitó a Anuka a salir. Bueno, en realidad dijo que si lo acompañaba a comer algo, pero es casi lo mismo. Mientras que yo tuve que ir a comprar un videojuego de edición limitada ya que el señorito quería más que nada la figurita que venía en dicha edición. Me parecen geniales las prioridades de Mayuzumi Chihiro a sus 19 años de vida, y más siendo un estudiante universitario. Y yo que pensaba que buscaba independencia.

Ahora sí, después de mi travesía cruzando la jungla de Tokio para volver al lado de la ciudad que conozco, me pasó lo que cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Está bien, no así, pero más o menos.

Caminaba tranquilamente, cuando en la cancha que había cerca de mi casa vi a Taiga y a Tetsu despidiéndose. De seguro vinieron a jugar después de que comieron en Maji Burger. Después de 2 minutos Tetsu estaba fuera del panorama y Taiga empezó a jugar por su cuenta. Quería irme y pasar desapercibida, pero mis piernas tomaron vida propia y se acercaron a la cancha.

Estaba nerviosa.

No era del nerviosismo malo, pero tampoco era del bueno.

Y eso empeoró cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Lo único que pensé fue en irme, así que puse en funcionamiento mis músculos, pero Taiga tiene unas malditas patas largas (las odio) por lo que me alcanzó y sujetó mi brazo para detenerme.

―Yo sé que eres rara pero estás siendo más rara de lo normal. Si te hice algo….

―No es nada. Déjame ir. ―lo corté.

―Por un demonio, Ritsuka. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

―¡Te dije que no es nada! ¡Déjame en paz! ―lo empujé con toda mi fuerza, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cómo aún sostenía mi brazo, me llevó al suelo con él. Mi linda cabeza chocó violentamente contra su pecho. Taiga dejó escapar un fuerte quejido de dolor al sentir el duro golpe de su cuerpo contra el cemento.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ―me preguntó. El sentimiento de culpa me invadió.

Al abrir los ojos, su mirada estaba a la par con la mía. La distancia entre nuestros rostros era tan mínima que podía sentir su respiración agitada y el cálido aliento sobre mis labios. Sentía mi pulso acelerarse, mi respiración volverse forzada, enfermiza. Me mordí el labio inferior hasta que sangró con la esperezan de que el dolor me quitara el repentino deseo que tuve, que me quitara la tentación; pero no funcionó.

Después me convertí en otra. Ni siquiera sé en qué estaba pensando. Yo sólo quería hacerlo y ya.

Vi que Taiga separó un poco sus labios, supongo que quería decir algo, pero yo no lo dejé, porque antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra, acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta que los labios de ambos se rozaron.

Fue inocente, puro ¡Lo juro! es más, ni siquiera duró más de 5 segundos. No había ni abierto los ojos cuando él volvió a unir nuestros labios. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo duró esta vez, pero mis pulmones ya gritaban por oxigeno o de lo contrario, moriría. Pero, aun así, una parte de mí no le importaba. Se sentía demasiado irreal para ser verdad.

Parecía un sueño.

―Ritsuka… ―el susurro me trajo de vuelta a mis sentidos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y a pesar de que estaba oscuro y la cancha sólo era iluminada por una lámpara, podía notar el gran sonrojo que cubrían las mejillas de Taiga y cómo nuestros labios apenas estaban separados.

Y entonces la realidad me golpeó.

Mierda.

¿Qué acabo de hacer?

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABO DE HACER!?

Sintiendo que mi corazón iba a explotar si no hacía algo, me aparté de él como pude. Me puse de pie a toda prisa, notando como las piernas me temblaban mucho, casi tanto como el resto de mi cuerpo. Taiga también se paró después de unos segundos.

―Y-ya debo irme a casa. ―dije, casi susurrando y sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara. ―Nos vemos luego.

―Ritsuka, espera… ―nuevamente me sujetó del brazo deteniendo mi huida y girándome hacia él. ¿¡Qué no entiende que estoy en un colapso mental y sentir sus manos en mi piel no me ayuda en nada!? ―Lo que acaba de ocurrir….

―No fue nada. ―dije rápidamente.

Realmente no quería hablar de eso ahora. No estoy lista. Ni siquiera sé qué demonios significa todo esto, y si, sé que la que lo inició fui yo, ¡pero no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento!

¡Maldita tentación!

Al ver la expresión de Taiga ante lo que había dicho, sentí un gran peso de culpa. El agarre en mi brazo se aflojó por lo que aproveché la oportunidad. Ignorando el dolor punzante en mi pecho salí a toda prisa de la cancha y corrí con todas las fuerzas (y el estado físico) que poseo hasta mi casa.

Saludé a los ancianos inquilinos y me fui directo a mi cuarto. Cerré con seguro, agarré mi mp3 y puse música a todo volumen.

Seguía temblando. Todavía podía sentir la sensación ardiente de sus labios contra los míos. Esos labios increíblemente suaves comparándolos con esa apariencia suya de matón de cuarta. ¡No entiendo que pasa! ¡Yo ya lo había besado antes!

Ojalá pudiera borrar todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, pero sé que no será así. Las cosas inevitablemente van a cambiar. Y eso me asusta porque yo no quiero perderlo.

¿Qué será de nuestro trio maravilla?

Con amor.

Claire.


	69. ¿Me gusta o no me gusta?

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 68: ¿Me gusta o no me gusta?

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

No sé qué debo hacer.

Hace tan sólo unas semanas, tenía un grupo de amigos bello. No éramos los más armoniosos, pero si éramos buenos amigos. Ahora, después del "incidente" todo se convirtió en un completo caos.

Cada quien cogió por su lado.

Y es absolutamente frustrante porque todo el mundo (tanto estudiantes de Seirin como de otras escuelas) se pueden dar cuenta de la tensión que alberga cuando Taiga y yo nos encontramos en un mismo lugar a una distancia poco considerable. Harta de esto, decidí quedarme en casa. Al fin y al cabo, convencer a James de que tengo un resfriado es lo más fácil del mundo. Aun así, no pensaba saltarme las actividades del club. Es decir, los chicos están entrenando muy duro para las preliminares de la Winter Cup que ya están muy cerca y como su gerente no puedo faltar.

Además de que Riko-sempai me tiene amenazada de muerte.

Por lo que, esa tarde, me encaminé a la masacre….digo, entrenamiento. Mirando mi reloj me percaté de que llegué media hora tarde, así que temiendo por mi vida, me oculté en el tronco del árbol. Los chicos estaban haciendo su rutina de ejercicios de siempre, a excepción de uno.

¿Y el idiota?

Fue entonces cuando el silbato sonó. ―Oigan chicos, ¿Y Kagami? ―Riko-sempai preguntó.

―No lo he visto. ―dijo Hyuuga-sempai. ―Tampoco he visto a Kuroko.

―Estoy aquí. ―tras los gritos de Hyuuga-sempai, algunos chistes malos por parte de Izuki-sempai y bromas por parte de los chicos de primero, Riko-sempai volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

―Oigan, tampoco está Ritsuka. ―como Kida me odia, tiene que hacer notar mi ausencia. Maldito rubio teñido.

―Es cierto… ¿Dónde están ese par de estúpidos? ―es doloroso saber cómo se refiere Riko-sempai frente a mi persona cuando no estoy. ―¿No viniste con ellos, Kuroko-kun?

Tetsu negó. ―No los he visto en toda la mañana, y no vine con ellos hoy a la escuela.

―Eso es muy raro. ―dijo Koganei-sempai. ―¿Se pelearon otra vez?

―No sé. Ambos han estado extraños últimamente. La verdad me preocupan.

―¿No les has preguntado qué pasa? ―Hyuuga-sempai preguntó.

―Si. Ritsuka-san no me quiso decir nada, y Kagami-kun me dijo cosas incoherentes que al final no entendí. Incluso le hablé a Kise-kun para que averiguara que le ocurre a Ritsuka-san pero me dijo que ella lo bloqueó.

Pfft… Kise es un llorón. ¿Cómo no quería que lo bloqueara cuando me habla todo el día mientras yo estoy intentando tener una reflexión interna?

―Bien. Kuroko-kun, ve a buscar a Kagami-kun y yo llamaré a la casa de Ritsuka. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que ocurre. ―ordenó Riko-sempai.

―Pero entrenadora, ¿Por qué no puede ir usted a casa de Kagami-kun? ―una vena se hinchó en la sien de Riko-sempai.

―Claro, sí. Yo voy y lo busco a su apartamento en donde vive completamente solo. ―el sarcasmo era evidente. ―¿Alguna otra gran idea? ¿No? bueno, Kuroko-kun, largo de aquí. ―Tetsu asintió. ―Ah, y por cierto. Cuando lo veas, dile que si no tiene una buena excusa que darme el lunes estará muerto por faltar a las clases de hoy y saltarse el entrenamiento.

Y eso fue como una señal divina que me decía que yo debía salir de ahí. Rápidamente llegué a mi casa y me encerré en el cuarto del que no debí haber salido jamás. Sé que en cualquier momento debo enfrentar esta situación, y que de cierta forma (está bien, totalmente) la estoy evadiendo, pero no sé cómo lidiar con esto. Realmente estoy muy enojada conmigo misma por ser tan cobarde (si, esa es la palabra) y no atreverme a dar la cara después de lo que ocurrió; además de frustrada porque no he podido dejar ese suceso en el olvido cómo me propuse, y en su lugar, no he dormido muy bien pensando una y otra vez en las cosas que me gustaría decirle a Taiga.

Sinceramente, estoy hecha un lio.

¿Qué debo hacer?

La opción que me dio Hiyori (es mi mejor amiga y es natural que sepa las cosas que me pasan) no era del todo tan mala. Sólo tenía que ir a casa de Taiga para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros (considerando que vive a sólo dos calles de mi casa) pero pesaba más el miedo que sentía al tener que verlo a la cara; aunque la idea de dejar todo en el limbo sin saber que será de nuestra amistad no me agrada.

También estaban las opciones que me planteé, y opino que son muy viables:

a) Hacerme bolita en algún rincón y esperar morir de hambre.

b) Llorar hasta que los niveles de deshidratación pusieran en riesgo mis funciones renales.

c) Reírme histéricamente hasta que la mal función, en este caso, proviniera de mi diafragma y, con un poco de suerte, morir sofocada.

d) Gritar como una loca desquiciada, tirándome del cabello hasta que la calvicie pasara a ser el primer punto de preocupaciones en mi lista.

e) Todas las anteriores, pero por intervalos.

Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada con la esperanza de ahogarme. Ya ni siquiera me sirve la excusa de que he hecho peores pendejadas antes para darme ánimos. Este es el momento para que una invasión alienígena ocurra en el planeta.

De todas formas.

No ocurrió la invasión alienígena, pero si la invasión de Midorima Shintarou (pienso que vendría siendo lo mismo).

De la nada, a este friki le dio por llamarme. Internamente agradecí que la llamada no fuera de Taiga.

―¡Ritsuka, te necesitamos! ―gritó la voz de Miyaji-sempai justo cuando atendía la llamada.

―Sí, y yo necesito dejar de respirar. ―lamenté. ―¿Por qué tienes el celular de Midorima-friki?

―Está a mi lado. Además es el que tiene saldo disponible. ―reprendió. ―Más importante que eso, ¡Takao se está muriendo!

―¿Qué puede estarle ocurriendo? ¿Se quedó calvo? además, ¿de cuándo acá te preocupas por tus kohai's? ―entonces escuché que murmuraron cosas y en un segundo estaba hablando con otra persona.

―Ritsuka, ¿verdad? bueno, Takao me hizo un llamado de emergencia. ―estaba hablando con el Miyaji menor.

―Vamos, él suele ser un tanto dramático.

―Lo sé, pero no ha hecho sus bromas malas ni ha querido salir en una semana. ―vaya, Takao puede darse la mano conmigo ahora. ―Debemos ir a verificar su estado.

―Pft, ¿Qué tiene? ¿Lio de faldas? ―bromeé.

―No sé, pero Kazumi dijo que está escuchando música de mala muerte y no se ha bañado en dos días. Y antes que preguntes que tiene que ver esto contigo, Midorima dice que tú y él son uña y mugre.

Me incorporé de la cama. ―Bien, bien. Iremos a ver que le ocurre.

Sinceramente tengo curiosidad de saber que le pasa. Además de que quiero despejar mi mente por un rato haciendo otro tipo de actividades que no sean revolcarme en mi propia miseria.

Más tarde me reuní con Midorima (con un cuchillo en la mano. Cosas afortunadas y eso) y los Miyaji y nos encaminamos a averiguar qué demonios le estaba pasando a Takao para que dejara de ser…. lo que la mayor parte del tiempo es, y pasara a ser una aproximación a un indigente.

En realidad, la casa de Takao es bastante bonita. No cuenta con todos los lujos, pero si los suficientes para tener una vida muy por encima de lo decente. En la puerta nos recibió una niña (su hermana menor) y nos mostró la dirección a lo que parece ser el cuarto del hombre de la casa. El pasillo que conducía a su habitación apenas y era iluminado por una bombilla.

Toqué suavemente la puerta cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. ―Compadre, ¿te encuentras bien?

―¿Ya murió del todo? ―preguntó Miyaji #2. Justo oímos lo que parecían ser gruñidos y música de los 90's.

―¿Y si se convirtió en un zombie? ―planteé.

―Bueno, si tiene ansias de comer cerebros no vendrá detrás del tuyo, precisamente. ―dijo Miyaji #1. ―Te salvas.

―¡Maldito! ―le grité.

Entonces decidí que era mejor adentrarnos en los confines de la habitación que parecía que no había visto la luz del sol en días. Ventanas y cortinas cerradas y la única fuente de iluminación era el televisor encendido. En el suelo había una especie de bulto en vuelto en mantas, que dio indicios de movimiento.

―¡EL SÉPTIMO DÍA! ―grité mientras corrí a abrazar a Midorima justo cuando, lo que parecía ser Takao, se asomó sobre las mantas revelando su rostro demacrado. ―¡AHHHHH, EL FANTASMA RECICLADO DEL HALCÓN!

Hace un par de noches me vi una maratón de películas de terror, y entre ellas se encontraba la película "The Ring" y cómo no manejo muy bien este género, me asusto con casi cualquier cosa.

―Todavía estoy vivo….creo. ―logró decir Takao.

―Pues ayudaría mucho que se lo comuniques a tu expresión de cadáver. ―replicó Midorima mientras trataba de alejarme.

De repente, una de las canciones de mala muerte que Takao estaba escuchando se acabó, dando paso a una totalmente devastadora. Takao comenzó a sorber mocos y a cantar a todo pulmón (la canción era inglés, pero eso no le importó mucho).

―You said that you'd never, leave me alone. ―usó su mano para simular un micrófono y mientras más cantaba (aparte de que se me dañaban los tímpanos) más sentimiento le ponía a la canción. ―Living on the street, I'm no stranger to love. ¿Why can't you see? ¡I'M NO STRANGER TO LOVEEE!

―¿Qué demonios está mal con él? ―le pregunté a Midorima. Se supone que es su mejor amigo; debería saber.

Se acomodó los lentes antes de contestar. ―No lo sé. Ha ignorado todas mis llamadas.

―Aun así me enorgullece que te hayas dignado a llamarlo. ―bromeé a lo que él me ignoró.

―¿¡Podrías callarte!? ―Miyaji #1 le gritó a Takao que seguía cantando.

Takao hizo una mueca y le subió más volumen a la canción. Tomó un vaso que había en el suelo y le dio un largo trago al oscuro líquido borgoña que contenía.

―¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? ―preguntó Miyaji #2.

―La vida no es buena conmigo. ―dijo con voz congestionada.

―Ni conmigo. ―alcé la mano y le comuniqué telepáticamente que lo entiendo, sea cual sea la razón por la que está así.

―Lo que sea. ―masculló Midorima echando un vistazo a su alrededor, descubriendo varias botellas de líquido oscuro como el que había acabo de ingerir. ―¿Ahora te dedicas a evitarnos mientras te emborrachas escuchando música deprimente?

―Ya quisiera yo. ―Takao bufó. ―En la tienda no me vendieron alcohol por ser menor de edad, así que tuve que conformarme con jugo de uva. Es lo más parecido al vino que pude conseguir. ―suspiró. ―Aunque a este paso me dará diabetes en lugar de cirrosis.

Nosotros cuatro intercambiamos miradas, y después me senté en el suelo al lado de las mantas que hace poco cubrían a Takao. ―Cuéntame compadre, ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada, en realidad todo está en orden. ―replicó en tono casual.

―¿Entonces por qué mierda te encierras en tu cuarto cómo alma en pena y faltas al entrenamiento? ―dijo Miyaji #2. ―¿Por qué nos evitas y no les respondes las malditas llamadas a Midorima?

―¿Shin-chan me ha llamado? ―Takao preguntó sorprendido. ―Lo siento, pero mi celular se dañó.

―Imagínate el nivel de preocupación que tenían, si hasta Midorima te llamó. ―dije.

―Es bueno saber que me quieres, Shin-chan. ―Takao le dedicó el pulgar arriba.

―Ya muérete, Bakao.

―Takao. ―interrumpió Miyaji #1. ―Deja de hacerte el idiota y dinos que pasa.

―De acuerdo, lo siento. Es sólo que me siento un desastre y no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo. ―se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros. Realmente, en estos momentos entiendo a este hombre.

―¿Y cuál es la novedad? ―se extrañó Midorima. ―Siempre has sido un desastre de persona.

―Si vinieron a aportarme apoyo moral, les aviso que no lo están haciendo muy bien.

―Nosotros no vinimos a darte apoyo moral. ―Miyaji #1 esbozó una sonrisa maligna. ―Vinimos a darte una patada en ese culo pasivo que tienes, para que te animes de una maldita vez y dejes de compadecerte de ti mismo por toda la eternidad.

―Me caen mal.

―Tienes que entender, Takao. ―él me miró. ―Midorima ya está acostumbrado a tu presencia, así que si no la tiene no se haya en este mundo. ―entonces de la nada Midorima puso su (súper) mano izquierda sobre mi cráneo y lo apretó con fuerza.

Esto me hizo muy, muy, MUY MAL.

Sentí una punzada directa al corazón; lo que había logrado olvidar un par de horas, volvió a mis recuerdos con mucha más intensidad. Es decir, estoy tan mal con esto de la no amistad que hasta ya añoro que Taiga vuelva a exprimir mi cabeza como le venga en gana.

De la nada, lágrima rodaron por mis mejillas.

―¡La hiciste llorar! ―los chicos le gritaron a Midorima, y el rápidamente apartó la mano asustado y sin saber que hacer o decir.

De todas formas.

A pesar de las bromas y todo eso, no conseguimos que Takao nos dijera concretamente que era lo que le sucedía. Aun cuando usamos todos los posibles métodos para que hablara de una vez por todas. Entre tanto y tanto, llegó la noche y lastimosamente ya teníamos que irnos. Fue entonces cuando me excusé para ir al baño mientras los muchachos salieron de la casa. Cuando no quedó rastro de ellos, me encaminé de nuevo al cuarto de Takao. Es decir, yo necesito saber qué es lo que pasa.

―¿Por qué no te fuiste, Ritsu-chan? ―preguntó cuándo me vio.

―¿Realmente piensas que me voy a ir sin que me digas que te pasa? ―me senté nuevamente a su lado, en el suelo.

Finalmente, logré sacarle la preciada información con respecto a su malestar. Lo escuché con atención mientras se desahogaba durante un buen rato. No lo interrumpí ni di opiniones personales (ni siquiera hice bromas) sólo escuché sus dudas, frustraciones y temores. Y sí, era lo que pensaba en un principio.

Asuntos del corazón.

Me sorprende sin embargo que a Takao le guste una chica (no me dio el nombre por más que le pregunté); y lo más triste que ella de la noche a la mañana apareció con novio. Eso apachurra el corazón de cualquiera. También explicaría lo de las canciones deprimentes de los 90's.

Maldito amor.

―En conclusión, yo no nací para amar. Nadie nació para mí. ―dijo y se tumbó completamente en suelo.

―¿Estás viendo el canal de las telenovelas latinas?

―¿Qué? tienen dramas muy completos. No me culpes.

Me reí un poco ante su comentario y bebí del juego de uva. Supongo que a la lista de cosas que puedo hacer es beber mucho jugo de uva para morir de diabetes; debí haberlo pensado antes.

―Oye, Ritsu-chan, espero que a ti te vaya mejor en el amor que a mí. ―escupí el jugo de uva y manché las sábanas. ―¡Oye, eso no sale!

―Jajajajaja. ―reí nerviosa. "¿Amor? ¿Cuál amor? ¡No hay ningún amor!

―Bueno, ahora tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué te pasó?

―N-nada.

―¿Entonces por qué estás nerviosa?

―No estoy nerviosa. ―su mirada me decía que era inútil negar lo evidente. Suspiré resignada. ―¿Alguna vez te has besado con alguien que te imaginaste completamente imposible para ti y sucedió cuando menos lo esperabas?

―Ehhh, no. Según yo, cuando besas a alguien es porque te gusta o mínimamente te atrae.

Eso sinceramente no me ayudó mucho.

―¡A MI NO ME GUSTA ÉL!

―Sí, claro. ―sonrió burlonamente. ―No tienes por qué negarlo. Yo sé que te gusta. De hecho creo que todo el mundo lo sabe.

―¿¡QUÉ!?

―Sí, bueno, no es como que lo disimules muy bien. ―se encogió de hombros. ―Basta con que sólo pienses en lo que te hace sentir estar cerca de él.

En realidad, sí. Era sorprendente sentir cómo ese montón de emociones fluían con sólo revivir ese momento específico en mi cabeza. Podía sentir todavía ese beso grabado en mi boca; me estremecía el sólo recordar la sensación de sus manos al entrar en contacto con mi piel; la cálida respiración de ambos al estar tan cerca. Verdaderamente increíble.

Y si yo…. ¿Y si a mí me gusta Taiga?

NO.

NO.

NO.

―Además... ―la voz de Takao me trajo de nuevo a la tierra. ―Si te gusta tanto, deberías decirle. Que no te pase lo que a mí. Pídele ayuda a Kagami.

―¿¡Cómo demonios voy a pedirle ayuda a Taiga cuando él es….. ―cerré mi boca inmediatamente y miré a Takao con los ojos muy abiertos. ―¿De quién demonios estás hablando tú?

―¿Cómo de quién? pues Himuro. Es supuestamente el hermano de Kagami. Él podría ayudarte. ―luego también me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ―¿Tú de quien hablas?

No había tomado la variable "Tatsuya" en este problema.

Me paré rápidamente. ―Takao, tengo que irme. Olvidé alimentar a mis….peces. ¡Adiós!

―¡Ritsu-chan, espera! ¡Tú no tienes peces! ¿¡Quién es el otro!?

―¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Me llamas si estás a punto de morir!

Corrí hasta la estación, me subí al tren y me puse a pensar en cómo es posible que me esté pasando esto. Mi vida era tranquila, y de un momento a otro se transformó en esto. Antes de ir a mi casa, pasé por la tienda de conveniencia para comprar jugo de uva (las ideas de Takao a veces son buenas) y cuando iba a tomar la maldita botella una mano se adelantó y la tomó primero.

―¿Por qué demo…. ―y me dio un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

Nos miramos como idiotas el uno al otro durante dos minutos exactos. El tiempo que a Tetsu le tomó llegar hasta nosotros.

―Kagami-kun, creo que aquí no venden la comida de Nú….hola, Ritsuka-san. ¿Pasa algo?

―Nada, no es nada Kuroko. ―Taiga me entregó la botella de jugo. ―Te dije que aquí no venderían la comida del perro.

―B-bueno. Yo me voy. Nos vemos el lunes. ―intenté hacer mi escape pero Tetsu me detuvo.

―Ya es tarde. No dejaremos que camines a tu casa sola.

―Son sólo cuatro calles. Mejor ve a la estación, el último tren está a punto de pasar.

―Tienes razón. ―dijo pensativo. ―Pero de igual forma pienso que es peligroso. Kagami-kun puede acompañarte.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ―los dos gritamos.

Entonces Tetsu predicó acerca de la amistad y de cómo Taiga (ya que él no podía por vivir lejos), siendo un chico, debía procurar protegerme y asegurarse que llegase a salvo a mi casa; o de lo contrario, si me pasaba algo, no viviría con ello nunca más.

Tetsu y su psicología barata.

Por lo que entonces llegaron los 10 minutos más incómodos de mi vida, caminando al lado de mi amigo que ya no es mi amigo. Lo miré de reojo; él realmente es muy alto y yo lo único que podía pensar era que para poder besarlo tendría que pararme en alguna banca o hacer que se inclinara. Rápidamente fijé mi mirada al suelo. Sentía que mis mejillas estaban calientes. ¿Por qué tengo esta clase de pensamientos?

―Ritsuka. ―me tensé ante el llamado.

―¿S-si? ―me detuve cuando vi que él lo hizo.

―Los problemas se solucionan hablando, no dejando de hablar. ―indicó con rotundidad. ―Tenemos que aclarar esto antes de que se nos escape de las manos y se convierta en un completo caos.

―Nos saltamos las clases y el entrenamiento para evitar vernos unos a otros. Para mí esto ya es un caos.

―En mi defensa, necesitaba pensar mucho y… ¿Nos sentamos en la banca? ―señaló las bancas que había en el parque de la discordia.

Una vez allí, comencé a hablar más. ―En mi defensa, todo esto no hubiera sucedido si no fuera por tu culpa. ―es decir, ¿Quién fue el idiota que me manoseó la noche del sexo fingido con Kise y Aomine? ¡Esto claramente no es mi culpa!

Está bien, si lo es.

―¿¡Mi culpa!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡El que debería estar molesto soy yo!

―Porque eres un idiota, aunque siempre lo eres así que no debería molestarme por eso.

―Tienes razón, lo soy, pero yo no fui la estúpida enana que se molestó de la noche a la mañana y empezó a actuar raro.

―Eso es muy descortés. Soy la más afectada aquí, claramente.

Taiga tomó mi cabeza y la exprimió (mi corazón se llenó de alegría por fin). Eso me hizo tener la esperanza de que las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad.

―Así que entonces empiezas a ignorarme, luego vienes y me besas, ¿y la afectada eres tú?

―No es mi culpa que tú hayas tenido sueños lujuriosos y me involucraras en ellos, alma pecadora.

―Bueno, de todas formas para ti no fue nada. ―dijo mirando el cielo nocturno. ―¿Cuáles sueños lujuriosos? ―y entonces tuve que contarle lo del incidente en su casa; creo que es mejor aclarar el asunto desde el momento en que se originó.

―Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. ―suspiré. ―Cuando estoy nerviosa no sé muy bien que es lo que digo, y yo quería irme y tú me estabas reteniendo. En verdad lo siento.

―Eres una maldita enana. ―dijo después de unos minutos. ―Lamento lo que hice, pero estaba dormido, así que no fue del todo mi culpa. Además, debiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio.

―Entonces…. ¿amigos? ―le ofrecí mi linda mano. Él la tomó al instante.

―Amigos. ―a pesar de que su mano cubría completamente la mía, parecía como que encajaban perfectamente. Cómo si hubiera sido hecha para mí.

"Basta con que sólo pienses en lo que te hace sentir estar cerca de él." la voz de Takao se hizo eco en mi mente. Incluso lo vi en forma chibi. Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar aquel pensamiento.

Caminamos lo que quedaba para llegar a mi casa en un ambiente menos tenso.

―Bien, nos vemos luego. ―Taiga murmuró antes de darse la vuelta para ir a su casa.

Debería estar contenta ¿cierto? El problema se ha solucionado. Entonces Taiga se dio la vuelta y a gran velocidad se acercó a mí de nuevo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

―P-por qué, ¿Qué? ―pregunté de vuelta.

―Me besaste. ¿Por qué?

Las palabras de Takao resonaron una y otra vez en mi mente, como un mantra. Ugh, ese estúpido halcón.

―Po-porque yo….sinceramente no sé.

―Uhm…. bien, supongo. Cuando lo sepas, me dices. ―asentí y él volvió a darse la vuelta para marcharse definitivamente.

Sonreí. Taiga es demasiado bueno para un ser humano. A pesar de todo no me presionó por una respuesta y creo que ahora estamos más o menos bien.

―La juventud de estos días. ―miré a la anciana vecina.

―¿Usted no tiene nada más que hacer? ―pregunté por fin lo que hace mucho quería.

―No. Desde que mi marido murió, no hago mucho. Sólo me siento aquí a mirar cómo le va a la gente con su vida. ―dijo sonriendo y continuó leyendo lo que tenía entre manos.

―Buenas noches. ―abrí la puerta, pero antes de entrar, la llamé. Tal vez un consejo de anciana me serviría de algún modo. ―Oiga, ¿los amigos se besan?

―Pues si están solteros y se tienen ganas, ¿Por qué no? yo que tú me casaba de una vez con ese muchacho. Con ese cuerpo debe hacer….

―¡Hasta luego!

No es lo que esperaba, sinceramente.

Sin embargo, antes de que el sueño me venciera (no duermo bien hace mucho) un pensamiento fugaz abordó mi mente. Una respuesta que pude haberle dado a Taiga, aunque la descarté tan rápido cómo surgió la idea.

"Porque me gustas."

Con amor.

Claire.

* * *

 **¡HEY, HEY, HEY!**

 **¿Cómo han estado? xD**

 **Pensaba subir este capítulo el día 18 porque ese día este fanfic cumple un año :3 pero muy probablemente no pueda o no tenga tiempo dado que para esas fechas estoy en exámenes TnT así que decidí hacerlo hoy, pues es semana santa y estas vacaciones me caen muy bien; por lo que estaré actualizando todas mis historias *w***

 **Ehh, también quería comunicarles que ya casi llegamos al final de este fanfic con bromas sin sentido e intentos de romances :v**

 **Cómo siempre muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus siempre amables comentarios. ¡Los amo!**

 **Nos leemos dentro de... ¿un mes? si, probablemente.**


	70. La caja misteriosa

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes, pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 69: La caja misteriosa.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Es impresionante para mí como el tiempo ha volado. Es decir, hace poco estaba celebrando el año nuevo, y ya estamos en noviembre nuevamente.

De todos modos.

Los sábados se supone que es día de práctica. Tenemos un juego importante contra Kaijo, así que no entiendo la razón por la que Riko-sempai canceló la maldita práctica.

Bueno, de hecho, si lo hago.

¿Recuerdas que el equipo de los raritos le ganó al equipo de satanás?

Pues bien, no sé de dónde demonios le vino la idea a Aida-san de que compensar al equipo por tal hazaña era necesario. Ya tuvieron sus minutos de fama, ¿Qué más pueden pedir? además, creo que si quisiera compensarlos realmente, no se habría tardado…. ¡TRES MALDITOS MESES EN HACERLO!

En fin. Fue una bella noche de un no tan bello día viernes que me llegó un mensaje de la matriarca (en serio, aún sigo sorprendida de que no haya muerto por contusiones en el cuerpo a causa de faltar a la práctica seguido).

La entrenadora suprema: Ritsuka, mi papá quiere compensar al equipo por haber ganado aquel día, así que vas a venir.

Yo: ¡¿EHHHHH?! ¿Ir a dónde? ¡Yo no soy parte del equipo!

La entrenadora suprema: Vas a venir.

Y eso fue todo. Era una orden, obviamente. Bueno, igual no estoy en posición de quejarme; ella ha sido muy buena conmigo al no matarme todavía (he sido muy irresponsable con los entrenamientos últimamente). De cualquier forma, me pregunto por qué la compensación tenía que darse un día sábado, y peor aún, a las 5:00 am. Estoy rodeada de locos.

El verdadero milagro de ese día (aparte de los que me rodean) es que no hubiéramos huido como conejos asustados tras escuchar el lugar al cual iríamos. Quiero decir, pensé que nos llevarían, ¿yo que se? ¿Hollywood? eso sí sería una verdadera compensación.

―¿Un zoológico? ―pregunté con el ceño fruncido. ―Me levanté a las cuatro de la mañana, ¿para ir a ver un zoológico? ―tenía rabia contenida. ―Si quisiera ver animales, me basta con una foto de Taiga.

―¡Maldita! ―apenas y gritó; tenía sueño el pobrecito. ―Kuroko, ¡dile algo!

―Kagami-kun, no grites que tengo sueño. ―tan emocionado estaba Tetsu con todo esto, que ni tuvo la decencia de peinarse. Sus pintas sí que eran dignas de un zoológico.

―Bueno, no está tan mal. ―dijo Kise. ―¡Es un zoológico! ¡Hay monos!

―Si quieres ver monos, mírate al espejo. ―dijo Aomine, que ni sonámbulo deja de molestar al rubio.

―Pues que mal. ―dijo Musaki con la voz somnolienta. ―Yo no quiero ir.

―¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Midorima. Musaki se encogió de hombros.

―No es como que alguno hubiera tenido una opción. ―dije, obviamente echándole veneno a Riko-sempai. Ella me ignoró olímpicamente.

―Hay que verlo por el lado amable. ¡Vamos a divertirnos! ―es increíble que Momoi estuviera tan activa a las cinco de la mañana.

―Deja esa cara, Ritsukacchi. ―Kise llegó a mi lado. ―Total, fijo que los monos te subirán el ánimo.

―Olvida los putos monos. ―Aomine y yo dijimos. Odio cuando pensamos y hablamos en conjunto.

―Bien, basta. ―Riko-sempai sonó el silbato. ―Van a subir muy juiciosos a ese autobús. ―nosotros asentimos. Entonces ella y Momoi caminaron hacia el auto de Aida-san.

―¡Hey, hey, hey! ―las detuve. ―¿A dónde van?

―Bueno, vamos a ir con mi padre. ―ella lo dijo con obviedad.

―¡Yo también voy contigo! ―supliqué.

―No. Necesitamos que cuides a los chicos. ―Momoi sonrió. ―Míralo de esta forma. En toda historia de terror que se aprecie, siempre hay supervivientes.

―¿¡Y yo debo morir!?"

―Al autobús. ―Riko-sempai ordenó.

Fui con cara de culo al autobús, y me subí con la misma cara.

―¿A que vienen esas caras tan largas? ―Kise era el único que estaba disfrutando esto. ―Sé que madrugar es horrible, pero, ¿Dónde está la ilusión? ¿La energía de la juventud? ¿Los monos?

―Como vuelvas a repetir la palabra mono, te dejo calvo. ―sentencié con mi voz diabólica.

Me pregunto por qué ninguno quiso sentarse a mi lado. Bien, total, ni los necesito.

―Kise-chin está tan ilusionado…..se ha vuelto tonto.

―¿Más aún? ―preguntó Midorima.

―Creo que me estoy mareando. ―dijo Tetsu tapándose la boca con la mano.

―Pero si acabamos de arrancar. ―dijo Takao.

Bien, no culpo a Tetsu. Este autobús era la miseria convertida en vehículo (creo que Akashi le está haciendo un favor al poner sus posaderas pertenecientes a la realeza en él) circulaba por la carretera dando saltitos, como si sólo hubieses obstáculos en el camino. Quiero pensar que el presupuesto no daba para más.

―Esto es un asco. ―Akashi dijo entre sueños, y que lo diga él ya es mucho.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y ya tuvimos que parar para que Tetsu pudiera vomitar con un mínimo de dignidad. Taiga y yo bajamos con él, y lo miramos con total lástima.

―Taiga, huyamos. ―dije, mirando al sol naciente.

―No, gracias. Prefiero vivir.

Pobre ingenuo.

Luego de dos sofocantes horas, por fin llegamos a ese maldito zoológico. No era malo, pero tampoco era lo más perfecto del mundo. Por lo menos podía presumir de estar bien organizado. Nada más al entrar, entregaban a cada persona un panfleto con un mapa. A partir de ahí, cada uno tendría que decidir si seguir el itinerario lógico, que agrupaba a los animales según el hábitat, o el temático, que hasta el son de hoy no tengo ni puta idea de que sea.

Ah, bueno. También estaba el itinerario "Esto es una mierda, no me gusta seguir mapas" patrocinado por Ritsuka, y el "El único que me puede decir que orden seguir, soy yo" patrocinado por Aomine.

Riko-sempai propuso que formáramos grupos, y cada quien elegiría que itinerario seguir.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Midorima, Takao, Akashi y Musaki siguieron el itinerario lógico.

Momoi, Riko-sempai (que ahora son las mejores amigas), Hyuuga-sempai y Wakamatsu-sempai siguieron el itinerario temático.

Obligué a Tetsu y a Taiga a ir en mi itinerario; y, en vista que Momoi lo abandonó y Kise eligió ir conmigo, a Aomine no le quedó de otra que seguirnos. Por lo tanto, no es para nada sorprendente que todo se haya convertido en un caos.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a ver los dichosos monos (Kise me tenía harta). Él fue feliz fotografiando a todos los monitos que se le cruzaban por el camino. También quedó en registro una fotografía de un mono jalándome el cabello.

Odio los monos.

―Es impresión mía, ¿o hay muy pocos monos? ―preguntó Taiga, intentando ver más allá de lo que logra.

―Ese mono de ahí está muerto. ―señaló Aomine.

―Qué suerte. ―comentó Tetsu.

―Hey, chicos, ¡saquemos todos una foto con los monos! ―no podíamos decirle que no a su sonrisa bonita y cara de inocencia.

Debí haberle dicho que no.

Como yo no salía en la maldita foto (¡sorpresa! soy una jodida enana) tuve que treparme en la barandilla para quedar más o menos a la altura de Kise. Él tomó la foto, y segundos después fui arrastrada al abismo. No sé cómo pasó, pero caí como bulto de papa directo en el hábitat de los monos. Llena de tierra, suciedad y estiércol. Supongo que mi cuerpo es 70% agua de mar, porque soy demasiado salada.

―JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ―Aomine y Taiga se partieron de risa.

―¡Ritsukacchi! ―Kise gritó como si hubiera muerto.

―Ritsuka-san, ¿te encuentras bien? ―Tetsu preguntó.

―Si. Fíjate que siempre había soñada empaparme en caca de mono. ―dije sarcástica.

Tetsu aceptó el sarcasmo como si fuese un cupón para depilarse las axilas; o sea, le dio igual.

―Entonces estás bien. ―dijo con calma.

―¡Claro que no! ―exploté. ―¡Sáquenme de aquí, joder!

Por más que me estiré para alcanzar la mano de Taiga, fue inútil. Temía que los monos vinieran a matarme. Soy un extraño para ellos. ¿Por qué no pudo caer Aomine aquí? vienen siendo como familia.

―¡Estírate más! ―dijo Kise.

―¡No puedo más! ―dije. ―Soy la chica aquí, y usted los hombres. ¡Tienen que sacarme!

―¡Busca algo en lo que apoyarte! ―Taiga dijo. Busqué desesperadamente, y entonces fue cuando la vi.

La caja misteriosa.

Era misteriosa porque, bueno, estaba en el jodido hábitat de los monos. ¿Qué hace una caja ahí en primer lugar? de todas formas, la agarré para su inspección. Tal vez tenía algún nombre y alguien la había olvidado por error.

―¿Qué demonios haces? ―Taiga me llamó.

―¡Taiga, agarra esta caja! ―la tiré, y él la atrapó.

Entonces corrí al árbol (que por suerte no estaba infestado de monos) y lo trepé. Me siento demasiado valiente como para atreverme a hacer eso. Luego, agarré una soga que había colgada de una de las ramas del árbol, y cerrando los ojos, grité:

―¡Ahora agárrame a mí, Taiga!

―¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡Espera, Ritsu…! ―era muy tarde, ya me había tirado. Lo bueno es que no me dejó morir.

Después todos miramos la caja que emitía un aura extraña.

―Voy a abrirla. ―anuncié.

―¿Y si hay un muerto adentro? ―supuso Tetsu. Debo hacer que deje de ver CSI Miami; le está afectando considerablemente.

―Eso me da mala espina. ―dijo Kise. ―Es de los monos. Deja eso quieto.

―Aun así voy a abrirla.

―Hey, Kise tiene razón. ―Aomine intervino. Es raro que le dé la razón a la diva. ―No creo que debas abrirla.

―Es mejor si la devolvemos a donde estaba. ―dijo Taiga.

―Todavía voy a abrirla. ―dije tercamente (odia esa parte de mí, a veces) y desenvolví la caja.

En el momento en que abrí la caja, de repente explotó en mi cara. El humo que desprendía nos hizo toser a todos.

―¿¡Qué demonios!? ―oi una voz ronca y profunda, claramente de hombre. Lo extraño era que había sido yo quien dijo aquello.

―¿Están bien? ―voz suave, neutra y delicada no identificada.

―¡Mis bellos ojos arden! ―voz suave y delicada no identificada número 2.

―¡Mierda, huele horrible! ―no era nada delicada, pero aun así no la reconocía.

―¿Quién carajo hace este tipo de bromas? ―y esa voz, sí que menos.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, estaba mirando a 4 chicas, con colores de cabello peculiares.

―¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ―esos gritos femeninos y uno masculino debió haber llenado de horror a todo el zoológico. Las cuatro chicas, asustadas, se agarraron los pechos. Yo, por otra parte, miré asustada lo que tenía entre las piernas.

―¡SOY UN CHICO! ―grité a todo pulmón.

―¡SOMOS CHICAS!

―¿¡Cómo pasó esto!? ―era la pregunta del millón.

Frente a todo pronóstico, me encontré caminando medio desnuda (desnudo) con cuatro chicas a mi alrededor. Si esto no es la cosa más rara que me ha pasado, ya no sé qué puede superarlo. Si. Cambiamos de sexo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? nadie lo sabe, pero, realmente, no pensé que era tan malo. Ahora estábamos en el lugar más recóndito intentando entender esta situación.

―Fue por la caja. ―dijo Tetsu-mujer, usando mi ropa. Suerte que había traído ropa de más, pero imposible que pueda encajarle a los otros.

―Ritsuka, esta cosa me aprieta en el pecho. ―Aomine-mujer me miró de forma burlona. ―Las tienes más pequeñas que las mías. Mi versión femenina es mucho más dotada.

―Pues a mí tu pantalón me aprieta en la entrepierna. Siento que mis huevos se asfixian. ―le saqué la lengua.

―Mentirosa.

―No miento, es enserio. ―dije incómoda. Los cuatro bajaron la mirada a mi entrepierna. ―¡No lo soporto más! ¡Se siente aguado y asqueroso! ―me desabroché el pantalón y lo bajé junto con la ropa interior. Ellos ensancharon los ojos y abrieron mucho la boca.

―¡No seas cochina! ―Taiga-mujer me golpeó. Creo que siempre quiso hacer eso.

―Aunque prefiero mi versión masculina, como mujer no estoy nada mal. ―Kise-mujer sonrió con arrogancia mientras movía su larga cabellera rubia al estilo comercial de shampoo.

―Maldito teñido. ―dijo Aomine-mujer.

―Tenemos que concentrarnos en volver a la normalidad. ―exclamó Tetsu. Todos lo miramos con atención. ―¿Qué?

―¡Kurokocchi es tan bonita! ―asentí ante aquellas palabras. Tetsu suspiró.

―¡Si, es la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos han visto! ―dije ilusionada. Recordé el día que lo travistieron (consulta el festival cultural).

―¿¡Quieres ponerte algo de ropa!? ―Taiga me gritó. Se me hace que recordó a Alex, ¡Jaja!

―Ya dije que el pantalón de Aomine me aprieta al igual que su ropa interior. Porque él sea el más alto no significa que tenga que ponerme su ropa. ―me crucé de brazos.

―Pero ahora eres de la misma altura que Aominecchi. ―no te miento, una parte de mi era totalmente feliz al experimentar lo que se siente ser alto.

―Préstame tu pantalón, Taiga. ―le pedí con ternura pero él hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―El tuyo seguro le apretará más, Bakagami; así que no te humilles. ―dijo Aomine.

De todas formas, a Taiga no le quedó de otra que prestarme su pantalón el cual me quedó perfectamente bien.

―Ahh, ya no siento que aplastan a mi compa. ―dije con expresión aliviada.

―Que no le quede mi pantalón es porque solamente fue alteración. ¿Escucharon? AL-TE-RA-CI-ÓN. ―Aomine fulminó con la mirada a Taiga que le sonrió con arrogancia.

―Como digas, Aomine-ku… ¿–san? ―Tetsu y sus confusiones. ―Lo importante aquí es saber cómo salir de este enredo.

―¿Y si le decimos a Momoicchi? ella siempre sabe qué hacer. ―sugirió Kise.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué ella? ―pregunté de mala gana.

―Bueno, si puede sacar a Aomine de sus problemas siempre, entonces supongo que ella podría ayudarnos. ―Taiga estuvo de acuerdo.

―Pues a mí me da igual. ―dijo Ahomine.

―¡Bien! vamos a buscarla.

Lo más loco de todo esto es que llamamos bastante la atención de las pocas personas que transitan por este zoológico de mala muerte. Buscamos, y buscamos a la pequeña mujer por todas partes y no logramos dar con su paradero. ¿Dónde demonios se esconde este algodón de azúcar? ¡Ni siquiera respondía su teléfono! al final, tuvimos que parar la búsqueda porque mi vejiga no aguantaba más y tenía que ir al baño. Naturalmente, siendo que nací mujer, entré en el baño de las chicas sin tener en cuenta que de chica no me quedaba ni la punta de la uña del pie. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, y en el momento en que salí del cubículo una manada de mujeres me miraba con ojos en forma de corazón y baba saliéndoles de la boca.

Mi cara, lógicamente, era de asco, enojo y error.

―¡Eres tan sexy! ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre? ―chilló una de ellas como si estuviera experimentando un orgasmo.

―Jajajajaja, lo siento, pero no me gustan las mujeres. ―exclamé, intentando no sonar grosera.

―¡Kyaa! ¡Eso te hace aún más sensual! ―que raras. ―Seguro que eres el seme. ¡Dinos quien es tu uke!

Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba viviendo el sueño americano y lo estaba desperdiciando. ¡Soy un hombre, joder! ¡Puedo hacer Yaoi! ¡Susuka y Anuka se morirían de envidia ahora! Solo tengo que encontrar con quién demonios hacerlo, y cumpliré el sueño de toda mi vida (o bueno, de la mitad de ella). Bueno, también me di cuenta que las mujeres son unas jodidas enfermas.

Intenté salir del baño, y entonces estas mujeres empezaron a seguirme, por lo que tuve que correr. Nunca pensé que de hombre me fuera ir tan bien en esto del amor.

De todas formas, pude llegar a mi destino (que era con los chicos/chicas) y esconderme con un rotundo éxito.

―Lo que me extraña es que siendo la persona que eres, no las hayas golpeado o mandado al hospital. ―dijo Tetsu después de escuchar mi pequeña travesía.

―¿Qué nunca has peleado contra una jauría de mujeres? ―lo miré indignada. ―No, espera; eres lindo, pero no del tipo que persiguen las chicas por ser sexy.

―Puede que no tenga un cuerpo de tentación como el tuyo masculino, Ritsuka-san, pero soy mejor persona que tú.

―¡Oye! ―grité. ―No es mi culpa que sea un Adonis.

―Mira Kise, así es como te ves cuando te idolatras a ti mismo. ―Aomine me señaló.

―¡No es cierto! ―se cruzó de brazos. ―Yo me veo más genial. ―todos rodamos los ojos. ―Además, no saben lo mano largas que pueden ser los hombres. Cuando fui a la tienda me sentía ultrajado. ¡Ya no podré casarme de blanco! ¡Me han manoseado todo!

Aomine le dio su merecido golpe por idiota.

Continuando con la búsqueda de Momoi (ya le estaba rezando a los santos para ver si nos hacían el milagro de mandárnosla) vimos al grupo de Akashi, Midorima, Musaki y Takao. Nos escondimos tras los arbustos que había allí cerca. Era patético, pero no queríamos que ellos se enteraran de nada. Y luego, por fin la encontramos. Ese algodón de azúcar andante con grandes atributos paseándose entre las personas y disfrutando de un raspado.

―¡Momoi! ―grité. Ella volteó, y me miró confundida. Estaba a punto de empezar a correr, pero fui más rápida y la atrapé y le tapé la boca para que no gritara; luego la cargué y la llevé al rincón en donde estábamos.

―¡Auxilio! ―ella empezó a llamar por ayuda en cuanto la solté.

―¡Momoicchi, auxilio te estamos pidiendo nosotros! ―dijo Kise desesperado.

Ella nos miró de arriba hacia abajo en repetidas ocasiones, y luego se acercó a Aomine. Lo manoseó como le vino en gana (está bien, no tanto así) y entonces gritó.

―¡Dai-chan!

―Si, sí. Deja de toquetearme.

―¿¡Qué les pasó!? ―Preguntó.

Ellos me miraron, acusándome.

―Cambiamos de sexo, o algo así. ―respondió Taiga.

―¿Por qué? esperen un minuto, ¿Dónde está Tetsu-kun?

―Aquí, Momoi-san. ―Tetsu apareció tras ella, y después de llevarse un susto, Momoi Satsuki murió por un sangrado nasal masivo.

―No la culpo. ―dije.

Luego le contamos con lujo de detalle todo lo que hemos tenido que vivir hasta llegar a este punto. Ella nos escuchó atentamente (rio en la parte de los pantalones) y después pensó; pensó como solo ella suele pensar.

―¿Y dónde está la caja? ―preguntó.

―Donde los monitos. ―contestó Kise.

―¿Y no la revisaron después de que sucedió todo esto?

Gotas de sudor frio cayeron al suelo, proveniente de nosotros cinco. ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayamos sido tan estúpidos!? Bueno, en mi es normal; en Taiga, Kise y Aomine también, ¿Pero Tetsu? ¡Por favor! lo miramos fijamente para que sintiera que lo culpamos por ello.

―¿Qué? también tengo derecho a estresarme. ―fue todo lo que dijo. Su cara inexpresiva me chupa a veces.

―En lugar de seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, vamos por la maldita caja. ―dijo Taiga.

Me sorprende bastante que nadie haya venido a visitar a los monos aparte de nosotros. La caja estaba ahí, abierta como la dejamos; y lo monos seguían haciendo sus porquerías.

Momoi tomó la caja para la inspección (secretamente desee que también se transformara). La miró detalladamente.

―Hay algo aquí escrito, pero está en otro idioma. Creo que es francés.

―Déjame ver. ―Momoi le entregó la caja a Aomine. ―Si de cuerpo deseas cambiar, a alguien de tu mismo sexo debes besar. ¿Qué mierda es esto? ―miramos a Aomine totalmente sorprendidos. ―¿Qué?

―Nada. Es que jamás imaginamos que Aomine-ku…san pudiera leer algo que estuviera en francés. ―Tetsu dijo.

―Dai-chan no es tan bruto como parece, Tetsu-kun. ―Momoi salió en la defensa.

―Gracias, ayudas bastante. ―Aomine le dijo sarcástico.

―Como sea, ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ―preguntó Taiga.

―Eso es bastante gracioso. Entonces se supone que como ahora soy chica, ¿debo besar a una? ―dijo Kise.

―No creo que sea tan sencillo como eso. ―dije. ―Más bien será a un chico, para volver a ser chico.

―¡Exacto! ―exclamó Momoi. ―Originalmente tú eres chica, y ustedes chicos. Tienen que besar a alguien de su mismo sexo para volver a la normalidad.

―Estas jodidamente loca si crees que haré algo como eso. ―Aomine hizo una mueca de asco.

―Me niego. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¡Por Dios, no! jamás en la vida. ―siguió Kise.

―Primero me saco los ojos. ―dijo Taiga.

―No pienso besar a una chica. ―dije poniendo mis brazos en forma de x.

―Está bien, entonces, se quedarán así para siempre. ―ella dijo. Juro que vi cachos y cola saliendo de esa mujer malvada.

Obviamente, ninguno de nosotros quiere algo como eso.

―¿Cómo estamos seguros de que va a funcionar? ―pregunté.

―No pierden nada con intentarlo.

―Bien. ―dijimos resignados a perder nuestra dignidad, si es que aún quedaba algo de ella.

Luego nos miraron entre nosotros, totalmente nerviosos. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer llegados a este punto? ¿Coger a la primera persona que se nos atraviese? o tal vez…

Giré mi cabeza cual invertebrada y miré a Momoi como si fuera una loca maniática. Oh Dios… no puedo creer que vaya hacer lo que voy a hacer….

―¿Ritsu-chan…? ―me miró con temor. Entonces la tomé por la fuerza, y tragándome cualquier tipo de rechazo y asco, la besé.

Ella se desmayó cuando la solté. Me limpié la boca y me inspeccioné. Toqué mi pecho; era suave y blando. Mis manos eran pequeñas y delicadas y sobre todo, no había nada molestándome en la entrepierna.

―¡Funcionó! ―grité alegremente. Agradezco que la camisa que traía Kise y me prestó fuera lo suficientemente grande para servir como vestido. ―Bueno, ahora van ustedes.

No les quedó de otra más que hacerlo entre ellos, ¡jaja! Kise lo hizo con Aomine y Taiga con Tetsu (que Dios inmortalice el día en que pude presenciar semejante cosa). Después de organizarnos bien y de tirar esa caja al más allá, nos reunimos con el resto de los chicos para por fin marcharnos de este apestoso lugar al cual nunca jamás quiero volver.

Juramos solemnemente nunca hablar de lo sucedido ese día. Empezando porque ni sabemos que fue lo que pasó.

Y pensándolo bien, quiero quedarme con esa intriga.

Con amor.

Claire.

* * *

 **¿Adivinen quien volvió con un capítulo lleno de cosas sin sentido? xD**

 **¡HOLA!**

 **¿No me extrañaron? yo a ustedes si TnT se supone que en este momento debería estar gozando de unas merecidas vacaciones, pero como no soy una estudiante muy aplicada debo hacer curso de verano :"v por lo que aún estoy metida en la universidad recuperando la materia que debía haber pasado en el semestre normalmente. Además, muchas otras cosas más pasaron xD. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de subir este capítulo que espero les guste y divierta. Quisiera volver a leer sus comentarios; de verdad que lo extraño.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	71. Probabilidad de desastre: 100

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 70: Probabilidad de desastre: 100%

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Llega un momento en la vida de todo adolescente normal en el que simplemente quieres desaparecer. Y bueno, al parecer, ese momento en mi vida ha llegado. Decir que todo está bien después de lo ocurrido en esta semana sería como adornar la realidad con toneladas de maquillaje sobre capas de cemento encima de una base profunda de tierra.

Los muchachos estaban muy tristes porque esta vez no pudimos conseguir ser los campeones en la Winter Cup. Aunque, bueno, el tercer lugar es mejor que nada. No culpamos a Taiga (yo sí) por haber enfermado el día del partido contra Kaijo. El tipo nunca se enferma, así que supongo que ya era tiempo para que lo hiciera.

De todas formas.

Navidad está muy cerca, y se supone que Seirin tiene que hacer un trabajo en caridad para la comunidad. Como la mayoría de mis compañeros de curso odian los niños, se decidió que la obra benéfica será en pro para los ancianos de un asilo con escasos recursos. Y, por haberse llevado la mayoría de votos en todos los grupos de segundo año, cada curso tendrá que hacer una obra de teatro. Ahora, la encargada de hacer el guion para la obra de todos los salones es nada más y nada menos que Anuka.

Si, leíste bien. El demonio mayor.

No es de extrañar entonces que yo estuviera temiendo por mi vida.

―¿Estás segura de eso? ―le pregunté a Anuka cuando estábamos tomando el almuerzo. ―Son muchos salones a los cuales prepararles un guion.

―Está bien. Puedo con eso y con más. ―ella dijo sonriendo.

―No puedo creer que nos obliguen a hacer eso. ―Taiga dijo de mal humor.

―En realidad, el único obligado eres tú, Kagami-kun. ―dijo Tetsu.

Si. Taiga está obligado a participar en la obra para mejorar sus horrendas calificaciones. Yo, por otro lado, estoy horrada de decir que no estoy penando esta vez.

―De todas formas, aún hay que elegir la dinámica para poder asignar los papeles. ―dijo Susuka.

―¿Eso quiere decir que la obra ya está lista? ―pregunté.

―La de tu clase sí. ―Anuka sonrió aún más. Taiga, Tetsu y yo nos miramos inseguros.

La verdad, después de leer el guion de la obra de teatro, pensé que no estaba tan mal. Tenía drama, romance, guerra y más drama que cualquier otra cosa. Lo que me sorprende es que no haya sido nada gay; sabiendo que es un escrito de Anuka. Entonces, después de las clases de la tarde, Anuka entró en nuestro salón para darnos un anuncio.

―¡Hola! ―dijo alegre. ―Como ya saben, ya he terminado de escribir la obra para este curso, y supongo que ya debieron haberla leído. Por lo tanto, para poder asignar quien interpretará a quien, decidí hacerlo por sorteo.

Entonces, con el ánimo por los suelos, cada estudiante fue acercándose a las dos bolsas que había; una contenía los nombres de las chicas y la otra la de los chichos. Temblé en cuanto fue mi turno. Tragué saliva cuando mis dedos entraron en contacto con un papel. Lo saqué cuidadosamente y volví a mi lugar. Entonces, cuando todos los estudiantes tenían su papel en mano, Anuka pidió que los desdobláramos.

Suspiré de alivio al leer quien me había tocado. Luego miré a Tetsu. ―¿Cuál tienes?

―Soy el padre de las hermanas. ―no parecía nada contento. ―Yo quería ser un árbol.

―Que mal chiste, Tetsu. ―le revolví el cabello. ―¡Yo soy la hermana malvada! no me siento mal con mi papel. ―dije sonriendo. ―¿Cuál tienes tú, Taiga?

―Parish. ―dijo. Mi sonrisa se borró. Tetsu lo miró asombrado. ―¿Quién demonios es?

―¿Qué no leíste lo que Chitanda escribió? ―Kida preguntó.

Taiga negó. ―¡Era demasiado largo!

―No era tan largo, Kagami-kun. ―Tetsu lo miró con reproche.

Kida rodó los ojos. ―Felicidades, Kagami. Tienes uno de los dos papeles protagónicos.

―¿Ah? ¿Y el otro quien lo tiene? ―Taiga es un idiota.

―¿A-a quien le importa? ―ellos me miraron. ―Kida, cambia papeles con Taiga.

―¿Por qué? ―alzó una ceja interrogante.

―Sólo hazlo.

Ese maldito idiota sonrió, como si supiera la razón por la que le pido que cambie papeles con Taiga. Por supuesto que no es porque al final de la maldita obra ese idiota de cejas dobles va a tener que besar a la chica a quien le haya tocado el papel protagónico femenino. Es sólo porque me preocupa mi buen amigo y sé que le va a desagradar eso.

―No quiero. ―fue todo lo que dijo. ―Me siento bien con mi papel.

―Hijo de….

―Muy bien. ―Anuka llamó la atención del aula. Todos la miramos en silencio. ―Quiero ver al frente a quienes les haya tocado interpretar a Allusia y Parish.

Kida empujó a Taiga hacia el frente antes de que yo pudiera haber hecho siquiera algo (ese maldito). Anuka sonrió complacida. Luego, renaciente de las cenizas, apareció una chica muy linda y de cabello oscuro (no recuerdo los nombres de mis compañeros, jaja) y no sólo tiene una melena negra muy reluciente y muy lisa, (como Pocahontas) sino también la piel perfecta de una modelo retocada con Photoshop, como las que aparecen en las portadas de las revistas de moda sonriendo con arrogancia. Salvo que esta chica no estaba sonriendo, por lo que decidí aferrarme a la posibilidad de que le falta algún diente.

Mi cara debió haber estado verde o que se yo, porque Tetsu se me acercó para hablar.

―Ritsuka-san, no te preocupes. Creo que Kagami-kun lo hará bien. ―Tetsu me dijo. Él es un idiota también.

El que lo haga bien o no, no era el problema aquí. Bien, no sé cuál es realmente el problema pero no quiero esto. Con tan solo decir que prefiero estar con la escoria humana (Hanamiya) todo un día es suficiente para mostrar mi nivel de desagrado. Aunque, en realidad, lo que más coraje me da es que no me puedo quejar abiertamente. Sentía como que me habían dado una patada en las entrañas y faltaba poco para que muriera sofocada.

Luego de unos minutos más, Anuka nos comentó el horario de ensayos y todas esas cosas a las que no les presté atención porque me importan una mierda. Y, al principio, Taiga se negó a seguir con el papel principal (eso me iluminó un poco) pero después de que Anuka prácticamente se lo comiera de un grito, dijo que tal vez y si hacía el rol más importante en la obra le subirían mucho más sus calificaciones y no tendría que preocuparse más por ello.

Menuda mierda.

Lo peor de todo es que Kida no paraba de mirarme con su sonrisa estúpida que me irrita y me hace querer matar a alguien. Al finalizar con todo el asunto, me acerqué a Anuka para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras.

―Anuka. ―llamé. ―¿No crees que deberías poner a otra persona en el papel protagónico?

―¿Por qué? Kagami-kun en realidad es perfecto. ―Sí, yo sé que él es perfecto (me abofeteé mientras escribía esto)

―Tú sabes que para lo único que sirve Taiga es para el baloncesto. No quiero que tu genial obra de teatro se vea arruinada. ―sé que no debería hacer esto, pero es que… ¡Ugh!

―Estás exagerando. Kagami-kun es malo en todo lo que no implique pelotas naranjas, pero él sólo tiene que hacer acto de presencia en el escenario. Recuerda que el protagonista es un personaje sordomudo. ―dijo, dejándome sin argumentos.

―P-pero….

―Pero nada, Ritsuka. ―me cortó. ―Ahora vámonos.

No puedo creer que Anuka se haya negado a mi petición. Es decir, debería tener más consideración conmigo y tomar en cuenta las cosas que digo. ¡Yo fui la persona que la inspiró para crear su primer escrito! ¿Hola? ¿Un poco de crédito por favor? me gustaría irme a vivir a imaginación porque ahí siempre me salen las cosas como quiero.

De todas formas, caminé con Tetsu y Taiga hacia Maji Burger y ordenamos lo mismo de siempre. Me sorprende que el personal aún no se sepa el pedido de cada uno de nosotros.

En fin.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar de quién diablos sabe que (probablemente, cosas de baloncesto) mientras yo pensaba en cómo demonios lograr que Anuka saque a Taiga de la obra. En realidad, entiendo que tengo un problema (no soy tan estúpida como para no notarlo) pero aún no quería afrontarlo por lo que sólo me comportaré como una niña inmadura y caprichosa. Fue entonces cuando la atención de ambos se centró en mí.

―Ritsuka-san, ¿estás enfadada? ―preguntó Tetsu con cautela. Por alguna razón, a Tetsu le da miedo que yo me enoje, jaja.

―No, ¿por qué? ―contesté.

―Estás frunciendo de más el ceño. ―Taiga señaló.

―Bueno, a lo mejor sí estoy un poco enojada. ―entonces Tetsu miró a Taiga. Yo le seguí.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó con la boca llena.

―Kagami-kun, ¿qué le hiciste a Ritsuka-san? ―en realidad, su pregunta debió haber sido "¿Qué le harás a Ritsuka-san?" pero bueno, no importa.

―¿¡Y por qué tiene que ser mi culpa!?

―Bueno, si me pagaran por las veces que me haces enojar, ahora mismo estaría nadando en muchos billetes. ―dije, terminando mi malteada de chocolate.

Y el tema murió allí, con Taiga pensando probablemente cuál fue su metida de pata esta vez.

No es su culpa; estoy consciente de eso. De hecho, no es culpa de nadie. Pero como ya dije antes, tengo un grave conflicto interno en lo que se refiere al as del equipo de baloncesto. Y es que no sé cómo terminé así. De un día a otro me ponía nerviosa estar a solas con él. De un día a otro empecé a ponerme feliz al ver que tenía un mensaje de texto suyo; y me desagrada que cualquier otra chica que no sea yo (o Riko-sempai) se le acerque, porque de alguna forma siento que es mío.

He llegado a creer que necesito ayuda psiquiátrica.

Seriamente.

Tengo que resolver este problema lo más pronto posible.

Al día siguiente, todo transcurrió con normalidad. Anuka parecía brillar y tener destellos por todas partes porque no dejaba de sonreír. En el primer día de ensayo de la maldita obra, me enteré de que Tetsu había cambiado papeles con Kida (ese bastardo). Ahora Tetsu tenía el papel del pianista cuya aparición es sólo una vez durante toda la obra, y Kida sería el padre de las hermanas Nashandra (yo) y Allusia (Pocahontas) ya que a él le había llamado mucho la atención ese personaje. Yo alegué, por supuesto; pero Kida me ignoró como si sólo se tratase de un mosquito merodeando a su alrededor. Después de eso, el ensayo transcurrió sin problemas.

Fue el último día para ensayar la obra que las cosas se complicaron un poco. Bueno, de hecho, se complicaron totalmente.

―Muy bien. ―Anuka llamó con un megáfono en mano. Se estaba tomando esto demasiado enserio. ―Después del descanso de diez minutos, ensayaremos el beso, Kagami-kun, Mirarei-san.

Taiga hizo una mueca. Yo me puse verde. Pocahontas sólo asintió.

―O-oye Taiga. ―me acerqué. ―¿Estás seguro de esto?

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Necesito que mis calificaciones suban.

―P-pero vas a tener que besar a Pocahon…. a Mirarei-san.

―¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida? no es la gran cosa. ―dijo, restándole importancia.

¿¡QUÉ!?

¿¡Dijo que no es la gran cosa!?

―No estoy sorprendida. ―dije con rotundidad.

―Kagami-kun. ―Anuka hizo acto de presencia. ―¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien? ―al parecer, la pregunta de Anuka lo cogió desprevenido. Aunque a mí también, la verdad.

―¡Anuka! ―regañé. ―Tu sabes que si lo ha hecho.

―No me refiero a eso. ―Anuka dijo, refiriéndose al día del baile de máscaras. ―Me refiero a besar a alguien porque te guste; porque sentiste interés por esa persona.

Taiga guardó silencio y me miró. Luego se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. ―Un par de veces, cuando estaba en América.

Acabo de tragarme la lengua y ahora soy un espíritu errante.

―Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces eso mismo es lo que necesito que le hagas ver al público, ¿está bien? ―él asintió. ―Y tu Ritsuka, prepárate para morir.

¿Por qué mi personaje tiene que morir? ¿Por qué no puede morir el personaje de Pocahontas? ¡Arg!

Me acosté en el suelo porque supuestamente ya me habían matado (¿qué personas en su sano juicio se besan al lado de un cadáver?) mientras Pocahontas dijo sus líneas muy bien aprendidas y sin ningún error. Y entonces, cuando se supone que debían darse el bendito beso (luego de un diálogo muy largo), no lo hicieron. ¿Por qué? bueno, porque tuve un gran calambre.

―¡AHHHHHHHH! ―grité de dolor fingido antes de que pasara lo que se supone tenía que pasar.

―¡Ritsuka! ―Taiga de un salto estuvo al lado mío.

Luego vi a Tetsu aparecer de la nada. ―Ritsuka-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

―Tengo un calambre en la pierna. Me duele mucho. ―lagrimas fingidas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro.

―Hay que llevarla ahora mismo a la enfermería. ―dijo Anuka. Me sentí un poco culpable al ver sus rostros preocupados.

―N-no hay necesidad. Creo que ya me siento mejor. ―expresé.

―¿Segura? ―preguntó Tetsu.

―Si.

―Está bien. Entonces, sigamos con el ensayo donde lo dejamos, Mirarei-san, Kaga...

―¡AHHHHH! ―Volví a gritar, cortando a Anuka. ―Creo que mejor si voy a la enfermería.

―Está bien, intenta pararte, Ritsuka-san. ―Tetsu pidió. Pero siendo la reina del drama, por supuesto que no lo hice.

―No puedo, me duele mucho. Creo que no voy a poder camina…. ¡Wahhh! ―me sorprendí cuando mi cuerpo fue levantado del suelo de buenas a primeras. ―¿Qué haces idiota? ¡El suelo está muy lejos! ―le dije a Taiga.

―Te callas y te agarras bien. ―refunfuñó, caminando conmigo en sus brazos. Hice caso a lo que dijo y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, dejando caer la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Taiga. ―La voy a llevar a la enfermería. ―Anuka asintió.

Si no muero por mentirosa, voy a morir por vergüenza. ¿¡Cómo es posible que él haga eso delante de tanta gente!? ¿¡Seriamente!? Agradecí que él no pudiera ver mi cara porque sentía que ardía.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, Taiga me depositó con mucho cuidado (no me lo esperaba) en una de las camillas mientras fue a buscar a la enfermera. Luego apareció Tetsu. En pocos minutos la enfermera estuvo allí haciéndome un chequeo general. Dijo que estaba bien (obvio) pero que por si acaso, descansara un poco.

―Está bien, entonces, quédate aquí hasta que la práctica termine, Ritsuka-san. ―dijo Tetsu. ―No dejaremos que vayas a casa sola. Le avisaremos a Aida-sempai lo que ha ocurrido.

―De acuerdo. ―dije. Es imposible llevarle la contraria a Tetsu con esto de la protección y de la amistad y bla, bla, bla.

Ellos se fueron dejándome completamente sola. Tenía la intención de dormir (nunca está de más) pero decidí leer un poco de aquellas revistas para adolescentes que habían en una de las mesas. La mayoría eran test para saber cosas triviales. Como por ejemplo: "¿Eres una chica de campo o de ciudad?" "¿Eres sexy?" "¿Con qué famoso tendrías una cita?" y esas cosas que por lo general, siempre ignoro.

Pero uno sí me llamó la atención.

Se llamaba: "Cómo saber si un chico te gusta".

Me mordí el labio inferior. Era muy estúpido confiar en un tonto test de una boba revista para adolescentes, pero ya que no tenía a quien más recurrir, cogí lápiz y papel de mi mochila y comencé.

 _Calculando la probabilidad de que el suceso A: "me gusta el idiota del baloncesto de cabello rojo y dobles cejas", sea algo posible, el 90% de respuestas a las siguientes 10 preguntas deben ser afirmativas._

 _Pregunta 1: ¿Me preocupo por él? (maldita sea)._

 _Respuesta: SÍ. ¿Quién demonios no se preocuparía por alguien que es medianamente inteligente?_

 _Pregunta 2: ¿Me interesa saber dónde está? (no soy acosadora, por favor)._

 _Respuesta: Sé que está en la práctica y que luego irá al Maji Burger a comer para después ir a su departamento lujoso. Si se saliera de esa rutina, podría ser un secuestro, ¿no?_

 _Pregunta 3: ¿Quiero verlo a todas horas? (el que diseña estas cosas es un maldito idiota)._

 _Respuesta: Jaja. Lo veo a todas horas; incluso los fines de semana. Pero, en realidad, sólo lo soporto 12 horas. 12 horas no es mucho._

 _Pregunta 4: ¿Quiero llamar su atención? (¿enserio?)._

 _Respuesta: Si le digo idiota del baloncesto lo tendré reclamándome como por 4 horas seguidas. Si a eso le aumento el decirle: descerebrado, animal, cejas partidas, entre otras, serian 2 horas más. No me hace falta su atención._

 _Pregunta 5: ¿Me gustan las cosas que a él le gustan? (Pffttt)._

 _Respuesta: Soy la maldita gerente del club de baloncesto en donde juega._

 _Pregunta 6: ¿Me molesta que otras chicas hablen con él? (mierda)._

 _Respuesta: Eso me jode como el infierno. Experimento una transformación sayayin cuando eso sucede._

 _Pregunta 7: ¿Me gusta verlo feliz? (¿A quién no?)._

 _Respuesta: Ver su sonrisa cuando realmente está feliz es lo más hermoso que mis ojos han podido divisar en este mundo de pecadores._

 _Pregunta 8: ¿Siento ganas de besarlo? (que mal chiste)._

 _Respuesta: Ya lo besé. 3 veces, de hecho._

 _Pregunta 9: ¿Cuándo me habla me pongo nerviosa? (¿qué?)._

 _Respuesta: Nerviosa en todo el sentido de la palabra…. no. Sólo un poco, y únicamente si estamos solos._

 _Pregunta 10: ¿Pienso que es lindo cuando lo observo? (¿es una jodida broma?)_

 _Respuesta: No lo estoy mirando todo el tiempo. No es para nada lindo cuando come algo que le gusta ni cuando se queda dormido en clase ni cuando muerde el lápiz con el que escribe y mucho menos cuando se enoja y hace muecas… ¿lindo? él es de todo menos lindo._

 _Por lo tanto, y según el resultado del test de esta estúpida revista, Taiga me gusta (joder, ¿por qué? maldita sea). Ahora, procedo a mirar mis opciones y probabilidades:_

 _a- Admitirlo. 0% probable. No estoy tan jodidamente loca._

 _b- Que él se dé cuenta. 0% probable. Es un idiota, después de todo._

 _c- Que corresponda. 70% probable; en caso de que por un milagro su cerebro funcione y se dé cuenta._

 _Ahora, si yo no le gusto, podría intentar la hipnosis (tengo amigos que son buenos con eso de las ilusiones), secuestro (no sería la primera vez que secuestran a alguien; Japón no es precisamente seguro) o abducción (se reportan avistamientos alienígenas 20 veces por año en todo el mundo) para convencerlo de que yo le gusto._

 _También puede funcionar el Refuerzo Positivo (si funciona en monos, funcionará con él); o, en otro caso, mensajes subliminales. Si pueden hacer que alguien compre una piña en lugar de una sandía, es posible que se logre un buen resultado._

―¿Estás lista para ir a casa, Ritsuka-san? ―Tetsu provocó que expulsara un pulmón del grito que metí.

―¡No grites así, estúpida! ―dijo Taiga. Me puse nerviosa y deseaba que la tierra me tragara.

Guardé todas mis cosas y metí aquella hoja de papel en lo más recóndito de mi bolso de donde jamás saldrá.

Finalmente el día de la obra llegó y mucha gente había pagado para venir a verla. Bien por los ancianos del asilo pues todo el dinero recaudado será para ellos. Entre vestidos y maquillaje, finalmente todo el elenco estuvo listo para salir en escena.

Yo no había podido dormir en toda la noche de lo mortificada que quedé. Es decir, de todas las miles de posibilidades que hay en el mundo, tenía que precisamente gustarme Taiga como más que un amigo. Estoy segura de que aún me atrae Tatsuya (es un hombre inolvidable, por Dios) pero ya no puedo estar ciega y negar ese hecho. Por lo menos no me lo puedo negar a mí misma.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que ya estaba muriendo en la maldita obra de teatro. El público estaba atento y ansioso por ver el final. Pocahontas recitó sus diálogos muy bien estudiados y al finalizarlos, tomó la mano derecha de Taiga y se empinó.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creí que me daría un ataque cardiaco. Y no fue un ataque cardiaco lo que me dio precisamente. Sólo fue un ataque posesivo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? no hay manera de poder controlarme. Lo siento mucho, Anuka.

Antes de que se besaran, me paré, sorprendiendo a la audiencia.

―¡Allusia, hermana mía! ―dije. ―Tus súplicas han sido escuchadas por los dioses y he vuelto para que no estés triste. ―entonces me interpuse entre ella y Taiga. Luego miré a Kida. ―¡He vuelto papá!

Él rodó los ojos. Luego se acercó a Pocahontas y a mí. ―Esto es un milagro.

―¿C-cómo que has vuelto? ―preguntó Taiga.

―¡Ja! hasta el mudo habló. Si. He vuelto en cuerpo y espíritu, para que no llores más hermanita. ―miré a Pocahontas.

―¿Pero no se supone que estabas a punto de….

―A punto de decirte que siento mucho haber sido tan malvada y que no debemos pelear más. Somos hermanas y lo único que necesitamos es tenernos una a la otra y que la familia siempre esté unida. Que el mudo se joda.

―¡Oye! ―Taiga me tomó de la cabeza.

―¿¡Ves!? Hasta agresivo salió.

―Allusia, Nashandra. ―Kida intervino. ―Que el mudo se joda.

Los aplausos y las risas inundaron la sala. Suspiré aliviada en cuanto bajamos del escenario. Este asunto terminó bien.

―¡RITSUKA! ―gritó Anuka.

Bueno, más o menos bien. Me escondí detrás de Taiga y Tetsu.

―¿¡De dónde demonios sacaste que Nashandra resucitaba!?

―Ehhh…. ¿imaginación? ―ofrecí.

Y entonces ella sonrió. ―¡Pues fue genial! ¡Afuera están muy contentos con la obra! ¡Que improvisación la que te hiciste, Ritsuka!

Una vez más, evadí a la muerte. Creí que no le gustaría nada de lo que hice pero al parecer, le encantó. Luego fui a cambiarme y a mirar las obras de teatro de los otros cursos de segundo año. Y, como no pudo ser de otra forma, mi curso ganó el premio. Aún no sabemos que es, pero ha de ser algo muy genial. O eso fue lo que Anuka dijo.

Cuando fui a recoger mis cosas, noté que la mochila estaba rota y las cosas que traía dentro estaban acomodadas en la mesa. Me puse verde al notar que aquel papelito en donde escribí todo eso tan vergonzoso no estaba.

¡NO ESTABA!

Empecé a buscar como loca.

―Oye, Ritsuka. ―escuché a Riko-sempai llamarme. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí?

―¿Riko-sempai? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté.

―Vine a ver la obra. Te felicito, fue muy buena. Ah, y por cierto, Anuka-chan me pidió que te entregara esto. ―y entonces me entregó la dichosa hoja y se fue.

Arqueé una ceja para luego desdoblar el papel. Palidecí y quedé hecha piedra, literalmente. Una letra fina y bastante estética había hecho anotaciones mi preciada hoja.

 _Nota: Madura, Ritsuka. Si no puedes aceptar que un chico te gusta, ¿Qué se puede esperar de ti como gerente del equipo de baloncesto? ¿Cómo sabes tan bien su rutina para saber dónde está siempre? cuando se casen deberás soportarlo 24 horas, será mejor que hagas algo con tu resistencia hasta entonces. Y Kagami-kun no quiere ser secuestrado, ni abducido y tampoco hipnotizado. Piensa en él y en el equipo, por Dios; lo necesitan para jugar. El Refuerzo Positivo sólo funcionaria si lo amarras a una silla y lo haces repetir que te quiere para después darle un premio cada que lo haga…. ¿Mensajes subliminales? ¿Es enserio?_

 _Finalmente, la probabilidad de que Kagami-kun te corresponda era de un 100% si no lo hubieras llamado medianamente inteligente, sugerir secuestrarlo e hipnotizarlo y compararlo con un mono. Ahora sólo es de un 90%. Piensa que hacer con el 10% restante._

 _P.D: Es la carta de amor más estúpida, tierna y graciosa que he leído en mi vida._

 _P.D2: Si te estás preguntando si Kagami-kun la leyó, sí, lo hizo. No me agradezcas, soy una gran amiga._

Solté una risa baja. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Con amor.

Claire.


	72. Navidad

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 71: Navidad.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Lo más complicado puede surgir de lo más sencillo. El simple aleteo de una mariposa podría provocar un huracán al otro lado del mundo si las condiciones precisas se daban. El haber escrito aquello en esa hoja y no botarlo luego había sido el aleteo de la mariposa; el huracán… está por llegar.

―¿¡Cómo demonios pudo hacerme eso!? ―grité con todas mis fuerzas como por enésima vez. Hiyori solo me veía ir y venir de un lado para otro a través de la computadora. ―¡Y encima ni siquiera responde las llamadas! ¡Maldita Anuka!

―Ritsu, cálmate. No es el fin del mundo.

―¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es el fin de MI mundo! ―me senté en mi cama, derrotada. ―¿Cómo voy a mirarlo de ahora en adelante? debo tener un mal karma pegado.

―No llames "karma" a las cosas que te pasan por estúpida.

―Gracias, tu siempre tan bonita, Hiyori. ―resoplé. ―¿Dime qué hago?

Ella me miró con lastima. ―Uhm…. bueno, considerando que él ya leyó la hoja, deberías ir y decirle que….

―¡De ninguna manera! ―de inmediato puse mis brazos en forma de X. ―No estoy preparada para eso.

―¡No sabes lo que iba a decir! ―Hiyori hizo un puchero.

―Ya me puedo dar una idea, y la respuesta es no.

―De todas formas, si no vas a escucharme, ¿para qué me pides ayuda? ―ella rodó los ojos. ―Además, en la hoja que me mostraste decía que la probabilidad que él correspondiera era de un 100%. Realmente no veo cuál es el problema.

Me sonrojé. ―¡Anuka pudo haber puesto eso para molestarme! ¡De verdad, ella podría ser la reina del mal!

Hiyori suspiró cansada. Bueno, es algo comprensible; no la he dejado dormir y ya van como cuatro horas de video llamada con ella escuchándome dar vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez. No obstante, ¡eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas! ¡Es su deber! ¿Con quién más se supone que me iba a quejar de esta forma? ¡En Susuka y Anuka ya no confío! (quisiera odiarla pero no lo consigo).

―Ritsu. ―Hiyori me miró seriamente. ―Si tienes dudas, pregúntale tú misma. Aclara las cosas, y, sobre todo, aclara tu mente. No te pueden gustar dos chicos a la vez.

―¿Y tú crees que no sé eso? ―gracias a eso probablemente no vuelva a tener noches tranquilas. ―Pero… ¡Arg! sé que tienes razón, es sólo que…

―Eres muy cobarde.

―Sí, y además…

―Nunca te ha pasado algo como esto.

―¡Exacto! y no quiero…

―Dañar la amistad. ―hubo un silencio corto antes de que Hiyori prosiguiera. ―Yo sólo puedo sugerirte qué hacer. El resto depende de ti. Ahora voy a dormir; tengo demasiado sueño. Te quiero, ¡adiós!

Después de eso, yo sólo me quedé allí, mirando por la ventana y preguntándome qué demonios se supone que debo hacer ahora. Aparentemente, esto no es una pesadilla (creí que lo era) pues hasta el momento no he despertado. No, de hecho, ¡esto es una tortura en vida! un millón de posibilidades se me venían a la cabeza al punto en que de verdad sentía que se me iba a estallar y mis sesos saldrían volando por todo el lugar. Ahora, tomando el asunto con total madurez, creo que Hiyori tiene razón; debo afrontar la situación y preguntarle a Taiga directamente. Aun así, estoy segura de que me arrepentiría justo en el momento por lo que, tomando en cuenta que la hoja no tenía mi nombre ni nada (y rezando porque Taiga no se acuerde de como es mi letra) podría hacerme la desentendida; es decir, cualquiera pudo haber escrito aquello y además yo no fui quien la entregó. Podría culpar a Anuka en dado caso.

Exacto. Voy a actuar con normalidad. Nada ha pasado. Fin del asunto.

Además, he oído que cuando estás enamorada o lo que sea, ves el mundo de manera distinta; yo sigo viendo la misma jodida mierda. No veo que nada en particular haya cambiado.

―¡Hola! ―saludé a los chicos al día siguiente en el gimnasio de la familia Aida. Se supone que tendríamos una reunión por navidad. Intercambiaríamos regalos y esas cosas. Estaba muy feliz de que hiciéramos algo como eso. Espero que a aquel que le toque mi regalo, le guste.

―Oh, Ritsuka. ―Koganei-sempai me observó de arriba abajo. ―Estás rara. ―mi perfecta sonrisa vaciló, pero no se fue del todo. ―Como que algo distingo tienes…

―¿A-ah sí? ―en realidad, sí. Hoy estaba usando ropa totalmente distinta a la que acostumbro ponerme. Ya sabes, falda (y no la de la escuela) sandalias de tacón y una camiseta de color rosa. ¡Incluso me peiné!

―¡Ah, ya se! ¡Bajaste de peso! ―Koganei-sempai asintió orgulloso por su "acertamiento". Eso, a mí, no me hizo nada feliz.

Rápidamente le di una patada en la cara. ―¿¡Y es que estaba muy gorda, estúpido gato!? ―Koganei-sempai salió volando en cámara lenta y se estrelló contra un muro, muriendo en el acto. Mitobe-sempai se acercó a él, angustiado.

―¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para andar golpeando a la gente? ―di un pequeño respingo ante la voz. Después volteé como si se tratase de un robot.

―H-hola. ―traté de sonar lo más natural posible.

Taiga enarcó una de sus cejas raras. ―¿Y a ti qué te pasa hoy?

―Hay que agradecer que los golpeados no fuimos nosotros. ―Tetsu dijo de la nada, haciendo que se me erizara la piel y que, del susto que tuve, saltará encima de Taiga.

―¡No me hagas eso, maldita sea! ―le grité.

―¿Hacer qué? ―Tetsu ladeó la cabeza, inocente.

―Voy a matarte. ―amenacé.

―Bien, ya. No es para tanto. ―Taiga dijo.

Inmediatamente lo volteé a ver con mi cara de asesina en serie. ―¡Claro que s…! ―y entonces me bajé de él, con el corazón probablemente sufriendo taquiarritmias y el rostro como lo tendría una persona con fiebre al punto del delirio. Me aclaré la garganta después de unos segundos. ―De todas formas, vamos a ver en que podemos ayudar. ―ellos dos se me quedaron viendo. ―¿Qué?

―Estás distinta hoy, Ritsuka-san. ―juro que si dice que me ve menos gorda, ahora si lo mato. ―Luces realmente bonita.

―¿¡AH!? ―Taiga miró a Tetsu como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Yo, por otra parte, fui a abrazarlo. ―¡Por fin alguien decente! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto, Tetsu!

―Hace un minuto querías matarme.

―Pues ya no. ―le sonreí. ―Gracias por el alago.

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Es sólo la verdad, ¿no es así, Kagami-kun?

Taiga dio un respingo y se hizo el idiota (aunque, en realidad, no tiene que hacerse para serlo), como si la cosa no fuera con él. Luego miró hacia otro lado, pasándose la mano derecha por la cabeza. ―Uhm…bueno…supongo que si se ve bonita, o lo que sea.

Oh, mierda. Eso me hizo mucho más feliz que lo que dijo Tetsu. ¿Por qué me tengo que poner contenta sólo porque me adule un poco? bueno, quizá si puede que haya algo que ha cambiado; me alegro por nada y me enfado por todo (de hecho, creo que eso ya lo hacía). Bueno, por lo pronto sólo tendré que vivir con el hecho de que ya acepté que me gusta (igual que Tatsuya), pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera salir con él en plan romance (en cuanto más lo pienso, siento nauseas) además, si me pongo a pensar mucho en eso…

¿¡Qué se supone que tengo que hacer realmente!? Él no parece haber actuado raro hoy, como yo esperaba que actuara si hubiera leído la hoja…. y si no la leyó entonces ¿me estoy preocupando por nada? pero y si sí la leyó, y aun así no le importa… No. Él no es así, ¿cierto?

¿¡Qué demonios es lo que quiero que pase con él!?

―Si no le preguntas directamente, no vas a saberlo. ―Anuka apareció de la nada.

―¡TUUUU! ―dije dramática. ―¡Eres un demonio! ¿¡Por qué me hiciste eso!?

―Yo no hice nada. Simplemente recogí la hoja y le di una leída. Nunca esperé encontrar algo como eso, pero al mismo tiempo, como que ya me lo esperaba.

―¿A qué carajo te refieres?

―Por favor, una chica no golpea tantas veces a un chico por todo si no le atrae como mínimo.

―¡Ja! te equivocas. Yo golpeo a todos, sin excepción.

―Sí, pero a Kagami-kun le pegas porque sí y porque no. Tú eres sádica y él es masoquista, y eso está bien. ―eso me estremeció.

―Deja de imaginarte cosas raras.

―Yo no imagino cosas raras. No soy yo quien se vistió con un atuendo que nunca me pongo y tampoco fui yo quien sonrió como estúpida cuando el chico que me gusta me dijo un piro…. ―puse mi mano en su boca antes de que siguiera diciendo bobadas.

―¡Vamos a la fiesta mejor!

―¡Whoa, Ritsuka! ¡No puede ser! ¿Y esa ropa? ¿A qué se debe? ¡Estás tan linda! ―Riko-sempai nunca nota nada, pero cuando lo hace, tiene que hacer que todo el mundo se dé cuenta.

―Es cierto. ―continuó Izuki-sempai. ―Estás diferente.

―A ver. ―esta vez fue Hyuuga-sempai. No puedo creerlo. Nadie notaba nada, y ahora todo el mundo me mira como si fuera una alienígena.

De todas formas, comimos, jugamos, cantamos y demás cosas que se hacen en navidad. Tuve que darle mi regalo a Fukuda (que en realidad le gustó) y a mí el regalo me lo dio Susuka. Estaba muy asustada por lo que pudiera ser, pero me percaté de que sólo era un libro. Oh, y vaya libro. ¡Y yo que pensaba que nunca más volvería a leer nada Yaoi!

Luego de eso, cada uno se fue directo a su casa a celebrar lo poco que quedaba de la noche buena con sus respectivas familias. En el trayecto, Tetsu quiso parar en una tienda a comprar no sé qué cosa, así que Taiga y yo lo esperamos afuera de la tienda (muy flojos para entrar también).

―Oye, Ritsuka.

―¿Qué?

―¿No estás un poco rara hoy? ―me quedé pasmada. Esta es la segunda vez en el día que me lo dice. ―Al verte la cara, me preguntaba si tu… ―mierda, esto no puede ser. ¿Va a sacar el tema de la hoja? ¿Entonces si la leyó? ¿Tanto se me nota en la cara la preocupación? No, no puede ser; además, todavía no he dicho nada que me delate y este idiota no puede darse cuenta. ―Ya sabes, tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes.

Tragué saliva. ¿Entonces está probándome? ¿Quiere saber si soy capaz de decírselo? ―Y-yo…. lo que escribí en esa hoja…. verás…. ¡Bueno, puede que sea verdad!

―¿Hoja? ¿Qué hoja?

―¿¡Cómo que qué hoja!? ―su mirada en blanco me decía que de hecho, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hablaba. De verdad, odio a Anuka. ―JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Ninguna hoja! sabes que el frio me hace daño entonces me pongo a decir cosas sin sentido. ¿Qué querías decirme?

―¡Ah!, tienes hambre, ¿no es así? ―parpadeé un par de veces. ―Has tenido una cara muy agría, y cuando tienes esa cara es porque tienes hambre. En la fiesta casi no has comido nada, aunque Koga-sempai dijo que estabas a dieta y que por eso no comías lo que acostumbras y…

―¡IDIOTA! ―y lo golpeé.

―¿Por qué mataste a Kagami? ―levanté la cara y quedé estupefacta.

―¿¡Akashi!?

―Me lo acabo de encontrar en la tienda. ―dijo Tetsu.

―¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ―grité mientras lo apuntaba con mi dedo índice.

―Mi padre está atendiendo un asunto. ―informó.

―¿¡En navidad!? ―no puedo creerlo. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. ―De todas formas, ya es tarde. Debo ir con mi familia.

―Sí, yo igual. Mi madre acaba de mandarme un mensaje de texto. ―dijo Tetsu. ―Supongo que tu padre debe estar esperándote, Kagami-kun.

―Si. ―Taiga asintió. ―Nos vemos luego Akashi.

―Hasta luego, Akashi-kun.

―Si. Que la pasen bien.

―¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas? ―le pregunté a Akashi.

―Uhm… supongo que a la habitación del hotel.

―¿Sólo? ―él asintió como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¡Por amor a Jesús! ¡Estamos en navidad! puede que sea un psico-monstruo, pero me da no sé qué el pensar que vaya a pasar navidad solo. ―¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

―¿¡Ah!? ―Taiga y Tetsu me miraron raro.

En fin. Pese a cualquier pronóstico, Akashi ahora mismo se encontraba en mi casa (prácticamente lo arrastré). A Kaede y a Drake (que ya estaban de vuelta) les hizo felices que el hijo de su jefe pasara la víspera de navidad con nosotros. James incluso le regaló un abrigo que tejió él (¿de cuándo acá sabía tejer?) y Matt le compartió algunos de sus dulces, además de que le dijo que estaba esperando ansioso por Santa (si, él aún cree que Santa existe). Chase, como piensa que Akashi es genial, también le hizo feliz que él se quedara con nosotros. Luego de la cena, abrimos los regalos. Matt estaba tan emocionado que incluso le contagió un poco de su alegría a este psico-monstruo. O seguro habrá sido mi imaginación.

Después, subimos a mi habitación.

―Bien, ya que estas aquí, toma. ―le extendí un paquete perfectamente envuelto y adornado con un papel rojo oscuro. Él lo miró con cautela. ―No está envenenado.

Akashi tomó el paquete. ―No pensé que me fueras a dar algo.

―Ni yo, pero bueno, supongo que los considero amigos míos. Nunca le digas a Aomine que considero que es mi amigo.

―¿Eso quiere decir que también les compraste regalos a ellos?

―Claro. ―eso me dejó prácticamente en la bancarrota. ―Espero que te guste. Es el mejor regalo que Santa-Ritsuka pudo conseguirle al rey.

―Tu eres muy rara. ―justo cuando volteé mi rostro para insultarlo (a Akashi no se le golpea así como así) me topé con una muy bonita sonrisa. Incluso quedé enceguecida. ―Gracias.

Dado que no tenía palabras, solo atiné a asentir.

―¡HERMANA! ―aquel bonito momento fue interrumpido por el grito de gladiador de Matt.

―¡Por amor a Dios, Matthew! ¿Por qué gritas así?

―Kaede… el bebé….Kaede…

―¿Qué?

―¡El bebé va a nacer!

Esas cinco palabras revolucionaron mi mundo por completo. ―¡WAHHHHH! ¿¡Justo ahora!?

Y fue así como toda mi familia y Akashi, fuimos a dar al hospital más cercano. A Kaede la entraron a esas salas de parto. Drake entró junto con ella. James, Chase, Matt y yo nos quedamos esperando en la sala.

―¿Tú crees que va a estar bien? ―Chase me preguntó.

―Por supuesto que sí.

―Muy bien, voy a ir a traer cobijas y esas cosas. Matt, Chase, vengan conmigo. ―James dijo. Después de unos minutos mis hermanos estaban fuera del panorama.

―Bueno, supongo que pasar navidad en un hospital es mucho mejor que estar solo, ¿no? ―miré a Akashi con la esperanza de que no estuviera enojado. Lo malo fue que no obtuve respuesta. ―¿Akashi?

―¿Ese chico de allí no hace parte del club de baloncesto de Seirin? ―rápidamente volteé a mirar al lugar que me indicaba Akashi.

Esto es como un mal presagio. ―¿¡KIDA!? ―el mencionado volteó la cabeza ante tal llamado.

―¿Ritsuka? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―él preguntó. ―Y con él. ―señaló a Akashi.

―Estábamos en mi casa celebrando navidad y de repente a Kaede le dio por tener al bebé. ―expliqué rápidamente. ―¿Qué haces tú aquí?

―¿Estabas con él en tu casa? ¿No se supone que te gusta Kag….? ¡Auch! ―le había dado una patada en el estómago.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―repetí la pregunta.

―Vine a traerle un poco de comida a mi hermana. Está de turno.

―¿¡Tu hermana es médico!? ―de las cosas que uno se entera.

―Sí, pero en este momento está atendiendo un parto. ―ay, Dios. ―Probablemente el de tu cuñada.

¡Por un demonio!

―Iré a traer algo de beber. ―dije.

Fui a la máquina expendedora mientras Kida y Akashi se sentaron a hablar de quien mierda sabe qué (ahora Akashi se ha vuelto tan social). Mientras esperaba que la bendita máquina me diera la bebida, le escribí a Hiyori, Zack y Ed que por fin sería tía. Es decir, ¡eso es una gran cosa! espero que sea niña, sin embargo. Kaede y Drake no quisieron hacer el ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebé porque querían que fuera una sorpresa.

Una vez obtuve las tres bebidas (no iba a dejarlos sin beber nada a ellos) me topé con el ser que menos quería ver, y más aún cuando es navidad y en esa navidad está naciendo mi sobrino o sobrina.

No. Esto no es un mal presagio; es un deja vú cruel.

―¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ!? ―le grité a la escoria humana, más conocida como Hanamiya Makoto.

―Esa es mi línea, gerente. ―él frunció su horrible ceño.

―Tch. Muérete. ―y con eso, seguí mi camino. Lo malo fue que él me siguió. ―¿Por qué me sigues?

―Porque también tengo que ir por este camino, y no te sigo. Ni siquiera las abejas te seguirían, aún si tuviera kilos de miel encima.

―Hijo de puta.

Al final, terminé sentada junto con ellos tres. ¡Vaya suerte! después de una hora, un médico salió y llamó a Hanamiya. Al parecer, él había traído a una persona que nada tenía que ver con él pero que había encontrado herida en la calle. Está bien, quizá y él no sea tannn mala persona. Es decir, traer a una persona que no conoces a un hospital y quedarte a ver cómo sigue habla bien de alguien. A no ser que quien le haya hecho la herida sea el mismo Hanamiya; lo cual es bastante probable.

Después, una chica con cabello rubio salió y me llamó. Al parecer, ella era la hermana de Kida, pues lo abrazó en cuanto lo vio.

―¿Cómo está Kaede, doctora? ―le pregunté.

―Bien. Pronto tendrán al bebé. Está haciendo un gran trabajo. ¿Es posible si traen algunas cobijas para la madre y el bebé?

―Sí, mi hermano se está encargando de eso.

Después de unos minutos, mis hermanos entraron con las cobijas y se las entregaron a una enfermera. Aún seguía bastante incómoda con la situación. Tal vez y sea un castigo por pensar que mi sobrino sería un próximo engendro de satanás como los que tengo al lado. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida.

―Oye, estúpida, despierta. ―al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Kida.

―¿Qué hora es? ―parpadeé un par de veces para poder acostumbrarme a la luz.

―Las cuatro de la mañana. Tu sobrino ya nació.

Me paré rápidamente y enseguida vi que allí seguían Hanamiya y Akashi.

―Pueden ir a verlo, si quieren. ―la doctora nos dijo.

―¿¡Todos!? ―pregunté.

―Claro. Tus hermanos ya pasaron.

Y así fue. A Kaede le hizo muy feliz que tuviera por amigos a los hijos de sus jefes o lo que sea (si supiera). Por otra parte, ¡Mi sobrino es la cosa más linda del mundo! (lastimosamente, es un niño) aunque, si me lo preguntas, creo que tiene cara de querer dominar el mundo. ¡Hasta la escoria humana lo cargó!

―¿Cómo le pondrás? ―le pregunté a Kaede. Aún tenía al niño en brazos.

―Evan, como mi padre.

―Pues Evan, lamento mucho la tía que te tocó. ―dijo Kida.

―¡Oye! ―le grité.

―Esperemos que no seas igual de inepto a ella. ―siguió Hanamiya.

―¡Maldito!

―Se un buen bebé. ―dijo Akashi.

―¡Idio…! espera, eso no fue un insulto.

Kaede y mi hermano no podían estar más dichosos.

Pasados el medio día, cuando esos tres demonios se fueron, una enfermera me dijo que habían dejado unos pequeños paquetes para mí. Bueno, en realidad no eran para mí, sino para Evan.

El primero, era una pulsera que traía grabado su nombre.

El segundo, eran unos pequeños zapatos azules.

Y el tercero era un chupo de color amarillo.

No supe quien había dado qué, pero de todas formas es lindo, supongo.

Con amor.

Claire.

* * *

 **Hola (?)**

 **No me maten, por favor. La inspiración se fue de vacaciones y recién llega nuevamente. Además, la universidad tampoco es que me ayude mucho. De todas formas, espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo xD probablemente muchos de ustedes quieran asesinarme, pero bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? las cosas me salieron así.**

 **¡Que tengan un lindo día! (o noche)**

 **Nos vemos luego :3**


	73. Señales del fin del mundo

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes, pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 72: Señales del fin del mundo.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Desde hoy, oficialmente no tengo mejor amiga. Si una mejor amiga es la hermana que se elige, yo escojo todo mal en mi vida siempre; incluyendo a esa persona que se supone te apoya en las buenas y en las malas y está dispuesta a ser un pilar fuerte en tu vida. Esa persona NO está destinada a que tu vida se vuelva un calvario (muchas más) difícil de soportar.

Vale, amo a Hiyori (aun) ¡pero no es justo lo que me hizo! Es decir, si ella pensó que haciéndome ir a ese lugar iba a lograr algo bueno, ¡pues no! y además, a partir de este momento dejaré de idolatrar tanto a Tetsu. Él es un ser malvado salido directamente desde las entrañas del infierno; la mejor creación de Satanás.

Bien, año nuevo llegó y este año lo celebré con mi familia (dado que el año pasado lo había hecho con amigos) por lo que no tuve oportunidad de ver a los chicos más, dado que las prácticas fueron canceladas hasta que entráramos de nuevo a clases y, además, no es como si nos juntáramos todo el tiempo siempre. Por lo tanto, no vi a Tetsu (él vive lejos, de todas formas) y a Taiga (de hecho esto pasó porque él se fue a América para año nuevo) por un buen tiempo. Y aunque mantuve contacto con ellos, no era lo mismo que tener sus caras de idiotas mirando todo el día. Los extrañaban a ellos y a los demás chicos, no voy a mentir.

¡Incluso no tuve nada que ver con los milagrosos durante un buen tiempo! al parecer, mi mala suerte de encontrarme con ellos por fin había cesado, o al menos se había tomado un descanso.

Debo admitir que, gracias a eso, mis vacaciones de invierno no fueron muy divertidas. Ayudé a James con el café, y también ayudé a Kaede con el cuidado de Evan (que por cierto, ¡es lo más lindo del mundo!) y eso me mantuvo más o menos ocupada, más no me divertía.

Por lo tanto, cuando recibí la noticia de que Hiyori vendría a pasar las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo aquí en Japón, fue como si me hubiesen dicho que había ganado la propiedad de una fábrica de chocolate. ¡Fue como el oasis en el desierto! Estaba tan contenta con ese hecho, que el día en que el avión en el que Hiyori venía aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tokio, me desperté muy temprano para estar allí a tiempo. ¡No la veía hace dos años! esto ameritaba la alegría que me consumía.

En cuanto vi su cabellera (mucho más larga de lo que la recuerdo) negra descender por las escaleras, no perdí tiempo y el espíritu de la amistad me invadió, haciéndome correr hacia ella como posesa.

―¡Hiyori! ―grité a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de las personas que había presentes en esa sala.

Ella, al verme, soltó la maleta y también corrió hacia mí. ―¡Ritsuka! ―y la sala se transformó en un campo lleno de rosas con un fondo colorido para la dramatización.

El encuentro enterneció los corazones de muchos, sin duda. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas (escuché que algunos huesos crujieron) y ella me devolvió el gesto.

―Hola, Hiyori. ―saludó entonces mi Drake, una vez ambas dejamos de apretarnos mutuamente. ―Bienvenida.

―Gracias, hermano mayor. ―ella dijo.

Luego de una pequeña charla (que abarcaba preguntas de cómo había estado el viaje y de cómo estaba la familia de Hiyori) nos encaminamos al estacionamiento por el auto y posteriormente nos dirigimos a casa. La bienvenida de mi mejor amiga fue cálida, pues mis hermanos la quieren mucho (ha estado junto a mí desde que tengo seis años) y Kaede para esa ocasión había hecho el mejor de sus platos: pasta. Después de todo eso, ambas nos dirigimos a mi habitación y mientras Hiyori desempacaba, yo jugaba con Evan. Hablamos de todo un poco, hasta que la conversación llegó al punto intimo que solo puede llegar entre mejores amigas.

―Entonces, ¿ya eres la novia de ese amigo tuyo? ―ella preguntó, mirándome con burla por el sonrojo que me había invadido.

―¡No digas esas cosas delante de Evan! ―fue mi estúpida respuesta, aun sabiendo que al bebé solo le importa tragar leche materna, cagar y dormir.

―Es un bebé, Ritsu. No puede entender lo que decimos.

―Sí, si puede. Él es bastante inteligente. ―de hecho, he leído que los bebés tienen entendimiento y se asocian con su entorno desde el segundo mes de edad gestacional.

―Estás tratando de evadir el tema, ¿cierto? ―odio a veces que ella me conozca tan bien. ―Eso quiere decir que no han pasado esa base de "somos amigos aunque nos gustemos".

―¡Nosotros no nos gustamos! ―a pesar de que intenté modular mi voz, al final salió como grito. Bien, yo he aceptado que Taiga me gusta, pero de ahí a que el sentimiento sea recíproco hay millas de distancia. ―B-bueno, no sé si yo a él le gusto de esa forma. ―murmuré al final.

Hiyori se sentó en la cama y cargó a Evan. ―¿Y por qué no lo has averiguado?

―¿Cómo?

―Ehhh, las señales, Ritsuka. ―yo la miré como idiota. La verdad no entendía de qué mierda hablaba. ―Los chicos cuando gustan de una chica muestran señales; por más sutiles que sean.

―Lo tengo. ―en realidad, no tengo nada. Nunca me he fijado en esas cosas, así que no sabría a ciencia cierta qué tipo de "señales" son las que debería identificar. ¡Soy una deshonra para la raza femenina! ¡Holocausto para mí!

De todas formas, no volvimos a tocar el tema más. Supongo que Hiyori creyó que yo en serio estaba haciendo memoria de la actitud de Taiga para conmigo. La verdad es que deseché la idea después de que tuvimos noche de películas de terror. Al día siguiente, fuimos a darle a Hiyori un tour por la ciudad monstruosa llamada Tokio, por lo que tampoco hubo tiempo de sacar el tema.

Y entonces el fin de semana del horror llegó.

El viernes en la noche, a Tetsu le dio por aparecerse en mi casa después de haber sido literalmente un fantasma en mi vida. Como dije antes, si estábamos en contacto, pero volverlo a ver cara a cara me pareció extraño. Con su cara de todo y nada, me saludó.

―Buenas noches, Ritsuka-san.

―¡Tetsu! ―exclamé impresionada. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

Él ladeó la cabeza. ―¿No te llegó mi mensaje? ―negué. ―Kagami-kun acaba de regresar de América, así que pensamos que te gustaría venir a pasar el rato con nosotros.

―¿Van a jugar en la cancha? ―Tetsu asintió. ―Bueno, es que yo…―y la llegada de Hiyori a la escena cortó mi dialogo.

―Ritsu, Kaede quiere que le ayudes con Evan mientras hace la cena y…―ella miró a Tetsu. ―¿Quién es?

―Es Tetsu, ya te había hablado de él. ―y entonces los presenté, riéndome un poco por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Hiyori con eso de hablar japonés.

―¿Y él no viene con el otro chico? ―preguntó Hiyori, con ese tono que no me gustaba para nada.

―¿Qué otro chico?

―Ninguno. ―le dije a Tetsu.

―El de cabello rojo.

―¡Hiyori!

―¿Kagami-kun? ―Hiyori asintió. ―Bueno, él está en la cancha y….

―Y Tetsu ya se tiene que ir porque…. ―y nuevamente, mi oración fue cortada pero esta vez por Kaede.

―¡Ritsuka!

―Mierda. ―arrastré la palabra. ―Ya vuelvo.

Y más tarde entendí que sin querer había juntado el hambre con la necesidad. Creé un monstruo cuyo único objetivo era fastidiarme. Dejar a solas a Hiyori y Tetsu fue la peor decisión que se me haya podido cruzar por la cabeza. No sé de qué hablaron, pero estoy segura que allí planearon la forma de hacerme caer. O tal vez sólo Hiyori se aprovechó de la inocencia de Tetsu; quien sabe, ella es muy mala cuando quiere.

La cosa es que, antes de acostarme, me llegó un mensaje de Tetsu diciéndome que mañana iríamos a cine junto con Taiga y, además, que podía llevar conmigo a Hiyori. La verdad, no pensé que aquella invitación fuese mala.

Fui tan inocente.

En todo caso le dije que sí, que allí estaríamos porque, independientemente de todo, de verdad quería que Hiyori conociera a Taiga y si era posible, también a los demás chicos del equipo.

Al día siguiente, Hiyori me obligó a levantarme temprano, por aquello de la salida que tendríamos. De mala gana, le hice caso. No soy especialmente fan de levantarme temprano los fines de semana, más aun si estoy en vacaciones (aun no entiendo cómo es que puedo hacerlo sin embargo cuando hay practica del club los sábados) por lo que, literalmente, tenía cara de culo. Cuando salí del baño, ella me había elegido el conjunto que usaría para la ocasión. Un vestido cuyo largo caía un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas y de color rojo. Sandalias negras y para el frío, una bufanda igualmente negra.

―Hiyori, ese atuendo sin duda sería algo que yo no me pondría para una salida con Tetsu y Taiga. ―le dije. Es decir, son ellos dos; no son la gran cosa.

―¡Pero esto no es una salida cualquiera!

Porque soy una estúpida y de verdad Hiyori tiene razón al decir que no sé cómo reconocer señales (referente a cualquier tema), decidí ignorar aquella declaración y con el fin de no discutir con ella (porque terminaría perdiendo) me puse el bendito vestido.

Después de lo que se pudo clasificar como una odisea (porque ella me peinó y maquilló), salimos de casa y llegamos temprano al lugar citado; frente al cine. Luego de unos minutos, Hiyori me dijo que tenía que ir al baño. No le vi problema (debía haberla acompañado) a que ella fuera sola, pues con su mínimo japonés podría apañárselas.

Busqué entonces una banca libre donde sentarme y miré el reloj que traía en la muñeca, comprobando que sólo habían transcurrido cinco minutos desde que habíamos llegado a ese lugar. Tetsu no era de los que llegaba tarde, y si venía con Taiga probablemente lo arrastraría para llegar temprano, por lo que no entendía muy bien la razón de su retraso. Está bien, nosotras habíamos llegado temprano, pero de todas formas.

Con el fin de lograr distraerme mientras pasaba el tiempo, empecé a contar nubes. Llegué hasta la cincuentava nube, cuando divisé el cabello rojo característico del idiota de Taiga abriéndose paso entre un grupo de chicos de secundaria que platicaban animados.

No era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero igual me seguía asombrando el hecho de que con sólo verlo, mi corazón decidiera latir con fuerza, tratando de romper mi caja torácica. Tragué saliva en cuento lo tuve en frente, concentrándome entonces en encontrar la presencia de Tetsu.

―Hola. ―saludó. Parecía como si no en realidad no nos hubiésemos visto desde hace mucho.

―Hola. ―dije, aun en mi tarea de encontrar al fantasma ese. ―¿Dónde demonios está Tetsu? ―no era por nada, pero me sentía más cómoda cuando estábamos los tres que sólo nosotros dos.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido. ―¿Kuroko? pero él me dijo que vendría contigo y tu amiga esa.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, empezando a sospechar lo que esos demonios estaban tramando. ―Tetsu no vino conmigo, y Hiyori hace como diez minutos que fue al baño. ―dije, notando la ausencia de mi amiga.

Taiga sacó su celular y le marcó a Tetsu, quien le contestó después de dos timbres. Mientras Él hablaba con el idiota al otro lado de la línea, me empecé a impacientar. Hiyori no podía dejarme sola, ¿cierto? no puede haber tanta maldad acumulada en un solo cuerpo. Si esto hubiese pasado en otro tiempo (cuando Taiga era solo Taiga) no me hubiese importado, pero ahora que inevitablemente tiemblo como gelatina al estar cerca de él, no creo conveniente el hecho de estar a solas.

Voy a desvanecerme como el aire.

―Está enfermo. ―me dijo después de colgar. ―Dijo que lamento no poder asistir, pero que de igual forma la pasemos bien. ¿Y tú amiga?

Dejando mi cara de horror a un lado, respondí: ―No sé, no me contesta el teléfono.

―¿Se habrá perdido? ―y mientras Taiga hacia sus propias conclusiones, me permití gritar internamente.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de amigas tengo? ¡¿En serio?! Tomé de nuevo mi celular para llamar a Hiyori otra vez, cuando del bolso se cayó una hoja pequeña. La recogí y por curiosidad leí su contenido.

Era una nota.

De Hiyori.

Disculpándose.

¡POR DEJARME SOLA!

 _¡Amiga!_

 _Sé que en este momento exiges que ruede mi cabeza por la hoguera, pero me agradecerás por esto más tarde, te lo aseguro. Abajo anoté las señales que un chico muestra si está interesado en una chica, ¡así que manos a la obra! espero que para el final del día tengas un novio. ¡Recuerda que te adoro!_

 _Hiyori._

Mierda y jodida mierda.

―¿Y bien? ―Taiga pasó su (súper) mano derecha en frente de mi rostro para traerme de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. ―¿Qué es ese papel?

Escondí la nota en el bolso inmediatamente. ―¡Nada! ―aseguré. ―Hiyori me dijo que se reunirá con nosotros luego. Tiene una daño severo de estómago y está defecando todo lo comió entre ayer y hoy.

Él me miró con asco. ―No quería saber eso.

―Tu preguntaste. ―me encogí de hombros.

―Bueno, enana, ―puso su (súper) mano en mi cráneo (acto que activó los bichos voladores en mi estómago) y comenzó a balancearla de un lado otro, despeinándome. ―¿Quieres que vayamos dentro y decidamos que película veremos mientras llega tu amiga?

―¡¿Vamos a ver una película?! ―pregunté estúpidamente.

―¿Y entonces para que mierda estamos aquí? ―me miró con obviedad. ―Deja de fruncir tanto el ceño que te volverás anciana pronto.

―¡Decirme eso es descortés, imbécil!

―¡Aquí la única descortés eres tú, pequeña idiota! ―y apretó mi cabeza que ya estaba en su poder. ―¡Arg, solo vamos! ―y sin darme tiempo a tomar represalias por el insulto que me dijo, soltó mi cabeza y tomó mi mano, guiándome dentro del cine para buscar la lista de películas y los horarios.

Sintiendo que el corazón me iba a mil por hora, sentí un calor furioso abrasar mi rostro cuando él me agarró de la mano, como si fuese algo normal hacer eso entre nosotros.

Esto no es una cita. Sólo es una salida normal, como amigos. Para nada era una cita. Solo me tomó de la mano porque soy muy pequeña y me puedo perder entre la multitud.

Mientras observaba como Taiga pagaba por las cosas comestibles que habíamos decidido comprar, no pude evitar sentir que contrariamente a mi afirmación mental de que aquello no era una cita, en realidad no estaría tan mal si fuese una. Miré de nuevo nuestras manos juntas, y, con todo y lo cursi que eso era, entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Él me miró en el acto y yo inmediatamente desvié la mirada.

¡Me sentía como la protagonista de un manga Shoujo!

A pesar de su mirada penetrante (que no se despegó de mi figura sino hasta cuando trajeron los alimentos) no hizo nada para alejar su mano de la mía. _"Reconoce su interés en el contacto físico"_ era una de las señales que Hiyori había escrito en ese papel.

Su (súper) mano se retiró de la mía en el momento en que fue a pasarme mi comida. ―Bien, aquí tienes. Refresco y los caramelos que pediste.

―Gracias. ―le dije un poco fuerte, pues la confitería del cine estaba a reventar de gente.

―Procura caminar por delante de mí para que no te pierdas. La gente no te nota por enana.

―¡Grandísimo imbécil! ―lo golpeé en el abdomen, recibiendo el daño yo (que idiota. ―Tú me notas. ―dije mientras me sobaba la mano.

―Bueno, supongo que es porque estoy acostumbrado a ti. ―se encogió de hombros. Luego, apartó un poco la mirada. ―De algún modo pareciera que mis ojos te siguen….como si no pudiese dejar de mirarte.

Él y su manía de acelerar mi ritmo cardiaco. _"Reconoce si te presta atención más de lo debido"_ era otra de esas señales. Eso era vergonzoso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle después de oír eso? ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder volver a mirarlo a la cara nunca más! vale, Hiyori tenía razón (que cosa rara) con eso de las señales. A momentos he pensado que Taiga espera más de mí que solo amistad. Agaché la cabeza en un intento por ocultar mi sonrojo, mientras Taiga encontraba muy entretenido mirar el bote de basura.

¡Si se iba a avergonzar por eso, ¿para qué me lo dice?!

Aclaré mi garganta. Esto aún tenía solución. ―Y-yo….

―¡Ritsu-chan, Kagamin! ―el algodón de azúcar, conocida en el mundo mortal como Momoi Satsuki, hizo acto de presencia. ―¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―¡Momoi! ―dije con alivio de haber sido liberada de aquella tensa situación.

―Hola. ―saludó Taiga.

―¡Es genial que nos encontráramos aquí! ―prosiguió ella, llena de alegría. Después, miró para todas partes, buscando a la persona faltante del trio maravilla. ―¿Dónde está Tetsu-kun?

―Se hizo invisible porque no quería verte. ―respondí, sonriendo burlonamente cuando ella hizo un puchero. Después, la sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de ella.

―¿Están teniendo una cita?

―¡No es una cita! ―ambos gritamos al unísono, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaba cerca de nosotros.

―Quiero decir, ―seguí, modulando mi voz. ―Es una cita, pero como amigos. Lo que pasa es que Tetsu se enfermó y mi amiga tuvo un inconveniente.

Momoi puso su dedo índice en la barbilla, indicando que estaba meditando algo. ―Ya, pero ¿por qué estaban sonrojados cuando llegué?

A veces la odio, en serio.

―Satsuki, la película ya va a empezar. ¿Qué demonios haces? ―y el mesías negro salvador apareció. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz de ver a Aomine. Él, al ver a Taiga, gruñó; cosa que el idiota también hizo.

Miré entonces a Momoi y luego a Aomine, para después regresar mi mirada a la primera, sonriendo descaradamente. ―¿Están teniendo una cita? ―la venganza es dulce.

―¡No es una cita! ―los dos dijeron al unísono, volviendo a atraer las miradas de las demás personas hacia nosotros.

Ignorándonos mutuamente, los cuatro nos dirigimos a la misma sala. Por desgracia, parecía que veríamos la misma película, lo cual me sorprendió, porque a Momoi le pega más ver romance trágico que horror.

―Pienso que deberían estar viendo una comedia romántica o algo. Eso es lo que ven las parejas. ―los molesté, ganándome la apretada de cabeza por parte de la (súper) mano de Aomine.

―Enana, te voy a aplastar el cráneo si sigues diciendo estupideces.

―Te dejaré incapacitado para tener hijos si no me sueltas. ―intenté zafar su mano de mi cabeza, sin éxito alguno.

―Suéltala de una maldita vez, bastardo. ―dijo Taiga, logrando alejar la mano de Aomine de mi cabeza.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de Aomine cuando miró a Taiga. Entonces pasó su brazo derecho por mi hombro, atrayéndome hacia él. Momoi lo miró sorprendida y yo me sentí desubicada.

―Kagami, no seas egoísta. Ritsuka no es solo tuya, ¿o sí?

Taiga agarró mi antebrazo (muy fuerte, el ingrato ese) y me sacó del brazo de Aomine. Me sentí como cuando estuve encerrada con esos milagrosos y Tatsuya en la bodega de aquel café en el que trabajé con Kozue (consulte ¿por qué sucedió todo esto?). El rayo azul antagonista no demoró en aparecer entre Aomine y Taiga.

―Bueno, basta. ―Momoi tomó a Aomine del brazo. ―Vamos a ver la película.

" _Le molesta que estés cerca de otros chicos"_ era otra maldita señal.

Bien, sentada en aquella silla en la sala del cine, no pude evitar sentirme tremendamente inquieta, no solo porque tenía esa sensación de que las desgraciadas eran algo estrechas (incluso para alguien de mi complexión), sino también porque la presencia de Taiga parecía abrumar mis sentidos. No podía evitar notarlo, prestar atención a cada movimiento que hacía, cada detalle, estar consiente de gestos que antes no sabía que él podía presentar.

¡En lugar de ayudarme me estoy hundiendo!

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, cerrando los ojos por un momento, desentendiéndome de todo lo que me rodeaba. Faltaba poco para que la función empezara. Si bien estaba nerviosa por el hecho de tenerlo allí a mi lado, al mismo tiempo se sentía bien. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Un jalón de mi mejilla izquierda me hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a Taiga, que me estaba observando.

―¿Todo bien, Ritsuka?

Si, lo escuché claramente, pero mi mente sólo registró el movimiento de sus labios. Mierda, tuve de nuevo ese extraño deseo de volver a probarlos solo un poquito. Con solo inclinarme unos centímetros, podría disminuir la distancia y entonces.

―¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño?

―¿Qué?

―¿Por qué la cara de estúpida?

Apreté mi puño inmediatamente. ―¡Tú eres quien tiene cara de estúpido todo el tiempo! ¡Y a una chica no se le dicen esas cosas!

―¡Una chica no diría que su amiga está en el baño con daño de estómago tan a la ligera!

―¡Es un problema de salud! ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

Él apretó los dientes. ―¡Pues que….! ―y entonces metí la pajita de mi bebida en su boca ladeándola un poco para que así entrara líquido por su garganta, con el único fin de lograr que se callara. Cuando lo vi tosiendo unas cuentas veces después, sonreí.

Cuando pudo respirar con normalidad, me miró ofendido mientras yo lo miraba con gesto inocente, bebiendo el refresco, como si nunca hubiese hecho nada malo, o hubiese intentado ahogarlo en ese momento.

―¡Maldita enana del demonio! ¡¿Qué querías?! ¡¿Matarme?!

―Pensé que tenías sed. ―me encogí de hombros. ―Aunque, aquello que dices no suena tan mal.

Murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones para con mi persona, dejó de pelearme y se dedicó a ver la pantalla. Y ahí estaba el equilibrio que quería lograr. Me gustaba pelear con él, por muy extraño que eso pareciese. Ya no me sentía nerviosa, por lo que pude volver a molestarlo con normalidad.

―Oye, ¿estarás bien con la película? ¿No te vas a cagar de miedo? ―le pregunté, a lo que él frunció el ceño.

―Claro que sí. No es como si no hubiese visto nunca una película de horror. ―dijo, pero su declaración no me parecía muy convincente. ―Aunque, bueno, si quieres cambiarla….

―Que cobarde. ―me burlé. Y luego oí reír, y me convertí en gelatina de nuevo. _"Se divierte contigo alrededor"_ recordé que decía aquella lista.

Luego de media hora, me estaba muriendo de susto. Aun así, no quería darle la satisfacción a Taiga de gritar primero que él, así que me mantuve callada lo mejor que pude. El suave roce sus dedos con los míos, me hizo contener el aliento. Me sorprendí cuando vi su mano buscando la mía, tomándola y entrelazándolas, haciendo que me sonrojara y perdiera un poquito de control.

―¿Tienes miedo, Taiga? ―le pregunté, pareciendo tranquila, pero apretando su mano, porque yo si estaba que me cagaba.

―Sí. ―confesó pasado un momento.

―Bueno, yo estoy aterrada. ―su mano aferró la mía con más fuerza, a lo que yo devolví el gesto.

Y entonces entendí que él era como el pan de mi Nutella, el peperoni de mi pizza, la carne de mi hamburguesa y todas esas cosas lindas.

Una hora y media más tarde, salimos del cine, jurando no volver a ver algo de terror por mucho, mucho tiempo. La película fue un fiasco, con nosotros pegando brincos y tensándonos a cada escena de terror, no nos pudimos concentrar bien en la trama.

Mientras caminábamos fuera del cine (ya se había puesto el atardecer para entonces) lo miré con cierto disimulo, y él me miró de vuelta. Y entonces sucedió ese momento incomodo como cuando cruzas miradas con una persona como 60 veces.

―Ya, deja de mirarme tanto. ―soltamos los dos a la vez. Esa conexión cósmica hubiese sido graciosa, de no ser porque nos descubrimos mutuamente haciendo eso. Nos detuvimos en el parque cerca a mi casa (todo siempre pasa en ese bendito parque).

―¡Ja! estás mal, Taiga. Yo no te estaba…- ―y tuve que contener el aliento cuando lo vi tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de mi colorido cabello, intentando sacar las pinzas que lo mantenían sujeto en el peinado. Una vez lo logró, comenzó a jugar con los rizos sueltos. Avergonzada, dio un paso hacia atrás. ―Deja de hacer eso.

Me miró confundido, claramente sin saber a lo que yo me refería. ―¿Dejar de hacer que cosa?

―Mi cabello, deja de tocarlo. Pareciera que te gustara. ―le solté sin pensar.

Bien, yo me esperaba que el idiota, como siempre, respondiera con alguna idiotez. Hombre, yo no le digo así por nada. Que soltara algún comentario que me hiciera enojar y entonces terminar como siempre: peleando. Sin embargo, cuando estiré mi cuello para poder mirarlo fijamente, por su expresión pareciera estar considerándolo.

―Bueno, creo que sí. Me gustas. ―y yo me morí. Me hice piedra mientras lo miraba boquiabierta, sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Taiga entonces entendió lo que había dicho, y trató de arreglarlo. ―¡Me refería a tu cabello! ¡Me gusta tu cabello, no tú! ―exclamó. ―Bueno, tu si me gustas, pero no….quiero decir…. ¡Arg! ―se calló por unos segundos. ―¿Sabes qué? mátame de una vez.

Eso sin duda fue absurdo a niveles épicos. Casi expulso un pulmón de tanto que me reí. La cosa buena era que el parque estaba deshabitado por el momento, por lo que no había gente que se pudiera preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando allí.

―Bueno, esta cita no estuvo tan mal. ―odio cuando hablo sin pensar.

―Sí, fue buena. ―y al parecer, él habló sin pensar también.

―¡Fue como amigos! ―gritamos los dos al tiempo. ¿En serio? ¿A esas alturas podíamos creernos eso aun?

Fijos en mí, los ojos de Taiga me observaban, como si quiera escudriñar mi alma y grabar en su mente cada pequeño detalle de mi rostro. Avergonzada, tuve el impulso de desviar la mirada, pero no lo hice. Me quedé prendada a aquellos ojos rojizos.

―Es tarde. Debería irme a casa. ―le dije, intentado controlar el temblor de mi voz.

―Lo sé. ―él respondió, tomando mi mano (por tercera vez en el día) y entrelazando nuestros dedos. ―Pero no quiero que termine este día.

―¿P-por qué no?

―Tú eres idiota, ¿verdad?

―¡¿Por qué demonios me insultas, cabeza de asno?!

―Ritsuka.

―¡Eres especialista en arruinar momento dulces, ¿lo sabías?! ―continué gritándole.

―Ritsuka.

―Lamento no estar al nivel de tu coeficiente intelectual, pedazo de imbécil. ―dije con sarcasmo.

―¡Ritsuka! ―me gritó.

―¡¿Qué?!

―¡¿Quieres callarte y dejarme hablar?!

―¡Pues cállame, idio-¡

Y entonces se inclinó y me besó.

Aunque fue sorprendente, una parte de mi había estado esperando a que hiciera eso durante todo el día. Aquel beso, tan ligero y breve, parecía completamente diferente al resto que nos habíamos dado. Como si de alguna forma quisiéramos transmitir lo que con palabras no se podía. Dejé escapar un leve suspiro cuando nuestras bocas se separaron. Fue allí que me percaté que con la mano que tenía libre, rozaba mi mejilla con suavidad.

―En serio, cállate. ―me dijo con su voz enronquecida. Asentí, sintiéndome incapaz de articular alguna frase coherente. ―Eres idiota porque no te das cuenta de las cosas, Ritsuka. Sólo voy a decir esto una vez, así que escucha bien. Me gusta el tipo de persona que eres y las cosas que haces. Me gusta que te guste el mismo deporte que a mí. También me gustas como amiga; que podamos salir junto con Kuroko y divertirnos. Me gusta cuando estamos pasando tiempo con los demás, o cuando estamos solos. Me gusta que te burles de mí y que yo me pueda burlar de ti, que discutamos un montón y nos peleemos a diario. En verdad me gusta lo que somos cuando estamos juntos. Me gusta estar cerca de ti; me gusta la chica tonta, problemática, grosera y desquiciada que eres, pero también me gusta cuando eres tierna y dulce. ―respiró hondo. ―Realmente me gustas de muchas maneras, Ritsuka. Yo…estoy enamorado de ti.

Yo me morí. Vi las puertas del cielo y a San Pedro saludándome, invitándome a entrar. Taiga se me acababa de confesar.

¡A MÍ!

―P-pero estamos haciendo las cosas al revés. ―susurré. ―Después de la confesión es el beso, idiota.

―En realidad, después de la confesión viene la respuesta, pero lo pueden dejar para mañana, porque Drake te necesita en la casa ya. ―Al escuchar la voz de Chase, pateé a Taiga en sus partes sensibles.

La subida de adrenalina que me generó todas esas emociones encontradas no abandonó mi cuerpo hasta que me tumbé en el sofá de la sala. Él está enamorado de mí, pero, ¿yo de él? me gusta, si, ¿pero amor?

Lo que si se es que odio a Hiyori y a Tetsu, pero a la vez los amo.

Con amor.

Claire.

* * *

 **¡Para mi es un placer saludarlos de nuevo, gente! :3 He estado muy pérdida con esta historia, pero todo era por culpa de la inspiración. Más cuando ella volvió, llegó en forma romanticona, porque esto sin duda es el capítulo más fluf que van a poder leer en este fanfic xD Bien, un capítulo más y el epílogo y esto se acaba :'v Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan, y lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto por la actualización. Espero que lo disfruten :3**

 **¡Bye!~**


	74. La despedida

**¡Hola! No suelo escribir aquí arriba, pero me siento nostálgica :'v este es, oficialmente, el capítulo final de este fanfic. En las próximas horas o bien sea mañana, publicaré lo que será el epílogo, pero en definitiva este es el cap final.**

 **Sin más que agregar aquí, las dejo leyendo.**

 **Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero sí el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 73 (final): La despedida.

.

.

.

Querido amigo.

Seguramente te has estado preguntando qué ha pasado con mi vida. Pues bien, muchas, muchas cosas han ocurrido en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto (unos pocos días, para ser más exactos). Después de "ese" evento, no pude volver a ser una persona común y normal. Quiero decir, ¡le gusto al chico que me gusta! y eso es una buena cosa, supongo. Lo malo, fue que no he podido dejar de sonreír (literalmente) y ya me duele la cara. Además también está el hecho de que Chase, a la mañana siguiente, les contó todo a mis hermanos (bueno, lo que vio). Fui la víctima de bullying durante un buen rato.

―Ya sabía yo que ese se traía cosas raras contigo ―dijo James, pareciendo estar de mal humor ―. Sólo espero que cuando estén haciendo esto y aquello.

―¡No vamos a hacer eso! ―en realidad, quiero totalmente hacer eso, pero no ahora, ¡sólo tengo 17 años! aunque si él también quiere… ¡Ah, carajo! ―¡Ni siquiera somos novios!

―¿No son novios? ―Drake pidió confirmación.

―No ―contesté.

―¿Amigos con derechos? ―probó Chase.

―Ehhh… ―podría catalogarse de esa forma, pero en serio, no quería tener esta incomoda conversación sobre mi vida sentimental con mis hermanos. Quiero decir, es realmente bochornoso y lamentable ―. No. Tampoco.

―¿Entonces? ―Matt ladeó la cabeza, dando una señal clara de que no entendía que pasaba.

¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que decírselos?!

Me aclaré la garganta. ―Bueno, yo lo tendría claro si alguien no me hubiese interrumpido ―miré acusadoramente a Chase.

―A mí no me eches la culpa.

De todas formas, ellos tenían razón. ¿Qué éramos Taiga y yo exactamente ahora? digo, nada se resolvió, y yo necesito saberlo realmente, por el bien de mi sanidad mental y emocional. En este momento no sabría que decir cuando me pregunten por mi estado civil.

Tirándole un cojín encima a Chase, di por terminaba la bochornosa y absurda conversación. ¡Mi vida privada no debería ser de su incumbencia! arriba, Hiyori me esperaba con una gran sonrisa, que decía claramente: "te lo dije". Tenía hasta un letrero y luces fosforescentes alrededor.

―Estoy esperando a que me agradezcas.

Ella tenía un punto realmente, pero no quería darle la razón (siempre la tiene de todas formas), porque sería como yo quedar como estúpida. Además, todavía estaba enojada por el hecho de que me abandonó a mi suerte (que al final resultó fructuoso, pero ese no es el punto aquí).

Resoplé. ―Gracias, Hiyori ―dije ―. ¡Pero eso no quita el hecho de que sigo enojada contigo!

En ese momento, me llegó un mensaje, así que fui a leerlo mientras escuchaba a Hiyori y su explicación de cómo lo que hizo fue una cosa completamente buena para definir mi vida amorosa.

La entrenadora suprema: Ritsuka~ hola. Sé que estamos en día libre, pero, si puedes, hoy habrá una reunión en la casa de Kagami-kun. Iremos a la playa.

Yo: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

La entrenadora suprema: Los de tercero nos graduaremos este viernes, así que queremos hacer un tipo de despedida. O bueno, eso fue lo que nos dijo Furihata.

Literalmente, todo se derrumbó dentro de mí. El momento prometido y poco gustoso había llegado.

Joder, ellos se graduarían y ya no los volvería a ver, ¡nunca! (estoy siendo dramática, pero oye, tengo un master en eso ya). Riko-sempai había dicho que, dado que había aplicado para la universidad de Tokio (ella es increíblemente inteligente), podría acomodar sus horarios y seguir siendo la entrenadora de Seirin. Eso nos hizo feliz a todos. No queríamos otro entrenador que no fuese ella. También anunció que, para los días en lo que no pudiese, Kagetora-san se encargaría del enteramiento de los chicos o, en su defecto, yo (aún no sé cómo demonios voy a hacer eso, sin embargo).

Supongo que por esa noticia, había olvidado el hecho de que ellos se irían de todas formas. Ya no jugaríamos (aunque yo no juego) juntos. Me entristecí. No quería que esto sucediese, pero supongo que es parte de crecer. Ellos deben seguir con su vida.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hiyori cuando me vio sosteniendo mi teléfono.

Me percaté entonces de que mis manos temblaban. ―Si. Es sólo que, bueno, tendremos la despedida de los de tercero.

Ella pareció entender mi tristeza. Le había contado mucho sobre ellos y sobre lo mucho que los apreciaba. El equipo de baloncesto de Seirin era como una especie de familia, mucho más allá que sólo amigos. Habíamos pasado por tanto juntos, pero ahora que está el inevitable adiós de los mayores, era algo triste.

Sin embargo, le escribí a Riko-sempai que sí, que allí me tendría.

Haríamos de ese momento algo inolvidable.

Y créelo, fue inolvidable, literalmente.

Invité a Hiyori a venir con nosotros, pero ella dijo que no, porque era el momento de nuestra despedida y todo eso, y que ella no quería molestar ni nada. Le dije que no nos molestaría, pero ella siguió insistiendo en que no. Dejé entonces el asunto zanjado por la paz. Sin embargo, Hiyori me dijo que, cuando regresase de nuestra pequeña fiesta como despedida, ya tendría que tener novio.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sería especialmente difícil para nosotros hablar cuando todo el mundo va a estar a nuestro alrededor, pero no estaba de más intentarlo (o eso fue lo que me dije a mi misma para darme ánimos).

Me armé entonces con un traje de baño bonito (¿por qué se les ocurre ir a la playa cuando hace tanto frío?) y mi mejor conjunto casual. Después bajé las escaleras rumbo a la salida luego de despedirme de Hiyori, cuando a mi demoniaco hermano mayor le dio por aparecer y pedirme un favor.

Era el principio del fin.

Me pidió (ordenó) quedarme en casa y cuidar de Evan, porque él y Kaede tenían cosas que hacer en la empresa (ya sabes, trabajan para el papá de Akashi) y debían partir de inmediato. Cómo la noticia había caído de sorpresa, no habían tenido tiempo para buscar a alguien que cuidase al bebé. Me quejé, por supuesto, porque perfectamente pudo haberle pedido el favor a James, Chase o incluso Matt. ¡También estaba Hiyori! pero su respuesta (después de mirarme con esos ojos que me atemorizan), fue que James estaba en una entrevista de trabajo, Matt había salido a jugar futbol y Chase estaba con sus amigos no sé en dónde.

Se me habían adelantado a salir por lo visto, y yo había quedado como la tonta a la que le iban a encomendar a la bendición.

―¡Pero eso no es justo! ―repliqué como por millonésima vez ―. Ya tenía planes.

―Pues pásalos para otro día.

―Hiyori lo puede cuidar.

―Aunque confío en Hiyori, es mejor si las dos se quedan y lo cuidan.

Resoplé, resignada ante mi cruel destino. ¿Por qué me tenían que dar a mí un hermano tan desesperante? Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y allí, dormida, se encontraba Hiyori. La desperté y le comenté sobre la orden que tenía que seguir dada por los altos mandos de mi hogar: Drake. Estaba a la espera de que ella dijese que lo cuidaría sólo y que yo me fuera a disfrutar de mi último día (no tan exagerado, pero más o menos) en compañía de mis amigos. Pero no, lo que salió de su boca fue:

―¿Y por qué no te lo llevas?

¡¿En serio?!

―¡¿Estás loca?! ―reaccioné bruscamente ―. No voy a llevarme a Evan.

―Ritsuka, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. Él conmigo no estaría para nada tranquilo y lo sabes. En cambio, contigo, por lo menos se portará bien.

―P-pero… ―quería refutar algo contra aquella lógica, más nada se me ocurrió.

Es cierto que Evan es selectivo con la gente que le agrada, y llora de tal forma que parece que lo fuesen a matar si alguien que no le gusta lo carga, lo consiente; lo cuida. Una de esas personas resultó siendo Hiyori (ella tiene una especie de maldición con los bebé. Ninguno la quiere nunca) y, para mi mala suerte, era la única que se quedaría en la casa.

No tenía más opciones, más que quedarme allí y cuidar del bebé, o arriesgarme y llevármelo conmigo.

La opción que escogí, por supuesto, ya la sabes. Y, en mi defensa, no pensé que pasaría todo lo que pasó con el pobre, pobre Evan (no le pasó mucho en realidad, pero yo casi pierdo mis pulmones).

Tomando la pañalera (y metiendo en ella todo lo que debía), cargué a Evan y salí de mi casa, lista a pasar en grande mi último día con los chicos. Nada me iba a impedir disfrutar de aquel momento. Ni siquiera mi propio sobrino.

Nada más llegar al edificio en dónde vive Taiga (gracias al cielo vive a sólo dos calles de mi casa, porque de lo contrario, hubiese perdido mis brazos porque Evan pesa como el demonio), pude observar que todos ya estaban fuera. La única que faltaba era yo. Incluso habían invitado a Susuka y Anuka (cosa que no me animó en lo absoluto).

―¡¿Por qué demonios llegas tarde?! ―me gritó Riko-sempai. ¿Hola? ¡Estoy cargando un bebé! ¿Qué ella no lo ve?

Pese a mi evidente mirada de desconcierto, su enojo se disminuyó cuando por fin tomó en cuenta la presencia de Evan. Ella, Susuka y Anuka se apresuraron entonces, mandándome a mí al vacío y haciéndome saludar el piso, tomando entre sus brazos al rechoncho bebé. Hyuuga-sempai también se acercó al bebé, y los demás chicos le siguieron en instantes. Afortunadamente, Evan no hizo gala de sus pulmones de acero y no lloró.

A Dios gracias por eso.

―¿Por qué has traído a tu sobrino, Ritsuka-san? ―me preguntó Tetsu una vez me ayudó a parame del suelo.

―Porque no había quien lo cuidase ―dije. Un aura sombría me cubría. Presentía desde ya que cosas malas ocurrirían.

―¿Y tu hermano creyó que tú eras la mejor opción? ―Taiga se burló.

―¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo cuidar de él perfectamente! ―lo pateé simplemente por el gusto de hacerlo.

―Maldita… ―masculló. Yo le saqué la lengua.

Inmediatamente recordé lo que pasó entre nosotros y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Él notó que me puse incómoda y también se sonrojó porque probablemente también recordó ese día… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo voy a vivir con esto? Yo miraba el suelo y Taiga miraba al cielo. Somos un par de idiotas.

―Ehhh ―Tetsu llamó nuestra atención ―. ¿Me perdí de algo?

―¡Nada! ―dijimos Taiga y yo a la vez.

Creí que él se lo había dicho a Tetsu (son como mejores amigos) pero veo que me equivoqué.

―Es que están actuando extraño.

―¿Extraño? ―me reí como una desquiciada mental ―. Claro que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―En realidad lo preocupante es tu sanidad mental ―comentó Taiga.

Le di un golpe en el antebrazo (que me dolió más a mí) y en seguida me acerqué a la horda que estaban adorando a Evan como si fuese el nuevo mesías. ―¡Vámonos! ―exclamé luego de tomar al bebé.

El viaje a la playa estuvo tranquilo. Algunos chistes estúpidos de Izuki-sempai se hicieron presentes (que tuvieron sus buenos castigos por parte de Hyuuga-sempai), pero de ahí en más, no pasó nada más. No pasó nada hasta el momento en que llegamos a la playa.

Definitivamente debería hacerme unos baños con ruda, a ver si así se me quita la mala suerte.

¿Por qué demonios estaban todos los milagrosos y sus respectivos equipos aquí?

Le pasé a Taiga el bebé para proceder a hacer mi monólogo dramático.

―¡¿Qué te he hecho, Dios?! ―grité para después ponerme de rodillas y halar mi cabello.

Todos me miraron raro pero no pudo importarme menos. Cosas malas me pasan cuando estoy cerca de estos frikis. Uno o dos, es pasable, ¡¿Pero tenerlos a todos en un mismo lugar?! ¡Es mi fin! pero al parecer, los chicos de Seirin no pensaron lo mismo, puesto que fueron a saludar, como si fueran amigos de antaño, a los chicos de Shutoku, Kaijo y Touou. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

―Ritsu-chan ―lo único bueno, era que estaba Takao ―. ¿Qué hay?

―¡Takao! ―me tiré encima de él ―. ¿Por qué la vida me odia?

―Venga, que no es tan malo.

―¿Cuándo me ha pasado cosas buenas cuando todos se reúnen?

―Ehhh… ―sé que estaba intentado darme una respuesta convincente, pero no la hay, no existe ―. ¿Eso que importa? ¿A que no te esperabas que estos tipazos estuviesen aquí?

Tuve que bajarme de él porque la (súper) mano de Taiga me apretó el cráneo y luego de estar de vuelta en el suelo, Tetsu me regañó diciéndome que así no era como debía comportarme. Takao rio y dijo que no le importaba tener encima a una mujer (ese estúpido). Taiga chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Tetsu lo miró y luego me miró a mí, como si estuviese descifrando un rompecabezas complicado. Y creo que estaba a punto de deducir que pasaba, por lo que yo debía concretar lo que sea que tuviésemos el idiota gigante subnormal y yo. Para mi buena suerte, Momoi llegó a "saludar" a Tetsu y, a la vista de que él tenía a Evan en los brazos, se olvidó de Tetsu y comenzó a mimar al bebé.

Fingí toser para calmar el ambiente entre la mirada de Taiga y la sonrisa de Takao. ―Takao, eres bueno con los niños, ¿verdad?

―¿Eh?

―Cuídame a Evan ―tomé al bebé de los brazos de Momoi (hoy ha sido cargado por mucha gente el pobrecito) y se lo entregué a Takao.

Acto seguido, y cuando vi que Tetsu estaba ocupado atendiendo a Momoi y Takao miraba al pequeño demonio, tomé del cuello de la camiseta a Taiga (no sé cómo le hice) y me lo llevé lejos de la multitud que estaban hablando de muchas tonterías.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ritsuka? ―él se soltó de mi agarre y se sobó la nuca ―. Pareces gorila con la fuerza que tienes.

―¡Cállate, idiota subnormal! ―eso no era lo que quería decirle, pero es que con él no se puede ser civilizado.

En realidad, mi plan era decirle lo que no pude decirle aquella noche por culpa de la interrupción de Chase, pero quizá por el nerviosismo me hacía actuar de forma agresiva (más) con él. Suspiré para calmarme, pero aquel acto no me ayudó ni un poco. Entonces recordé que cuando Taiga me besó esa noche, me había calmado y había dejado de gritar aquí y allá. Así que, antes de comenzar con mi griterío, decidí decir las cosas sin rodeos.

―T-Taiga.

―¿Qué? ―me miró, expectante. Cómo si él supiese cual era el tema al cual quería llegar.

―Yo… este, yo quería… ¿podrías besarme?

Su cara de idiota fue épica, porque pasó de tener una expresión de no comprender nada, a una de total vergüenza por lo que le acaba de pedir. Incluso me sonrojé un poco, pero no iba a retractarme de lo que dije. En cualquier otra situación, aquello hubiese resultado hasta gracioso, pero necesitaba aclararme para saber cómo expresarme. Por eso me empiné lo más que pude y lo tomé del cuello de la camiseta para lograr que él se compadeciera de mí y se encorvara un poquito para poder así disminuir la distancia entre ambos y…

―¡Kyaaaaa! ―el grito de Anuka me hizo dar un salto mortal hacia atrás y pegarle una patada en la entrepierna a Taiga.

Taiga se empezó a retorcer del dolor. Después, enojada por la interrupción de (adivina) los mismos idiotas de siempre, pero en compañía de las gemelas, visualicé mis próximos objetivos. Aomine habló algo sobre una apuesta a Tetsu y a Kise. Los pateé a todos, tirándoles piedras y demás. Midorima dijo que él no iba a opinar al respecto, más sin embargo también lo golpeé por sólo el gusto de hacerlo. Takao si bromeó abiertamente y que aquello ya se lo había visto venir desde que nos conoció en aquel restaurante (consulta: la maldición y el perro), después de que lo dejé agonizando en el suelo, dijo que había valido la pena molestarme. Susuka y Anuka, perras escurridizas, salieron corriendo de allí.

Después del matadero, me acerqué a dónde estaban todos, pero parecían estar alarmados. Una vez me vieron, la música dejó de sonar y todos pusieron cara de haber visto un fantasma. Como ya tuve experiencia con eso (consulta: el campamento de verano), miré hacia atrás con la esperanza de no encontrarme nada que pudiese matarme o enviarme al infierno, directo a una vida llena de soledad. Y no, no encontré nada. Así que volví a mirar a todos los que me miraban fijamente y ahora estaban sudando.

Hyuuga-sempai se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso al frente. ―Ritsuka.

―¿Sí?

―Cálmate, ¿quieres?

No entendía nada. ―¿Por qué? si es por lo que acabé de hacer allí atrás ―señalé a los idiota tirados en el suelo ―. No se preocupen, ya no tengo enojo.

―Es que… ―Izuki-sempai miró a Riko ―. Puede que se nos haya perdido tu sobrino.

Creo que no estaba escuchando bien, por lo que pregunté confirmación. ―Perdón, ¿qué me dijiste? ―sonreí ―. Creí haber escuchado que Evan no está.

―Pues no, no está ―dijo Momoi ―¡Lo siento!

Me dieron diez infartos en el acto.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito espartano debió haberse escuchado por toda la galaxia. Este es mi fin. Literalmente, de esta no salgo. Quiero decir, sabía que era una mala idea, pero allá voy yo a tomar malas decisiones que son el pan de cada día mío. Y esto es grave, muy grave, porque no estamos hablando de un juguete, estamos hablando de un ser humano que es mi sobrino y yo era responsable de su cuidado e hice de todo menos cuidarlo. Si este es un tipo de castigo, lo acepto, pero quería a Evan de vuelta. No podía culpar a nadie porque no tenían obligación con él, y allí estaban ellos para divertirsen.

Una vez que me calmé (gracias a la gran cantidad de agua que Aomine me tiró al rostro) puede escuchar la historia. Takao, después de tener el bebé en su poder, se lo dio a Momoi una vez vio que algo interesante iba a pasar entre Taiga y yo y que Tetsu, Kise, Aomine y Midorima se acercaran. Así pues, Momoi se unió a la fiesta con el bebé, pero este se había quedado dormido, por lo que para evitar cansarse, ella lo recostó bajo una sombrilla, encima de su toalla. Fue por un refresco y al siguiente minuto, Evan ya no estaba.

―No debe estar lejos de esta playa ―dijo Riko-sempai ―. Si lo buscamos bien, alguien debió haberlo visto.

―Pero…

―Enana, vamos a encontrar al enano ―aseguró Aomine.

Ante aquella declaración, todo el mundo puso manos a la obra. Buscamos hasta por debajo de las piedras y, afortunadamente, una anciana había encontrado a Evan gateando por ahí (la primera vez que gatea y es para escapar, el canijo ese) por lo que lo había recogido y lo había llevado a su cabaña (lugar en dónde lo encontramos) mientras su nieto iba preguntado si alguien había perdido un bebé. Literalmente lloré en cuento tuve a Evan en mis brazos.

Cuando me pidan que lo cuide, eso es lo que haré. No me iré a ninguna fiesta. Lo prometo.

Después de ese susto tan horripilante, todo el mundo se despidió y se fue por su camino. Sin embargo, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Momoi, Takao, Tetsu, Taiga y yo (con Evan en los brazos), fuimos a comer al Maji porque teníamos hambre y era el restaurante más cercano. Antes de entrar al restaurante, mi celular vibró.

Gemela-demonio 1: Ritsuka, me debes una explicación a mí y a Susuka. ¡Queremos todos los detalles sobre tu nueva relación con Kagami-kun!

Si supieran que todavía no hay relación.

―Así que entonces, Kagami ―miré a Aomine, porque yo sabía que mierda era lo que iba a decir ―. ¿Te gustan las enanas?

―¡Kagamin, Ritsu-chan, hacen una bonita pareja! ―dijo Momoi, feliz.

―Sus signos zodiacales no concuerdan, pero hagan lo que quieran.

Takao rio. ―¿Y eso qué? me hicieron ganar la apuesta. Páguenme ―estiró la mano para que Kise, Aomine y Tetsu le dieran dinero.

No puedo creer que ellos hayan apostado por algo como esto.

―Ritsukacchi, yo creía en ti ―me reprochó Kise.

Naturalmente, mi nivel de enojó sobrepasó los límites, y creo que el de Taiga también. Tetsu se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiese golpearlos a todos.

―¡¿Y qué les importa a ustedes?! ―Taiga y yo gritamos, mientras yo golpeaba a todos, menos a Momoi, porque se escudó con Tetsu.

―Kagami-kun, Ritsuka-san ―ambos miramos a Tetsu ―. Tienen mi aprobación.

Como si la necesitara.

Finalmente, el día de la graduación de los de tercero llegó y con ella, un montón de sentimientos encontrados surgió de nosotros, los kohais. Ellos se veían tan bien en ese uniforme. Casi lloro por verlos convertidos en unos adultos responsables. Sin embargo, estábamos tristes. Se podía ver en nuestros rostros.

―Seguiremos reuniéndonos para jugar baloncesto ―dijo Izuki-sempai.

―Sí, no es como si nos fuésemos a morir ―siguió Koganei-sempai. Mitobe-sempai sonrió.

―Venga chicos ―miramos a Hyuuga-sempai ―. Espero que el próximo año ganen todos los torneos.

―¡Si! ―dijeron los muchachos.

Ahora, lo siguiente que hice (después de aquella charla sentimental) fue sacar a todo el mundo del gimnasio y darle una oportunidad de confesarse a Hyuuga-sempai con Riko-sempai. Quiero decir, ¡es ahora o nunca! ella se había excusado para ir al baño, y allí aproveché para darle con el bate (mi fiel amigo) en la cabeza a Hyuuga-sempai. Susuka y Anuka se encargaron de sacar a todo el mundo con excusas que sólo ellas podían dar, y la escena estuvo armada. Para no perdernos de nada, Susuka, Anuka y yo nos escondimos en los contenedores de basura (asqueroso, pero es completamente útil).

Anuka sacó un par de binoculares mientras Susuka sintonizaba el micrófono. No pudimos escuchar nada porque el micrófono se dañó (se cayó encima de un charco de leche) pero pudimos ver como Hyuuga-sempai, armándose de valor, le entregó a Riko-sempai el segundo botón de su chaqueta del uniforme. Es visto suficiente anime como para saber lo que esto significa. ¡Que se aman, carajo! cuando vimos a Hyuuga-sempai inclinarse, quise quitarle los binoculares a Anuka para poder ver en HD, pero Susuka también pensó lo mismo. Ninguna pudo ver nada lastimosamente.

Sé que se besaron y ahora se van a casar (bien, no), pero me dio coraje el habérmelo perdido. ¡Ellos eran a quienes más emparejaba! ¡Es como perderte la primera obra de teatro de tu hijo!

Después de la ceremonia de graduación, Tetsu, Taiga y yo íbamos a comer (como de costumbre), pero Tetsu de un momento a otro desapareció.

―¿Dónde demonios se metió este estúpido fantasma? ―miré por todas partes, pero no logré encontrarlo.

Estábamos sentados en el gimnasio esperando a que Tetsu apareciera de una vez por todas.

―Ahhhh, que molesto es Kuroko ―Taiga se paró, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y sacó una pelota.

Bajo mi atenta mirada, comenzó a hacer tiros a la cesta que, cosa rara, no fallaba. Me hubiese gustado alguna vez en la vida encestar el balón en la canasta (sin que alguien me cargase). El baloncesto es un deporte que siempre me gustó, por lo que encestar era como un sueño frustrado que tenía desde niña. Por eso siempre me pareció increíble la manera en la que Tetsu y Taiga juegan.

―¿Por qué me miras así? ―la voz de Taiga me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Rodé los ojos. ―No es nada ―su atenta mirada rojiza me hizo decirle lo que quería hacer en ese momento ―. Estaba pensando que yo nunca he encestado una pelota, y es irónico porque soy una gerente de un equipo de baloncesto.

Sé la teoría (a medias) pero en la práctica soy un asco.

―Ya ―dijo, dejando de rebotar la pelota ―. Ven aquí.

―¿Para qué?

―Que vengas.

Me levanté del banco cautelosa y de la misma forma me acerqué a él. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente me ofreció la pelota. Yo la tomé, aún sin comprender que quería hacer. Lo siguiente que hizo fue posicionarse por detrás de mí. Se inclinó un poco y tomó con sus manos las mías que estaban sujetas a lado y lado del balón.

―Taiga, ¿qué estas…?

―Vas a encestar ―me cortó ―. Separa un poco las piernas ―hice lo que me dijo ―. Ahora inclínate, pero no demasiado.

No sabía si mi corazón latía rápidamente ante la expectativa o si lo hacía por la cercanía del cuerpo de Taiga. Cuando me dijo que lo impulsara y tirara el balón, cerré los ojos, esperando que rebotara.

Pero no fue así. En realidad se escuchó el balón entrando limpiamente a la cesta.

―¡Lo hice! ―grité al cabo de un minuto. Me giré y salté encima de Taiga ―. ¿Viste eso? ¡Lo hice! Cuando me di cuenta de que él me estaba cargando, bajé inmediatamente ―. Lo siento.

―Oye, Ritsuka.

―¿Uhm?

―¿Qué ibas a decirme ese día en la playa?

Oh, vaya. La alarma de incendio sonó dentro de mi cerebro y mis neuronas colapsaron. El color rojo se situó de inmediato en mis mejillas.

El momento era ahora.

―Yo… me gustas ―le confesé, tragándome la vergüenza y los nervios ―. Me gustas mucho, Taiga. Me gusta que pueda ser como soy cuando estoy contigo. No me importa insultarte, aunque en realidad no me importa insultar a nadie, pero bueno el hecho aquí es que tú me lo devuelves y a veces te pasas pero eso no es el caso aquí ―se rio, porque tiendo a divagar cuando estoy nerviosa y él lo sabe ―. Me gusta cuando peleamos, cuando nos divertimos, cuando hacemos estupideces juntos. Me gusta que pueda confiar en ti y que tú puedas confiar en mí. Y a pesar de que seas un idiota con cejas dobles y un cabeza hueca la mayor parte del tiempo…

―Oye, te estás pasando, enana del demonio.

―El punto es que te quiero. Me haces sentir demasiadas cosas y francamente no tengo ni idea de qué hacer contigo. No soy muy buena expresando mis sentimientos pero si, esto que he dicho pretende pasarse por confesión.

Ya está. Lo dije.

―Di algo ―dije. Levanté la vista y vi que también estaba sonrojado.

―¿Algo de qué?

―N-no seas idiota, Taiga ―me irrita mucho este chico. ¿Qué pasa conmigo y mis gustos? ―. Bueno, si tú me quieres y yo te quiero, creo que esta es la parte en dónde deberías hacer la pregunta.

―¿Qué pregunta? ―en realidad si, parecía confuso.

―¡Taiga! ―no sé si lo hace para avergonzarme más.

―Está bien ―tosió ―. Ritsuka ―su rostro se estaba poniendo más rojo que el mío y eso ya es mucho decir.

En ese momento mí, teléfono celular sonó. Amo mi celular con toda mi alma (el que me compró Aomine) pero tuve la necesidad de mandarlo a la mierda en ese momento. Colgó de inmediato.

―Continua ―lo incité.

―¿No deberías responder? ―preguntó.

―No. Es mi estúpido hermano mayor ―lo miré expectante.

―Bien, entonces, Ritsuka, ¿quieres ser…?

El celular volvió a sonar. ¡Voy a matar a mi hermano! gruñí en frustración.

―Realmente creo que deberías responder a eso.

―¡¿Y a ti quien te preguntó?!

―¡Enana estúpida!

―¡Tú me vas a preguntas algo importante que define mi estado civil!

Taiga resopló y en cuanto el teléfono volvió a sonar, realmente lo estrellé contra la pared. ―¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Al escuchar la palabra "novia" vi que el cielo se iluminaba. Los ángeles tocaron sus trompetas y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa.

―¡AHHHH! ¡SI! ―le pegué en el abdomen para lograr que se inclinara y así yo no sufrir tanto para poder besarlo.

¡Finalmente tengo un novio! ¡Después de 18 años! es menor que yo por seis meses, ¿pero a quien le importa? ¡Finalmente puedo cambiar mi estado en Facebook!

Después supe que Susuka, Anuka y Tetsu estaban escondidos en el basurero, pero no me importó porque estaba muy feliz.

Este es, sin duda, el mejor final feliz.

Con amor.

Claire.

* * *

 **Salió larguísimo :v pero bueno, ni modo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo. Como dije, el epílogo será publicado entre hoy o mañana. De mañana no pasa.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	75. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes, pero si el OC.

* * *

Epílogo.

.

.

.

Las personas tienden a pensar que los cambios son buenos y que de alguna manera contribuirán a tu vida más adelante. Y joder, tienen toda la razón. Hace dos años me mudé a Japón por el trabajo de mi hermano, y puedo decir que ha sido, indudablemente, la mejor experiencia que he tenido en la vida. Al principio si me costó adaptarme, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, creé lazos de amistad con personas que ahora son invaluables para mí.

Quizá me desesperen porque, sí que lo hacen. Son unos tontos inadaptados. Pero cada uno es tan especial a su manera que me divierten. Nada es monótono.

Ahora bien, me llamo Claire, pero soy mejor conocida como Ritsuka. Tengo 18 años y voy en tercero de preparatoria en Seirin. Nacida un 26 de febrero, de signo piscis. Única mujer entre una manada de hombres, dos mayores y dos menores. (Por lo que no pueden culparme al ser un tanto agresiva). La esposa de mi hermano mayor no cuenta como mujer y tengo un pequeño sobrino, que es la cosa más adorable del mundo. También tengo un novio idiota y un mejor amigo fantasma.

Amo, con todo mi corazón, el baloncesto. Me gusta la música y golpear a idiotas. Golpear a idiotas es lo que mejor se me da.

―Oye, Ritsu-chan ―me llamó Momoi, para compartirme un poco de las palomitas que estaba comiendo ―. ¿Quién crees que gane?

Miré a los dos equipos en la cancha que estaba cerca a mi casa. Se encontraban a punto de jugar baloncesto, porque era lo que les gustaba hacer de vez en cuando.

―Es difícil de decidir. Con ellos todo puede pasar.

Momoi me sonrió. ―Sí, tienes razón.

El juego comenzó, mientras la chica a mi lado, la figurita en forma de caballo (objeto afortunado de Midorima) y yo mirábamos atentamente. Una hora más tarde, el partido había terminado. Un poco de bromas aquí, un poco de bromas por acá (también peleas), eso hacía la extraña amistad que había entre nosotros.

―Pues hemos ganado ―anunció Aomine ―. Y como hemos ganado, tienen que comprarnos la comida.

―Pero no es justo ―dijo Takao ―. Su equipo estaba muy cargado. Ni siquiera teniendo a la cereza absoluta ganamos.

―No me digas así ―pidió firmemente Akashi.

―Los integrantes de cada equipo se eligieron al azar, Takao. No puedes hacer nada contra…

―El destino ―todos completamos la frase de Midorima. Él subió sus lentes y miró hacia otro lado.

―Yo apoyé al equipo ganador, así que también merezco que me compren la comida ―dije.

―Es mentira, me dijiste que no ibas a apoyar a ninguno porque eran "unos bastardos y no merecen mi apoyo" ―acusó Momoi.

―Yo nunca diría algo como eso ―me defendí.

―En realidad, dirías cosas peores ―dijo Taiga. Lo miré indignada.

―No es la forma correcta de tratar a tu novia, Kagamicchi.

―Tampoco es correcto que te tintures el cabello, y aquí estamos ―dijo Aomine. Yo reí.

―¡Que no me tinturo!

―Kise-chin, deja de vender imágenes falsas ―también reí con lo que Musaki dijo ―En todo caso, tengo hambre.

―Eso es tan raro ―comentó Tetsu, asuntando a todo el mundo.

―¡Pues bien, vamos a comer! ―dije, parándome del banquito.

―Oigan ―Momoi llamó. Todos la miramos, expectantes a lo que sea que fuese a decir ―. ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos una foto?

Por cosas del destino, mi anciana vecina (la pervertida esa admiraba en trasero de Taiga) pasaba por allí y, ante la insistencia de Momoi de tomarnos todos una foto, le cumplimos el capricho y lo hicimos, pidiéndole el favor a la mujer para que fuese ella quien la tomara y de esa manera todo aparecer en la fotografía.

Aquel día yo juro que no me moví ni sentí que alguien se estuviese moviendo, pero en todo caso la foto quedó de lo más peculiar. Tetsu fue arrojado al aire (ni idea de quien lo hizo), Momoi quedó mirando sorprendida a Tetsu, Akashi fue el único que salió bien, pues quedó parado tranquilamente, como si no pasase nada, yo estaba en el medio entre Taiga y Aomine intentado que no se golpeasen entre sí, por lo que quedé horrible, Midorima quedó capturado en shock porque su figurita del caballo había sido rota y Takao se reía (con lágrimas en los ojos) a más no poder, Musaki estaba mirando un perro que cagaba cerca (si, el perro salió) y finalmente Kise parecía una especie de homúnculo, porque la mitad de su torso no se veía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que es la foto más horrible del universo, la puse en mi mesita de noche, junto a la que tengo con el equipo de Seirin cuando ganamos la Winter Cup.

Puede que sí, me desesperen todo el tiempo y yo quiera matarlos por intentar atentar contra mi vida (que es la mayor parte del tiempo) y también puede que en un principio la idea de venir a vivir a Japón no me hubiese gustado, pero creo que ahora, si me dieran a escoger, elegiría venir de nuevo aquí, para poder conocer a todas estas personas que, de alguna forma, han hecho de mi vida más divertida.

* * *

Kuroko no basket ¿diferente?

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Muchas, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron con este fanfic comentado, poniendo la historia en sus favoritos y en su lista de alertas. ¡Hasta me la agregaron a una comunidad! Fueron dos años en los cuales estuve escribiendo y si, me demoré un chingo para actualizar a partir del capítulo 50 :v pero, tengo el honor de decir: ¡Lo he logrado! xD Tengo un poco de nostalgia, por supuesto, porque este fic fue mi primer hijo, y lo adoro, lo amo, lo** **venero** **. Por eso quise darle el mejor final posible.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a: Rena Hibari Bonnefoy y a Moniotionalis porque, desde el inicio de este fanfic, estuvieron siempre apoyandome con sus reviews y siguiendo la historia :3**

 **También gracias a Akira Matsuoka, Keaty Marron y Kotomi Kagamine por aguantarme cuando me desesperaba y no sabía que más escribir, y escuchar mis divagaciones xD ¡las amo!**

 **Quedé contenta con el final que le he dado y me siento satisfecha, porque sé que se rieron mucho con el fic, y disfrutaron de Ritsuka y sus tonterías. Ese era el punto.**

 **No me queda mucho más por decir. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo :3**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias ^3^**

 **Kiry se despide de ustedes, paz.**


End file.
